


Bat Hunting

by BadGrayson (OtakuLad)



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Male Slash, Murder Mystery, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 240,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLad/pseuds/BadGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, after a deadly encounter with Dr. Jonathan Crane left a middle-aged Bruce Wayne unsure of his own reality and in constant fear, Bruce has slowly isolated himself from the outside world, allowing himself to become less of a man and little more than an extension of his Dark Knight persona. </p><p>Now a member of the Gotham City Police Department, the grown-up Boy Wonder decides to forcibly re-enter his former mentor's life and perform a 'tough-love' intervention, all in an effort to save Bruce's soul from his private demons and remind him of their romantic past together.</p><p>As a mentally unstable Batman begins his final investigation into a powerful new sex drug that's targeting Gotham's wealthiest men, Officer Richard Grayson refuses to let <i>anything</i> stand in the way of saving the man he once loved. A conflicted Bruce Wayne suddenly finds himself caught between old feelings for the recently paroled Selina Kyle, new feelings for the adult Richard Grayson and a deadly conspiracy involving a mysterious League of Assassins which may end <i>all</i> their lives...</p><p>Alternative Universe set in 1977 with explicit sex and slash. <b>Adult readers only.</b> Now with NEW ENDING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> After graduating from High School, Richard Grayson attended Hudson University seven years ago. At that time, he also retired as the 'Boy Wonder' to concentrate on his studies. Since obtaining his degree, Dick has been employed as an Officer with the Gotham City Police Department while Bruce Wayne has progressively fallen deeper into his private darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Catwoman readers...
> 
> When I started this story, Selina Kyle was originally nothing more than the third corner of the Bruce/Dick/Selina triangle. But as the story progressed, she soon developed into its most intriguing and frightening character. Having just finished Chapter 61, I can honestly say she's accomplished more than I ever believed possible.

**Chapter One:  
A Rude Awakening**

 

The self-prescribed cocktail of potent sleeping pills that made it necessary to sleep also made it impossible for him to wake up anytime before the afternoon. Even when he did, he would simply sit in bed and wait…

For the salvation of night.

When the darkness came to lay its claim on his city and awaken his slumbering soul, only then could he cast off the dull and cowardly guise of Bruce Wayne and rise once more as its champion. When the moon rose over a sleeping Gotham City, Batman returned.

While the fragile mind of Bruce Wayne cowered deep within the Batman’s shadow, forever plagued by induced memories that could _not_ be real, Batman pushed aside his doubts and fought the creatures of the night who plagued his city.

For the past three years, an exhausted Bruce Wayne had been constantly haunted by nightmares and fantasies. Thoughts and wicked desires which could never belong to him played out in his unstable mind while an ever-present terror lied in wait for him just past the edge of sanity. Some dark discovery which would rip the soul from his very body, reducing it to nothing more than abandoned, hollow flesh should he allow his mind to enter its dark domain.

As Batman, he was strong, powerful and without fear.

As Bruce Wayne, he was not.

For three years he had simply waited for the night to become Batman again.

Very few people knew that the Batman had been exposed to the very last dose of fear toxin which the Scarecrow had ever produced. And only long-suffering Bruce Wayne knew that it had been Dr. Jonathan Crane’s most powerful and deadliest batch of neurotoxin yet. It had been that vile toxin which had nearly killed Bruce those three long years ago and had plagued his dreams and memories ever since.

Unfortunately for its demented creator, the fear toxin _had_ been fatal. Accidentally exposed to his own poison, Dr. Jonathan Crane was soon left screaming like a madman amidst the growing flames spreading throughout his secret chemical lab, his mind aflame with deadly fears.

Despite Batman’s best efforts, Dr. Crane had become the first victim of his greatest success.

A desperate Batman had done everything in his power to save the evil genius that night, frantically carrying a limp Crane from the raging flames and taking him to an adjoining rooftop while his lab of terror instantly became a chemically-fuelled firestorm.

Crane’s heart had stopped from sheer terror seconds before Batman had even set him down on the rooftop. The Dark Knight’s attempts to resuscitate the mad doctor proved unsuccessful. In his final moments, Dr. Crane had unleashed the greatest fear mankind had ever known.

Upon himself.

But in a way, the Scarecrow had also taken his revenge upon Batman from his rooftop grave. It had been that vain effort of trying to save Jonathan Crane’s life by mouth-to-mouth which had exposed Bruce to Crane’s breath, as though the madman were whispering one final, silent curse into Bruce’s lungs containing the remnants of the toxin’s potent effects.

And if there had been an antidote, it had died that night with its creator…

Bruce had run dozens of tests on himself since that fateful night, attempting to synthesize a cure through his own madness of fear. He had effected a partial antidote which had blocked the worst of the fears, but his dreams were now forever haunted.

As Bruce Wayne, he learned to live with the continuous night terrors by heavily medicating himself.

As such, it was understandable when Bruce thought he may have still been dreaming as he heard the insistent knocking on his bedroom door through the haze of blackout curtains. As he struggled to open his uncooperative eyelids, he suddenly recalled an old nightmare like this, a terrible thing knocking at his door.

_Little pig, little pig, let me in…_

A distinct and familiar voice from outside of his bedroom door reassured him that it wasn’t another dream. Thankfully, Alfred was _never_ in his nightmares. If anyone had carried him through these three years of Hell, it had been Alfred.

“ _Ahem_ …Master Bruce… I’m terribly sorry to disturb you Sir, but _Officer_ Richard Grayson has arrived and insists upon seeing you immediately… I’m afraid he will not be dissuaded.”

Did Alfred say Dick was here? Christ, he hadn’t seen Dick since… Christmas?

Yes, it _had_ been eight months ago, during their last screaming match, that time when Dick had walked out on him… again.

Even the tiniest of rays of bright morning sunlight managing to filter their way through his heavy curtains hurt his newly opened eyes. Just like the slumbering bats in the caves below the mansion, Bruce had developed a sensitivity to light from all the damned sleeping pills.

And the fact that he rarely saw sunlight these days.

As the Master of Wayne Estate attempted to roll over in his king-size bed and gazed up wearily at the bedroom door where Alfred Pennyworth patiently waited on the other side, Bruce unconsciously let out a loud groan as blood entered his unfortunate brain cells.

Christ, his head was pounding.

“…Come in, Alfred.”

If the tiny bits of light that had streamed in past his curtains had managed to aggravate his throbbing headache, the sudden burst of light from the hallway as Alfred opened the door almost gave him an aneurism.

“ _Ugh_ …Close the door, Alfred…What time is it?”

“Just past 9:00 AM, Sir.”

“In the _morning_?!”

“Yes, Sir.”

Bruce Wayne slowly raised his arms to rub the sleep from his tired eyes and then heard the _crack_ in his lower back. Remnants of the last surgery. Batman may not have slowed down, but Bruce was getting too damned old for the nightly patrols. If _only_ it had just been a simple patrol last night…

He had taken up drinking socially three years ago and still hadn’t developed a talent for it. Before the sleeping pills, the answer to the nightmares had been alcohol. Last night it had been both when the Batman had disguised himself as Bruce Wayne to investigate a rare, new sex drug which had mysteriously appeared in the Gotham market.

A sex drug which was highly addictive and eventually drove its victims insane.

As Bruce vigorously rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light, he realized that mixing a few drinks with his sleeping pill regimen probably hadn’t been one of his best ideas…

He was parched. Fortunately, Alfred had come prepared. After grabbing the cold glass from the proffered tray and choking down the two extra-strength tablets that lay beside it, Bruce voiced his displeasure at being awoken so early.

“It’s Sunday morning for Christ’s sake... So help me, if he’s here to lecture me about Selina Kyle from last night, tell him I’m writing him out of the goddamned will... Actually, just tell him to fuck off period. I’m in no shape for his bullshit right now.”

The old English gentleman remained perfectly stoic as he retrieved the empty glass of ice water from Bruce, simply awaiting upon the man he had faithfully served for more than forty years before continuing.

“Officer Grayson mentioned that his visit _did_ have something to do with your activities at Carmine Falcone’s party last night, Sir… But he failed to mention a Miss Selina Kyle. He’s also informed me that he could return with a warrant if necessary, but would prefer if you complied willingly so he may conclude this matter… discreetly.”

Bruce sighed impatiently and slowly stretched his stiff neck, listening to more cracks. What the Hell would Dick need a warrant for?

Since joining the Gotham City Police Department over three years ago, the kid had become a major pain in the ass. Ever since becoming cop, Richard’s attitude towards Bruce’s nightly activities had started off as bad and only gotten progressively worse…

To the point where they were hardly talking anymore.

Christ, it hadn’t been _that_ long ago when Dick had been jumping around on those same rooftops as the Boy Wonder… And now that he was a cop, he treated the Batman like a damned pariah. As if Batman _was_ the problem…

Bruce remembered their last argument on Christmas when Dick had finally found out about that last dose of fear toxin, the Scarecrow’s parting gift to the Batman. Richard had made it _painfully_ clear to Bruce that the Batman needed to retire… immediately.

It had almost ended their relationship.

But being Batman wasn’t a profession. It wasn’t a job.

He _was_ Batman.

Bruce expected that he may never see Richard again after that last fight, but he had pretty good idea what this visit must have been about. Yes, he had attended Carmine Falcone’s charity masquerade ball last night, and yes, he had done so with a recently paroled Selina Kyle as his date.

And Bruce knew the boy absolutely _hated_ Selina Kyle.

It was easier to check up on Selina’s rehabilitation as Bruce Wayne rather than Batman - and the party had afforded him an excellent opportunity to go undercover for his latest investigation regarding Gotham’s newest recreational sex drug.

Two birds with one stone. Or one ‘cat’ at least.

“…Send him up, Alfred. I suppose I’ll have to get this over with sooner-or-later.”

Yes, Selina had done some hard time. But she had done her time. And Bruce had to admit that prison life had firmed up her rather nicely indeed…

After five years in Blackgate - Gotham’s _other_ notorious corrections facility - Bruce had allowed himself the glimmer of hope that perhaps, just perhaps, this prison term was the one which would finally allow Selina to put her troubled past behind her.

And judging from her behaviour last night, it appeared as though Selina _had_ let that part of her life go… even if she were far from domesticated. Miss Kyle was still the wild and spirited wildcat she’d always been, but the lovely Selina had adopted a new (and perfectly legal) means of scratching her itch for expensive tastes.

If you believed the rumours, Selina’s new ambition in life was to land herself a rich husband and rob him blind with divorce lawyers instead of lock picks. Since her parole of three months ago, Selina Kyle had apparently been dating some of the wealthiest men in Gotham…

Including Bruce Wayne last night.

Of course, Bruce had no intention of _ever_ getting married, but it was nice to see Selina in a party dress instead of the old cat suit. After all, it had been Batman who had put the infamous feline into a prison uniform five years ago, so it made Bruce happy to see Selina acting rehabilitated…

Somewhat.

For a nice change of pace, the former thief seemed much more eager to sink her greedy claws into Bruce Wayne’s fortune rather than the Batman’s flesh. And last night, the sultry seductress had seemed far more interested in employing her ample feminine charms to steal his heart rather than the contents of his safety deposit box. She was all over him, constantly trying to get him alone.

She had been unsuccessful on both counts.

And while becoming a gold-digging ex-con may not have been the career-path that Bruce would have personally chosen for Selina, it was certainly better than returning to a life of crime. After all, separating wealthy men from their fortunes was a well-established sport among Gotham’s beautiful young ingénues.

But Selina had never been his primary reason for visiting the Falcone party last night.

Bruce’s visit to Carmine Falcone’s enormous mansion had been nothing more than an opportunity to learn more about the mysterious new designer sex drug which had recently been making its rounds around Gotham’s upper crust.

An untraceable drug that was incredibly powerful and surprisingly hard to get a hold of. A close personal friend of his - who was also a well-known District Attorney in Gotham - was privately undergoing blood transfusion therapy in an attempt to recover from its maddening effects. Bruce silently prayed that Harvey would be awoken from the medically-induced coma any day now.

Last night, Bruce had been gambling on the fact that Gotham’s most powerful mob boss always brought out the crème de la crème for his parties, the ones with a taste for danger. He was simply playing the odds that one of those guests might have known how to get a hold of this highly addictive, new pleasure drug.

If he was _really_ lucky, one of Falcone’s goons might have offered him a sample.

And then the Batman would take over.

With Selina latched onto his arm, Bruce had put on the old playboy routine again, pretending to be a bored socialite, just looking for something… _different_. Unfortunately, his lurid overtones had only piqued Selina’s interest in him and pretending to be drunk had soon turned into him _becoming_ drunk…

He really had no tolerance for alcohol.

Earlier in the evening, the senior partner of Wayne Industries had caused quite a stir by bringing Selina Kyle as his date, something which was sure to make the morning news. But Bruce’s mission to find out more about the ultra-addictive pleasure drug had proven ultimately futile (although twelve people had offered him _other_ drugs) while his method of investigation had obviously sent the wrong signals to Selina.

If he was looking for a good time, Selina assured him that she was _more_ than capable of providing him with a night he’d never forget.

And now, all that he had to show for his undercover detective efforts was a hangover, a very pissed-off Selina Kyle, and now the brawny silhouette of Officer Richard Grayson darkening his doorway.

Even after their prolonged separation, Dick was never one to mince words.

“Jesus Christ Bruce, you absolutely reek of booze!”

Looking at the man who stood at the border to his bedroom, Bruce suddenly longed for the teenaged sidekick that he used to dress up in green boyshorts and white tights. Their nightly adventures on the rooftops of Gotham had been the happiest time of his life with the boy.

Back when he still had a partner.

But ‘Boy Wonders’ grow up and become not-so-wonderful men. And Dick had traded in his utility belt for a gun-belt and shiny new badge three years ago, leaving Batman all on his own…

An emotional Bruce still remembered how proud he had been of Dick when he’d graduated at the top of his class at the Police Academy, even if they hadn’t been in agreement of his career choice. Still, Dick’s three years on the force had certainly made a man out of him.

Even in the shaded light of his bedroom, a bleary-eyed Bruce couldn’t help but notice how the tight police shirt and dark pants struggled to contain Dick’s muscular physique.

“You’re getting too big for that uniform, Dick.”

“I guess that makes two of us, Bruce.”

If his head didn’t hurt so much, he would have thought of a clever comeback.

Without waiting for an invitation, Dick picked up his black briefcase and then closed the door behind him. The athletic Officer then strode confidently to Bruce’s nightstand, reaching out his hand to the switch on the reading lamp.

“It’s too dark in here. Mind if I turn this on?”

“As a matter of fact...”

 _Click_.

Bruce cringed... Even the light from the lamp hurt his damned eyes.

When he could finally bear to open them again, he caught Dick staring at the top of his head where the well-aimed glass of champagne from last night had been thrown into his face. The sweet bubbly had managed to make a sticky mess of his black and grey hair.

Selina never did like getting turned down.

And Bruce never liked taking a shower when his bedroom was spinning.

“You’re a damned mess, Bruce. Were you swimming in the stuff last night?”

“…My date had a little accident.”

He caught Dick scanning his exposed shoulders, examining the old war scars on his back. After medicating himself, Bruce had stumbled into bed wearing nothing more than boxers so that all his past war wounds were now on display.

“Well, at least there’s no _fresh_ claw marks on your back. Or did she have the claws trimmed?”

“Why are you here, Dick?”

Dick levelled a cool gaze at Bruce.

“Business. You’re part of a police investigation… I’ve informed Alfred we’re going to need absolute privacy for awhile.”

“Investigation?! That’s absurd… You’re just upset I was out with Selina. Let me get dressed and we can chat about this over some coffee. My head’s killing me…”

As Bruce struggled to raise his exhausted body out of bed, Dick reached across and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, easily pushing him back down. Wow… Had Dick gotten stronger or had he just gotten weaker?

“Actually, Bruce… there’s no need to get up. I just have to ask you some questions about last night.”

Bruce didn’t know why he suddenly felt so vulnerable, so exposed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Perhaps it was that he wasn’t used to getting out-muscled like this by a man twenty years his junior. Richard noticed his quiet apprehension and attempted to put him at ease.

“Nothing complicated. I just need to go over the facts. And you look like Hell by the way... So, you were at Carmine Falcone’s last night, correct?”

“Yes… Is that why I’m being investigated?”

“Yes it is… And off-the-record Bruce, you know better than _anyone_ how many lives ‘the Roman’ has destroyed over the past thirty years… What the Hell were you even doing there?”

Bruce knew _exactly_ how many lives Carmine Falcone had destroyed in his career as Gotham’s most notorious mob boss. Every single one of them. It had twisted his guts into a tight knot to know that he _couldn’t_ pound Gotham’s most corrupt criminal into a mass of fat flesh last night.

God knows, he had wanted to…

But Carmine ‘the Roman’ Falcone was a very careful and very rich man, making it impossible for anyone to implicate him. The various prosecuting attorneys who had managed to survive until the end of one of Falcone’s various criminal trials had always failed to land a conviction.

There were rumours that Falcone even owned a few of the judges as well.

No, it hadn’t been a fun evening at all.

“Trust me, Dick. It wasn’t a social call… It was… undercover work.”

Officer Grayson looked unimpressed.

“I see. Undercover work that you couldn’t leave to the Gotham City Police Department?”

“No.”

“And the recently paroled Selina Kyle… Was she involved in this ‘undercover work’ as well? As a recently paroled ex-con, were you borrowing her… expertise?”

Poor Dick had _always_ hated Selina Kyle.

“No, Dick. I just wanted to make sure she’s maintaining her parole conditions. It was easier to see her as Bruce Wayne than as the… other person. That’s all.”

“I’m going to say this only once, Bruce. Whether as yourself… or that ‘other person’… stay the fuck away from Selina Kyle… She’s more dangerous than ever.”

“So am I.”

Dick had that far-away and sad look in his eyes again. Painful memories from the past.

“You _are_ dangerous, Bruce... Because you’re not in control of yourself any more. I’ve seen the photos of the poor bastards you’ve beaten up… They may have been criminals, but they didn’t deserve _that_ … Even the old-timers are saying Batman’s gone too far lately, that he’s starting to crack.”

“Look chum… I’m not going to discuss my relationship with Selina Kyle or how I keep this city safe after sunset. If you need help with your investigation, just ask me... Otherwise, drop the Boy Scout lecture.”

The anger in Dick’s hard blue eyes again.

“I’m trying to help you, Bruce... For Christ’s sake, we used to be… But you don’t care about that anymore, do you?… Do you think it was easy for me to convince Gordon to allow me to come here instead of hauling your sorry ass downtown?... I wasn’t about to let anyone else do that to you…”

Bruce checked his rising anger, examining Richard’s body language carefully.

Dick made it sound as though some crime had happened last night and that he was a suspect. Why else would Commissioner Gordon want Bruce Wayne questioned? As he recalled, the party had been surprisingly subdued for one of Carmine Falcone’s degenerate soirees...

Except for Selina’s little outburst at the end when Bruce had declined her exceedingly forward advances and sent her home in a limo, the other guests had been fairly well-behaved. No shootings, no knife fights, no dead bodies falling out of closets.

Sort of disappointing actually…

So why was Richard talking about an interrogation from last night?

“Dick… am I… being _arrested_ for something?”

The younger man gave him an intense stare that went on for a second too long. Something was up.

“No. Not yet… I have to ask you a few questions and then perform a sort of… mug shot. The orders came from the Commissioner himself.”

“I see. So old Gordon’s personally involved, is he?… OK Dick, you’d better fill me in. What exactly _did_ happen last night?”

Dick took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and then sat down on the bed beside him. Bruce still couldn’t get over how _big_ the Boy Wonder had become… a mirrored reflection of the man he had once been when he was twenty-five years old.

Strong, fast, agile, young, handsome…

“Alright Bruce, I guess you’re not aware of it, but there was a robbery last night. A witness stumbled upon someone taking a rare strand of pearls from Carmine Falcone’s private safe...

“This happened at around 2:30 AM this morning. This witness even managed to take a picture of the perpetrator with the camera she had used to photograph her nephew earlier, but it was from a bad angle... Did you witness anything or anyone suspicious around this time, Mr. Wayne?”

“C’mon Dick… If I had, I would have made the arrest _personally_.”

“Of course... And where was Selina Kyle between midnight and just after 2:30 AM?”

“With me.”

“And she was with you all that time?”

“Yes Dick, she was.”

“No bathroom breaks? Didn’t touch up her makeup? You kept your eyes on her _all_ night?”

“I went to the bathroom and she went to the bathroom. We chatted with other people. No gaps longer than fifteen minutes. Except for that one last outburst before she left, she was actually pretty well behaved.”

“Fifteen minutes... That’s still plenty of time for one of the best safe-crackers in Gotham to ply her trade.”

Dick seemed to be running some calculations in his head.

“Yes, it is… But Selina didn’t steal that pearl necklace last night, Officer. I’ll vouch for her.”

“Actually Bruce, there’s no need… She’s not even a suspect. I’m here to prove it wasn’t you actually.”

“ _What_?! C’mon Dick, you can’t be serious!”

“I’m afraid I’m _very_ serious. At what time did you and Miss Kyle leave the party last night?”

“I was arranging a limousine for her around 2:30 AM. She left perhaps ten minutes later and I had a separate limo take me home around 2:45 AM… Alfred doesn’t like to stay up that late.”

He watched Dick write some notes in his pad.

“Unfortunately, you match the witness’s description of the thief, Mr. Wayne... And you were on the grounds until 2:45 AM.”

“What description?”

“The witness saw a middle-aged man ‘absconding’ the necklace from Falcone’s safe last night. She described him as a large, muscular man with greying hair but she only saw him from the back. She even managed to get a picture with her camera, but as I mentioned the… angle wasn’t very good… and it was dark. It’s going to be difficult to establish a positive ID without careful investigation.”

“Dick… You _know_ who I am. Come on… You know I would never do this.”

“I know who you are, Bruce… But I still need to eliminate you as a suspect as per Gordon’s orders. I’ve already spent the night talking to a dozen witnesses who have testified that Bruce Wayne was drunk, looking for a something ‘different’, and showed up at the party with one of Gotham’s most infamous jewel thieves on his arm.”

Richard took a deep breath before continuing and then put his hand on the older man’s shoulder, a passionate concern echoing in his words.

“Bruce, I know these past years haven’t been easy on you… But this is Gotham. Good men do bad things every single day. More than anyone, you should understand that stranger things have happened in this crazy city...”

For all of its crimes and madness, this was indeed Gotham. And from an investigative standpoint, Bruce Wayne certainly fit the provided description. And he had been at the scene of the crime.

Therefore, he must be considered a suspect until it was proven otherwise. With Selina on his arm last night, she would most likely be assumed an accomplice.

“Stranger things indeed... Would you mind if I have a look at that picture, Dick?”

Officer Grayson popped open the leather top to his briefcase, obscuring its remaining contents and then carefully handed Bruce an enlarged 8 x 10 photo.

“It’s a little… unusual.”

The image’s quality and lighting were terrible, which may have explained why Bruce initially suspected that he was looking at the naked backside of a large and ugly woman.

Or perhaps it was just that Bruce hadn’t expected a man to be wearing black stockings with garters while doing something incredibly obscene. The picture was more than a little disturbing.

The photo depicted the pasty backside of a man with his pants pulled down. His thick legs were spread apart and draped in seamed black stockings fastened with a garter belt. Otherwise, his large ass was completely exposed.

But the most disturbing fact about the photo was the strand of pearls the man’s fingers seemed to be stuffing into his own rectum - like expensive anal beads.

In addition to the poor quality and lighting, the picture only showed the perpetrator from the waist down. Dick hadn’t been sugar-coating it, a positive ID would be incredibly difficult for the Police to establish from this amateur photo.

“Did your witness get any other pictures, Dick? Mention any distinguishing features or traits of the culprit? There’s not a lot to go on here. How about Falcone’s security footage of this area?”

“Unfortunately… Nothing. Someone blacked out _all_ of the mansion’s security cameras two minutes before this theft occurred... But the lab boys have identified that those are _luxury_ lace top stockings.”

Bruce stroked his chin while he forced his brain cells to work.

“The witness couldn’t give you _any_ other details?”

Dick silently chuckled.

“Look, you didn’t hear it from me… But the witness was Falcone’s ninety-two year old Grandmother. All she kept telling us was that ‘ _he stuffa d’em up ‘is ass!_ ’. She also mentioned that her ‘ _god-a-dam’_ arthritis prevented her from getting her gun and just shooting the guy...

“Apparently, Ghita Falcone carried a .38 around with her at all times until just last year when she couldn’t slide her arthritic finger through the trigger guard… But other than that, she’s lovely lady.”

For the first time in years, Bruce laughed out loud when Dick recounted his story.

The mental image of the 92 year-old mob matriarch stumbling upon some creepy cross-dressing freak stuffing pearls up his ass and then attempting to recount this shocking event to a beleaguered Officer Dick Grayson in her broken English brought tears to Bruce’s eyes.

God, he missed the good old days.

These were the things they used to laugh about together.

“OK Dick, I see your problem… But how can I help with the investigation?”

In his own mind, Bruce was thinking that he would need the testimony of the limousine drivers, as well as Selina to corroborate his story. Although talking with Selina may not be a good idea right about now. She probably would’ve accused Bruce of the crime solely out of spite after being turned down flat.

With his piercing blue eyes now fixed on Bruce’s own bloodshot eyes, Dick reached into his briefcase and retrieved a pair of black luxury lace top stockings complete with matching garter belt…

Dangling their black, silky length just in front of the startled older man, he grinned mischievously.

“For starters Mr. Wayne, please put these on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell by now, this story is heading in a _very_ naughty direction... If you're uncomfortable with graphic, literary descriptions of two men having sex... Don't read any further unless you think you can handle it... But if you _can_ make it past the Bruce/Dick slash chapters, I assure you there's some really hot Bruce/Selina chapters in 9 and 10... And then Bruce and Dick again... And then... Well, you get the point.  
>   
>  I've employed the "Rape/Non-Consenting" tag with an "Adults Only" in the story description. The sex in this story tends to be more of heavy seduction flavored with Male and Female Domination themes - and there's also a little bondage and fictional drug use to enforce these tropes. All sexual partners depicted within this story are adults.
> 
> And while they're not related by blood, the Richard Grayson/Bruce Wayne relationship could be considered incestuous as Richard was Bruce's ward. The emotional dynamics of this taboo relationship and Bruce's resulting guilt are one of the major themes of the story.
> 
> Finally, there are things you will **_not_** find here... 
> 
> Graphic descriptions of characters under the age of eighteen having sex. There will be no child pornography.  
> There will be no glorified torture - but like a trashy Pulp magazine, there will be violence and perilous situations combined with bondage.  
> There will be no tentacles, demons, aliens, animals or other creatures... Except Martians.  
>   
> So, with these ground rules in place... On to Chapter Two!


	2. Underhanded Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prove his innocence, Officer Richard Grayson must subject Bruce Wayne to a naughty kind of investigation. One that involves black stockings and photos of his naked posterior...
> 
> **Warning** : Mature readers only. Explicit Bat-Slash.

**Chapter Two:  
Underhanded Interrogation**

 

Bruce Wayne silently stared at the pair of black stockings which Officer Richard Grayson now teasingly dangled in front of him. A slow and sickening fear gripped Bruce as he considered the notion that this could no longer be reality and had emerged as just another of his endless vivid dreams involving Richard Grayson.

As if in slow motion, Bruce reached his quivering fingers tentatively across the distance, touching the feminine garments suspended in front of him, if only to see if this were something he would awaken from…

They were real.

Dick grinned roguishly as Bruce slowly caressed the stockings, running his fingers along the soft, smooth texture of the hosiery…

“I’m pretty sure I got your size right, Bruce. And if you need a hand putting these on, just let me know… After all, some sadistic bastard used to dress me up in flesh-colored tights every night when I was a teenager. I got pretty good at it.”

He could have been mistaken, but Dick looked a little _too_ happy about this recent turn of events. Was he just trying to prove a point? To embarrass him?

“Richard… Is this some sort of a joke?”

Richard pushed the nylons a little closer towards an uncomfortable Bruce Wayne and suddenly became a serious cop once more.

“It’s no joke, Mr. Wayne. Except for this one photo and an old woman’s description, we have literally nothing to go on, so I need to compare your posterior against the evidence. To put it bluntly, you can put these on here and I can snap a photo of your bum… or we can take it downtown and do it there. Either way, it’s your call.”

Bruce’s head began to whirl as he stared at the silky dark stockings in front of his eyes. It now seemed all too surreal, like a game of spin the bottle gone terribly wrong.

“… A lawyer. I should call my lawyer.”

Richard waved the stockings back-and-forth tantalizingly in front of Bruce and then grinned knowingly.

“It’s your constitutional right of course, Mr. Wayne… But are you _sure_ you want old Fitzpatrick to see you in _these_? Because you _will_ be putting them on… It’s only my opinion of course, but for a lawyer, I always thought Fitzpatrick drank a little too much and was negligent in his client confidentiality.

“But please feel free to give him a call anyways…

“Look, I’m not out to embarrass you. You’ll just have to trust me. I’m honestly trying to make this as easy as possible for you. I had to pull a big favour with Gordon just so he would even let me help you out like this. A couple of pictures in the privacy of your own room, and then it’s all over...

“No one else needs to know. My pictures and a sworn affidavit go straight to Gordon and then get locked up in his safe. Honestly, I’m only here because I couldn’t bear to see your pictures fall into the wrong hands. As you’re aware, there’s still a few bad cops on the force who would love to use these photos for their own gain. I couldn’t let that happen to you.”

Bruce knew that Dick’s loyalty was never in question.

Even though Richard was a nagging pain in his ass, he was still a trusted friend. After three years with the GCPD, the true identity of the Batman had remained a secret. Bruce shuddered to think about what could happen if his dark alter-ego ever _were_ to become public knowledge…

Beyond the shadow of a doubt, Bruce understood that he could trust Richard implicitly. And despite not seeing eye-to-eye regarding Batman’s methods, Bruce still owed Dick for those years of trust. After all, Richard was only trying to keep this whole lurid affair as private as possible, just to protect Bruce’s reputation.

“Alright Officer, you win... Let’s get this over with.”

Dick smiled reassuringly.

“I knew you’d see it my way, Mr. Wayne… You’ll have to pull off those boxers though.”

The mixture of sleeping pills Bruce had taken just over five hours ago and the shock of seeing the stockings had left him a little shaky. Was he actually nervous? As he slowly slid his silk boxers to the floor, Bruce noticed that Dick seemed to be watching him intently, a smile slowly creasing across the younger man’s mouth.

“You’ve lost muscle mass, Bruce. And your butt’s gotten a little rounder than it used to be.”

Besides being in his mid-forties, Bruce had spent the last three years of his life somewhere between a state of fear and exhaustion. Bruce Wayne’s deteriorating mental health had not allowed him to hit the gym like he had in the old days.

And Batman only hit the criminals.

In his guarded heart, Bruce yearned to confess to Richard about the private Hell his life had become over these past three years. The three long years he had spent without the hope of him, hiding within the Batman’s shadow, but all that he managed to say was…

“I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Then don’t you think it’s high time you gave up that night job of yours? Gotham has a pretty good Police Department, you know.”

Bruce could tell that Dick was itching for the argument again. The same pointless argument. There was no point in trying to stop the vengeful force inside of Bruce which was bigger than the both of them… Something that was dark, powerful and beyond reason.

“You know I can’t stop it, Richard.”

And just like in his recurring bad dreams, Dick slowly shook his head in that same way, with that same familiar disapproval deepening in his brow. Nothing had changed.

“Can’t… Or _won’t_?... There’s nothing to be afraid of, Bruce… You know I’ve always loved you… And I’m here to help you… always… You just have to _let_ me.”

“Dick… You know I care about you too old chum, but you also know what I am… This thing inside me… It will never let me stop. In my soul, I’m Batman.”

Dick took an exasperated breath and fixed him with a serious stare.

“For Christ’s sake Bruce, get some professional help... You’re going to kill someone… and I’m afraid it will be yourself.”

Richard then took one final deep breath, looking up at the ceiling as if in silent prayer, attempting to calm his growing anger before he continued.

“Christ, maybe I need help too. Like a fool, I keep saying the same damned thing, over and over again, praying that one day… One goddamned magical day… that you’ll actually _listen_ to me... That I’ll be able to wake you up from that private nightmare you’ve been stuck in for almost forty years.”

“I am… that nightmare.”

“No! No, you’re not… You’re just a frightened boy who refuses to wake up.”

“If I do… everything is lost.”

“For fuck’s sake… The only thing lost around here is _you_! It’s time you got over yourself, Bruce Wayne… You’d rather toss your life away than face what you _really_ are! To admit what Bruce Wayne _really_ is... Are you ashamed? Are you ashamed of me?! Do you have any fucking idea what that’s done to me? How I even feel about you?...”

“I’m Batman…”

Dick silenced him with a smoldering, angry glare that made the air turn cold around them, stopping Bruce mid-sentence. It had been the absolute worst thing to say. He actually thought Richard may have punched him in the face for a second.

“Stuff it, you psychotic asshole... Put these on. I’ve got work to do.”

Richard tossed the garter belt and stockings onto Bruce’s naked thighs. The smooth fabric of the nylons on his bare legs made Bruce’s heart race as he still worried about the coiled tension in the room around them.

It was obvious Dick was furious with him.

This was the reason they barely talked anymore. Richard couldn’t bear to see him go on as Batman and Bruce just couldn’t stop. Like an addict, he _needed_ to be Batman. Without the shelter of the cowl, Bruce Wayne would be lost in the darkness of nightmares.

As Bruce slowly picked up the garter belt and tested its lacy elasticity, he felt a little embarrassed. A quick sideways glance let him know that Dick wasn’t going to back down on this. He had no choice.

Obediently sliding the tight belt over his legs and waist, he felt a quick flush of blood rush to his cheeks as he tried one last time to preserve his dignity…

“Dick, maybe I should just…”

“Just shut up and put them on, Bruce.”

“I…”

“Just put on the damned stockings! We’re done talking.”

Bruce had never seen Dick’s brooding anger so intense. The growing resentment and the resulting exasperation between them began to trouble Bruce. Richard was talking to him like he was one of the criminals they protected the city from or a hopeless idiot.

But perhaps Bruce _was_ a hopeless idiot after all…

As Batman, he had lost count of how many times he had _almost_ died. Actually, Alfred probably had a record of it somewhere… But over the years, his career as Batman must have caused the people around him excruciating anxiety, continuously defying the cold specter of Death night after night.

In Dick’s eyes, Bruce was probably a dead man walking. There was a time when they had been like father and son. It couldn’t have been easy on the lad knowing that any night could be Bruce’s last. He understood that Dick had every reason to be angry with him.

But Bruce did it because he _had_ to do it. This identity of Bruce Wayne had now become nothing more than Batman without the costume. Batman wasn’t Bruce Wayne’s secret identity anymore… it was the other way around.

But if it meant that he could begin to make it up to Richard, Bruce would gladly put on the stockings. Even though Dick was now a full grown man who had moved on, Bruce still wanted to be there for him. He owed him that much.

In a dreamlike trance, Bruce carefully slid the first black stocking over his toes, carefully pulling it across his foot and then up his leg, listening to the delicate ‘swish’ as its dark, silky caresses wrapped gently around his firm thigh.

He pulled on the second stocking, admiring its black sheen, slowly pulling it across his leg.

He had to admit…

They felt nice.

Standing up and admiring himself, Bruce carefully ran his hands up-and-down along his legs, instinctively smoothing out the nylon’s wrinkles. He figured out how to work the clasps on the garter belt and secured the stockings.

Richard was right, they were a good fit.

“Dick, I wanted to apologize about what I said before. What do you need me to do?”

“I need to take some photos.”

Already, Dick was carefully eyeing his bare ass, perhaps mentally comparing it to the grainy image of the criminal’s behind in the photo.

“Go on, then.”

Richard lifted himself up from the mattress and then guided Bruce to the foot of the wide bed, turning the older man around to face the large headboard. Bruce quietly wondered if Richard thought his ass looked anything like the one in the photo… He hoped not, surely his ass couldn’t have gotten _that_ big.

Officer Grayson snatched the 8x10 photo off the bed and studied it closely for a moment. Richard then grabbed a police camera from his briefcase and kneeled directly behind Bruce, focusing the lens on his exposed ass and advancing the film.

“Alright Mr. Wayne, I’m going to take some pictures. I will personally deliver these to Gordon, and they _will_ remain confidential, you have my word on that. Now, if I could just have you bend over just a little… Good... Now move your legs a little farther apart… That’s great.”

Bruce heard the camera’s ‘click’ and then blinked painfully from the remnants of the flash as it popped like indoor lightning behind him. If someone had told him last night that he would be having pictures taken of his naked ass while wearing nothing more than sheer black stockings, he would have called them crazy.

But this was a Police investigation and Dick was simply doing his job.

“OK, that’s one down... Now, I’ll need you to lean forward a little and reach your right hand around and place it on your right buttock… just like in this photo, Mr. Wayne.”

Using his left hand to support his weight on the mattress, Bruce reached his right hand over his back and then placed it on his ass, feeling the lacy strap of the garter as his fingers now dangled dangerously close to his own anus.

“Can you grasp your butt cheek a little more, please… That’s great.”

Christ, he was thankful that Dick wasn’t able to see his face just now. Bruce was sure that he must have been blushing like a bride on her Wedding night… Again, Wayne heard the click of the camera behind him and saw its flash briefly illuminate the room.

“One last thing before you get up, Mr. Wayne. I’ll need to see the palm of your left hand as well please.”

Without thinking, Bruce obediently stretched his left hand behind him as his upper torso lowered towards the bed, now unsupported by either of his arms.

With both of his hands now behind him, Bruce was shocked when he felt the sudden and powerful grip of Richard Grayson on his wrists as they were roughly squeezed together and the distinctive cold steel of handcuffs being wrapped around his wrists.

The familiar stuttering ‘clicks’ sounded as they were snapped tight.

He had been handcuffed!

What the Hell was Dick doing?!

Behind him, Bruce felt the younger man’s muscular thighs and waist suddenly press against his nylons as Dick leaned his weight into him, preventing Bruce from turning around. Strangely enough, it hadn’t been the first time he had been in Police handcuffs.

“Am I under arrest, Officer?”

“Not yet, Mr. Wayne. This is purely a precautionary measure.”

“Precaution?! For what?!”

As Bruce heard the distinctive snap of a medical glove around Richard’s thick wrist, his worst fears began to crystallize. Desperately struggling to twist his head around to see what was happening behind him, Bruce’s eyes suddenly went wide when he heard the Officer speak…

“I have to perform a cavity search, Mr. Wayne. It’ll be much safer if you’re cuffed… for _both_ of our sakes.”

“Cavity search?! Goddamn it Dick, there’s no need for a…”

“I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, but I must proceed to phase two. I can’t rule you out as a suspect just yet. There’s a chance that the stolen necklace may not have been removed from its… _Ahhh_ … hiding spot. Now, you may feel a little discomfort, but please try to remain still, Sir.”

Remain still?! Bruce felt his anger rising.

“You’re enjoying this little bit of power aren’t you, you little bastard… You know I can get out of these cuffs any time I want, right?”

“You’re welcome to try, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce cursed out loud as Richard’s left hand forced his handcuffed wrists painfully further up his back, solidly pushing him face-first into the bed as Bruce struggled in vain against the younger man’s physical strength. As Bruce squirmed, he realized that his captor wasn’t the lithe young man he remembered from the past anymore…

Dick was now grown up and become incredibly strong. Twenty years ago, Bruce may have been able to put up a real fight against this man. Maybe even ten years ago. But now he was simply outclassed by the Officer’s physical power, his leverage and the police handcuffs.

Plus there was the fact that Bruce was practically naked. He didn’t have any tricks up his sleeve - or hidden in his garter belt. The kid was well-versed in escapology, having learned from one of the best. Dick wasn’t making it easy for his old mentor to even contemplate escape.

He had him just where he wanted him.

Bruce gasped out loud when he felt the cold gel suddenly sliding along his rectum...

At least the bastard _was_ using lubrication. Bruce winced as he prepared himself for what was to come, knowing he was totally unable to prevent it. Feeling Richard’s two steady fingers already stroking up-and-down along the outside of his clenched anal opening while continually applying more lubrication, the restrained man quietly gritted his teeth and prepared for what was about to come.

Bruce still whimpered involuntarily as those two fingers plunged into his tight rectum, slowly forcing their way up into his rigid depths. Officer Grayson leisurely slid his fingers back-and-forth, pushing all around Bruce’s ass, finally curving downwards until a cuffed Bruce felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure shock his entire body.

What the Hell was _that_?!

And then it happened again.

Oh fuck, was he actually getting turned on by this?...

As his struggles to escape suddenly became forgotten, Bruce helplessly sank further into the soft covers of his bed. It almost seemed like someone else uttered the small moan escaping from his lips as Richard continued to rub his fingers gently back-and-forth across his prostrate gland.

Then Bruce felt an event between his legs which hadn’t happened in years.

He was getting an erection.

The man who was Batman had secretly blamed his long-term impotence on the chemically-induced fears, his advancing age, and on the nightly war which had taken everything from him… even Richard.

Christ, he hadn’t been able to have sex of _any_ kind for three years now.

To be honest, part of the reason for seeing Selina last night was to see if she could still rouse a response from down below. But even ogling Selina Kyle in her tight black dress hadn’t solicited anything more than fond memories.

After that, Bruce had written sex off as hopeless.

But now, with only Richard’s two fingers sliding into him, Bruce felt the blood flowing into his own relegated cock as though a dam had burst. Fuck, he was getting harder than he ever remembered… _painfully_ hard.

Bruce’s rational thoughts suddenly transformed into irrational, passionate emotion as he became unable to prevent himself from gasping in deep, needful breaths, awash in the magical sensation of Dick’s two fingers plunging roughly into his besieged ass…

It seemed that Dick had noticed as well.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce could only softly moan by way of a reply.

Richard’s delightful fingers then suddenly pulled from his anus, producing a moan of despair from Bruce as those same fingers now slowly slid down past his aching balls and up along Bruce’s newly erect cock. The captive man physically shuddered in desperate anticipation when Richard gently grasped the first erection Bruce had in years.

He’d forgotten how rapturous the incredible sensation of a hand sliding along his erect cock felt. Fuck, he was absolutely melting in pleasure from Dick’s touch.

After a few strokes to measure the length of his cock, Bruce felt his captor slowly pull his hand back away again, gently caressing Bruce’s dangling balls before massaging his awaiting asshole once more teasingly with his thumb.

When Bruce couldn’t bear it anymore, he arched his back and uttered a soft, needful moan. Richard finally slid his two thick fingers back inside of Bruce’s tight asshole, pushing them deeper, hitting the magic spot over-and-over again until Bruce whimpered helplessly into his bed sheets.

“You seem to enjoy cavity searches, Mr. Wayne... Actually, you’re squirming around like a little bitch in heat... I take it that you like it up the ass?”

“I… _Mmm_ … Richard… What are you doing to me?”

“Stroking your prostrate... But you didn’t answer my question... Do you like it up the ass, Mr. Wayne?”

“Oh God, yes…”

“Then tell me, Mr. Wayne… Tell me how bad you want a cock in your tight little ass.”

“Fuck me… I _want_ it… Richard… Please... Fuck me in my tight little ass.”

“You want me to _fuck_ you? But I don’t know if I should. You really pissed me off when you told me there’s something inside of you that just won’t let you quit…”

Richard sighed dramatically and then continued.

“But since you’re being such a good little cock whore and want it so badly... I’m going to put something inside of you that’s gonna _make_ you quit... And you’re going to beg for it every night… just like the little slut you really are.”

As Richard slowly slid his two fingers out of Bruce’s twitching asshole, Bruce gasped again as he suddenly felt the younger man finally release the hold on his handcuffed wrists.

And then he heard the medical glove being pulled off.

He almost cried out in sharp relief as Richard ran a strong hand over his thighs, greedily feeling up the smooth black stockings that were still seductively wrapped around his legs, clutching the sexy nylon flesh beyond in his firm grip - until Dick’s fingers danced upwards across their lacy tops, playfully snapping the garter belt against his quivering ass cheeks.

Through his own heavy breathing, Bruce barely heard the unmistakable sound of Richard’s zipper as it was forcefully pulled down and then heard the light crumple of Dick’s tight pants as they were discarded onto the floor beside him.

When Bruce felt Richard’s powerful hands grab hold of his hips and then slide something large, hard and hot along the crack of his ass - he _did_ cry out - his bound wrists involuntarily twisting in handcuffs as his toes curled into the floor.

Awash with desperate passions, his mind now latched onto one single sensation. The hot and meaty something that was roughly spreading his ass cheeks apart… The hot meaty thing that was _far_ too big to be what Bruce thought it was…

It was being pushed against his lubricated asshole just like some monster-sized cock.

Christ, could that actually be Dick’s…?

“Well Bruce, if you’re not going to listen to reason, then I guess I’m finally going to have to _fuck_ some sense into you… I’m going to make you remember what a cock-loving little whore you _really_ are.... So get that tight little ass ready, bitch… ‘Cause Dick Grayson is about to become _your_ Daddy.”

 

 


	3. Police Brutality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : The following chapter is Bat-Porn. There's an actual story here, but the following sex scenes are explicit. Mature readers only.

**Chapter Three:  
Police Brutality**

  
 

“ _MMMNNNHHH!!!_ ”

As Bruce struggled to muffle his painful outcry, he bit hard into the blanket while Richard forced his monstrously thick cock into Bruce’s virgin asshole. To escape from the explosion of eye-watering pain in his anus, Bruce Wayne’s mind became a sudden flash of red until it created another strange dream for him to take shelter in.

A strange dream which disguised itself as a memory…

In his dream, it was almost eight years ago, back to the time when Richard had been eighteen. This was to be his last day as Robin, the Boy Wonder - Bruce’s loyal partner and the best friend he’d ever had. In this dream, it was only hours away from Richard letting go of his Robin identity before leaving to attend freshman classes at a faraway Hudson University.

In his heart, Bruce knew that this would their very last patrol together. Their lives were now at a turning point, the sad end of a storied chapter for the legendary Dynamic Duo. But as Bruce had constantly reminded the boy, education was of the utmost importance. Dick had to take these steps in the hollowed halls of learning to finally become a man.

As Robin was preparing to face perhaps the last vigilante adventure which awaited the two of them, an anxious Bruce had inadvertently walked in on the lad without realizing that Dick had only just _started_ putting on his familiar, bright uniform.

The image of an _almost_ naked Richard had become instantly etched into Bruce’s memory for eternity.

But this was only a dream…

Dressed in his own Batman outfit, Bruce couldn’t help but silently stare at the incredibly athletic body of the young man, lean and taut with battle-hardened muscles. All the while, Dick stared back innocently at him… wearing nothing more than the flesh-coloured tights of his Robin costume.

Before he could prevent himself, Bruce’s attention had instinctively dropped to the spot between the teenager’s legs…

Where he froze and stared at the largest cock he had ever seen.

As Bruce looked on, unable to speak or even tear his transfixed gaze away from the enormous length of penis that ran halfway down the young man’s thigh beneath clear tights, he became even more enthralled when he noticed that Richard’s lengthy cock was actually growing...

Getting bigger… and harder and… until it pushed its way upwards into his tights, straining for release against the waistband.

It was bigger than any cock he had ever seen, at least four inches longer than his own.

Bruce remembered falling to his knees in awe of Richard’s enormous dick, kneeling at the altar of this monster cock. He vividly remembered as it was slowly brought closer to him, an offering from the Gods, the excitement now welling up in Bruce ‘s heart as he waited… Until the throbbing cock was finally only mere inches away from his moist, breathless lips and then…

Darkness.

The dream suddenly ended.

It was as though some dream-land editor could never permit Bruce to envision the immoral acts which would come afterwards. Bruce had been haunted by these kind of nightmares involving sex with a younger Dick for years now, and they _always_ ended the same way…

In darkness.

Before anything good ever happened.

But _this_ was happening.

Oh Christ, his dreams had never hurt like _this_.

Bruce’s mind snapped back to the present, registering the fact that his asshole had become a gaping ring of fire, stretched to the absolute limits around Richard’s thick manhood, as the young man had now forced the first three inches into him.

It was all that Bruce could do to stifle the cries of agony as Richard continued to slowly work his massive fuck-stick deeper into his lubricated ass. As Dick slid his wide cock in-and-out of Bruce’s sphincter, the older man could only make small groans of pain between these small, purposeful strokes…

And begin to feel the stirrings of pleasure.

While Richard had wasted no time in making his captive accommodate his enormous girth, Bruce knew that the younger man was actually going easy on him. If Dick had worked four inches into his fragile insides, Bruce knew that the other eight inches were waiting patiently outside, anxious to join the exploration party.

“Jesus Bruce, you’re as tight as ever...”

Of course he was tight! He’d never had someone’s giant cock shoved up his ass while being handcuffed and wearing stockings before. Was this Richard’s way of telling him to relax?

Bruce’s questions disappeared into shock as Richard promptly slid another two inches into him, catching Bruce by surprise and prompting a sudden groan. Once those two extra inches of massive cock were firmly embedded inside of him, Bruce instinctively wriggled his butt, attempting to achieve a more comfortable position for the fleshy rolling pin now jammed halfway up his ass.

He yelped as he felt the stinging smack across his ass as Richard slapped his butt… _hard_.

“Mmmm… Shake that ass, you little bitch... You want _more_ of this big cock, don’t you? You’re such a little fuck-slut, Bruce.”

Now poised with length to work with, Dick was able to pump Bruce’s pinned ass with authority. As Richard pulled his hips back, Bruce felt the emptiness grow inside him as though his innards were collapsing…

Until Richard suddenly put it all back in again, filling him and electrifying his senses.

For all of its immense size and the initial pain it had caused, Bruce was beginning to enjoy the feel of Richard’s massive cock sliding in-and-out of his ass, slowly being pushed further-and-further into his welcoming depths.

Jesus, it felt like Heaven to finally be able to let himself go and have this beautiful man take full control of him. To do whatever the exceptionally well-hung Richard Grayson wanted to do to him.

To fuck him.

Through the discomfort, Bruce hadn’t even realized that his own cock had stayed rock hard during Richard’s sexual foray into his rectum. Wayne smiled when he realized that his ass wasn’t the _only_ part of him that enjoyed being fucked. If Dick’s fingers had managed to turn him on previously, this massive cock was now driving his own cock insane!

He almost wept with a passionate desire to touch himself, to clasp his hand over the aching length of his own cock and finally release the pressure of three years of involuntary abstinence… But the handcuffs made that impossible.

If Richard were to reach around and stroke Bruce’s throbbing member right now, Bruce knew he would explode with a powerful gush of semen, instantly blowing his entire load within seconds.

But for now, it was Richard’s cock which must be satisfied. Every sensational fiber of Bruce’s being seemed to be centralized around the stiff, gigantic cock that was pushing into the far limits of his ass.

Bruce let out a low moan as his rectum finally became accustomed to Richard’s massive shaft moving back-and-forth across it. After tender minutes of easing that monstrous appendage into his lubricated ass, he realized that Dick would now be able to fuck him properly.

With a final hip thrust that made Bruce’s eyes water, he felt the young man’s powerful hips retract and then slam against his own butt cheeks once more, causing a quick gasp and pushed out his thoughts through the top of his head. The expedition had finally reached the summit. Dick was now fully inside of him.

And for the first time since he had been entered, Bruce heard Richard Grayson also utter a small moan. But Bruce’s moment of triumph was short-lived as he felt Richard pull his long, hard shaft halfway out of his grasping ass and then slam it back into him… again… and again, faster and faster.

Fucking him relentlessly.

The slapping sounds that Richard’s fit young body made as it rammed against Bruce’s ass cheeks brought tears of joy to his eyes. This fast and merciless pounding transported Bruce to the point where he was in danger of losing his grip on reality. Richard was literally fucking him senseless… the way Bruce was _meant_ to be fucked.

Until this very moment, he had never known pure joy.

Through the stockings, Bruce barely registered the fact that Richard’s powerful hands had now locked onto him behind each knee. With amazing strength, Richard used his muscular arms to tilt Bruce’s entire upper body upwards - so that his cuffed hands became buried into the younger man’s rock-hard midriff, and Bruce’s broad back came to a rest against Dick’s broad chest.

Using nothing more than his powerful arms and his massive cock as a lever, Richard had picked up Bruce and put him into a standing reverse stand-and-carry position. Bruce’s black stocking-clad knees were now tightly jammed against his own shoulders, his body suspended against Richard’s chest.

And his ass was completely at Richard’s mercy.

Like some giant fuck toy, Dick bounced Bruce helplessly up-and-down on his meaty pogo stick, completely penetrating his innermost depths. As Bruce cried out in raspy screams with each deep, bouncing thrust, he struggled to remain conscious from the throbbing waves of pleasure crashing throughout him.

Bruce’s pleasure had been so great that he had remained oblivious as his lover walked with him across the room to the large dressing mirror hanging on his wall. When Bruce’s knees were suddenly planted against the cold glass of the mirror, he opened his eyes in surprise to see his own reflection staring back at him.

Even in the dim light, Bruce saw the tears of joys streaming from his passionate eyes. Between his two legs which were wrapped in black stockings, Bruce witnessed the reflection of his own painfully erect and throbbing cock. His sweating body heaved as Richard’s powerful cock pounded back-and-forth out of his ecstatic ass.

Behind him, Richard’s electric blue eyes were watching him intensely now, watching the blissful expression on Bruce’s face as the young man forcefully thrust his hips upward to plunge all twelve of his steely inches deep into Bruce’s tight ass.

“Who’s that little slut in the mirror, Bruce?”

“…Me.”

“Yes it is… But now I’m going to show you who… you _really_ are.”

“…Who… am I?”

“You’re my little cock-whore, Bruce… You belong to me.”

To emphasize his ownership of Bruce’s ass, Richard slammed his thick pole deeper into Bruce, causing an instant spasm of pleasure deep within the older man. As Richard fucked his pressed captive harder and harder against the mirror, the muscular stud cocked his head to the side and throatily whispered into Bruce’s ear.

“You’re my little cock-whore… Now tell me who your Daddy is.”

Bruce moaned, desperately attempting to muster a response while Richard fucked him with wild abandon, compressing the very air from his lungs while repeating the question…

“Who’s your fucking Daddy, cock-whore?!”

As Bruce suddenly felt the pressure of his own orgasm building, he snapped open his eyes, helplessly casting a euphoric gaze into Richard’s intense blue eyes reflected in the mirror.

“… You’re my Daddy... Fuck me harder… Daddy!”

With his forced confession, Bruce couldn’t hold it back any longer.

Without even being fondled, three years worth of cum burst out of his throbbing cock like a sticky white geyser. Hot streams of semen sprayed across his own reflection in the mirror, climaxing with his own hot, steaming cum plastered across the reflection of his own gasping mouth.

Behind him, Richard smirked, gazing at the obscene, white, sticky portrait that Bruce had painted across the mirror.

“That’s a good look for you... Christ, even your reflection is a cum-starved whore. Would you like me to pull out and blow my load all over your pretty face as well?”

Bruce weakly shook his head…

He wanted Richard to cum _inside_ him.

As if sensing his innermost desires, Richard’s own body grew tense, forcing his breathing to become more labored, his thrusts more spastic… Until Bruce finally heard Dick’s final loud moan and felt the young man’s own massive orgasm explode deep within him.

Beads of his own semen still trickled from Bruce’s satiated penis when Richard exploded into his roughshod ass, filling Bruce with liquid joy.

An incredible haze slowly washed over Bruce’s euphoric senses as he felt Dick slide out of his weary ass and then easily carry him in his arms back to the bed, gently placing Bruce back onto its rumpled, disheveled covers.

Wow… He really _was_ a little cock-whore.

Richard slowly put his uniform back on, admiring Bruce’s naked body lying contentedly on the bed while he dressed. When he had finished and gathered up his things, Richard Grayson leaned over and kissed the relaxed Bruce tenderly on his lips, cupping the older man’s cheek with his hand.

“Stay out of trouble, lover. We’ll talk tomorrow, alright?”

Through the fog of happiness now dancing across his vision and twirling back into his satiated brain, Bruce only managed to reply with one breathless word…

“…Yeah.”

Richard smiled down charmingly at him, straightened his tie, picked up his briefcase and then walked away to get back to work. As Officer Grayson reached the bedroom doorway, the statuesque stud called out to a nearly unconscious Bruce Wayne, almost as if by afterthought, not even bothering to cast his gaze backwards.

“I’ll just give the handcuff key to Alfred on my way out, then.”

And with those words - which barely registered in Bruce’s euphoric consciousness - the Master of Wayne Estate was now alone in his bedroom again, lost in a rare state of absolute bliss as his ass still tinged with pleasure.

Bruce could still feel the moisture of Richard’s semen trickling out of him, the silky feel of the sheer black stockings on his legs as they rubbed against the bed spread, the afterglow of his first mind-blowing orgasm in three long years, and the cold steel of the handcuffs which still bound his sore wrists…

Wait.

Did Richard just say he was giving the key to Alfred…?

Fuck!!!

There was no way in Hell that Bruce could let Alfred see him like _this_!

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Bruce hopped unsteadily back to his feet and then over to his headboard, diving clumsily back onto the bed and placing squirming stocking-clad toes under the sheets, using his bound hands to drag the covers over him as fast as humanly possible.

Once he had hidden himself (and his female undergarments) beneath the sheets, Bruce reached his cuffed hands to his left and fumbled with the reading lamp’s stubborn switch…

Come on, come on, come on…

Managing to turn it off just as he heard the knock on his door, watching it open slightly.

Richard had intentionally left the door open. That well-hung, little bastard…

“I’m sorry, Master Bruce… But are you alright? Officer Grayson has left me these keys…”

“I’m fine, Alfred.”

As the door opened, Alfred stepped into the darkened room, reaching for the light switch, until Bruce suddenly spoke up while holding his handcuffed hands up in the air like some comedic trophy.

“Leave the lights off, Alfred… Dick’s little joke, I’m afraid. You can just leave the keys on the table… Oh, and take the day off.”

Curious, Alfred walked over and set the keys on the edge of the table while Bruce silently implored that the old Butler wouldn’t look at his mirror. Instead, Alfred examined Bruce’s expression carefully.

“A jest in poor taste... But are you _positive_ you’re alright, Master Bruce?”

“Perfectly fine, Alfred… Just tired. I’ll just be taking a shower and then returning to bed… Oh, and Dick said he’ll be by again tomorrow.”

Alfred smiled broadly.

“I’m _very_ happy to hear that, Master Bruce... Forgive me for asking, but is it possible that your estranged relationship with young Officer Grayson may be on the mend, Sir?”

Bruce smiled back at his old friend, secretly wriggling his sore butt beneath the covers, attempting to sooth his poor, beleaguered ass from the throbbing aftereffects of such a masterful pounding.

Already, he wanted Dick back inside him.

“…I believe it is, Alfred.”

 

 

 


	4. Calling Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where Bruce's deepest fears are exposed and someone gets flowers. Selina Kyle is introduced and then we end on a cliffhanger.  
> 

**Chapter Four:  
Calling Cards**

 

After Alfred left, an exhausted Bruce slowly unlocked the handcuffs and dragged himself into the shower, letting its steamy hot water baptize him. In his clouded state of delirious exhaustion, the man who was Batman had also decided that he would keep the stockings (which now lay bunched up and unfurled on his bathroom floor) and display them in the Bat Cave.

He’d get a mannequin and exhibit them as a treasured souvenir along with all the other items.

After the sweltering shower, Bruce _almost_ forgot to wipe off his self-decorated dressing mirror before utterly collapsing back onto his bed. He’d have to apologize to Alfred and his cleaning staff for the suspicious streaks tomorrow.

As Bruce flopped onto his incredibly large and comfortable bed, he found himself longing for Richard’s touch again, softly drifting into a peaceful drowsiness as his arms wrapped around his feathery pillow, wishing it were Dick beside him.

And then, for the first time in years, without the crutch of pills or hard alcohol, Bruce Wayne fell soundly asleep...

He was awoken later by the wonderful aroma of fried eggs and bacon filling the entire room. Bruce slowly opened his eyes to find a quiet Alfred now standing by his side, holding steaming plates of a mushroom omelette, thick bacon slices, various fruits, a small bowl of oatmeal, two varieties of juice and a _very_ welcome large mug of coffee…

All held perfectly still on the familiar silver serving tray in Alfred’s steady hands.

“Good morning, Master Bruce!”

As the Butler’s cheery salutation greeted him, Bruce rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Ahhh… Good Morning, Alfred… This is really sweet, but you didn’t have to do this… I gave you the day off, remember?”

“You did indeed, Sir... And I appreciated it greatly. But that was yesterday. It is now Monday morning and my regular duties have once again resumed... I trust that you slept well?”

“Wait… It’s Monday?!”

“It is indeed Monday morning, Sir.”

As Bruce gazed over at the clock, he suddenly realized that he had just slept for twenty-one straight hours. And he felt… good actually. In fact, he felt better than he had in a long time. It was as though he were seeing daylight for the first time in years.

“Wow, I guess I _did_ sleep well... Still, this is really an unexpected surprise. You don’t usually serve me breakfast.”

Alfred looked at the Master of Wayne Manor with a flicker of disappointment flashing across his proud eyes, as though Bruce had said something offensive to him.

“Ahem… I _always_ serve you breakfast, Sir... However, this is the first time in years that you have actually awoken at the appointed hour while I have stood upon this very spot.”

Bruce flushed a little as he began cutting into the hot omelette.

“You mean that you stand here _every_ morning… holding a tray of food like this… and I don’t wake up?”

“That is correct, Sir.”

“Oh my God… Alfred, I am _so_ sorry... Seriously, I don’t even know how you’ve been able to put up with me after all these years.”

The old man smiled, as Bruce made a mental note to get rid of all the prescription sleep narcotics.

“Well Sir, I did promise your mother that I would look after you.”

“That was when I was eight.”

“A promise _is_ a promise, Sir.”

“Yes it is… And thank you, Alfred. I still can’t believe how many of these wonderful breakfasts I must have missed.”

“Quite a few actually, and you’re very welcome, Master Bruce... May I presume that we should expect Master Grayson for dinner this evening?”

“I believe so... Would you mind confirming with him though, Alfred?”

“Not at all.”

“Good… Because I think it’s time I finally made an appearance at Wayne Industries.”

“Well done, Sir.”

Bruce decided that today was the day he stopped living in fear. The day he would face the world as a man, not as a demon called Batman, whose very presence caused Gotham’s criminals to cower in fear within its menacing shadow.

Today he became Bruce Wayne again.

As he cleaned himself up and donned his best suit, he knew that it was Richard who had given him the courage to face this day. Dick had made an incredibly bold play by revealing his homosexuality to him. To let Bruce know the _true_ depth of his feelings for him.

And for Bruce, it was as though his countless wet-dream hallucinations of Richard had suddenly become a reality. His dreams had literally come true. God, he couldn’t wait to see Dick again…

As a contented Bruce Wayne straightened his tie and descended the grand staircase of his illustrious Manor, the Master of the fine Estate happened to glance up over the fireplace and then saw…

The eyes of Doctor Thomas Wayne glaring back at him.

Stopping with shortened breath, Bruce now gazed spellbound at the piercing steely blue eyes of his stern father, painted on the colossal portrait which had hung above the mantle since the time immemorial.

Those hard eyes seemed to stare _through_ him and into his soul, contemptuously accusing him of treason and weakness.

The effect was chilling...

A part of Bruce Wayne wanted to run upstairs, to tear off his suit and hide under his covers until the night came again. The night would make it all better…

But he had to face his fears. He had to push forward as Bruce Wayne.

For Dick…

But the eyes of Thomas Wayne still glared at him accusingly. They silently blamed him for what he had allowed Dick to do to him. A silent Bruce pleaded with those eyes that it hadn’t been his fault, that he’d been tricked and handcuffed.

A victim.

No…

I wasn’t a victim, father... I was a willing participant. And what Bruce Wayne chooses to do as a grown man is his own damned business. I’m my own man now. His conservative-minded father had been dead for over thirty-five years now…

And then the painting spoke.

_Yes, murdered in cold blood before your very eyes in Crime Alley, boy… You remember that, don’t you Bruce? Remember how you swore unholy revenge to the night skies above as my spilled blood ran into the gutters? You made us so proud that night. And now look at you… Nothing but a frightened little faggot who likes to take it up the ass… Christ, you make me sick, to see what you’ve become, you disgusting little freak..._

Bruce ran downstairs past the haunted portrait before it could finish its spectral tirade. For the thousandth time, Bruce reminded himself that it was just a hallucination… This was Crane’s fear toxin at work again, twisting his unconscious fears so that they spilled into his realm of perception. His imagination…

As Bruce collected his thoughts (and his breath) at the edge of the Library, he wondered if somewhere deep inside, he was actually afraid of his father...

What Bruce was deathly afraid of was Thomas Wayne’s condemnation. Even from beyond the grave, Bruce desperately feared his father’s reprisal and still craved his unattainable love.

It was this ever-lurking dread in which his father’s spirit may somehow discover his most appalling secret that caused Bruce’s heart to beat uncontrollably. The overwhelming fear that Thomas Wayne would finally discover that his only son was…

Alfred’s unexpected hand on his tense shoulder almost caused Bruce to jump a foot into the air. He’d been so damned spooked by the musty, old painting that he hadn’t even noticed the faithful servant approaching him in broad daylight.

“I beg your pardon, Master Bruce… But are you alright? You look rather pale.”

Bruce put a hand over his heart and exhaled a deep breath, grinning at the butler.

“ _Whew_ … I’m fine now, Alfred. Just having another one of my panic attacks… Has that painting of my father always been so… creepy?”

Alfred looked at Bruce with genuine concern in his gentle blue eyes and then stroked his chin in careful thought.

“The painting above the mantle? I don’t believe so, Sir… However, now that I think about it, those portraits of your parents have been taking on a rather dull appearance lately. I believe both are due to be cleaned and restored offsite… I will arrange it at once, Sir.”

Bruce let his shoulders relax.

There had always been something about his father’s glaring portrait which had deeply unnerved him. If the damned thing were to be restored elsewhere, he certainly wouldn’t object. Not having those hard, accusing eyes constantly staring at him each time he descended the stairs would be a welcomed reprieve for his exhausted nerves.

However, before the old butler could walk away, Bruce grasped him gently by the elbow, searching for the words he needed to talk with his oldest friend regarding another matter.

“Alfred… I have a bit of a… _personal_ question… Would you mind?”

“Not at all, Sir.”

Bruce took a deep breath and then stumbled on with his query. It was important to him that Alfred knew about this.

“Alfred… I was just wondering… Did you know that… Dick is… gay?”

Alfred quizzically gazed at Bruce, as though he were unsure whether his employer had something else to add to that question. As though he were expecting a further inquiry. The old gentleman actually blinked twice before replying.

“Of course, Sir. I have been aware of that fact for quite some time now.”

“Oh… I see… Good… Good…”

“Are you quite sure you’re alright, Master Bruce?”

“I’m fine... I just wanted to make sure that you were aware of… Dick’s sexuality.”

“Very aware, Sir. And if I might be frank, I don’t believe Master Grayson has _ever_ tried to conceal his sexual orientation from the two of us… Yourself especially.”

Maybe he hadn’t.

In hindsight, it should have been blatantly obvious to the world’s greatest detective that Richard was gay. After all, the boy had fawned over him for years. Dick’s happy manner and the fact that – even as a self-conscious teenage boy - he actually _enjoyed_ wearing the Robin costume should have been a dead giveaway.

Bruce had probably been too busy being Batman to notice it.

But why couldn’t have Dick confided his sexual orientation to Bruce _years_ ago?...

It actually hurt Bruce a little that the boy hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him. Had the younger Richard simply been afraid of what Bruce’s reaction would have been? Perhaps Dick feared he would jeopardize their close partnership if he were to come out as a homosexual.

God, Richard must have suffered _terribly_ during those years… All those nights Dick had worn a brave and happy smile as the Boy Wonder had only been to hide his inner turmoil.

Sunday morning must have been the tipping point when all of Dick’s unrequited desires for Bruce had suddenly overflowed, erupting into that incredibly hot passionate anal-fucking.

And from the sorry state of his rear end, Bruce was certain that Dick must have surely taken _all_ of those years of sexual frustration out on his poor, stretched asshole…

Not that he minded.

In fact, he couldn’t wait for Richard to do it again.

And that had been the single-most shocking revelation for Bruce… How much he had absolutely _loved_ Richard’s monster cock pounding deep into his needy ass. Christ, he was getting hard just thinking about it...

Fondly remembering how Richard had mercilessly fucked him senseless like some tight little bitch, the feel of his massive cock deep inside him…

As Bruce’s ass began to twitch in anticipation at the thought of having that gigantic, meaty shaft slid back inside of it once again, he wasn’t sure he could wait until tonight to see Richard again…

 

* * *

 

The Members of the Board at Wayne Industries were more than a little surprised to see him back at work. But Bruce Wayne took it all in stride. He had a lot of catching up to do, so he studied the various reports in his office and scheduled his top people to brief him on their recent developments.

He actually managed to spend the majority of the morning and even early afternoon in his office, which suited him just fine. Bruce understood that he would have to ease himself back gently into the corporate lifestyle.

Dr. Jonathan Crane’s legacy on his precarious mental condition had made sure of that.

While reading through some particularly dry reports, Bruce was surprised when his Secretary Jeanine knocked on his office door, carrying an _enormous_ bouquet of flowers, almost as big as she was. In fact, she needed to wrap both of her slender arms around the colourful collection of flowers just to carry them through his doorway.

“Please come in, Jeanine... A gift from one of your many secret admirers, I assume?”

Peering through purple tufts of Valerian flowers, the pretty young Secretary smiled back at Bruce. It didn’t surprise him that this attractive young lady would be receiving flowers, but why was she bringing them into _his_ office?

“Actually Mr. Wayne… These just arrived… for _you_.”

“… For me?!”

Bruce’s first thought was that Dick had sent him flowers. Which would have been a sweet gesture, but this sort of public display of affection didn’t really seem like Richard’s style. Perhaps a gift from the staff?

Bruce snatched the card from the huge bouquet and quickly opened it while Jeanine was left holding the flowers. As Bruce examined the small card’s contents, an irritated look began to cross his brow.

“If you want to keep these Jeanine, be my guest. Otherwise, you can put them in the trash... Thanks.”

As the confused Jeanine left his office, carrying the large bundle of flowers with her, Bruce closed the door behind her. He peered at the card in his hand and read its flowing hand-written script once more…

Bruce,

Sorry about Saturday night, it was totally uncalled for.  
These are my _I’m Sorry_ Flowers. Could I talk to you?  
If nothing else, just to tell you how very sorry I am.  
Please call me at 555-2287 when you get a chance.

\- Selina

She had even dotted the ‘i’ in the middle of her name with a tiny heart and drawn a little cat face with whiskers in the corner… Cute. This note made Selina seem more like a lovesick high-school girl than the notorious ex-con who had once put a dozen cops in the Hospital with multiple lacerations.

Maybe she was both.

Dick’s warning about Selina still haunted him though, about how she was more dangerous than she had _ever_ been… But that warning made no sense. If Selina Kyle had committed any crimes since her recent release, why hadn’t the Police simply arrested her for parole violation?

Surely Dick didn’t think that Bruce was in danger of falling for her? To be honest, the only person Bruce was falling for now _was_ Dick. It hadn’t been easy to admit that to himself, but his paternal love for Richard Grayson was quickly developing into something… deeper.

Bruce decided to call Selina.

If nothing else, just to let her know that they wouldn’t be seeing one another again, and for her to please refrain from other flower deliveries. He wasn’t a flowers sort of guy.

She answered on the second ring.

“Selina, this is…”

“Bruce! I was hoping you would call. Look, I am _so_ sorry about Saturday night…”

“That’s fine, Selina. I just wanted to say…”

“God, I should have been honest with you. It’s just that I’ve been under a lot of stress lately… I guess I was just looking for someone to protect me… That’s why I reacted so poorly when you said you wouldn’t take me with you.”

“… Protect you? From _what_?”

It seemed unfathomable that the former arch-criminal Catwoman would require Bruce Wayne’s protection. Even without the claws, Selina was still a formidable martial artist. In a street fight, she could easily disable a man _twice_ her size.

He should know.

“… From Judson Caspian.”

Bruce knew that name.

Like Bruce Wayne, Judson Caspian was a wealthy Gotham socialite who had tragically lost someone he loved to a senseless act of brutality. Years ago, Judson’s wife Mary had inadvertently stumbled upon two armed thieves who had broken into the Caspian family home.

In their panic to escape, they had murdered a startled Mary Caspian in cold blood without even a second thought. It had changed her husband’s life forever.

Selina’s fears were not completely unfounded. Judson Caspian was a large and intimidating man who may have been a little off his rocker. From what Bruce had heard, Judson had become incredibly disenfranchised with Gotham’s Police after the death of his wife and had become a strong advocate of vigilantism.

But what did all this have to do with Selina?

“Why would Judson Caspian want to hurt you, Selina?”

“I was… dating him. I broke it off with him weeks ago, Bruce. I just couldn’t do it anymore. The guy was really starting to scare me… I mean he seemed sweet at first, but then he got… violent and weird. He was taking this new sex drug and getting into some stuff that made me uncomfortable.”

“…New drug?”

“Yeah, the same one you were inquiring about at Falcone’s… It’s called ‘NEED’... If you had actually found any of that shit on Saturday night, I was going to personally kick your cute little ass. It’s bad news, Bruce... Seriously, stay away from it.... It destroyed Judson Caspian.”

“I will, Selina... Have you told the police about Caspian?”

“He’s a well-connected businessman and I’m Catwoman. What exactly do you think the Police are going to do for me?”

“If he’s as bad as you say, they should be able to charge him with illegal drug use.”

“Sure… And I’d be dead before it even hit the papers. I’m telling you, Bruce… He’s fucking insane. This isn’t the Cocaine that you rich boys snort… This shit is pure, unadulterated, fuck-you-up, crazy juice... And I don’t think Judson was all that stable to begin with... If I turn the cops on him, he’ll kill me.”

In his defense, Bruce had _never_ snorted Cocaine. But he wasn’t about to correct Selina on that fact. Still, it sounded like Selina was actually in danger.

“When’s the last time you saw Judson?”

“About two weeks ago… when I broke up with him. I thought it was over, but then he called me on Friday night. He told me that if I didn’t get my ass back over to his place, he was going to hurt me… _bad_. I got so freaked that I wound up staying at a girlfriend’s house that night…

“I mean, I was Catwoman for fuck’s sake… You think guys would be scared of _me_! But that crazy motherfucker terrifies me, Bruce… Jesus, I’m sorry, I’m rambling… Anyways, to make a long story short, now you know the reason why I was so rude to you on Saturday night… I’m sorry, you’re a great guy and I really didn’t mean to be such a bitch.”

Bruce privately wondered if Selina became a whole different person when she put on her cat suit, just like he transformed when he donned the cowl and became Batman.

As Selina Kyle, she actually sounded just like any other woman who was nervous and afraid. Perhaps they were both just two frightened people who dressed up at night because being crazy was better than being scared.

“Look, it’s alright Selina, no harm done... But you have to get out of your apartment. It’s not safe for you there. If you need financial help, I can set you up somewhere for the time being…”

Through the receiver, Bruce suddenly heard Selina’s ear-piercing scream.

And then the clunky thuds as the phone receiver fell to the floor.

And then utter silence.

He shouted her name repeatedly with no response…

Until a deep male voice finally answered on the other end.

A deep male voice that sounded dangerously unstable.

“Little Selina can’t come to the phone right now... She’s been a very bad girl and needs to be punished. Such a naughty little Cat-girl…”

As the line suddenly went dead with an ominous click, Bruce stood and stared wide-eyed at the receiver still clenched in his hand, as though willing the line to come back to life…

All the while frantically wondering if it was already too late for Selina Kyle.

   
 


	5. Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina's been a very naughty girl, but it's poor Bruce who's going to be punished for it!  
> 

**Chapter Five:  
Sucker**

 

Dropping the phone, Bruce nervously fished around in his wallet until he pulled out the address that Selina had provided him with for the limo on Saturday night. With her hand-written home address now in hand, he picked up the phone to call the Police. If the GCPD were quick enough, Selina might still be saved…

There was a even chance that the sound of their Police sirens may frighten Judson Caspian away, allowing Selina Kyle the opportunity to escape from her insane ex-boyfriend.

While Bruce dialled, his hopes suddenly went up in smoke.

Outside his window, the shockwave of a powerful explosion suddenly rocked its thick plate glass, threatening to shatter its panes. Panicked cries from all around let him know that this wasn’t just another hallucination. It sounded just like a bomb had gone off…

Peering out of his rattled window, Bruce witnessed the mad scramble of terrified pedestrians on the sidewalks below. All traffic had come to a sudden snarled halt, the cacophony of blaring car horns instantly filling the air.

It was quickly descending into chaos.

Glancing up the street, past the fleeing crowd, he witnessed thick black smoke beginning to billow out of the ground floor of a large apartment building only two blocks away… The exact same apartment building whose address was written on the slip of paper he still held in his hand...

It was Selina Kyle’s apartment building.

As he peered closer, Bruce realized that the smoke was actually coming from the tower’s parking garage. Had there been _another_ car bombing in the downtown?! He wouldn’t put anything past Gotham mobsters these days…

_Or had Judson Caspian plant the bomb._

He hated these flashes of intuition, because they were usually right. Looking at the address again, Bruce saw that Selina Kyle lived on the ninth floor of the luxury apartment tower, high above the underground parking garage.

Unless the explosion had damaged the building’s foundations, Selina should be uninjured.

_Unless it was just a diversion, you moron._

Fuck…

It _was_ a diversion.

Selina’s ex-boyfriend had left Bruce with the impression that Judson Caspian was so far gone that he _could_ have set off a time bomb… just to have Selina all to his deranged self. To enact out his sick and twisted revenge on her uninterrupted by her neighbors.

Creating an emergency evacuation showed a callous disregard for human life, but the jilted lover may have been lost in some drug-induced fixation. Harvey Dent had been a drooling idiot by the time Batman had brought him in. Selina could have been the only thing that even registered with Judson now.

Still, it was actually a clever plan. It made Caspian an even deadlier adversary. Wayne knew that any available cop would be _far_ too busy responding to this crisis than to bother with a domestic abuse call… especially one which was coming from the very building undergoing the evacuation.

Which left Bruce Wayne as Selina’s only hope.

As Bruce raced out of his office, he slapped the address down hard on Jeanine’s desk, staring with a riveting intensity that the nervous young Secretary had never witnessed from her imposing boss before.

“Jeanine, I need you to focus and listen to me _very_ carefully… I have to go into that bombed building. Selina Kyle’s life is in danger. If you don’t hear from me in exactly thirty minutes, I want you to call the Police and ask for Officer Richard Grayson. Tell him _everything_ that happened and where I am. Do you understand what you need to do?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What is the name of the Officer you need to call?”

“Officer Richard Grayson.”

“Who’s life is in danger?”

“Selina Kyle.”

“Good girl.”

As Bruce loosened his tie and raced for the elevator, he prayed that he’d be able to make it in time. There were two blocks of frightened people, nine floors of smoky stairs, and a madman standing in his way.

From what he could remember, Judson Caspian was a big man and probably as tough as nails… But that wouldn’t be enough to stop Bruce. He’d battled monsters _much_ worse than Caspian before.

It was only a matter of whether he could make it in time.

In the chaos of the streets and pushing his way through the throngs of people who were fleeing in the opposite direction, Bruce had forgotten the other challenge he had to face...

His own damned fear.

Struggling to maintain control of his wild suspicions by being this close to so many manic people, his private fears soon escalated, threatening to overwhelm him. He had to push it out of his mind and remain focused…

Selina’s life depended on it.

Ducking into the abandoned alleyway of the luxury apartment building had been his sanity’s saving grace. Exerting himself by climbing up nine flights of metal stairs on the building’s exterior fire escape allowed Bruce to push those worries from his mind.

But being this out of shape left him gasping for breath.

Dick was right… He was getting old.

As Bruce caught his breath and gathered his courage, he quietly made his way into the hallway, hearing the muffled fire alarms from the eighth floor below. Why weren’t the fire alarms working on _this_ floor? Nevertheless, it seemed that all the floor’s occupants had been evacuated.

Now he only needed to find Selina.

As Bruce carefully made his way through the eerie hallway to Apartment 909, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. This wasn’t just one of his manifested terrors again, he was actually getting nervous. He wasn’t used to doing this sort of thing as Bruce Wayne.

The door to Selina’s apartment was unlocked.

Quickly pushing his way through the doorway and bracing himself for a fight, Bruce stumbled into Selina’s well-furnished living room… immediately discovering that it was vacant. There was the disconnected phone with its dislodged receiver sprawled across the middle of the floor.

He nervously looked around.

He couldn’t help but notice that for an ex-con who didn’t have a job, she was doing very well for herself. Her apartment had brand new, high-end furniture and he was pretty sure that some of the paintings of cats on her walls were originals.

But that was something to worry about later.

For now, he needed to ascertain whether Selina was still here and still alive. It was entirely possible that Caspian had abducted her, using the mad panic of the evacuation as his cover. He called out to her.

“Selina? It’s Bruce. Are you in here?”

A small and frightened voice answered from the room immediately to his right.

“…In the bedroom.”

It was Selina’s voice!

But it wasn’t the seductive purr that he would have normally associated with the sultry Miss Kyle. This was the small voice of a woman who was either afraid or wounded. The words were not spoken as an invitation, but rather as an admission.

With his fists on high alert, Bruce crashed into the bedroom, ready to start swinging…

When he was halted by a strange and unexpected sight.

In the darkened corner of the bedroom, Bruce found the apartment’s lone tenant standing quietly in the corner. Selina stood with her back to him, her face pressed against the corner, unwilling to move.

She was wearing the infamous tight black outfit again. The same one that Bruce had hoped to _never_ see on her again… She was Catwoman, but quietly standing in the corner, in the same way that a child might stand if they were punished and sent to stand in the corner by a school teacher.

Bruce didn’t see any noticeable injuries, but something was definitely amiss. Selina was _never_ this docile. There was a good likelihood that she was in shock.

“Selina?... It’s Bruce. Are you alright?”

Without turning, Selina answered him in a quiet, child-like voice.

“I’ve been a naughty girl. I must be punished.”

That bastard Caspian must have drugged her… or _worse_.

“Selina, we have to get out of here! Now!”

As Bruce quickly strode towards Selina, fully intending to carry her over his shoulder if he had to, he suddenly froze in his tracks... The deep male voice that had suddenly spoke from _behind_ him revealed that - beyond the shadow of a doubt - he had just fallen for a trap.

Judson Caspian had gotten the drop on him.

“Selina must face her punishment in order to cleanse you of your sins, Mr. Wayne. Rejoice in her willing sacrifice, for today may be the day or your redemption!”

As Bruce spun around to confront Selina’s assailant, the first thing that he saw was the nickel-plated Czechoslovakian CZ-75 that Judson Caspian firmly held in his hand…

Its shiny 9mm barrel was aimed squarely at Bruce’s chest.

Mentally measuring the distance between them, Bruce figured that he could leap the twelve foot span and tackle the larger man… But if Caspian were _any_ kind of marksman, he’d arrive dead on impact.

Judson Caspian’s gun and that distance gave him the edge… for now.

Bruce raised both hands defensively in order to put the taller man at ease.

“Alright Caspian, calm down... I’m not here for a fight.”

“Of course not Mr. Wayne. You’re here for your salvation… or your death. Your fate is now in the hand of the Gods of desire.”

While Caspian rambled on like a Heretic, Bruce quickly studied his opponent. The older man was big, at least six-foot-four, and still athletic. He had the look of a stone-cold, out-of-luck killer in his twitching, blood-shot eyes. Bruce had no doubts that this mentally unstable man would kill him without hesitation.

But Judson Caspian still held some semblance of reason. He wasn’t a full-blown lunatic. He wore his dark red suit quite well. In the shadowy light of Selina’s bedroom however, the man’s outfit seemed to take on the shade of blood. The dark circles and wrinkles below Caspian’s eyes indicated that he didn’t sleep much, but he was still aware of what was going on.

His face reminded Bruce of the heroin addicts littering Gotham’s dark alleyways.

The man holding the pistol was obviously troubled, but dangerous. If someone had informed Bruce that Judson Caspian had recently escaped from Arkham Asylum, he would have no reason to doubt them.

“Look, I’m not here to hurt you, Judson… I only want to make sure Selina is alright. There was an explosion in the parking garage. The Police are everywhere…”

Judson Caspian laughed out loud.

“My fiery offering shall keep the buzzing flies of Gotham entertained for some time yet, Mr. Wayne…”

“My God Caspian!… That bomb… It was _you_?!”

“Of course! An offering to the Gods of the City. Take pleasure in my labors, Bruce Wayne. Seize this glory you have found so that you may join me, Brother... I have tasted of Ambrosia, the nectar of the Gods… The course of my life is no longer my own to determine... My will has mingled with the bloodline of the Gods so that I must render their Divine Law!”

If Bruce had any doubts before, they were now put to rest.

Judson Caspian was out of his fucking mind.

Selina had said that the older man had become dependant on a super-addictive, recreational sex-drug called Need. That must have been the same drug that had forced Harvey Dent into a medically induced coma as well. Bruce wasn’t sure what the madman had planned for himself and Selina now, but he needed to try and talk him out of it...

Quickly.

“You’re under the influence of Need, Caspian... If you don’t get help, it’s going to kill you... Look, I have a friend that’s being successfully treated… Let me help you.”

The effects of the drug could be fatal after only weeks of use.

“Mr. Wayne, it is I that shall help _you_ … I could die at this very moment and still carry this taste of Heaven to Paradise... My ecstasy is greater than even death itself... You have yet to taste of the divine sacrament... You have not seen the light of holy desire…”

Bruce realized that Judson Caspian had been washed out with the tide to the deep end of the crazy pool. Attempting to reason with him wasn’t accomplishing anything. He had to rely on his fists.

Bruce’s only hope was to wait for an opening to then take the big man down. Even if he managed to avoid the first shot, there was the chance Selina might get hit. There was also the possibility that Jeanine would panic and call Richard of course, but he wasn’t banking on it.

“Alright Caspian… What do you want me to do?”

“You must worship at the altar of Selina Kyle and then seek her divine blessing, my friend.”

Bruce turned his head and gazed at the once proud female arch-criminal who was now huddled in a corner like a school girl, staring blankly at the wall. How the fuck was he supposed to worship at her altar?

“If Selina is divine, then why are you punishing her like this, Caspian?”

“She suffers for your sins, Brother… As the mortal vessel of the divine. The time has come to begin your lesson… Go to her now.”

To emphasize his point, Judson Caspian waved the pistol at a puzzled Bruce, indicating that he should go to Selina. The younger man watched apprehensively at the hand gun being carelessly waved at him. Bruce hoped the Czechoslovakian-made pistol didn’t have a hair trigger.

Deciding that he had no choice but to play Caspian’s little game for now, Bruce turned and slowly walked to the corner where Selina stood alone. In her slinky black outfit, she blended into the room’s shadows.

As Bruce came to a stop directly behind Selina, he caught himself reminiscing about the past. Those nights where the pair of them had battled on Gotham’s rooftops long ago. It was a strange time to suddenly be feeling nostalgic but he suspected it was due to those cute clip-on cat ears he hadn’t seen in years…

The man with the gun called out his next commandment.

“Be anointed with genuine articles of the gods’ property, Mr. Wayne… Allow your hands to indulge in the perfect breasts of the Goddess. Lay your hands upon the flesh and revel in its ample bounty.”

Bruce hoped that Caspian was simply fulfilling some voyeuristic fantasy and not looking for an excuse to shoot him in the back. Still, he’d better play along with the man’s sick fantasies and not cause him stress.

As Bruce held Selina’s large breasts in his powerful hands, it was like he had found an undiscovered country. He couldn’t remember the last time he had fondled a woman’s tits like this…

Actually, he couldn’t recall fondling a woman’s tits at all.

The heavy and fleshy sensation beneath the soft, lurex bodysuit sent strange shivers down his spine into his loins, as though Selina’s breasts were somehow forbidden to him. Bruce ran his open hands over her erect, protruding nipples – allowing each of his fingers to bounce off those plucky nipples.

Selina drew a sudden gasp when he squeezed her erect nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“Good, Mr. Wayne… But now you must absolve yourself of sin and beg for her forgiveness… And you must beg for that forgiveness _on your knees_.”

Glancing back at Caspian for an opening, Bruce found himself staring directly down the barrel of the CZ-75.

So much for that idea.

He dropped to his knees.

“Behold, Brother!… Behold the glory of the ass which men have only dreamed of!”

In contrast to her rock hard thighs, there was a pleasant softness to Selina’s tight round butt, which now waited mere inches away from his face. As Bruce knelt at Selina’s curvy backside, he noticed that the tightly stretched fabric of her cat suit revealed every delicate, feminine curve of her luscious ass.

“Indulge your desires, Mr. Wayne… Embrace your senses… Take hold of the divine ass of the Goddess.”

Bruce raised his hands to squeeze the wonderful mixture of muscle and softness beneath the fabric of the supple lurex. While Selina did have a great ass, it wasn’t the one he wanted to squeeze. In all honesty, Bruce should have been turned on by this, but instead… It just felt like he was cheating on Dick.

Not that Judson Caspian noticed.

“Taste of the pleasures of Heaven, Brother… Lick the perfect ass.”

Bruce had a feeling that the lunatic with the gun was enjoying this _much_ more than he was. Still, Bruce obediently stuck out his tongue and ran it over the slinky fabric covering Selina’s tight ass. He firmly held her ass cheeks and tongued her crack hard as she whispered a soft moan.

She was getting turned on. Bruce actually heard her start to purr…

Literally.

“Your alms have proven worthy, Mr. Wayne… You may dine at her altar. This perfect woman, this creature of heavenly perfection that I have so desperately longed for… Her growing hunger must now be appeased by your own ravenous appetite. To be satiated, you must feast on her delights…”

Bruce suspected that in Caspian’s own warped mind, the sick man had idealized Selina Kyle. Due to the effects of Need, Selina had obviously become the ultimate woman to him, a perfect Goddess of desire.

When Bruce had turned her down on Saturday night, Judson Caspian’s religious doctrine of the divine Selina Kyle must have been blasphemed as well. In Caspian’s twisted world, there could be no greater sin than rejecting Selina. These must have been the ‘sins’ the madman was referring to.

The sermon continued.

“Let thy mouth be christened by her rod, and your hunger be sated by Salvation, Brother. Feast now upon her mighty staff so that your soul may know of joy.”

As Selina slowly spun around, Bruce had assumed that the black leather straps which had run snuggly around her firm waist were a new part of the Catwoman outfit…

He’d been incredibly wrong.

As Selina Kyle turned, Bruce suddenly got an incredibly close look at the black, massive, glistening strap-on hanging from her pelvis. As he stared in shock at her new appendage, the enormous silicone monstrosity slapped into his cheek, a beckoning invitation to his open mouth.

Christ, that thing was _huge_!

Bruce blinked nervously at her giant black cock, unsure if his mouth could even accommodate something like that! It was the diameter of a silver dollar and thirteen inches long.

As Selina wiggled her hips seductively, she rubbed the giant sex toy across the delicate flesh of his well-positioned lips. Unable to avoid its tip, Bruce tasted the bitter, sticky substance which covered this monster toy cock. It was too acrid to be lubrication, reminding him more of some plant-based salve than petroleum jelly.

Bruce quickly yanked his head away in response to the pungent shock of its foul taste, prompting Selina to gaze down at him with large, imploring eyes while using her silk-gloved hands to return his head into position.

She whispered a deadly warning to him.

“Bruce… He’s crazy… He’ll kill us both… Please... You _have_ to suck it.”

As Selina placed her silken-gloved hand beneath his chin and gently guided Bruce’s mouth back to her awaiting toy, he surrendered to her. Bruce realized what was at stake. Judson Caspian had promised him salvation… or death.

Opening his lips wide, he let the massive penis-shaped tool slide into his mouth.

The bitter taste was still there, but Bruce managed to overcome his gag reflex and wrap his wet mouth around more of her flexible cock, allowing its enormity to fill his entire mouth and throat. Selina suddenly held onto the top his head as she moaned with pleasure, deftly twirling his thick hair around her sharpened claws.

As Bruce took deep breaths through his nose, Selina slowly moved her hips back and forth, pushing her big, black cock deeper down his expanding throat, firmly gripping the top of his head with her strong hands to bring his face closer to her thrusting pelvis.

Bruce was surprised at how fucking good he was at this.

He had fully expected to choke on that massive cock, but he was able to relax and let it slide deep into his throat, making wet ‘ _Glub_ ’ ‘ _Glub_ ’ sounds as his head bounced up-and-down on her sexy, black enormity.

Enjoying the submissive spectacle as Bruce gazed up at her with teary, choking eyes, Selina continued to force her large, pliable penis deeper and deeper down his throat.

With a scream of pleasure, Catwoman went for broke and ruthlessly grabbed a handful of his hair, slamming the lengthy dildo fully into Bruce’s throat to the point where he couldn’t breathe.

As she held both his head and the lengthy cock firmly in place, Bruce’s lips came to rest against its silicone balls, while its thirteen inches of thick, black shaft filled his entire esophagus.

It was too deep for Bruce to even breathe.

As Selina passionately continued to grind his face into her hot pelvis, forcing him to deep-throat the entire colossal length of her strap-on, Bruce’s futile struggles to draw air were failing, leaving him faltering along the verge of unconsciousness.

At the last possible second, Selina slowly extracted the giant cock out of his throat, allowing him to finally take a life-saving breath. As he helplessly bowed over, coughing from the cruel onslaught of his throat, the seductive Catwoman peered down at a hapless Bruce.

“My, my… You love to suck Mommy’s big cock, don’t you?”

Catwoman slowly ran her silky thumb across his quivering lips while she enticingly licked her own. Slowly, his mistress kneeled down to face him, running her tongue across his face while she sent her wandering hand slowly across his muscular leg.

Until a silk glove that ended in sharp claws found his own swelling penis beneath tight pants.

“ _Mmm_ … What have we here?... Mommy _like_... Bruce is such a naughty little boy.”

Bruce felt his own cock exploding with life as Selina stroked it, slowly bringing a second hand between his legs to undo his belt… and then unbutton his pants… and finally slide his strained zipper down until it freed his own painfully erect cock.

While she playfully nibbled on his earlobe, those wonderful silken hands stroked his own pleading manhood. He felt her heaving breasts rub against his own chest while she quietly whispered into his ear.

“This will be our little secret, Bruce... Mommy’s going to take _good_ care of her little boy… But you’ve been a naughty little scamp while I was away… Haven’t you, Darling?”

As Selina gripped his balls, Bruce gasped deeply as the jolt of pain from his testicles mixed with the pleasure of her masterful touch. He audibly moaned as two silk-gloved hands ran tightly up the entire thick, length of his shaft.

Catwoman slowly rose once more to her feet, leaving his teased cock aching for her silken touch again.

As Bruce came face-to-face with the massive sex toy once more, he helplessly endured its heavy length of silicone slapping against his cheek before it slapped against the other… Over and over. Catwoman was moving her curvy hips, playfully pistol-whipping Bruce’s face with her lengthy black strap-on.

“Now, now… Don’t fret. This is for your own good, Darling… Don’t lie to Mother… I know how badly you’ve wanted me to put this giant black cock into your tight little ass… I know by the way you always look at me... Do you love Mommy’s big cock, Bruce?…. Tell me how badly you want it to fuck you... Don’t lie to Mommy, Darling…”

His own cock was on fire now, throbbing like a piston between his trembling legs as he felt feverish with desperate passion. His asshole literally twitched in excitement as he envisioned Selina mounting him from behind and launching that massive fuck-tool deep into his needy asshole.

He broke into a hot sweat just thinking about it.

As he struggled to catch his excited breath, Bruce Wayne’s sole desire became a need to be soundly fucked in the ass by Mommy and her black monster cock… like some cheap little whore. He needed to have Mommy bend him over and make him her little boy again.

_Your scars._

That strong voice deep inside him again…

Yes, his scars… A lifetime as Batman had left its mark on his body. Bruce’s back was a mass of scar tissue, and many of those scars had been left by Catwoman herself. If Selina were to witness his bare back, she would instantly know who he _really_ was.

He was Batman.

Yes, Bruce Wayne was Batman… And he had fallen in love with his own ward, Richard Grayson. Maybe he _did_ need to be punished. Punished for falling in love with the man he had helped raise, the tragically abandoned boy he had taken in all those years ago...

Maybe having this beautiful woman push her long, thick cock deep into his ass was just what the Doctor ordered. If nothing else, it was _exactly_ what his father would have prescribed for his cock-craving, homosexual ass.

Mommy could make a real man out of him and straighten out her naughty little boy.

_You’ve been poisoned with Need, Bruce._

That sticky, foul-tasting substance which had initially coated the strap-on dildo… That slimy ooze which he had sucked off her massive cock like some greedy, backstreet whore…

It had been Need.

The fire that was now racing through his veins, setting his mouth, ass and cock ablaze with mad desire were due to the effects of the super-potent sex drug called Need. He was being inundated with overpowering sexual desires and Selina was only too happy to oblige.

Catwoman fixed him with another naughty smile while she continued to slap her heavy cock across his blushing face.

“Are you afraid, Darling?... Afraid of Mommy’s giant cock?... Would you like it in your slutty, little mouth again?”

Like the whore he was, Bruce nodded.

Taking the supple shaft deep into his throat and wrapping his arms around Selina’s hips, Bruce frantically grasped and caressed her wonderful ass in his hands, admiring the feel of the soft lurex across his fingertips as he desperately sucked on her giant silicone cock.

While Selina pumped the fleshy toy deeper into his insatiable mouth, it made wet gulping sounds as she mercilessly throat-fucked him. Catwoman was now purring with supreme satisfaction at Bruce’s profound appreciation for her large tool.

“Mmm… Such a good little boy… You love Mommy’s big cock, don’t you, Darling?”

As he sucked her monstrous shaft, Bruce obediently nodded his head up and down, using his tight grip on her incredibly hot ass to push the big cock deeper into his throat, unable to control himself anymore.

He needed his Mommy.

“That feels so nice… But Mommy has to give you your _second_ dose of medicine, Darling… And I’m afraid this time, the Doctor said it _must_ be administered into your pretty little ass... You have to be a brave little boy now and let Mommy slide her big cock into your ass... Can Mommy fuck your tight little asshole with her big, black cock, Sweetheart?”

As the tears fell from his eyes, he emphatically nodded his head up and down, no longer able to resist her. And yet, he knew that if Selina hit him with a second dose of Need, all hope for his soul was lost.

Bruce Wayne would become nothing more than her mindless, little fuck slave.

As Selina hauled the long, spit-covered shaft from his throat, Bruce’s mind was drowning in a lust-filled Paradise. The drug had now taken over his mind, transforming him into a willing slave to this woman’s lusty desires.

But he knew that Mommy would finally take away all his nightmares to make a _real_ man out of her scared little boy… This ass-fucking was all for his own good. Bruce needed Mommy to fix him… To pound his gay, naughty ass with her giant cock until it didn’t love Daddy’s cock anymore…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-time fans of Batman in the comics may have recognized the name of Selina’s crazy ex-boyfriend, Judson Caspian... 
> 
> First appearing in Detective #575 (Batman: Year Two), the elder Judson Caspian was Gotham’s first dark vigilante, the murderous figure known as “The Reaper”. Dressing as a black-and-crimson incarnation of Death, the terrifying image of the Reaper was the last thing many of Gotham’s criminals would ever see.
> 
> In this story however, Judson Caspian did not become the Reaper. He is simply a wealthy man who lost his beloved wife tragically to a botched robbery. Since that time, Caspian has dedicated himself to various right-wing movements in Gotham, including organizing citizens to become involved in his street justice movement. Until recent events, he was actually a vocal supporter of the Batman and his war against Crime.
> 
> Similar to the straight-laced Judson Caspian, Harvey Dent also does not have a secret identity. In the comics, Harvey Dent is (of course) the villainous and disfigured Two-Face. In my story however, he is still currently an unscarred prominent District Attorney seeking to clean up a corrupt Gotham who also happens to be Bruce Wayne’s close friend. 
> 
> Harvey is the unfortunate District Attorney whom Bruce has already mentioned in the previous chapters, the one who was exposed to high-doses of Need. For the past month, poor Harvey has been in a medically-induced coma while his body recovers. It was actually Harvey’s precarious condition which prompted Bruce to begin his investigation into the drug in the first place.
> 
> What nefarious developments could have happened to these two pillars of the moral community to make them go all crazy like that?! 
> 
> Anyways, let’s get back to Selina and Bruce, shall we?...


	6. Memories Awakened

**Chapter Six:  
Memories Awakened**

 

As Selina gently spun Bruce around like a prized possession in preparation to slide her massive strap-on into his awaiting hole, Bruce’s world also turned one-hundred-and-eighty degrees as he obediently bent over, offering his beautiful mistress complete control of his trembling ass.

With hot anticipation, Bruce felt his pants being slowly being lowered around his ankles and then tossed aside by Selina’s guiding hands while his boxer shorts shortly followed them.

As he gladly offered his naked ass to her, Selina gazed admiringly and gave it an affectionate little pat. Retrieving a tube from the floor, she cautiously applied the special ‘medicine’ to the long, black shaft of her thick dildo, carefully sliding the sticky substance back-and-forth, coating its entire massive span while Bruce looked on between his legs and happily waited.

“Mommy hates to make a mess, Darling. After all, your medicine was _very_ difficult to obtain… But you’re worth it, Sweetheart… Every last drop.”

As Bruce Wayne prepared for his final submission to his new Mommy-Kitty, his insides ached to feel her big black cock thrust deep within him. His Mommy-Kitty had promised that she was going to make him all better.

She would be his new Mommy. And this time, he promised he would be a _very_ good boy.

Bruce drew a deep, ecstatic sigh as he waited with his ass in the air and hands on his knees, preparing for his new life as Selina’s obedient fuck slave, staring blissfully ahead…

Gazing happily at the tall man with the gun… At a man standing with a gun… Just like that night so many years ago…

That night when a petty gangster named Joe Chill had destroyed his young life with two thundering bullets, murdering his parents in cold blood, with a gun just like that one, standing in the shattered night, pointing the gun, just like…

In Bruce’s broken mind, the tall figure of Judson Caspian _became_ Joe Chill and the room around him became that horrific night in Crime Alley. He was once again immersed in his own nightmare of a boy’s nightmare… Until the murderous fury awoke once more within his dormant veins, making Bruce’s body shake with rage.

His primal need for vengeance suddenly twisted his face into an angry snarl.

With a scream of hatred which only children can yell, Bruce launched himself at the tall man who stood transfixed in awe of Selina Kyle, suddenly tackling Judson Caspian with the explosive power of an enraged linebacker as the two men were sent sprawling into the next room.

The gun Caspian once held was knocked out of his fingers the instant a screaming Bruce Wayne hit him like a human freight train.

The flattened and shocked Judson Caspian vainly attempted to regain his senses and defend himself while an insane Bruce Wayne relentlessly rained down punches from above, striking out at the perceived face of Joe Chill.

In Bruce’s terrified mind, his own parents now lay dead and bleeding behind him.

Any defenses that Caspian may have offered were rendered meaningless by the seething anger now erupting in Bruce’s hammering fists. A lifetime of fighting crime in the bloodstained streets of Gotham brought their struggle to a violent and one-sided end.

With murderous intent, Bruce’s strong hands wrapped like a vise around the battered man’s neck as he began to frantically squeeze the life out of the beaten man. Bruce Wayne squeezed with the mad strength of thirty-five years of revenge, smiling wildly as Caspian’s pulse grew weaker and weaker…

_It’s over... Let him go._

The voice of the man he had lost three years ago, the man whom Crane’s toxin had drowned in a Sea of Nightmares – that oozing black sea which had flooded into his fractured consciousness. That noble voice that was his _true_ self, the man he had _earned_ the right to be, not the frightened child or the brutal Batman.

As Bruce’s mind withdrew from its hallucination, he finally loosened his grip and began to take gasping deep, wheezing breaths. As his spent body attempted to recover from its sudden bout of madness, he heard a deafening sound which could have been his last…

The unexpected BOOM of the freed pistol and its clapping echo startled the exhausted Bruce Wayne. He actually felt the whizzing air from its bullet streak overtop of his head...

As if awakening from a slow-motion nightmare, the blinking Bruce Wayne gazed up as the delusional fog suddenly parted, staring directly into the barrel of the smoking CZ-75.

He gazed at the two silken-gloved hands which expertly clasped the weapon’s grip.

The startled man looked up past the barrel, into the twinkling green eyes of Selina Kyle as she now grinned and lowered its muzzle directly at Bruce’s head - while her glistening thirteen-inch long strap-on still dangled like some black promise between her hips.

“Mommy’s _very_ disappointed in you, Bruce… Fighting with your classmates… Tsk Tsk, young man… I will _not_ tolerate such bad behavior… Mommy’s going to have to spank that tight, naughty little bottom.”

Bruce looked down at the bloodied and bruised face of Judson Caspian. He instantly felt sick as he realized just how far his hallucination had taken him. He’d almost murdered this drug-addicted felon.

_You’re going to kill someone if you don’t stop... You’ve done this before... Do you remember?_

Yes… There had been another time when he had almost killed a different man. When Batman had fought the giant lizard-man, beating the monster beyond recognition, only to look down and find the wrecked and bloody mess of another man’s face beneath his bloodied fists…

Waylon Jones.

That has been his name... Waylon had been a night-shift facility worker at Gotham Zoo who had been taking dirty money on the side to dispose of mob victims in the crocodile enclosure.

When Batman had caught Jones red-handed that night, butchering another discarded witness to Carmine Falcone’s many crimes, he had lost his mind. Witnessing the big man dump female human body parts into the crocodile pit, the inhuman Waylon Jones had suddenly turned into a giant Crocodile Man before his very eyes…

When the fighting was over, there was a brief glimpse of reality that told an insensate Bruce that Batman had actually beaten a barely-alive Waylon Jones into something considerably less than human…

And that there had never been a Crocodile Man, only Waylon Jones. He had literally beat his face in.

_It’s Crane’s fear toxin, Bruce… In our eyes, Jones was doing terrible things that no human should ever do, so our mind made him something other than human… That’s why you have to stop this._

No!!!

But in his heart, Bruce knew it was the truth. The crimes of Waylon Jones may have been horrific, but Bruce couldn’t lose control like that. He couldn’t let his fractured mind twist criminals into something monstrous. He had vowed _never_ to take a life, not even the lives of the criminals he defended his city from.

He was Gotham’s sworn protector, not her masked Executioner.

As Bruce stared up at Selina with tears now welling in his eyes, the nefarious Catwoman looked back at him with big green eyes, her face a mixture of confusion and compassion. She lowered the gun, smiled and was about to say something when all Hell broke loose.

The powerful leg of Officer Richard Grayson kicked open the front door as the man burst into the room like a deadly force of Nature. With his gun now aimed directly at Selina Kyle and his eyes continuing to dart around the room for unexpected dangers, Dick screamed at her…

“GOTHAM CITY POLICE!... DROP THE GUN, KYLE!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!”

It was Bruce’s wonderful boy again...

Robin had come to save him from Catwoman, just like in the good old days. But Dick certainly wasn’t Robin _or_ a boy anymore…

As if in slow motion, Bruce watched as a nervous Selina suddenly let go of the shiny gun, watching it spiral and twist through the air as it descended and hit the hardwood floor with a dull thud, bouncing once until it came to a final rest.

Catwoman raised her clawed hands above her head and then smiled sweetly at Dick, jutting out her impressive breasts.

“Thank God you’re here, Officer! That man was going to kill both Mr. Wayne and myself!”

As Selina finished, a second uniformed Officer suddenly skidded through the doorway - breathing hard behind Richard. From the sweat on this man’s forehead, Bruce realized that Richard must have sprinted up nine floors to get here and his poor partner couldn’t keep up.

The new-arrival was a young Hispanic cop who gathered his breath and stared unbelievably at the scene before him... At the lacerated face of Judson Caspian, the half-naked (and still erect) Bruce Wayne sitting on top of him, and then at the seductive Catwoman with her hands above her head and the massive strap-on still hanging between her tight thighs.

As though he had just entered the immoral Den of Satan, the young Spanish Officer quickly crossed himself with his left hand and nervously drew his gun with his right.

“Mother of God Dick, what the Hell happened here?!”

“It’s alright, Officer Valdez… Call an ambulance and the crime scene guys. We’ll get the details soon enough.”

Officer Valdez took a final, guilty look at the seductive Catwoman while his dark eyes drifted down to her still-attached, massive strap-on. He crossed himself once more and grabbed his radio.

“Right… I’ll call them.”

A moment later, as Richard kept his gun trained on Selina Kyle, the second cop retrieved the CZ-75 from beneath her and then secured it, placing it into an evidence bag. Only then did Dick then look over at Bruce. It appeared as though he may have been in shock.

“Are you alright, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce stared up at the ceiling realizing just how far he had let himself go. He closed his tear-streaked eyes and sighed.

“…No.”

Selina Kyle stepped forward, her hands still raised, and glanced down at the body still laying below Bruce.

“This man is Judson Caspian, Officer... I broke up with him a couple of weeks ago when he started over-dosing on the sex-drug Need. He broke into my apartment and was about to murder me... Mr. Wayne risked his life to save me, but I’m afraid that delusional madman forced me do… _terrible_ things to my poor, darling Bruce.”

Dick eyed the massive strap-on dildo hanging from her waist and the familiar, slinky bodysuit she wore. If she had been _forced_ to do terrible things to Bruce, she certainly didn’t have to sound so happy about it. When it came to acts of depravity, Dick doubted if Selina Kyle needed much encouragement anyway.

“We’ll get full statements from the _both_ of you, Miss Kyle... You’ll also be given the opportunity to contact a lawyer. But right now, I’m placing you under arrest for violating your Parole conditions.”

Selina’s green eyes blazed with sudden defiance, and then locked on Officer Grayson with a deadly, venomous glare.

“I’m sorry… But could you please explain _how_ I am violating my parole conditions, Officer?”

“You’re dressed as Catwoman and you’re in possession of a firearm, Miss Kyle. Both actions are a breach of your parole.”

Catwoman stared back at him incredulously, as though he were a dense fool.

“Caspian made me put this outfit on at gunpoint! And that’s _his_ gun! I was only trying to prevent Bruce from murdering Judson!”

Ever since his days as Robin, Richard had _always_ hated Selina Kyle. Saying the proceeding words must have gave the young Officer a deep and profound satisfaction.

“Selina Kyle, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

Catwoman took it in stride.

“I’m fully aware of my rights, Officer. And I’m not resisting arrest.”

To prove her point, Selina turned around placed her hands on the wall, spreading her legs wide apart, assuming the familiar position. As she did so, she arched her back, jutting out a perfectly proportioned ass. She cocked her head around to look back at the pair of young Officers behind her, offering them a wicked smile.

“So… Which one of you two, big studs wants to frisk me?... Or will it take the _both_ of you?... I _do_ hope it’s the both of you... I was locked up all alone for such a long time.”

Dick sighed in exasperation, still holding his gun on the horny bitch. How many times had she pulled that slutty shtick on Batman in the past? And how many times had Bruce actually let her?

“Officer Valdez, please arrest Miss Kyle for violation of her parole conditions. And be _very_ careful, she’s much more dangerous than she looks. Radio Officer Jenny O’Neil to accompany you when you get downstairs. And get that sex toy bagged as evidence. I’ll stay with Mr. Wayne and take his statement until the ambulance arrives and then I’ll meet up with you both at the station.”

They watched as Officer Valdez tentatively approached and cuffed Selina’s hands behind her back while she made small moans of mocking pleasure, rubbing her round ass against his leg while the young Officer flushed.

As the nervous Valdez lead the infamous arch-criminal from the room, Selina suddenly stopped and turned, staring intently between Bruce’s legs - at his painfully obvious hard-on. A knowing smile creased her mouth as she wetted her full lips with a greedy tongue and spoke an ominous farewell.

“Don’t fret, my precious Darling… Mommy will take _good_ care of you later.”

To his shame, Bruce’s erect cock actually throbbed when he stared at Selina’s partially open, glistening, wet mouth... He could only blame it on the drug.

When Officer Valdez had finally escorted Miss Selina Kyle from her apartment, Dick looked at Bruce with those piercing blue eyes, placing a strong but gentle hand upon Bruce’s sagging shoulder. The arresting Officer spoke softly to the shaken man with deep concern.

“Really… Are you alright, Bruce?”

Bruce suddenly threw himself into Dick’s arms, no longer able to hold back the tears which poured from his eyes. Richard held him tightly while Bruce openly sobbed, weeping into the broad shoulder of Dick’s bright, white police shirt.

Richard gently stroked the back of Bruce’s head, comforting his mentor while Bruce continued to cry into his sympathetic shoulder. As Dick kissed the top of Bruce’s head, he whispered soothingly to his oldest and closest friend.

“Shhh… Don’t cry. It alright… I’m here, Bruce… No one’s going to hurt you anymore.”

“Dick… I’ve… I’ve been… such a fool… I’m… in love with you… Richard… I _shouldn’t_ love you… not _this_ way… but I want you so goddamned badly… I’ve never wanted… anybody like I want you… I haven’t thought about… anything else _but_ you… Oh God, Richard… I want you so fucking much!... And I think… I think I’m gay!”

Richard Grayson cupped Bruce Wayne’s face gently in his hands and then stared deeply into the older man’s wet and teary blue eyes. Smiling that beautiful and perfect smile of his, Dick winked as he amusedly replied.

“What do you mean… You _think_?! Trust me, you big gorgeous hunk… you’re definitely gay… And I love you too, Bruce.”

Like an unavoidable moment of Fate, Richard’s lips locked onto Bruce’s own as the two men kissed deeply and passionately, their needful tongues dancing in shared desire as Officer Grayson eased a half-naked Bruce Wayne down onto the floor while their mouths silently spoke of their absolute need for one another in a kiss that joined two lost souls.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick to run his grasping hands across the younger man’s powerful shoulders, feeling all his glorious muscular weight now on top of him. Bruce wrapped his legs around Dick’s waist, melting in physical ecstasy when he felt Richard’s massive hardening cock now pressing against his own exposed and erect member.

Finally breaking their kiss, Bruce whispered breathlessly into Dick’s ear.

“I need you _so_ bad. Take me, Richard… Fuck me right here! Fuck me with that massive cock of yours! Please! Make me your little whore again! I’ll do anything you want.”

The charming and sexy Richard Grayson smiled back at him.

“Whoa, big boy… The paramedics will be here any second... Trust me, I want it just as badly as you do, Bruce… Tonight OK? I promise.”

“No!… I can’t wait, Dick… I need you _now_! They dosed me with Need… Your big, hard, splendid cock and your tight little ass are the only things in the world that are going to save me… _Please_ … I’m begging you... Just having you here is driving me fucking crazy.”

Richard stood bolt upright and stared back at Bruce incredulously.

“Holy Fuck! Why didn’t you tell me that _before_?! Christ sake Bruce, we need to get you to the Hospital _now_! Harvey Dent’s still in a coma from that shit!”

Displaying little emotion, Bruce looked back at him.

“No hospital... Just you… It wasn’t a full dose.”

Richard slowly glanced down at Bruce’s stiff cock.

“Full dose or not, it doesn’t matter… Christ, no wonder you’re as hard as a fucking rock… Bruce, you need to get help right away!”

“Oh, I wholeheartedly agree, Richard.”

Without saying another word, Bruce calmly stood up and walked over to where his pants lay crumpled on the floor, picking them up in one swift snatch and then walking back to where Richard stood bewildered. Bruce Wayne then casually scooped up the shocked Police Officer onto his shoulder.

Dick had forgotten how quick Bruce could be for a larger man. As the beefy, half-naked stud carried him towards Selina’s closet, Dick tried to reason with his father figure.

“Whoa! Come on, Bruce… This is dangerous… Hey, put me down, you big brute… Seriously, people are going to be here any minute!”

Bruce obviously didn’t give a fuck _who_ saw them anymore. He just smiled and patted the pretty, muscular, squirming ass that he had just slung over his shoulder.

“Then you’d better not scream like a little bitch.”

Fuck…

Richard’s wall of resistance broke down. He couldn’t deny Bruce and his hard cock any longer. As one of the most powerful men in Gotham, Bruce was never easily dissuaded, especially when you were in love with him.

And… If the truth were to be known, Dick had desperately wanted Bruce back inside him for three long years now. He actually felt his own ass begin to twitch at the thought of Bruce putting that hard thick, cock back into him… as his own growing hard-on rubbed against Bruce’s chest.

There was no use fighting it. Bruce was going to have his way with him whether he liked it or not. And he _did_ like it... Richard hugged Bruce’s waist and whispered sweetly.

“Yes, Daddy.”

When Bruce heard Richard call him ‘Daddy’, something stirred deep inside of Bruce’s drowned soul… Some buried memory of the past hidden deep within him. This felt… _right_. It felt like something that had happened before… Like déjà vu…

Or was it just another of his erotic dreams with Richard that had resurfaced?

As they entered Selina’s massive walk-in closet, Richard couldn’t help but notice that there must have been tens of thousands of dollars worth of designer dresses hanging in her wardrobe. For an unemployed ex-con who had been out of jail for three months, something didn’t add up.

Regardless, he’d put that sneaky bitch back in prison and get her out of Bruce’s life soon enough…

But right now, his Daddy needed him.

And he needed Daddy Bruce.

As Bruce set him back on his feet, Richard reached over and closed the closet door while a kneeling Bruce unbuckled his police gun belt and then stripped him from the waist down. Richard Grayson gasped uncontrollably as Bruce ran his hot, wet tongue all the way from the bottom of his balls along his long, stiff shaft to the twitching tip of his cock.

Richard was forced to tightly clutch the closet’s doorframe and moan when Bruce wrapped his hungry mouth around that big cock, using his rolling tongue to glide across Dick’s pulsating flesh. Christ, he had missed this…

As Bruce continued to slide his hot mouth back-and-forth across Dick’s powerfully erect, meaty cock, Richard heard the Paramedics arriving through the closed closet door. Oh Christ, keep it together, Dick…

As he struggled not to whimper in blowjob bliss, Dick almost lost his mind when Bruce gently stroked his balls and easily slid the first half of his twelve inches down his throat.

Oh Dear God!

Richard gritted his teeth, desperately attempting to keep quiet while Bruce slid his tongue and lips farther-and-farther along his glistening shaft, gobbling up his entire length like some greedy, cock-loving whore.

Dick had to bury his mouth into his own thick arm to prevent himself from screaming as Bruce pulled back and stroked Richard’s extensive shaft with his hand, and then using his dripping fingers to push the wet saliva into Dick’s asshole.

Oh dear God!

Richard couldn’t help but make small moans while Bruce worked spit-lubricated fingers into his now gasping ass, while continuing to bob his mouth up-and-down along his foot-long pleasure pole at speeds he didn’t even think were possible.

Holy fuck… This was even better than he remembered.

There was nobody in the world who could suck a cock like Bruce Wayne… _Nobody!_

As the Paramedics bitched loudly about their job, straining to lift Judson Caspian’s tall unconscious body onto the stretcher, Dick closed his eyes and had to pull away his own dampened arm from his muffled mouth in order to draw quick, desperate breaths.

Bruce was working his cock as though it were candy.

In Selina Kyle’s darkened closet, while Paramedics worked just outside, a relentless Bruce Wayne was giving Officer Richard Grayson the best fucking blowjob of his young life.

A tearful Richard desperately wanted to scream out Bruce’s name. He wanted to moan his pleasure until words failed him. He wanted to tell Bruce what a dirty little whore he was and that he would love him forever.

But that would give them away.

Instead, he grabbed the back of Bruce’s head with both hands and began ramming his monster cock deeper down Bruce’s throat, desperately fucking the mouth of the only man he had ever wanted to suck his cock. Dick knew that if Bruce gagged or coughed on those thick twelve inches, it would be all over for them… that they would be discovered.

But he didn’t fucking care anymore.

Dick throat-fucked Bruce’s whorish mouth like a merciless jackhammer, sliding his lengthy manhood back-and-forth like an overworked piston until he took every ounce of pleasure from Bruce’s insatiable mouth that he could bear.

Dick felt his powerful orgasm building at the base of his cock and then pulled his penis out, placing his large tip just inside Bruce’s wonderful mouth, letting the thick, sensitive head of his penis slide back-and-forth across his lover’s greedy lips while Bruce frantically tongued his meaty tip.

As the Paramedics finally wheeled the stretcher from the room, Dick exploded like a god into Bruce’s mouth, unable to suppress a loud groan as his powerful organism blasted directly onto Bruce’s tongue for what seemed like a gushing eternity.

With both his load and his mind now blown, Dick nervously listening for _any_ sound or reaction from the departing Paramedics outside, to see if his uncontainable moan of orgasmic pleasure had betrayed them…

Dick exhaled a deep sigh of relief when he heard their voices farther down the hall… departing.

Still, this was no time to relax. The crime scene investigators were on their way and they _would_ check the closet. The pair of half-naked lovers would have a lot of explaining to do if they didn’t get dressed and get the Hell out of here…

As he pondered their escape, Richard abruptly shuddered as he felt Bruce’s fingers wiggling into his ass again, this time mixed with spit and his own hot semen. As Richard moaned softly at the anal disruption, he looked down through the dim light of the closet at Bruce, watching his love greedily licking the last trickles of semen from his fully satiated cock.

Bruce’s two fingers continued to rub spit and semen into Dick’s asshole. The pleasurable sensation was so powerful that the younger man actually struggled to ask a question.

“What… are you doing? Bruce… We have to… go… The investigators will tear… this place apart…. _Mmm_ … Oh Daddy!”

When Bruce slid his wet fingers across Richard’s prostrate, the older man stopped and stood up, carefully stepping behind a still-quivering Richard. As Dick’s ass writhed in recently fingered ecstasy, he suddenly felt Bruce’s firm hands clasp onto his hips and compellingly pull them back.

As Dick’s body was forced to become bent over, he now felt Bruce’s own naked body press against his own while that thick cock slid across his exposed ass. Dick knew that wide cock was going in him and there wasn’t a damned thing anyone could do about it.

As if sensing his desires, Bruce pushed his thick manhood into Dick’s tight, moistened asshole, while the Police Officer grabbed the closet’s doorframe and moaned loudly with pleasure. There was no sensation like Bruce Wayne forcing his big, thick cock into you.

With his own strong hands still on Dick’s hips and his fully erect cock now easing deeper into Richard’s spit-lubricated hole, the man who had been forced to swallow Selina’s massive strap-on and had then blessed his ward with an earth-shaking orgasm now slowly leaned forward and whispered huskily into Dick’s ear…

“My turn.”

 

 


	7. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's forgotten history with a younger Richard Grayson is finally revealed...

**Chapter Seven:  
Coming Out**

 

“ _Unh_ … _Mmmm_ … Oh, Daddy!!!”

Christ, he hadn’t felt this way in _far_ too long…

As Bruce Wayne pushed his thick, hard cock all the way into Dick’s well-salivated ass, Richard Grayson rejoiced in sensations he believed had been lost to him forever. No man could do this to him like Bruce could.

Since their falling out, Dick had vainly tried to replace this overwhelming sense of fulfillment, but had always been left less than satisfied. Since that time, Dick had taken other lovers, but none could ever replace his first. Now that Bruce was once again the Master and Commander of his firm ass, Richard had charted his course for Paradise.

A part of him still felt like a cheating whore, suddenly remembering how he had willingly thrown himself onto the stiff cocks of various older men since that terrible day he had termed ‘the break-up’. He had even gone so far as seducing Gotham’s fine Police Commissioner in an attempt to replace his precious Daddy.

But none of them could ever compare to Bruce.

This was his homecoming… His boyhood fantasy… His destiny.

Bruce was the only man who could ever pushed him _past_ the limits of sexual ecstasy and completely satisfy him. He filled him like no other man ever could.

Although Bruce’s meaty shaft might not have matched Dick’s extraordinary length, it still stretched his taut young asshole to the absolute breaking point. From the first shocking moment he had ever laid eyes on that incredible meat stick, Dick instantly knew that Bruce Wayne possessed the thickest cock he would _ever_ have the privilege of witnessing.

And Oh God, how he loved that thick cock inside him!

However dangerous and reckless this dalliance in Selina Kyle’s closet might be, Dick knew he was in trouble the very moment he had eyed Bruce’s hard-on. A lifetime of craving would never be satisfied by anything else _except_ for Bruce Wayne’s big, fat cock.

The same big, fat cock that was now mercilessly pounding his tight little ass.

And it was fucking amazing!

As Richard moaned loudly from the high-speed hammering that Bruce was delivering deep into his reamed asshole, Dick suddenly felt his knees begin to give out. He didn’t have the strength to stand up anymore. Bruce was fucking him like the two-bit man-whore he was and then some!

Dear God, how was Bruce able to keep up this kind of blistering pace?! How was _any_ mortal man able to fuck this fast for this long?!

As Richard’s wavering knees finally buckled and his face collapsed into Selina’s plush carpet, Bruce never gave up his mount. He followed Dick down, continually taking him from behind without mercy. As Bruce’s pelvis repeatedly slammed into Richard’s sweaty ass, it sounded as though audience members were applauding Bruce’s domination of Dick’s fine rear.

_Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap…_

Poor Richard helplessly uttered soft and breathless moans of ‘ _Unh_ … _Unh_ … _Unh_ …” each and every time that Bruce impaled that thick cock deep into his insides. As he continued to softly moan like a little bitch in heat, Dick _finally_ felt Bruce’s body begin to tense up and the big man taking powerful gasping breaths behind him.

Oh Dear God, let him cum soon…

With his face still buried in carpet, Dick’s lips curled into a contented grin as he felt the older man’s semen filling his quivering, battered anus and then slowly starting to leak out of him.

But like a determined stud, his older lover didn’t stop his powerful thrusting. Apparently Bruce was savoring every last second of pleasure from the afterglow of his massive orgasm that he could get.

Except that… Oh fuck!… He really _wasn’t_ stopping!!!

As Bruce continued to relentlessly pound his thick, hard cock further into Richard’s blushing ass, Dick folded his wrists beneath his head, grabbing handfuls of his own hair, gasping in overwhelming ecstatic desperation. Holy fuck, he actually couldn’t take much more of this…

“…Oh Daddy… _Please_ …”

His last word never made it. Richard’s boyish whimpering only made Bruce fuck him _harder_ , silencing his plea for anal mercy.

As Bruce exploded into him a _second_ time, words utterly failed Richard Grayson. The young Officer could only manage to utter soft consonants into the growing pool of drool rapidly forming beneath his gaping mouth.

Bruce was literally fucking him senseless.

As Dick’s perception became nothing more than a sky full of popping fireworks and the feel of Bruce’s semen running down the inside of his leg, he actually felt his own limp cock becoming firm again… in response to the insatiable ass-pounding that Bruce was _still_ delivering. As Dick’s meaty hard-on strengthened, the sudden loss of blood used to fill that massive foot-long appendage actually made him lightheaded.

When Bruce reached around and suddenly took hold of his growing cock - while still continuing to fuck him like a pile-driver on overdrive - Richard actually _did_ lose consciousness for a brief second.

An unstoppable Bruce continued to slide his hand back-and-forth over Dick’s long shaft until it was actually twitching… _begging_ for relief. Fuck, Bruce’s hand felt _so_ good…. Richard was surprised when he felt his second orgasm welling just above his tightening balls as Bruce’s rasping voice called out from behind.

“…Open your mouth!”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Richard obediently obeyed Bruce’s orders and opened his mouth, just in time to receive his own powerful blast of cum across it. Richard’s sticky stream of semen splattered across his tongue, his lips and his face as Bruce’s naughty, guiding hand had caused Dick to cum all over his own face.

“Do you like the taste, boy?”

As Richard slowly ran his tongue all over his lips, greedily sucking his own cum back into his mouth and then swallowing, he closed his eyes and managed to smile sweetly.

“Yes, Daddy.”

With those two magic words, Bruce’s control melted like a dam of butter before a roaring inferno. Like a rabid beast, he single-mindedly took Richard’s ass for all that it was worth, slamming his hips against the younger man’s softened cheeks as Bruce’s hard cock slid back-and-forth, in-and-out of Dick’s wet, gaping hole like a jack-hammer.

Bruce’s uncontrollable passion finally climaxed into a tidal wave of perfect need, exploding in a massive gush of flowing semen that shut down his own thought process until it poured out of Richard’s already cum-saturated ass, spilling down to the carpet below.

After a breathless Bruce had delivered the most powerful orgasm of his life and then struggled to return his endorphin-laced brain to the present, he slowly realized that poor Richard had gone limp, having succumbed to his own overwhelming bliss.

He had actually fucked the kid into unconsciousness.

As he leaned down to check on a prone Richard, Bruce’s stomach muscles suddenly cried out in silent agony, clenching in tight, burning knots under a thick layer of sweat. Most of him ached, but at least his cock was finally beginning to go limp, having worked the Need out of his system… thanks to Dick’s fine ass.

Bruce paused and stared admiringly at the beauty of Richard’s slumped, ruddy ass. He couldn’t even dream of ever having sex with anyone else. Dick’s hot, wet hole had been the greatest ecstasy he’d ever experienced, a Paradise of warm flesh tightly wrapped tightly around his thick, deprived cock.

Those three incredible orgasms in a row _had_ been impressive... Bruce chuckled as he realized he had blown a massive load into Richard for each year he had gone without sex. Glancing down at the white puddle below Dick’s waist, Bruce guessed he must have dumped at least half-a-pint of his sticky seed into poor Richard’s trembling ass.

Not that Dick seemed to mind.

Bruce gazed at the young man’s tranquil, beautiful face… running wet with his own beads of semen. Even unconscious, there was a wide smile glued to Richard’s cum-moistened lips and a satisfied glow to his flushed cheeks. He looked blissfully content.

Bruce’s heart swelled, suddenly overcome with the profound love he had been forced to bury deep inside of him for this incredible young man.

God, he suddenly wished they were married. He wanted to claim Richard for his very own and pledge his life and heart to Dick forever. To grow old together… He regretted the past few years, feeling like a stubborn fool to have embraced the darkness and forced this gorgeous man out of his life.

Bruce leaned over and softly kissed his lover.

“…Time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Richard stretched and slowly opened his vivid blue eyes, sweetly smiling up at Bruce until his gaze became one of profound awe and wonder.

“Oh… My… God!... Did I just die and go to Heaven?!”

Bruce softly rubbed and patted Richard’s strong ass.

“Nope, we’re still in Selina Kyle’s closet... But I take it that you enjoyed yourself?”

“ _Enjoy_?... Holy fuck, Bruce… that was… _incredible_! You’ve _never_ fucked me that hard before… ever!!! God, I missed you so much!… I missed your big, thick Daddy-cock in me so much!”

Richard suddenly spun around on the floor and hugged Bruce’s naked waist while the tears began to well in the Officer’s eyes. As the older man sat and contemplated, Bruce silently stroked his ward’s thick, black hair while he gazed ahead… perplexed.

“Dick… That is the first time I’ve ever… made love to you.”

“ _Mmm_ … You’re right, Bruce… All that nasty fucking we did together during my University days… That was clumsy practice compared to the amazing love you just made with me… I’m going to need you to ‘make love’ to me like that _every_ day, Daddy… To make me yours… forever.”

Bruce stopped and realized that something was seriously wrong here.

“Richard… Are you saying that we had sex while you were in College?”

Officer Richard Grayson suddenly sat bolt upright, staring intently at Bruce with grave concern. He reached over and placed his hand on the older man’s forehead, checking for a drug-induced fever.

“Bruce… Are you _sure_ you’re alright? Are you still under the effects of Need?”

Bruce shook his head.

“I’m fine, Dick… Really… Sexually spent, but fine… You’re saying that we actually had sex once while you were in University? I’m so sorry, but I just can’t remember it…”

Richard blinked and then changed to skeptical guise, wondering if Bruce may have just been pulling his leg as a joke to get a reaction. After a long pause - while Bruce still vacantly stared back at him - Dick replied disbelievingly.

“ _Once_?! C’mon, Bruce… We had sex every weekend for four years straight! Even more when I was home for the Holidays… You had your hand down my pants and your tongue in my mouth the moment I got through the front door for Christ’s sake… Even poor Alfred used to blush at the way you’d greet me… And you’re telling me you don’t remember _that_?!”

In his mind, Bruce now tried desperately to remember _anything_ about his life during the time when Richard had attended Hudson University. _Anything_ at all about their time together. He tried to remember Christmases, Thanksgivings, Birthdays, even Dick’s Convocation… but it came up blank.

Nothing but darkness.

All he could recall was… Being Batman.

“Dick… I’m so sorry. I had no idea about us from before… Something happened to me… something bad… to my mind… Except for being Batman, it’s all a big blank.”

Richard reached out and took hold of Bruce’s hand and looked at him nervously.

“Bruce, are you… ashamed of us?... Of us being together?... That we’re gay?”

Bruce quickly shook his head.

“I’ll _never_ be ashamed of loving you, Richard Grayson. Whether as your mentor, your substitute father or as your lover… I mean that... I actually thought about marrying you a second ago… I love you that damned much.”

Richard suddenly reached across and took Bruce in his arms, engaging him in a deep, meaningful kiss. Once their excited lips parted, Dick then leaned his forehead onto Bruce’s forehead, staring into his deep blue eyes now only inches away.

“And I dream about the day when you do, Bruce Wayne... I mean _that_.”

Bruce grinned happily.

“When I do propose, it’ll be an extravaganza, Richard… You deserve the best.”

Dick inclined his head forward and whispered hotly into Bruce’s ear - while stealthily sliding a hand down between the older man’s legs - gently grasping his swollen cock.

“…I already have the best.”

Bruce gasped and then moaned softly. How was it even possible that his cock wanted to fuck Richard’s hot little ass this soon again?! Goddamn, it was actually getting hard…

“Unless you want me to make you _very_ popular with your fellow officers Dick, you’d better cease and desist. Otherwise, I’m going be happily fucking the shit out of you in Selina’s big, cozy bed when they do arrive... Personally, I don’t mind either way.”

Richard pulled his hand away and then took a deep sigh. He wiggled his hips.

“You’re right, I’m going to have trouble walking as it is... You and that big, thick cock of yours!”

Bruce winked and playfully slapped Richard on the ass.

“Now you know how I felt this morning. Let’s get cleaned up.”

As the pair of them absolutely _reeked_ of sex, they took one last calculated risk. The two lovers showered together in Selina’s luxurious bathroom in an amazingly large shower. There was a _little_ groping and making out, but the two men managed to restrain themselves for the most part.

As they quickly toweled off, Richard surmised that they had been lucky so far… That the crime scene unit must have been preoccupied with the car bomb explosion in the parking garage below. The Police would probably start letting people back into their apartments soon.

As Bruce straightened his tie, he guiltily looked over at Richard, appearing embarrassed. Dick didn’t mention it, but it really turned him on to see them getting ready together like this.

“Dick… Can I ask you a personal question?”

“I’m not taking any supplements. It’s _always_ been twelve inches long.”

Bruce softly chuckled and smiled.

“That’s good to know… But I actually wanted to ask you about the first time we had sex. Maybe it will help me remember... Was it back when you were Robin?”

Dick’s cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet as he recalled their first time together.

“Technically… yes. It was when I was eighteen, on my very last night as Robin. It was going to be our last patrol together before I went away to school…. You know I absolutely idolized you all throughout my entire teenage life, right?... I used to fantasize that Batman would rescue me from some two-bit crooks, and then… while I was still tied up, you’d punish my sorry teenage ass with your big cock just to teach me a lesson.”

“Is that why you were always getting caught?!”

“Probably... It depended on who the crooks were. I had actually cut a deal with the Dalton gang to tie me up a certain way for easy access...”

“Dick, that’s a little… disturbing.”

“Yeah, I know... What can I say? I was a dumb, lovesick kid... Anyways, on the night of our final patrol, I vowed to the stars above that I was going to confess my love to you and tell you my true feelings. I had to know if there was _any_ chance for us before I struck out on my own...”

Bruce suddenly struck his open palm with his fist, as though the imaginary light bulb had suddenly turned on in his mind creating a Eureka moment.

“Say, that’s right! The Daltons used to hogtie your wrists and ankles together over a chair, leaving your cute little butt sticking up in the air!”

“Uh… yeah. Sticking my cute little butt up in the air, wearing those little green boyshorts and flesh-colored tights… just waiting for you to yank them down, spank my ass and then fuck me silly…”

Bruce loosened his tie and cleared his throat while Dick continued.

“Anyways, after I spent many frustrating years of not being able to get my message across, I decided that I was going to tell you know _exactly_ how I felt, Bruce Wayne. I was going to finally declare my eternal love for you. We would either be together as lovers, or I would strike out on my own for University and never return.”

“Jesus… What an insensitive prick I was… So what did I say?”

“You didn’t say anything… While I was gathering the nerve to tell you all of this in our changing room that night, I had only managed to pull my tights on. Wondering what the Hell was taking me so long, you barged in and then just stopped and stared… at my naked body. And then your eyes slowly drifted down to my cock and it was like you were hypnotized…

“Jesus, I was so embarrassed, but also _really_ turned on. You just kept staring at it, driving me crazy with that intense glare of yours... When you fell onto your knees, I got so fucking hard that I honestly thought my cock would burst through those pale tights.

“And then you slowly crawled over to me on your knees, with your eyes never leaving my cock… and pulled my tights down. You took hold of my aching hard-on and put it into your wet mouth, frantically tonguing my shaft and going down on me until I couldn’t bear it anymore.

“When I instantly exploded into your throat, you _still_ kept giving me a blowjob until you eventually made me cum again. God, you were so intense and insatiable… Finally, you spun me around and did _exactly_ what I had always hoped you would do…

“You made a man of me that day, Bruce.

“And that, my love, was the very first time we ever had sex... Over the next four years, we must have fucked a few hundred times in every possible configuration you can imagine. You’ve put more mileage on my ass than the Batmobile.”

The realization of the extent of their true relationship hit Bruce like a wave of crashing floodwater. They had been real… All those sexy dreams involving Richard… They had been his actual memories repressed!

Somehow, Crane’s fear toxin had twisted the anxieties which Bruce felt regarding his homosexual relationship with Richard into a mental block. His poisoned mind had obviously buried their passionate affair so deeply into his subconscious that it could only resurface as dreams.

“Richard… I can’t believe that I’ve forgotten something so wonderful... Crane’s toxin twisted the fears I have of my father so much that my consciousness must have found it easier just to bury our relationship than to confront it.”

Richard Grayson suddenly hugged him tightly.

“Bruce… did your father… did he ever… do anything… _bad_ to you?”

Bruce froze for a second at Richard’s suggestion… He couldn’t recall his father ever abusing him in _that_ way. He could have blocked it from his mind of course, but there was nothing he could recall. He just remembered being terribly afraid of his father...

“No, I don’t think so, Dick... I’m just really afraid of what my very conservative father would think about us… Which is ridiculous of course, he’s been dead for thirty-five years.”

“Bruce, I’m sure he would just want to see you happy. As long as you had someone you loved, that would be enough... Have you ever asked Alfred about your Father?”

“No… Not about that side of him anyways. You’re right though, maybe I should... After all, Alfred’s going to find out about us sooner or later.”

The embarrassed Dick shot Bruce a bright, innocent smile while he blushed profusely.

“Oh trust me, he knows.”

Bruce cocked a suspicious eyebrow at his ward.

“You mean that Alfred knows about our relationship from _before_ … right Dick?”

“Oh c’mon! I had to tell _someone_!”

* * *

 

As the two men finally wandered out of Selina’s apartment together, Bruce Wayne explained to Officer Richard Grayson the events of earlier. About how Selina had sent him flowers and how the phone conversation had ended with an insane Judson Caspian’s threat after breaking into Selina’s apartment.

Bruce explained how Caspian had surprised him and then held him at gunpoint. He briefly covered Selina’s forced strap-on seduction while watching Richard’s nostrils flare and his fists tighten. In Dick’s professional opinion, Bruce had been raped by Selina and charges should be laid.

Bruce told him about how the madman had proudly admitted to the car bomb and about the Need that Selina had coated her dildo with. He told Dick how unbelievably potent and quick the drug was. He even confided to Richard of his Joe Chill delusion and how he had almost murdered a disarmed Judson Caspian in a blind rage.

Richard looked back at him tenderly.

“Bruce… Don’t get upset with me… But this is why you need to stop. At least for a little while.... Until you get better.”

He couldn’t disagree with him.

As they approached the stairway and elevator, the pair of men noticed a gruff, overweight building superintendent suddenly emerging from the stairwell and then give them both a pissed off look as he wheezed loudly and set down his metal toolbox.

He was not happy at all as he addressed Richard.

“Hey Officer… If you find the son-of-a-bitch who put this elevator on emergency stop… I want you to arrest that moron… I got a crowd of people all ready to get back into their apartments… and then I had to climb nine friggin’ flights of these goddamned stairs just to reset this goddamned thing!”

Not wanting to make light of the superintendent’s struggles, Dick gave the hefty man a serious look and solemnly nodded, placing his thumbs firmly into his gun belt.

“Yes Sir… It’s a punishable offense.”

“Damned right it is!”

Content that he had now made his point, the Superintendent turned around and pressed the ‘Down’ button. Looking up, they all noticed that the elevator car was indeed currently stuck on the ninth floor.

Who had engaged the emergency stop?...

As the familiar bell sounded and the elevator doors slowly opened, the stopped car gave up its gruesome and bizarre secret. Richard and Bruce could only look on in horror while the Superintendent gasped and blurted out…

“What the _fuck_?!”

Before them - propped in a kneeling position at the back of the elevator car - was the convulsive body of Officer Valdez.

His hands had been handcuffed behind him and his boot laces had been tightly laced together, hogtied to the cuffs. Except for those Police boots, he was naked from the waist down. His white cotton underwear had been tightly tied around his mouth as a makeshift gag.

And if you listened closely, you could hear Officer Valdez uttering a continuous, low moan through his underwear gag.

Officer Richard Grayson looked down at his subdued colleague’s twitching cock and the long stream of cum which was flowing down the Hispanic man’s tanned leg. How long had he been like this?!

The Building Superintendent couldn’t suppress a cold shiver as he stared at the way the half-naked cop’s bloodshot eyes were rolling up into the back of his head while he seemed to be having a seizure… However creepy this guy’s eyes were, it was still better than looking at his junk.

Bruce Wayne stared in horror as he witnessed all of these things and then spied the black, thirteen inch long strap-on dildo which had been deeply embedded into the young Officer’s spastic ass.

The very same Need-coated dildo which the escaped Selina Kyle had been so close to pushing into Bruce’s own eager asshole had found a new home…

 

 


	8. Parting Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what 'Bat Hunting' is and that there may be an actual mystery buried within these random sex scenes.

**Chapter Eight:  
Parting Gifts**

 

As the late afternoon sun travelled across the polished hallway floors of the luxurious Gotham Towers, it shone brightly upon the carnal handiwork of one Miss Selina Kyle, revealing her obscene parting gift, left quivering in an elevator car.

Mr. Bruce Wayne, Officer Richard Grayson and a sweaty Building Superintendent looked on in stunned disbelief at the discarded man…

Each man silently witnessing the half-naked, semi-conscious figure of Officer Valdez; the very same Officer who had been tasked by Officer Grayson with arresting and then escorting the recently paroled Miss Selina Kyle to a squad car.

But Officer Valdez had never made it that far.

The sweat-stained Building Superintendent was the first to offer comment.

“Holy Mother of Christ! It smells like a goddamned Turkish orgy in there! Can you guys help me haul this sick freak outta this car?... I got a whole building full of pissed-off tenants who’re gonna need this elevator right away… Fuck, I’m gonna have to get a mop!”

A scowling Officer Richard Grayson turned and narrowed his blue glowering eyes at the Building Superintendent in a glare so unsettling that even Bruce was impressed. Grayson answered the foul, obese man with two staccato words, resisting the urge to simply toss his big, greasy ass back down all nine flights of stairs.

“Crime scene.”

“Crime scene?… Ya mean I gotta tell all those people downstairs they _can’t_ use this freaking elevator?!”

“Precisely...” Dick waited a few seconds while maintaining the intense stare. “Was there anything else you needed?”

Bruce and Dick watched as the fat man huffed off, slowly making his way back down the grey flights of stairs, silently cursing beneath his breath. Richard scowled and then barked into his radio, calling in more paramedics and the crime scene detectives.

Bruce heard the ten double-zero code for ‘Officer Down’ that he always dreaded to hear.

One young cop would _never_ be a match for Selina Kyle.

As Dick frantically worked his radio, Bruce stepped into the elevator, carefully checking the Hispanic man’s pulse. If the Paramedics sedated him soon, he fully expected that the convulsive Valdez would pull through with no permanent side effects - save for extreme embarrassment.

Bruce breathed a thankful sigh as he realized that if it hadn’t been for Dick’s timely intervention, it would have been him - and not this poor Officer - with Selina’s Need-coated dildo stuck deep into his ass. Even worse, Bruce had been mere seconds away from sharing the despairing fate of both Harvey Dent and Judson Caspian.

Satisfied with the young man’s prospects of survival, Bruce turned and began walking back to Selina’s still-open apartment while a worried Richard suddenly shot him a questioning glance while still clutching his Police radio.

Bruce calmly replied.

“Forgot something in Selina’s apartment. Just a second.”

In the apartment, Bruce easily found what he was looking for… The discarded tube which Selina had used to apply the Need to her massive, black, sex toy. In the commotion that had shortly followed, Catwoman hadn’t had the opportunity to retrieve it.

And that little oversight gave Bruce _exactly_ what he required for his investigation…

A sample.

As Bruce returned, he knew that Dick would be blaming himself for what had just happened… that he should have handled the situation differently. Fuck, they _both_ should have handled the situation differently. Unfortunately, even beyond his own severe conscience, Dick also had his Police superiors to answer to…

“Jesus Christ Bruce, Gordon’s going to have my ass for this! That poor kid… I should _never_ have let Valdez escort that bitch alone, even for two minutes. This is all my fault…”

“No, it was mine. I was the one who physically carried you into that closet… But you were right, Dick... She _is_ more dangerous than ever. She played me for a sucker and the clues were right under my nose the whole time… Harvey Dent, Judson Caspian, and then me… I should have realized what she was doing long before now.”

“Hold on, Bruce… What does Harvey Dent have to do with all of this?! You’re saying Selina Kyle was behind the D.A.’s overdose on Need?!”

“I’m willing to bet that the sultry Selina is the _only_ Need supplier in town right now... We just need to figure out who’s supplying her... But yes, I think she’s responsible for Harvey’s condition...

“Weeks ago, Gilda Dent had discreetly asked me if I knew of _any_ women which Harvey may have been seeing on the side… shortly before his unfortunate overdose. Poor Gilda told me she had reason to believe her husband was having an affair… And that she was growing increasingly worried about his _uncharacteristic_ behaviour in the bedroom.”

“But Harvey didn’t prosecute Selina… And she had no known prior history with Judson Caspian either. So why would Kyle bother targeting either of them?”

“You’re forgetting that she targeted me as well, Dick... Harvey Dent, Judson Caspian and Bruce Wayne are prominent men who have all been rumoured to be Batman at one time or another… I think she’s Bat Hunting, old chum.”

Bat Hunting...

It was the term they had used in the past when various people had attempted to discern the Batman’s _true_ identity. Bruce had always been able to throw off the most persistent reporters (or criminals) with careful subterfuge and red herrings, but it seemed like Selina had developed a new method of enquiry…

One that involved sex, drugs and seduction.

Still, Officer Grayson was sceptical of this method’s efficiency.

“But would Need even work, Bruce?... I mean… with enough drugs in your system, you’d probably tell Selina Kyle you were Santa Claus if that’s what she wanted to hear. I’ve seen junkies confess to murder in the interrogation room when they thought they could get a fix out of it… I don’t see why Need victims would be any different.”

“True… But it’s not a drugged confession she’s searching for, Richard… It’s physical evidence.”

“Physical evidence? Wait… You mean… Oh God… You’ve had _sex_ with her before?!... _Ewww_!!!!”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at the obscene face that Richard made as he uttered the last sound of absolute disgust.

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t, Dick… By ‘physical evidence’ I simply meant my _scars,_ not my penis. Catwoman’s easily given me half-a-dozen scars during our past encounters. And Selina’s smart enough to remember _exactly_ where she’s managed to dig her claws into Batman’s flesh during their previous altercations.”

Officer Grayson cupped his fist and slapped it into his open palm, the exact same way he used to do when he’d been the Boy Wonder. Bruce really did miss those simpler days…

“Holy Tip-offs! So that means that she would only have to see you without your shirt to ascertain your secret identity. That’s been her game this whole time!”

“Maybe… Luckily, she only caught me with my pants down. The vast majority of the scars she’s given me are from the waist up… You arrived just in the nick of time.”

“Your Secretary gave me the details when I called your office... We may have got lucky this time, but that means that you’re still in grave danger, Bruce... Even with a warrant out for her arrest, Catwoman will _still_ stalk you like some cornered mouse until she knows for sure.”

“Let her.”

“Goddamnit Bruce, I’m telling you that you need Police protection…”

Richard stopped short when he heard the austere and static-laden voice of Commissioner James Gordon urgently paging him on his radio. As Bruce eavesdropped on their short conversation, he gathered that Gotham’s Commissioner had just been informed about Judson Caspian, Selina Kyle and Officer Valdez.

And Gordon had some _very_ pressing questions for young Richard which needed to be answered at the Station… _Now_!

“Bruce… Look… I _have_ to go… Officer O’Neil is on her way up with the other investigators and she’ll drive you home… And no arguments this time. You’re going to stay locked away in that big, secure mansion of yours until you hear from me, got it?”

“Yes, Officer.”

“And you’re _not_ to go after Catwoman on your own… Understand?”

“Safety in numbers, got it... I’ve still got your old red-and-green outfit though if you’d care to join me.”

“Bruce, I’m being serious.”

“I know, Dick... I’ll be good. I’ve been a bad boy and I’m being grounded.”

Dick winked at Bruce.

“Yes, you are. I’ll come by later on and spank you too... But for now, I’m afraid I’m the one who’s going to get his ass chewed out.”

“If there’s anything you need from me, Dick...”

“Thanks... Our cover story will be that you were trying to go back to work and I had to follow you and try to talk you out of it. I wanted you to go to the Hospital right away but you refused. We compromised with you being taken home and then placed under Alfred’s care.”

“Sounds plausible. I do hate Hospitals after all.”

“And be careful, Bruce… She’s still out there.”

“You too, Dick.”

Actually, going home suited Bruce Wayne just fine.

He had some pressing work of his own to do… in the Bat Cave. He wanted to know exactly what he was up against before tangling with the tricky Selina Kyle again. She had played him once already, and it wouldn’t happen again.

As they left, Bruce quietly patted the discarded tube he had secured in his pocket. If he could just discover the secret to Selina’s new weapon of choice, he’d be able to piece together more of this scandalous mystery.

Selina’s use of a drug still bothered him though. She had _never_ been involved in the drug trade or a known user before… In her past life, Selina Kyle had actually been little more than a _very_ good cat burglar and a talented martial artist, but never a pusher.

As a thief, Selina simply performed ‘jobs’… in-and-out with no delays. But now, she’d changed… for the worse. Bruce nervously contemplated on the new criminal career path this dangerous woman had embarked upon. She’d never been willing to go to these extreme lengths before.

After five long years in prison, the fires of revenge must have raged in Selina’s heart. She certainly wasn’t the softened woman she’d been before her incarceration. From their little ‘play-date’ this afternoon, Bruce had instantly recognized that the former Catwoman was amazingly lean and hard…

Christ, he’d actually known female Olympic-level athletes half her age that would be envious of Selina’s current physical conditioning. Prison had obviously hardened her in more ways than one.

Still, Bruce was used to hardened criminals.

If Selina Kyle simply wanted revenge against Batman, then he also understood her new motivations all too well. There were no fires which burned more passionately at the altar of Revenge than the ones which burned in his _own_ heart.

And those fires of revenge had burned within him for far too long now…

Fundamentally though, something didn’t add up here. Selina wasn’t a cold-blooded killer at heart… Whatever it was, he’d figure it out later. He always did.

For now, what he had to determine was where Selina’s dangerous drug had come from... Kyle was certainly no chemist, so she must have acquired it from somewhere... Did she have a new partner in crime?… Or had she simply pilfered it?... Or was she no more than a pawn herself?

This drug was _much_ bigger than Selina Kyle. Too big. Which meant that the ex-con had probably stumbled across it and was now using it for her own pursuit of the Batman. But again… from where had she acquired such a perilous tool? At what cost?

Too many questions. It was time to find some answers... 

* * *

 

Bruce had lost track of how long he’d been working in the Bat Cave when a solitary Alfred brought him down an entire pot of tea. Bruce hadn’t immersed himself in an investigation like this for quite some time now and he had to admit…

It felt good.

The persistent detective had made an exciting breakthrough in his forensic investigation of the Need sample he’d procured from Selina’s apartment floor, and it was leading him along a _very_ dangerous path. But it was a path with a very definite destination.

“Pardon the intrusion Master Bruce, but I thought I might bring you some hot tea. It’s always been so terribly cold and damp in the Cave at night.”

“Thank you, Alfred... What time is it?”

“Just after Eleven, Sir… I’m afraid this old man shall be retiring shortly. Was there anything else you required?”

“No Alfred, I’ll be fine… Actually, I’ve just got a few more things to check on before I call it a night.”

“Very good, Sir.”

The phone rang.

Besides the emergency ‘Hotline’, Bruce also had also installed the main line of the Estate’s phone in the Bat Cave and was surprised to hear that phone ringing now. Alfred stopped short and gave him a troubled look of ‘ _whoever could that be calling at this hour?_ ’ when Bruce picked up and answered.

After Bruce assured the old servant that it was only Richard calling, Alfred breathed a sigh and then bid him a Good Night, retiring back to the Manor.

“What’s up, Dick?”

“Bruce, I’m sorry to call you so late. Gordon’s had me filling out paperwork for the past seven hours…”

“No worries. I was going to call you anyways... I’ve been doing a little work myself.”

“Bruce, I thought we talked about that…”

Bruce could hear the disappointment in his ward’s weary voice.

“Not _that_ kind of work, Dick. Just some research in the Cave… I’ve had a chance to analyze the chemical composition of a sample of Need from Selina’s apartment. Took awhile to figure it out...”

“Bruce, that’s a crime scene. Where the Hell did you get a sample from?!”

“From my pants.”

Technically, it wasn’t a lie.

“Alright, so what did you figure out?”

“The fact that it was laced with heroin took literally no time at all. To figure out that the rest of it was the extract of a genetically-engineered variety of Eurycoma _longifolia_ capable of producing massive quantities of short-lived testosterone sterols… That one took some time.”

“A Yuri-Coma _what_?…Sorry Bruce, my botany is a little rusty.”

“Eurycoma _longifolia,_ Dick. A flowering shrub native to Indonesia and Malaysia. A well-known natural aphrodisiac that the natives call ‘bitter charm’… And I can tell you from personal experience that it does indeed taste as bitter as Hell.”

“Bruce… Are you seriously telling me that a little heroin and some tree sap did _that_ to you this afternoon?”

“It’s a shrub Dick, not a tree... And its primarily the roots that are used for the extract, not the sap… And yes, that’s _exactly_ what I’m telling you. Trust me old chum, this is no common garden-variety shrub we’re dealing with. This particular variety has been carefully engineered to produce the most powerful aphrodisiac known to man.”

“So Need is plant-based. Alright then, so how did the high school dropout Selina Kyle figure all of this out?”

“She didn’t… Someone provided her with samples.”

“…Samples? As in plural?”

“It had to be samples, Dick. Once extracted, the steroid alcohols which are the key ingredient to Need have a remarkably short shelf life… maybe forty-eight hours if stored properly... No, someone’s definitely refining it and then supplying her with the drug. We just need to figure out who that someone is...”

“You said it only grows in Indonesia and Malaysia, right?”

“While Gotham’s climate isn’t suited for tropical plants, that doesn’t mean Gotham Botanical Gardens or the University Greenhouses wouldn’t have live specimens in their climate-controlled labs. It _must_ be coming from somewhere local…

“And whoever is behind this must have a _very_ green thumb and a brilliant mind. I would speculate that they possess at least one doctorate degree in organic chemistry. And while it’s incredibly potent, a short-lived plant extract like this doesn’t strike me as something a criminal drug lab would ever bother creating. They could never move it.”

“Unless they haven’t perfected the formula yet. Selina could have gotten her hands on working prototypes still under development.”

“Fair enough… But the first course of action would be to search out anyone who may have access to Eurycoma _longifolia_ here in Gotham. There can’t be more than a handful of people who would fit that profile.”

“Jesus, you really _are_ the world’s greatest detective… Good work, Bruce… But just let the Police handle it from here on in, alright?”

“Alright. I’ll leave it to you for now, Dick... Any word on Selina Kyle yet?”

Bruce heard the deep breath of exasperation on the other end of the line.

“She’s still at large. Which means that you’re still in danger. Which means that you stay home and lock your damned doors.”

“Yes, Daddy… I meant to ask, how is Officer Valdez doing?”

“Sleeping it off at the Hospital. He may even be released tomorrow.”

“That’s good news... And Judson Caspian?”

“He’s in rough shape with a concussion, broken ocular bone and a fractured jaw… You really put a beating on that old guy.”

“I was poisoned by Need and out of my mind… And that old guy had a loaded gun pointed at me.”

“I know, I made sure to include that in my report... By the way, is ‘Deep Throated’ two separate words or hyphenated? I wasn’t sure…”

“Two words… and don’t you _dare_ write that! Seriously though, Caspian’s as tough as they come, Dick. He can take a beating... but I’m not sure his psyche will ever recover. For all his personal tragedy, Judson Caspian was always a proud man who strove to be a role model for Gotham. Selina Kyle brought him to his knees and then humiliated him… I’m not sure he’ll ever be able to get past that.”

“Then maybe he should just buy a costume and start smacking around criminals at night... I hear that’s excellent therapy.”

“Very funny... Any word on Harvey’s condition?”

“Stable… Look, I know you hate Hospitals and all, but maybe you should just swing by Gotham General yourself… Once Selina has been apprehended, that is.”

“I will… If nothing else just to give Harvey and Gilda some answers. I’m sure Gilda’s worried sick, going through her own personal Hell with Harvey’s infidelity and then his overdose.”

“I’m sure she would appreciate that, considering how Bruce Wayne knows first-hand just how powerful the effects of this drug can be in the hands of a manipulative Selina Kyle.”

Bruce repressed a cold shudder, recalling his ordeal from this afternoon.

“Unfortunately, I do… Call me in the morning, Dick… And you still owe me that spanking.”

“Heh... Trust me, you’ve had this one coming for a _long_ time.”

“I’m looking forward to it… Good night, Dick. I love you.”

“Good night, Bruce... I love you too. Stay safe.”

Bruce wasn’t sure how he had managed to live without Richard in his life for these past three years. Dick had always been the pure light that had allowed him to walk in the darkness, preventing him from slipping into the waiting Abyss below.

God knows, Fate hadn’t been merciful to a young Richard either. Dick had lost both of his parents to the murderous Tony Zucco, but the boy had overcome his own personal tragedy to build himself into a fine man. He honoured his parents by _living_ , not by swearing a vow of revenge and fighting an unending war.

And Thomas Wayne’s only son had fought that war for so very long now… 

* * *

 

As he prepared for bed, Bruce stared at his gaunt reflection in his bathroom mirror, quietly gazing upon the ravages of war. Sure, he was still in great shape for a man his age, but those intense blue eyes told the story of a soldier who’d seen too many tours of duty and a body that bore the scars which a businessman should never have.

And that was just his outward appearance.

Inside was worse. Christ, he’d already been to Europe twice now for back surgeries that he didn’t _dare_ to confess to Richard about… Dick had already given him enough grief over the one knee surgery four years ago and the three subsequent concussions.

And then there was Bruce Wayne’s perilous mental state.

On top of the continual nightmares and hallucinations, he’d actually repressed his memories of an intimate relationship with Dick for the past three years. He’d been a middle-aged gay man living in denial.

Jesus, what other skeletons were buried in the deep, dark closet of his troubled mind?

Maybe Dick _was_ right…

Maybe it _was_ time to hand up the cowl and cape. He was tired of being alone.

That’s strange…

Bruce _always_ left the bedroom reading lamp on when he prepared for bed. But as he flicked off the bathroom’s light switch, he was immediately plunged into darkness. Perhaps the bulb had simply burnt out while he was in the bathroom.

And had Alfred left the window open? He smelled cigarette smoke… Almost as if someone were smoking in his room. The sudden red glow of the cigarette’s embers by his bedroom doorway let Bruce know that there was now a stranger in his bedroom.

A seductive female stranger who spoke to him.

“I told you I’d take care of you later, Bruce...”

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, Bruce recognized the strong facial features of Selina Kyle as her green eyes reflected the red light of the burning cigarette now held between her full lips. As the sultry Miss Kyle slowly blew out its acrid smoke, she leaned against Bruce’s closed door in her black dress and grinned.

“Or perhaps you would prefer to be called… Batman?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter** : Bruce Wayne Vs. Selina Kyle!


	9. Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina picks a fight with Bruce.

**Chapter Nine:  
Cat Fight**

 

Bruce’s blood suddenly froze as he realized that the escaped Selina Kyle was now standing in his darkened bedroom. Even worse, she had just accused him of being Batman. Had she been guessing, or did she have evidence? Fuck, had she secretly listened to his phone conversation with Dick?!

Bruce had to play this cool. There was still the possibility that she was only guessing.

“Selina… How did you get in here?!”

“You forget who I am... And your home security is painfully inadequate and outdated... Although I suppose when you're Batman, you don’t worry about things like home robberies, do you?”

“What makes you think that I’m Batman?”

As he finished his question, Bruce was momentarily blinded when his overhead bedroom lights were suddenly snapped on, realizing too late that Selina’s other hand had been on the light switch the entire time. He was immediately thankful that he still had his white undershirt on over his boxers.

His scars were still hidden, but Selina was about to reveal her own…

“Five years behind bars is an _awfully_ long time to think about the man who put you there, don’t you think Mr. Wayne? And I’ll admit, I did obsess a little over who the mysterious Batman might be. Cats and curiosity may not mix, but I’m afraid I simply couldn’t help myself.”

Now that his eyes had adjusted, Bruce got a good look at the unexpected Selina Kyle. Her tight body was covered an incredibly short black dress while her long legs were draped in grey stockings that couldn’t even make it up to the dress’s high hemline.

And Bruce wondered how she had _ever_ managed to climb up to his bedroom window in those stiletto high heels. They were at least four-inches high.

Her bright green eyes followed him carefully as she slowly pulled another drag from her custom cigarette, casually discarding it to the floor below, crushing it beneath those shiny black heels.

“Come Darling, I don’t want _any_ secrets between us... Not anymore.”

“There’s a warrant for your arrest, Selina. I only have to yell and Alfred will have the Police here in minutes.”

“So _that’s_ his name? Alfred… How quaint. But I’m afraid your sweet old butler is a little tied up at the moment.”

Bruce’s anger rose as he pictured Alfred bound and gagged.

“So help me, if you’ve hurt him…”

“Temper, temper Dearest… He’s fine… Actually, I think he may have even enjoyed it a little. True bondage is an art form, you know.”

“You’re a sick woman… I’m calling the Police myself.”

As an angry Bruce Wayne set out towards the bedroom doorway where Selina stood, he knew damned well that a one-hundred-and-thirty pound woman wouldn’t be able to stop him. She may have had waiting accomplices, but Bruce didn’t care...

They couldn’t stop him either.

As Bruce made his way to the door, he was surprised when Selina willingly side-stepped out of his way, seemingly offering no resistance. What game was she playing here? Had she cut the phone lines?

Regardless, he knew that Gordon had stationed a police cruiser just outside his front gate. It would be a simple matter for him to get there, even if he had to fight a few goons along the way.

As the Master of the Estate placed his hand on the doorknob, he was caught unaware when Selina slammed herself against his back, pinning the larger man against the door. Her hand immediately shot down between Bruce’s legs into his boxers and then tightly squeezed his dangling balls… _hard_!

With a yelp, Bruce spun around with an elbow that _just_ missed taking her head off… But at least it made Selina release his fragile nuts. Christ that _still_ hurt… He felt the familiar bile spiking into his stomach as the abdominal cramps almost doubled him over.

As he grimaced in pain, Selina struck a boxer’s stance.

“That’s it, Bruce… Try and show me that you’re _not_ Batman. Get ready, because I’m going to kick your ass.”

Was she fucking serious?!

Selina had actually raised her fists and was waving him towards her. It was no joke. Bruce knew from their past encounters that she was a decent martial artist, but Catwoman had always relied on the element of surprise, a whip, and razor-sharp claws.

She didn’t have a single one of those things going for her right now.

“Selina, I won’t fight a woman. I’m leaving…”

Before he could finish, Selina popped him with a lightning-fast jab that actually caught him just below his right eye and then followed up with a right-cross to the jaw that got his attention.

Not bad… for a girl.

No matter how fast she was, she didn’t possess the power in her hands to knock him out though… 

When she plucked off the high heels, Bruce knew the kicks would soon follow. He let her launch a few roundhouses that were easily blocked and then avoided a few more combinations. While she had good technique, Bruce Wayne had had been trained by masters of fighting.

He also outweighed her by almost a hundred pounds.

Still, Selina seemed undaunted.

“Show me what a big man you are, Batman.”

“Selina, just stop this nonsense and turn yourself in. I don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t want to fight you…”

A quick roundhouse impacted the side of his arm. That was going to leave a mark.

“It was after high school when you travelled abroad to Asia, wasn’t it Bruce? That’s where you laid the foundation for your fighting style as Batman.”

“Yes, I studied martial arts when I was younger, Selina. That’s common knowledge. That doesn't mean I'm Batman. I’m also a lot bigger than you.”

“Oh don’t worry about me, Dearest. I’ve been practicing with _much_ larger opponents than you. One of the advantages of being locked up in a all-male prison, I’m afraid. In my first week, I made the mistake of going after the biggest, baddest piece of shit I could find and wound up getting raped for my troubles.”

“Jesus Christ Selina, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I was an idiot… It just gave me the mental focus I needed… Five hundred push-ups a day, five hundred squats, one hundred pull-ups and as many planks and crunches as I could bear… And then there was the weight training and martial arts...

“But my greatest revelation was in _how_ I must wage a war. I realized I had to pick my fights carefully and learn my opponent’s strengths and weaknesses before engaging them... just like you do. You study your opponents until you know them even better than they know themselves.”

“Maybe you should have just avoided fighting altogether.”

“Impossible… Blackgate prison is a jungle, survival of the fittest… I had to fight or I had to die... And I owe it all to you, Batman.”

In response, Bruce tested Selina by launching a quick one-two of his own, which she deftly avoided with some beautiful head movement. Selina wasn’t boasting, she _had_ improved.

The frequency of her kicks increased as they started landing with powerful thuds against his thighs and arms. If one of them ever caught him across his head, Bruce knew that he would be in definite trouble. That incredibly short black dress wasn’t just for looks, it also allowed her legs and her powerful kicks full mobility.

Unfortunately, Bruce was at the disadvantage of not knowing how much technique he should display. If he allowed himself to go all out, Selina may have recognized some of those techniques as Batman’s own signature moves. After all, they had tussled in the past fairly often. He liked to think he had held back because she was a woman, but the fact was that Catwoman had been almost impossible to hit.

He was trying to sneak in a lucky punch but with no success. Selina was much faster and agile than he was and she was only growing more confident as the fight dragged on.

“No drugs, no claws, no utility belt… just you and me. One man versus one woman... But I’m afraid if you don’t step up your game Darling, our fun will end _very_ soon.”

Despite her taunts, Bruce decided to hold off until there were no other options available. He was bruised, but far from beaten. The pair of combatants continued to circle with Selina avoiding his heavy hay-makers and then punishing him with nasty kicks to his knees and thighs. Knees that had gone under the surgeon's knife more than once.

She was picking him apart.

When one of her thudding, downward roundhouse kicks actually buckled his bum knee, Bruce decided he needed to take some evasive action of his own.

“We seem to be at a stalemate, Miss Kyle…”

He suddenly turned and made a break for the door, sprinting on battered legs. As his hand grasped onto the handle to open the door, she pounced on his back like a wild Hellcat, wrapping those grey stocking-clad legs tightly around his waist in a body lock and then sinking her arms around his exposed neck, securing a powerful rear-naked choke.

Fuck, when had Selina Kyle learned jiu-jitsu?!

Bruce realized he only had seconds to escape from her tight choke before he blacked out. Angling his chin down into his chest, he spun violently and used the doorframe as a battering ram, producing a satisfactory ‘ _OOF_!’ as the latched-on Selina struck it hard.

With her choke hold now loosened, Bruce easily pried her clinging arms off his body while she was forced to drop the body lock and stand on her own feet again. She really had learned new skills in prison.

Selina fought and writhed like a she-devil to get in front of him, clasping both her hands around the back of his head. He recognized the Thai-boxing stance and had expected the resulting knee to be aimed at his gut or face, but instead it took him squarely in the nuts.

Fuck, he forgot that she fought dirty…

As Bruce groaned from the pain of near-rupture and then involuntarily doubled over, Selina’s second knee slammed directly into his face in a bone-crunching thud that deafened his ears while stars began to twinkle on the periphery of his vision.

He hadn’t been hit like that for a long time…

On wobbly legs, Bruce slowly backed away from her, attempting regain his senses. He attempted to reason with her.

“Selina… What is it… that you want?”

“I want Batman. You have to let him come out and play, Bruce…”

As Bruce felt the familiar rage rising within him, it was pointless to restrain himself any longer. He had vastly underestimated Selina and now she had him on the ropes. He was still staggered from that last knee.

To continue fighting like Bruce Wayne would only result in him getting knocked out, and then it would be a simple matter for Selina to pull off his undershirt and prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was indeed Batman.

She had taken away his choice.

He _had_ to fight her as Batman.

With a roar, Bruce ignored the pain and shot across the floor like a linebacker, slamming hard into Selina’s tight midsection, taking her down to the bedroom’s hardwood floor. He had to use his size to his advantage to take away her goddamned mobility.

As they tangled like violent lovers, Selina managed to bring her long legs up from around Bruce’s waist and then to his shoulders. As he desperately launched a punch at her face with his right hand, she twisted away and then squeezed with her powerful long legs, trapping the offending arm between them.

All too late, the punch-drunk Bruce had realized that he had fallen into her trap. Selina had secured a fatal triangular choke around his neck. As she squeezed tighter, she raised up her hips, further cutting the blood supply to his addled brain. Her triangular choke was textbook perfect.

In a last chance gambit to break free, Bruce vainly struggled to raise Selina Kyle off the ground, as those strong legs coiled around him like an anaconda. As his mouth became crushed into her rock-hard abdominals, only mere inches away from the lacy black G-String he had caught a glimpse of, he muttered a curse.

“…You little fucking bitch.”

As the dark fog of unconsciousness now drifted along the borders of his mind, he felt his legs wobble before he could even get her up off the floor. With his neck trapped between her grey silky stockings, Bruce heard Selina’s seductive response, as though from a far distance…

“I’m afraid that you’re the little bitch now.”

With those parting words, Bruce blacked out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is... Selina Kyle!!!  
> Another super hot chapter coming up where we find out that Bruce may have some 'Mommy' issues as well!


	10. Yes, Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina seems to have a strange hold over Bruce.

 

**Chapter Ten:  
Yes, Mommy**

 

As a groggy Bruce forced the dreams from his mind and slowly regained consciousness, his stiff aching back instantly became all too aware of the cold and rigid hardwood floor beneath him. His recently arrived senses instantly comprehended that he was now naked and laid out on his bedroom floor. His entire body felt heavy while his battered testicles were absolutely throbbing in agony.

But what the Hell was he doing lying on his floor? Had he blacked out?

That’s right… He had been left here by Selina.

As a struggling Bruce Wayne attempted to regain his balance and begin to slowly pick himself back up off the floor, the pain emanating from his testicles suddenly erupted in volcanic anguish. Narrowly avoiding blacking out a second time, Bruce instead collapsed to the hard floor once more and groaned loudly, instinctively putting his hands down to his aching balls for support.

Where he encountered the firm right hand of Selina Kyle clutching his scrotum.

She literally had him by the balls.

“Not yet, dearest… We need to discuss your behaviour first.”

As his pain-tinged vision made out Selina – smiling contentedly and sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him – he felt deflated as he witnessed her right hand planted squarely between his legs, ready to squeeze his battered balls again.

“Firstly… Do not speak unless spoken to. Do you understand, my Darling?”

Bruce continued to gather his senses in anxious silence until he suddenly felt the pressure on his engorged testicles slowly increasing, as dagger-sharp pain burst once more into his lower abdomen.

“…Yes, I understand!”

The pressure remained unabated. Selina looked at him with an air of disappointment.

“That is not the reply you were taught this afternoon, my Darling. You must use the _correct_ response.”

It was all he could do to whisper the two words through the massive agony coiling and twisting in his midsection as the bile rushed into his throat.

“… Yes, Mommy.”

The instant that Selina relaxed her grip, Bruce drew a sharp breath, whimpering with welcome relief from the sharp pain between his legs. One more squeeze like that, and he may need his testicles operated on…

“Poor Darling… But Mommy _has_ to be firm with you. I want you to remember that this is for your own good... Do you understand that, Bruce?”

Before Selina could think about applying another ounce of pressure to his tender balls, an obedient Bruce instantly replied.

“Yes, Mommy.”

Selina smiled approvingly.

“Good boy... I’m hoping that we can be good friends, Bruce. Because Mommy would _never_ hurt her good friends. Would you like to be my good friend, dearest?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“But you know… Good friends can _never_ have secrets between them… That’s why there’s something that you _need_ to tell me before I can truly be your friend, Bruce. A dark secret that you’ve been hiding from me for a _long_ time now...”

Bruce knew there was no sense in denying it anymore. Selina had completely stripped him while he was unconscious, so she had obviously seen the various claw-mark scars on his chest and shoulders.

It was pointless to deny it.

“I’m Batman.”

Selina wet her lips.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? And I have the feeling that we’re going to be _very_ good friends now, Bruce… But first, I want you to tell me, why are you here now?”

“To… help you?”

Bruce whimpered as he felt a sudden compression of his tender nuts, sending shockwaves of agony crashing back into his gut. Mercifully, it was only a quick squeeze - but he knew he must be _very_ close to having his testicles ruptured.

“Oh Darling… I know you’re trying very hard to please me, but you’re missing the point. Why are you alive right _now_?”

“Because… You spared my life.”

Selina smiled broadly now.

“Clever boy… But I won’t have you being ungrateful, Bruce... Is there something you’d like to say to Mommy?”

“Thank you, Selina… Thank you for my life. I’m only here because you spared me.”

That much was true. Selina _had_ spared his life. She could have just as easily held onto her triangular choke until he was dead.

“You’re welcome, dearest. Manners are important Bruce, and confession is good for the soul... Does it feel good to confess that you owe me your life?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Such a sweet boy. Now tell me, who was it that just kicked poor Batman’s ass?”

“You did… You kicked Batman’s ass. You beat me, Selina.”

That one hurt his pride the most. Besides a few groin shots, Selina actually _had_ just kicked his ass fair-and-square. He’d overestimated his own abilities and grossly underestimated hers.

Selina now stared at him sternly, daring his defiance.

“Now, is Mommy going to have to kick your naughty little ass again?”

Bruce frantically shook his head back-and-forth, indicating no. In his current battered and bruised state, he had little doubt that she could easily beat the shit out of him. He hadn’t taken a beating like this in a while.

“And you promise to be a good boy and listen to your Mommy?”

“I will, Mommy.”

“Good. We finally have an understanding… Now, it’s very late and I’m afraid it’s your bedtime.”

Selina released her vice-like hold on his testicles (while Bruce took a deep sigh) and then gently ran her right hand across his quivering stomach. Bruce suddenly looked over at her, becoming both anxious and perplexed... Bedtime?!

Was she finally going to leave him alone?

With Selina’s aid, a naked Bruce managed to finally stagger upwards on beaten legs and start to walk. The adrenaline from their fight was now long gone, replaced by a continual dull ache. Large areas on his thighs were already turning black-and-blue from the dozens of vicious kicks Selina had nailed him with.

And his bad knee was _still_ throbbing.

As the former Catwoman gently guided Bruce over to his large bed and then instructed him to get in, she pulled the covers over the bottom half of his naked body like a mother. Selina’s fingers then reached out and gently traced every single pale scar littering his shoulders and chest that she had carved into him years before as Bruce sank lower into the bed.

Leaning across him, Selina gently kissed each of Bruce’s scars. When she had finished, she stood and turned the reading lamp on. Bruce watched her curvy hips swing in that tight black dress as she strutted across his bedroom, turning off the overhead lights.

Bruce prayed that Selina would just keep going and say ‘Good night’, but instead she turned and slowly walked back to him, swaying her hips seductively as bright green eyes locked onto his own.

When Selina pulled off her black dress and casually unhooked her black bra to reveal those magnificent, full tits once more, Bruce knew he was in deep trouble. She was going to fuck him and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it.

“Selina… what are you doing?”

Selina arched a well-trimmed eyebrow above alluring green eyes and answered Bruce with a mischievous grin.

“Joining you, of course.”

Bruce looked at her worriedly.

“Selina… I’m… gay.”

The naked Selina Kyle smiled playfully as she crawled into bed beside a tense Bruce Wayne. With a look of assurance and fascination, her perfectly feminine body leaned into him as she ran her hand gently along his muscular chest.

His confession of homosexuality had only enticed her.

“My, my… My little boy is gay… Although, having seen you suck my big, toy cock this afternoon like some two-dollar whore, I can’t say I’m honestly surprised, dearest... However, you _have_ piqued my curiosity, you naughty little gay boy… Tell me… How many men have you’ve slept with... Mommy will need _all_ the dirty little details before she decides your punishment.”

Bruce swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

“…One.”

Selina softly chuckled and then gently snuggled even closer to him, her wandering hand now circling his sensitive nipples.

“That’s not ‘gay’, Darling … That’s ‘seduced’.”

Bruce blushed… and then squirmed as her exploring fingertips gently plucked his left nipple.

“But… I love him.”

“Oh?… Love, is it?… Then let me guess… You’ve been corrupted by Robin, the Fag-Wonder… Is he your gay lover that has stolen your heart, dear?”

“… Yes.”

“He’s seduced _all_ the boys, Bruce... That little man-slut always was such a blatant cock tease, Darling... Parading his tight little ass around in those nylons and tiny green boyshorts… The little harlot was practically begging for cock... I know for a fact the Riddler took him for a spin once and that the Joker used his gay ass as his personal sperm bank.”

“What?!... Robin and the Joker?... But it wasn’t like that for us....”

Selina’s hand glided down to Bruce’s cock, gently stroking it to life. He had no choice but to gasp beneath her skilled hand as it moved along his shaft.

“My, my… You’re getting hard just thinking about him, aren’t you?... Such a little cock whore that boy… He must have seemed so innocent… A poor little orphaned acrobat, all alone in the big, bad world… How grateful he must have been for a big, strong man like you to come to his rescue… Did he bend over right away dearest, or did he need some… coaxing?”

“It wasn’t like that, Selina... I swear it. We didn’t have sex until he was eighteen.”

Selina was now working her wicked tongue and mouth along the side of his neck, intent on leaving a mark.

“Oh dear, I _will_ have to punish you, won’t I?… Fucking your own adopted ward like that… Why, some people would even consider that… a crime! For shame, Batman… Naughty, naughty... Pounding poor little Robin’s tiny asshole with your big, thick, juicy cock... He must have cried like a little bitch in heat.”

Bruce knew that all hope was now lost to him now.

Not only had Selina Kyle physically beat him and then forced him to admit that he was Batman, but she also knew that he had had sexual relations with his own adopted ward Richard Grayson. With that information, she could utterly destroy both him and Richard, as well as Wayne Industries.

“Selina… _Please_ … I’m begging you… Don’t tell anyone… For his sake...”

Selina suddenly pressed her finger into Bruce’s lips to prevent further pleading. She gracefully slid her long leg in a smooth stocking across his thighs and then shifted her weight across him.

Now on top, she raised her head up and stared down into his nervous blue eyes while her long black hair spilled across his face. Her finger still rested upon his parted lips.

With Selina’s body now resting on top of him, Bruce felt her heat and smelled the erotic scent of her perfume mixed with cigarette smoke in wisps of dark hair tumbling against his face. Why did she feel so wonderful against him?

“ _Shhh_ … We’re going to be good friends now. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it Bruce?”

Christ, he was actually starting to get hard again as she slowly withdrew her finger from his trembling lips.

“…Yes, Mommy.”

“And Mommy _never_ hurts her good friends, remember?”

“Thank you, Mommy.”

She was so close to him now… Her full red lips mere inches away from his own, filling his body with a burning desire for the touch of them.

“Would you like us to be the _very_ best of friends, Bruce?… Would you like Mommy to look after you, my Darling?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Smart boy... Now, can your pretty Mommy kiss you and make all those bad things go away?”

“Oh God yes, Mommy… _Please_.”

Selina’s mouth suddenly locked onto his own as Bruce felt her quick and wonderful tongue entwine with his own in a forbidden dance of wet passions. He tasted her cigarettes and something like mint as their tongues wove their tale of desire, older than time. Her kiss was so different from Dick’s, as though they were dancing across the surface of a moonlit ocean instead of diving beneath it.

His hands instinctively sought out her ass again, indulging in the amazing feel of supple flesh as he groped and caressed her smooth behind. Even after three rounds of sex with Dick this afternoon, his well-used cock began to ache for her.

He shouldn’t have been losing himself to wild passion like this… Not after all the terrible things that Selina had done to him, but he so desperately wanted to be in her. He wanted to feel her ass, her breasts and then plunge himself into the depths of her hot, wet vagina…

Even if it cost him his soul.

Oh God, she was so wrong for him… A wanted criminal who knew all his dirty little secrets… There was no one alive who was now more dangerous to him. He lived or died by her hand.

But he needed this bad woman to fuck him more than he needed to know why. There was no drug this time, only lovely Selina. Only this strong, dominant woman who had just brought the mighty Batman to his begging knees.

As they ended their deep kiss, Selina presented him with an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“Mmm… Would you like to suck on Mommy’s big tits, Darling?”

As Selina arched her back upwards, presenting her full breasts, Bruce didn’t even utter a reply, instead instantly latching onto one of her taut, exposed nipples with a greedy mouth. He had wanted to suck on her tits so badly that his stiff cock now twitched in thankful relief.

Bruce allowed her ample breasts to fill his insatiable mouth while he enthusiastically tongued Selina’s erect nipples and groped the luxurious softness of her tits with both hands. He was losing himself in those wonderful big tits of hers.

Selina reached down and took hold of both of his wrists, forcing his hands above his own head, and then pushed them down to the bed while she shifted her soft cleavage across his open mouth, allowing Bruce to suck on one nipple for a few seconds and then the other, while firmly holding him down.

He was losing his mind in tit-fuelled ecstasy when she suddenly raised and wiggled those tantalizing breasts just out of the reach of his ravenous mouth.

“My… You love Mommy’s big tits, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Mmm… Oh yes, Mommy. I love your big tits _so_ much. Please… Let me suck them more… please, Mommy.”

Bruce saw Selina smile wickedly and then felt her slightly shift her pelvis down so that her hot, wet slit briefly brushed across the tip of his own rock-hard cock in a moment of pure bliss, causing him to gasp deeply and abandon all other thoughts, replaced by the sudden overwhelming desire to plunge his thick meaty cock into her luscious hole.

Selina feigned astonishment at his sudden desire to force his cock into her.

“Oh, you naughty boy!... You want to put that big, nasty, thick, meaty cock into Mommy’s hot, tight, wet pussy, don’t you Darling?”

“Oh God yes!… Please Mommy… Please let me put my big hard cock into you… I need your hot, tight, wet pussy around my cock so badly... I _need_ you, Mommy.”

“Goodness… You want Mommy to _fuck_ you, Darling?”

“Please, Mommy… Please fuck me... Please fuck my big, naughty, thick, meaty cock.”

Bruce almost had an orgasm when Selina wiggled her moist pussy lips back-and-forth across the tip of his frantic cock while she firmly secured his hands down against his head. Christ, he wanted her so badly right now… but Bruce knew better than to disobey his Mommy.

“Mmm… And such a lovely cock too, Darling… It _would_ feel so nice in my hot, tight, wet pussy... And Mommy wants to fuck you too, dearest… But Mommy can’t fuck gay boys, can she?... You told Mommy that you only like nasty little assholes…”

“I’m not gay... Please Mommy… Please let me fuck your tight pussy.”

“But Mommy can’t have you running around with such nasty little boys, Bruce… Will my hot, juicy, tight pussy be enough for you, sweetheart? Can you be a good boy and only put that big, nasty cock into Mommy?”

Bruce almost lost his mind as he was suddenly encompassed by a flawless moist envelope of heaven. Selina had dropped her pelvis by two inches, allowing just the head of his quivering, rock-hard cock to slide into her warm, wet opening.

“I’ll be good, Mommy!... I promise I won’t put my cock in nasty boys anymore, only you, Mommy. I only want to fuck you, Mommy.”

“Good boy.”

Selina smiled and then lowered her hips, allowing Bruce’s stiff cock to suddenly push all the way up her slick uterus, his incredible thickness causing Selina to moan out in ecstatic admiration.

“God, what a thick cock!… Ahhh… Mommy like!”

As Selina ground her hips passionately back-and-forth across his own pelvis, Bruce felt every inch of his wide shaft being lovingly embraced by Selina’s warm insides. Compared to Dick’s tight asshole, this was so much more accommodating… A warm, moist, velvet Paradise encompassing the length of his entire cock in a lover’s embrace.

As she slowly fucked him, indulging in every thick inch of him now filling her, Bruce felt his own emotions push beyond pure rapture.

This was more than just physical pleasure. It felt like coming home. It felt _right_.

When Selina finally released his hands and sat upright, bending his hard cock perpendicular to its maximum length inside her, she let out a wild cry of pleasure, tears of joy welling beneath her green eyes.

As Bruce suddenly thrust his hips up-and-down beneath her like a raging bull, Selina tightened her legs into his hips and rode him like rodeo star. Bruce’s hands found her round ass once more and slammed her cheeks up-and-down, matching the intensive grinding as Selina moaned.

When Bruce suddenly slapped her gyrating ass, Selina came in her first powerful orgasm, screaming with delight at the top of her lungs. But Bruce didn’t stop there, he continued slamming his wide cock into her dripping-wet pussy as he stretched her first orgasm into a second one…

As a breathless Selina planted her hands on either side of his head and then stared at Bruce with her passionate magnetic green eyes, he continued to thrust deeply into her as he was now transfixed by that intense gaze and powerful need.

In a quiet seductive voice, Selina whispered to him…

“Cum in me, Bruce... Mommy wants you to cum inside her wet pussy...”

As if his eager cock were listening, Bruce felt his own orgasm building and then suddenly explode into Selina’s uterus, moaning as he clutched her ass and pushed his seed as far as he could into her. He felt her wet pussy clasp his shaft even tighter as he continued to cum deep inside of her.

As the two former adversaries lay breathless and entwined in one another’s naked bodies, Bruce marvelled once again at how goddamned good she felt against him. He loved the feel of her naked body on top of his own, her soft curves and strong body resting against him.

An elated Selina snuggled closer into him and lovingly stroked his sweat-dampened hair. She whispered contentedly into his ear…

“Still think you’re gay, lover?”

“No… that was… amazing, Selina. How could I know… that a woman could be so… incredible and wonderful... But what happens to us now?”

Selina Kyle placed a kiss on Bruce’s responsive lips to ease his growing fears. For the first time ever, he saw her genuinely smile as they finished that kiss. It may have been the after-sex endorphins, but he never truly comprehended what a beautiful woman she was.

They stared deeply into each others eyes once more, with Selina gently stroking the side of his cheek with her hand when she happily replied.

“What happens now Mr. Wayne is that you ask for my hand in marriage…”

 

 

  


	11. Pillow Talk

**Chapter Eleven:  
Pillow Talk**

 

Bruce stared up disbelievingly at a quietly grinning Selina Kyle - whose warm naked body still rested on top of his own - while the echoes of her unexpected request echoed across his still bedroom…

Marriage?!

Was she being serious? Or had that been her plan from the very beginning? To wrap him around her little finger and then blackmail him into matrimony?

“Selina... I… _Mmmm_.”

Bruce never finished his verbal accusation as Selina’s warm lips abruptly locked onto his own, her tongue wrapping around his as her soft and supple body melded into his own naked form, their shared heat becoming one.

Again, he wondered if she had drugged him, yet this seemed entirely natural. He was in control of all his faculties, as sharp as ever. In fact, he thought he could stop this anytime he wanted to...

But that was the problem.

He didn’t _want_ to stop.

There was a part of him that had wanted to do this with her for a _very_ long time now. He doubted if Selina had any idea of how incredibly close their physical confrontations had come to driving him past the point of restraint… To the point of just madly ripping off her cat suit all those years ago and then fucking her for hours on a dark rooftop.

In fact, if it hadn’t have been for Dick, he probably would have…

Christ… He’d almost forgotten about Dick. He had confessed his love to Richard only hours ago and now here he was with Selina Kyle, behaving like a teenager. Sure, it would have been easy to call it rape, but Bruce knew a part of him had wanted to fuck Selina from the moment she had started kicking his sorry ass.

Bruce chuckled inwardly at that realization. Any psychiatrist worth their degree would have easily diagnosed him as an out-of-control masochist within seconds. To be honest, he had always liked it rough.

Selina broke the kiss and gazed deeply into his blue, smiling eyes while she smiled back at him, as if reading his thoughts. Fuck, had she always been this sexy?

“I know what you’re going to say, lover. And don’t worry, I don’t expect you to propose… not yet anyways. But I know we could be good for one another, Bruce. Just bear that in mind while you listen to what I have to say next…

“I’m dying.

“I might have three days. I’ve got some kind of toxic mould growing in my lungs. I could take my chances with the hospitals, but I knew there was only one man who could save me for certain… and that’s you, Darling. I’m counting on you.”

Bruce sat bolt upright while Selina balanced on top of his pelvis, still comfortably straddling him.

“Selina… What do you mean you’re dying?”

“Just that… If I don’t keep getting an antidote from Judson Caspian, I have a black mould in my lungs that will kill me within days… And he’s obviously in no shape to make my next delivery. Quite honestly, I think they were just going to let me die in jail anyways..

“So that’s why I had to find you, Dearest… To save me. Besides, I think it’s in your best interest to help me, Bruce… There’s a good chance that you may have it now as well after all that kissing.”

Bruce stared at Selina incredulously as Selina’s big green eyes flashed with a shimmer of fear. She held his gaze steadily as he watched a cold dread slowly begin to unnerve her until she looked away. She leaned herself against his broad chest to hold him.

“Bruce… I’m sorry. It was a shitty thing to do. I really hope you _don’t_ have it, but I have no other options left… I don’t want to die.”

Bruce took her in his arms and held her.

“Alright Selina… You’d better start from the beginning.”

“Prison was Hell, but at least they fed you. After prison, like most ex-cons, I was flat broke. So I started a nice little side business for myself... just to get me back on my feet of course. I was pleasantly surprised at how many horny rich guys wanted to have sex with Catwoman… They’d take me out to dinner, parade me in front of their rich buddies and then we’d go back to an expensive hotel room and role-play a little...

“Then they’d go home to their wives and leave a very generous tip.

“It was easy money, but I didn’t work my ass off in prison just to become a prostitute. Once I was secure, I set about my _real_ job… I wanted to settle my score with the man who had put me in prison... you. I had let five years of Hell twist my guts into something I wasn’t...

“So that’s why I was so intrigued when Judson Caspian actually looked _me_ up. I mean, there was a lot of speculation that Caspian was Batman and now here he was, standing in my doorway, practically throwing himself at me. Why not, right?...

“And he _was_ attentive… at first. After so many ‘one-night engagements’, it was nice to finally have someone to actually converse with. He was the perfect gentleman… for awhile. We took it to the next step. Then, he started to get _really_ freaky in the bedroom. I mean, I’m into a little violence, bondage, domination and role-play, but this was getting scary...

“Then I found out he was taking Need.

“I told him we were through. By that point, I knew he wasn’t Batman anyways, so there was no point in continuing our relationship when he was being such an asshole. When he persisted, we had a screaming match until I kneed him in the nuts and left. Then, the night after we ‘parted ways’, he came crawling back and introduced me to that red-headed bitch of his.”

“…Red-headed bitch?”

“Pamela… That’s what he called her anyways. She was half his age and way too hot for a bald freak like Caspian. Poor girl. When I first saw her, I figured that she was just some shallow gold-digger with Daddy-issues that had sunk her greedy claws into Judson now that I had finally tossed his crazy ass to the curb… But it soon became obvious that she was a lot more than that.”

“How so?”

“It was like… this will sound weird… but it was like she _owned_ him. He was more like a well-trained dog than a man around her. When I confronted her about it, she just blew this black dust into my face and told me it was toxic mould spore… That I’d only have days to live unless I kept getting the antidote from Judson so that I had better do what he said.”

“This Pamela… Any last name? Features?”

“No last name… Long red hair with smart green eyes. Maybe late-twenties, early-thirties. Around five-foot-eight… quite attractive for a psychopath.”

Bruce stroked her head.

“The same could be said about you, Miss Kyle.”

Selina nuzzled into him and then softly bit his shoulder as he yelped.

“Why thank you, Mr. Wayne. But I’ve never poisoned anyone... Have you?”

“Not fatally. You think this woman was serious about her threat?”

“I _know_ she was serious. After that first night, I wrote her off as some nut job and beat it… I was fine until I started coughing up black ooze mixed with fresh blood three days later. And then Judson showed up with my first ‘treatment’. I knew right away that I was in deep, but I was in no state to negotiate.

“Later, when he found out that I was going to Falcone’s party with you, Caspian told me that I just needed to crack the safe upstairs and then seduce you. That was it. Then he promised that the nice red-headed lady would give me the cure for my little lung infection and that I’d be free to go…

“I had my doubts about that, but I figured a night with Bruce Wayne couldn’t be so bad. Besides, you were on my suspect list as Batman so it would be like killing two birds with one stone. However, when my feminine charms failed to win you over last Saturday night, I honestly thought I was a goner…

“I started to cough late Sunday night, but then Caspian showed up at my apartment early Monday morning with my treatment and a nasty little plan to get you back into the fold. He was too far gone to come up with something that clever on his own though. There’s no way he could have planned the bombing.”

“Judson Caspian stole Falcone’s pearls?”

“I’m pretty sure he did. I just opened the safe and returned to you.”

“And you think this Pamela is the one who set off the car bomb?”

“Her… or one of her pets. I have no doubt that she’s the bitch who supplied Judson with the Need. She probably has more pricks just like him who’ll do anything she wants.”

“Then what about Harvey Dent?”

“The District Attorney?... What about him?”

“Did you have anything to do with Dent as well?”

“Bruce, I’ve never even met Harvey Dent… Sure, he was on my list of possible Batman suspects, but further down... Why, did something happen to him?”

Bruce stared back at Selina intently, utilizing his years of training as an investigator, analyzing every body movement, every twitch, every facial expression to see if she were lying. If she was hiding something, she must have been one Hell of a liar…

“Selina… You’re telling me that you _didn’t_ overdose Harvey Dent with Need? That you had nothing to do with that?”

“Christ no! I’ve never even met him… And I even tried to convince Caspian to go cold turkey on that shit before he turned on me… Do you honestly think that with a body like _this_ that I would have to resort to drugs to seduce men?”

“You used it today on me.”

Selina’s well-endowed chest heaved as she drew a deep sigh, still straddling him. He hadn’t realized how wet and warm she still was... Concentrate Bruce, concentrate.

“Only because I was told to use it by Caspian. My job was to get you hooked, and then he’d give me the cure for my lung infection and leave. That was the deal. I was just playing a part, Bruce…”

“A part you seemed to enjoy.”

Selina looked deeply into his eyes again, baring her soul for him.

“Yes, a part of me _did_ enjoy it… The part that wanted revenge… Judson told me who you were… He told me you were Batman before you arrived… So when I was humiliating you this afternoon, it was like I was getting Batman back for all those times I had been raped in Blackgate… But it wasn’t you that sentenced me to that place…”

“…Caspian… told… you…”

Bruce felt the world around him collapsing.

How?...

How could Judson Caspian ever know that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman? Or had it just been a lucky guess to make Selina more willing to follow along with Caspian’s sadistic orders? Surely the crazy man had known that Selina wanted revenge on Batman. Why not use it to his advantage, even if he had to lie?

Or had he actually known?

“Bruce… There’s a small scar on the back of your hip that I gave you after our first fight… barely noticeable. But it gave you away today. After I had your pants down, I knew I finally had my man.”

“So you came here tonight to settle the score?”

Selina laughed softly.

“No, I came here tonight to talk… but you were being unsociable. I figured I was good enough to beat you, but I wanted to know for sure. I wanted to fight you. But the more I kicked your ass, the hotter I got between my legs. Jesus, by the time I locked you in that triangle choke and had your pretty face jammed next my pussy, I actually had a massive orgasm after you passed out.

“I’ll be honest… I wanted to fuck your brains out for years now. Every time we tussled, I wanted you to put that big, thick Bat-dick into me and call me a bad girl. And I think you wanted to do it too... But that nasty, little sidekick of yours always seemed to get in the way, didn’t he?.”

Bruce chuckled.

“Guilty as charged. I probably would have fucked you senseless and then let you escape if Robin hadn’t been around.”

Selina smiled and whispered into his ear.

“I tell you what… You help me out of this jam and I’m all yours, Darling. Heart and soul. I’ll even dress up if you like, just like the old days. I was honest about us becoming best of friends, Bruce.”

“You don’t want revenge anymore?”

“No, I just want you... Once I realized _why_ Bryce Wayne had become Batman… It’s going to sound sappy, but I just wanted to hug you and make it all better… It was because of your parents, wasn’t it?”

The old sense of loss gripped Bruce’s heart once again as the sadness descended from the night.

“… Yes.”

“Becoming Batman was your way of taking revenge against the man who killed your parents.”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever find him, Bruce? The guy that did it? Did it take away your pain?”

“No… I never found him… His name was Joe Chill. There’s rumours he was killed when a mob deal went south twenty years ago, but no one’s ever found the body. Maybe some day I’ll find the truth... But as far as the pain in my heart, I’m afraid I can only help others, by sparing them from suffering from what I had to go through.”

Selina held him tighter.

“Then let me help you now… If I had taken my revenge tonight, we both would have been dead. And it would have settled nothing… So I can live with the pain, Bruce… As long as I have someone to help me on those dark nights when it becomes too much to bear... Can you be there for me? Could you love me?... We can survive if you love me.”

Could he spend his nights in bed with this amazing and broken woman? A man and a woman sharing their secrets and the pain they held in their hearts? Two former enemies who had become lovers?

“Selina… I could... But there’s a lot for us to do... We need to figure out what’s really going on here… And then we need to get you cured... But first, I really should go and untie my butler.” 

* * *

 

As a bound Alfred Pennyworth struggled against the ropes which secured him in his darkened bedroom, he supposed it could have been worse. After all, he could have been dead. As he understood it, many criminals felt it was much easier to simply shoot the hired help rather than to take the time to tie them up these days.

He was alive. That was good.

He had been subdued and bound by a woman. Not so good.

He had comprehended at once that his mysterious assailant must have been the nefarious Miss Selina Kyle. He had attempted to yell for help, but she had moved with the speed and ferocity of a mountain lion. His old body had proved no match for her, and thus he had found himself in this rather embarrassing predicament. Alfred was confident that Master Bruce would be able to apprehend the notorious she-villain promptly.

Still, why was it taking him so bloody long?

When Master Bruce finally strolled through his door, Alfred managed to breathe a sigh of relief through his tight gag. Poor Bruce looked as though he had been in a fearsome tussle which may have explained the delay. Perhaps he hadn’t realized that Alfred had been bound and gagged until he had interrogated the crafty villainess.

As Bruce pulled down his gag, Alfred took a deep breath and thanked his lucky stars.

“Are you alright, Alfred?”

“Yes, Sir… and incredibly grateful for the rescue... Have you contacted the Police as of yet, Master Bruce? I’ve not heard any sirens...”

As Bruce untied him, Alfred slowly looked up and across at the curvaceous figure who was now darkening his doorway. A cold shiver ran down his spine as a broad smile spread across her red lips. She was wearing one of Master Bruce’s house coats and appeared naked underneath.

What was going on here?

“No Police, Alfred. And we’re going to have a house guest for awhile. I suppose I should formally introduce you to Miss Selina Kyle.”

Alfred shuddered as he stared at the former female nemesis of Batman.

“Oh Dear God, what has she done to you, man?! Have you taken leave of your proper senses?”

Bruce laughed that familiar deep laugh of his.

“I’m fine, Alfred… Miss Kyle is our guest. And yes, I’m aware I’m aiding and abetting a fugitive. That’s why no one can know that she’s here Alfred, _especially_ Dick… Do you understand?”

“Sir, let me assure you that Miss Kyle is a dangerous felon… Are you quite positive?”

“I’m sure… Selina may have been just as much a victim in all of this as you were… There, how do you feel now?”

As Bruce finished untying him, Alfred slowly stood up and brushed himself off, carefully eyeing Bruce.

“As doubtful of your sanity as ever, Sir.”

Alfred was surprised to hear Selina Kyle laugh at his remark. He was even more surprised when she walked over and tightly embraced him. He was ashamed to admit that he had to suppress a nervous shudder… and not just because she was a young lady. Actually, he hadn’t been hugged by a woman in… well… since before Mrs. Wayne had passed away.

Selina attempted to make amends.

“I’m really sorry about earlier, Alfred. I never had any intention of harming you. I just needed to talk with Bruce about a matter of life and death... Mine unfortunately.”

“I see... Then apology accepted, Miss Kyle. Please excuse me if I seemed a little… less than enthusiastic about the current situation. The well-being of Master Bruce is, and always has been, my overriding priority. I hope you will understand that.”

Selina grinned as she released Alfred and then turned and draped her arms around an embarrassed Bruce.

“Completely. I’ve actually taken a shine to him as well…”

Bruce coughed and then flushed a little.

“Selina, I’m going to need to run some tests on you in the Cave... Alfred, can you put on a pot of coffee and then call my Insurance Broker in Metropolis? I need to know if my premiums will be lowered if I plan on retiring.”

“At _this_ hour, Sir?... And I believe your Insurance Broker is stationed in the Gotham Professional Building, not Metropolis.”

Bruce winked at Alfred.

“Not _that_ Insurance Agent, Alfred… The one in Metropolis who handles my life insurance. Leave him a message if you have to. But I’ll need that answer soon.”

“Oh… I see. Very well, Sir. I will ensure that he gets back to you at his earliest convenience. I shall go put on that pot of coffee now. Please excuse me.”

As Alfred departed for the kitchen, Selina stared up at Bruce and smiled curiously.

“Your insurance premiums must be _very_ high if you’re worried about them now, Mr. Wayne. Thinking about increasing your life insurance now that you’ve taken me under your dark wing, perhaps?”

Bruce just smiled back at her and winked.

“Something like that, Miss Kyle… Now, how would you like to go and see Batman’s Headquarters?”

“Lead on, Mr. Wayne... My life is in your hands.”

 

 


	12. The Commissioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner James Gordon has been harboring a terrible secret. And now it may just cost him his life...

**Chapter Twelve:  
The Commissioner**

 

As Jim Gordon forced down the third belt of the potent whiskey he kept stashed away in his desk, the Gotham City Police Commissioner found he still couldn’t drown out the taste of his weakness...

In the past month, his existence had been taken from him.

The loss of Harvey Dent three weeks ago was the first blow. Although Harvey was scheduled to come out his medically-induced coma tomorrow, Gordon knew he’d have to plead for the D.A.’s life tonight. And he knew damned well that his Mistress wouldn’t want Dent left alive…

But the old cop just had to intervene on Dent’s behalf.

Jim had been friends with Harvey for _far_ too long to allow it to end like this.

And now there was Judson Caspian, the right-wing businessman who had become the drug’s latest victim; and now another patient at the same hospital. Christ, Caspian was probably another poor fool she’d want silenced. The GCPD Commissioner took a final long pull from his powerful whiskey and tensed as that familiar liquid heat followed a well-tread pathway down his scorched throat.

He was drinking too much again.

The situation with the Mayor’s Office was almost comical compared to the seriousness of Dent and Caspian. The Mayor (the puppet Falcone had bought and paid for) was still putting pressure on Gordon to retrieve Falcone’s necklace and make an arrest. In one of the most bizarre and invasive criminal investigations the GCPD had ever been forced to undertake, the only result so far – unfortunately – had been various lawsuits against the Department.

Several prestigious men had been made to dress in black stockings and then been photographed in a line-up with their pants down… Of course they weren’t happy about it. Who would be?! Frankly, he was getting a little tired of taking threatening calls from their overpriced lawyers.

If only those rich idiots realized the _true_ danger they were in…

Harvey Dent and Judson Caspian were only the tip of her iceberg.

One single woman was bringing Gotham’s rich to its knees and James Gordon had no idea how he would save his city - or even himself –from her. But the absolute worst thing about this whole fiasco was that there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it anymore. He had failed his city. He had failed himself. He was too far gone to resist her now.

Maybe if Barbara was still in his life, maybe then he _might_ have been able to stand up against her. But he had forced Barbara out of his life seven years ago…

And his Mistress was waiting for him.

The knock at his door caused him to quickly stash the bottle he’d been taking refuge in, a condemned man’s last drink.

“…Come in.”

As the door opened, Gordon watched the silhouette of a muscular young man fill its doorway. Before him now stood one of the reasons that had driven him to drink tonight. Obviously, Officer Richard Grayson was working late again and judging from the frantic state of the young man, Grayson was obviously excited to tell him something.

Maybe he’d get lucky. Maybe they had finally located Selina Kyle. He could use some good news…

“ _Ahem_ … Sorry to disturb you Commissioner, but I think we may have just caught a break in the drug case. Bruce Wayne just called. He had his private lab run some tests on a sample of Need that had soaked into his pants and they provided an analysis.”

This was not the good news Gordon needed. In fact, it was the complete opposite…

“Oh?… And what did Wayne Industries figure out for us? And close the door behind you, Grayson.”

Dick quietly closed the door and then flipped open the notes he had taken during Bruce’s call from only moments ago. Dick wasn’t about to tell Gordon that his mentor Bruce Wayne kept a state-of-the-art lab in the vast caves below his mansion and that Bruce had actually run the tests himself.

“They say that the main ingredient is from a flowering shrub called Eurycoma _longifolia_ that’s been genetically modified. It’s a flowering shrub normally native to Indonesia and Malaysia and a well-known natural aphrodisiac…

“The steroid alcohols from this particular variety - which are the primary agent of the drug’s effect - can’t maintain stability for longer than forty-eight hours, which means that it’s probably being produced locally. Bruce mentioned that we may want to check out Gotham Botanical Gardens or the University Greenhouses for Eurycoma _longifolia_ and question any local people who may have worked with it.. _._

“Logically, there can’t be more than a handful of people in Gotham who would have access to this plant. There’s also the possibility it may not be organized crime, but perhaps even just one individual manufacturing the drug.”

As Dick closed his notepad, Gordon felt the world around him begin to collapse. It took literally everything in him just to keep his hands off his gun and doing something he never thought he was capable of. He could _never_ murder another cop, even though Mistress would be unhappy with him.

“Well, that _is_ interesting. We’ll need those analyses for the courts of course… Good work, Officer Grayson... By the way, how is Bruce doing?”

“Recovering nicely... He’s resting at home until further notice. He just hopes that we’re able to apprehend Selina Kyle quickly.”

Another reason why Mistress was unhappy.

“She should have never escaped in the first place… I hope you learned a valuable lesson about following orders today, Officer Grayson. Your rogue actions almost cost your partner his life… There are criminals in Gotham so dangerous that they can _never_ be handled alone by a single Officer. The risk is far too severe.”

Gordon watched as this handsome young Officer with the impossibly blue eyes suddenly tensed. Good… He knew that Richard was aware of how badly he had screwed up with Selina Kyle and the Commissioner was more than willing to use it against Dick in future.

If he lived that long.

Without realizing it, Dick’s discovery of the drug’s plant origins may have just cost the young man his life. Mistress would want him removed. Gordon sighed heavily as the bright young Officer continued.

“Yes, Sir… I wanted to apologize for my poor judgement. I take full responsibility for my actions regarding Officer Valdez.”

“Then I’ll have your discipline ready tomorrow. You may be looking at suspension... Don’t worry about this lead of yours, Dick. I’ll hand-pick a task force of Senior Detectives to investigate once we have all the facts... Was there anything else, Grayson?”

“Sir… If possible, I would like to be a part of that investigation. I’ve seen the effects of this drug first-hand and I would like to get it out of circulation before anyone else is hurt. If we could postpone my suspension until this case is solved, I promise I’ll do _everything_ by the book from here on in.”

“I’m sorry, Officer… But this is a high-level investigation. I need experienced cops who are willing to follow the playbook. I just can’t afford any more Rookie mistakes... I’m sorry, but that’s my final decision.”

Dick watched the GCDP Commissioner closely. Having spent years at Bruce’s side as Robin, Dick understood the science of how to read a person’s behaviour and their body language. Gordon’s behaviour revealed that the Commissioner was extremely uncomfortable and apprehensive about something.

The smell of hard alcohol was also unmistakable on his breath. Was it because of Sunday morning? Was Gordon trying to distance himself from Dick and quietly tearing himself up inside? Had Richard inadvertently pushed the older man into doing something he was ashamed of?

“Sir… If I could… I’d like to clear the air between us. I know that stress can make a man do things that he would normally _never_ do. And you’ve been under a terrible amount of stress lately. You don’t need to be so hard on yourself.”

The Commissioner wet his lips and then shifted uncomfortably.

“Grayson… What happened on Sunday morning was a mistake... On both of our parts. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Dick had been more than willing to pay the price for Bruce’s private interrogation with his mouth and tongue on Sunday morning.

When the warrant had come down, Richard had been forced to use every ounce of charm available to him with Gordon. He had to. Dick understood that in Bruce Wayne’s perilous mental state, he would have _never_ made it through a line-up like that at the station.

It would have been a disaster. In fact, there was a good possibility that an agitated Bruce may have panicked and then resorted to using physical violence against the Police.

And a physically violent Bruce Wayne against a dozen armed Officers was not a good thing... for either side.

So Richard had gone into Gordon’s office that morning to try and convince the Commissioner to allow Dick to perform a private interrogation at Bruce Wayne’s Estate, complete with a sworn affidavit and photos. He would provide Gordon with everything he needed. Richard had played on Bruce’s professional reputation in Gotham and the damage this sort of thing would do to Wayne Industries should it become public knowledge.

And he’d attempted to be as cute as possible while doing it.

Gordon’s reaction had absolutely floored him.

It was absolutely the last thing he had _ever_ expected the stolid Commissioner to do. Gordon had patiently listened to his reasons, and then simply stood and unzipped his pants, hauling out his swollen cock. As Officer Richard Grayson silently stared open-jawed, the older Commissioner smiled and then commanded Dick to get on his knees and ‘convince’ him.

Richard was quite sure that he’d been the only man to _ever_ suck Jim Gordon’s cock.

It was like something out of a twisted fantasy. In order for the young Officer to convince his Commanding Officer _not_ to bring Bruce into the Station, he’d basically been forced to give Jim Gordon a blowjob. He knew he wasn’t the first cop in Gotham to trade sexual favours, but he was pretty sure that the Commissioner had never asked his men for ‘extra service’ in the past.

Richard had always thought of Jim Gordon as a straight-laced heterosexual man, but that image was quickly shattered. In fact, Jim seemed to be really getting off on having his stiff cock sucked by Richard, practically ramming it down his throat and moaning his ecstatic approval.

Richard knew what he was doing after all. He’d done this for Bruce more times than he could count.

After a couple of minutes, Jim was so far gone that Dick was sure that he could have stood, bent Jim over and then taken the Commissioner up his tightly wound ass. But instead of indulging in his own desires, Dick had persevered and wound up swallowing half-a-pint of hot cum as the older man exploded into his throat.

Afterwards, Gordon happily acquiesced to his request for Bruce’s personal interrogation.

Richard been able to take out his own sexual frustrations on Bruce’s tightly wound ass later that morning. So in a way, it had all worked out for everyone in the end, even if Gordon _had_ decided to try something new and now felt guilty about it…

Still, Dick didn’t want to jeopardize his working relationship with the Commissioner. Obviously, Jim must have been having some lingering regrets about his uncharacteristic sexual behaviour and was now uncomfortable around the young man who had sucked his cock better than his bitch of an ex-wife _ever_ could.

There was no need to blow it out of proportions though.

Dick could be a good boy when required.

“I understand, Sir. The matter is closed. I appreciate the leeway that you were able to afford Mr. Wayne and his professional reputation on Sunday morning and I promise to keep our relationship strictly professional and platonic going forward.”

Gordon smiled.

“Glad to hear that… Now if you don’t mind, I’m _very_ tired, Officer Grayson. Go home and get some rest. Take some leave until this whole mess blows over.”

“If that’s what you feel would be best, Sir… Could someone please contact me as soon as Selina Kyle is apprehended? It’s just that I’m worried about Bruce…”

Gordon put his hand firmly on Dick’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“Don’t worry, Son… There’s not a cop in Gotham who isn’t keeping an eye out for her. It’s only a matter of time before we get a hold of Selina Kyle... But why don’t you take a few days off and spend them with Bruce if you’re so worried? We’ll forget all about your mistake this afternoon and also what happened on Sunday morning.”

Dick realized that Gordon wasn’t giving him a choice in the matter... Had he really messed up _that_ badly? Still, it would be nice to spend some time with Bruce. Truth be told, he’d been worried about him all day.

“Alright, Sir. I’m due for a few days off.”

“It’s settled then. I don’t want to see your pretty face around here for the rest of the week. Now, go and get that sexy ass out of my office, Son.”

“Ahhh… Yes, Sir… and Goodnight… and thank you.”

Dick had a sneaking suspicion that James Gordon was hiding something… Had the older man secretly been harbouring a crush on him? He _had_ called him sexy after all…. Or perhaps it was just that other cops may have blaming Dick for what had happened to Officer Valdez today. Maybe it _was_ best to let it all blow over.

Whatever Gordon’s reasoning was, Dick decided to make the best of his forced vacation and surprise Bruce at the Estate early tomorrow morning. He grinned happily as he left Gordon’s office thinking of the naughty way he would wake poor Bruce up… 

* * *

 

Later, as he walked the abandoned backstreets, Jim Gordon recalled that Gotham’s Death Row had a green floor. How strange that his walk along Death Row only had dark asphalt and a green ending. There was a good chance he would die tonight.

As James Gordon walked the four lonely blocks to the alley where the big black limo waited for him, he shuddered with the chill of an approaching storm that only he seemed to be able to feel.

There was a storm coming to Gotham and its name was Pamela Lillian Isley.

This brave man who had faced down some of Gotham’s most vile criminals now suppressed a cold chill as he opened the back door of the waiting limousine and slowly entered. As usual, the partition was up to ensure complete privacy. Jim had no idea of who the driver was and honestly, he didn’t care. It didn’t matter anymore.

Every last rational thought remaining to him now told him to run, to get out of there, but he was no longer guided by reason. He was only guided by her.

As he quietly slid into the soft leather seat, Gordon fixed his gaze upon the other sole occupant of the limousine’s well-appointed passenger area, sinking deeper into its plush seat and his intoxication at the sight of the woman who waited for him.

She was beautiful… The same sort of silken red hair which he’d fallen in love with years ago now floated above pale green eyes that held all the secrets of the world. He awaited the words from those thick red lips that would allow him to live or die.

His eyes drifted downwards to her short brown skirt which couldn’t conceal the lacy tops of dark green stockings which sheathed her long, supple legs. A tight, sheer white top joyfully revealed the ivory-lace bra beneath it - as well as the soft curves of her breasts which he had no right to enjoy. Even the green, floral silk scarf she wore around her neck made him envision it bound around his wrists as he fantasized that she would use him for her sexual pleasure…

It was beyond simple infatuation. He would literally die without her. Whatever resistance he had started with at the beginning was long gone now. His investigation of Harvey Dent’s overdose had eventually led James Gordon into Pamela Isley’s sweet trap almost three weeks ago…

And he’d been lost there ever since, falling deeper and deeper into her deadly embrace.

“You’re late, James.”

“I… had a visitor, Mistress... Richard Grayson.”

“Ah, your naughty little boyfriend. How disobedient you are, James... You know how I disapprove of these little dalliances... Did you make him suck your cock again? Or perhaps you fucked him in his tight, little ass? Did you have your way with him? Tell me the truth, James.”

“No Mistress… I will never be disloyal to you again… I swear it. He told me Bruce Wayne had a sample of Need analyzed… They’ve discovered the Eurycoma _longifolia_ component... Grayson brought it to my attention.”

Pamela snuggled closer to him as he felt his heart begin to race from just the scent of her. James Gordon began to shake uncontrollably when this stunning woman begin to twist her finger around his brown tie.

“That _is_ unfortunate, James... You took care of it of course?”

“I… gave him the week off. He’ll be with Bruce Wayne.”

“James… That is _not_ how we take care of our problems, is it? A little sacrifice is necessary if I’m going to save our world from man’s tyranny. Surely you understand that, don’t you my sweet?”

“I do… I’m sorry, Mistress. But… I can’t… I can’t kill him.”

Gordon tensed with apprehension when this woman who was half his age knelt on top of his thighs, facing him with her hands digging into his broad shoulders. Even though he was much stronger than she was, the Commissioner of the GCPD was powerless beneath Pamela Isley. Her one-hundred-and-fifteen pounds might as well have been a ton of steel chains around him.

He cowered beneath her cold, hard stare.

“Well, well… Do I have a rival, James?... There’s still a little of ‘you’ left in there after all, isn’t there?... Has his tight little ass got you all in a flutter?... Is that why you come to me and then dare to tell me what you can and _can’t_ do… I think you’ve forgotten that I’m the one who makes that decision… I decide what you’re capable of... And what you’re not capable of… You do as I tell you to do…. Have you forgotten that, James?”

“No, Mistress.”

“Good... Because there is a bright and beautiful world that is about to be reborn. I will reclaim the Paradise that was lost to mankind. A Paradise that’s waiting for you as well, but you are tainted... You need to be reborn pure, without the doubts and fears of the old world so that you may enter that Kingdom of Earthly Heaven. You need to taste of my sacrament and let it cleanse your soul… Do you understand, James?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

James Gordon shuddered as Pamela Isley’s hands reached out towards his neck and then loosened his tie – unfastening it and slowly pulling it away from him.

“And then there’s that matter of Selina Kyle. Has our wayward kitten been caught?”

“No, Mistress… I have all my men searching for her... Soon.”

“But the evidence was planted in her apartment, yes?”

“Yes, Mistress… The drug you provided me was hidden and then ‘discovered’ by my men this evening. We’ll add that to the charges against her by morning.”

“That should buy us some time then… She needs to be punished… I’m still deeply disappointed in Miss Kyle… Bruce Wayne’s fortune would have helped my cause greatly… She only needed to start him on his way and then turn him over to me… But I suppose that’s what I get for sending an old whore to do a young woman’s work… No matter, Miss Kyle will be dead within a couple of days… Our plans will soon reach fruition with or without her.”

“Mistress… about Harvey Dent…”

“James, what did I tell you about whining?”

“… That it’s a sign of weakness, Mistress.”

“Precisely… And I need you to be strong… For me... Can you do that, Darling?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy.”

Her soft lips touched softly upon his own, sending shock waves of pure pleasure dancing throughout his entire nervous system culminating in his hard cock lodged between her knees. That simple, delicate kiss almost tipped his weary mind past the point of reason.

As she carefully balanced on his thighs, Pamela Isley smiled wickedly at the noticeable reaction between his legs and then slowly pulled one end of his tie from beneath his starched white collar, until its full length was dangling in her hands. With her other hand, she carefully unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and leaned forward once again to kiss him softly.

“You are now ready to be reborn… Lie on your back and place your hands behind your head, James Gordon.”

Pamela Isley shifted her weight off of him and stood to the side, allowing Gordon to lie down on the limo’s massive leather seat, gazing up at its plush ceiling through hazy eyes. As instructed, James obediently folded his fingers behind his head while Pamela reached over and carefully pulled off his thick glasses.

She smiled as she threaded his own tie around his wrists and then secured it, binding his hands tightly behind his head. Slaves _should_ be bound like this.

“This tie represents the chains of man’s cruel world upon you, James Gordon. But you shall be delivered and your bounds removed. You shall travel through darkness, and then you shall embrace the light of a new world… To be saved, you must obey my every command... Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Jim watched admiringly as Pamela Isley seductively hiked up her short skirt, suddenly realizing that she hadn’t been wearing panties the entire time. He felt his cock painfully stiffen in hot anticipation as he gazed upon the flawless texture of her smooth skin and shapely ass when Pamela Isley suddenly stepped overtop of him and gave him a _much_ closer view. It was so agonizingly close now, her moistened pussy and ass hovering merely inches above his sweaty face. He could smell the bitter promise and feel the heat of her pink flesh that would lead to his sweet salvation.

Isley planted her knees directly on top of his folded arms while her shiny black high heels now rested behind his head. It was as though his face were to become her saddle, to be ridden for pleasure. Finally, his Mistress lowered herself onto him and fully straddled his face, burying her hot, wet snatch across his mouth while her ass covered his nose.

As foretold, his world became darkness.

Pamela slowly started to grind her pelvis into his face, rubbing her engorged pussy across his mouth and chin while Jim shot his tongue desperately first into her asshole and then vagina as each opportunity was presented, tasting of the bitter drug she had anointed her private places with.

Gordon felt her fingernails dig into his hips as she leaned forward to support herself from the pleasures of his ravishing tongue. As he pleased his Mistress, he was becoming suffocated by her soft ass and wet, juicy snatch sliding across his airways - but Jim still obediently moved his tongue across her labia, sucking in the wet, bitter liquid instead of the air he so desperately needed.

He knew that this cruel woman would have no qualms about killing him with her Need-drenched holes, but he would embrace that fate if his Mistress so desired it. He was prepared to die for her pleasure.

As Pamela Isley happily squirmed atop his face, she continued to push James Gordon’s rattled mind over the brink of an Abyss to a place where only men like Harvey Dent and Judson Caspian had dared to tread. But Gordon needed her as much as any drug addict littering the back alleys of Gotham had ever needed a fix.

He couldn’t live without her and nor did he want to.

He only wanted to live _for_ her.

His tongue darted across her stiffened clitoris, causing his Mistress to moan in pleasure before continuing to grind her beautiful hips further downward, planting them heavily into his buried face and locking his head into an upright position with her legs. Seconds before James completely blacked out from sexual asphyxiation, Pamela shifted her hips upwards once again, allowing her man-toy to take a desperate gasp of air before dropping her moist ass back onto his eager tongue.

“ _Mmm_ … Lick it.”

James dutifully pushed his tongue into Pamela’s tight asshole, tasting the bitter Need she had pushed into it before his arrival. He continued to rejoice in her euphoric taste and the sensation of her tiny rectum around his tongue until he began drifting off into ecstatic unconsciousness once again...

And again, she lifted her object of worship off his face, allowing him to breathe.

“Not yet, my Darling… You shall not be allowed to experience the Rapture… Until you make your Mistress cum.”

Pamela Isley violently thrust her pelvis against his face once more, frantically grinding her wet pussy into Gordon’s welcoming mouth, his wet moustache and his slick chin completely buried beneath her pelvis - shortly bringing a breathless Gordon to the brink of collapse once again while heedlessly pursuing her own sexual desires.

As his red-headed Mistress finally moaned loudly from her powerful orgasm, James Gordon could not hold out any longer. His consciousness was overwhelmed with darkness - his motionless tongue remained buried deep within her shuddering vagina.

He could have happily died here… but she had other plans for him.

As Isley slowly lifted herself off of his drug and pussy-smeared face, she looked at his limp body in appreciation. It was necessary for her pets to understand that she controlled whether they lived or died, not them.

He awoke, struggling to collect his battered senses from a lovely dream while her endless green eyes watched him closely. His tie which had been fastened around his wrists was now held within her hand. She let it drop to the floor.

“You have been reborn of the Rapture, James. The Kingdom of Earthly Heaven awaits us now… We need only create it…. You understand nothing but that matters, don’t you my Darling?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Now… This boy of yours… He’s close to Bruce Wayne, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Mistress… Richard Grayson is Wayne’s adopted ward.”

An evil smile slowly crept across Pamela Isley’s red lips as her fingers thoughtfully stroked her chin. Jim Gordon was also content. He had pleased his beautiful Mistress and she was happy.

“Which means he’s just like a son... My, what lovely bait he’ll make… After all, what father could resist such a pretty boy?... And then what man could ever resist me?... James, I believe it’s time I finish Selina’s botched efforts and finally bring Bruce Wayne into our little fold... But first I need to meet this Richard Grayson… And don’t worry, my love… I plan to reward you this time… I’m sure you and the boy will become _very_ good friends.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamela Lillian Isley is (of course) ‘Poison Ivy’ from DC Comics. I’m using the classic version of the character, before she was transformed into an incredibly powerful plant/human hybrid. And I promise not to use any sentient plants that move around of their own accord and try to eat the characters.
> 
> While I haven’t put on date stamp on this Alternate Universe yet, it’s Monday, August 22, 1977. Why did I choose that date? I have my reasons… In the comics, Dick Grayson left for Hudson University in 1970 and only attended one semester before dropping out and becoming Robin full-time again.
> 
> In my world however, Dick did _not_ choose to go back to being Robin (you’ll learn more about that later) and finished his four-year degree. He then enlisted into the Gotham Police Academy, graduated at the top of his class and has been an active Officer for the past three years. Richard Grayson is currently twenty-five years old.
> 
> Bruce Wayne is around forty-five years old and Selina Kyle is around thirty-one. Bruce has been fighting crime as Batman for around twenty years and it’s taken a heavy toll on him. Jim Gordon is in his mid-fifties and Pamela Isley is in her late twenties.
> 
> Of course, you can imagine these characters however you’d like while reading.
> 
> You may have also noticed that no one carries a cell phone and that cameras still use flash and film. That's because there were no cell phones in 1977. Bruce still has the Bat Computer, but it’s huge and severely out-of-date by today’s standards.


	13. World's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina gains an unexpected new ally in her pursuit of Bruce Wayne.  
> 

**Chapter Thirteen:  
World’s Finest**

 

“Oh my God!... This is… _amazing_!... And kind of… creepy.”

Wearing only his smoking jacket, Selina Kyle spun around and stared in childlike wonder at the monstrous souvenirs and millions of dollars worth of equipment that Bruce had acquired over his twenty-five year tenure as the Batman, all now prominently displayed within his Batcave.

Her bright green eyes wandered from the colossal 1947 penny to the life-size Tyrannosaurus Rex and then to the various Batmobiles and Batcycles parked below. Bruce had never thought about it, but the enormity of his collection must have been hard to comprehend for an outsider.

Selina walked past life-size replicas of Gotham’s most infamous villains (including herself) - as though they had been absconded from a wax museum; permanent reminders of what awaited Bruce in the night as Batman.

“Spooky and cool at the same time… It’s like a working museum.”

As the Dark Knight, Bruce had always considered the Cave as his private office and weapons locker. To be honest, he hadn’t let a stranger into his secret hideaway since… well, Dick. Actually, Richard would probably have a coronary if he ever found out that Bruce had willingly let Selina down here. He would face the wrath of his adopted ward (and lover) later on, but right now he had to focus on curing Selina.

And the best place to do that was the Cave.

He privately hoped that her laboured breathing was only from the overwhelming spectacle of the Batcave, but Bruce had a disturbing premonition that it wasn’t. Her voice had been getting raspier over the past hour and she seemed winded from the trip down the stairs.

“Sorry for the mess, Selina… I never meant for the Cave to get so damned cluttered, it just sort of happened that way. As for the ‘museum’, a lot of Gotham’s most notorious criminals started off as childish rogues, using these larger-than-life props for their unique and signature crimes…

“But unfortunately, everyone seemed to become darker over the years, relying on the unspeakable brutality of their crimes to become the spectacle... Too bad, really... We _all_ grew a little darker, I suppose…”

Selina couldn’t help but notice Bruce’s underlying melancholy before he dismissed his troublesome nostalgia and continued.

“But enough reminiscing. Let’s find out what’s happening with your lungs, shall we?”

Selina turned and smiled at him. She didn’t wear the old coy and seductive smile that she had used in the past, but instead beamed an honest-to-God smile at him.

“You want out. You don’t want to be Batman anymore, do you?”

“What I want doesn’t matter, Selina.”

Selina stood and stared at Bruce disbelievingly.

“It’s the _only_ thing that matters. There’s a lot more to life than lurking around on rooftops and punching out two-bit thugs. Crime isn’t even happening on the streets anymore.”

“This city’s at war...”

Selina leaned against him, her hands gripping his broad chest. Her eyes stared up imploringly into his own troubled blue eyes.

“The whole world’s at war Bruce, but I was serious about before... We can help one another to _live_ in these mad times… I can bring more to the table than you’ve ever realized… I know you’ve always been too afraid to admit it, but you need someone in your life, someone who understands _both_ sides of you... I want to be that person…”

Bruce thought about it for an instant… He’d long realized that Selina Kyle was much more than just the sexy jewellery thief she’d portrayed herself to be… Before prison, she’d been one of the top criminal financiers in all of Gotham and probably quite wealthy.

“What we need right now is to get you cured. Then I need to find out who this Pamela woman is and what she’s truly after. Then I need to stop her. And only then will we talk about what happens with us going forward… Deal?”

As Selina started to reply, she was suddenly seized by a wet coughing fit. Turning away from Bruce, she struggled to clear the fluid from her lungs, almost falling to her knees. Finally finished, the former Catwoman turned and apologized…

“Sorry, it’s the dampness down here... Aggravates it... Not very sexy right now, am I?”

Bruce put a gentle hand on her back.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m going to need a sample anyways… Do you have a fever when it gets bad or just a cough? Have you had any lesions or other symptoms?”

“No lesions. Mainly a cough… with blood and black crap getting hacked out of my lungs… and then I feel really tired… Fuck, I’m sorry…”

As Selina broke into another coughing fit once again, Bruce retrieved some nearby Petri dishes for samples. He knew that Selina wanted to discuss their future together, but her first priority right now should be her health. Besides, she probably wouldn’t have liked his answer... And on that note, what the Hell was Bruce going to tell Dick what had happened with him and Selina?

She’d been the only woman he’d ever had sex with… Sure, Selina was something that he’d been curious about in the past, but why did it have to happen _now_? Just when he and Dick had gotten their relationship back on track… That was a hard conversation he’d need to have with Richard later on.

Right now, Bruce had a dying patient to attend to.

Selina had mentioned ‘black mould spores’ which led him to believe it was Stachybotrys; but there was also the possibility he was dealing with some genetically engineered spore. Then again, this woman named ‘Pamela’ may have simply lied about it being mould all together and could have simply poisoned Selina.

But surely this unknown redhead wouldn’t want anything _too_ contagious. If Selina had been telling the truth, Pamela wanted to control Selina, not kill her. And if the infected Selina had only been meant to seduce Bruce, it wouldn’t make sense to allow Selina to inadvertently kill him off by cross-contamination as well...

Or maybe that had been Pamela’s goal all along.

Bruce decided to take blood samples from the ailing Miss Kyle as well. With any luck, there would still be some trace of the antidote left in Selina’s bloodstream that Caspian had provided her with. If Bruce isolated the cure, surely he could perfect it.

As he was putting the finishing touches on all the tests he had set up for Selina’s diagnosis, Bruce was surprised when a powerful gust of wind suddenly blew by him.

Wind? In the Cave?…

Bruce grinned as he knew who it must be without even looking up.

A weary Selina Kyle now stood motionless beside him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed… Staring helplessly at the last son of Krypton as he now stood behind Bruce Wayne with his powerful arms folded across his chest in that signature pose of his.

Without even looking up from his lab instruments, Bruce acknowledged the presence of the most powerful being on Earth.

“You arrived faster than I expected… Sorry if Alfred woke you.”

The Man of Steel held Bruce Wayne’s back in his careful stare and then gazed skeptically at Selina Kyle.

“Are you alright, Mr. Wayne? I had an emergency call from your butler.”

Bruce finally looked around and grinned at Superman. Selina felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw all the bruises that her fists had left on Bruce’s beautifully chiseled face. Like Nero at the Coliseum, one single word from Bruce was enough to end her…

But he was merciful.

“You can drop the pretense Superman. She’s already figured out who I am.”

“I see… Obviously she must have beat it out of you then... Are you _sure_ you’re alright, Bruce?”

Superman continued to eye Selina suspiciously.

“I’m fine. We had a little tussle and she came out on top... It still pains me to say that... Christ, I must be getting old.”

“Yes, you are getting past your prime… But you never could hit a woman, Bruce.”

“Speak for yourself, you overgrown Boy Scout.”

“I don’t have to... But our life insurance clause was also mentioned?”

Bruce stopped and leveled a heavy gaze at Kal-El.

“Yes, it was… Just a precaution I hope... I’m sorry, but you haven’t been properly introduced, have you?... Miss Selina Kyle, this is Superman... Superman, may I present Miss Selina Kyle, also formerly known as Catwoman?”

Selina tentatively held out her trembling hand which the Kryptonian confidently shook. She was perfectly aware that this god could have easily reduced her hand to nothing more than red ooze if he desired to.

Superman simply chuckled at her apprehension and then winked at her.

“I’m quite aware of who you are. Nothing to be nervous about, Miss Kyle… yet.”

Selina quickly pulled her hand away as Bruce continued.

“Selina… I thought you should be aware that Superman and I have always had a… ‘gentlemen’s’ agreement. Should either of us get in over our head, we’ll call in the other… Sometimes we have to swallow our pride and simply rely on our friends… I’ll be honest Selina, you’ve got me on the ropes here.”

Bruce was surprised to see Clark looking downcast, almost ashamed. That was curious… Selina’s reaction was more expected, gazing at Bruce with wide, frightened eyes as she considered the full implications of his last statement.

“Bruce… What I did to you… It was only because I needed your help… And I want to be a part of your life… I’m not here to hurt you.”

Bruce looked at her sternly.

“And I believe you... But I’m not naïve either. I’m worth a lot of money and you have a Hell of a lot of dirt on me now. You can quite easily blackmail me or even try to force me into marrying you... Then, if I were to have an unfortunate accident, as my widow, you would stand to inherit quite a fortune...”

Selina stared at him indignantly, her temper steadily rising.

“You really have no fucking clue, do you? I don’t need your money, dumbass. Christ, you used to be so much smarter… What I need is _you_.”

Bruce was still unconvinced.

“Blackmail never even crossed your mind?”

“Of course it did! But I _never_ wanted to murder you... Whether for your money _or_ for my revenge, you paranoid JERK!... I was actually trying to protect you until my hand was forced... But look, if you’re so worried about it, then just turn me over to the cops and let me die... My final days will be spent coughing myself to death in some jail cell… Problem solved. You can keep your fucking fortune and your little fuck-child!”

As Selina continued to stare back at Bruce with angry green eyes that blazed in the dark, the battle-hardened master of Wayne Estate winced as she finally broke down and doubled over in a tearful, coughing fit.

A curious Superman used his X-Ray vision to follow the path of Selina’s quickening bloodstream from her heart to her lungs to discover this wasn’t an act. Her lungs actually _were_ under siege from a toxic mould.

“She’s telling the truth, Bruce. She’ll die within days if left untreated.”

The man who was Batman breathed a heavy, frustrated sigh.

“Selina… Look…. I’m sorry. Twenty-five years of fighting crime in this God-forsaken city has shaken my faith in humanity... But the fact remains that you know _far_ too much about me... You’ve put both myself and the people I care about in a very difficult position.”

Selina’s defensive stance softened as she managed to stand upright once more.

“It doesn’t have to be difficult… Just let me in, Bruce. Let me be one of those people you care about. I’ll protect your secrets and you can protect mine… I can save you if you’ll only trust me.”

Superman then stepped in and placed his hands on top of Selina Kyle’s shoulders, as though attempting to break some bad news to her.

“I hate to break it to you, but this man has _serious_ trust issues… I should know… But tell me Miss Kyle, and I want to hear this directly from your lips… Tell me that you only have Bruce Wayne’s best interests in your heart.”

“I do, Superman… I care for him… More than he realizes…”

Superman considered her confession before continuing.

“Well, that’s good enough for me... Now, if you don’t mind Miss Kyle, I’m going to fly you upstairs. The dampness down here isn’t doing your condition any good and there are a few things I need to discuss with both yourself and Bruce privately.”

Selina nodded as the muscular man in blue and red quickly snatched her up and flew through the private entrance to the main floor. For Selina, it was a strange and exhilarating experience… She had never flown _without_ an airplane before. It was still hard for her to believe that Bruce was on even terms with someone so… powerful.

As the large man set her down gently in the darkened living room, Selina looked at him with genuine appreciation - and more than a little bit of fear.

“Superman… I wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened with Bruce… I’ve always had this thing about fighting with him... It’s a weird turn-on, I know… Anyways, I hope you can forgive me for beating him up like that.”

“Oh, I think he’ll fully recover, Miss Kyle… Besides, it’s good for him. He needs to get his ass kicked every so often or else he begins to think that he’s me… But let me get to the point… I need to know who’s side your on.”

Without hesitation, Selina answered.

“Your side.”

To her amazement, Superman actually placed a gentle hand on her cheek and smiled like an overgrown Boy Scout.

“Wonderful… Now look Selina, I’ll be honest. I’m actually rooting for you. You’re smart and you’re tough, exactly the kind of woman that Bruce needs… And I’ve always thought that a woman like you could do wonders for his sanity. You could help that stubborn bastard climb out of the personal Hell he thinks he deserves... I know you’ve done some hard time, but you’ve turned over a new leaf... Am I correct, Miss Kyle?”

“Oh, I have... I swear I have.”

Superman didn’t need his extraordinary senses to recognize that prison life had been incredibly traumatic for Selina Kyle. What he _didn’t_ realize was that she had made a habit of lying to her adopted mother for years now and had been trained I the art of deception by masters.

“Alright, I believe you... But you have to understand that there will be consequences if you ever betray Bruce... Clear?”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Bruce may be a little unbalanced and dark, but he’s also one of the smartest guys I know. He’ll figure out what’s wrong with you.”

“I know he will, Superman… And thank you...”

“Good… And one last thing, Miss Kyle.”

“Yes?”

Superman arched his eyebrow and frowned while a troubled expression crossed his brow.

“This situation with Dick… I take it from your comment below that you suspect something is going on?”

“ _Suspect_?... I know for a fact that there’s a few super-villains who’ve happily fucked that all-too-willing ass of his while he was Robin.”

Superman cleared his throat.

“Ahem… Yes, I’m also well aware of Dick’s sexual orientation, Miss Kyle... And the fact that Bruce put the boy into many dangerous situations which the lad may not have been ready for… But I wanted to know if there’s anything going on between Bruce and Dick... _Ahhh_ … sexually at the moment.”

Selina sighed, her head dropped in regret as she was forced to reveal what she had only suspected for a long time before Bruce had confirmed it earlier tonight.

“… They’re lovers.”

“Damn it!... I’ve had my suspicions in the past… Miss Kyle, thank you for your honesty, but you realize that if this ever gets out, it will destroy Wayne Industries and bring Bruce up on criminal charges, don’t you?”

“…I know.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him about it… But I’m afraid we’ll have to include your confidentiality about this in our little agreement. If this ever got out, it would absolutely kill him… Because there’s people out there who want to wipe him off the face of the planet.”

“I totally understand. I have only his best interests at heart.”

And to Superman’s surprise, it seemed as though she _did_ understand what was at stake. She wasn’t on the same scale as Lex Luthor, but Selina Kyle was no fool, he had to give her that.

“He needs a woman like you, Selina. He needs someone to protect him…” Superman grinned and winked as he took to the air and began to fly off again. “So do us both a favour and keep fucking his brains out.”

Selina allowed herself to blush... He had probably used his X-Ray vision to count the fresh sperm swimming around in her womb. The Man of Steel was right though. If an illicit affair between Gotham’s favourite son and his own adopted male heir were ever to hit the papers, it _would_ destroy Bruce.

But the man loved his ward to a fault. She had an in with Bruce but his relationship with Grayson would be difficult to break… But if they were going to survive past the end of the month, she would need to break it quickly. 

* * *

 

As Superman touched down in the Bat Cave once again, a serious Bruce Wayne looked up impatiently from the Bat Computer. He had expected him sooner.

“Took you long enough…”

“Bruce… Tell me... Exactly what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m searching for a redheaded woman named Pamela against current Police files. Aged between twenty-four and thirty-four years old, around five-foot-eight, supposedly attractive…”

“I meant with Dick, you asshole.”

Bruce suddenly stopped and sighed… deflated. There was nothing he could ever say in his defence when it came to Dick.

“Selina told you then.”

“Yes, because I _made_ her tell me... Bruce, do you realize how unbelievably stupid that was?! Sex with your own ward… Stupid _and_ illegal…”

“Look Clark, I know you don’t approve, but we’re two consenting adults…”

“He’s your adopted ward.”

“He is, but I don’t need a lecture about how wrong that is. I’m quite aware…”

“How about a warning then… I may not be able to protect you for much longer, Bruce… Selina may not have been your first choice, but I think she’s what you need right now. You’re not the man you used to be and Dick is part of the system that’s being turned against us. There may come a day when he’ll have to choose between that badge and you.”

Bruce stopped and stared at his old friend and the concern knotting on his brow. Something wasn’t right with Superman…

“Clark… What’s going on?”

“Start connecting the dots, Bruce… Do you think Diana’s deportation back to Themyscira last year was just a coincidence?... How about Hal Jordan’s fiery death in that test flight eighteen months ago?”

Bruce suddenly turned pale as his breath became caught in his throat, unable to breathe. Hal Jordan was… _dead_?! Clark looked down at him apprehensively.

“You didn’t know, did you?”

“Oh God, I’m sorry... There’s a lot I don’t seem to know anymore… Do you remember Doctor Jonathan Crane?”

“He was that mad chemist who used to dress up as a scarecrow, right?”

“That’s right... Three years ago, he died in a lab fire… I attempted to revive him and was inadvertently exposed to one of his nerve toxins... Ever since then, my mind hasn’t been the same. Certain memories have been repressed and… whenever I get frightened or angry... I have these hallucinations… Actually, I’m a goddamned wreck.”

Clark placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Is that why Alfred mentioned retirement?”

“Yes… If this continues then I may accidentally kill someone.”

“Then step away, Bruce... Step away from being Batman... For your own sake. It’s not safe to be a superhero anymore.”

Bruce studied Superman carefully. What was he hiding?!

“… There’s something you’re not telling me, Clark.”

“There are things I _can’t_ tell you… You’re not the only one who may be in over his head, old friend… Look, Dick’s a good kid and I know there’s history there… But Selina’s got better instincts and she’s going to watch your back… She’s smarter than she lets on.”

“She’s fucking brilliant… But none of that matters if I can’t trust her. It may not be safe, but before I can step away as Batman, I need to figure out what’s going on with this new sex drug that’s been making its way around Gotham. If Selina’s as much of a victim as she says she is, I’ll be more inclined to trust her.”

Clark’s eyebrow perked up.

“Sex drug you say? Sounds interesting... I’ll tell you what, you feed me the details and then let me take care of the rest as Superman so that you don’t have to place yourself at risk… Besides, I’ve got this new human interest story that I should be able to convince Perry White to let me to cover here in Gotham which will give me the perfect excuse to help you and Selina out without blowing my cover....Actually, you might be my ‘in’ for this particular story... Features a local multi-millionaire.”

“A team-up?... Actually, I could probably use your help in locating a specific plant species here in Gotham… What’s the human interest story you need help on?”

“Do you know Walter Hedges?”

“The garbage tycoon who built up his empire of trash from a few dustbins? Sure I know Walter… I’m actually an old client of his. I’m sure I can get you an interview with him. That guy’s one of the biggest rags-to-riches stories in all of Gotham... So is that the story your Editor wants?”

“Not exactly… More of a riches-to-rags story. Walter Hedges just liquidated all of his assets and donated twenty million dollars to some Amazon Rain Forest charity yesterday… The guy’s completely broke.”

Bruce almost fell off his chair.

“That doesn’t make a lick of sense, Clark. Walter’s the cheapest skinflint I know… The man’s completely obsessed with money. I remember I was at a high-class charity fundraiser last year where I saw him throw in a five-dollar-bill… begrudgingly.”

“That’s good. Can I use that for my story?”

“Sure… But this doesn’t smell right. Why would he just give it all away?... Walter’s never expressed interest in _any_ charities… especially environmental ones… What did you say the name of that charity was, Clark?”

“The Amazon Rain Forest Partnership… Why?”

Clark watched as Bruce’s fingers started to fly on the keyboard of the Bat Computer as dozens of newspaper articles flew across its large screen like some sort of super-microfiche… Finally, Bruce stopped on one particular article, leaned back and then smiled broadly.

“The Amazon Rain Forest Partnership… Managing Director, Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley… And there’s a photo of her as well… That’s our girl, Clark!.”

 

 


	14. The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Richard Grayson reflects on the tragic events which caused him to prematurely retire as Robin.  
>  **Warning** : Explicit slash.

**Chapter Fourteen:  
The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part One**

 

An exhausted Officer Richard Grayson finally collapsed in his bed, desperate for what little sleep he could afford before surprising Bruce early tomorrow morning. But sleep would not come, his thoughts now plagued with the memories of the tragic events which had caused him to walk away from being Robin seven years ago. Agonizing memories which had driven him from the secret life of brightly costumed child-vigilante to a withdrawn student at Hudson University.

Dick remembered how he had managed to put on a brave face when he had informed Bruce that he had decided to pursue his education and leave both Gotham and their private war behind - when the bitter truth was that he couldn’t face being Robin anymore.

Not after what the Joker had done to him…

A studious Richard had begged off from his nightly patrols with Bruce, preferring to leave the dark secret of the awful thing that had been done to him unvoiced. If Bruce ever learned the truth, it would destroy him. The event which had changed Dick forever had happened in the heat of August, close enough to his first semester that he’d been able to come up with enough excuses to get out of patrol until school.

It wasn’t until his last fateful night with Bruce, the very last night before he was to leave for Hudson University that Dick had even attempted to put on the Robin costume again for one last patrol, just for old time’s sake...

But he couldn’t.

In twenty minutes, a naked Richard Grayson had only managed to pull on the tights of his costume while he wrestled with the demons of his inner turmoil and whether he was even worth being loved by his guardian anymore. It was then that Bruce had unexpectedly walked in on him...

And suddenly, the bad things which had happened to him didn’t seem to matter anymore.

Until that very moment, Dick’s passionate love for Bruce had remained unrequited. He had been loved as a son, but not as a man. Bruce’s inability to see him as a lover had pushed Richard to venture into dangerous places he should _never_ have allowed himself to go and into the tainted clutches of the Joker…

He had been young, reckless and in love.

And Dick’s love was more than just the adoration of an adopted ward or a trusted sidekick… This was a love meant to be spoken between hard, desperate bodies with unspeaking lips frantically tasting of hot, forbidden flesh. This was an aching love that burned and twisted deep within young Richard Grayson’s soul for an older Bruce Wayne.

It had burned and coiled and twisted within Dick’s young heart until it had pushed him beyond reason - allowing Dick to become the willing hostage of despicable men if only to present Batman with an opportunity to finally claim an all-too-willing Robin as his rescued lover.

And as planned, Bruce had always saved him. Saved him and then chided the Boy Wonder on his reckless abandon and the potential consequences of falling into the clutches of such desperate men…

But Batman had never chastised Robin in the manner he dreamed of... The way he had so desperately wanted to be punished by Batman… A stiff spanking followed by the forceful insertion of that long, thick, hard shaft into his reddened ass.

And he _knew_ that Bruce wanted him. He had watched as Batman’s lusty eyes luridly following the curves of his tight butt countless times when Dick bent over, quietly grinning at the uncomfortable bulge forming between Batman’s legs while he deviously wiggled his shapely little ass.

Besides, Richard had _never_ seen Bruce with a woman...

Bruce Wayne had established the idle playboy routine long before Dick had come along, and yet he’d _never_ taken one of those hopeful young ladies to bed. And God knows, Bruce could have had any one of those sluts on any given night… but he never did. Bruce played the part but refused the rewards.

So he just _had_ to be gay.

Dick had hatched a plan that only a desperate teenager could devise. If he could present Bruce with the perfect opportunity, a chance to somehow kindle that spark in Batman’s carefully measured heart that would flame his innermost desire for him…

Then he _knew_ that the all-too-reserved Bruce Wayne would finally take Dick as a lover. He’d push Bruce to the breaking point where he couldn’t resist him anymore. So Robin had created ‘The Hostage Game’ in an effort to lure Bruce into letting go of those sober inhibitions and finally take him as his lover.

But he had indulged in The Hostage Game once too often that ill-fated summer...

With the Dalton Gang now behind bars, the frightened men that Robin had gotten the drop-on had seemed like ordinary two-bit criminals, more muscle than brains. And besides, Dick was an accomplished escapologist; if he _truly_ needed to break out of his bonds and defend himself, he easily could. It was always a dangerous gamble of course, but in Richard’s young mind, Bruce was always worth the risk.

But these men had been the Joker’s goons.

When the Clown Prince of Crime suddenly strolled into their hideout, Robin had tried frantically to escape from his bonds, almost managing to free his hands before a vicious right-cross from a laughing maniac landed squarely across his jaw, turning out the lights on his escape plan and plunging him into sudden darkness in more ways than one.

Robin had regained consciousness some time later… Groggy, tightly-bound and completely at the Joker’s mercy, he examined his unfamiliar surroundings. Dick found himself on a couch in a darkened office with the infamous clown now sitting beside him, dressed in his familiar purple and orange suit.

And as usual, the Joker was smiling… He was _always_ fucking smiling.

“Welcome back, Snoring Beauty!”

Insane laughter filled the room as Dick slowly gathered his senses. They seemed to be alone and Dick was (thankfully) still in his costume with his mask on. His identity didn’t seem to be compromised. He wasn’t sure if he’d been moved, but this office seemed different from the dirty hideout from before.

Dick didn’t mind pretending to be a hostage with inept criminals, but becoming the Joker‘s hostage hadn’t been in the cards. This was now life-or-death for real.

“… I don’t snore.”

The Joker’s expression abruptly changed. The smile was still there of course - permanently embedded into the clown’s bleached flesh - but the lunatic’s eyes had grown deadly serious as he glared icily at the helpless Robin.

“…Would this face tell a lie?”

“Ah… I guess not.”

The deadly malice left the Joker’s eyes as quickly as it had appeared. The white-skinned clown now slid a little closer to a vulnerable Robin and then casually slid his arm around the boy’s shoulder as though they were old comrades while Dick suppressed a shudder.

“That’s right! I’m all about honesty kid… So that’s why… old buddy, old pal... If you were having some… Well… Let’s call them ‘troubles at home’, shall we?… You know you could tell your old pal the Joker about them, right mi amigo?… I mean sure, we play opposite sides of the field, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you, my little fuddy-duddy buddy… After all, what’s the sense of doing all of this craziness if you’re not having fun, right?”

“I’m not supposed to talk with you...”

“Oh Robin, Robin, Robin… Don’t be such a stick in the mud! Otherwise that mud’s going to be six feet deep with a tombstone stuck on top!... Oh Jeez-Louise… Lighten up, Boy Blunder, I’m joking… C’mon, doesn’t it look like I’m joking?... Just look at me!... I’m a real Joker…”

And Dick was far too aware of how lethal those jokes could be. Still, it was best if he stalled for time and hoped that Batman was on his way. He’d let the mad clown ramble on for as long as he liked. Taunting couldn’t hurt him…

“And I think you like jokes too, Bird-Boy... I’ve heard some juicy rumours from those clods that I’m forced to employ… And I have to admit, I’m a little intrigued… Is there a fun little game that you and Batman have been playing?... Something called ‘Robin the Boy Hostage’?.... Because you know, I _love_ games!... I want in!”

Dick felt his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson as the Joker continued chatting.

“OK, so the rules are that you go and get yourself captured… You allow the bad guys to tie you up in a neat, little package... Then, Batman and you play a little ‘Marco-Polo’ and when he finally finds you, old Bat-Brain gets to work off some of that pent-up aggression on those apes... But here’s what I’m _really_ curious about, my little red-breasted titmouse… When old Bats _does_ win this game, does he get to spank your cute little ass, pull down your shorts and then slide the Bat-pole up your tight little wazoo?”

“… No.”

“No?!... Then what kind of game is _that_?! That’s no fun at all!... Or let me guess… Grandpa Bats is having a little trouble getting his freak on these days, right? That’s why you have to go to these extreme measures… That guy really has to lighten up a little and smell the rose-breasted Robins.”

“He’s… never had sex with me.”

The Joker inched dangerously close to Dick now, whispering into his ear.

“But you _want_ him to, don’t you?”

Dick bit his lip hard… He should have known it was dangerous talking with the Joker, even just to stall for time. He should have just have kept his mouth shut.

“Oh c’mon Boy Wonder-Bra… Don’t be such a tease… You mean he dresses you up like a Christmas present and then _doesn’t_ bother taking off the wrapping?... Or does he get his kicks by dressing up teenaged boys like the Cameroon soccer team and tossing their asses into a den of depraved criminals?... Christ, and people call me a sick freak!”

Dick tensed as the ashen-faced clown dropped his hand lower and placed it onto his thigh. With his ankles tied together, Richard was helpless to prevent the Joker from caressing the pale tights that he wore and then fondling the leg beneath the smooth fabric.

“Mmm… Very nice, Boy Windup… So you’re honestly telling me that he dresses you up in this sexy lingerie, puts you in harm’s way, gets his jollies by beating up some baddies and then _doesn’t_ cop a feel?... Unbelievable… He really is a cold, heartless bastard, isn’t he?”

Dick’s breathing grew ragged as the Clown Prince of Crime continued to run his hand greedily up his fleshy inner thigh, finally groping the lad’s stiffening cock and then expertly rubbing his shaft until Dick’s member could no longer contain its appreciation for the Joker’s handiwork.

“And my, my… What an impressive woodpecker, Robin!... I’ve known donkeys that would be envious… And Batman has _never_ stroked that big, impressive cock of yours?... Ever?!... Does he even know what an amazingly hung stud you are, Cock Wonder?!”

“… No.”

“But I’ll bet your cock is even bigger than his, isn’t it?”

“… Yes.”

The Joker chuckled low and hoarse.

“And that’s why you’re not winning this fun game of yours, Boy-Wonderful… Your big, thick playing piece is getting in the way of your final victory, dear boy… You’re scaring the other player flaccid!… But I’ll make you a deal, Robin… Since we’re such good friends now… I’ll let you finally slide that massive cock of yours up Batman’s pretentious stiff ass when I capture him… But first, you have to tell me the truth, Stud Wonder… Do you _really_ want to fuck Batman’s pompous arse or are you just leading me down the garden path here?”

“… I want to fuck Batman.”

The Joker roared with laughter as he laboured to free Dick’s erect penis from beneath his tights, continuing to stroke its incredible length with a deft hand while chuckling in appreciation. Working Robin’s throbbing cock, the clown happily gazed into Dick’s blue eyes and then winked.

“That makes _two_ of us then… Guess you’ll just have to get sloppy seconds, Junior!”

As the Joker jerked Dick’s hardened shaft, Robin gasped in unexpected pleasure, silently cursing his teenage hormones. Fuck, why was this happening to him?! Why was he getting so turned on by this madman? Under the Joker’s caress, his foot-long cock was now starting to push up into his sternum!

His rapidly fading intellect suspected that the evil clown was more of a sexual predator than a homosexual, deriving sadistic pleasure from the domination of his victims, male _or_ female… But Robin’s huge, pulsating cock didn’t seem to give a damn what his guilt-ridden brain was droning on about anymore.

It was just happy to finally be getting a little action.

In fact, it wasn’t until Robin heard the distinctive _click_ of the Joker’s switchblade that Dick’s raging teenaged hormones finally receded enough to allow him to come back to his senses while the lad stared helplessly at the surgically-sharp blade in wide-eyed terror.

The Joker sighed in mock frustration as he waved the deadly knife around in front of the teenager’s eyes.

“Don’t be such a little girl, Robin… Didn’t you ever consider the possibility that I could simply cut all these ropes and then just let you go?”

“No, not really.”

“Kids… So negative these days… But alright, have it your way then... But first, let’s get rid of this obstacle, shall we? I just hate it when things get in the way…”

Dick squirmed in anxious panic as he realized that the Joker was bringing the gleaming razor-sharp blade downwards, closer to his liberated penis… The boy involuntarily closed his eyes in unimaginable horror as the mad clown made two deliberate cuts between his legs…

Slicing the fabric of his green shorts.

A happy Joker delightfully dangled the liberated emerald shorts in front of the boy’s pale face as beads of perspiration poured down from young Robin’s forehead into his mask. That could have just as easily been his severed penis the Joker was waving around in front of him now…

“Won’t be needing these anymore!”

Dick watched nervously as the madman casually tossed his shorts to the side before suddenly rubbing his chin as though in deep thought.

“Say… while I have you here, Ploy Wonder… There’s this new recipe that I’ve been _dying_ for some poor sap… _err_ … I mean ‘guest’ to try out… So just sit tight while I go grab it from the fridge… Made it myself!”

As the Joker neared the doorway, he suddenly spun around, once again facing a hapless Dick.

“Now don’t go anywhere while I’m away, young man... And no peaking!”

Dick nervously shook his head back-and-forth to indicate he wasn’t going anywhere. He doubted that even the great Harry Houdini could have freed himself from this trap! There had to be at least a hundred feet of tight rope coiled around him.

Within seconds, the Joker returned carrying what appeared to be a tinfoil-plate cream pie. This creamy pie reminded Dick of the kind that comedians would often shove into some poor sap’s face for a cheap laugh, but Robin knew far too well that any laugh this pie might cause could be the last laugh you ever heard...

And now the Joker proudly held that pie directly in front of Dick’s nervous face.

“A brand new recipe, Boy Hostage!... I really think I’ve got a shot at the Blue Ribbon this year... Why don’t you have a little taste and then tell me what you think, Robin... Oh wait, silly me, I forgot… You’re completely tied up!… Fine, I’ll just have to feed it to you then.”

Dick was expecting the old pie-in-the-face gag, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he watched in a mixture of fear and fascination as the madman quickly fumbled with his belt and pants with one hand and held the pie with the other. As the purple pants finally tumbled down around the Joker’s pale ankles, the crisp pair of white boxer shorts he wore were suddenly revealed in all their ludicrous glory...

The Joker suddenly stopped, as though he had just remembered some important detail… Something he had previously overlooked. Standing quietly with his pie in hand, he slowly peered down at his ridiculous undergarments as poor Robin stared in discomfort.

They were decorated with pink hearts and teddy bears.

“Oh… Heh… Forgot about those… Well gosh, I guess my secret’s out now... You see kid, there’s really only one trick to being funny… It’s all in the underwear… They just gotta be silly!... Or was that ‘frilly’?... No, I’m pretty sure it was ‘silly’… Whatever… So long as they’re comfortable, who really gives a damn, right?... But boy, is my face red!… Let’s just keep this between us, alright?”

Dick was in the presence of madness.

As the crazed comedian pulled down his hearts-and-bears boxers, Robin was shocked to discover that _all_ of the Joker’s hair was green. Even the clown’s pubic hair was a bright shade of green while his long and slender penis was as chalky white as the rest of his bleached skin.

But what happened next shocked the Boy Wonder even more… The Joker brought the pie up to his pelvis and then used his hand to take hold of his long, white shaft before plunging it into the pie’s creamy, custard filling.

“Whew!… Damn that’s chilly!... Almost as cold as Batman’s heart!... I’ll just swish it around a little, mix up the ingredients…”

The deranged clown finally dropped the pie on the floor and then presented his meringue-and-custard covered cock to Dick’s traumatized mouth. Dick could smell the sweetness of the pie that had been coated onto the penis now being held just below his nose.

“Go on, Boy Wonder… Have a little taste… It’s super yummy!”

Dick watched with wide eyes as cream began to run down the Joker’s long, hard shaft as the engorged head now quivered only an inch away from his mouth, beckoning to him to sample the clown’s culinary wares. But whether from fear or loyalty, Robin couldn’t bring himself to open his trembling lips and receive the Joker’s cocky delights.

However, the clown was quickly losing patience.

“While I stand here - being ever so gracious while my dick is covered in pie - I’m reminded of the story of how I once helped a banker with his weight problem... Stop me if you’ve heard this one before... No?... Well, I severed the jaw muscles on either side of his flabby little face so that he couldn’t eat and was soon grinning from ear-to-ear… I always leave them smiling y’know… Then I spent a week watching him slowly starve to death in a cage… In the end, I think he was glad to finally lose the weight... Honestly, he looked _fantastic_!... Smelled awful though… But still smiled the entire time!”

A nervous Dick took the hint and obediently parted his lips while the Joker plunged his pie-covered penis deep into his open mouth, causing the boy to choke back his gag reflex. An eager Joker took handfuls of his hair to push his lengthy cock further down Robin’s throat.

“That’s a boy… Get a good taste!... Tongue it… I want that shaft spit-shined… Now, tell me what you think… Is it cock-licking good?”

Dick gasped for air as the Joker finally pulled his long, slick member out of his besieged mouth. Honestly, the only thing he thought was that he was lucky to still be alive. Robin had been expecting Joker toxin, waiting for the uncontrollable muscle contractions to seize his jaw to contort his face into one final, obscene smile before he died…

But instead, he was left with the strange taste of coconut cream and… Dick ran his tongue around the insides of his mouth to determine the second main ingredient… petroleum jelly?!... He coughed out a reply as the grinning clown awaited like an anxious contestant at a county fair.

“It’s awful… and sweet.”

The Joker snapped his fingers and pointed directly at Dick, elated by his sincere reply.

“Exactly! You’ve nailed it! Ah, you really get me, kid… This pie sums up my entire criminal existence, Boy Plundered… Sweet… and yet… misunderstood… That careful blend of coconut cream, Vaseline and a few dead flies which gives it that… je ne sais quoi.”

Dick resisted the sudden urge to vomit.

“Now, I think you missed a spot.”

Without waiting for an acknowledgement, the Joker plunged his long white cock back into Dick’s wet and greasy mouth as Robin obediently wrapped his lips and tongue around its width. He desperately tried to pretend it was Bruce’s cock now in his mouth if only to make it easier…

But it wasn’t.

He was being forced to give a blowjob to the Batman’s mortal enemy, a deranged lunatic who had killed and tortured dozens of people, and Dick was powerless to stop him. He closed his tear-soaked eyes and sucked on the Joker’s lengthy, hot meaty flesh until it was finally pushed all the way down his throat, green pubic hairs brushing against his lips with every thrust.

“Not bad, Blow-Job Wonder… You’re sure you haven’t done this before?”

“… _Mmmnnn._ ”

“Now, now… You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, Robin... Seriously, doesn’t Batman teach you _anything_?!”

Dick heard the cackling laughter from above as the Joker continued to forcibly slide his smooth cock back-and-forth across Robin’s tight, wet mouth. There was a dark side of Richard that whispered that he _deserved_ to be treated like this.

He had played a dangerous game and lost… And now he must face the terrible consequences he had rightfully earned. The Joker finally finished laughing in order to pose another question.

“I’m sorry, did you just say something, dear boy?”

“… _Mmmnnn!_ ”

“What’s that? Your mouth is getting tired and you want it up the ass? Gosh, I don’t know… I suppose I _could_ fuck you… You’re a cute kid after all… But… Golly, what would Batman say?!”

“… _Mmmnnn!_ ”

“He wants it up the ass _too_?!... Oh dear!... Well, if you say so Robin… But old Bats will just have to wait in line... After all Butt Wonder, you were here first... ‘First-captured, first-fucked’ I always say.”

Dick gasped deeply while tears ran down his face as the Joker withdrew his long, lean shaft out of the boy’s tender mouth once more and then roughly seized Robin, pulling him off the couch until Dick teetered precariously on bound feet – threatening to just topple over - before being violently spun around and then cruelly shoved face-first back into the dirty couch…

Landing bent over with his helpless butt now sticking up in the air.

Dick flinched as the Joker wildly seized hold of the tights over his exposed ass and tore them wide open at the seam. What little protection they had afforded him was now gone. There was now nothing between his wide-open anus and the Joker’s stiff, hard cock. As Dick’s face became further embedded into the grimy sofa, he had never felt so vulnerable or helpless in his life… Oh God, where was Bruce?!

“And now… for the Grand Finale!!! Ladies and Gentlemen… If I could draw your attention to the Center Ring and this lad’s fine ass… Maestro, drum roll _please_ …”

Richard tensed his butt muscles as tight as he could, waiting for the inevitable moment when the Joker would enter him, plunging that long, white, saliva-moistened shaft deep into his tensed virgin ass. Instead, Dick yelped as he felt the unexpected cold and slimy contents of the coconut-cream and Vaseline pie being suddenly slammed against his naked butt.

The Joker had just pied him in the ass.

“ _Oooh Hooo Hooo_! That gag _never_ gets old!... They always expect it in the kisser and I nail them in the ass… Anyways, now that I’ve set the mood…”

Robin gasped loudly as the mad clown suddenly forced his hard cock deep into Dick’s tight hole, inadvertently using the Vaseline of the pie as lubricant. As tight as Dick clenched his cheeks, he couldn’t keep the clown’s massive cock from painfully defiling him, sending his embattled expanding rectum into an explosion of agony as the Joker mercilessly buried his entire shaft into Dick’s tight hole on his very first thrust.

“ _Mmm_ … I do love me some virgin ass!”

Robin felt the madman clamp his hands onto either side of his hips as the Joker started to pound his greased cock mercilessly into Dick’s creamy ass, slamming against his young butt cheeks with every crazed thrust. This was not the act of love he had fantasized about with Bruce for so long now.

He was being brutally ass-fucked, plain and simple...

And it hurt.

“I can’t believe old Bats hasn’t had a little piece of this!... I mean, you’ve got one _Hell_ of a sweet little ass!... The kind of tight, little ass that makes any red-blooded man want to bend you over and just try it out for himself.”

Dick moaned helplessly as the Joker continued to plough into his enflamed anus. He was finally starting to feel his burning rectum loosening up a little.

“But not your Batman, no Siree!... Our poor little Robin’s cast his worm into those dark waters countless times now… And not even a nibble... A suckle… Nothing… Nada… Zilch… You don’t suppose… _gasp_!... You don’t suppose that the Batman may actually be _straight_!”

The Joker’s derisive laughter hurt Richard almost as much as the rough anal sex. Dick knew the deranged clown believed that young Robin was a delusional fool, that noble Batman – the Stalwart Champion of Justice and the Joker’s Antithesis - could never love a man like _that_.

In the Joker’s warped mind, Batman could never be gay.

But Dick was just as convinced that Bruce wasn’t straight either. He just couldn’t be… All the evidence was pointing to Dick’s mentor as a latent homosexual… A man unable to face his own sexuality or to act upon it… Not that the Joker would ever care about that.

“But as for me, Boy Delusional… I’ve got no qualms when it comes to fucking your cute little ass… I’m as queer as I am funny… And you like my big, nasty cock in your ass, don’t you Cutie?... Go ahead… Tell me that you like my _big_ … _nasty_ … _cock_.”

What had started off as pain was turning to pleasure. He was bound and helpless, forced to take the Joker’s stiff long cock slamming back-and-forth into his horny, young ass. His only regret was that Bruce hadn’t gotten there first.

“I… _Uhgh_ … Like… Your… _Uhgh_ … Big…. Nasty…. _Uhgh…_ Cock.”

“Good boy… Now, _where_ do you like my big, nasty cock?”

“I… _Uhgh_ … Like… It… _Uhgh…_ In… _Uhgh…_ My… _Uhgh_ … Tight… Ass.”

He wasn’t lying. The Joker’s lengthy shaft was now beginning to feel more and more pleasurable as it slid it in-and-out of Dick’s abused ass. He had wanted to be claimed by Bruce for so long now… and now he was being made the Joker’s little bitch instead. A well-hung clown was claiming his virginity, fucking him senseless, and making him his toy.

“Now… Say you _love_ it.”

“ _Uhgh_ … I… love… _Uhgh_ … your… big… _Uhgh_ … nasty… cock… _Uhgh_ … in… my… tight… _Uhgh_ … asshole.”

“Say your ass is mine.”

“My… _Uhgh_ … ass… is… _Uhgh_ … yours.”

“Y’know kid, the Batman never really wanted you… Not like I want you... So I’m going to do you a favour… You’re going to be my little bitch... And we’re going to have _such_ fun together!... I’m going to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked and then you’re going to worship my big, fun cock like it deserves to be worshipped… Now, be a good little boy and say that you loved my pie.”

“I… _Uhgh_ … loved… _Uhgh_ … your… _Uhgh…_ pie.”

“Holy shit, kid! What the Hell’s wrong with you?! There were dead flies in that pie for Christ’s sake!”

Over the sudden peels of raucous laughter from behind him, Dick finally felt the clown’s embedded cock stiffen and then spill its hot, sticky load deep into his tender ass as he laughed. The Joker continued to guffaw and chuckle over his last little joke as he slid all ten inches of satiated cock out of Robin’s sphincter.

But the tearful Boy Wonder quietly understood that the joke would _always_ be on him.

He’d become the Joker’s filthy little fuck-bitch.

 


	15. The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick continues to remember the tragic events of seven years ago when he was forced to walk away from his life as Robin the Boy Wonder.  
>  **Warning:** Explicit Slash!

**Chapter Fifteen:  
The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part Two**

 

“… You’re looking pretty, my dear.”

It was a genuine compliment from the last person on Earth that Dick would ever expect (or want) one from. After being captured by the Joker, he knew he was lucky to still be alive, but that seemed to be as far as his luck had stretched. He’d been drugged, sexually abused, and made into a plaything for the evil clown.

Now he found himself awakening from his barbiturate-induced stupor in unfamiliar surroundings.

From what Dick could gather, he seemed to be in the dusty dressing room of some old abandoned theatre. Yellowed and tattered posters of old Gotham stage productions from yesteryear were pinned to the crumbling walls around him.

Strangely enough, Dick sensed a lot of activity in the halls outside and all around him. It seemed as though the Joker had decided to put on his own performance in this dilapidated theatre and that he was going to play a role. Both clown and young captive were being attended to by a pair of makeup artists in front of a large, cracked dressing room mirror. Dick winced as he had stage makeup applied…

With a great deal of effort, Dick slowly tilted his head to look over at the ever-smiling Joker seated next to him, the pair of them being meticulously primped while seated in folding lawn chairs.

Richard was barely coherent, having been dosed with what he believed was some sort of potent tranquilizer - but he knew his lifespan could be measured in days if not hours if he didn’t escape soon…

Somehow.

Dick had entered a sexual Hell since the moment he had first fallen into the Joker’s foul clutches. The diabolical clown had kept him sedated so that the Boy Wonder was no longer sure how many days had passed. It could have been a day, it could have been a week.

And there was _still_ no sign of Bruce...

All Robin knew was that he’d been mercilessly ass-fucked at least a half-a-dozen times by the continually-smiling madman. He’d come to grips with the fact that he had taken pleasure from parts of the anal abuse later on.

That is, if there was a ‘later on’…

His white-skinned captor noticed Dick’s attempts to return to reality.

“Finally coming around are you?... Don’t worry Boy Thespian, the drugs should wear off by the time we go on stage... Have you memorized your lines yet?”

“… Mmlignes?”

“Oh, you silly boy… Remember, the pages of dialogue I gave you? You were supposed to be reading it while I was fucking you from behind on the casting couch… I stuck it right under your face for crying out loud!”

“… Rhuggsz.”

“You’re on drugs?! Young actors and their chemical vices these days… I must say I’m disappointed, Robin. I was led to believe you were a professional... What’s an Executive Producer to do?!... Well, desperate times call for desperate measures… You’ve left me no choice but to bring in a little extra motivation so that you’ll start giving this part the attention it deserves… MORTIMER!”

As the Joker yelled out the name of a henchman, Dick watched the mirror’s reflection suddenly reveal an incredibly large man dragging a young, dark-haired boy through the doorway behind him. The Boy Wonder noticed that the bound-and-gagged teenager which the gorilla-sized Mortimer was dragging along bore more than a striking resemblance to himself.

This was obviously the motivation that the Joker had mentioned.

“Robin, my boy… I’d like you to meet your understudy… Daniel Redcliffe… He’s a sweet kid and fine actor, but tends to yell for help a lot... Had to muzzle the rotten brat actually… But don’t you worry, Boy Sundered! That little hack can _never_ replace you… I mean, how _can_ he replace you?! You’re the star billing! The big draw! The show _stoppah_!... All that Daniel here can do is give you that little extra incentive… Elevate your game, so to speak… So if you’re _not_ giving it your all, then we’ll just have to shoot poor Daniel… Call it… life-or-death inspiration!”

“Basstrd… W’air mhlinnes?”

The Joker retrieved a red scribbler from beside him and tossed it on the table in front of Dick.

“Lucky for you that I just happen to have an extra copy. Don’t worry, you don’t have much of a speaking role anyways. You’ll just have to get by on your good looks... Heck, you don’t even have any dialogue in Scene Two…”

Robin watched as a flamboyant white-haired man dressed entirely in pink quickly entered the dusty dressing room, moving directly towards the Joker and paying a great deal of attention to the clown’s unruly green mop.

The Joker was delighted.

“Ah, Eduardo, my personal hair stylist, thank God you’re here!... Ladies, take a break… Hair now becomes the top priority!”

As the man called Eduardo cut, styled and tussled, Dick continued to regain his drug-addled senses. Robin figured this had to be the old Gotham Playhouse, a condemned vaudeville theatre that had changed hands a dozen times before becoming abandoned for the past ten years.

When the frantic stylist had finally finished with the Joker, he then moved over to Robin. When he had finished with his dark locks, Dick could only describe his new hair style as a professional ‘pixie’ cut… and rather feminine.

However, the newly coiffured Joker certainly approved of his new look.

“Well done, Eduardo!… Now, off to Fitting with you, sweet Robin!”

The incredibly large Mortimer latched onto Robin’s shoulder with one beefy hand and easily carried the teenager unceremoniously across the hall and into to a cloudy dressing room. There, Dick saw an elderly lady impatiently chain-smoking a cigarette, obviously waiting for him.

Mortimer casually tossed the Boy Wonder in front of her feet while the haggard woman sighed and then scolded the hulking goon.

“For Christ’s sake, be careful with him, Mort... You know the Boss will be pissed if you mess up his hair… Alright kid, let’s try on your outfit for Scene One and find out what I need to do so I can get on with it…”

Dick suddenly eyed a gaudy, sequined version of his Robin outfit on the chair beside her. With all of its sparkles, it seemed something more appropriate for a Vegas showgirl than the Boy Wonder. He may have been a hostage, but he was _not_ going to be made a fool of. Dick would play his part for Daniel’s sake, but he was _not_ going to be dressed in something so awfully garish…

“I’m not wearing _that_.”

The enormous man named Mortimer picked him up again, but this time by the throat and then growled into his face.

“Kid, I’ll be honest… I’m not s’posed to kill ya, but the Boss said I can knock out a few teeth if ya gives me trouble. Keep up with the lip and I’ll consider that trouble... Capisce?”

Robin eagerly nodded his acquiescence. Dick understood that the lethal Mortimer could have easily crushed his windpipe let alone knock out a few teeth. And he was still too woozy from the drugs to put up much of a struggle.

So Dick quietly put on the outfit.

The bright Robin costume was a travesty of his own uniform; the colours the only true similarity. The too-short-shirt exposed his tight midriff, tailored to be more like a bikini-top than a tunic. Even more humiliating was that it had been lightly padded to give him the illusion of small breasts. His familiar tights had been replaced by white fishnets and the green sequined shorts were now more of a G-string.

Dick examined himself in the cracked full-length mirror hanging on the wall. He looked like some underage drag queen who was desperate for sex. The seamstress then picked up an old-fashioned miner’s hat (complete with a spotlight on its brim) and then slapped it on his head.

“Well, at least _that_ fits.”

She then retrieved the miner’s hat off and began to clutch folds of the Robin outfit while Dick shifted uncomfortably. This whole time his mask had never been removed, nor had anyone attempted to establish his true identity. It seemed like the only thing the Joker cared about was that he was Robin.

As the elder seamstress continued to smoke the cigarette dangling from her mouth and pin the sequined outfit, stitching and sewing adjustments where required, Dick decided to read the red scribbler which the Joker had tossed at him to see what possible plans the madman may have for his teenage hostage.

This stage production was apparently titled “Mrs. Robin’s Son”, most likely a pun off the sexy character from a popular award-winning movie released ten years ago. The opening scene was with Robin and his mother (who was appropriately named ‘Mrs. Robin’) having a conversation about the young man’s unhappiness over being Batman’s long-time partner.

In the play, Robin wanted out. He was distraught about being Batman’s junior partner; both professionally _and_ romantically. Evidently, Batman had a _very_ small penis which was a major ‘bone’ of contention to young Robin’s future happiness. A consoling Mrs. Robin assured her son that it was only natural for a young man to desire an older man with a big penis, and that three inches could _never_ satisfy anyone, let alone her pretty little son.

They both agreed that Batman would have to go.

A foul-smelling and drunken Batman soon makes an appearance, attempting to woo his young partner back with the offer of a bottle of cheap wine and a hotel room rented for an hour (although Batman confesses that he’ll only need two minutes). After some choice words and a struggle, Sheriff Joker bursts through the front door and then confronts the dastardly Batman...

Dick had been too busy scanning the play to realize that the old seamstress had finished making her adjustments to this terrible Robin costume. The wardrobe assistant admired her handiwork.

“Alright sweetie, all done. Now… Let’s take that off really carefully so we can try on your next outfit.”

Richard hadn’t made it to the part yet where he had required a costume change yet, so he had no idea of what to expect...

He was absolutely horrified.

The elder tailor gestured to a rolling clothes rack where a silky red blouse hung with a white-and-black chequered mini-skirt. A pair of black nylons, shiny black high heels, padded bra and yellow scarf completed the feminine ensemble. Dick stared in disbelief at the clothes hanging before him, mortified at this girlish interpretation of his Robin outfit.

“I… can’t wear that.”

Richard’s attention was suddenly drawn to the gorilla named Mortimer who was happily cracking his knuckles and grinning with deep satisfaction while stepping towards him. Apparently, Mort enjoyed the more violent aspects of his work…

“Alright, alright… I’ll put it on!”

Dick soon discovered that the thick, black nylons were crotchless and that the skirt was _really_ short. The red blouse had loose-fitting, puffy arms which tended to hide his noticeable biceps and the bra was padded enough to give him conspicuous breasts.

Amazingly enough though, it all fit well.

Looking in the mirror, Dick realized that he _could_ pass for a young lady dressed in this outfit. In fact, with the mod haircut and makeup, he looked pretty damned convincing. Considering the previous outfit, this one was almost respectable if you happened to be a fashionable young lady. The white-and-black chequered skirt was short, but nothing worse than the current dresses that young girls were wearing these days.

And then he caught himself wondering if Bruce would prefer him dressed like this…

“Ever worn heels, hon?”

Dick looked down at the black three-inch heels on his feet.

“Ah… No.”

“Then you’d better try walking in them, love... Not as easy as it looks.”

After a lifetime of training as an elite-level gymnast, Dick had excellent balance. And by God did he need it now! The first steps were a little dicey, but he soon managed to get the natural rhythm of smaller steps and moving confidently from heel-to-toe. He was forced to sway his hips a little to keep his balance while walking.

As Dick practiced his strut, an older man suddenly stepped into the dressing room behind the distracted Mortimer who’d been staring at his seductively swaying ass. Richard could easily smell the stench of cheap booze from ten feet away as the drunkard bellowed out a greeting to the elder seamstress beside him.

“Liza, my love! I’m back at the Theatre and ready for my Fitting!... Oh, please excuse a humble old man, dear lovely lady. Where _are_ my manners?…”

It took Dick a moment to realize that the intoxicated man was apologizing to _him_. He was the ‘lovely lady’ that the stranger had addressed… and not sarcastically. He actually believed Dick was a girl. Before Dick could even reply, Mortimer quickly turned and blocked the rambling older man, pushing him back outside the doorway.

“Not your turn yet, old-timer. You don’t go in ‘til I tell you to go in. Got it?”

As the large henchman addressed the unwanted interruption outside, the elder seamstress lit up a new cigarette and then quietly winked at Dick, giving the lad a sly chuckle while casting her eyes down at the fleshy appendage which was openly dangling between his legs, easily clearing the short hem of the mini-skirt.

“Better tuck that into your tights, sweetheart... The boss don’t like to be upstaged if you know what I mean.” 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Dick was dressed in his sequined Robin outfit and waiting onstage behind the curtain while two dangerous-looking men constantly eyed him from the sidelines, looming over the frightened young lad whom the Joker had identified as Daniel Redcliffe.

Dick could easily make out the shoulder-holsters under their suit jackets and had no doubt that both his and young Daniel’s life were now in serious jeopardy should something go wrong. And he doubted that these were the only armed goons around…

Again, Dick wondered where the fuck Bruce was and why it was taking him so damned long to rescue him. Had the Joker disabled the homing device in his costume? In hindsight, putting his life in jeopardy just to garner Bruce’s attention had been an incredibly stupid idea. One he’d never indulge in again, if he survived…

On the other side of the ratty old curtain, Dick heard the Joker introducing the play to an unseen audience.

“Gentlemen! Welcome to the future! The future of cinema and entertainment! You are about to witness my crowning achievement of public artistry right here, tonight! You are about to become a part of theatrical history!... So make yourself comfortable and prepare to be entertained!... Please put your hands together for the heart-warming tale of ‘Mrs. Robin’s Son’!”

Before the curtains rose, Dick heard the cheers and applause and realized for the first time that he would be performing in front of a _live_ audience! There were actually people on the other side of the curtain who would see him dressed like _this_! He felt his cheeks glow in embarrassment.

As the ratty curtains rose, he could make out dozens of shady looking men seated in the theatre before him – even recognizing some of Gotham’s most notorious criminals. And there were only men, he didn’t see a single woman…

As the lights shone upon him, Robin realized that his prospects for escape were now impossible. Even Batman wouldn’t be able to face this many men… There had to be close to a hundred of the most dangerous criminals in the entire city now ogling him in his tight, sequined outfit with fishnets and shorts that barely covered his ass…

But the most dangerous criminal of them all was watching in the darkness offstage in the shadows, only his face and hands visible behind a gagged and terrified Daniel, drumming his long white fingers on top of the boy’s head, waiting for Dick to begin his lines…

Realizing that Daniel’s life was at stake, Robin broke into his dialogue, addressing an older actor seated center stage in a rocking chair. To his amazement, a plump ‘Mrs. Robin’ was simply an elder man who wore a extra-large Robin costume, complete with a grey wig and shawl. Dick didn’t recognize this man from any mug shot, but from his talent, it seemed as though the Joker had actually brought in some out-of-luck actors for the minor roles.

As Robin delivered his lines to his ‘mother’, their joke about Batman’s small penis went over well with the male audience - except to Dick’s horror, there were actually _extra_ laughs. The Joker had arranged for canned laughter to be played during the funny bits, as though he were now in some deranged sitcom being recorded in front of a live television audience.

It was a chilling effect but he was thankful he didn’t spot any cameras.

After the opening dialogue, the actor portraying Batman finally stumbled onto the stage, reeking of booze. Even behind the mask, Dick immediately recognized the old drunkard from before in the fitting room, the one who had mistaken him for a lady.

With Batman’s entrance, there were rowdy and sustained ‘boos’ from the male audience while more than a few tomatoes were violently thrown at the stage. As the older man made his way through the tomato storm and then latched onto Dick’s ass, desperately groping his exposed butt cheeks wrapped in white fishnets which had spilled out from beyond a slim green wedge, Robin didn’t have to feign his repulsion.

As Mrs. Robin vainly attempted to protect her innocent young boy from the lecherous advances of this staggering Batman, Robin was surprised when the drunk actually landed a wide right hook across his stage mother’s jaw, sending the wig flying and the unsuspecting actor tumbling to the stage.

_That_ wasn’t in the script.

Dick tensed as he saw malice set into the drunk’s bloodshot eyes, now staggering heavily towards him while breathing heavily, reaching out with grasping hands…

“C’mon kid… You know you want it… Nobody likes a Mama’s boy.”

Before Dick could even move, the Joker’s heroic voice projected loudly across the stage while the tall clown entered stage right in an outfit that even surprised Robin.

“Not so fast, Batman! There’s a new Sheriff in town!”

Dick stared in disbelief at this bizarre combination of a clown and a gunfighter.

A large, white ten-gallon cowboy hat sat over the obscene fake moustache that had been glued onto the Joker’s upper lip. A green bandana wrapped around his neck accessorizing a purple vest which displayed a large tin badge, the kind of tin star that Western lawmen used to wear.

Around the clown’s slim waist was slung a gunfighter’s belt, complete with a silver-plated Colt single-action revolver hung low in its holster on his right side. But it was what appeared below the gun belt which drew a number of giggles from the crowd…

The Joker had no pants on beneath his tasselled leather chaps, proudly displaying only a pair of white boxer shorts decorated with yellow smiley faces. As he had previously told Robin, the secret to comedy was silly underwear.

As the Joker advanced, the inebriated actor playing Batman slowly backed up, raising his hands defensively.

“C’mon Sheriff, I was jus’ havin’ a little fun…”

“Old Sheriff Gordon may have turned a blind eye to your nightly antics, Bat-Maniac… But its time we returned Gotham back to the good, honest criminals! I’m charging you with being drunk-and-disorderly, assaulting poor Mrs. Robin here, dressing like a fashion retard and worst of all…”

The Joker suddenly strolled over and placed the miner’s hat on top of Dick’s head before he flicked on its little spotlight.

“… Having sex with a _miner_!”

Canned laughter spilled across the stage as the Joker continued in a western drawl.

“I’ll be honest with ya, Batman… I don’t think yer even gonna make it to trial… There’s an angry mob waiting just outside that’ll lynch ya fer sure… But I’m gonna give ya the chance to settle this fair and square, man-to-man... See, this town ain’t big enough for the both of us… We’ve always known that… So we’re gonna have ourselves a shootout… And the winner takes Robin... Me an’ you for the kid… Ya ready to draw, pard’ner?”

The older man portraying Batman looked at the Joker with wide and terrified eyes, stammering his reply. Apparently this hadn’t been in the script either.

“But… I don’t have a gun!”

“You mean you carry around that stupid utility belt, equipped with every God-forsaken device known to man… And you’re _not_ carrying a gun?”

“That’s right, Mister Joker… I ain’t got a gun!”

“Well gosh, that’s just plain stupid.”

Dick watched in slow-motion horror as the ashen-faced lunatic drew the antique six-shooter, aimed it at the bat symbol on the old actor’s chest and casually squeezed the trigger as its barrel exploded in a cloud of grey smoke with an ear-splitting crack.

The slug’s fierce impact actually lifted the fake Batman off his feet and tossed him backwards through the air, extinguishing his life before his corpse had even crashed back down to the stage’s rotting floorboards.

He’d just witnessed a murder.

The next instant, Dick watched in gut-wrenching revulsion as the evil clown holstered his smoking gun, pantomiming surprise as he turned to face the enthralled audience while lifting a white hand over his smiling mouth…

“Whoops! Forgot to load the blanks!”

As an aged actor whose only crime had been fallen on hard times and taking comfort in the bottle now lay dead in a pool of his own blood onstage, the canned laughter at the Joker’s last line felt far too surreal to Richard - as though this poor man’s entire life had been nothing more than a contrived joke. He wanted to smash the Joker’s crooked teeth down his chuckling throat with his trembling fists…

But they would only kill both himself and Daniel. He had to bottle his anger and concentrate on his escape. The curtain slowly fell on Scene One and then the mad clown starting barking out orders.

“Get that stiff off my stage already!... Alright Boy Wonder, go get dressed for Scene Two and remember, just smile and look pretty for these nice folks.”

It was all Robin could do to prevent himself from striking the Joker in rage as the murderous clown walked by him and affectionately slapped him on the ass.

Once his rage had subsided, Robin almost collapsed in desperation as he pondered his entire script for Scene Two... the final scene where he would be dressed like a girl. The Joker had just revealed to him that there was no atrocity he would not dare in front of an audience.

He had just killed a man onstage for fuck’s sake.

Dick’s stomach lurched as he slowly pulled on the black crotchless pantyhose over his smooth legs, zipped up the tight miniskirt, and then finished with the heels, bra, blouse and scarf… As his makeup was quickly applied, he nervously remembered that he had no dialogue in this final scene, simply six words of instructions that had been hand-written in the Joker’s own mad scrawl…

_Just follow my lead, sweetie-buns._

 

 


	16. The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Richard Grayson continues to recall the tragic event which forced the Boy Wonder's early exit from crime fighting.  
>  **Warning:** Explicit Slash! This chapter is pornographic.

**Chapter Sixteen:  
The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part Three**

 

As a motionless Robin stood alone in the darkness behind the fallen curtain awaiting for its imminent rise to begin Scene Two and possibly his last moments on Earth, he took quick stock of his perilous situation... Firstly, he was on his own against over a hundred criminals. A bound-and-gagged Daniel Redcliffe was still being held hostage by two gunmen just offstage. He’d seen at least four other armed goons wandering around backstage.

And then there was the Joker.

Dick had no idea how close Batman or the Police were to finally locating him. And even if they did, the audience beyond the thick curtain consisted of a small army of brutal men, each of them most likely armed…

Robin shivered in desperation. His young body had almost shaken off the effects of the tranquilizers only to become acutely aware of his deadly situation. Dick began to be gripped by cold fear, realizing how powerless he was to becoming yet another victim of the Joker’s cruel madness.

The odds of him escaping right now were virtually nonexistent. If the Police _did_ arrive though, he had formulated a plan. Dick’s priority would be to take out the two men guarding Daniel and try to get the boy to safety before the bullets started flying.

For now, Dick just had to keep surviving. Batman would find him.

He _had_ to find him.

In the faded stage light of backstage, Robin attempted to make out the props around him… A large padded sofa and loveseat behind and an ugly area rug under his three-inch heels to cover up the bloodstain from Scene One. Robin squinted to examine the artwork on a fake wall behind him… He made out a large painting of the Boy Wonder dressed in drag standing next to a smiling Joker dressed as a farmer.

Almost a modern-day ‘American Gothic’…

His train of thought became derailed when the curtain rose, revealing Dick alone on stage with no idea of what would happen to him in this scene... His mind raced with lethal possibilities… Would the Joker murder him for a cheap laugh in front of these men?... Would he be executed for his ‘crimes’ of defending Gotham from corrupt men?... Or would his mask be ripped off and his secret identity exposed to Gotham’s underworld?

For now, all he could do was stand there in shiny heels draped in black nylons, a chequered mini-skirt, red blouse, green scarf and his signature domino mask and wait. If the clown did plan to end him, Robin knew that he would die fighting at least. No matter how badly the odds may have been stacked against him, he’d get one good one in against the damned clown.

Once the curtain fully rose and the spotlights snapped on his solitary figure in the center of the stage, the all-male audience suddenly yelled and whistled at the sight of Dick-in-drag, raucous cat-calls and lewd whistling soon following.

Again, Richard felt the anxious heat of his teenage embarrassment rising to his smooth cheeks as he stood there in heels while the coarse criminals of Gotham yelled out for him to bend over or show them his tits...

Then it suddenly got much worse.

“Hey Luuucceeeeee!!! I’m home!”

The insane, white-skinned author of this unsettling work of exploitation proudly strutted onstage, now dressed in his familiar purple-and-orange zoot suit, spreading his arms wide to an adoring audience before bowing amidst a deafening chorus of cheers and applause. After all, the Joker had earned it... He had bagged Robin the Boy Wonder. His trophy was now proudly on display beside him, dressed up like some hot little slut.

The confident clown patted Dick’s taut, mini-skirted ass before continuing.

“Miss me, sweetie?... I _know_ you must have, you little whore… You must have spent the whole day just lazing around here and dreaming about my big cock again, didn’t you?... Because what else _could_ you have done, you good-for-nothing slut?... Not a stitch of housework… _again_ … And would a little dinner be too much to ask for, baby?... I’m fucking wasting away from hunger here!”

As the Joker audibly sighed, he quietly glanced at Robin with that familiar hint of cruelty flashing across his mad eyes - causing an uneasy Robin to nod his head up-and-down in quick agreement. This must have been the ‘follow along’ part of the script.

The clown slowly looked around the crumbling stage in mock disgust before narrowing his glare back to the effeminate Boy Wonder once more.

“Robin, Robin, Robin… I give you such nice things… New clothes… A place to stay… My huge dick up your ass on a nightly basis… Is it too much to ask that you show me a little respect?... I so hard all day trying to make this lousy city fun again… I’d just like you to appreciate what I do for you... Is that too much to ask?”

Robin was still obediently nodding his head up-and-down when the Joker’s slap caught him square across the face and almost knocked him over. Dick had barely seen the Joker’s hand streak through the air before it slammed into his left cheek with a thundering _smack_ , causing the crowd to gasp…

And then cheer.

As Robin hunched over in the spotlight and cradled his stinging cheek, the Joker play-acted sympathy for the huddled teen, feigning an abusive lover’s grief.

“Oh Geez… I’m _really_ sorry, honey… I didn’t mean to hit you… It’s just that things have been tough for me lately… Money troubles, you know… I’d never hurt you unless you _really_ deserved it… You know that, right?... I just need you to be a big girl and help out around here… You forgive me, don’t you baby?”

“… Sure.”

As Dick softly spoke that one-word reply while holding his burning cheek, the Joker suddenly reached out and grabbed tight fistfuls of his hair - forcing a yelping Robin down to his knees, coming to a rest directly in front of the clown’s bulging crotch.

“What did I tell you about talking, baby?!... If you’re going to use your mouth, for the love of Pete, at least put it to _good_ use... Nobody really cares about what you have to say anyways... AM I RIGHT, FELLAS?!”

A loud cheer of approval from the audience followed the Joker’s shout-out. No, they weren’t hear to listen to Robin speak. They were here to see him suffer.

Dick watched in horror as the Joker suddenly reached down and unfastened his purple pants - carefully extracting his long, white shaft and waving it only mere inches away from Richard’s widened eyes. Dick’s nose was abruptly assaulted by the strong, pungent odours of his previous anal dominations at the hands of this insatiable clown.

Clearly, the Joker hadn’t bothered to shower in awhile…

“Suck it.”

The usual wit was suddenly absent from the lunatic’s voice now… This was a simple and direct command with very obvious consequences should his teenage captive fail to obey. Dick could sense the excited anticipation of the enthralled audience as they waited for him to place his lipstick-stained mouth around the Joker’s offered cock and do exactly what he had been told.

And he had no other choice.

To the vulgar yells and whoops of delight from the lewd spectators below, Dick slowly took the pale, foul-tasting shaft into his mouth, curling his tongue obediently around its head while he felt the Joker’s penis instantly stiffen in his hot mouth. With a single thrust, the clown shoved its length down Robin’s throat, bringing unseen tears to the boy’s eyes as Dick fought against his natural reflex to gag or choke.

To no one’s surprise, the Joker had always cared about one person’s pleasure… his own.

“Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, my dear… Money troubles… That’s why I’m so upset… But it’s really all your fault anyways… You tried to make me into an honest man, baby… I invested all my ill-gotten gains in a very promising whoopee-cushion factory in Taiwan… To give you that fun life you’ve always dreamed of… But our dreams of fabricated flatulence have suddenly gone flat!”

It was strange to hear women’s voices mixed into the recording of the canned laughter… There were obviously no females present in the audience. Only hardened, desperate men who relished in the sight of the Boy Wonder being forced to suck the arch-criminal’s long, white cock.

“I’m afraid we’re broke, baby… Bust… Bankrupt… Insolvent… Destitute… But I’ve got big plans for you… I think it’s high time you started earning your keep around here, my little Robin… I’ve been talking to an old friend of mine and he’s willing to invest in an avant-garde production… Featuring you, darling!... He wants to make you a star… But first, he’d like to _sample_ the merchandise… A little honey to sweeten the money pot, so to speak… So I figured, what the Hell?... You such a little fuck-slut anyways… What’s one more?”

It was a rhetorical question as it was impossible for Robin to respond with a mouth full of bleached cock sliding back-and-forth across his moist lips. The Joker continued to brutally throat-fuck him until Dick finally heard the sound of a doorbell being played on the speakers. The Joker then playfully put a hand to his ear and then finally pulled his lengthy shaft out of Robin’s besieged mouth, tucking it back into his pants as Dick took deep breaths of air.

“Ah, that must be him now!... Now hurry and fix yourself up, my dear! You need to make a good impression!”

With difficulty, Dick stood up, struggling to follow the Joker’s every move in the darkness offstage. The entire audience seemed to be holding their breath in shared anticipation as the clown finally reappeared with a tall man dressed in a green and purple suit…

The Riddler.

The Prince of Puzzles walked happily along with the Clown Prince of Crime onto the stage, two of Gotham’s most powerful arch-criminals swaggering onto a dilapidated old stage before a theatre full of their admiring lowlife peers. There was almost a hushed reverence from the crowd before thunderous applause echoed from the condemned theatre walls.

Dick cautiously eyed the new man as the Riddler jauntily twirled his walking cane around in the air before gleefully siding up to a nervous Dick. How many times had Batman and Robin foiled the Riddler’s clever criminal capers?... Did the Riddler want revenge on the Boy Wonder?... Did he plan on beating him to death with that cane?

The Riddler smiled.

“My God, you clever clown… It really _is_ him!”

Standing at the back, the constantly smiling Joker put a hand on the Riddler’s shoulder as they both stared enthusiastically at the captured teenager.

“Of course it is, my question-loving companion… Eddie, may I present you Robin the Boy Wonder… In the supple flesh!”

Dick watched apprehensively as the Riddler’s eyes mentally undressed him, the criminal’s lusty intentions becoming painfully evident. The King of Conundrums licked his lips in anticipation as he slowly walked around the lad, appraising Dick’s tight ass and shapely legs. Richard nervously folded his arms and stared down at the stage, uncomfortable with the shocking transaction now taking place before him…

He was a prostitute.

The Riddler must have paid the Joker a great deal of money to have sex with Robin. The clown escaped from Arkham only a week before he’d been captured and must have required quick cash… It wasn’t bad enough that poor Dick had already been raped by one demented super-villain, but now he was being pimped out to another…

The Joker suddenly caught Dick’s attention with that icy cold stare - letting the lad know that there would be deadly consequences if he didn’t play along and keep the Riddler happy…

“Aw, look at that… She’s playing shy, Eddie… I guess you’ll just have to warm her up a little.”

As Robin submissively unfolded his arms, the Riddler suddenly moved directly in front of him – clearly a full five inches taller than Dick. Richard looked up and was held in the intense gaze of the lusty criminal, attempting to prepare himself for the older man’s next move when the Riddler unexpectedly locked his lips onto Richard’s own in a powerful kiss.

Dick felt the Riddler’s tongue push into his mouth, swirling around with his own tongue, creating a strange sensation of pleasure as the arch-criminal held him tightly in his arms. There was a taste of peppermint in his passionate mouth…

It was Dick’s first real kiss.

It was the same kind of kiss which Dick had hoped that Bruce would’ve claimed from him on countless nights. The kiss that revealed the burning depths of his need and desire. The kiss that broke down his defences and begged for his surrender.

Dick quite liked the sensation, even if the partner left something to be desired in the boyfriend department. Robin felt the older man’s hands pull him even tighter as he felt his own rebellious tongue joined in the dance of delight while his own massive cock began to stir at the Riddler’s passionate kiss.

As the masked criminal finally pulled his mouth away from Dick’s trembling lips, the older man slid his cheek against the lad’s ear, whispering hoarse words meant only for the Boy Wonder alone.

“ _I’ve always wanted you_.”

To emphasize his desire, Dick felt the Riddler’s hands frantically groping his ass through the mini-skirt before lifting up its fabric and then taking hold of his tight pantyhose. Once again the Riddler’s lips locked onto Richard’s as their tongues entwined into a passionate coiling of pleasure. Dick felt his own arms naturally going around the Riddler’s slim shoulders in a shared embrace.

Actually, the kissing wasn’t so bad…

But the Joker had other plans for him.

“Oh, she does more than just kiss you know… Robin, show the nice man your _other_ oral talent.”

The clown would never allow Robin even the slightest reprieve, especially when the Riddler was content to properly seduce him. Dick pulled his tingling lips away from the taller man and slowly lowered himself down to his crotch, amazed by the large bulge he found waiting for him.

There was certainly no riddle as to what was behind _that_.

As Robin undid and lowered the plum pants and crisp, white briefs, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight of a _normal_ penis. It was large, but it wasn’t the long, white stiletto that the Joker had stabbed him with so often. This was a man’s cock, thick and fleshy, throbbing in anticipation for Robin’s touch.

Dick found himself attracted to the Riddler’s powerful hard-on, running his tongue slowly along eight inches of enthusiastic erection while the appreciative man let out a low moan of pure ecstasy above. Dick felt a new sense of power as he was allowed to tease the Riddler’s rock-hard cock with his hands and mouth instead of having it violently rammed down his throat.

This was closer to the image of sex he had always imagined with Bruce.

The Prince of Puzzles squirmed in ecstasy as Robin sucked, licked and stroked his thick appendage. Maybe this tall, slender criminal actually _had_ fantasized about Robin over countless nights in a jail cell and now his dreams were finally being fulfilled.

It was then that Dick grasped onto a slim hope…

He could gain an ally.

Batman had always surmised that the Riddler’s only true motivation was his intellectual ego. The man was an academic narcissist who resorted to violence out of a sense of entitlement. Edward Nigma had always consider himself the most intelligent man in the room and demanded to be acknowledged as such.

It was doubtful that the Riddler would go against the evil clown directly, but perhaps the arch-criminal could intervene on the boy’s behalf. If Dick could convince the Riddler that he had feelings for him as well, then his chances of surviving this Hell might improve... at least until Batman showed up.

There were no guarantees, but it was all he had right now.

As Robin opened wide and took the thick cock deep into his eager mouth, he suddenly looked up with wide, innocent blue eyes that silently spoke ‘please help me’ to the man staring down at him. The abrupt gasp and sudden tension from the criminal told him that he had broken through. He had caused the arch-criminal to fall for him.

As Dick took the man’s full length into his mouth, he gave the appreciative Riddler every pleasure he could imagine, blowing the older man’s meaty cock for all he was worth, gently caressing and tonguing his large, shuddering balls. The lad knew the Riddler was clever enough to imagine the sort of agony that the clown had inflicted on him over the past days.

Now the only question was… Did he care enough to do something about it?

As Robin continued to passionately lick, suck, caress and tongue every inch of the Riddler’s thick cock and dangling balls, he was taken by surprise when the Joker unexpectedly took hold of the his hips from behind. The clown guided Robin’s ass upwards so that Dick was now standing unsteadily in his heels, his mouth still wrapped around the Riddler’s moist shaft while his rear was positioned for the clown’s benefit.

Richard suddenly felt the Joker’s long cock being forced into his tight ass through the hole in his crotchless pantyhose as the madman dug his long fingers into Dick’s hips for leverage. There were rowdy shouts of encouragement and guttural whoops from the cheering audience as the Joker happily pushed his dick fully into the teenager’s tiny hole, in turn forcing the Riddler’s cock deeper into Robin’s moist throat on the other end.

As the Joker repeatedly plunged his long shaft into Robin’s ravaged rectum at a blistering pace, the young man almost gagged on the Riddler’s broad length which was continually being forced down his throat, causing him to make wet, guttural sounds for air as he became sandwiched between two stiff cocks.

Dick couldn’t see it, but the Joker was now waving his cowboy hat in the air while mercilessly ass-fucking him like an ecstatic bull rider.

“Woo-Wee! Ride ‘em cowboy! Get along little doggies!”

It wasn’t just canned laughter anymore… They really _were_ laughing at him. Laughing boisterously as he struggled for breath while taking the opposing cocks of two of Gotham’s most notorious criminals orally and anally for the crowd’s sick amusement. They laughed at his pain, at his struggle, at his humiliation.

At the sound of their cruel laughter, his young world came crashing down around him.

It was over. Robin had been broken…

The years of training and almost unbearable hardships of becoming one-half of the dynamic duo… They were lost to him now... He could never… would never… be Robin again. The identity of the Boy Wonder would never survive.

Dressed like a woman and fucked onstage like a little whore was a place you couldn’t come back from. Happily sucking the Riddler’s thick cock after having been defiled by the clown more times than he cared to remember would be his epitaph. There were at least a hundred criminals watching and this was the image they would always remember of him…

The night the Boy Wonder took it onstage like some cheap whore.

How many times would this infamous night be repeated in seedy bars and prison cells? How many times would the bastards smirk while they recounted every thrust, every moan, every whimper of the night the Boy Wonder was publicly raped?

He had no right to call himself Batman’s partner anymore… How could he even face Bruce after this? What criminal would ever take him seriously again? They’d just laugh at him like they were laughing now…

So in his own sick and twisted way, the Joker had succeeded…

He had turned Robin into nothing more than a joke.

As Richard Grayson began to go limp from the despair of his crime-fighting world ending, he heard the Riddler happily call out above him…

“Riddle me this, Joker… When does one victory result in two champions?”

After a brief pause, he heard the Joker reply.

“…When it’s a tag team match!”

There was a gleeful high-fiving of hands directly above his back as the two grinning felons pulled their hard cocks out of him and exchanged places. As they did, Robin made the mistake of glancing over at the crowd…

Many of the men had already freed their stiff cocks from their pants, happily beating off to the spectacle onstage as though it were some common sex show from one of Gotham’s more notorious red-light clubs.

He was the entertainment.

As the Joker plunged his greasy white shaft back into his throat once again, Robin winced as he felt the Riddler’s thick cock being slowly pushed into his tight ass from the other end. The clown’s penis was a good ten-inches long, but it was also lean. It had never stretched his poor ass like _this_!

“Oh my God! That’s a hot, tight little ass!”

To accommodate the extra girth of the Riddler’s cock, Dick’s sphincter was being stretched to its breaking point. The spit-lubricated shaft of the self-proclaimed genius of crime was being slowly forced into Dick’s assaulted hole, making the teenager’s eyes water as he was forced to grip the Joker for support.

Dick couldn’t prevent himself from making a sound that was a mix of moan and scream as the Riddler pushed his tip past Dick’s burning sphincter. It may have been Richard’s imagination, but the Joker’s own shaft seemed to go a little limp in his mouth as his masked associate continued to push his big meaty cock further past Dick’s tight sphincter.

“Of fuck… This ass is _so_ fucking nice… This is just like butter!”

Now fully inside of the Boy Wonder, the Riddler had quickened his pace, slamming against Dick’s backside as Robin attempted to remain upright. He’d been fucked by the Joker, but never like _this_! He felt his own cock begin to stiffen as the Riddler almost lifted Dick out of his high heels with that massive hard-on…

Christ, had the man’s cock actually gotten _bigger_ inside him?!

Dick could no longer contain his involuntary groans each time the Riddler pounded his meaty pole deep into him, using all of his control not to clamp down onto the clown’s withering shaft still poised in his mouth. For his own safety, the Joker pulled his pale cock out of Dick’s throat and revived it back to life with his hands, beginning to whack himself off.

Dick braced his hands on his shaking knees to prevent himself from toppling over.

The Riddler was now balls-deep in the teenager’s ass, fucking him for all he was worth. It shouldn’t have felt this damned good, the ex-con’s big, powerful cock almost splitting him in two with each purposeful, deep thrust.

As much as Dick was now enjoying that thick cock deep in his ass, he could tell from the Riddler’s own gasping moans of pleasure that the arch-criminal was enjoying Dick’s ass even more…

“Of fuck… I’m going to cum!!!”

Robin suddenly felt the explosion of the man’s gushing semen deep inside him and then the spastic shuddering of the Riddler’s weakened legs coupled against his sweat-soaked nylons. The weary mastermind of crime bent over and embraced the lithe teenager, gently sighing his orgasmic pleasure into Dick’s hot ear.

“Best… fuck… ever.”

Meanwhile, the clown’s breathing had quickened as the Joker had continued to frantically stroke his long, spit-shined shaft in front of Robin’s face until the his pale cock also exploded - spilling hot cum all over Dick’s face and mask until the madman placed it back into Dick’s breathless mouth to lick clean.

“Look baby! I got you a pearl necklace!... Hoo hoo hoo!”

The Joker’s mad chuckling seemed further away to Dick now - as the taste of the clown’s vile semen faded to nothing more than a thick moisture in his dry mouth. When the Riddler finally pulled his softening cock out of Dick’s throbbing ass and then released him, Dick felt his legs buckle and his senses became foggy…

Without the Riddler’s support, the Boy Wonder tumbled softly to his knees and then collapsed onto his side. Everything was so blurry now… His sidelong view from the hard stage floor as the enthusiastic standing ovation grew cloudier and cloudier while Dick watched the Riddler and the Joker - towering like shadowy giants above him - taking a final bow to their adoring audience…

Their greatest performance.

The encroaching darkness surrounding Dick’s peripheral vision quickly spread inwards until he could no longer keep his heavy eyelids open - or hear the roaring cheer and ovations of a hundred hardened criminals, mercifully fading once more into a blissful unconsciousness from the unseen tranquilizers he’d been dosed with only moments ago.

Amongst this thunderous applause from men with blackened hearts, the final curtain set on the storied career of Robin the Boy Wonder.

 

 


	17. The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Richard's recollections of the events which caused him to walk away from his role as Robin the Boy Wonder and begin his life as a man.

 

**Chapter Seventeen:  
The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder – Part Four**

 

Dick had actually come to moments ago…

But this time, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, playing possum while pretending to remain under the sedative effects of the drugs as he reached out with his other senses in order to get a sense of his surroundings…

Like a deadly game of musical chairs, the Joker had obviously taken him somewhere new again. Even with his eyes closed, Robin could smell the faint odour of old diesel oil and mechanical grease. The clinging stenches of mildew and damp rot from the old condemned theatre were gone, replaced by these new smells of open machinery.

This place felt remote… out of town.

Feeling the cold steel against his wrists, Richard knew his hands were handcuffed behind his back and his ankles were also shackled, but that seemed to be the extent of his binding. If the Boy Wonder could only get hold of some sort of lock pick, he’d be able to free himself within seconds.

The Joker must have been getting comfortable with his teenage captive to leave him so loosely secured. Either that, or the clown believed that the Boy Wonder’s will had been completely broken.

Which meant that Dick had a chance to escape.

From the familiar feel of the familiar tight fabric against his skin, Richard recognized he was wearing his original Robin outfit again. Gone was the mini-skirt, high heels and blouse, mercifully replaced by his own uniform. He was ready for action.

He seemed to be seated on a hard wooden chair in the middle of a large, open area. He heard the heavy breathing of at least two men standing approximately six feet behind him, most likely the Joker’s goons.

Still, with the element of surprise, Robin knew he’d be able to take out two armed men - if only he could just get these damned cuffs off…

“Hey, where’s the boss?”

Dick was almost physically startled when he heard one of the guards suddenly speak, but the captured lad managed to keep his ruse of unconsciousness intact, forcing himself to remain calm as the other guard responded.

“He’s around… Mortimer caught somebody snooping around in the yard. The boss wanted to check it out personally before the kid wakes up again. There’s a lot of cops looking for us… Can’t be too cautious, right?”

Robin felt his heart quietly leap for joy in his chest… Could it be Batman?! Was Batman now battling the Joker and only mere moments away from finally rescuing him?...

But the guard had said “caught”… Surely Batman would have never allowed himself to be caught… And Dick remembered the muscle-bound henchman from the dressing room, the one who had easily picked him up off the floor by his throat as though he’d been nothing more than a rag doll.

No, it couldn’t be Batman…

But maybe it had been a cop who had spotted something suspicious… And maybe that cop had radioed for backup before getting surprised by the burly henchman… And maybe the Police were on their way here right now…

The faraway and insane laughter of the Joker echoing off the walls of the large room broke Dick’s optimistic train of thought and brought his crippling fear crashing down on him once more. If the Police _were_ on their way, it didn’t seem to bother the evil clown who was walking towards him.

So just who had they caught?!

“Wake him up, boys! There’s someone I’d like our guest to meet…”

A sudden slap across the back of his head forced the Boy Wonder to carefully open his eyes, shaking his head slowly to feign a drug-induced stupor. As Dick’s eyesight adjusted to the bright overhead lights illuminating the spacious, abandoned automotive garage, young Richard spied the evil clown gleefully walking towards him with an evil smirk.

“Good morning, Robin! Did you sleep well, darling?... Seems like one of your little friends dropped by to play with you, Boy Slumber... Mortimer, please bring her over here like a good fellow, would you?”

Did he just say _her_?...

A female cop perhaps?...

Richard watched in horror as the huge goon approached from behind and then dumped the unconscious body of a shapely girl dressed in a tight version of Batman’s signature outfit unceremoniously at his bound feet. The dark fabric of her costume clung to the curves of her athletic body while long, red hair spilled out from beneath its strangely familiar cowl. From the limp state of her lean body, she must have been tranquilized…

What the Hell was this girl thinking?! Christ, she couldn’t have been much older than Dick, twenty at best. This wasn’t some damned game!

As the Boy Wonder gazed at the slumbering young woman, the pale clown suddenly planted his face directly in front of Robin’s, staring intently into Dick’s blue eyes with a malevolent glee, searching for a reaction.

“A friend of yours, Robin?”

“… No.”

It was the truth. Dick had never seen this young woman before. She must have been so inspired by the adventures of Batman that this intrepid young idiot had foolishly attempted to imitate him…

Only to stumble into the clutches of the cruel clown...

Just like Dick had.

The questioning Joker turned his attention back to the prone figure of the unconscious woman while the surrounding henchmen leered at the shapely curves of her young body with a sadistic glee and obvious bad intentions. Her skin-tight outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination…

“How strange… I must say that there _does_ seem to be a certain family resemblance to a man-sized rodent… But I _do_ believe you, Robin… Golly! You don’t suppose she’s Batman’s dirty little secret, do you?... A sweet little project on the side?... I take you out of the picture and before the week is over, he lets someone else take your place… The nerve of him!... And a girl no less!”

The Joker bent down to playfully examine his newest captive, twirling his long white fingers into her crimson locks.

“Poor, discarded Robin… She’s an attractive little thing too... Quite the peach if I do say so myself… Not my type of course, but say… You don’t suppose old Batsy has been screwing her on the side, do you?... Oh, I bet he has!... That dirty old dog!... I mean, why else hasn’t he ever bothered to fuck you, Robin?… Or even come bother to looking for you for that matter?... That’s _got_ to be it... You’ve been replaced by this sweet little girl… This sweet little _Bat_ -Girl!... But two can play at that game!... Ooo hoo-hoo-hoo!”

Dick cringed as the depraved clown suddenly doubled over in a fit of insane laughter, gripping his stomach in uncontrollable raging convulsions of irrepressible mirth. As the Joker continued to hoot and holler, rolling around on the dirty concrete floor, Dick knew the clown’s mad laughter would haunt his nightmares forever...

As the fit of hilarity finally concluded, the breathless madman slowly rose to his feet and sidled up to Robin. Like a conspirator, the Joker placed an arm around the lad’s shoulder as though they were old school friends and pecked him on the cheek.

“Y’know, Robin old buddy, old pal… Fate really _does_ have the strangest sense of humour… I mean, here I was… About to making a beautiful movie with you today… Oh, no need to worry about your lines this time, my dear… You didn’t have any!… Just a few screams… It was going to be a snuff film actually… It’s the kind of role that only comes around once in your lifetime!... _Hoo Hoo Hoo_!...

“But I don’t have any special effects budget so you’d actually have to die in the end... Nothing personal, kid… OK, fine, it _is_ personal… But I’m willing to give you top billing!... Look, it’s not like I hate you, sweetie… After all, we’ve had some kicks, haven’t we? Some fun times together… But you knew this whole affair was never going to last… After all, I’ve got my reputation as a homicidal maniac to uphold... My legacy!”

Dick cautiously glanced sideways at the smiling face of the Joker. He’d never heard of a snuff film before, but he was staring to get the basic idea.

“…Legacy?”

“Of course! A comedic genius like myself is _far_ too advanced for the slack-jawed yokels I’m saddled with today… This generation of nitwits will _never_ appreciate the greatness I’ve accomplished… I mean, society’s on its way to Hell-in-a-hand-basket to be sure, but it ain’t there yet, right?… It’ll be a good forty years before people finally start to “get it”… Before they actually understand the whole _punch_ line… And I may not be around to bask in my well-deserved glory when those morons finally do figure this whole mess out…

“Sex sells, right kid?... So, I figured a film with the title of ‘Whatever Happened to the Boy Wonder?’ would cement my place in history… Y’know, I could make a few jokes, improvise some clever lines, point out the tragedy of human life and then fuck you until you die… All the while, filming the entire thing so that future generations could bear witness to my homicidal genius… And also secretly marvel at my big, white pecker… C’mon, you’re getting hard just thinking about it, ain’ cha?”

Dick shook his head and then shuddered impulsively. He was getting sick to his stomach even contemplating it. Obviously, the Joker had always meant to kill him. Why should it surprise him that he’d want to videotape it as well?

Where the Hell was Batman?!

“Come, come now… There’s no need to play coy with me, darling… You’re a born performer… I know you better than you know yourself… You only _truly_ come alive in front of an audience... So why not _die_ in front of them as well?”

And then Robin remembered something, something about his last performance in front of an audience, something that was now missing…

“Where’s Daniel?”

The Joker paused and smiled a little wider.

“Oh my dear boy!... In this little game of bat-and-mouse, I do have to leave the occasional crumb behind for additional motivation… But don’t you worry, I always leave ‘em smiling!”

Oh no… Oh God no… Dick repressed the urge to scream in anguish as he implicitly understood that Daniel Redcliffe had been murdered by the Joker and then dumped at the theatre, another innocent victim left in the insane clown’s wake for a tormented Batman to discover.

The Joker placed both his index fingers on the corners of Dick’s mouth and then pushed them upwards, attempting to force a smile onto the numbed face of a shocked Robin.

“Oh c’mon, Boy Plundered… You’re crying over spilled milk here…. That kid was terrible!... Have you even _seen_ his movies?!... Trust me, I did the whole world a favour by killing him... That brat had no talent whatsoever… But you, my dear… You were absolutely brilliant last night… Why the poor lovesick Riddler’s going to be pining over your demise for years to come… Almost made me feel bad about killing you…

_“Almost_ …

“But as I was saying, Fate really _does_ have the strangest sense of humour… I mean, here I was, about to end your pathetic little life with the greatest art film of our generation… Which would have probably been doing you a favour actually… I mean, have you seen yourself lately?... Talk about teenage angst!... You just sit around and mope about some old guy in a bat-suit or sleep… Where’s the fun in that?!... And then, like a gift from Heaven, look what gets dumped on our laps!... The answer to all our prayers, Robin!”

Robin peered quizzically at the unconscious young lady laid out below him, unsure of how she might be the answer to his prayers. Perhaps if she had arrived with Batman or the Gotham City Police Department, she might have been…

But now this poor woman was as surely doomed as he was, another captive of the crazed clown who suddenly gripped Robin’s shoulders excitedly.

“My naïve, sweet little Robin… Can’t you see it?... I’ll spell it out for you… Batman doesn’t like boys… Well, not the way I like boys anyways… The only reason he kept you around is because he feels sorry for you…

“And now you’ve been replaced… Ah, life is so unfair, isn’t it my young buck?… And yet, I know you’re still hopelessly devoted to that cad, aren’t you?... Even when I had my big cock buried deep inside your tight little ass and you were moaning like a filthy bitch, I still knew that you were secretly pining for him…

“I guess there’s no cure for first love… only remedies.

“But Fate has given us a second chance, Robin… You can get a second lease on life and still become Batman’s true love… And me… I’ll get to play my greatest gag!... The greatest joke of all time!... The one I’ll be remembered for!... The one that will finally push old Bat-brain over the edge until he becomes just as fucked up as I am!… Hell, we might even be cell-mates!”

Dick still couldn’t understand what the Joker was on about, attempting to understand the rationale of a madman. Was the clown talking about letting him go and keeping this Bat-Girl instead?

The clown seemed a little frustrated with Robin’s inability to comprehend his mad master plan.

“That’s what’s different about you and me, kid… Ingenuity!... To see what _can_ be!... Take it from me, there’s more to life than jumping around like some monkey in a leotard, young man… We live in an age of medical miracles!... It’s simply amazing what surgeons can do these days… A little nip and tuck… A few hormones… And Presto! A boy becomes a girl!... And look, a willing donor has been dumped at our door!”

Richard Grayson felt the bile rise in his throat… Sex-change surgery… The Joker was planning on using this captured Bat-Girl’s body to perform gender reassignment surgery on Dick to change him into a girl!

“Can’t you just see it now, Robin?... God, you’re going to be so cute!... Heck, I’d even perform the operation myself, but you know… Once I get a hold of something sharp and start cutting, I just can’t stop!… That’s why I flunked Medical School, you know…

“No, I’ve got a surgeon who’d be perfect for this job!... And then, after a few months of intense hormone therapy… We’ll hypnotize you and make you this super-sexy mystery girl… You’d even be ready by Christmas!... And what a glorious present you’ll make for a heartbroken Batman!... Missing his poor little stolen Robin and missing Bat-Girl…

“And then you’ll show up all gift-wrapped for him… A big purple bow with green wrapping… The perfect Christmas present!

“Oh, but what a laugh it’ll be for me when I show up on April Fool’s Day and finally deliver the punch line on this whole gender-bender gag… I’ll have the film of the whole sordid operation of course… I’ll show him what you went through to obtain his forbidden love… Batman will have finally fucked his little Robin…

“Don’t fret, my sweet… Just think what a cute couple you’ll make… That’ll be three blissful months of Bat-happiness before I finally pull the rug out from underneath his Bat-boots... _Hoo-hoo-hoo_!...

“Oh, don’t look so sad my little chickadee, you’re about to become the girl he’s always wanted!”

_The girl he’s always wanted…_

Those words echoed loudly in Dick’s fractured mind… Could it be true?... Did Bruce secretly wish that Richard Grayson had been born a girl?... Would he love him if he _were_ a girl?... Could he finally make Bruce truly happy that way?

No.

He couldn’t allow himself to believe that. He wouldn’t allow himself to be used as a pawn in the clown’s twisted game of revenge against Batman. If Bruce couldn’t love him for who (and what) he was, Dick would have no choice but to accept it and just move on.

Without Bruce’s love, there was no reason for him to remain at the Manor. Dick would move out and make his own way in the world as a man. He understood that he was finished as Robin, he had no misconceptions about that now…

The Joker and the Riddler had snuffed out Robin’s identity in front of a theatre full of corrupt men, but Richard Grayson didn’t die there.

Dick was still alive and he was still in love with Bruce Wayne. And if Bruce Wayne was unable to love him as a man, then Dick would no longer accept Bruce’s pity _or_ his charity. The Boy Wonder may have been finished, but Richard vowed that a new man would arise from those defiled ashes and live on.

A man who would be true to himself.

The crash of shattered glass from the skylight above drew everyone’s attention upwards as a shadowy figure descended upon them like a dark angel of vengeance. Two gun shots rang out before Batman’s boot slammed across Mortimer’s concrete jaw, stunning the big man as Gotham’s protector launched sharp Batarangs at the other offending gunmen.

Using his bound feet to strike out against the distracted Joker, an agile Dick kicked the evil clown squarely between the legs as hard as he could. As the clown doubled over in agony, Robin then used the momentum of a two-footed kick against the criminal’s face to bowl himself over backwards to roll out of the chair, jumping to his feet while slipping his cuffed hands around to the front of him in midair.

The Boy Wonder was back.

The Clown Prince of Crime was only momentarily crippled by Robin’s surprise attack, but it allowed Dick enough time to launch himself into the Joker like a human torpedo, knocking the taller man to the ground.

As the clown reached into his pants for his trusty switchblade, Dick wrapped the handcuff’s small chain around the Joker’s windpipe, leveraging his knees against the lunatic’s shoulder blades before pulling with every ounce of strength he had…

Until it all went red.

The abuse he had suffered over the past few days had pushed Dick’s mind into a world of rage. He only remembered Batman violently pulling him off the unmoving clown, shouting at him that it was enough.

That it was all over...

But it would _never_ be over.

Dick remembered staring back into Batman’s worried eyes with a look of perfect lucidity, calmly asking if the Joker were still alive…

“Yes... He’s still breathing… barely.”

“Then it’s not enough.”

As Batman quickly threw Dick over his broad shoulder, Richard realized for the first time that he bleeding from his forearms. The Joker must have slashed him… repeatedly… Funny, he barely even felt it.

As he was carried away from the carnage, Dick heard the approach of Police sirens while the world slowly came back into focus around him. Richard saw five goons laid out unconscious behind them, including the formidable Mortimer. The girl dressed as Batman was also still laying on the ground, unconscious as well.

“Batman, what about the girl?”

“The Police will help her… We’ve got to go, Robin… They’ll be here any second.”

“But why aren’t we sticking around to help them?”

As Batman located the exit, he carefully plunked Robin down outside, immersed in the shadows behind some rusted oil drums while Bruce used the lock pick in his utility belt to free Dick from his steel restraints. The Dark Knight carefully whispered his reply while he popped the locks.

“Robin… I’ve done some things I’m not proud of… I haven’t slept since you disappeared… In fact, I almost lost my mind… There’s some men I’ve hurt _very_ badly… The Joker planted false leads all over the underworld… I’ve been tearing Gotham’s criminals apart trying to find you… Always one step behind and getting more desperate with each false trail… That desperation made me go too far… The Police are looking for me now as well.”

So that was it!

The devious clown had spread false information about his whereabouts to throw Batman off his trail. Dick knew they had moved around a few times, never staying in one place for long. Batman had been squeezing information out of Gotham’s thugs only to be fed carefully planted red herrings.

“How long have I been gone?”

“Seventy-eight hours.”

“Batman… Daniel Recliffe?... Is he?…”

“I’m afraid so, chum… I found him dead this morning… Joker venom… I almost went insane myself… He was dressed like a girl… I thought it was you at first.”

“Bruce… I’m so sorry…”

“We’ll talk about it later over some hot cocoa… For now, let’s just get out of here.”

After carefully bandaging his bloody forearms, Bruce led him to the hiding spot of the Batcopter. On the ride home above the clouds, Dick found out that it had been an anonymous phone call which had alerted both Batman and the Police to the Joker’s final hideout…

An anonymous phone call presented as an easily-solved riddle.

Dick couldn’t bring himself to say anything more about his three days of Hell. It obviously hadn’t been easy for Bruce either. The powerful man was now a mere shell of his former self, having scoured the streets of Gotham for Dick’s whereabouts during the past three days, always one stride behind the slippery Joker who mocked him with every false step.

As the exhausted pair landed in the cave and walked into the Manor, a weary Bruce turned to Dick, gripping him by both shoulders and staring passionately into the teenager’s wet eyes.

“Dick… He’ll _never_ get out again… I swear it!... I’m going to personally invest in Arkham’s security and insure that he’ll _never_ leave… I promise you that, Richard… The clown will _never_ hurt you… or anyone else… ever again.”

“Bruce… I can’t do it anymore…”

Dick was surprised when the bigger man suddenly pulled him close, embracing him in a tight hug as the teenager’s tears could no longer be held back, flowing from his eyes like twin streams as he buried his head into Bruce’s powerful chest and sobbed.

“Let’s get some rest, we’ll talk about it all tomorrow. Alright?”

“… Alright.”

Dick was even more surprised when Bruce had invited him into his own bed, comforting the lad in his muscular arms just like he had when he’d been a boy… On those long and terrifying nights after the young acrobat had lost his parents, Bruce had allowed the frightened boy to snuggle into him…

As Richard Grayson had begun his life as Robin the Boy Wonder - happily snuggled into Bruce’s arms - he was ready to leave that identity behind him and begin his life as a man in the exact same manner.

As the adult Officer Grayson fondly recalled the memories of falling asleep as a teenager in Bruce’s arms, he fell asleep alone in his small bed… Dreaming of the day when he might fall asleep those wonderful arms each and every night…

They were destined to be together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we come to the end of this arc I've affectionately dubbed "Fifty Shades of Grayson", I won't say I'm sad to see it go... 
> 
> In this alternate porn-world where superheroes and their corresponding super-villains are closer to adult film stars than actual human beings, the Joker is the worst of the lot. He's a sexual predator of the deadliest variety, a madman indulging in acts of the worst depravity for nothing more than the mere absurdity of them. A psychopathic killer obsessed with his own infamy bent on reshaping society to match his delusions.  
>   
> As far as Barbara Gordon, her crime-fighting career ended early. Besides being rendered unconscious from the events of the preceding chapter, she was otherwise unharmed, except that her father learned of her identity and lost his mind. I'll explore that in greater detail in following chapters, but it was this one close call which led to Barbabra Keene Gordon divorcing Jim Gordon and leaving Gotham with their daughter in tow.


	18. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred learns of a tragic event from Bruce's forgotten past which may hold the key to his future.

**Chapter Eighteen:  
Sins of the Father**

 

The continual, high-pitched clanging from his wind-up alarm clock had finally managed to rouse a weary Richard Grayson from his bed as the morning sun began to light the eastern horizon. He could have easily slept in - he had the day off after all. The young man was starting his imposed leave as directed by Commissioner Gordon…

Yeah, he could have slept in, but he wanted to see Bruce more than he needed to sleep.

Dick stumbled out of his bed and stretched before sitting cross-legged on the floor and engaging in several minutes of quiet meditation to begin his day. His thoughts were still in turmoil over the old fears which he thought he had left behind.

Fuck, why had he thought about the damned clown again?! It had been seven long years since all that crap had happened to him. He told himself it was over, done with. Let it go, Grayson…

But the Joker’s words still haunted him even to this day.

_The girl he’s always wanted._

He wasn’t a girl.

Dick was a full-grown man in every possible way. He had engaged in a rigorous weight training regime since then so that no one would _ever_ mistake him for a female again. His hardened biceps measured seventeen inches of lean, sinewy muscle while his beefy chest measured forty-four inches, routinely bench-pressing three-hundred-and-fifty pounds.

Richard Grayson still wore the same size 32 pants he had since University and now weighed in at one-hundred-and-seventy-five pounds of muscle. He was able to curl 100 lbs in either arm and two-hundred-and-twenty when using both. His legs were amazingly powerful, regularly squatting six-hundred pounds at top range…

The heaviest weight in the entire department in fact.

Under Bruce’s tutelage, Dick had studied martial arts and had continued in Karate until he had obtained his third-degree black belt just last year. The former Boy Wonder would often work out his frustrations on the heavy bag with his fists and feet, wishing it were the clown’s ugly face instead of just pulverized leather. He’d always been a gifted fighter, but now he was finally strong enough to be on par with Batman in his prime.

But all that was behind him now...

His days as a vigilante were nothing more than a distant memory. Richard Grayson was a cop. After the Joker had mercilessly destroyed the Boy Wonder onstage in front of a hundred criminals, the GCPD had become the best option for Dick to continue his fight against crime. To honour his parents…

It wasn’t a bad life.

He carried a badge and a gun and ensured the welfare of the city. To serve and protect. And as Officer Grayson, he wasn’t alone. He had all his brothers and sisters of the entire GCPD to back him up if need be. He was part of a team that worked within the law to keep their city safe.

Even the corruption which had once rotted the Department from inside-out had all but disappeared. In the twelve years since Jim Gordon had taken over the Commissioner’s role, Gotham’s Police Department had steadily grown stronger and healthier until it was finally able to hold its head high.

And there even seemed to be fewer super-villains.

There were still criminals of course, but they were just garden-variety crooks, con-artists, pimps and muggers. Nothing the cops couldn’t handle... In fact, many of the old-time villains were behind bars or had simply faded away across all of America. Even many of the super-heroes who had fought them seemed to disappear from the public eye.

Except for Superman and Batman. For the thousandth time, Dick once again worried about Bruce...

Superman was the most powerful being on the planet, invulnerable to pretty much everything. But Bruce was a mortal man. And it had been twenty-five _long_ years… Twenty-five long years which had taken a horrendous toll on the man, both physically and psychologically…

He was a dead hero walking. It was only a short matter of time.

In fact, it was only thanks to Gordon’s meddling that an all-out manhunt for Batman had been averted last year. Dick knew the Commissioner wouldn’t be able to head it off again, no matter how he may have felt about Batman.

God knows the Mayor had wanted the Caped Crusader’s head on a platter since his first day in Office, but lately the demands had only grown louder. Whatever influence Gordon had was now gone…

And then there was the man himself.

Bruce Wayne had pushed himself too far, too long, and too often. He was an old soldier, waiting to go out fighting... But it _wouldn’t_ be the glorious end Bruce may have envisioned. Batman wouldn’t go out with a grand finale…

It didn’t happen that way.

It would be a fall from a rooftop when he’d been paralyzed by yet another hallucination or perhaps a thug’s bullet when his bad knee buckled and gave out. Or maybe an assassin hidden in the shadows would find out that Bruce’s reflexes weren’t quite as fast as they used to be…

Those were all terrible ways to die but there was one fate Dick feared most of all… Arrested by the Police, unmasked and formally charged.

This proud man and his amazing legacy - all the things Batman had done for Gotham and the entire world - would be instantly forgotten. His legend would be crumpled up and tossed aside like an old newspaper. The public would never understand why a man like Bruce Wayne had given up the life of an aristocrat only to chase prancing madmen around on rooftops dressed like a giant Bat.

In fact, the public would probably consider Bruce Wayne as crazy as the criminals now lining the padded rooms of Arkham. Those same criminals which Bruce had put there before they could harm his city and its people.

All of it would be relegated to the past… Forgotten.

It wasn’t the end Dick wanted for Bruce.

But it was the dreaded fate which had been steadily creeping closer every time Batman had donned his cowl. Death tread softly in Batman’s shadow, counting his final days with bony fingers.

Yes, it was only a short matter of time.

Perhaps if Wayne Industries could take a consulting role with the crime lab… Bruce was always happiest doing the actual detective work. Batman wouldn’t have to retire so much as just pull back... work behind the scenes. Dick could even discuss his day-to-day law enforcement dealings with Bruce so he wouldn’t feel out of the loop.

But you had to know when to let go.

Just like Dick had.

To his shame, Richard had never confessed to Bruce of the absolute Hell he’d been put through at the hands of the Joker… His last agonizing days as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Of course, Bruce had heard the rumours of the infamous stage play, but he must have suspected that it’d been poor Daniel Redcliffe who’d been dressed up like a girl that night and _not_ Richard Grayson.

Whatever he believed had happened, Bruce had never pushed the issue. He had never asked about what had been done to Richard during those three terrible days. Maybe Bruce thought that Dick would tell him when he was ready…

But how could he?! How could he tell Bruce how desperately he had sucked on the Riddler’s cock in an effort to gain the man’s sympathy. Or how the Joker had claimed his anal virginity with that long, white cock of his until Dick had liked the feel of it deep within his ass.

Or of the clown’s impromptu plans to fund a sex-change operation which would have been performed upon both Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon so that Dick could secretly become the girl which Batman had always wanted…

(At least in the mind of the Joker)

The same plans which would have turned Dick into a mind-wiped girl and then had her dumped upon the Dark Knight’s unsuspecting lap for nothing more than the Joker’s version of a twisted April Fool’s prank.

But Dick had gotten the last laugh.

Batman had gladly fucked Robin even without cosmetic surgery.

As the lad had suspected, Bruce had lusted after him for years, finally taking young Richard’s massive cock into his mouth shortly after his rescue. Since then, Bruce had given him pleasure and sensations beyond what the Joker could even imagine.

They had fallen in love.

And now the disgusting clown was still rotting away in Arkham when Dick had once again broken through to Bruce, reigniting their passionate love for one another. And this time around, Richard swore that Bruce would know everything. There would be no more secrets between them.

They must face their fears together as men in love.

He would finally confess to Bruce and tell him the entire story of what had happened to him during those three days. Not to gain his lover’s sympathy, but rather to lay his soul bare to his one true love. No more secrets…

With a smile, Richard Grayson finished his herbal tea and prepared to leave. There would be no sexy Robin outfit today, he simply wasn’t ready for it... But Dick _was_ ready to begin his adult life together with Bruce as his loving partner and mate. How long had he waited for this wonderful day?

It was as though the stars had once again aligned in the heavens and fated the two of them to be brought together.

 

* * *

 

Alfred Pennyworth breathed in the crisp, clean air of the early morning Gotham marketplace as the bright sun cleared a pink horizon.

After the hectic events of the previous night, the old man had found himself unable to sleep so Alfred had finally decided to arise early and pick up a few fresh items at the farmer’s market before Master Bruce and his unexpected guest awoke from their shared slumber.

The only female guest he had _ever_ known to share Master Bruce’s bed. As he finished his shopping, a furrow creased the old servant’s brow.

He really didn’t know what to expect of Miss Selina Kyle’s sudden appearance or what her intentions were for poor Master Wayne. It was painfully obvious that the former Catwoman had assaulted his employer. Bruce’s numerous bruises, contusions and swollen eyes had given the man the appearance of a down-and-out prize fighter.

But Alfred privately feared that those terrible battle wounds had only been the beginning of her physical domination over a now subservient Bruce Wayne...

Alfred once again considered notifying the Police.

A city-wide Police search was currently underway for the crafty Selina Kyle and Commissioner Gordon’s broadcast on the radio said she should be considered armed and dangerous. Alfred once again steeled his nerves…

Bruce was a grown man and more than capable of taking care of himself… And yet… The formidable Selina Kyle had learned of his ‘other’ identity... She knew... Alfred comprehended that if Bruce should ever be exposed as Batman, the life they shared would come to a crashing halt.

The vile woman literally had Master Bruce by the proverbial balls.

As a troubled Alfred opened the car door to deposit his bags of fresh purchases, he heard a voice from the past just behind him.

“…Alfred Pennyworth?”

As the elder butler slowly turned, he suddenly saw the smiling face of an elderly woman, an old acquaintance of the Waynes that he hadn’t seen in ages…

Dr. Leslie Thompkins!

Leslie Thompkins had been a co-worker of Bruce’s father Doctor Thomas Wayne. But the brilliant Dr. Thompkins had also been one of the oldest and dearest friends of the late Martha Wayne. At the time when female surgeons of Leslie’s abilities had been rare, Martha Wayne had found a friend who could match her own considerable intellect and social compassion.

“Well bless my soul, it _is_ you. And you’re looking quite well, Mister Pennyworth. Are you still with Bruce?”

“I am indeed, Dr. Thompkins. And please, you must call me Alfred… I must say, this is an unexpected pleasure!”

“For me as well, but you must call me Leslie if I’m to call you Alfred... I’ve meant to call on you both for years now… But life always seemed to get in the way… How is Bruce these days?”

“He has his moments to be sure… I’m afraid life has been harder on him than most people would expect, but he still soldiers on.”

A solemn look suddenly darkened Dr. Thompkins face as though some unspoken truth or painful memory had been revealed...

Could it be that she somehow knew that Master Bruce was secretly Batman?!

“I imagine life _has_ been difficult for him, Alfred. The death of his parents at such an early age…”

Alfred quietly breathed a small sigh of relief.

Leslie’s concern was nothing more than a long-held sympathy for the tragically orphaned child of good friends. In fact, it was a true testament to Doctor Thompkins that she was so deeply concerned even after all these years.

But just as Alfred relaxed, the good doctor dropped an unexpected bombshell.

“… and then his sexual preference. It couldn’t have been easy for him. It’s a shame that our society is unable to accept people who love others of their own sex. A true failing of American culture in my opinion, Alfred.”

The elder butler almost dropped his bag of groceries before stammering out a reply.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Thompkins… I don’t follow you.”

Leslie looked around to ensure that no one was within earshot before continuing.

“Oh Alfred, we’re far too old to be ashamed of our sexuality these days… I know it’s different for Bruce because of his business dealings, of course… Even though a middle-aged millionaire who’s never been married _is_ a dead giveaway... Oh, don’t look so shocked, I’ve been aware that Bruce is gay since he was a young lad... Just as Martha knew about your homosexuality before you even arrived in America.”

Alfred _did_ drop his groceries then. How?... How could Martha have known?!... He’d been so careful for all these years… He’d never even shown interest in another man while the Waynes were still alive…

An apologetic Leslie bent down and quickly retrieved the dismayed butler’s scattered goods as she continued.

“I’m so sorry, Alfred… I honestly thought you knew… Dear Martha had heard from one of her English relatives about your father’s distasteful reaction to your ‘affair’ and then conspired with her relation to secure a position for you here in Gotham... Please don’t think of it as charity… She knew directly after your interview that she had made the correct choice... She was always _very_ impressed by your abilities as well as your devotion and loyalty to the Wayne family.”

“She… _knew_?”

It still hard for Alfred to believe after all these years.

Back in England, young Alfred Pennyworth had fallen in love with a rising star of the theatre… the beautiful Ian. A young male actor who had surely been favoured by the Muse with both talent and charm. And to Alfred’s surprise, the popular Ian had fallen for him as well.

They had been devoted lovers for three years before Alfred’s _very_ traditional father had caught wind of the covert relationship. And that had been the end of it.

Leslie put a gentle hand upon the old man’s shoulder.

“Of course she knew, Alfred… And it didn’t matter to her… Martha would never hold someone’s sexuality against them… Just look at me for Heaven’s sake… But she would _never_ speak to Thomas about it either… That man was such an old-fashioned, hard-assed bigot… I _still_ can’t forgive him for what he did to poor Bruce that day…”

Leslie abruptly snatched her hand away from Alfred’s shoulder and then slapped her fingers over her mouth, as though she had accidentally spoken words which she was never meant to reveal.

What _had_ Thomas Wayne done to young Bruce?...

Alfred glanced at her with pleading eyes and gently retrieved her quivering hand, holding it in his own.

“Please, Doctor Thompkins… I beg you… Bruce is not well. He’s been frequently plagued by these… fears. He often loses touch with reality when these panic attacks set in... His own safety becomes jeopardized let alone his sanity… Only days ago, he requested that I remove his father’s portrait from the mantle… So if there’s _any_ information you may have regarding his fragile condition, we would both be forever grateful to you.”

“Alfred, I’m sorry. I can’t… Has he sought professional help?”

“He has indeed, Doctor… For three years now he’s privately seen a psychiatrist… But to no avail... Many of his memories seem to have been deeply repressed and he’s prone to terrifying hallucinations... For these past three years, he’s hardly seen the light of day.”

Leslie Thompkins drew a deep sigh and fixed her resolve.

“Would you mind if we sat in your car, Alfred?”

Alfred opened the door for the elderly doctor and then entered from the other side. As his own door closed, there was an air of tension between the two, as though some deep, dark secret were hanging between them.

“Alfred, you must understand that I swore to dearest Martha that I would _never_ tell anyone what had happened to Bruce unless she gave me permission…”

“Just as I swore to Martha Wayne that I would look after her son, Doctor Thompkins. And I intend to do just that for as long as I am able... Please, if you can help me, I know that Martha Wayne would only want what’s best for Bruce... He needs help, Leslie.”

Leslie smiled tightly and then took the old gentleman’s hand again for comfort as she finally relented and let go of the terrible secret she’d held onto for over thirty long years.

“Alfred, that time when Bruce fell down the stairs when he was eleven… You remember that I was called in to examine him?”

“Yes, it _was_ quite a nasty tumble as I recall.”

Leslie Thompkins wiped a quick tear from her eye.

“It wasn’t a tumble... His own father did that to him... Martha called me to act as a witness and document the injuries. She swore to Thomas that if he _ever_ laid a hand on their son again, she would divorce him and then sue him for all he was worth.”

Alfred felt the blood drain from his face as his familiar world became distant… It had been Thomas Wayne who had left Bruce in such an awful state?.... But how could that be?!... How could the boy’s own father, a well-known Doctor, go to such brutal extremes?... It had taken Bruce a full month to recover from those dreadful injuries…

“ _Why_?... Why would Doctor Wayne beat his own son like that?... I never witnessed him even raise a hand against Bruce… He loved Master Bruce… I’m sure he did, Doctor Thompkins.”

“Yes, he loved Bruce… But he loved his family name even more… Surely you remember Tommy Elliot?”

Alfred’s mind recalled the young, red-headed, spirited Thomas Elliot. The boy had been older than Bruce by a couple of years, but the two lads always seemed to get along well, constantly challenging one another to various feats of daring throughout the Estate while making a considerable mess.

“Of course I recall Master Elliot... Quite the little scamp I assure you.”

Leslie Thompkins tired eyes fixed him with a heavy stare.

“Doctor Wayne walked in on Bruce and Tommy while the boys were having full-on anal sex… And apparently it wasn’t their first time. It seems like Tommy had taken quite a shine to Bruce and young Bruce was more than happy to oblige his friend...

At the sight of the pair of naked boys, Dr. Wayne flew into an uncontrollable rage and attacked them. Young Tommy beat a hasty retreat while poor Bruce was abandoned to become the sole object of his father’s wrath... I’m afraid Thomas Elliot was never to be seen at Wayne Manor again.”

That was certainly true. Alfred clearly recalled an angry Doctor Wayne informing him that Thomas Elliot was _never_ to set foot in Wayne Manor again and Bruce was to have no contact _whatsoever_ with that monstrous child.

Leslie gripped his hand tightly.

“Alfred… I may not have been able to forgive Thomas Wayne for what he did to poor Bruce, but I understand his reasons… The Wayne family name is one of the very pillars of Gotham, a proud and religious heritage dating back to Bruce’s Great-great-great-Grandfather, Judge Solomon Wayne…

They’re literally the moral backbone of this city. To Bruce’s devout father, what his son had done was more than just simple sexual experimentation fuelled by early adolescent hormones… It was a mortal sin and a blatant denial of his righteous heritage...

The unexpected sight of the two boys together was too much for the sanctimonious Thomas to bear. Surely you know that there’s a history of violence within the Wayne men, one that they’ve tried to cover up over the years…

One that Thomas had repressed until that fateful day.

But still, true to his word, Doctor Wayne never laid a hand on Bruce ever again… No, instead he intensified the boy’s religious education, bringing in the Parish Priest to ‘enlighten’ the wayward lad and set him on the path...

Martha tried to intervene, but she had to pick her battles you see. In those days, a mother attempting to interfere with her child’s tutoring of the Old Testament may have been viewed as Un-American and blacklisted... So the poor lad’s mind was rapidly filled with terrifying tales of devils, lakes of fire and the horrific fate which awaited evil sinners…

I can only imagine that Bruce’s young world must have become a zealous maelstrom of black and white. No shades of grey, only good and evil. The boy must have torn himself apart from the extreme guilt fuelled by his father’s constant condemnation…

And then to witness his own mother and father gunned down in cold blood only one year later… Can you imagine? He probably thought it was God’s judgement for his perceived sins… I wouldn’t be at all surprised if even the grownup Bruce Wayne still had some latent psychological issues.”

_And you have no idea as to the extent of those psychological issues, dear lady…_

Alfred felt the morning sun shining on his face through the car window and smiled, basked in its warmth.

“Thank you, Doctor Thompkins... I know this painful revelation may come as a surprise to Bruce, but it will surely aid him in his recovery... I believe the pieces of his troubled past are now finally falling into place...

I’m _sure_ he’d love to see you again and reflect on old times, Leslie. There’s only so much I can tell him about his mother... It would give him such joy to hear a different perspective… Perhaps you’d be available for tea some time?”

“That would be nice, Alfred... I must say that there’s a lot of memories in that old house for me as well, but I’d love for Bruce to know what an incredible woman Martha Wayne truly was if he has the time for an old friend of his mother’s... My volunteer work at the clinic keeps me busy, but would you be available Sunday afternoon perhaps?”

“We would be available _any_ time, Doctor Thompkins. And it would be our pleasure to have you.”

Leslie Thompkins smiled as though a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders.

“Alright then, it’s a date… All this troublesome talk of the past. I’m sorry we couldn’t have discussed happier times, Alfred.”

“Nonsense. You’ve been incredibly helpful, Leslie… I feel your information may lead to a breakthrough in Master Bruce’s condition and allow him to finally accept happiness. On behalf of Master Wayne, let me extend our deepest gratitude.”

“We shouldn’t think too harshly of his father, Alfred… For all of his ingrained prejudices, Thomas Wayne firmly believed that he had his son’s best interests at heart. Being born as the Wayne heir carries a tremendous burden. It must have been extremely difficult for both Bruce _and_ his father to live up to those heavy expectations.”

Alfred lowered his head while a dozen painful memories of the hardships and near-death injuries Bruce had endured in the pursuit of justice splashed across the mental canvas of the old servant’s consciousness.

“…Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

An excited Dick Grayson parked his motorcycle in front of the Police cruiser stationed by the gate leading to Wayne Manor. The Police surveillance had been part of Gordon’s city-wide dragnet to find Selina Kyle, but their welcome presence also afforded an extra layer of protection for Bruce and Alfred that Dick was happy to see.

Judging from the humidity inside the cruiser’s windows, Dick expected the two officers had a quiet night, but he wanted to check in anyways. He was pleasantly surprised when the window rolled down and he suddenly recognized the smiling face of its driver as someone from his graduating class.

“Dick, my man… Long time no see, my brother. Hey, did you bring some coffee?”

“Hey Paulo! Did you get a good night’s sleep out here underneath the stars?”

“Me? No rest for the wicked, you know that.”

Richard peered into the cruiser to see a young female officer in the passenger seat, obviously one of the new recruits. He shouldn’t have been surprised. The entire department was out looking for Selina Kyle with no exceptions.

“Sorry, forgot the coffee… When’s your relief arriving?”

“Nine o’clock… Not soon enough for me, my back is fucking killing me. All this sitting around on my ass and just watching how the other half lives… Hey, are you off today or just coming off the late shift?”

“Off… Gordon gave me a few days of forced leave. I think he wants things to cool down after that whole Valdez screw-up yesterday.”

Officer Paulo Vicente stepped out of the car and then took Dick by the shoulder while proceeding a few steps away from the Police cruiser. Obviously there was something he wanted to say to Dick in private.

“Valdez is _never_ gonna live that one down… Say, me and the guys were gonna pitch in and get him a huge, gift-wrapped dildo as a get-well-soon gift... You wanna throw in ten bucks?”

“Thanks… But I think I’ll just get him a card with some cash. I still feel pretty bad about what happened.”

“You shouldn’t worry about it man, you’re a fucking hero in my books... Goddamned Dirty Harry… Did you hear the latest about Selina Kyle?”

Richard allowed himself to hope for just a brief moment… Please, please, please let her be arrested and in a cell…

“She’s been caught?”

“No, man… Well, not yet anyways... The crime scene guys found seven more vials of that sex drug shit hidden in her nightstand. They figure it was her who put Harvey Dent in the hospital weeks ago… Looks like she was fixing to do the same to Bruce Wayne… You probably saved his life, my man… So don’t be so hard on yourself about Valdez... You can’t protect yourself against one unarmed woman, maybe you deserve a big black dick shoved up your ass, right?”

Dick was not _openly_ gay. He’d heard comments like this countless times before from his fellow officers and simply learned to let it slide. If he ever publicly came out, there would have been speculation about his relationship with Bruce...

Still, a cold shiver suddenly ran down Dick’s spine as he processed this latest bit of information… Seven vials of Need. Christ… He knew that Selina Kyle had only used half-a-vial to bend Bruce around her little finger.

And the drug had a _very_ short shelf life, perhaps only forty-eight hours. Seven additional vials over two days would have absolutely destroyed Bruce. If he _ever_ got his hands on that evil bitch again, God help her…

“I hadn’t heard about that… Thanks, Paulo.”

The young officer patted him on the back and smiled.

“Hey, no problem! It’s old news now anyways. Gordon just did a press release about fifteen minutes ago… Selina Kyle has officially become Public Enemy Number One… Apparently there’s more rich dudes who provided Gordon with written confessions that she’s also blackmailed them for millions over the last two months...”

“Better keep your eyes open then, Paulo… Say, who’s that officer they’ve got you working with now?”

“Polanski? She’s just a wet-behind-the-ears recruit. Poor girl needed someone to show her the ropes and you know what a sucker I am for the ladies, Dick... Got a nice set of tits on her though.”

Officer Paulo Vicente leaned in closer to Dick and whispered - as though he didn’t want Officer Polanski, his new female partner in the car, to hear this next bit.

“You saw her, right?... Kyle, I mean… In the full mother-fucking cat-suit… The older guys say she was one of the finest pieces of ass in town... Ya gotta tell me, man… Is she still as hot as they say she was?”

“Didn’t really notice… But maybe you should ask Officer Valdez.”

Paulo Vicente chuckled as Dick turned and started walking off towards the Manor. He hadn’t meant it as a joke, but rather as a warning. Men who fell under Selina Kyle’s seductive spell always wound up hurt...

Just like Harvey Dent and Judson Caspian.

As Dick made his way up the long driveway and past the Estate’s security station, he waved at the guards who manned the new gates. Bruce had hired the security firm to keep out solicitors three years ago, but Dick was suddenly glad he had. Selina Kyle was at large and every little bit helped.

He was surprised when one of them called out as he walked past.

“Morning, Mister Grayson. I’m afraid Mr. Pennyworth stepped out only thirty minutes ago to pick up some groceries. You may have to let yourself in.”

Dick nodded. Luckily, he still had a key. Pretty early to go grocery shopping…

As the young man continued up the driveway, Richard felt himself empathising for poor loyal Alfred… That was a side benefit he had never actually considered... If Dick _could_ convince Bruce to step aside as Batman, then maybe Alfred could finally hire some additional staff and stop working himself ragged from dawn to dusk…

Why couldn’t Bruce just let it go?

Didn’t he see there was no need for a Batman anymore? All of the costumed criminals they had fought were now imprisoned or had simply disappeared. Super-villains almost seemed like some forgotten fad these days, relics of days gone by.

Actually, that was a bit of a mystery…

Officer Grayson had long suspected that bosses like Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni had secretly taken out bounties on Gotham’s more flamboyant felons. After all, having a bunch of costumed freaks running around and causing trouble wasn’t good for their criminal empires.

Dick shuddered to think of the sizable bounty they may have placed on Batman’s head.

As Officer Grayson let himself into Wayne Manor, he was surprised to see that Alfred hadn’t bothered to reset the alarm. With the additional surveillance, maybe the old man had felt secure enough not to bother.

Dick was then surprised to find a half-finished pot of coffee from the night before still left on the kitchen counter with two dirty cups. If Alfred had been drinking coffee with Bruce, it _must_ have been a late night…

He shouldn’t have been surprised though. Once Bruce had established the Eurycoma _longifolia_ clue, he’d probably been up most of the night analyzing leads and looking for an antidote. He was the world’s greatest detective after all…

Richard again wondered how the Police investigation was progressing and what measures Commissioner Gordon may have put in place. But did they really need to invest a great deal of resources into the case anymore?

From the sounds of it, once Selina Kyle was captured this whole case would be blown wide open. Obviously the former Catwoman was the mastermind behind this dangerous new sex drug. She’d been using it to seduce Gotham’s wealthiest men and then taking them for all they were worth.

It was just another typical Catwoman caper. Only this time, she’d be facing life in prison and not just a slap on the wrist. As far as Richard Grayson was concerned, good riddance to the old slut...

As the young man quietly crept up the stairs to Bruce’s bedroom, he once again thought about their time together in Selina’s closet. How Bruce had taken control of his ass and used Dick for every ounce of pleasure he could endure while the added element of getting caught had only heightened their arousal…

Dick reached into his pocket and patted the tube of lubrication he had brought along for Bruce’s little wake-up surprise. It was high time for a little payback after all. He was going to fuck Bruce until he screamed for mercy and then maybe let Alfred watch his boss’s ass getting pounded from every sexual position imaginable.

Hell, even old butlers needed to cut loose every once and awhile.

Dick felt his cock thicken and begin to extend down past his boxers in hot anticipation of the wild sex which was soon to follow. He reached out and quietly opened Bruce’s bedroom door, grinning devilishly from ear-to-ear…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you're going to find Goldilocks sleeping in that bed, Dick...


	19. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author continues to derail Dick's pursuit of happiness...

**Chapter Nineteen:  
Breaking Point**

 

As an eager Richard Grayson reached out to grab the polished handle of Bruce Wayne’s bedroom door, the off-duty Officer’s keen nose smelled the distinct odour of an acrid smell which had been foreign to Wayne Manor for over thirty years now…

Cigarette smoke.

Dick knew that neither Bruce nor Alfred smoked, so where…?

Perhaps Bruce had left a window open for air… One of the early morning groundskeepers may have snuck in a cigarette break near Bruce’s open window after Alfred had left for groceries.

Dick made a mental note to close Bruce’s windows... After all, it wouldn’t be proper to let the grounds people hear poor Bruce’s moans of cock-induced ecstasy while young Richard was having his passionate way with the Master of the Estate.

Dick felt his already substantial cock beginning to get uncomfortably hard when he envisioned the obscene things he planned on doing to Bruce…

However, the unexpected sight which awaited Dick on the other side of that door immediately crippled his erection. A dull and uncomprehending fear immediately seized his mind as he attempted to process the startling sight of what now lay before him…

Sprawled causally (and completely naked) upon Bruce’s large bed was the woman which every available cop in Gotham was now actively searching for…

Selina Kyle.

This dark-haired woman made no attempt to cover herself as she glanced up and became aware of Dick standing completely dumbstruck in the bedroom’s entryway. Instead, the large-breasted Miss Kyle simply exhaled a long stream of cigarette smoke from her mouth while her bright green eyes examined her unexpected visitor with a nothing more than a contemptuous smirk.

“Well, well… The seductive Robin returns… Oh, and before I forget, the Riddler wanted me to tell you that his conjugal visitation days are on the fifteenth... You remember dear old Eddie, don’t you Boy Wonder?”

Dick stood frozen, paralyzed in the horror of this inferred revelation… He was too late. He had failed… He had failed to protect Bruce from her. And now she knew. She knew _everything_. About who he had been and who Bruce was.

He had called it Bat Hunting.

And now Catwoman had bagged her prey.

Why hadn’t Dick considered the possibility that Selina Kyle would sneak into Wayne Manor and finish the job she had started yesterday? She’d been mere seconds away from turning Bruce into a helpless sex slave then, and now it was too late…

Dick should have been here… He should have been here with Bruce.

This treacherous arch-criminal had poisoned Bruce with her sex drug and had learned that her victim was Batman and that Dick had been Robin. Richard cringed as he wondered just how many vials of Need had been required to break Bruce…

And if he was even still alive?!

“… Where’s Bruce?!”

Selina smiled coyly and then chuckled.

“Around… You look a little shocked, Dick… Never seen a naked woman before?... No, I suppose you haven’t, have you?”

Richard felt his blood pressure rising as his limbs became filled with the desire to act. Bruce’s life may be hanging in the balance and this smug bitch was just ridiculing him. Selina Kyle may have been able to physically overpower an injured and unsuspecting Bruce Wayne, but Catwoman would find that Officer Richard Grayson was _more_ than a match for her.

“Tell me! Tell me what you’ve done with him, Kyle!”

The relaxed ex-con slowly drew another long drag from her cigarette before replying, like a cat without a care in the world, patiently toying with her prey.

“Trust me, nothing he didn’t _beg_ me to do...”

Her condescending boasts were too much for Dick to bear. Like a coiled spring, the athletic young man sprang into action, taking Selina Kyle by surprise as he seized both her wrists. She instinctively struggled to break his iron grip, but he was _far_ stronger.

Dick fixed her with a dangerous glare.

“You’re going to tell me where Bruce is… Or so help me, I’m going to wring your smug, little neck until I hear something _snap_...”

He was surprised when Selina went from a look of green-eyed defiance into a prolonged coughing fit. Her sudden coughs were raspy and wet - sounding like someone in the final throes of pneumonia. As she bent over, struggling to catch her breath as though drowning in her own phlegm, Dick released his grip.

He stepped back when she angled for a bucket that had been placed beside the bed, unconsciously recoiling from the sight of blood-stained, black mucous suddenly spilling from her mouth into the bucket.

Even worse was that the pail was already lined with this nasty shit.

The familiar, deep voice behind him answered his worried prayers.

“Dick, that’s enough… Selina’s not well.”

“Bruce!”

As a thankful Dick quickly spun around to see Bruce enter the bedroom, he suddenly stopped in his tracks… Staring at the swollen eyes and facial bruises that were painfully displayed on his lover’s handsome face.

Bruce had been beaten.

“Bruce, are you alright?! Has she drugged you?... Are you hurt?”

Bruce only grinned.

“I’m fine, Dick… Selina challenged me to a rematch last night and… I lost… Although I’m faring a lot better than she is this morning.”

“Did you call the Police yet?… God, I’m just so glad she didn’t get her claws into you again… I honestly thought I’d lost you there for a moment.”

Bruce placed a heavy hand on Richard’s shoulder and sighed… He looked so tired.

“Dick, please listen to me… I’m fine, I haven’t been drugged… I have not called the Police… I have no doubt that Selina Kyle will die if the Police take her... She’s been infected with an unknown strain of the black mould Aspergillus niger... As you’ve witnessed, it’s been growing in her lungs... If I can’t cure her soon, it will claim her life... I’ve managed to isolate a chemical that I’ve never seen before from her blood sample… A triazole that Caspian must have been giving her to control the spread of the mould… I can synthesize it, but I’ll need some time to figure out how it works...”

Dick had understood _most_ of what Bruce had just said, but this was no longer his decision to make.

“Bruce… Gordon just declared Selina Kyle Public Enemy Number One… She can’t stay here... The Police can take care of this... She can get treatment with us.”

“I’m sorry, Dick… But she _can’t_ … I’m not pressing charges. Selina’s been nothing more than a pawn in this affair…”

It was Richard’s turn to now place a heavy hand on Bruce’s shoulder before looking deeply into his mentor’s bloodshot eyes. Christ, Bruce must have been up all night trying to work out this cure.

“Bruce, you don’t understand… They found seven more vials of Need in her nightstand last night… Don’t you see?... It was her all along... Selina Kyle _is_ the mastermind behind this whole drug scheme... Judson Caspian was nothing more than just another one of her victims... Just like Harvey Dent.”

Bruce slowly looked over at Selina, who was now laid out and attempting to re-gather her breath. She gently shook her head and quietly replied.

“No... Wasn’t there before.”

Bruce shifted his steely gaze down to the floor and thought for a moment.

“This means Pamela Isley has gained control over members of the Police… Another reason we can’t hand Selina over, Dick. They won’t want her kept alive.”

Like a bad dream, Dick slowly shook his head, unable to accept what Bruce was saying... The bitch had done it again… Somehow, Selina Kyle had gotten into his head and twisted it all around… She had provided him with yet another conspiracy theory to cling to while she twisted him around her little finger…

But not this time.

“For Christ’s sake, would you listen to yourself! She’s playing you! Just like she’s _always_ played you, Bruce… Gordon has written confessions from wealthy men who swear that Selina Kyle was extorting money from them and that she used Need to do it… It’s her, Bruce.”

They both looked at Selina as she blinked in green-eyed denial. After Dick’s last accusation, the former Catwoman only seemed to grow more confused.

“No, I didn’t do that… Something’s not right here.”

Dick glared at the naked woman on the bed with venomous intent. She may have been able to shake her tits and pull one over on Bruce, but not him. He could see right through her little game.

“Save it for the judge, Kyle. You’re under arrest, get dressed… I don’t know what the fuck you did to Bruce _this_ time, but I’m taking you in.”

Her green eyes sparked in insolence as Dick approached her once again.

“That’s _exactly_ what I did to him…”

Selina grinned slyly while levelling her wicked glance at a perplexed Richard before continuing.

“ _Fuck_ him… You asked what I did to him… Poor Bruce couldn’t wait to put his big, thick cock into a _real_ woman... And then afterwards, he told me that he’d _never_ go back to you.”

Richard felt the tremors of his perfect world tumbling down around him. His eyes now moved with a will of their own towards Bruce… A silent, downcast Bruce… A beaten Bruce…

“Bruce… She _raped_ you?”

“Dick… Look, we’ll discuss it later… I’ve already set a plan in motion. The timing is critical…”

“We’ll talk NOW!! Bruce… _please_ … tell me… Tell me that you _didn’t_ have sex with that dirty whore.”

Bruce drew a heavy sigh as Richard felt his fists involuntarily clenching.

“…I did.”

Richard drew a deep, even breath… Think Grayson, think. Bruce was a proud man. It wouldn’t be easy for him to admit that he had been raped by a woman… But Dick had to know the truth.

“I’ll ask you again… And I want you to answer me truthfully, alright?… I’m here now, I’ll protect you from her… Did she force you to have sex against your will?”

“Dick… I… _wanted_ it.”

That simple answer shattered the illusion of Dick’s perfect world, the illusion of the life he had planned together with Bruce. The perfect life which Bruce had just destroyed. And behind the jagged shards of that illusion dwelled irrepressible anger.

“WHY?!... Didn’t I make it clear to you?.... I LOVE YOU!... Or was I just another notch in the old utility belt?... I’ve loved you for half my life…”

“Dick… I love you too.”

“LOVE?! You don’t love me… You can’t… You don’t even know what that word means… Because you’re the goddamned Batman... This whole Bruce Wayne façade is nothing more than an act for you… Poor, little, orphaned Bruce Wayne got hurt thirty years ago so now he has to hide behind Batman or else the cruel world will expose him...”

“Dick… What we did… It’s not right... I’m your father.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not your son. I’ve only had one father in my life, Bruce… And he was murdered in front of my eyes when I was twelve… Sound familiar?... But you don’t see me spinning crazy criminal conspiracies around in my head to fabricate some fictional character that I can hide behind, do you?… Because normal people would consider that crazy!... Christ Bruce, don’t you even realize that there hasn’t been a super-villain in Gotham since 1974.”

“1974?... But what about Man-Bat?... Clayface?... The Spook?”

“Figments of your imagination. No one but you even knows what those things are because you created them all in your mind… They _never_ existed. You’ve been beating the Hell out of two-bit criminals for years now while your mind has been making them into monsters… Just so that you can justify continuing as Batman… Because that’s your _greatest_ fear, isn’t it?... _Not_ being Batman... Let’s face it, if you’re not Batman then you’re nobody... Just poor, scared Bruce Wayne.”

“We can discuss my issues later, Dick... Look, I _know_ Selina didn’t do this.”

“Then let a Judge decide… Wouldn’t that be the _correct_ thing to do?... But you won’t. You _can’t_ give up Catwoman, can you? She’s a part of your Batman identity and you need her to prove that Batman is still relevant... That’s why you pushed me aside, isn’t it?… Because you know in your heart that I can’t be Robin anymore and that I might let you be Bruce Wayne again... I got too close to the man, didn’t I?”

A memory came back to Bruce Wayne that sparked a terrible realization.

“Dick… That time when the Joker kidnapped you… The stage play… That was _you_ , wasn’t it?”

The younger man chuckled darkly.

“Seven years later and you finally fucking get it… Yes, it was me up there... Publicly raped in front of an audience of one hundred disgusting men… Robin died that night… And you know, that wasn’t even the worst of it… No, the absolute worst moment of it all was the April Fool’s joke the clown had planned for you… Maybe the Joker _was_ right about you... Maybe you could have actually loved me… At least for a little while.”

“Dick, I’m so sorry…”

That one unforgivable word…

All the rage, all the anger that Richard Grayson had buried in his soul for seven long years now bubbled to the surface and erupted in searing hot pain, shaking his foundation to the very core... In the end, that was all that Bruce _ever_ had for him… Not his love, not his loyalty or even his lust…

Only his pity.

In Bruce’s eyes, Dick was still the dirty little circus boy, an object of pity. The penniless reflection of a twelve-year-old Bruce Wayne ready to be tossed into the meat-grinder of war. Nothing more than just another pretty little flicker to justify Batman’s dark existence. Good enough to fuck but not to love…

Dick couldn’t stop himself.

Richard’s hand suddenly slapped Bruce full across the face, knocking the larger man off balance. Dick had never forgotten the time the Joker had slapped him onstage and he knew Bruce would never forget this either.

Did Bruce honestly think that he’d been the only man who had ever suffered?!

Richard leered over the toppled Bruce Wayne, still seething with a burning rage that had been held in check for _far_ too long…

“You know what?... Fuck you, Mr. Wayne… Playtime’s over... I’m coming back here with a squadron of cops and arresting Selina Kyle… And if you even _try_ to raise a finger to stop me, I’ll personally kick your fat ass into next week and then book you with interference.”

As Richard awaited a reply, it was the fear in Bruce’s widening eyes that caused him to pause… There was something disturbing within those terrified, pleading eyes that now looked up at him… As though they were the eyes of a frightened child pasted onto a man’s face…

Bruce made no move to get up. He was tightly huddled on the floor when he finally spoke in a small voice to a phantom of the past which no one but him could see.

“ _I won’t do it again, Daddy… I promise… I’ll never do that again with a boy… Please, I promise, please don’t hurt me anymore… I don’t want to do that anymore… I won’t… Tommy made me do it… I didn’t want to, but he made me… I don’t like boys... I’ll be good.. Don’t hurt me._ ”

A staggered Dick stood and stared for an instant, aware that Bruce’s broken mind was lost in another hallucination, perhaps living out some childhood memory, a traumatic event from his painful past. But had it actually happened? Had Thomas Wayne punished his son because a boy named Tommy had done something with a young Bruce?

A naked Selina Kyle suddenly wedged herself between Dick and a quivering Bruce, staring up angrily at the bewildered cop while she cradled a shuddering Bruce Wayne in her arms.

“Leave him alone, you bastard!”

Richard marvelled at what the pair of them had become… A middle-aged and naked Selina Kyle with blackened spit leaking out of the corners of her mouth holding a quivering millionaire who could no longer face reality…

Christ, maybe they actually _did_ deserve one another. Disgusted, Dick turned and started for the exit.

“I’ll leave… But don’t worry, I’ll be back soon… So enjoy these next few moments… And you know what Selina, with a _really_ good lawyer, he may even still be alive by the time you get out of prison... But I doubt it.”

Dick slammed the bedroom door behind him while Selina Kyle cradled Bruce’s head against her breasts, carefully stroking his hair and gently kissing his forehead.

She quietly whispered to him.

“Don’t worry, baby… Mommy’s here… She won’t let the bad man hurt you anymore.”

At her soft words, Bruce embraced her warm body tightly, pressing his cheek closely against her flesh.

“ _I’ll be good, Mommy… I promise I’ll be good_.”

“I know you will be, honey… You’re Mommy’s good boy… I know you don’t like nasty boys anymore…”

“ _I don’t like boys_ … _Don’t leave me, Mommy_.”

Selina continued to stroke Bruce’s hair, smiling.

“Mommy’s never going to leave you again, Darling… I promise.”

 

* * *

 

As Richard Grayson stomped down the massive stairway of Wayne Manor, he felt himself suddenly begin to feel the same thing which he had accused Bruce of…

He pitied Bruce Wayne. Bruce was not a well man. His fragile mind was a layer of thin ice which threatened to crack at any moment, instantly plunging him into the dark and icy waters of terror.

But Dick knew he hadn’t been wrong. Bruce had one coping mechanism to deal with all those fears... And it was Batman. He had used that identity as a crutch until his greatest fear had become _not_ being able to become Batman.

And he had allowed that fear to fester and quietly consume him until only Bruce Wayne or Batman could survive. There wasn’t enough sanity for both of them. No, Bruce was not a well man…

Fuck, Dick probably shouldn’t have slapped him.

But the disgusting thought of Bruce with Selina Kyle only made it worse... Still, that woman _was_ a master manipulator. Even without drugs, she could have convinced Bruce that he actually _had_ wanted it.

Just as the Joker had once assaulted and convinced a younger Dick that he had also _wanted_ it. With that insight, Dick forced himself to slow down and take a deep breath.

This day certainly wasn’t going the way he’d hoped... He’d talk with Bruce later on, once they had cooled down a little. Dick would apologize and then explain all about his ordeal at the hands of the Joker. And hopefully that would open the door for Bruce to apologize…

They needed to talk.

But for now, the main thing was getting Selina Kyle away from a vulnerable Bruce as quickly as possible - before she twisted him around even further. In the meantime, she could run, but Dick knew she wouldn’t get far. Not with _that_ cough…

It was going to be another long day. As Dick opened the front door to leave, he was surprised to see a breathless Officer Paulo Vicente running towards him.

“Dick!... I was just… running to get you.”

“What’s up, Paulo?”

“Gordon called… He wants you… down at the Precinct… Now.”

“Did he say why?”

“Fuck no… He wants us… to drive you there… pronto.”

Dick thought about that for a moment… Why would Gordon give him the rest of the week off and then demand to see him the very next morning?... Whatever the reason was, it gave Dick the opportunity to tell the Commissioner _directly_ that he believed Selina Kyle was now hiding out at Wayne Manor and using Bruce Wayne as a hostage.

He’d have to lie a little to cover for Bruce again. Selina Kyle could make all the accusations she wanted about Bruce Wayne being Batman, but nobody would put much faith in the word of a convicted felon. And besides, there was no guarantee she’d even survive until the end of the week…

He’d have to look after Bruce again.

As much as the man had just pissed him off, Dick still couldn’t abandon his legal guardian to the foul embrace of Selina Kyle. After all, Batman had rescued him from the depths of Hell when he’d been captured by the Joker… So despite his resentment towards Bruce’s infidelity and latent schizophrenia, Dick _still_ needed to honour that debt.

He needed to save Bruce from himself.

“Let’s go, Paulo.”

As the two men hurried back down towards the gate, neither Officer noticed a blue-and-red streak blaze across the morning sky and into a cave opening on the West side of the property.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, it's 1977 and all of Batman's more monstrous rogues were only manifestations of his unbalanced mind...  
> They existed as ordinary criminals that were reconstructed in his psyche to become larger-than-life.
> 
> The classic villains such as the Joker, the Penguin, the Riddler, and Catwoman still exist - but Batman has been battling demons of his own creation for the past three years now. Which means that Dick was correct, there have been no true super-villains in Gotham for quite awhile.
> 
> Unless you count Pamela Isley of course. We'll get to her next chapter...


	20. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick realizes that his career as Robin wasn't the only causality of the Joker's mad escapades...  
> And then Superman and Selina Kyle share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Incest

**Chapter Twenty:  
Undone**

 

As Officer Richard Grayson watched the intercity landscape of Gotham pass him by through the window of a Police cruiser, his worried mind travelled backwards in time to the refuge of better times together with Bruce…

To the cherished memories of weekends at home from University when both he and Bruce would spend the afternoons cuddled in bed together, comforted in one another’s arms. Or the time they had flown to Europe for his summer vacation - just after Bruce’s first knee surgery. Days where they had been slathered in tanning oil and nights where they had been slathered in oils of a _different_ sort...

And even to the cold winter nights they had spent together at Wayne Manor in front of a roaring fireplace, when they had done nothing but talked, exploring ideas and topics until it seemed like they had been left all alone in their own private world…

They had been the best years of his life.

The old Bruce Wayne was everything Dick had ever wanted in a lover… Strong, dynamic, intelligent, sensitive, devoted... But now Richard wasn’t sure if the Bruce of his memories was even the same man he had just walked out on.

Crane’s toxin had changed the man so much that Dick didn’t even know if there _was_ a real Bruce Wayne under there anymore…

Richard suspected that it was the long-lingering effects of that toxin which had driven Batman into the arms of Selina Kyle. Because even though he looked just like Bruce Wayne, Dick was sure that the man he had just left was nothing more than a pale shadow of Batman without his costume.

There was always the possibility of course that Kyle was simply blackmailing Bruce. Perhaps she had an accomplice who would reveal Bruce’s secrets if he didn’t play along with her scheme…

Or else Batman had just _wanted_ to fuck her.

And then there was the possibility that Selina Kyle _could_ have used Need last night… Bruce didn’t seem to be drugged this morning, but the effects could have already worn off. Perhaps he hadn’t even been aware he’d been drugged before being forced into sex…

Or else Batman had just _wanted_ to fuck her.

And then there was the more probable explanation…

Bruce Wayne was lost in the shadows of the darkest part of his soul called ‘Batman’ because he was afraid. And Batman had _always_ been an escape for Bruce, an escape from the grief and unwarranted guilt over the untimely death of his parents.

Dick had spent far too much time with Bruce to believe the man was heterosexual. He’d _always_ been attracted to men. And yet… Dick had _never_ made love to Bruce when he’d been dressed as Batman. He’d suggested it of course (for a little extra fun) but the idea had been sacrilege to Bruce... Batman didn’t get fucked. It would dishonour the memory of his parents… But Selina could fuck him.

And she _would_ fuck him too…

Dick knew perfectly well that the lure of Bruce’s money would be far too tempting for the greedy ex-con. Once she had her claws firmly into him, the bitch would leverage Bruce’s secret identity and his past relationship with Dick until Bruce relented and put a gold ring around her finger with _no_ prenuptial agreement…

She would convince Bruce that their marriage was all for the best. A perfect rags-to-riches story for a girl who had grown up homeless and hungry. Except that she wouldn’t stop there. She would simply use the marriage to destroy Bruce and then seize his wealth.

With Bruce’s current mental condition, it would be child’s play to have him declared not of sound mind. Selina would be granted a divorce for half of his assets… Or perhaps she would encourage her new husband to continue his nightly patrols as Batman... If _that_ didn’t kill him by the end of the year, there were always her former contacts in the mob who held a grudge against Batman.

Upon Bruce’s death, Mrs. Selina Wayne would stand to become a _very_ wealthy woman…

Except for the fact that the conniving bitch was going back to jail.

Dick smiled as the cruiser pulled into the Precinct’s underground parking lot… All of the former Catwoman’s illicit hopes and dreams to secure a vulnerable Bruce Wayne wouldn’t matter once she was firmly locked up behind bars. And with the evidence they now had against her, Miss Kyle would be locked up for a _very_ long time.

Back where she belonged.

Dick wasn’t sure what would become of his relationship with Bruce after Kyle’s pending incarceration, but at least his former mentor would have the chance to recover _without_ that scheming whore constantly pushing him deeper into the Abyss.

Still… Even without Selina Kyle’s bad influence, Dick knew that Bruce’s only true salvation was to finally step away from his private war...

It was a war without even the possibility of victory which had already hurt the man too much. It wasn’t his fight, not anymore. Crime was humanity’s struggle - but Bruce Wayne had carried the load for this city for _far_ too long now. And with his next staggered steps as Batman, Bruce would finally be buried under that immense burden…

If he didn’t get help soon, his lover would be lost.

As Dick continued onto the Commissioner’s Office, he was surprised to learn from Gordon’s secretary that the head of the GCPD wasn’t at his desk but rather waiting for him in Interrogation Room C...

That particular interrogation room was no longer in use, buried deep in an unused corner of the Precinct’s basement. In fact, it had been Gordon himself who had declared Interrogation Room C off-limits more than six years ago when a suspect had almost died there.

Dick recalled that Harvey Bullock had once called Room C ‘the Ring’… It was the only place far enough away from the bleeding hearts where corrupt cops could mercilessly beat a blood-soaked confession out of the more ‘stubborn’ suspects. A drunken Bullock had even gone so far as to tell him that Room C had seen more vicious right-hooks to the face than the Gotham Gardens Arena _ever_ had…

Officer Grayson suppressed an icy shudder as he descended the concrete stairs to the basement. Why was he so worried? But then, why would Commissioner Gordon even _want_ to meet him in such a remote place? Besides, they were wasting time, they needed to go after Selina Kyle right now.

The long walk along the hallway was eerily quiet as Dick marched past storage lockers and forgotten record rooms which seldom saw the light of day. It was almost a part of the Precinct which seemed more urban myth than bricks and mortar.

As Dick finally reached his destination and opened the door to Room C, he was surprised to find that Jim Gordon hadn’t been waiting alone... Standing next to the Commissioner was a tall, attractive redhead dressed in a black skirt, pressed white shirt and a pearl necklace. Her outfit was finished with a long, black suit jacket.

Dick had no doubt she was someone with authority, maybe even a federal agent.

And even though this impressive young lady was standing next to the Commissioner of Gotham’s Police Force, she radiated a commanding and authoritative aura that silently overpowered Jim Gordon’s own rank. Dick wasn’t sexually attracted to women, but he could still recognize a beautiful woman when he saw one...

And this redhead was _stunning_. The Commissioner stepped towards him smiling.

“Officer Grayson, I’d like you meet Agent Ivy from the FBI... She’s been working with me covertly. I didn’t want to say anything about our investigation last night - _before_ obtaining express approval from Agent Ivy here - but this whole drug case is actually being handled by the Feds... It’s bigger than just Gotham.”

As Dick shook the redhead’s proffered hand, he felt an abrupt sensation of déjà vu… The young officer was _positive_ that he’d never met her before… but there was still something familiar about Agent Ivy’s appearance... Something that floated just on the surface of his memory – almost within reach.

When she spoke, her voice was the epitome of self-control, as smooth as silk but far from delicate.

“A pleasure to meet you, Officer Grayson… James has told me so much about you.”

“None of it bad, I hope.”

“Not at all... You’ve made _quite_ an impression on him actually, Richard.”

As their hands parted, the unexpected intensity of the look which flashed from Ivy’s pale green eyes startled Richard. As beautiful as she was, there was something unmistakably dangerous and frightening about this woman.

Agent Ivy turned to Commissioner Gordon and wet her red lips before continuing.

“James, I have a phone call to make… I’m afraid I have to file a _lengthy_ report... Would you like to bring young Officer Grayson up to speed while I’m occupied?... And be sure to lock the door behind me, James… We wouldn’t want the details of our investigation to be compromised, now would we?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Without warning, Agent Ivy shot James Gordon a powerful cold green-eyed stare that dropped the temperature of the room by several degrees.

“Sorry… I mean… Of course, Agent Ivy... I’ll update Officer Grayson with the particulars.”

For a moment, Dick suddenly wondered if the two of them were having sex and if Jim had simply made a Freudian slip... Of course, everyone knew that James Gordon had always been a sucker for redheads, but the Commissioner would’ve become the envy of every man in the entire Department if he managed to sleep with this one... Besides being half his age, Agent Ivy was also _way_ out of his league.

But stranger things _had_ happened, Dick supposed…

As Jim Gordon locked the door behind the departed Agent Ivy, Richard took a quick look around at Interrogation Room C. Besides its remote location, it was just like any other interrogation room; four cinderblock walls which housed a table, four wooden chairs, and a one-way mirror...

Just like any other interrogation room _except_ for the fact that there were faded remnants of stubborn bloodstains on the dark carpet under the chairs that no amount of excessive scrubbing had been able to remove…

“Have a seat, Dick.”

“Commissioner, before we begin, there’s something I need to tell you…”

“I said sit _down_ , Dick.”

Richard stopped mid-sentence, puzzled by the clear threat present in the Commissioner’s tone. The unmistakable anger in Gordon’s voice made Dick feel as though he’d done something terribly wrong...

He took a seat and waited for Gordon’s explanation.

“Now, Officer Grayson… Before we can talk about _any_ Police business, we need to finalize your disciplinary action… And how well you conduct yourself during this hearing will determine whether you’re still a member of my team… or _not_... Let me make myself perfectly clear… It’s your job on the line today.”

“Commissioner, I…”

“Don’t talk unless I _tell_ you to talk, Officer… That’s an order.”

As Dick fell uncomfortably silent, folding his muscular arms across his broad chest, he had the distinct impression that something wasn’t right here. First of all, discipline hearings were _not_ conducted in Interrogation Room C…

When Gordon reached down into his leather briefcase and hastily retrieved a redheaded wig, tossing it unceremoniously onto Dick’s lap, the young man felt his stomach suddenly lurch as he peered down at its long, scarlet strands.

Dick had an awful feeling about what happened next…

“Jim, please…”

“Shut up! I will not tolerate insubordination in my ranks, Officer Grayson. I did not tell you to speak... You will put that wig on... _Now_!”

It was a side of James Gordon that Dick had never seen… A side he was definitely not comfortable with… Why was he so upset?

As much as Commissioner Gordon had tried to curve his physical attraction for Dick, it was now painfully obvious that the older man was fighting a losing battle… Richard privately wondered if he were some sort of sex-magnet for middle-aged men who were unable to deal with their homosexual urges.

Because it seemed like they couldn’t help themselves _but_ be attracted to him…

But Jim didn’t have to be angry. Fuck, what did it matter that they were both men? Why did Richard have to wear the damned wig? Why should it be easier for Jim Gordon to shove his cock into a man’s mouth if he could look down and pretend it was a woman?

Especially when Jim Gordon had already done that to him with no reservations once before?...

As Richard looked up, his unspoken questions were suddenly replaced with a close-up view of the large bulge struggling inside the Commissioner’s pants placed before his eyes.

Dick suddenly wondered whether Jim Gordon ever had _any_ intentions of actually involving him in this case or whether it had simply been a convenient excuse to get him back here for another blowjob…

Obviously the Commissioner wanted another round with Dick… And judging by his huge hard-on, he wanted it badly.

And Selina Kyle _probably_ wasn’t going anywhere, at least not in her current condition.

And then there was the fact that if Dick pissed him off enough, Gordon actually _could_ fire him. It wouldn’t stick of course, but this particular case would be embarrassing to explain to his Union rep…

Reluctantly, Dick put the redheaded wig on while its scarlet strands tumbled down past his shoulders. With a clenched jaw, he watched as the Gotham City Police Commissioner smiled and undid his pants, pulling out his large, throbbing hard-on and then slid its full girth in front of Dick’s petulant mouth.

“You want to act like a little slut... Then be a slut… Suck it!”

Slut?!... Was the Commissioner referring back to Sunday morning, when a desperate Officer Grayson had been forced to charm his boss into allowing him to conduct a private interview with Bruce at Wayne Manor?…

And subsequent blowjob notwithstanding, Dick had thought he’d acted _much_ more charming than ‘slutty’. Maybe the Commissioner had been persuaded otherwise…

Dick felt a sudden pang of guilt in his chest… _Why_? Why should he feel guilty?! Bruce had just betrayed him with a woman whom Richard had _always_ loathed… And yet, just now… It still felt like he was cheating on Bruce.

In his heart, Dick suddenly realized that he wasn’t quite ready to let go of his feelings for Bruce, not yet… It would have been easy just to let himself go and submit to Gordon’s carnal desires, but there was still too much love in Dick’s heart for Bruce.

He couldn’t…

As the Commissioner reached down and plugged Dick’s nose, the young Officer instinctively took a deep breath… And found Jim Gordon’s hard cock unexpectedly plunged into his gasping mouth.

“I said _suck_ it, you little whore.”

The red wig felt strange on top of his head as the Commissioner rocked his meaty cock back-and-forth across Dick’s surprised lips. There was no subtlety here, Jim was forcing his thick shaft deeper into Dick’s throat. For the young Officer, the experience was bringing back the painful memories of another time when he had been made to dress like a girl and throat-raped...

“If you want to dress up like a little whore, Daddy’s going to treat you like one.”

Did Gordon know he’d been dressed like a girl?! How?! There was no _way_ in Hell that Jim could have known he was Robin... And… Did he just say ‘ _Daddy_ ’?!

As James Gordon slammed his hands firmly onto the top of his head, Dick suddenly felt the bile rise in his twisting stomach as the Commissioner’s shaft plunged to the deepest part of his throat. With an audible gasp, Richard suddenly realized exactly _why_ Gordon had made him put on the redheaded wig…

From Gordon’s point of view above, Dick had been made to look like someone else. Not just a woman, but one woman in particular. Someone Robin the Boy Wonder had seen once seven years ago.

The Joker’s other costumed captive...

“I raised you better than to be a cock-hungry little whore… Do you know how much you embarrassed me, Barbara?!... Do you have any fucking idea?!... My own daughter… The Police Commissioner’s daughter… Dressed up like some goddamned little Bat-whore!... How could _you_?!... How could you do _that_ to your own father?… Well _this_ is how you’re going to say you’re sorry, you little slut... You’re going to say it to Daddy’s cock.”

The girl in the tight-fitting outfit had been the Commissioner’s own daughter, Barbara Gordon. The girl whose sex organs had _almost_ been swapped with Dick’s own for nothing more than a sick April Fool’s joke... And while her short career as Batgirl may have never truly amounted to anything more than that one brief appearance, the tragic effects of that debut had obviously been devastating upon her own family.

Dick recalled what he’d secretly heard from Bullock… After Barbara Gordon had been rescued, Gordon’s wife had soon relocated with their daughter to Star City. A hasty divorce followed. The rumour around the station was that Mrs. Gordon had been afraid to remain in Gotham City while Commissioner Gordon could never leave.

But now - as Richard Grayson choked on the cock being viciously slammed into his throat - he suspected that there have been another, more ominous reason for that divorce… One that involved the welfare of Barbara...

Did James Gordon actually sexually abuse his own daughter?! Or was he simply living out some revenge fantasy at the expense of Dick’s mouth? Whichever reason it was, Richard had had enough.

As the powerful Officer Grayson pushed James Gordon’s hips away from his face and stood up, the older man vainly struggled to keep him down, screaming at Dick with insane anger.

“I didn’t say you were _done_ , you little BITCH!”

Undaunted by his threats, Richard pulled off the wig and then seized the hysterical Commissioner by his lapels. The out-of-control Gordon was struggling so violently that Dick actually had to lift the flailing Commissioner completely off of his feet before forcing him backwards, firmly planting the older man against a concrete wall.

“Jim, calm the fuck down!... It’s me, Richard Grayson… Look at me, Jim… Officer Richard Grayson... Wake up!”

The madness in the Commissioner’s eyes slowly subsided while he blinked several times, looking at Dick curiously through thick glasses which had been knocked askew. As his spastic facial muscles slowly relaxed, James Gordon continued to stare at Richard - as though the dishevelled older man had just awoken from a nightmare…

“ _Dick_ …?”

“That’s right Jim, it’s me, Dick... Take a deep breath and calm down, alright?... You were having a bad dream... We’re at the Precinct, in an interrogation room.”

As the Commissioner’s brown eyes slowly drifted down to the red wig which Richard still clasped in his hand, Dick saw a sudden wet tear roll down James Gordon’s cheek, draining the colour from his slack face and replacing it with a deathly pallor.

As though his limbs had become leaden, Gotham’s Police Commissioner struggled to reach up and twist his fingers through the long stands of synthetic crimson hair, slowly taking hold of the wig with unsteady hands, bringing it to his face as he attempted to utter heartfelt words with broken, staggered breaths…

“Oh my Barbara… My Barbara… I’m so sorry… So very, _very_ sorry…”

Richard Grayson had seen grown men cry before… Men who had broken down when they had realized that the course of their criminal lives had taken them straight to the very Gates of Hell…

But he had never witnessed a grown man weep like _this_ …

It was as though Gordon’s very life force was leaving him. As though his broken heart no longer held the strength for his trembling lungs to draw air. As though his will to live had become nothing more than a will to die. It was pure anguish that flowed in his veins and his blood had become replaced by tears.

A man drowning upon his own sorrows.

Richard gently lowered the broken man to the ground until the Commissioner folded into a ball on the floor, still clutching the red wig like a child while his broken sobs filled a room haunted by the ghosts of regret.

The man that James Gordon had been was now undone.

“… Rather pathetic, isn’t it?”

Through the Commissioner’s guttural sobs of anguish, Richard hadn’t even heard Agent Ivy quietly re-enter the room behind them. Dick was alarmed that there wasn’t even the slightest hint of compassion in those pale, green eyes as she condescendingly looked down at a shattered James Gordon.

Dick was also surprised that she was now holding a strange-looking pistol.

“There’s no need for the gun, Agent Ivy… He needs medical help.”

The redheaded woman smiled maliciously as she stood against the doorway and aimed the thin pistol at Dick’s chest.

“Actually, I’m afraid that you’re the one who needs help, Richard… I _really_ think we should get to know one another better... So you’re coming with me… You need not concern yourself about James, he’s no longer useful to me.”

Dick finally realized that small detail which he had overlooked only moments ago… The nagging sense of familiarity he’d been unable to recall from their initial meeting which had nagged at him… He was positive that the rare pearl necklace which Agent Ivy was currently wearing had been the exact same necklace stolen from Carmine Falcone’s safe!

Which meant that she probably wasn’t an FBI Agent… Which meant that he was now thoroughly fucked… Why couldn’t he have listened to Bruce just a _little_ while longer?...

 

* * *

 

A groggy Bruce Wayne awoke with the sensation that his pillows had become exceptionally warm against his face… Until he suddenly realized that his head had been nestled into Selina Kyle’s ample breasts.

Bruce lifted his gaze upwards.

“Uh…Selina?”

“Bruce! Are you alright, my Darling?”

“I’m fine… I think.”

As he sat up and carefully ran his hand along the tender skin of his left cheek, he felt a sharp, stinging sensation. It all came back to him now… Richard had slapped him, and then it had all gone dark… Fuck, had Richard actually knocked him out with nothing more than a slap?!

“Selina…What happened? Was I knocked unconscious?”

“Sort of… You seemed to become a little boy after Dick slapped you… You were just telling me about how you _never_ wanted me to leave... I quite enjoyed it actually.”

As Bruce struggled to rise to his feet, he realized that he must have had another one of his ill-timed flashbacks. He still needed to have that discussion regarding his infidelity with Richard and clear the air, but it seemed as though his lover had left.

“Selina, what happened to Dick?”

“The Boy Wonder flew the coop… Although he _did_ promise he’d be back with cops… Honestly, I don’t even see why you bother keeping that kid around. He’s nothing but a pain-in-the-ass.”

“Because I _want_ him around…”

Selina’s only response was to begin coughing once more. Bruce had noticed that she had continued to get worse with each passing hour. Fuck, they were running out of time…

“That triazole derivative that you’re brewing down in the Cave looks promising, Bruce… I hope it’s close to being ready. She’s getting worse.”

Bruce turned to see the Man of Steel now standing in his bedroom doorway, his red cape gently fluttering in the still air of Wayne Manor while he looked down at a coughing Selina Kyle.

“I hope so too… How did it go at the Hospital?”

“Your instincts are as good as ever... Pamela Isley had ‘converted’ one of the doctors who works there… His bloodstream was positively reeking of her sex drug… The distressed Doctor was set to lethally inject both Harvey Dent and Judson Caspian in order to keep them from talking… Harvey Dent is just being taken out of his medically-induced coma now… I turned the Doctor over to the Police before he had the chance to interfere... Isley’s drug seems to eventually take complete control over her victims so that they’ll even kill, just to please her. ”

“Then we have to act fast… Once she gets word Harvey Dent is still alive, she’ll run.”

“Leave that part to me. You just worry about helping Selina.”

“I still have a few hours before I can even attempt to administer her treatment… And we have a _new_ problem… Dick was here. He saw Selina and now he’s gone to get the Police.”

“That kid _does_ complicate matters, doesn’t he?... I happen to agree with Selina, I don’t see why you bother keeping that pain-in-the-ass around.”

Of course he’d heard Selina’s comment. Clark could hear a fucking pin drop from a mile away.

“And my answer to you is to mind your own damned business.”

Superman levelled a concerned, blue-eyed gaze at his old friend. Something was wrong, as though a deep dark secret were lurking behind those eyes…

“Bruce… There are things I haven’t told you… Things that go straight to the top… I don’t have proof yet, but you have to keep a low profile... I think we’re being hunted.”

“Hunted?... And they used to call me the paranoid one.”

“I’m serious, Bruce... Look, I’ll lay it all out for you later… But for now, it’s imperative that no one knows who Batman _really_ is.”

“And suggesting that I shack up with the former Catwoman is what you consider hidden? Most of Gotham thought Batman and Catwoman were having rooftop sex _before_ she went to prison… If Bruce Wayne continues that affair now, don’t you think someone’s bound to start connecting the dots?... Selina Kyle is not exactly _low profile_.”

“…You’ll manage, you always do.”

“Then let me manage my own personal affairs… You _will_ fill me in on the details of your conspiracy theory later, but right now you have two choices… Either get Selina out of here before the Police arrive… Which I wouldn’t advise… Or find Dick before he brings them to my front door.”

“I’ll find Dick and explain the whole thing… Any idea where he may have gone?”

“He’ll go straight to the top... Try Gordon’s office first.”

“Right… Oh, and Bruce, would you mind leaving the room for a moment?”

Bruce Wayne stopped and stared at the unexpected gall of his old friend for only a brief second. Something in Clark’s steadfast gaze told him not to bother asking why he’d made the strange request. Superman must have had his reasons…

“Alright, but be quick.”

The second that Bruce had left the room, Superman flew to the side of the bed where Selina Kyle had left the plastic pail containing her mould-tainted mucous and then gently placed it beside her so she could finally spit out the foul-tasting saliva in her mouth.

“… Thanks, Superman... I would hate for him to see that.”

So X-Ray vision wasn’t just for girl dormitories, she mused…

The still-naked Selina Kyle was surprised when the most powerful man on the planet suddenly extended his hand to her so that she could raise herself up. In truth, the help was appreciated as it wouldn’t be long before she was completely unable to stand on her own…

She _hated_ feeling this weak. But what came next shocked her even more...

Superman took her in his incredibly powerful arms and slowly brought his own mouth closer to her own. Her heavy breasts found and then pushed against his broad chest as he brought her closer. As his lips sought her own, Selina Kyle gently closed her eyes and allowed herself to be kissed by this god of men…

Until she felt the sudden rush of burning fluid and phlegm rush upwards from her collapsing lungs, channelled through her raw throat and sucked into his mouth.

As his now-blackened lips left her own, Selina desperately struggled for the air to re-inflate her suddenly compressed lungs while Superman leaned over and spit out the quart of disgusting black liquid he had sucked out of her embattled lungs into the pail below.

“Sorry about that, Miss Kyle… But it should buy you the time you need until Bruce is ready with the cure… Let’s get you tucked in. You’ll need to rest.”

The still gasping Selina was instantly scooped up into Superman’s arms and then gently deposited into Bruce’s soft bed. She found her head being propped up with pillows while the last Kryptonian then covered her naked body with blankets. As her lungs recovered from their sudden deflation, Selina found she had the ability to speak once more.

“Gosh… I thought you may have actually _liked_ me there for a moment, Superman.”

The Man of Steel grinned like a big Boy Scout.

“I like everyone, Miss Kyle… Get better, alright?”

Selina chuckled softly. Of course he liked everyone... Actually, it was amazingly comforting that Superman was such a nice guy. Because if he _hadn’t_ been such a decent person, the world they knew would be a very different place…

It would be _his_ world.

“I will, Superman… Go kick some ass.”

As he flew from the room, Selina Kyle suddenly found herself wondering what sort of woman Superman would like and if he had a girlfriend…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 51 Kudos and 3,000 Hits! Thanks everyone!
> 
> I realized from the very start that this adult story wouldn't be everyone's cup of tea. Most people like a little sugar with their tea...  
> Basically, it's a very tough mixture of heartbreak and well... porn. Hopefully though, you can start to see that there's a light at the end of the Bat Cave for Dick and Bruce's relationship... And that they actually do love one another.
> 
> It's not easy for them though, is it? All my characters have flaws and their own tragedies to deal with...  
> They can stumble, fall and even fail. And there's one character who's much more than she appears.  
> Still... this chapter _really_ hurt... Not an easy one to write at all. And yet it was the one that wanted to be told.  
>  This was the first time one of my characters actually fell and became a broken man....  
> I've had a lot of ideas regarding this story. Many of them were discarded. They're kind of like puzzle pieces... I keep spinning them around until that particular piece feels right for the story. If it doesn't, it goes back in the box. Unfortunately, the Jim/Barbara piece was the one that seemed to fit that dark corner of the overall picture.
> 
> In this story, James Gordon is a good man who did a very bad thing. I envisioned the Commissioner as developing a sort of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder years earlier, after his continual war to take control out of the hands of the criminals of Gotham almost broke him. When he learned that his own daughter had chosen to become a vigilante and circumvent his life's work, something inside him snapped.
> 
> I intend for Jim to go into recovery from Ivy's drugs, retire and get psychiatric treatment. And I think Barbara's moved on with her life as well, perhaps as a social worker. I think that - like Dick - Barbara has been able to rebuild herself and help people without becoming a costumed vigilante.


	21. Daughter of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina's origin is revealed and Alfred makes a deal with the Devil...

**Chapter Twenty-One:  
Daughter of Gotham**

 

As the recently returned Alfred Pennyworth ascended the grand staircase of Wayne Manor, he continued on towards Master Bruce’s bedroom, carefully pondering exactly how he should present his latest discovery regarding the extreme prejudices of Bruce’s late father to his current employer…

Although Alfred would have greatly preferred to keep the memory of the late Thomas Wayne unblemished, it was necessary for Bruce Wayne that the truth be told. Indeed, Master Bruce’s current mental state and possible recovery might even hinge upon this unpleasant and recently discovered narrative of physical and mental abuse from his past.

He needed to come to grips with the terrible thing which had been done to him.

Alfred wondered exactly _when_ Master Bruce may have repressed the memory of this painful affair. For all the many years in which the old butler had known his charge, poor Bruce had never once even insinuated such treatment at the hands of his father.

Indeed, a young Bruce Wayne had sanctified his parents upon their untimely demise, vowing revenge against an unknown criminal… And yet, the most troubling of all these lost memories was that the Master of Wayne Estate had _almost_ forgotten that he was capable of love, having become lost in those dark shadows of retribution and fear. When a heart is gripped by fear, too afraid to even look over its own shoulder at the man inside, it is doomed to falter when presented with the face of love.

The old butler knew that lesson only _too_ well…

If Alfred had ever loved his own late father, those tender feelings had been drowned out by an ocean of fear after his father’s discovery of his lover, Ian. While Master Bruce seemed to have (perhaps mercifully) forgotten the bitter condemnation at the hands of his self-righteous father, Alfred had not. Indeed, it seemed to be the only thing that Alfred _could_ remember about his own proud father.

His last words to Alfred had been that one’s duty must come before _all_ things, even love… And Alfred had sworn that Bruce would not share his own loveless fate.

As he opened the bedroom door, the old butler was surprised to find the _very_ naked Miss Selina Kyle alone on the big bed. The woman seemed to possess absolutely no modesty whatsoever… Alfred was expecting to find Master Bruce with her, but judging from Bruce’s current absence and the lack of his laundered clothing on the floor, the butler suddenly realized what must have happened.

Master Wayne had spent the entire night in the Cave. And judging from Selina Kyle’s current state, it was probably for the best.

“Good morning, Miss Kyle… I trust you slept well?”

Selina opened her green eyes and yawned at Alfred. He was quietly surprised at how raspy the voice of their female guest had become since last night.

“Hardly slept at all…”

“Yes, that does seem to be a common affliction lately… I take it Master Bruce is in the Cave?”

“I think he lives there… Although Grayson showed up unexpectedly a little while ago and they had a big fight… And then Superman popped in and went to look for Grayson after he stormed off… And just so you know, half the GCPD might be dropping by here at any moment now… Oh, and if they ask, be a dear and tell them I’m not here.”

Selina gave the old butler a wink while the English gentleman smiled back. Even if her morality certainly left something to be desired, Alfred had to admit that Selina Kyle possessed a courageous spirit. In fact, he was beginning to realize that she was much more like Bruce Wayne then either of them would probably care to admit.

“Just another typical morning at Wayne Manor then. I hope you don’t mind Miss Kyle but…”

“Selina.”

Alfred paused for an instant before his guest explained…

“Please, just call me Selina… The guards at Blackgate called me ‘Kyle’... And I’m afraid I’ve lost the taste to hear my last name spoken aloud, Alfred... Especially coming from such a decent man as yourself... I’d like us to be friends.”

As one of the only women ever sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary, Alfred knew that it must not have been easy for Selina Kyle. She must have faced a terrible struggle daily to survive in that dangerous and awful place. And it had been seven long years in that hellhole…

“Of course… Selina… I hope you don’t mind but I’ve picked you up a few items of clothing while I was out. I’m afraid this old house has not had the privilege of bearing witness to an unclothed woman for quite some time now... I apologize if the sizes are wrong.”

Alfred placed the bag he was carrying upon the bed in front of Selina who slowly reached in and pulled out a pair of large beige, cotton underwear, gazing at them dubiously…

“Alfred… these are _granny_ panties!”

“Oh… I must admit that I am _wholly_ unfamiliar with female undergarments and their styling… They all seemed rather… flimsy.”

As the naked Selina sat up and continued to rummage through the bag, she pulled out a pair of pyjamas which made her smile broadly... Alfred could see the wetness beginning to form around the corner of her eyes as though she were fighting back tears.

“Cat Pyjamas… thank you.”

The simple nightshirt was indeed decorated with large cartoon cats. Although inexpensive, Alfred had thought that the kitty pyjamas had seemed entirely appropriate for someone formerly known as Catwoman. He had supposed that she _must_ have liked cats…

“I apologize if the styling doesn’t suit you… I say… Are you alright, Selina?”

Selina Kyle was now wiping wet tears from her bright green eyes as she held the pyjamas close to her naked chest, lost in a memory from the past.

“Yes… It’s just that this nightshirt reminds me of the one I was wearing on… _that_ night.”

Alfred drew a deep sigh. If the Police _were_ on their way, he wanted to make sure Bruce was fed _before_ they arrived. And the woman who had assaulted him last night had the sad, reflective look of someone who was about to launch into a _very_ long and tragic story which he didn’t have time for.

“I see… Well, I should check on Master Bruce and prepare breakfast…”

Selina snatched his wrist before Alfred could turn away and then fixed him with a powerful stare that stopped him in his tracks.

“Not so fast… Am I going to have to tie you up again, Mr. Pennyworth?”

The old butler shook his head emphatically, embarrassed to recall just how easily he had been subdued by this woman last night. Alfred silently conceded that Master Bruce may have to go without breakfast this morning…

“Then please sit your skinny butt down. When a dying woman wants to tell you her life story, you have a moral obligation to just sit there and listen to it.”

As the obedient Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, Selina ran her fingers along the fabric of the cat pyjamas, reminiscing in its tactile sensations until she drew a deep, rasping breath…

“Like Bruce, I’m also an orphan… except that my parents weren’t rich… Just good, honest, hardworking folk… And like Bruce, when they were murdered, I too took up the torch to begin my own personal vendetta… But my war is against the corrupt… The rich and the powerful who would bleed this city dry…

When I was born, Dad was a labourer in a construction company and my mother cleaned houses on the side… And then, when I got old enough, I would help… By the time I was ten, I had saved up enough from cleaning houses to get myself a cat, a gorgeous little ebony kitten named Isis…

We worked hard for what little money we had, Mr. Pennyworth… But my father worked the hardest of us all… He’d come home some nights where he could barely move… I guess that’s why he got involved with the Union, trying to make all that hard work mean _something_ … Later on, he became a Union leader, always trying to make a better life for his men and their families…

My father was good at it as well, maybe _too_ good… He negotiated a few tough contracts so that the men could hold their heads a little higher and the fat owners would curse his name… But then there was talk of a strike which would have brought _all_ construction in Gotham to a standstill… A strike which neither the company owners nor the mob bosses who ruled the unions wanted…

But the men whose backs they had made their fortunes on _did_ want it. They wanted respect. And these were the men my father worked for. He took up their cause and rallied for the men to strike. The vote was only days away when it happened…

You see, I had a pair of pyjamas _just_ like this when I was twelve, Alfred… I was wearing them on that hot night in July… too hot to sleep… bathing in my own sweat with poor Isis by my side… When I opened my bedroom window to try and get some breeze, Isis seized her opportunity and escaped…

I knew my parents would never let me search for her, not in _our_ neighbourhood at night… So I followed her, climbing out my window, across the roof and then onto the tree… That cat led me on quite a chase, through back alleys and over fence tops, always just a little out of my grasp… Until she finally started making her way back to our house…

I smelled the smoke before I saw it… And then I _did_ see it… Our house, Alfred… Consumed by roaring flames as though Hell itself had erupted… I remember screaming until the Fire Department arrived… But my parents never made it out… They died in that inferno…”

Alfred gripped Selina’s hand in sympathy.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“They never had a chance, Alfred… You see, even if the did wake up and tried to escape, the doors had been nailed shut… And our windows were so small…

The Police investigated… and then forgot about it… Isis and I were sent to an Orphanage… Where I found out the hard way that not too many people are interested in adopting a twelve-year-old girl and her cat.”

Alfred gripped her hand.

“It was a very difficult time for Master Bruce when his parents passed away… But it must have been especially difficult for you, surrounded by strangers.”

“Oh, I had Isis… But orphanages really are no fun… Still, a funny thing started to happen when _these_ babies started to develop.”

As Alfred flushed, Selina placed both hands under her 36D breasts and then lifted them to emphasize her point.

“Once these tits came in, I started getting attention from creepy guys that would come around with their quiet 'wives'… So by the time I was fourteen, I’d been adopted by some rich pervert named Arthur… And by the end of the week, I was his ‘lover’… Whether I wanted to be or not… I learned that adoption is cheaper than paying for underage hookers…

I had a pretty good idea of how Gotham worked by this point… Pretty simple really, the people with the money fucked the people who _didn’t_ have it… So I made a plan to get some money… It didn’t take a lot of convincing to get Arthur to pay for my gymnastics and rock climbing classes… He had a deep-seated phobia about overweight women… I studied to become a thief so that when I turned seventeen, I finally put my plan into effect…

I robbed that bastard blind and then started my criminal career.

By the time I was twenty, I’d met Eddie… I’m sorry Alfred, that’s Edward Nigma, better known as the Riddler… He was the one who convinced me to adapt the whole Catwoman gimmick… Smart guy, Eddie… I went from just a thief to an overnight sensation and got to play with the ‘big boys’… But _man_ did Eddie have it bad for the Boy Wonder… Those riddles were always aimed at Robin just to impress the damned kid... But anyways, I digress…”

Alfred went a little pale.

“I’ve _always_ had my reservations about Master Dick starting his career as a vigilante so young.”

“I don’t think you could have stopped him… He always _was_ a stubborn little twerp… Wouldn’t have hurt to change the colour scheme though… Kid was a walking bull’s-eye… Most criminals figured Batman was just using the kid as a human target... or junior fuck-toy.”

“ _Ahem_ … I assure you that Master Bruce and Master Richard had no sexual relations until Dick was of the age of majority.”

“Yeah, I know… Christ, even the Joker was nice enough to wait until the kid turned eighteen…”

“That was not Master Richard… That was an actor made to look like Robin… A poor, unfortunate soul by the name of Danielle Redcliffe.”

Selina Kyle stared at Alfred, holding his concerned gaze with her hard green eyes until a self-satisfied smile creased her lips.

“He never told you, did he?... It _was_ Grayson up on that stage, Alfred… Redcliffe was nothing more than a hostage offstage… Eddie told me _all_ about it, pretty much every fucking night while we were in Blackgate together... His favourite goddamned story.”

Selina watched as the colour drained from the old man’s face and then squeezed his hand.

“Christ, I’m sorry, Alfred… That was cruel of me... Bear in mind that the first time I was raped, I was only fourteen… And I’ve been gang-raped by more men than Dick has _ever_ had to deal with… But I’m still glad the clown was locked up... As much as the Boy Wonder and I don’t get along, nobody deserves _that_.”

Alfred stared back at her with sympathetic eyes.

“No, no one deserves that…”

“But like I said, what we deserve often doesn’t matter… The strong will fuck the weak when the opportunity arises… It’s always been that way.”

“That’s defeatism and purely Darwin, my dear. Humanity long ago raised ourselves above the level of animals to become civilized…”

“Have we? When a slumlord forecloses on a property and tosses that family to the street, hasn’t he just culled the working-class herd? If a man is wearing a three-thousand-dollar Italian suit, is it still considered rape?...”

“A wise man once told me that no civilization is perfect, but that we must believe things will get better and endeavour to make our world a better place… Even with the pain and hatred that overwhelmed young Master Bruce’s soul, it was he who spoke those words to me, Selina... He does not fight crime to avenge his parents, he fights crime so that another child will not have to avenge their parents… He has fought a war to make Gotham _better_ …”

“So have I.”

Alfred regarded Selina Kyle patiently - as though waiting for a punch line that never occurred.

“I’m sorry… But you’re saying that your burglary has actually made Gotham a better place?”

“That’s precisely what I’m saying… Isn’t it funny that no one ever wondered where the money went?... I mean, I stole well over thirty million dollars in my career that was never recovered… What the Hell was I going to do with all that money?!”

“I suppose we all assumed that you simply _spent_ it.”

Selina laughed and coughed at the same time.

“Actually, I gave it all away… Now listen carefully Alfred, because _this_ is my deathbed confession… This is the reason I’ve held you here the entire time and forced you to hear this dying woman’s last words…”

Selina Kyle grinned and paused for dramatic effect.

“I anonymously donated all that money to the Orphanages and Women’s Shelters here in Gotham.”

Alfred Pennyworth remained on the side of the bed… absolutely stunned by this revelation. Could it be true that Selina Kyle was a modern-day Robin Hood, robbing from the rich to give to the poor? Bruce had once mentioned that most of her ill-gotten gains had never been recovered…

“Selina… Why haven’t you ever told anyone?... Surely a judge would have been much more lenient with your sentence had you only revealed…”

“Because I’m not stupid. A thief is one thing Alfred, but a sexy insurgent with a great ass _and_ a social conscience? An antihero for the poor, unwashed masses to rally behind?... My dead father showed me what happens to people who try to take care of the downtrodden… The crooks who run this city would’ve had a contract on my life in a matter of minutes had they known... Haven’t you realized that Gotham hates a hero?”

“I believe that Gotham _needs_ heroes, Selina… How the city may feel about it doesn’t change that fact… Master Bruce feels the same way.”

“And yet… I’m afraid that Bruce and I are coming to the end of our road… We’re not as young as we used to be… Still, it’s been one helluva ride, hasn’t it?… Now that we’re such good friends, may I ask you a question… in confidence?”

The old gentleman was taken aback that Selina Kyle had even inquired. She was normally the type who leapt headlong into a conversation and then thought about the ramifications afterwards... if at all.

“… Of course.”

Selina sighed and nervously grasped both his hands, her green eyes brimming with hope.

“Mr. Pennyworth… Do you believe that Bruce could ever… _love_ me?”

Alfred slowly looked at the window where the morning sun was now full in the sky, shining upon a beautiful day. She deserved to know the truth…

“During my many years in the service of the Waynes I have learned that nothing is impossible, my dear… But I will not give you false hopes... It’s quite likely that Master Bruce sees much of himself in you... I am certain he respects you, and perhaps even admires you as an equal… But I believe in my heart of hearts that there is only one _man_ whom Bruce Wayne was ever meant to be with... I know that these are not the words you wanted to hear, Selina.”

Selina didn’t bother to conceal her dissatisfaction.

“But they’re father and son, Alfred… How can you believe that?”

“Simply because they are _not_ … While it is true that Master Richard was Bruce’s legal ward until the age of eighteen, all legal responsibility for the lad’s upbringing ended upon that date… Our lawyers were quite specific regarding that detail, owing to the fact that Master Bruce’s considerable estate might be jeopardized should anything happen to Bruce.”

Selina thought for a moment.

“But… Bruce adopted him.”

“He did not… While Master Bruce fully intended to adopt the boy, I’m afraid I overstepped my boundaries and consulted with young Master Grayson before sending the paperwork in… Young Richard was adamant that he would only have one father in his lifetime and that was his recently departed biological father, Jonathan Grayson... So, respecting the boy’s wishes, those papers were locked away in a drawer and never actually officiated.”

Selina was obviously taken aback.

“I see… That _is_ interesting news… Thank you for your candour, Mr. Pennyworth…”

“Selina… May I also ask you a rather… _delicate_ question?”

“Be my guest.”

“Now that you are aware of Batman’s secrets, what are your future plans regarding this information?”

“I’ll simply offer Bruce the chance to make things right, Alfred… And then, if what you believe is true and he can live happily without my love, I’ll simply move on and conveniently forget everything I know... Should I survive my current predicament, I only wish to be given Bruce’s respect and a brief opportunity for his love.”

Alfred pondered that statement and then scratched his chin. It sounded as though Selina Kyle only needed to hear from Bruce’s own mouth that there was no future for the two of them and then she would quietly move on…

Which sounded a little _too_ good to be true.

“That sounds reasonable... Although, would it be possible to… perhaps be a _little_ more specific?... Surely you can understand my concern… There are many people who would harm Bruce… or _worse_ … if his secret were to become public knowledge.”

Selina Kyle looked up at him with those devilish green eyes and grinned.

“Details cost _extra_ , Alfred.”

“I’m afraid my salary is quite modest…”

“I deal in favours... It’ll be our little secret… You must promise me that you will help me when I call upon you... One single favour.”

“One single favour?... Then you’ll reveal the details of your plans? Hmm… So long as it’s legal and no one’s safety is jeopardized… Also, I must not be instructed to offer false information… I can not lie for you, Selina.”

“I would never ask you to… Nothing more than a simple favour, my dear Alfred… Perhaps a nice meal or an afternoon together to reminisce about old times... Perhaps a little gossip… But what I tell you here must remain _our_ secret… Or else everything is off the table… Are these terms agreeable?”

Alfred pondered for a moment… Would Selina’s plans be worth that favour if he could not reveal her information?... And yet, he could offer informed council to Master Bruce without _directly_ revealing her plans, couldn’t he?... With Master Bruce’s current mental state, it would be best if Alfred could safeguard his interests.

“The depth of this favour will depend upon the depth of the information you provide… But I agree to your terms… And I will not reveal your plans.”

Selina Kyle stretched her arms widely and smiled, the light from the window cast across her impressive breasts and midsection.

“Alright Alfred, you’re on… You believe that Bruce is meant to be with Richard Grayson and I believe that he’s meant to be with me… So here are my conditions for his release… After my recovery, Bruce Wayne must formally propose to me and we will be engaged for a period of time no less than three months… During that time, he will offer me all due protection, respect and civility afforded a fiancée… If Bruce requests to consummate our engagement three times… That is, if he chooses of his own free will to have sex with me three times during our engagement… He must take me as his wife... In the unlikely event that he does _not_ choose to screw me those three times, then I simply pack my bags and leave, never to interfere with his life or happiness again... He will be a free man and his secret shall remain safe with me forever.”

Alfred smiled inwardly, remembering that Master Bruce had gone without sex of _any_ kind for the past three years… Besides being gay, the man had a will of iron and was no stranger to self-denial… Surely he could resist the temptation of Selina Kyle for three months. Had her school-girl crush blinded her to the man’s true nature?

“And you’ll pursue no monetary claim against him?”

“Unless he divorces me… None at all.”

“And you won’t… How should I phrase this?... _Force_ him?”

“His own free will, Alfred... He has to want it… Should Bruce choose _not_ to indulge in sex during our engagement, then I will concede to your convictions and acknowledge that he was meant to be with Richard Grayson.”

Alfred couldn’t believe his ears.

“And you’ll let him know of all these conditions beforehand?”

“Of course. All terms will be ratified with a contract that we both agree upon.”

“Will this engagement be publicised?”

“I’ll leave that up to Bruce… This is _quite_ a favour that you’ll owe me, Mr. Pennyworth.”

“Yes… Yes, I suppose it will be… Please don’t take this the wrong way, Selina… But in an effort to spare your heartfelt feelings for Bruce and what will surely be three months of emotional frustration… I must warn you that Master Bruce is a homosexual… In fact, you were the first woman I’ve ever known him to have sexual relations with.”

Selina Kyle slipped on her kitty pyjamas and snuggled beneath the blankets, exhausted from her conversation with Alfred. Without even opening her eyes or lifting her head off the pillow, she simply replied to the contemplative butler…

“Get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear God, what have you agreed to, Alfred?! What unwitting disaster have you wrought upon your soul?!
> 
> Sorry for all the dialogue, but I needed to get Selina's origin story out there.  
> It will come into play later. And we'll get back to the naughty bits next chapter.  
> Yay! :)


	22. Story Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes

**Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Story Notes**

 

Once again, it’s time for a note from the author…

Let me start by saying Retcons suck. And that I would _never_ retroactively change this story’s continuity, except to (hopefully) make it a happier reading experience... So I did.

OK, here’s the deal: I rewrote Chapter 13 “World’s Finest”. Personally, I would suggest going back and re-reading it, but I can summarize the changes easily enough:

  1. Bruce and Clark’s ‘Life Insurance’ plan does not have them avenging one another. It is simply an agreement to aid one another in times of personal crisis. Superman did _not_ threaten to drop Selina Kyle from the Thermosphere.  
  

  2. Bruce and Clark were **not** lovers in the past. Clark is 100% heterosexual.  
  

  3. Bruce alludes that Selina was much more than just a jewellery thief in a cat-suit and that she’s _very_ smart… but not necessarily trustworthy.  
  

  4. Clark informs Bruce that Wonder Woman was deported back to Themyscira by the American Government and that Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) was killed in a test flight accident. Bruce was aware of neither event.  
  

  5. Clark still isn’t happy with Bruce’s relationship with Dick, but he’s not as dead-set against it as before. He’s more concerned that Dick isn’t what Bruce needs right now, hinting that the shit may soon hit the fan and that Selina is better positioned to save Bruce if it does.



 

So why the changes, Mr. Author? It’s bad enough that your work of pornography is approaching 100,000 words and that Bruce and Dick haven’t gotten any ‘alone time’ since way back in Chapter 7, but now you have the gall expect me to remember all these plot changes which you’ve just casually thrown in?!

You heartless bastard!

Deep breath… Keep calm and read on.

The changes mainly involve Superman and how he’s being used to tie in one of the story’s major arcs. I’ve hope you’ve noticed that there’s an underlying mystery happening here with regards to supervillains… Simply put, they’re disappearing. In a previous chapter, Richard informed Bruce that there hasn’t been any supervillains in Gotham since 1974…

But now it seems like superheroes are disappearing as well.

The retcons were because my original idea was that Superman had become a rogue hero. He had simply eliminated all supervillains after discovering a plan for them to unite against the superheroes and pick them off one-by-one. In a pre-emptive strike, Superman hunted these scheming supervillains to extinction.

Great idea but I just couldn’t do that to Superman.

He _has_ to be the big, blue boy scout. Superman is a god who has chosen to live as a man, as one of us. That is the very core of the character. As Selina previously remarked, if Superman weren’t such a boy scout, the world would be a very different place…

Because it would be _his_ world.

So in the end, I’ll stick with the conventional Superman. He’s Lois Lane’s boyfriend and also the timid Clark Kent. He’s the Man of Steel, the moral champion of truth, justice and freedom. Which means (of course) that I must do mean and nasty things to him… _Bwa HaHaHaHa_...

And not to worry, Bruce and Dick will have a loving reconciliation shortly. This is still their story - but I have to admit that Selina Kyle is really growing on me. When you think of her as the female equivalent of Bruce Wayne who simply chose a differing life path, it really opens up a lot of possibilities.

Again, any suggestions regarding possible relationship outcomes are welcome! I make this up as I go along, you know. After all, that’s the fun of fanfic. You just never know where it’s going to take you…

 


	23. Wolf Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Bruce share a meaningful talk and then Bruce makes a startling breakthrough.  
> Selina doesn't like to stay in bed and Clark is missing in action... And then Bruce gets a disturbing phone call.

 

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**  
Wolf Skin  


 

As Alfred carefully carried a tray of hastily-made breakfast (including a full carafe of freshly brewed coffee) into the cool darkness of the Bat Cave, the old butler found Bruce Wayne sitting in that familiar pose, filled with ominous brooding tension while his thick fists were balled beneath his chin, staring intensely into the inky darkness beyond.

The various lights and gauges of the Cave’s vast medical laboratory and computers lit Bruce’s solitary figure as the man contemplated the chess pieces of corruption within his own mind, preparing for their next move. How many times had Alfred seen this exact pose throughout the years he wondered?

Too many times to count he supposed…

“I do apologize for the lateness of breakfast, Master Bruce. I’m afraid I was delayed picking up a few clothing articles for our female guest and was then subjected to her entire life story upon their delivery.”

A preoccupied Bruce Wayne looked grimly down at the hot food which Alfred had placed before him. The old butler had been with Bruce long enough to know that there was a deep concern buried within that heavy stare... Something was wrong.

“Alfred... Has there been any word from Clark?”

“Not that I’m aware of, Sir.”

“Damn… It’s been over an hour… Something’s not right.”

“Whatever the matter is, I’m sure that Mr. Kent is more than capable of handling it, Sir... You’re worrying unnecessarily.”

“And normally I would agree with you, Alfred… But something was wrong with Clark… I know he was doing his best to conceal it, but Superman was actually _worried_ about something... And that scares me.”

“And I’m sure that you shall do your best to help him, Sir... But first you must eat.”

A worried and weary Bruce Wayne resigned himself to a hot breakfast as he drained half a cup of coffee immediately before even glancing back at Alfred.

“Thanks, Alfred. How is Selina faring?... Her first injection should be ready within moments.”

“Still breathing with difficulty, but otherwise quite talkative… In fact, I’m afraid she was healthy enough that I was forced to listen to her entire life story... Surprisingly tragic I must admit... Were you aware of her many hardships as a child, Sir?”

“The death of her parents in the house fire and her life on the street?”

“Yes… But also the Orphanage and then later the sexual abuse at the hands of her adopted father… A terrible fate for a young lady, I’m not at all surprised she entered into a life of crime.”

As Bruce ate herbed scrambled eggs, Alfred witnessed the creases of his charge’s mouth slowly wrinkle into a sly grin as Bruce smiled for the first time today.

“Please tell me that you didn’t happen to buy any real estate from her, did you?”

“…I wasn’t even aware that she had any to sell, Sir.”

“Relax Alfred, I’m just giving you a hard time... Of course, she may have been sexually abused, but Selina Kyle was never adopted... She did spend a couple of years in an Orphanage - before she escaped and became a juvenile delinquent... And then – somehow - she joined up with the Riddler’s gang when she was only fifteen.”

“Oh… I see… But why would Miss Kyle lie to me about the details of her past, Master Bruce?”

“To gain your sympathy, I expect… You’ve been like a father to me in a way, so she knew you’d be susceptible to that sort of breach of trust. She has a rather nasty habit of embellishment... And that’s putting it mildly… It wasn’t all fabricated though, her parents actually _did_ die in a tragic house fire when she was twelve and it _was_ arson… I verified that part myself years ago after she told me she was born the heiress to a criminal empire.”

“You… don’t expect that she had anything to do with her parent’s death, do you Master Bruce?”

“No… Despite a life of crime, Selina’s past record speaks for itself. She’s no killer. But that doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous, Alfred… She may come off as nothing more than a petty thief in a slutty outfit, but that’s just a cleverly constructed pretence. Selina Kyle’s actually one of the most enterprising criminals in all of Gotham…

In fact, when I finally arrested her eight years ago, I thought had enough evidence to lock her away for the rest of her natural life. I _know_ she was the criminal mastermind who bankrolled and planned that elaborate heist of Gotham National for sixty million dollars...

Apparently though, the D.A. didn’t agree with me and went after her on the lesser charge of conspiracy… And even _then_ she managed to cut a goddamned deal... If the trial hadn’t gone before one of the toughest judges in all of Gotham, she probably could have bribed her way out of that conviction too.”

Bruce watched as the old butler’s cheeks seemed to grow sallow. Upon closer inspection, Bruce decided that Alfred didn’t look well at all.

“I see... I recall that you once mentioned the money was never recovered from that particular robbery, Sir.”

“No… Not the cash anyways… Selina’s incredibly proficient at laundering stolen cash… Still, I managed to locate the twenty million of gold and jewels from the safety deposit boxes before they had been liquidated, so it wasn’t a complete loss.”

“She… told me that she had anonymously donated forty million dollars to local shelters and Orphanages. The missing cash, do you suppose she could have…”

Bruce chuckled as though Alfred had been the victim of an age-old gag which everyone else seemed to already know.

“I doubt anonymous donations over the past twenty years even add up to _one_ million dollars... She’s a con artist Alfred, she was just trying to gain your trust. I thinks that’s how she amuses herself sometimes.”

Bruce placed a hand of his old friend’s shoulder to steady Alfred as the thin man had started to wobble. Perhaps he should suggest some rest for his overworked butler.

“Alfred, are you alright? You look a little under the weather...”

Alfred stared wide-eyed and incomprehensibly straight ahead for a moment, before finally shaking his head and blinking several times as though Bruce had just asked the most absurd question the older man had ever heard.

But Bruce was clever enough to know that _something_ must have happened between Alfred and Selina Kyle. She must have told him quite a story to affect the normally stolid Alfred in such a profound manner.

“I’m perfectly fine, Sir… Perhaps a little fatigued… And feeling a little foolish I must admit… From what I gather, Miss Kyle has already caused a great deal of disruption here at the Manor this morning.”

Bruce took a deep breath, the old worry suddenly redoubling its efforts upon his furrowed brow as he disregarded the thoughts of Selina’s past for his own future.

“Dick… Yes, that was unexpected... And certainly not the best way for him to find out about what happened last night... I’m afraid it may have pushed our relationship to the breaking point, Alfred.”

With sudden and unaccustomed sincerity, Alfred grasped Bruce’s hand and then kneeled down beside him, staring straight into his troubled blue eyes. A mildly astonished Bruce simply stared back in silence, taken off guard by Alfred’s unexpected candour.

“Bruce… I’ve known you all your life and I can honestly say that the happiest I’ve ever seen you is in the arms of Master Richard… I couldn’t bear to see you lose him again... I beg of you, do _not_ let that woman come between you and the man you were destined to be with.”

Bruce gripped his old friend’s hand a little tighter.

“It’s not that easy, Alfred… Technically, we’re still father and son… It’s not right.”

Alfred patiently looked on at the emotionally conflicted Bruce Wayne and then smiled.

“You’ve forgotten again, haven’t you Master Wayne? You are _not_ legally father and son… Years ago, I told you in confidence that I had previously consulted with the lad regarding your desired adoption and that he was perfectly dead-set against it... As such, those papers were never filed.”

“Never filed?...”

The world around Bruce Wayne went silent for a moment while Alfred’s confession sank in… This meant that he and Dick _weren’t_ legally father and son. Bruce recalled that his lawyers had stated that he had no obligations or responsibilities as the boy’s ward the day that Dick had turned eighteen, contractual protection so that Richard would have no legal claim on Bruce or his wealth when he became an adult.

Which meant…

“Alfred… You’re saying… He’s _not_ actually my son?”

Alfred chuckled.

“How peculiar… You had this exact same reaction the _first_ time I told you seven years ago. That is exactly what I am saying, Bruce. You are _not_ his adopted father and he is not your adopted son.”

“And you told me this _before_?!”

“The day after Master Richard turned eighteen… I’ve always known that there were powerful romantic feelings between the pair of you. But I also knew that your strict propriety would never allow you to confess those feelings for the lad while he was still a minor and your legal ward, Bruce…

Please forgive the meddling of an old man, Sir… I’m fully aware that I grossly overstepped my duties by neglecting to file the adoption, but I wanted the both of you to be able to choose _any_ sort of relationship you wished to pursue as grown men… The same choice which I was never allowed.”

Bruce was amazed as he watched a rare tear trickle from Alfred’s straining eyes, cracks beginning to form in that proud British veneer which had withstood the stormy seas of Batman’s own tumultuous past battles. In fact, Bruce had never seen this steadfast man shed a tear since the death of his own parents over thirty years ago…

“Alfred, are you crying?... You’ve just given me the best news I could have ever hoped for… Trust me, there’s nothing to forgive, old friend... Are you alright?”

“Sorry, Sir… Just a little sniffle…”

Bruce stood and then took his weeping servant into his powerful arms, holding Alfred as unexpected tears overwhelmed the older man and continued to fall. Bruce was surprised at how thin Alfred was against his broad frame.

“Something’s upsetting you and I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s wrong. I’ll hug you all day if I have to…”

With a deep sigh, the Wayne’s butler of the past forty years realized that he had no alternative left to him but to confess. He didn’t mind being hugged, but he wasn’t the man who belonged in Bruce’s strong arms.

“Master Bruce… I’ve only had one lover in my entire life… One special person that I loved more than anything… The same sort of love I believe that you feel for Richard… For me, it was my beautiful Ian… An amazingly talented actor that stole my heart when I was a young man in England… And somehow, this shining star of the theatre fell in love with me as well… We were young and foolish and deliriously happy until my pigheaded father found out about our relationship and then quickly moved to destroy it…

But Fate acts in mysterious ways, Bruce… I suddenly find myself in a position to counsel you against the damage which your own proud father has wrecked upon your young heart, just as my own father did to my own… But I’m afraid it will not be easy for you to bear these painful tidings.”

“Alfred… This affair with Ian… Is that the reason why you came to America?”

“With the assistance of your kind mother, I was offered a position here at Wayne Manor to save the reputation of my family name from what would surely be a devastating public scandal… Social standing, family history, and loyalty are things I have valued before I could even talk… But why should any of them stand in the way of love?”

“They shouldn’t… Despite what our own fathers may have believed, we can’t choose the sex of the person whom we fall in love with... Nor should we be punished for it.”

“No, we shouldn’t… And yet, I believe that Fate guided me here, Master Bruce… Even though my own role at Wayne Manor has been a supporting one, I feel I have found my true calling in life by your side…”

Bruce pulled Alfred a little closer.

“You’ve always been family to me, Alfred... You’ve saved me in more ways than you can ever imagine.”

As the two men embraced in warm and heartfelt silence, rare emotions coursed through their forty-year-old relationship that brought them closer together until Alfred finally gathered the courage to confess what was truly weighing on his heart.

“Bruce… I’ve recently discovered some disparaging news regarding your late father… It’s quite difficult for me to tell you this, but it’s something you need to know… That time when you were eleven and fell down the stairs…”

“I _didn’t_ fall down the stairs, Alfred… Is that what they told you?... No, it was my father who beat me after he caught me having sex with Tommy Elliot… The whole ‘falling down the stairs’ story was nothing more than a cover-up… Is _that_ what was bothering you?”

“You… _knew_ , Sir?”

“It’s not something you easily forget… Trust me, I’m painfully aware of my late father’s views on homosexuality and how he reacted to my own… It’s difficult living your life in the shadow of another man who’s no longer there, isn’t it?”

“It is indeed… But his is not the _only_ shadow in your life, Master Bruce... There is another even darker shadow which you have been living under...”

Bruce followed Alfred’s nervous gaze to the glass case which housed the Batman costume, only to find the hollow eye-slits in its hard black cowl silently staring back at him accusingly. Christ, it almost seemed haunted…

“Alfred, I know it looks scary but Batman is still Bruce Wayne…”

“It’s _not_ you... It consumes you until you’re nothing more than its flesh… The ancient Berserkers would don wolf hides before going into deadly battle in order to strike terror into the hearts of their enemies… When they did, these men became animals themselves, impervious to all pain and consumed by a mad bloodlust… Bruce, don’t you see?… Batman is _your_ wolf skin.”

“It’s only a symbol, Alfred...”

“A symbol of fear and lately a symbol of madness. The man beneath that costume _becomes_ Batman, not Bruce Wayne… Do you understand the difference?”

Bruce looked at Alfred with indecisive eyes while contemplating Alfred’s wise words.

“Are you suggesting that I’m schizophrenic?”

Alfred paused for a moment and then placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“In a way, I suppose I am… Bruce, this is only the opinion of a man who’s loved you since before you could talk… But I believe that for the past three years, Batman _has_ become a separate identity in your own mind… An identity which has actively overwritten many of your own cherished memories which didn’t conform to this Batman’s harsh reality… This identity is attempting to erase you and become the man your own father wished you to be.”

Bruce laughed uncomfortably.

“Actually, I’m quite sure my father expected that I would follow him into medicine...”

“No, he wanted you to follow the path of righteousness. To defend the covenant of both America’s _and_ God’s law. To become strong yet conscientious. And above all to uphold the good family name... My apologies Sir, I _may_ have happened to overheard some of your private lectures after the ‘accident’.”

“God, don’t remind me… And you believe I’ve created Batman in my mind just so I could become all these things?”

“No Sir, you created Batman to avenge your parents and wage a private war against the criminals of Gotham City… But after your incident with the late Doctor Crane, I’m suggesting that the part of you which secretly feared that you had _not_ lived up to your father’s legacy and expectations took root in the Batman... And it’s been attempting to repress Bruce Wayne in its dark shadow ever since.”

Bruce considered the possibility... Could there actually be a schism within his own unconscious mind? Was the part of him which had always feared his father attempting to remake him into the image of his father?

“You’re suggesting that my Batman identity has made me forget things? Things that it was uncomfortable with, such as my homosexuality and my intimate relationship with Richard?... It sounds hard to believe, but it _does_ make sense.”

“Exactly. And don’t forget the hallucinations as well, Sir... Your Batman identity also wants to create an atmosphere of fear in order to make itself necessary... After all, you’ve always confronted your greatest fears as Batman, not as Bruce Wayne... This is how it attempts to become the dominant personality.”

Out of the corner of his eye, a fatigued Bruce Wayne caught a sickly iridescent glow appearing beneath the shadowed costume in the glass… He nervously watched as a spirit filled the dark soldier’s costume that he had worn faithfully for over twenty-five years now… A spectral phantasm of evil materializing into a familiar ghost he knew all too well dressed as Batman…

Doctor Thomas Wayne.

_“That little cunt of a butler always was so goddamned pretentious, Brucie… If his own father had kicked his cock-loving ass like I kicked yours, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now, would we?... The little English bitch is nothing more than a nosy faggot pretending to be a shrink… Christ, why are you actually listening to his drivel?!... Are you honestly going to let the fucking hired help tell you what sort of man you are?..._

_You little snowflake, if you like him telling him what a little pussy you are then why don’t you just get down on your knees and suck his shrivelled old cock just like the good little queer he wants you to be?... Then, once you get him good and hard, maybe you should show this old Nance just how fucking appreciative you are of his brilliant insights and let him happily take you up your little man-pussy you call an ass…_

_Just like your old buddy Tommy Elliot used to… I think it’s high time I reminded you of just what happened because of your fun with Tommy, you disobedient little slut... And your precious whore of a Mother isn’t around to stop me this time…”_

* * *

 

It could have been an epiphany, a baptism of pain… Or it could have been the last act of a madman who desperately wanted his old life back… It could have been these things, but in the end it was the simple fact that _no one_ \- not even my father - could ever call my mother a _whore_ and then expect to walk away from it.

Martha Wayne was _far_ too good of a woman for such a bigoted piece of shit like my father…

I heard something come out of my throat like a roar and then felt the loud crashing of glass as my right fist smashed through the display case and crushed Batman’s cowl. I watched with a clenched grin while pieces of mask and shards of glass fell to the floor, taking the ghost of Thomas Wayne with them...

I was finished with being afraid of my father, of his threats of fire and brimstone… If he wanted to fuck with my life, then I’d find a way to fuck with his goddamned afterlife… My father had been dead for over thirty years now - murdered before my very eyes - and he was going to fucking stay that way even if I had to put him back in the ground myself…

I was done.

I didn’t know how long I had stood there with my right arm through the display case before I felt two strong female hands brace my forearm and steady me. As I looked down, somehow I wasn’t surprised to find Selina looking back up at me with those twinkling green eyes of hers.

“There’s a shard of glass only a fraction of an inch away from your Brachial Artery, Bruce… Take a deep breath and stay very still while I guide you out… Ready?”

With Selina’s help, I slowly extracted my arm out of the shattered, jagged edges without severing any major arteries, but my forearm was still a damned mess with blood now pouring out of at least three deep wounds. It should have hurt, I should have been afraid, but I wasn’t…

I took a good look at her and then smiled a big goofy grin as she called out to a traumatized and ashen-faced Alfred to get the First Aid kit while raising my bloodied right arm above my head. My guest was wearing the sort of baggy velour grey tracksuit (complete with collar and breast pocket) that senior citizens might wear to Bingo when they’re behind on their laundry day.

She looked hideous in it. And after what had just transpired, it may have just been a strange form of shock, but I couldn’t prevent myself from chuckling at the sight of her uncharacteristic attire…

“Nice outfit, Selina.”

“Sure, laugh it up, Bruce… Let’s just say that your butler’s taste in women’s clothing leaves something to be desired… Unless he did this to me on purpose… In which case, I’ll be making _him_ wear it later on…”

“Oh, it’s not that bad… If you added a whip, I’d be hard-pressed to tell the difference from the old cat suit… How long have you been down here?”

“Long enough… Such a big bed and only little old me to fill it… I came down here to ask you to come up and join me.”

“Or you were spying on me…”

That devilish smile again.

“I _may_ have overheard a few things… Do you always end your psychiatry sessions by smashing your fist through the first available window, or do you normally wait until you get the bill?

“It’s over, Selina… I’ll never be Batman again.”

I felt the heat of her as she leaned against me, felt the perfect curves of her breasts which even that damned tracksuit couldn’t conceal suddenly push against my chest as she brought down my head and kissed me softly on the mouth.

“That’s alright Darling, you’ll make a wonderful Bruce Wayne.”

“Selina… Stop it… You know that I’m gay…”

My mouth stopped forming words as her soft lips once again seized mine and then masterfully silenced any further objections I may have voiced. As her warm tongue circled my own, I felt her right hand leave the back of my head and slide down between my legs where it unexpectedly stirred something to life…

Something that had no right getting hard considering my diminishing blood supply.

As she broke off the kiss, I found myself wondering why this dangerous woman had been able to affect me this way. No other woman had _ever_ been able to rouse my desire. In my heart, I knew that I belonged with Dick, and yet I had been powerless to stop her advances.

And even more problematic was that I _wanted_ her… She was wrong for me, but maybe I didn’t want to be right… I continued to gaze helplessly into those endless green eyes until she softly placed her index finger over my parted lips and made a quiet ‘ _shhh’_ sound before she responded.

“We had this argument last night, sweetheart… You lost.”

The clearing of someone’s throat made me suddenly look over to find Alfred standing patiently beside us, holding a large First Aid kit in his hands.

“… _Ahem_... If you’re quite ready, Master Bruce, I’d suggest that you accompany me to the stretcher _before_ you bleed out... I’m quite sure mouth-to-mouth is _not_ required for these types of injury, Miss Kyle.”

Moments later, I watched as my faithful friend tied off the final stitches and then tightly wrapped gauze around my yellow antiseptic-coated forearm while Selina looked on. Of course, poor Alfred had absolutely no idea why I had suddenly put my arm through the glass case and smashed the Batman cowl.

It had been the act of a madman, but it was that act which had given me final clarity as much as it had caused Alfred to question my sanity…

“Master Bruce… _Please_ … Don’t ever do that to me again… I’ve watched you slowly attempt suicide for the past twenty-five years dressed as a giant bat… I don’t believe this old heart could withstand to witness yet another blatant attempt on your own life like that... You may end both of our lives yet… Whatever possessed you to do such a dangerous thing?!”

“It’s over, Alfred… I’m Bruce Wayne… Batman is done…”

Poor Alfred had waited twenty-five long years to hear those words… Watching his expression, I almost expected him to jump for joy until the phone rang... We looked at one another questioningly... Except for my _very_ close contacts, no one had access to Bruce Wayne’s private home number except...

Dick perhaps? Or maybe Clark explaining his unexpected delay…

I nodded my acquiescence to Alfred as he slowly walked over to answer the phone’s incessant ringing - only to find that my hopes were dashed. It wasn’t Dick _or_ Clark.

“It’s a woman, Sir… She refuses to identify herself but does say it’s a matter of life and death…”

“Help me up, Selina.”

With Selina leaning in to eavesdrop, I took the receiver from Alfred as my memory suddenly envisioned the striking woman I had seen in the photo beside an article on the Amazon Rain Forest Partnership...

Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley.

“Mister Wayne... You’re a very difficult man to get a hold of… I have someone here who dearly wants to speak with you, but I’m afraid he’s sleeping… Your young Richard is quite handsome when he’s asleep actually… It _would_ be a terrible shame to have to do such wicked things to him… But if you do as I ask Mr. Wayne, I won’t have to…

My work here in Gotham is almost done so I’m letting you off easy... For now, I’ll only need you to put together fifty thousand dollars in cash and wait patiently for my next call like a good boy…

And then you will take Richard’s place by my side… But don’t worry my darling, your beautiful Ivy will take _very_ good care of you… Trust me when I tell you that men can’t get enough of my tender caresses... In fact, you may never want to leave…

Oh, and Bruce my love… Please don’t involve the Police… Actually, your poor Commissioner Gordon is having such a hard time dealing with our recent break-up that it’s probably best _not_ to trouble him right now… Poor man… In the end, I’m afraid I was just too much woman for him… But his loss could be your gain dearest. I’m back on the market again and ready for a new man… And if you play your cards right, I’ll let you take his place as my new toy...”

Before the phone on the other end went dead, I heard Isley’s taunting laughter in the background as she hung up on me. As I slowly replaced the receiver, the old anger rose and overwhelmed me.

As I stared into the Cave’s vast darkness, I was unable to restrain my mounting frustration from the obvious failure of the plan which I had already put in place… A failure which had cost me Dick… The scream forced itself out of my throat as the sleeping bats above stirred.

“WHERE… THE FUCK… IS CLARK?!”

A concerned Alfred stepped forward as Selina stood back and watched my every move.

“We should contact the Police immediately, Sir… Ah, Master Bruce… May I inquire what you're doing?”

He hadn’t expected me to move to the Bat Computer, to be frantically punching its keys and looking for the answer I now needed. Isley had already taken down Gotham’s top cop, so there was a chance she had others under her seductive green thumb as well…

I could no longer trust the Police and Clark had all but fucking disappeared. It was time I stood on my own two feet again, not as Batman but as Bruce Wayne. And I still had Batman’s entire arsenal at my disposal…

“All calls here are automatically traced by the computer… We had Isley on the line long enough for it to gather her coordinates… Now let’s just see where she is…”

Alfred and Selina watched intensely as I made maps flash across the Computer’s large screen while its humming components emitted loud whines and whirls. That gnawing unease in the pit of my stomach erupted as I realized what was now at stake. This wasn’t the first time Dick had been taken from me and I was damned if I wasn’t about to do _everything_ I could to get him back.

I couldn’t let him be tortured at the hands of a villain again because of me… Never again. But this time, it would be Bruce Wayne who must come to his rescue.

“Her phone number originated in South Sommerset, a rural area… Less than an hour’s drive from here… And that address is registered to… Senator Paul Cathcart!”

It had been eight long years since Green Arrow and I had teamed up to foil the schemes of the diabolical Miklos Minotaur after Senator Paul Cathcart had been shot*. During his recovery, Bruce Wayne had been appointed by the Governor as Cathcart’s replacement to help pass an anti-crime bill in the nick of time. It had been a fine legacy to end my brief political career on.

I caught myself suddenly wondering about Oliver Queen… If he were still alive and well. After Clark’s revelation that there was someone who’d been hunting both villains and heroes, I would need to touch base with my former colleagues and get to the bottom of it…

But right now, Dick was the priority.

Cathcart had retired as a Senator and moved to the countryside after his wife had passed away to spend his final years devoted to his favourite pastime… Gardening.

Like a shot to the gut, the last piece of the puzzle suddenly fell into place.

Cathcart had an extensive greenhouse located on that vast property. Just the kind of place Pamela Isley could use to grow her genetically-engineered plants and then make all the Need she required to enslave men. The property was isolated as well, far enough from the city to avoid attention but close enough for her to target its businessmen.

Perfect for her base of operations.

“Alfred, put the infiltration gear into the CJ, I’m going on a little road trip. If she calls again, tell her I’m at the bank getting her damned cash…”

“Sir, you can’t be serious… This is a matter for the Police… Or perhaps you should wait for Mr. Kent to return…”

“No cops… Dick’s life is at stake… And I’ll need you to give Selina her first injection and make sure there are no adverse effects while I’m away...”

When she purposely stepped in front of me and forcefully prevented me from continuing, we suddenly locked our intense gazes in a battle of powerful wills, the green-eyed twinkling of a panther against the roiling blue of the sea.

“Look Bruce, if you think I’m letting you go after that redheaded bitch alone, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Selina… You’re getting an injection of a new drug that’s never even been tested... It could have serious side effects...”

“Or it may be exactly what I need… And just how far do you think you’re going to get with that arm?”

“I’ll be fine…”

“You’re not fine… You weren’t fine last night... I could have ended you.”

“I don’t like fighting women.”

“So _what_ exactly is Pamela Isley then?”

“A botanist.”

“Fifty fucking grand?! That’s goddamned chump change, Bruce! Open your eyes, she’s luring you into a trap with no intention of _ever_ releasing Dick… Oh for fuck’s sake...”

I cringed as Selina bent over in a coughing fit and hacked up ugly bits of phlegm once again before finally standing back up. She was in no state for this kind of mission.

“Selina… You’re not well… You’ll only put Dick’s life in danger.”

“Look Bruce, there’s only one way you’re leaving this cave without me… And personally, I don’t think you’ve got the nuts to do it.”

If I had to show her nuts…

I _knew_ I hadn’t held back with the quick left-cross that was meant to push the knockout button on her chin, but like a fucking cat she _still_ managed to snap her head back in time and only felt the air of my fist as it passed by.

Christ, she was fast…

Not only fast, but I also found out just how good she was as she tripped me, pushing me over on my bad knee. As I stumbled downwards, her hand suddenly shot below my belt and then wrapped itself around my cock as she squared her weight on my back when we landed.

As she winded me and then shoved my face into the cold stone of the cave’s floor, she made her position perfectly clear.

“Look asshole… There’s only one dick I care about saving… and that’s the one I’m holding it right now…”

I felt her hips push against my ass as she spread her legs wide to prevent me from rolling over and then wrapped her other arm around my exposed neck. Fuck, she was kicking my ass again…

“Now sweetheart, unless you want me to fuck your brains out again in front of poor Alfred here, I suggest you get me my shot and then take me with you… Before I make you my bitch and force you to give me an injection of an _entirely_ different nature.”

Maybe it was just the dirty talk or having her weight on top of me while her hand was stroking my cock, but I went a little hard… OK, more than a little. It was obvious that I wasn’t going anywhere unless I agreed to her terms.

“… Uncle.”

She was coming with me whether I wanted her to or not. Still, I knew that Selina would use any dirty trick to get what she wanted... And I also knew that Selina Kyle had come from the hard streets of Gotham where losing a fight was not an option. She would do whatever it took to win…

If she actually _did_ have my back, she’d be a formidable ally.

I felt her teeth gently nibble the top of my ear while she tongued my earlobe. Her hand continued to work my appreciative shaft until it was as hard as the stone floor beneath it and begging for that wicked tongue to join the action.

“Smart boy… And don’t worry… Mommy will take good care of _that_ later... Let’s go, lover.”

* * *

 

* “The Senator’s Been Shot!” _Brave and the Bold_ \- Issue 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Clark?! There may be a little hint to what's been happening with him posted somewhere in the Archives...  
> And don't worry Bruce/Dick fans, there's some of that action coming up!


	24. Miss Andrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick awakens to find himself in the cruel clutches of Poison Ivy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A **Misandrist** is someone who hates men, the polar opposite of a Misogynist.

**Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Miss Andrist**

 

A groggy Dick awoke to find himself stretched painfully across a torture rack in a dark dungeon… The cold hard steel of his bonds were biting sharply into his wrists and ankles as an oily fog rolled along the earthen floor creating a sense of foreboding.

He was naked… He was cold… And he was not alone.

His redheaded captor stood ominously before him, dressed like a depraved dominatrix - sporting a tight leather bustier, thigh-high cross-laced boots and bad intentions… The young woman that had been previously introduced to him as Agent Ivy had now shed her business disguise – just as a malicious serpent might shed its skin - to reveal her true cold-blooded self, gazing spitefully at him with an unblinking green fire of hatred in those pitiless eyes.

Almost methodically, the cruel woman was sliding a long chef’s knife across the hard, grey surface of a whetstone, creating a sickening, scraping sound with each measured stroke as her cold eyes never left the frightened heart thumping wildly within Dick’s own beating chest.

She was a woman who liked sharp things… Somehow he knew that. And her real name was Ivy Andrist, but she was known throughout the criminal world as Miss Andrist, the Man-Hater...

And somehow he knew that too.

“You’ll never get away with this, Miss Andrist!”

With little regard to his outburst, Ivy held up the gleaming blade of the knife to her eyes, carefully examining the keenness of the wet blade before calmly replying.

“Oh?... And why is that, Richard?”

“Batman will stop you!”

Ivy callously chuckled.

“ _Batman_?... And why would Batman save you?... He doesn’t even care about you anymore, Richard… He’s moved on to better things… Things that you could never give him… In fact, he practically _gave_ me to you… And that makes you _mine_ , dear boy.”

The old nightmares rode the mounting tidal wave of fear from below his twisting gut before crashing hard into his memories above… The old terrors of the clown haunting him as he recalled what the Joker had _almost_ done to him…

Dick couldn’t suppress a cold chill as Ivy approached him with her knife and meticulously slid its tip along the beads of his sweat, stopping directly over his rampaging heart.

“I have a confession to make, Richard… I _hate_ men… Very few of us are gifted with that unique kind of insight, that rare knowledge required to become a great woman… But there it is… I know what it is to be a great woman… Because I know myself and my deepest desires… And I know that _nothing_ gives me greater pleasure than destroying a man…”

As the tip of her surgically-sharp knife suddenly increased in pressure and drew a crimson bead of blood across his shuddering chest, Dick flinched. His taut limbs felt like leaden weights against his terror.

“Does a little scratch frighten you?... It _should_ … But I’m not talking about simply pushing this knife straight through your trembling heart, Richard… That would be pedantic… No, it takes _true_ skill to actually destroy a man… The clarity to make him realize that being man is a crime against Nature and accept his own emasculation… Not an easy thing to do at all… Ah, but when you _do_ teach him, Richard… When he screams and begs you to take away that cruel part which makes him a man… The profound _joy_ , the _accomplishment_ … Truly an epiphany.”

“… You’re mad!”

“Madness is the blood of the revolution… The future belongs to women.”

“No Ivy, men and women _can_ work together to create a better world… And you’re wrong about Batman too… He’ll stop you and put an end to your diabolical deeds!”

A cruel Ivy quickly pinched his nipple with her left hand while Richard cringed, desperately trying not to raise his exposed chest into the tip of the poised blade over his heart.

“Batman’s _far_ too busy to worry about us, Richard… You see, he finally has what he’s _always_ wanted… And you know what he _truly_ wants, don’t you Richard?...”

“You’re wrong!”

“Am I?... Then why is he trying to make babies with Selina Kyle even as we speak.”

“NOOO!!!”

Ivy brought her smiling lips to within inches of Richard’s ear and whispered to him as though he were a fool to think otherwise.

“Oh yes... My poor delusional Richard… You see, you were nothing more than a little fun for him on the side… A lost puppy who looked good in tights… But now you’re all grown-up and clingy… As a matter of fact, he positively _loathes_ you… To him, you’re nothing more than a whiny burden to be free of…

You made Bruce Wayne ripe for the picking… It was actually Selina who came up with the plan the destroy the Dynamic Duo… I suppose you could call the pair of us the ‘Diabolic Duo'… Catwoman and Man-Hater… And we shall be victorious… Selina gets what she wants… That idiotic Bruce Wayne and all his millions… And as for me… _Well_ … I get you.”

“Bruce won’t fall for Selina’s sinister honey trap… You’ll see… He’ll save me!”

“And yet, here you are… Shall I show you what your future holds?... Before you become a part of it, would you like to see my penis collection?... It’s actually quite impressive.”

Without waiting for an answer, Ivy strolled over to a large black curtain against the wall and drew it dramatically open as swirling mists parted to reveal row-upon-row of sealed specimen jars, each one of them containing the ghastly remains of a severed penis suspended in formaldehyde with its scrotum carefully hand-sewn with black thread to encase the withered testicles within.

Each jar had a man’s name written across its label…

“Holy pickled penises!”

Ivy smiled, surprised by young Richard’s unexpected and excited outburst.

“Ah, I can see you’re a man who appreciates art… And I’ve transformed emasculation into an art form - all in the name of my war against the dreaded penis… I’ve undertaken a one-woman crusade against an army of men to disarm them of their biological weapons… And now, my struggling young friend, I shall pluck your plums and add them to the fruit of my labours.”

“Holy creepy castration, Batman…”

The knife-wielding Ivy Andrist suddenly froze dead in her tracks as the thick wooden door to her dungeon was violently kicked open. Through roiling mists, the Batman launched himself into Ivy’s eerie chamber of emasculation, prepared for action.

The gory girl of gelding silently stared at Gotham’s greatest champion with overwhelming malice in her eyes… Her evil mind twisting like a mad tourniquet as she eyed the very epitome of her deep-seated hatred… This powerful alpha male now standing confidently before her, exuding strength and righteousness, brimming with unbridled testosterone.

“Batman!”

“That’s right, Man-Hater… Now put down the knife and give yourself up peacefully... I don’t like to hit a lady.”

“Then _die_!!!”

Dick watched as the enraged Man-Hater attacked the Caped Crusader with abandon, narrowly missing the elusive Batman with a fierce slash from her flashing knife before tumbling into her gruesome collection of private parts while Batman positioned himself for the next attack, still attempting to reason with her.

“You need help, Miss Andrist… With proper treatment, I believe you can come to terms with your antithetical beliefs regarding the male of our species and then contribute to…”

Ivy Andrist steadied herself on the racks of her phallic compilation and then turned to face the Batman once more, the fires of Hell now burning bright in her mad green eyes - dashing Batman’s pleas for her voluntary capitulation.

“Oh _do_ shut up…”

From the torture rack where he was imprisoned, Dick spied a glass container with one of Ivy’s acts of atrocity positioned on the high display case now wobbling after her jarring impact – and then rolling off of that shelf directly above her unsuspecting head. He blinked as the jar came thudding down upon her red crown, dropping the mad woman to the ground.

In a flash, Batman jumped in front of the crumpled castrator and then doused her with his Bat-Sleeping-Spray, sending the prone Ivy into dreamland. Content that his adversary was no longer a threat, Batman turned to the captured (and naked) Dick with concern…

“Are you alright, old chum?”

“That was too close for comfort, Batman…”

As the vigilante finished securing the Bat-cuffs on the slumbering Man-Hater, the Caped Crusader then rushed over to the chained Richard, using a lock-pick to open the metal shackles around his wrist while the petulant Boy Wonder looked on in disappointment.

“Is it true, Batman?… What Ivy said about Selina Kyle?”

“Only a ruse, Robin… After Catwoman happened upon our secret identities, I had to gain her trust in order to ascertain both Man-Hater’s nefarious scheme _and_ the location of this hideous hideout… It took me a little time to use the Bat-Memory-Eraser on Catwoman before I handed that felonious feline over to the authorities, but it was a necessary delay.”

“Holy Hoax, Batman… Well played… I really thought I’d lost you there for a moment!”

Dick revelled in Bruce’s powerful arms as they suddenly wrapped around him, taking the naked Boy Wonder in a powerful embrace, holding him tight in shared warmth. It was the sort of rescue he’d always dreamed of…

“You’re the only person I’ll _ever_ love, Dick.”

They were the words he’d longed to hear his entire life, the confession of Batman’s love which he’d craved. Without even a thought, his own passionate response instinctively spilled out of him and into the ears of the man who had saved him…

“I love you too, Bruce.”

With no more words to be spoken, their desperate lips locked onto one another’s as their tongues stoked the fires of their passion. Frantic hands roamed across each other’s backs and sides, tracing powerful muscles and hot flesh.

Dick gasped as he felt Bruce’s hand slide between his legs and gently grab a hold of his firm shaft, slowly stroking it into mind-numbing ecstasy. Richard moaned as Bruce worked his hand and palm across his newly erect cock, softly caressing the astounding manhood he had almost lost…

“I'm not interested in Selina Kyle, old chum… I’ve got all I’ll ever need right here… Right down here between your beautiful legs… And what I need is for you to make love to me with that amazing cock… I need you to fuck me, Dick… I need you to take that massive prick, slide it deep into my tight ass and then fuck me forever… Fuck me until you make me your little whore… Fuck me until I can never think about Selina Kyle ever again…”

 

* * *

 

As the unconscious Dick awoke from his tranquilizer-induced wet dream, his perception snapped back to the present where he found that his wrists and ankles actually _had_ been secured to a metal bed frame. And just like his dream, there actually _was_ a hand stroking his painfully erect cock which had been freed from his trousers…

But that hand belonged to Agent Ivy.

“Well, well… It seems like certain parts of you awaken before others…”

Officer Grayson struggled against the ropes which tightly held his wrists and ankles to the corners of the metal bed frame in a bid to free himself. In time, he’d knew he’d be able to loosen and escape from the bonds which currently restrained him. After all, Richard Grayson had trained with some of the best escape artists in the business…

Ivy was amused.

“I don’t mind if you struggle, Richard… You’re passionate and fierce, admirable qualities in a young man… But rest assured, I _will_ break you…”

Richard stopped struggling as the redheaded Pamela Isley released his penis but continued to stare. Dick realized he seemed to be in a large bedroom and could tell from the crisp, clean air that he wasn’t in the city anymore.

“What do you want, Ivy?”

“Bruce Wayne… Or more specifically, his money... I just called him actually… He seemed quite anxious to get his darling little boy back.”

Dick instantly regretted walking out on Bruce the way he had earlier this morning. Christ, he hadn’t even given Bruce a chance to explain himself _or_ allowed the World’s Greatest Detective to describe that there may have been other factors at work…

And now Dick had found himself smack dab in the middle of those _other_ factors yet again. He recalled that Bruce had mentioned a name Dick had considered as nothing more than conspiracy theory…

Pamela Isley.

Bruce had also theorized that Isley may have infiltrated the Police. After what he had just gone through with James Gordon, Dick realized that this Agent Ivy _must_ be Pamela Isley. He needed to get up to speed and fast or else he may end up like James Gordon…

“What about Selina Kyle? What’s her role in all of this?”

Ivy’s mood darkened.

“Selina was my whore… I hired her to seduce rich men… She was quite good at it too until her last assignment… I gave her two attempts at Bruce Wayne - and even a little extra motivation - but she _still_ couldn’t reel him in… Which means that I may have to become your Daddy’s _new_ girlfriend for a little while, Richard…”

Dick bit his tongue, suppressing the urge to mention that the third time had been the proverbial charm for Selina Kyle’s attempts to bed Bruce Wayne. There was a good chance the two of them had been partners all along.

“The Police will be investigating Commissioner Gordon…”

“Yes they will… But my work here is almost done… And playtime has only just begun... So no more silly questions… I have a little time before I call your dear old Daddy again… And I must admit that I was pleasantly surprised at what you’re packing, Officer Grayson… The calibre of your concealed weapon is _most_ extraordinary… I don’t holster many men, but I could be convinced to make an exception.”

As a lusty Pamela Isley ran her fingers greedily along Richard’s lengthy shaft once more, her seductive touch didn't produce the reaction she had hoped for. In fact, Dick was only feeling uncomfortable from her efforts at arousal.

“Ivy… Don’t bother… I’m a homosexual…”

The undaunted redhead sat up and retrieved a tube of Need from the dresser beside her, opening it as Richard caught a whiff of its familiar bitter smell. Spreading the cream across Dick’s naked member and then stroking it with her bare hands once again, Pamela Isley fixed Richard Grayson with a wicked stare and then grinned like a child with a new toy.

“It doesn’t matter _what_ you are, Richard… With a few doses of this, you’ll become Ivy-sexual… I’ll become the only thing in the world that matters to you… I’ll imprint on you and you’ll become addicted to me; my scent, my voice, my body, my sex… Within days, I’ll become more essential to you than even the air you breathe… The concept of life without me will be unbearable to you… That’s why I called it _Need,_ darling…”

As the cream soaked into his flesh, Dick felt the first stream of fire roaring through his loins as his erection suddenly burst into life, regardless of who was currently fondling it… Oh fuck… As Ivy continued to slather Need all over his pulsating cock, Dick knew he was in deep trouble as he was being slowly immersed into an ocean of uncontrollable lust…

He needed Bruce soon or he was lost!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter to write. I envisioned Dick's dream sequence taking place in a weird twilight dimension somewhere between the old Batman TV series and something Stephen King may write...
> 
> Clever readers may have noticed that Pamela Isley did _not_ wear gloves while handling the Need... Even in the earlier comics, the human Poison Ivy had a superhuman resistance against toxins, viruses and fungi. 
> 
> And isn't it also interesting that people who've been exposed to this powerful sex drug also develop a physical addiction to their pusher... Hmm.... Seems to me that someone else we know was dosed with this by Selina Kyle...


	25. The Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Selina take a road trip and then the author drops a few hints about Selina's mysterious past.

**Chapter Twenty-Five:  
The Guessing Game**

 

 **Author’s Note** : Told from Bruce’s Point of View (POV).

 

I was running out of time…

The second ransom phone call from Pamela Isley came quicker than I would have expected, just fifteen minutes after the first – and only seconds after I had just finished packing the final supplies into the Jeep.

I played the grieving father on the phone and promised to do everything she told me to do in order to get Dick back, content with the knowledge that this vile woman had no idea of what I was _truly_ capable of. Her instructions had been to meet a man in a limousine at a little-known park in one hour and then Richard would be returned later.

I’d be meeting with Isley in an hour, but it wouldn’t be on her terms... It would be on mine. And if everything went according to my plan, I’d be able to bring down Dick’s kidnappers and wrap up this whole crazy caper in one fell swoop.

Except for the one part which still bothered me…

And she was the unknown variable in this convoluted conundrum.

Alfred had given Selina Kyle my untested cure before Isley’s second call only ten minutes ago, and within seconds of the injection Selina had begun coughing violently while her shivering body attempted to deal with the antifungal triazoles it had just been flooded with.

Her body had become a battlefield.

My previous failure with the Joker seven years ago had cost me Robin and I’d be damned if I was going to let the same thing happen again to Dick… I knew this was no time to baby-sit a sick woman like Selina, and yet I had no choice. That old saying of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer seemed to apply here, even though I wasn’t sure which of those two categories Selina Kyle fit into.

As we put Gotham behind us and raced across old county roads in the CJ, my patient wasn’t much of a conversationalist for the first forty minutes until I quickly glanced at her hunched-over body in the passenger seat and asked the question which had been burning in my mind since we left.

“Selina… I need to know if you’re going to be able to do this.”

“I’ll be fine… How much longer until we arrive?”

“Maybe ten minutes... Will you be able to at least shoot a gas grenade accurately up to fifty yards?”

“Sure…”

“How about running?”

“I guess… If my life depended on it.”

“It will... You’ll be laying down my cover fire.”

I finally told her the details of my plan...

In the back of the Jeep, I had packed special gas grenades, grenade launchers, gasmasks, smoke bombs, handcuffs, rope, and even the utility belt. I’d also brought a briefcase with fifty thousand dollars in it, but it wasn’t for Pamela Isley… It was purely a distraction.

The plan was a simple one-two combination: I was the feint, Selina was the knockout punch... I’d make sure that my case popped open as I made my way up to the house, pretending to be following Isley’s demands. And then, with hundred-dollar bills scattering across the lawn, I was counting on her hired guards to be _more_ than willing to help me gather them up.

And that’s when my accomplice would open fire on the gathered goons... I’d pop on my gasmask and then she’d flood the area with my patented gas bombs as the men were scooping up money. Then Selina would immediately have to start firing gas grenades through the windows of Isley’s hideout while I joined in on the assault on the house.

Years ago, I’d developed a tear-gas grenade that would not only incapacitate the target but also quickly put them to sleep… It was a nasty colourless stuff that Wayne Enterprises had been trying to perfect for years now… And I just happened to have two cases of this military-grade chemical weapon in the back of my Jeep.

Call it a field trial.

Even with that kind of weaponry, it was still a risky plan. We’d have to react fast if anything unexpected came up and Selina would have to be able to move in case something went wrong. But if we _did_ pull this off, it would simply be a matter of retrieving Dick and then calling the cops.

Neat and tidy.

Which brought me back to the Selina Kyle problem again… If everything went according to plan, Dick would be safe and the bad guys would be arrested… But I also knew that I had a responsibility to turn Selina over to the Police. The Courts would ultimately decide her fate.

My convalescing co-pilot for this mission was a fugitive from the law, currently Gotham’s Public Enemy Number One… A quick call to the Precinct had confirmed Ivy’s previous boast… Commissioner Gordon _had_ been found clutching a red wig and suffering from a nervous breakdown.

Which meant that Ivy had gotten her addictive hooks into Gordon.

And if Gotham’s top cop had been corrupted, just how far had the beautiful-but-deadly botanist infiltrated Gotham’s Police?… Those vials of Need in Selina’s apartment _could_ have been planted, which meant that other cops were involved… Or it could simply mean that Selina was lying and that she wasn’t as innocent as she claimed to be...

Christ, it wouldn’t be the first time…

How much of Selina’s patchwork story about this whole sex drug scandal did I actually believe?...

The part about Ivy infecting Selina with toxic mould was apparently true, but I still wondered what had caused Ivy to do such a thing in the first place?... Selina’s flippant explanation of Judson Caspian’s new redheaded girlfriend doing something so lethal to a woman she had only just met seemed unlikely and farfetched…

Was there something else going on between these two femme fatales?

Had Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley been partners in this targeted sex scheme from the very start?... Based on the number of wealthy men Selina Kyle had been spotted with since her recent release from jail, that scenario seemed plausible… In fact, the attractive Miss Kyle had wasted precious little time in dating some of Gotham’s richest men since her release...

Including me.

I suddenly realized that her motive may _not_ have been securing one of these men in matrimony as I had previously suspected... I now had the unsettling feeling that her intentions were far more devious than simple wedlock… If a skinflint like Walter Hedges had donated his entire fortune to the Amazon Rain Forest Partnership, how many more of these other men had as well?

And then there was Selina’s little strap-on adventure with my throat... She had certainly seemed _much_ more in control of that situation than the Need-addicted Judson Caspian had been… In fact, Caspian had seemed to worship her, willing to carry out her every whim…

Was Judson Caspian yet another in a long line of Kyle and Isley’s many male victims?… He certainly fit the profile.

And yet I knew that Selina actually _did_ have feelings for me… Catwoman had been burning a torch for Batman for years now... While her motives may have been difficult to decipher (even for the world’s greatest detective), her romantic feelings towards me had never been in doubt…

I was convinced that Miss Kyle wanted an entirely different sort of engagement for us than sparring partners…

Even though she was a pathological liar, parts of her story were always true... You simply had to figure out _which_ parts… It was as though when Selina spoke, she left a trail of breadcrumbs sprinkled amongst a sea of red herrings pointing in the different directions…

The notion occurred to me that Selina’s old feelings for Batman may have caused a potential riff in her possible relationship with Isley… Selina wouldn’t want Bruce Wayne to become a mindless sex slave if she actually knew my secret identity… Which meant that she must have had a pretty good idea of who Batman was _before_ she kicked my sorry ass last night.

Had Isley _forced_ her to go after me?

Whatever her role in this whole sordid mess had been, my gut told me that the lovely Selina Kyle was now up to her pretty green eyes and that I was her only ticket out. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t just walk away this time. If nothing else, I needed her help to get Dick out of Isley’s clutches...

I silently prayed that the mousetrap I was now walking into hadn’t been set by the former Catwoman. After all, there was the chance they were _still_ partners… As the questions of Selina Kyle’s intentions bounced against the insides of my skull like claustrophobic bullets ricocheting against a brick wall, my nose suddenly caught the pungent and distinctive odour of cigarette smoke…

I looked over and found Selina ravenously sucking back a Menthol cigarette in the passenger seat, seemingly indifferent to the biological war now happening inside of her battered lungs.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!... Put that cigarette out, Selina.”

Lost in the rapture of nicotine, she was enjoying her cigarette far too much to check her response in time.

“Christ… You sound just like my father.”

“You were smoking when you were eleven?!”

She suddenly laughed like a young girl, full of promise and joy and long and loud… There was something here, something that I should have delved deeper into…

Instead, the enigmatic Selina Kyle crushed her cigarette into the Jeep’s ashtray in a staccato rhythm, fixing me with those playful green eyes while insane sparks of mystery danced along her emerald irises like mad fireflies at dusk…

She seemed much more like her old self.

“Well, well… There’s still a little bit of the Detective rolling around in that big old brain of yours, isn’t there?… But you still haven’t figured out who I really am, have you?”

“Why don’t you enlighten me then?”

As we entered the old dirt road that would take us near Senator Cathcart’s property, Selina suddenly leaned against me, stretching her long arms around my shoulders as she enticingly whispered her hot reply into my ear while the stink of cigarette smoke still burned on her breath.

“But I _can’t_ tell you the answer, dearest… It’s against the rules… You have to guess.”

She was the only woman I’d ever met who could go from laying at Death’s door to frisky as a kitten in a matter of mere seconds. There was a hint of passion in those hot whispers - but something wild and dangerous as well. Buried beneath beautiful curves and a sharp mind, there had always been the current of madness shining behind those perceptive green eyes.

We had both warmed our souls against the fires of madness in our own ways, but we couldn’t let ourselves become the symbols of our past. Not now. Not when Dick needed me.

“Selina, we don’t have time for this… There are things about you I may never know.”

“But I want you to guess… It'll be fun... You need my help, don’t you?... Or perhaps you think you can save your darling Dick all by yourself?... Your poor, helpless, silly little Dick…”

After her mean-spirited antics this morning, Selina had managed to touch a raw nerve. I pushed her away, glaring with harsh eyes until she responded by simply folding her arms and pouting. I was growing tired of the childish antics…

“Why do you hate Richard so much?”

“Why do you love him? He’s been nothing but a burden to you.”

I had to set the record straight and defend Dick’s honour. Even though I was strangely attracted to her, I knew there was no future between us and I had to tell her that.

I still knew where my heart was…

“Selina… I know you have hopes for us… But you have to know that I don’t love you… I’m in love with Richard and I have been for years… And that’s not going to change… What happened between us last night was a mistake…”

“Funny, I look at it the other way around… Last night was probably the best thing that could have ever happened to you… But if you honestly believe that I’m the mistake, then let me ask you a question, Bruce Wayne… Why didn’t you prevent me from coming with you now?... You had at least four good opportunities to take me out in the Cave, but you didn’t… Why is that?”

It was actually a fair question. I could have easily incapacitated her after the injection or even forced her out of the Jeep twenty minutes ago. And I wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to help me.

“Because I told you that I would take you…”

“And you always do what you say?... _Hardly_ … No Bruce, you brought me along because you’ve still got Batman’s instincts… There’s still a part of you way down that knows I’m still the best damned shot you’ve got at survival… Maybe the _only_ shot you’ve got of making it through this cataclysm… And that dark part knows that I’m just as scary as you _ever_ were…

You may not have realized it yet, but there’s still a piece of Batman somewhere in your troubled mind that’s figured out when Superman is gone, you’re _next_ …

So let me lay it all out for you, Bruce… You need to get your fucking eyes off of your Dick and start looking at what’s going on… We’re being targeted, one-by-one, all of us… You’ve lost more friends and foes than you’ll ever realize… And while you’re trying to play the happy homemaker with your little fuck-buddy, the enemy keeps getting closer...

And don’t think for a second that these creeps will scratch your name off of their hit list just because you don’t _want_ to be Batman anymore… If anything, it’ll just make you an easier target… Especially since you don’t have a goddamned clue as to what’s really been going on around here… You’ll never see it coming…

Look hero, if you’re actually choosing to turn your back on being Batman, I get it… You can survive as Bruce Wayne… But I hope you’re smart enough to realize that if you do that, you’ll need me as your partner _far_ more than some gay cop who consistently fantasizes about Batman saving him from the big, bad world…

Look, I believe you… I know you love him… But if you truly love him, I think that deep down, you _know_ that kid’s a liability… You can’t save him… They’ll use him against you… Hell, they may _already_ be using him against you… Bruce, I’m the best hope you have.”

Part of me knew that she was just trying to frighten me into embracing her paranoid conspiracy theory…

And the other part knew that she was doing a damned good job of it.

“Selina… _Please_ … If you know what happened to Superman this morning, tell me.”

I studied her face intensely for _any_ telltale signs, any little indication that she was somehow involved with Clark’s sudden disappearance… But I found none... Instead, I watched as her own considerable mind whirled with different possibilities and scenarios before she answered.

“I don’t know… But I think it’s worth finding out.”

Another mystery to investigate… _Later_ … But since Selina seemed so eager to lay her cards on the table, maybe it was time to call her bluff…

“Alright, I believe you about Superman… But are you partners with Pamela Isley?”

A pause and a sly grin.

“What sort of partner tries to kill the other one?”

“That’s not an answer, Selina.”

“It was a question.”

Fine, I’d play her little game for now…

“Alright, here’s some more observations… You don’t need Isley’s money, or anyone else’s money for that matter… You’re not just a cat burglar with a jewel fetish. You ran the Riddler’s finances until he was incarcerated fifteen years ago... And after that, you ran his entire criminal organization...

You’ve built a world-class reputation as a shadow financier, funding various multi-million dollar crimes all over the world… God knows, there’s even a possibility you’re as wealthy as I am… So there was no need for you to move back into the extortion business… Why take such a stupid risk and partner up with a neophyte like Isley?”

Selina clapped her hands in glee, her school-girl grin had now blossomed into a full-fledged smile since I had finally decided to play her game. She quickly leaned over and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

“Bravo!... See! I _knew_ you were a clever boy… Who knew the Dark Knight wore a white collar under that black cowl…”

“I may not have taken a hand’s-on approach to running Wayne Enterprises Miss Kyle, but I assure you that I’ve _always_ followed its balance sheet very closely to ensure that my company is being run efficiently and ethically... And that financial expertise has served me well as Batman while investigating the upper echelons of organized crime… The money always flows to the top.”

Selina now studied me carefully as though watching the patterns of my thoughts. I had the feeling that she had gleaned much more about me than I had about her during this chat.

“You’re correct, I’ve done a little money-lending in my time… But while you were following the money trail, you’ve overlooked the obvious, Detective… How is it that a sweet young girl like myself was able to suddenly take over such a large and illegal operation like the Riddler’s?... I was merely a bright-eyed child back then.”

My mind worked out the math… Selina Kyle would have been twenty-one when the Riddler had been last incarcerated… While that _was_ young to be a crime boss, she had been a part of Nigma’s well-established criminal empire since the tender age of fourteen.

“Let’s see… You’re smart… And you’ve always been able to manipulate men… I’m guessing that you made some _strategic_ alliances and calculated moves...”

My female passenger pantomimed shock and then laughed playfully at me.

“Bruce!... Are you suggesting that I _slept_ my way to the top?!”

“I would call it _manoeuvred_ … You could have easily played fellow rivals off against one another, reducing the playing field until you had ensured your ascension…”

My disappointed passenger drew a deeply frustrated sigh after my answer.

“A charming personality and a great ass will only take you so far, dearest… Just ask your darling Dick if you don’t believe me… But for what it’s worth, I _didn’t_ fuck my way to the top.”

“ _Before_ his incarceration… I’d once suspected that… you and the Riddler… had been lovers when he took you off the streets… I know he likes children.”

Peels of laughter suddenly rang out from the passenger seat before Selina stopped and caught her fleeting breath, her thoughts cast adrift in past memories.

“Oh, Bruce… Dear old Eddie’s as queer as the day is long… And as alluring as I may have been at fourteen, I’m afraid that the Riddler has a _very_ disturbing taste for boys dressed as Robin that I never could quite comprehend… _Although_ … In his defence, he did mention that he tried a woman once - just to be equitable… But after that failed experiment, he happily went back to his little Robins.”

“Jail’s _far_ too good for a fiend like him… I’ll never forgive Edward Nigma for what he did to poor Dick…”

“Oh, I think dear Eddie’s made his amends… I must admit that a female Robin _would_ have been quite an interesting development though... ‘Rebecca’ Grayson has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Look, let’s not talk about Dick’s ordeal anymore… So how were you able to take over the Riddler’s operation at such a young age?”

“That’s what _you_ have to tell _me_ , lover… If you’d like, we can continue this little chat tonight while we’re cuddled in bed… I must admit that it’s nice to see that you’ve finally taken an interest in me, Bruce... But I still don’t think you’re fully aware of what I could bring to the table.”

“I’m not sure I _want_ to know… We’re almost there… Let’s just focus on saving Dick right now and then we’ll figure out our next move... I can see the house now.”

The change in her mood was immediate... Her cold-eyed stare seemed to pierce the windshield as she followed my pointed finger towards a large country home nestled in the trees, now less than a quarter-of-a-mile away.

As we rolled to a stop in the shadows of tall pines, Selina had the hard glare of a gunfighter, her eyes never straying from our target. I had the distinct impression that there was some old score to be settled, that bad blood would finally be spilled before the sun had set upon this day...

As she stepped out of the Jeep, she turned that laser-intensity stare back upon me as I watched the venom drip from her cold reply.

“ _You_ can focus on saving Dick… I only came here for Pamela Isley.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action, but I needed to lay some careful groundwork before the fireworks start. Any guesses who Selina Kyle really is?
> 
>  **Next Chapter:** Ivy takes on a little more Dick than she can handle!


	26. The Dressage of Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The formidable Ivy engages once again in her favourite equestrian sport but soon realizes that she may have taken on a little more stud than even she can handle… 
> 
> Giddy up!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dressage is an Olympic equestrian sport where horses are expected to perform difficult routines from memory.
> 
> Bucephalus was the fabled steed of Alexander the Great, one of the most famous horses of Classical history.
> 
> Mnemosyne was the personification of Memory in Greek mythology. With Zeus, she is the mother of the nine Muses governing inspiration for literature, science and the arts.

 

**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
The Dressage of Dick Grayson**

 

With Pamela Isley, the first taste of Heaven also began the inevitable descent into Hell…

Ivy’s slender hand delicately stroked Richard’s slick shaft, her soft touch fanning the raging fires of passion within his burning loins, spreading the chemical wildfire throughout his bound body until it threatened to consume his very soul. Her sex drug had penetrated into his blood system so that her rhythmic touch was soon becoming his entire sensual world, his sole reason for existence...

Dick was losing himself. In a last ditch effort gain control of these newborn desires, he attempted to plunge his fevered consciousness into mindless meditation…

To no avail.

The captive Richard Grayson feared that it was only a matter of time now before his well-honed mind irrevocably snapped and became something _far_ more primitive… Something that he couldn’t allow himself to become... The beast of his primal lust stalked the perimeters of his reason while whatever fleeting resistance still remaining to him was slowly being bled away…

Cast aside by Ivy’s lithe hand as she delighted in all twelve inches of his most vulnerable flesh.

“Ivy… Please… I can’t… Not with a woman.”

In response his desperate plea, this stunning seductress smiled like the naughty girl who’d chosen ‘Dare’ in a high-stakes game of Spin the Bottle, slowly bringing her full lips closer to her captive’s flushed earlobe while her soft, crimson locks tumbled across his shoulder, causing sparks of arousal to streak across the synapses of hot flesh as she whispered her heavenly secrets to him…

“A _woman_?... I am no mere woman, Richard… I am a Goddess… And you will know me as such when I grant you Paradise... But first, you must prove yourself worthy of my touch... You must foreswear all that you have ever held Holy and worship only me… You will submit to me completely, body and soul…”

Dick gasped as this redheaded witch suddenly buried her white teeth into his hot neck, his body roiling in a sudden spasm of ecstasy while the only pain he felt was from the explosion of rushing blood along his pulsating shaft. His inflamed penis was now _begging_ for relief, desperate for Ivy’s small hand to continue stroking its substantial, quivering flesh until he was finally granted relief in a mind-numbing tidal orgasm…

But instead, she let it go.

The loss of her touch was agonizing, coupled with the desperation of witnessing this desirable woman stand up beside him and slowly unfasten her tight black skirt, seductively rolling her hips as the clinging fabric leisurely - almost unwillingly - slipped to her ankles, guided along the black stockings which adorned her long, shapely legs.

Her wet, lacy panties soon followed the path of the first fallen garment.

As Dick nervously stared at Ivy’s Need-glistening labia nestled between soft mounds of red curls, the twenty-five year old man realized that he had never actually seen a naked woman this close before. To him, there was something strangely exciting and forbidden about her smooth sex, a rare and delicate flower which had never been meant for him to pluck.

As the young man stared, Ivy carefully considered her captive’s evident fascination with her exposed femininity. The scientist’s natural curiosity piqued as she contrasted Dick’s muscle-bound and manly body against the boyish curiosity now pressed into his handsome face - as his blue-eyed stare marvelled at what lay between her legs in marked fascination.

It suddenly dawned upon her.

“Have you ever been with a woman, Richard?”

“… No.”

Ivy suddenly grinned like a Cheshire cat being given a prize canary in a gilded cage. This splendid Adonis had _never_ been with a woman before… And she had at least thirty minutes before the wealthy Bruce Wayne was delivered to her doorstep. In that half-an-hour, the wicked Pamela Isley could take an obscene amount of pleasure in welcoming her newest acquisition to the joys of heterosexuality...

A deliciously fiendish thought suddenly popped into her head as the malicious Ivy wondered how just quickly she could break this man’s will… Would young Richard be ready to finish off his own adopted father by the time Wayne arrived?... A little _too_ soon perhaps… After all, Gordon had resisted her demands to kill for over a month before his mind had finally snapped beneath her corruptive will.

Nevertheless, even if his adopted ward couldn’t do it, Bruce Wayne _would_ die this day… And his death would mark the ultimate culmination of her work here in the drab and dirty city of Gotham. This was the final hour of the Batman, and with his death her contract was fulfilled. She would be granted the key to immortality from her _other_ man-toy…

She had played a dangerous game so it was only fitting that she should allow herself a little fun with Wayne’s delectable ward to celebrate her success.

Ivy chuckled softly as she slowly unbuttoned her shimmering white blouse, her green eyes dancing over Richard’s sweat-glistened body until she finally allowed her discarded shirt to lazily tumble to the floor. She delighted in his guilty attentions, the young man hopelessly transfixed as she unfastened her bra, revealing perfect pale mounds of soft flesh crowned with tight pink nipples at their snowy peaks...

As if sensing his innermost desires, Ivy slowly ran her thumbs back-and-forth across her delicate nipples to make them rock-hard while her copper hair shimmered across her shoulders like fire on freshly fallen snow. The effect on her captive was hypnotising.

Tied to the bed, Dick knew he was in serious trouble. His initial desire to escape was quickly being replaced with an overwhelming desire to be possessed by the beautiful Ivy. He had never wanted a woman sexually before, but now he would willingly die to have her… As he watched her slowly strip away her clothes, there came the inescapable conclusion that only this evil woman could _ever_ satisfy his desires, no matter what the damned consequences would be…

Like a caged animal, what had started off as a concealed bid for freedom was now quickly turning into a mad desire to simply seize this exquisite beauty and indulge in her mysterious feminine curves, sculpted in alabaster skin. Oblivious to the pain, his fingers continued to desperately work the ropes binding his wrists to the metal bed frame in a frantic attempt to escape and find their way to her perfect body...

When the disrobed Ivy reached over and gently placed her finger upon his breastbone, Dick’s struggling abruptly stopped as his entire world became focused upon this single point of heavenly contact. As she slowly dug her fingernail into his craving flesh, he thought his struggling sanity would finally collapse, his last rational thought now desperately clinging to the edge of reason as it dangled perilously above a fiery abyss.

His stunning captor then carefully traced the crevice between his tightened pectorals with her outstretched fingertip, continuing her tactile exploration downwards while Dick only gasped in quick breaths between moans of audible desire, shaking beneath her faint caress as her fingertip slowly moved lower across his dividing line. He was melting beneath that sensation, her touch burning away the bounds of restraint to free the animal inside.

When Pamela Isley affectionately ran all four fingers over the hard curves of Dick’s pronounced abdominals, she smiled privately as her hand was forced to move beneath the massive and stiff shaft protruding like a fleshy cannon across this amazing landscape.

Richard Grayson was beautiful and he was hers…

She marvelled at his manhood, the largest cock she had ever seen. Her fingers continued to trace the incredibly taut body this enormous shaft was hovering above, this tight young physique which caused her to unexpectedly swoon with hot desire as she felt an almost forgotten rush of excitement between her legs.

She wanted him in her…

The scheming botanist sighed in ecstatic approval as she glanced greedily upon her latest conquest and all that he had to offer. After the loathsome and bloated older men that she had been forced to seduce over the past three months, this perfect specimen of chiselled manhood was _exactly_ the pleasant reprieve she so desperately needed.

Truly, young Richard was a magnificent stud…

Her own Bucephalus to tame and ride onto glorious victory.

And she _would_ ride him…

Like the conquering hero of old, Ivy stepped onto the bed and placed her nylon-clad feet on either side of Dick’s head, triumphantly standing over her vanquished foe. As the curvy redhead slowly lowered herself onto Dick’s face, her stocking-encased legs folding across his outstretched arms to further subdue him, while her moistened ass and crimson snatch soon found a perfect saddle upon his obedient and handsome countenance.

Men had to be taught their place in her world…

“Your Goddess finds this virgin sacrifice acceptable, Richard… But you must learn how to pray at my altar… Speak your muffled prayers to your Goddess so that you may taste of my divine will… Now… Pleasure your Master!”

Dick’s tongue instinctively shot into her Need-drenched orifices as an ecstatic Ivy vigorously rubbed her pelvis hard against his eager face. With each thrust, Richard felt his own mind slipping further away with additional exposure to her drug, his hesitation quickly being replaced by the physical sensations of her wants and desires as they raced along her hot responsive flesh to manifest within his thoughts.

As he darted upwards along her clitoris, his beautiful Goddess reached down and grabbed tight handfuls of his dark hair as though they were his reins, pulling with all her might to force his subservient tongue even deeper into her dark mysteries of her while she shouted commands above.

In her musky darkness, the passage of time became meaningless to him...

Dick had no conception of how long she rode him this way, of how long she had encased his lust-addled consciousness within her own sex while he continually sought to appease her with his unspoken obedience. He sought only her happiness, his tongue aligned to her every breath and gasp, devoted solely to the sensations of her mounted pleasure.

Careful devotions which had borne sweet fruit.

He felt a shudder and a moan above him - a flood of pleasure that seemed to flow inwards and into her very core… A deep and distant part of him realized that this must be her orgasm. His shuddering Goddess seemed pleased with his sacrifice as she withdrew her hips from his face and then allowed him to see the light once more.

The light which revealed her heavenly beauty.

His straining body arched in anticipation as she slid herself down across his midsection to where his massive erection patiently awaited for her, a Goddess descending towards her Earthly faithful… A rasping gasp of white-hot pleasure was followed by the incredible rapture of Paradise as she carefully slid his aching penis inside her, encasing its blessed tip into the consecrated folds of her soft divinity.

As he instinctively drove his powerful hips upwards to force himself further into that incredible tightness, his efforts were met with a hard slap across his face followed by a harsh glare from his Goddess which caused him to pause…

“No!!!... Stay down!... You’re _far_ too big… Just the tip... _Mmm_ … Good horsey… That’s all I need… Now lie still while I enjoy you.”

With every ounce of will left to him, Dick fought against his natural instincts to thrust upwards and into her, weighing his hips down with nothing more than obedient tenacity, somehow preventing himself from indulging when Ivy’s moist Paradise remained so agonizingly and tantalizingly near, with nothing more than his enraptured tip buried into her glorious passage.

As his pale-skinned Goddess knelt above his manhood and limited her pleasure to his first three inches, the floodgates of Dick’s Need-saturated mind suddenly burst open as overwhelming delirium poured through the canals of his nervous system. The metal bed frame below them shuttered as the bonds of rope which had secured his wrists began to give way to the powerful arms now demanding to be freed.

With the lubrication of his feverish sweat, Dick swiftly pulled his right wrist out of the slick coils of hemp, bringing the freed fingers of his right hand to loosen the knots of his left. While the rapt Pamela Isley continued to tenderly rock her hips far above Richard’s hips, she suddenly felt his muscular body move beneath her, becoming fully aware too late that her captive had now freed _both_ his hands…

“Richard, what are you doing?... OOOHHHH!!!”

In one rapid movement, Dick’s powerful body - devoid of both reason and restraint - brought his muscular chest against Ivy’s pert breasts, frantically embracing her slender figure with strong arms that would no longer be denied her sacred pleasures. As she felt herself being drawn downwards, skewered onto his enormous manhood, her sharp words of protest were lost in a sudden shriek of pain which slowly transformed into a harmonious decrescendo of pleasure as this Adonis filled her.

Dick’s hands intertwined into her hair, yanking her head backwards as her eyes rolled upwards. He took command of her arching back and almost crushed her gasping torso into his own. His powerful hands frantically sought out every inch of her, rubbing against the curves of her exposed flesh until they tightly seized her hips. Like a force of nature, this extraordinary man continued to slide her down upon his incredible length, far past the point that _any_ man had ever taken her before.

He was primal. He was wild, frightening, unstoppable…

Pamela Isley murmured hard consonants of irrational passion as she felt Dick’s enormous manhood push past her cervix, stopping just short of her ovaries as Richard Grayson buried all twelve inches into her depths. His ravenous mouth sought out her swollen nipples as she dug her incomprehensible fingers into his hair, struggling for a handhold on reality before her own mind was carried away by his mad currents of lust…

He devoured her and he filled her. He was pain yet pleasure.

She was weightless to him, a frail vessel battered against the rocks of his undeniable power, swept aside by the tempestuous oceans of angry desire eager to seal her fate to the wailing of her own passionate Siren song. He was the mighty Zeus to her beautiful Mnemosyne - her wails of pleasure the unborn Muses dancing unseen in the air before their birth had even been consecrated.

His forced her in and out of himself, a storm of passion enveloping her soft salty flesh as it crashed against his rocky shores, battered beneath penetrating waves of shuddering primal need, and yet her legs coiled around his core, throwing herself against the wild mercies of this fierce tempest with no choice left to her but to ride out this relentless tempest.

As her mind threatened to capsize into the foamy, raging ecstasy between them, Ivy felt the sudden rush of his hot seed spill into her womb like an epiphany, the prophecy of his line told against the storm before the history of her own. The spreading warmth of his semen filled her empty vessel as their hurricane of physical passion broke in breathless unison, lighting the eastern horizon of hope against the barren darkness of isolation.

It was incredible but she knew this wasn’t love… This was base instinct. The poetry of countless generations written in genetic code now being spoken within her, a language composed of only four letters more powerful than any scripture, the secret of life itself.

A secret that the she had studied well.

Pressed against the powerful body of her unruly conquest, Ivy secretly smiled… She had meant to tame this horse, but her beautiful stallion was not so easily tamed… Like all good studs, he had a rebellious streak in him, deceptive and powerful… But she _would_ break him... In fact, she would take great delight in conquering her lovely and defiant Bucephalus, eventually bending him to her every whim and desire…

Until he learned to worship the very ground beneath her feet.

Her enjoyable fantasies of dominating the young Richard Grayson were rudely interrupted when one of Darrk’s men suddenly burst into the bedroom, defying her strict instructions to _not_ be disturbed. Ivy’s initial rage at this trespass upon her most sacred ritual was soon replaced by a seething anger for anyone who would dare to defile her earthly temple…

“Mistress, we are under attack!”

Pamela Isley’s pointed question to her hired man was never answered… She watched in stark panic as the armed guard suddenly gripped his eyes in agony, tears forming beneath his fingers while he stumbled towards her…

Within seconds, this man was lying unconscious on the floor below while her untamed Richard – who was still within her –suddenly held his own blue eyes in pure anguish and laboured for poisoned breath…

Until he too was rendered unconscious, falling backwards onto the bed while the acrid smell of an invisible gas stung her nostrils…

 

* * *

 

Any doubts Bruce Wayne may have had as to Selina’s recent recovery or her ability to fire a grenade launcher were immediately put to rest as she placed two shots of tear gas grenades directly upwind of the six men gathered around him as they frantically collected spilled cash… Bruce quickly put on his own concealed gasmask and breathed a filtered sigh of relief as he watched these six armed men clutch their eyes in sudden agony and thrash madly before succumbing to the gas’s powerful sedative effects.

The gas was working as intended.

As Bruce retrieved his own hidden grenades from the briefcase, he watched as Selina placed another shot directly through the estate’s front window. Seconds later, he managed to lob another canister through the smashed window before entering and stepping over the unconscious body of one of Ivy’s men…

Where he quickly found two more unconscious armed guards with rifles. Not wanting to take any chances, Bruce quickly tossed another grenade down the hallway before taking the time to handcuff these comatose men. His previous research had indicated that they _should_ be out for awhile, but this chemical weapon had never actually been tested in the field.

Christ, he should have used something nasty and clever like this years ago…

Standing there, his mind inadvertently raced backwards in time to the rooftop battles he’d engaged in with Selina long ago, where Catwoman had actually fought him to a standstill… It still bothered him that she was _that_ good. In his formative years as Batman, Bruce Wayne had trained under the true masters of the Orient until he had perfected ancient techniques to become one of the greatest fighters of his generation…

And yet, in his prime, she had _still_ fought him to a standstill.

Bruce had often believed that he’d held back because Selina was a woman, that he’d simply underestimated her. The fact remained that as Batman, he had once fought an entire ninja clan with far less skills in the martial arts than Selina Kyle... Once again, he wondered how a homeless girl growing up on the mean streets of Gotham had ever received such specialized training.

Bruce sighed beneath his visor… Another mystery… He should be thankful that at least her startling skill set also seemed to include marksmanship with grenade launchers. So far so good…

As he finished handcuffing the men, Selina joined him wearing the gasmask Bruce had provided her with. A grenade launcher slung over her shoulder completed her strange new look of a baggy grey velour tracksuit which Alfred had purchased earlier that morning - which seemed more at home in a Bingo Parlour than on a battlefield.

Bruce wasn’t worried about how she looked right now though…

“Where the Hell did you learn how to shoot a grenade launcher?!”

Selina only grinned and winked at him through the gasmask’s visor, her coy response muffled by its filters.

“Secret.”

Of course it was… Bruce realized that he really _did_ need to do a lot more digging into her puzzling background… And he would… later.

The next room they entered was a massive kitchen where three more men in business suits were sprawled out unconscious on the floor. Selina quickly fired off two more canisters upstairs before examining these well-dressed men…

Bruce’s eye was suddenly caught by the paperwork carefully spread across the kitchen table… A quick scan revealed that these were various legal charitable documents bearing his name and awaiting his signature, documents which could have removed his entire fortune faster than a set of lock picks ever could.

So this had been Isley’s plan all along… The same extortive fate which had already befallen a number of Gotham’s most successful businessmen as they had been hooked on her Need drug and then forced to sign over everything they had to her ‘charity’... Dick had been her bait.

Selina’s attention was drawn to one man in particular on the kitchen’s hardwood floor.

“Oh my God, Bruce… That’s Eben Darrk…”

Selina’s face had become void of colour, wide frightened eyes glowing in an ashen landscape of terror, fixed upon the insentient man lying on the floor… Bruce recognized the name… Doctor Ebeneezer Darrk, a well-known medical research industrialist whose family had also been in the Asian import business for generations now… Very rich and very powerful.

Had Isley been extorting money from Darrk as well?

As the trembling Selina Kyle steadied herself on the stainless steel countertop, Bruce seized his opportunity and pounced. Selina was so fast that he may never get another chance… In one quick motion, the man who had been the Dark Knight handcuffed her stationary wrist to the handle of a built-in dishwasher, the metallic click of his cuffs sounding like a Judge’s gavel as they snapped shut to seal her fate.

He knew they wouldn’t hold her for long, but they wouldn’t have to. As she instinctively attempted to pull her newly-bound wrist away, Selina stared at him with bewildered eyes, seemingly unaware of the seditious ploy Bruce had just performed and his justification.

“I’m sorry, Selina… It had to be this way… Alfred called the Police thirty minutes after we left... They should be arriving here any minute now... You’ll be charged as an accomplice…”

Even though she had been instrumental in the rescue so far, Bruce Wayne couldn’t risk letting Selina continue on and get her hands upon an unconscious Pamela Isley. He couldn’t risk letting Selina taking revenge on the one witness who could indict her if she _was_ guilty of this crime.

It was a tough decision, but as he had done throughout his entire vigilante career, Bruce had elected to allow the criminal courts to decide Selina Kyle’s fate. They would decide whether she was be found innocent or guilty for her part in this whole sordid sex drug caper… A part of him wished that it didn’t have to happen this way, that he had somehow betrayed her trust…

And yet, her passionate plea unnerved him.

“Bruce… You don’t understand… That’s Eben Darrk… It was never just Pamela Isley… This means the League… They must know about you… Oh Christ, it was them all along… You have to get out of here!!!”

“Don’t worry, I will… But not without Dick… I’ll testify on your behalf in court, Selina.”

“Court?!... Bruce… Don’t you get it?… They’re going to kill us!... She sold you out… It must have been the League who’s been hunting us all along… Which means that you’re next!... For the love of God, RUN!!!”

He knew that Selina must have been referring to the mysterious League of Assassins… A shadowy cartel of contract killers whose headquarters were rumoured to be centered in Asia, yet whose existence had never been verified… An urban myth spread amongst the criminals of the violent underworld like some fairy tale…

Obviously Selina felt that this League had some nefarious connection to Ebeneezer Darrk…

But first things first. He was here to save Dick.

Selina was still pleading with him from the kitchen as Bruce carefully made his way upstairs, his apprehension increased with each step, until he finally tossed his last two gas canisters down opposite hallways to ensure that he wouldn’t encounter any more nasty surprises.

There was one thing that was bothering him as he stepped over a comatose guard though…

The goons lying on the grass outside were all well-known thugs from Gotham, yet the guards _inside_ the house were all Asian, dangerous men who were completely unknown to him… And he had spent his entire adult life studying criminals.

And then there was that other thing that was dancing along the frayed edges of his mind…

That overwhelming look of abject terror in Selina’s eyes… No actor in the world could have faked that awful look… This brash woman whom seldom showed fear was now deathly afraid…

As Bruce entered the master bedroom, he suddenly found the prize he was looking for… Dick! His spectacular and unconscious boy was naked, Richard’s erect cock still coated in Ivy’s sex drug and quivering. The bitch had obviously been amusing herself with poor Dick while she waited, but at least he was still alive.

Bruce couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Dick’s muscular sleeping body and breathing a silent prayer to have found him alive... He’d made it in time. As he quickly unfastened the ropes around his boy’s feet, he noted with pride that Dick had _almost_ freed himself, having slipped out of the coils of hemp which had bound his hands. His little Robin had always been a good escape artist and now it seemed that the man had remembered those hard lessons in the Cave.

With any luck, they’d laugh about all this tomorrow.

“C’mon old chum, let’s get you out of here...”

It was the distinctive sound of a revolver’s hammer cocking from behind him that caused the kneeling Bruce Wayne to suddenly twist around…

Where he found a naked and flushed Pamela Isley standing behind him in the shadows of the bedroom door, pointing a .38 revolver directly at his head, seemingly immune to the effects of the toxic knockout tear gas contaminating the room... Bruce slowly raised his hands.

He didn’t like that pretty little smile as it curled across her crimson lips at all…

“Well Mr. Wayne, it seems that you may have overlooked signing a few legal documents on your way up here... Let us rectify that little oversight before we move onto _other_ business… Oh, and you needn’t worry about freeing your precious Dick… He’d only find his way back to me like a lost little bird… You see, he’s found himself in _very_ good hands now… _Mine_.”

 


	27. Late February, 1946

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections of the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter transpires in late February, 1946 - only months after World War Two had ended. It is exactly thirty-one years and six months before the story's current timeline of August 1977 and reveals one of this story's major plot twists.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
Late February, 1946**

 

 

For what must have been the thousandth time, young Maria Gattino stared down at the simple silver engagement ring adorning her left ring finger as it shone in the pale grey light of a Gotham winter morning and smiled brightly. It was strange how this small sparkling rock made her so happy, but it did. The promise of a life shared...

It may not have been as expensive as others, but it was all she needed. An engagement ring from the man she loved given to her on Valentine’s Day…

Months after he had returned from the war in the Pacific, her Brian had finally bent down on one knee and given her this ring with the promise of a Spring wedding. It wouldn’t be fancy, but it would be a wedding they so desperately needed. They needed to put the nightmares of the past four years behind them and face their future together.

Even though the war had ended, many of the men who had returned to Gotham still seemed to carry the horrors of it within their hearts. Her own brave Brian had come back a changed man, so different from the brash eighteen-year-old who had gotten onto that big grey metal ship four years ago, eager and ready to conquer the world.

Instead, it had been the world which had subdued him.

He had survived the war and he had returned a changed man. The war hadn’t been easy on any of them, but it was over now. Life would move on, she knew this…

There was a determined air of optimism in Gotham this year, as though a great rebuilding was about to take place, a new hope for the future. Brian had finally gotten a job in construction and Maria had taken up cleaning houses for extra money, almost sad to leave the factory job she had held for the past two years before the men had returned.

She was still surprised at how strong she had gotten working on the factory floor for twelve hours a day these past two years. Every woman who had worked in the munitions factory was tough, and lovely little Maria Gattino had gotten tough too.

She had to be…

She knew Brian would come around. He had a job now, they’d be married in a couple of months and it would all be better. He’d get better… A good woman like her could do a man like him a world of good. He’d slowly forget about the horrors of war and start confiding in her instead of in the bottom of an empty bottle of rum. He just needed some time to put the war behind him...

A lot of men did.

As Maria Gattino retrieved the key to the prestigious Nigma residence from her purse, she once again thanked her lucky stars to have such an affluent client. If she could land a few more houses like the Nigma’s – ones with rich ladies who were too busy with their social clubs, shopping and fundraisers to bother cleaning their own homes – she could support both of them.

These days, every dollar counted and cleaning jobs were tough to come by.

As she quickly let herself into the Nigma residence and locked the door behind her, she was happy to leave the chill of the cold Gotham winter air behind her. This winter had been especially cold and she had never wanted one to end as much as this one. Maria Gattino carefully took off her boots and jacket, preparing to get to work – when she was surprised to smell cigarette smoke wafting towards her from inside the house.

No one was supposed to be home this morning.

“Mrs. Nigma?... Mr. Nigma?”

His sudden appearance in the hallway shocked her, a tall dark-haired young man who placed one hand against the wall as to bar her entry. The other hand pressed a smouldering menthol cigarette to his lips and reflected crimson against dark piercing green eyes. She realized that he couldn’t have been any older than she was, most likely younger.

After a moment of intense inspection, he answered her.

“I’m Mr. Nigma… Junior.”

He wore dark dress slacks with an unbuttoned bright green shirt, a vibrant colour so rarely seen these days. His dark stare silently looked her over while he drew smoke from his cigarette, its embers glowing red in the darkened hallway as he watched her. His black hair was slicked back, revealing a definitive widow’s peak - although long strands of the unruly hair still tumbled forward across his forehead.

There was something _wrong_ about him, something that made Maria uneasy… Some malicious intent lurking behind that brooding gaze which secretly frightened her. She’d been under the assumption that the Nigma’s only son Edward had been attending an Ivy League school and wouldn’t be home until later that Spring…

“I’m sorry, Mr. Nigma. I didn’t realize you were at home. I can come back…”

Something inside of her told her to leave… _now_.

“Nonsense… You’re the maid?”

“The cleaning lady, Sir.”

“Well, if you’re paid to clean… Then clean… I’m Edward Nigma by the way, the wayward black sheep of this fractured family… It’s a pleasure, Miss…?”

“Maria Gattino, Sir.”

He moved the hand away from the wall and motioned for her to follow. Against her better judgement, she did.

As Maria set up to clean the living room, the young man simply sprawled across the sofa, lazily fixing himself a drink from a large open bottle of gin which was desecrating the teak wood of the coffee table. She suspected that it wasn’t his _first_ drink of the morning. As Maria nervously dusted the stands and frames of the living room, she felt his intense stare fixed on her back, watching her every move…

“Does Mr. Gattino approve of you cleaning houses, Maria?”

Without turning around, she answered too quickly.

“I’m to be married in the Spring… My fiancé would prefer if I stay at home of course, but times are tough... A lot of women are still working these days.”

“Yes, it’s a brand new world… Just how old are you, Maria?”

It seemed strange that a younger man should ask her age…

“Twenty-one, Mr. Nigma.”

“Old enough for me to legally offer you a drink then… Care to join me?”

“No thank you, Sir… I’m working...”

His callous laugh frightened her, a hint of madness dancing among its jubilant tones…

“Work is for suckers… Just ask my mother about that… Today is my eighteenth birthday, Maria. I figured I’d raid my parents liquor cabinet to celebrate before I gave them the _good_ news… Happy Birthday to me!... You’re a very pretty girl… You really _should_ really join me in this celebration…”

He was standing now, drink in hand, swaying, leering at her…

“And a little piece of advice Maria… If you’re going to screw some random sixteen-year-old at a fraternity party, you should first establish if he’s the Dean’s son…”

Did he just say _son_?!... Did that mean Edward Nigma liked men?!

“Oh, but he’ll know better for next time… That’s where the tough lessons are learned, aren’t they?.... There’s no need to feel sorry for me, my dear… School was an absolute waste of my time and my intelligence… I’ve made some new friends now… Friends who are stupid enough to realize that they need a clever fellow like me to get ahead… Friends like that are important, don’t you think Miss Gattino?”

He was standing directly behind her now, so close that she could smell the pine-scented flavour of the gin on his hot breath. _Far_ too close… The nagging fear which had been tightening in her stomach since the moment she had arrived in this big house erupted into an explosion of full-blown panic when she heard the empty glass tumble to the floor and felt his hands take hold of her hips.

“Mr. Nigma, I’m engaged!!!”

His crotch thrust hard against her backside, pinning her against a table as his steadfast hands began to unbutton her blouse. As she struggled to prevent him from disrobing her, she soon found out that he was stronger than he looked. He was determined.

“I heard all about you naughty little Catholic girls while I was in school… And I’ll let you know a little secret about me, Maria… You like secrets, don’t you?... Secrets are powerful… You see, I’ve never been with a woman before… And you’re doing something to me now that no other woman in my life has _ever_ been able to do... I must say Miss Gattino, I’m _very_ intrigued…”

“I’m not like _that_ , Mr. Nigma!”

As she struggled to stop his hands from unbuttoning the last button of her top, she suddenly felt betrayed by her newfound strength, those months of toil in the munitions factory which still weren’t enough to stop this boy from overpowering her. With her shirt now undone, he simply reached up and slipped her bra up and over her full cleavage, allowing her ample breasts to spill out while his hands rejoiced in their newfound freedom.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what these felt like… Jesus, you’ve got nice tits, Maria.”

As she twisted against him, eager to free herself and escape from this drunken boy, she felt something hard press against her rear, something bigger than what was _supposed_ to be down there…There was absolutely no way that could have been his penis.

“You can scream if you like… I don’t mind if you scream… But I’ll make you a business proposition instead… I’ve got a hundred dollars in my wallet, Maria... It’s yours if you let me have you.”

“I’m not a whore, Mr. Nigma!”

“Five crisp twenty-dollar bills… All yours… But there are conditions… One, you’ll never come back here again… Two, you can never tell anyone that I was here… And three, you’ll let me do whatever I want to you.”

“But… I _need_ this job. Please…”

“I’m afraid my parents won’t be requiring your services any longer… I’m doing you a favour... Trust me, a clean house is going to be the least of their concerns… They won’t be sticking around much longer actually…”

Maria Gattino considered this.

Once the sordid scandal of their son’s expulsion from University was exposed, would the Nigma’s leave Gotham in shame? Maybe not, but even if they didn’t move, if Edward lied and told them that she had seduced him, whose story would they believe? Did it even matter? Either way, they’d surely fire her…

And if she went to the Police and pressed charges, what would Brian do once he found out that she had been raped by an eighteen-year-old? Would he leave her? Would he call her a whore and blame her?

As she considered all of these things, Edward’s busy hands moved down to her skirt, carefully unfastening its snaps before his hand gripped the front of her thigh and groped its way upwards.

Although she had felt guilty at the time, Maria was now relieved that she’d let Brian take her virginity once he had come back from the War. They’d had a handful of intimate encounters since then, sneaking off to his cramped little apartment for a lusty rendezvous, with him drunk more often than not…

But at least young Edward Nigma wouldn’t be her first. That honour had gone to the man she would marry. And this boy would only have her once while her husband would have her for the rest of their lives. One hundred dollars _was_ a lot of money.

And it was obvious that Edward was going to rape her whether she agreed to it or not.

“I’ll need the hundred dollars first.”

“Smart… But you’ll just have to trust me… You trust me, don’t you Maria?”

“No.”

His sharp laughter peeled off the ceiling above and frightened her.

“You’re no fool, Maria Gattino… But neither am I… Just do what I tell you to do and you’ll have the money...”

Like a man possessed, Edward Nigma brought his hands back up to indulge in her full breasts and buried his face into the long black hair which had fallen against her neck, evidently aroused by the scent of her perfume. Again she felt the return of that unexpectedly large shaft rubbing against her left rear cheek, ashamed by a sudden desire to look at it, to see if it really _was_ as big as she imagined.

“You’re a very attractive girl, Maria… I want to see those big beautiful eyes again.”

Her unfastened skirt slipped to the floor as he spun her around, staring passionately into her wide and nervous eyes… Despite Edward’s best intentions to conceal it, she could tell he was nervous as well. He’d been honest about that, he had never been with a woman before, only boys.

As his lips slowly found hers, she tasted the offensive mixture of cigarettes and gin while his tongue swirled softly around her own - his hands quietly unhooking the dangling bra against her back and tossing off her garments until she was naked from the waist up.

Even if he had never been with a woman before, he certainly knew how to kiss one.

Edward Nigma held her tight as his hands rejoiced in the soft curves of her supple landscape while his lips danced against hers. Within seconds, this boy had her down to nothing more than stockings and panties while her own mouth was eagerly returning his passionate kiss…

When young Edward finally pulled away and left her breathless, he looked into her eyes with bright satisfaction and then found his eyes drawn down again to her naked breasts in all their splendid glory.

“My God, those _are_ fucking lovely…”

His hungry mouth immediately followed his passionate gaze downwards, greedily sucking on her stiffening nipples while his hands joined in and eagerly gripped their soft flesh before sliding around to her back and down to the curves of her round ass to press Maria closer into him. His mouth was an explosion of activity, desperately sucking, tonguing and kissing her nipples until they grew painfully hard under his oral caress and she felt her panties being pulled down around her ankles.

Her trembling body rebelled against a lifetime of ingrained mores as a passionate heat slowly flowered between her legs, a flower eager to bloom beneath his touch. She gasped as his long fingers suddenly returned from the work of discarding her underwear to slip between the petals of her sex before pushing inwards, pushing her petals apart to find her wet sap .

He brought his fingers in-and-out of her, spreading her moisture across her engorged clitoris as she shuddered with excitement at each delicate touch. With his ravenous mouth still fixed on her sensitive nipples, she felt herself begin to press against those fingers, wordlessly longing for something _else_ to fill her… Something bigger.

He had broken down her resistance until she was moaning like a dog in heat.

“Have you ever sucked a cock, Maria?”

She was taken aback to find him suddenly staring up at her, an impish smile spreading across his wet lips. Her eyes immediately grew apprehensive as she shook her head vigorously back-and-forth in denial… Maria had never even _dreamed_ of doing such an unsavoury thing. Of course, she had heard the whispered stories of some of the brazen women at the factory who had pleased a man with their mouth, but it was something that respectable women simply didn’t do…

“Then I suppose it’s time you learned… Down on your knees.”

It was almost a different woman who lowered herself to her knees and obediently unbuttoned his pressed slacks, letting them tumble down to his ankles to suddenly come face-to-face with a massive, straining bulge behind white boxers.

Her hands carefully peeled away the tight shorts from this startling mass of manhood as she stared on in wide-eyed fear… Oh dear Lord, it was HUGE! With her own Brian, she could place one hand over his shaft and have it rest against the edge of his fleshy helmet…

With Edward, she slowly placed _both_ her trembling hands on his thick shaft to find that she could only just manage to touch the head of his penis with the edge of her crooked thumb. She quietly resolved to try and satisfy him with her mouth as there was no way that thing would _ever_ fit inside her…

“Does your fiancé have a big cock like this, Maria?”

Was he serious?! Did anyone else in the world have a cock that huge?!

“No…”

He looked pleased with himself.

“It is big, isn’t it?… Go ahead, stroke it… _Mmm_ … That’s good… Now, look up at me with those big green eyes of yours and _suck_ it my beautiful little WOP-whore…”

She did as she was told - but immediately realized that she hadn’t obtained the pleasurable effect she had imagined from her oral attentions.

“OWW!!! Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing?! You don’t need to suck it _that_ hard…”

Maria Gattino quickly withdrew her offending mouth from Edward Nigma’s delicate flesh and huddled into a ball, sitting upon the thick carpet and covering herself in shame. A tear began to slide down her flushed cheek as she fought against the sudden urge to cry.

How was she supposed to know what to do?! She wasn’t that kind of girl.

“… I’m not a whore, Mr. Nigma.”

Edward pulled off his shirt to reveal a thin, muscled frame before kneeling down beside her, drawing a deep sigh before gently taking Maria into his long arms. She could feel the heat of his naked body against her own as he held her, his brief flash of anger now replaced by an apologetic embrace. Somehow, he felt nice against her as he whispered words she would never forget.

“You weren’t a whore when you walked in here Maria Gattino, and you won’t be a whore when you walk out… But make no mistake, for this one brief moment of time, you _are_ going to be my whore… And that’s going to be our little secret… Your whole life will be a collection of mundane moments doing the shitty things that you’re expected to do… But a secret is like a treasure in this humdrum life, yours and yours alone… It will make you better than the rest of those sheep… If we keep our secret, it will only grow more precious as all these dull years go by… Do you understand?”

“… But why me?”

He held her close, giving her the connection she had secretly craved. He was bad, but he needed her.

“Do you _really_ want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Because you’re _my_ secret… The next time those smug assholes whisper behind my back and call me a fag, a fairy or a queen, I’ll know that I’ve been with a woman that _any_ of them would have given their left nut to be with… A beautiful woman who became a whore for me and me alone... An honest woman they could never have.”

“You… think I’m beautiful?”

In his intelligent eyes, she saw there was a mystery he was desperately trying to solve, some unknown chemical attraction that should not have existed… yet it did.

“God, yes… You’re absolutely stunning… Actually… no other woman has ever made me hard before... I don’t know what it is but… there’s something very special about you, Maria.”

He kissed her again, attempting to divine her unknown secrets from her taste. The painful experience of her first failed oral sex attempt soon faded into the past as their naked bodies once again pressed against one another, a man and a woman. He slowly fell backwards onto the rug as she followed his descent, their tongues still entwined.

She was beautiful and she was special and she knew that he had meant every word of it…

As she lay on top of him, his thick manhood begged for entry as she squirmed her hips up-and-down against his tip to finally allow him entrance into her wet opening. Even with only his engorged head inside of her, she was being stretched far more than she ever had been before…

“Go slow with me, Edward.”

His hands took a firm hold on her curvy ass as he carefully plunged another thick inch of his meaty appendage into her, drawing a deep gasp of ecstasy from Maria as he slowly moved within her, her outbursts of bliss echoed underneath her as Edward quietly moaned his own pleasure…

“Jesus, you’re so tight… I need more.”

He pushed slowly into her, carefully stretching her vagina inch-by-inch until Maria knew she would have to sit up, to control the pace of their lovemaking. With only half of his penis now slid into her, this beautiful boy had reached farther than Brian ever had. As she drew deep breaths and raised herself up to kneel over him, Edward gazed in appreciation, marvelling at the determination in her eyes, at her full breasts and her flat stomach.

As Maria slowly moved herself up-and-down, she gasped as his thumb found her exposed clitoris and quickly circled it, replacing the dull ache of his immense size with its stimulated pleasure. With newfound eagerness, she lowered herself a little more onto his meaty shaft, allowing it to explore mysterious new regions of her moist depths as it pushed further into her uterus, filling her as no man had ever filled her before.

His other hand soon clasped onto her ass, desperate to indulge in more of her tight pleasures but Maria held firm, controlling the descent as he continued to impale her undiscovered regions with his massive tool. The thumb over her clitoris continued to rub frantically until she felt a building pressure building beneath it.

The tingling sensations within her intensified until she could suddenly feel nothing else, a beautiful bud preparing to bloom into an explosion of colour…The pain faded as her body tensed into a prolonged spasm to become her sensual world, her quivering frame submitting to this handsome boy and finally allowing him to give her all that he had to offer.

As her insurgent body relinquished control to his desires, Edward pushed his full length into her virgin uterus, causing the mounting pressure within her to suddenly explode in mind-numbing ecstasy until all pain, all thoughts of immorality were washed away in Heaven-sent rain that became a flood of pleasure and she was reborn like the Spring…

She fell against him in tears of rapture while he grabbed onto her quivering flesh and moved her in undulating waves against his pelvis, continuing to move within her deepest recesses in short movements. She held him tight, wanting nothing more than for him to share in her total pleasure, wanting his release…

“It’s alright, Edward... Cum.”

His own orgasm immediately followed as Maria felt the hot explosion of his seed suddenly fill her, a deep sense of peace granted by its gushing release that this was right, this was life as it was intended. A naked woman laying on top of an exhausted and naked man, both awash in the pleasures of the conquered flesh as he filled her.

This was hers... This divine moment of pure pleasure when they had belonged to one another and nothing else. This was her precious secret. Her beautiful boy that had filled her far more than her future husband ever could. She gently kissed his forehead to suddenly find him staring back at her with content yet nervous eyes.

“I’m serious, Maria… This has to be our secret.”

“It will be, Edward. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“No matter who asks, I was never here… You let yourself in, cleaned the house, and then locked the door behind you and left. The house was empty the whole time... Do you understand?”

“But I didn’t finish my cleaning.”

“It doesn’t matter… I’m going to pay you to keep this secret… And if you ever betray our little secret, I’m going to pay you back… Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Edward…”

“You’ll never see me again… You never saw me before… Do you understand?”

“Alright, I understand… I won’t tell.”

“Good girl… I’m not a good man and I do not associate with good men, Maria… Bad things are going to happen here… If you can keep our secret, it will protect you… I want you to remember that… No matter what happens, only this secret will keep you safe…”

She resigned herself to the painful truth and kissed him one last time on the lips. They would never see one another again.

“Goodbye, Edward.”

* * *

 

Maria kept their secret for twelve hard years.

She said nothing about young Edward Nigma the very next day when the Police questioned her, after his parents had been found murdered in their beds the night before, the apparent victims of a home robbery.

She did not tell Brian two months later when they exchanged vows and she became Mrs. Brian Kyle. She explained that the one hundred dollars had been gifts from her many clients over the past months for their wedding and that she had saved it for an unplanned honeymoon… which he enjoyed.

She said nothing about her passionate affair nine months later when her first daughter Selina was born and a tired Brian remarked how much she looked like her mother, dark hair and green eyes.

Her secret was still safe when their second daughter Magdalene was born two years later and Brian’s drinking had only gotten worse and she suspected that he was having an affair.

It wasn’t until twelve years later when Brian hit her so hard that he had knocked out a tooth that Maria Kyle finally told her eleven-year-old daughter Selina who her father _really_ was, only days after a mysterious vigilante named Batman had placed a mad costumed criminal named the Riddler safely behind bars.

A mad costumed criminal she had always known was her own beautiful Edward…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Selina Kyle is thirty-years-old. Her date of birth is December 01, 1946.  
> Edward Nigma (a.k.a. the Riddler) is now 49 years old and is currently an inmate in Blackgate prison.


	28. Who Killed Oswald Cobblepot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Bullock and a convalescing James Gordon share an honest moment as they ponder who's been killing Gotham's super-villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re skipping ahead in time a little... Whereas the previous chapter occurred thirty-one years in the past, the next two chapters occur the morning _after_ Bruce Wayne is being held at gunpoint by Pamela Isley... Relax, neither chapter contains spoilers as to Bruce and Dick’s immediate fate but are only intended to expand upon what’s been happening to Gotham’s super-villains over the past few years…

 

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
Who Killed Oswald Cobblepot?**

 

Detective Harvey Bullock washed down the last remnants of a day-old doughnut with stale black coffee, the only kind they served at the Hospital’s lousy cafeteria. After silently cringing from the acidic taste of the black tar-like liquid, Harvey stifled a yawn and stretched, peering out at the dawn's light through skyscrapers.

It had been a tough night for him, quietly watching over one of the last friends he had in this world while the man had gone through a private nightmare. None of the other cops had bothered to show up, they hadn't been around long enough to know what Jim Gordon had really meant to the GCPD, but Harvey Bullock did. Christ, they had started out as partners, and that's not something you forget.

Detective Bullock had watched Gordon shake and sweat in that hospital bed so much that the nurses had changed his soaked sheets _twice_ before the ice bath. Gordon’s fever had finally broken a couple of hours ago, just before the sunrise. Like they say, it’s always darkest before the dawn but there had been a few moments when Bullock hadn't been sure his old friend would see another one...

No… It hadn’t been an easy night for either of them, but Harvey Bullock had gone through a lot worse for Jim Gordon’s sake…

A _Hell_ of a lot worse.

As the morning sun lit the old Commissioner’s face, Gordon finally managed to open his brown eyes after being rendered unconscious for the past twenty-four hours. A confused Jim stared up quizzically at the smiling Harvey Bullock and then at the IV bag beside him - for a tense moment seeming lost in a fevered dream - before a look of comprehension finally dawned upon those old, worn eyes…

“… _Harvey_?”

“Hey, Partner… Feeling better?”

“Feeling worse… I’m at the hospital?”

“Yeah… You were pretty bad there for awhile… After your little incident yesterday, the doc thought some sedatives may be in order… But only because you weren’t in a fit state for a bottle of whiskey.”

“I feel like death warmed over… What time is it?”

“Almost lunch time… Food here sucks though… Wouldn’t recommend it… Coffee tastes like brown piss.”

“Harvey… I’ve got to get back to work.”

“No, Jim… You don’t… I’ll tell you about it later, alright?”

James Gordon drew a deep sigh and resigned himself to his hospital bed.

“How long have you been here, Harvey?”

“All night… Relax, I’ve got nothing better to do… I put my resignation papers on Captain Ellen Yindel’s desk as soon as the Mayor announced she would be your replacement... We started together, we end together… You and me… We’re the end of an era, Jimmy.”

“Replacement?… Am I being fired?... Or have I been formally charged?”

“You’re retiring due to medical reasons… They just haven’t told you that yet…. It’s a good deal, Jim… I may have had to call in a few favours to get it for you, but I think we’ve earned some rest.”

“I’m not sure I have…”

“Don’t beat yourself up over this… You’re a damned good cop… Best cop I know… You just caught yourself a bad break, happens to the best of us, sometimes we need to know when to let go...”

Jim Gordon couldn’t keep his sins buried any longer… These were the ghosts which had haunted him for seven long years now… Not to the man who had been his very first partner in the GCPD… A man who had saved his life more than once… He had to let him know the kind of man he was.

“I deserve to be in jail… I raped my own daughter, Harvey… After that time when we found her dressed up like some slutty Batman seven years ago… Something inside me just snapped… All that stuff that had been going on between her mother and I… The arguments, the fights… I took it all out on Barbara... That’s the real reason they left me.”

Harvey Bullock took a quick look behind him to ensure no one else was around and then watched the moist tears flowing down the wrinkled features of his oldest friend before the gruff Detective took Jim Gordon’s quivering hand and clasped it in his own.

“That’s something you’d better keep to yourself, Jim-bo… How many times?”

“Once… It's like my mind turned off and something else, something bad took hold of me… It was like she had betrayed me and all that we stood for…”

“This town makes you crazy… Christ, we’ve all done things we’re not proud of… I’ve taken enough money from Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni to retire twice over by now… I’ve bought more nights with whores than I can count and I’ve probably shot a few guys who probably didn’t really deserve it… But I always believed in you, Jim Gordon.”

“… _Why_?”

“Because you’re a good cop… Best cop this rotten town ever had… Maybe you were a lousy husband and a complete fuck-up as a father, but you gave this city a Police Force to be proud of... I know it almost destroyed you, but you were the hero this city needed.”

“That was Batman.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it… Look Jim, any one of us could have put on a mask, gone out and beaten the snot out of some bad guys in an alleyway, but you were the one who did it by the book… You enforced the law back when ‘not-guilty’ verdicts were written on a stack of hundred dollar bills… You went after the corrupt judges and the dirty cops when no one else had the guts… So don’t give me that sanctimonious shit about how Batman saved Gotham… He’d be dead a long time ago if it weren’t for you… Christ, you’ve been protecting that psychotic asshole for over twenty years now… At the cost of your own goddamned neck, you’ve been protecting him… No wonder you went a little ape-shit crazy when you found out that Barbara was idolizing that psychopath after all the shit he put you through.”

“Batman’s not psychotic, Harvey.”

“No?... Maybe you haven’t had a good look at the barely-breathing stiffs he’s been leaving us for the past few years now… Or how about that unsolved murder case of Oswald Cobblepot from a couple of years ago when the Iceberg Lounge was burned down?... Did you ever consider that _maybe_ \- just maybe - Batman was responsible for that?... That maybe old Bat’s is tired of bringing them in just to see freaks like Cobblepot get out on a legal technicality?... I’m tellin’ ya, Jim… This town gets to everyone eventually… Even guys dressed like giant bats who used to swing around with a half-naked kid... Personally, I’m surprised it took him _this_ long to start killin’ people.”

“He didn’t do it, Harvey… Batman didn’t murder anyone in cold blood.”

“No?... Then how about engineering a little cave-in to bury Val Kaliban in one of his own escape tunnels? You remember that weirdo they called ‘The Spook’ who used to help convicts escape from jail? Remember how we found his decomposed corpse two months ago when those Blackgate construction workers accidentally dug him up?... Pretty spooky, alright.”

“Batman has never murdered anyone…”

“Then _who_ , Jim? Who else would have the motive to murder all the super-villains in Gotham?... Because they’ve been droppin’ like flies!... I don’t know if you’ve been keeping a running tally, but there sure ain’t a whole lot of ‘em left these days… Even the ones who work for Falcone and Maroni have been winding up dead... And that ain't a smart thing to do.”

“I don’t know who’s doing it… Only that it’s _not_ Batman… We’ve investigated every cop and former cop on the Force, every gangster in town, and even former victims who might have held a grudge… We can’t build a case against any of them... I’ve used every possible avenue I can to get a lead on Cobblepot's murder and they’re all winding up as dead-ends… And it’s bigger than just Gotham, Harvey… Maybe _too_ big… Anyways, I guess it’s Commissioner Ellen Yindel’s problem now... You’re right, maybe this is the end of an era.”

Harvey Bullock smiled and pulled out a silver flask from the lining of his jacket before quickly downing a belt of its honest whiskey before concealing it back into his coat and winking at James Gordon.

“Amen to that, Partner... To the end of an era… And I hear you owe this magic elixir a little debt of gratitude… You’re going to have to properly pay it back when we toast your retirement as soon as you’re out of this dump.”

“Gratitude?... How so?”

“Saved your life… Apparently ethanol dilutes the long-term effect of that sex drug Isley hooked you on… Doc said you had actually flushed most of it out of your sorry excuse for a liver with that bottle-a-day habit of yours.”

“Look who’s talking… Speaking of long-term effects, have you heard from Harvey Dent?”

“Yeah, he’s doing a Hell of a lot better than Judson Caspian… After that murder attempt Superman broke up yesterday morning, seems like someone snuck in here last night and finished off the job on Caspian… Slit his throat… Anyways, Dent said that your sweet little redhead ex-girlfriend was the same one who seduced him a month ago… Yindel and her team are with Dent right now gathering up information... And I’m sure she’ll be paying you a visit shortly as well to break the good news.”

Jim Gordon looked out at the day and thought about all he had been through over the past month.

“Pamela Isley was my world, Harvey… I would have done anything for that vile woman… Hell, I almost did.”

“Well, some women will do that to ya, pal… Y'know, if you had taken my advice in the first place, none of this would have ever happened… I’ve been telling you that you needed a good woman ever since Barbara skipped out on ya… Say, you remember Sara Essen, don’t ya?... I ran into her awhile back, she was asking about you… I think she still has the hots for ya, Jimmy… And she’s still looking _really_ damned good.”

James Gordon breathed a heavy sigh.

“There’s a few things I need to set straight before I even think about starting a new relationship, Harvey… But let’s not worry about that right now… My head is starting to hurt… Did you bring the cards? Looks like we’ve got a little time to kill…”

With a wide grin, Harvey Bullock retrieved a deck of playing cards from his pocket and laid them on the hospital tray in front of Jim Gordon.

“Christ, I thought you’d never ask… Made sure to pull out the Jokers too.”

It was the first time James Gordon had allowed himself to laugh in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After his retirement, James Gordon went into therapy and began a relationship with Sara Essen. After a painful reconciliation, Barbara Gordon attended the wedding of her father to Sara Essen and was finally able to forgive him. In the next chapter, we learn who's been killing all of Gotham's super-villains.  
> Any guesses?


	29. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal!!! We finally learn who has been murdering all of Gotham's rogues.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
Monster**

 

“ _I killed a man tonight… You might have known him_.”

On his very first night in prison six years ago, those ten whispered words had awoken Edward Nigma from a dead sleep and marked the beginning of his private descent into Hell… Those calm hushed tones had mocked a cowering criminal mastermind as he lay huddled beneath blankets on his hard mattress while a murderer grinned only inches away from his ear in the dark.

A murderer he had been forced to share a cell with.

He could still smell the outside world upon her, the chill of the night air spun into her ebony hair as it tumbled across his pallid face while her steady hand covered his quivering mouth to prevent him from uttering a single sound…

“You remember Garfield Lynns, don’t you Daddy?... That nasty little pyromaniac who called himself the Firefly?... I’ll tell you a secret but you can never tell anyone… After all, a secret is like a treasure in this humdrum life, yours and yours alone… Do you remember when you said that?... I want you to remember that only our secret can keep you safe… You see, I killed Garfield Lynns tonight… They’ll find him naked and frozen to death in a meat freezer tomorrow morning… But if you can keep our little secret, I promise it will keep you safe from me… After all, we’re going to be sharing _a lot_ of secrets from now on… Now cross your heart and hope to die, Daddy... Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite.”

With that, his biological daughter gently kissed his forehead and quietly climbed into the bunk above him while he had almost wet himself in fear. In an uncanny twist of fate, Edward Nigma had actually been assigned to share a prison cell with his own daughter Selina Kyle at Blackgate Penitentiary…

Although looking back, perhaps it hadn’t been a coincidence at all…

It wasn’t until Edward Nigma’s stack of daily newspapers arrived at their cell the following afternoon that his blood had suddenly turned as cold as the dead man the Police had found locked in a meat freezer… Garfield Lynns – a.k.a. the Firefly – had indeed been found frozen to death in that meat freezer, an obvious homicide.

And his had only been the first of many.

Riddle me this… What has nine lives yet has ended forty-three of them?

Over the following months and then years, as Gotham’s population of super-villains declined, the whispered confessions increased in their small, dark cell.

Selina delighted in telling him of the loud crack a neck would make as she snapped it with a clean jerk, furtively grinning as he read about it the next day in the paper… Or how she had made her victim write his own suicide note before she had kicked the chair out from underneath a shaking Arnold Wesker while his scarred puppet silently swung beside him in its own little noose…

Apparently the Scarface puppet had elected not to write his own tiny little note.

And many of her confessions hadn’t even made the papers… The bodies that had been weighted down and then tossed into a lake, the ones who had been incinerated or buried alive in concrete… And most frightening were the ones the papers labelled as ‘natural causes’… Because she _was_ that damned good.

By 1975, she had moved onto the bigger fish.

The Penguin had been lying in a pool of his own blood from an ice pick _long_ before the fire which had consumed the Iceberg Lounge had ever been lit… Clock King hadn’t accidentally slipped from the top of the Gotham Clock Tower, he had been pushed… Professor Hugo Strange actually _had_ shot himself in the head – but only because the alternative had been far worse…

Dr. Victor Fries had been the victim of a powerful high-calibre bullet placed through his cold shiny cranium from a rooftop sniper… A pleading Mad Hatter had been unceremoniously tossed through the sky lights of the Gotham Museum of Natural Art to helplessly fall sixty feet to his death…

Without meaning to, Edward Nigma suddenly chuckled... She had called that one ‘Through the Looking Glass’… Jesus, she was a real piece of work…. The ‘accident’ which had caused Jonathan Crane’s secret chemical lab to go up in flames and end his life three years ago hadn’t been an accident at all… It had been a time bomb.

Like Shelley’s ill-fated Victor Frankenstein, Edward Nigma had created a monster. Like the mythical sorcerer Faust, he had made a deal with the Devil and destroyed the life of an innocent girl at the cost of his own soul. The villainous blood his daughter had spilled must surely taint his own nervous hands as well.

His sins were unforgivable.

Sixteen years ago, Edward Nigma had given his child to Death in exchange for his own miserable life… And Death had raised his little green-eyed monster as her own prodigy. He had offered up young Selina to the darkest fate for a taste of immortality and those fates had made her a killer.

And now, as the final unbearable cost of his resurrection, the Gods had punished him so that his ears would bear constant witness to the whispered tales of murder from his black-haired Angel of Death... He was Dante being guided through Hell by a devil of his own making.

And for a man like Edward Nigma, that was the worst part of this nightmare… She had presented Gotham with the greatest mystery it had ever known and he wasn’t even allowed to play… He’d _always_ known who’d been killing Gotham’s super-villains… It was a riddle that even the mighty Batman was unable to solve and it had been posed by his own daughter.

She knew she had beaten him at his own game. She had surpassed him…

Selina calmly explained how she had contracted Val Kalibak - the infamous Spook – to purchase her escape from Blackgate Penitentiary in 1972 and then buried him alive in one of his own tunnels. In fact, she had assured Edward that the unfortunate Spook was still rotting away under the ground less than a hundred yards from the prison wall.

She knew which guards were her allies and the schedules they kept. She had once teased him that their door was rarely locked if he ever felt the urge to escape from here... But then, he wouldn’t hear any more of her little bedtime stories, would he?... They were like his own private obituaries.

And his name might be next on that list.

She enjoyed torturing him this way… Edward Nigma never had a stomach for graphic violence and she knew it… But there was another mystery that slowly began to form… The one precious secret his darling little Selina was never allowed to divulge… He soon realized this wasn’t merely fun for her, it was business. Gotham was her responsibility and she was simply fulfilling a contract as a member of the League.

Which meant that someone must have paid the League of Assassins an _obscene_ sum of money to eliminate the super-villains and super-heroes of America. Because it wasn’t just Gotham. So that was the _true_ mystery…

Who had hired the League to do such a thing and why?

From that point on, Edward Nigma became obsessed with his research, soon realizing that Selina must have been imprisoned for two years before the League’s contract had been secured. The first recorded deaths of super-villains occurred in the summer of 1972 and had soon started happening all across America.

By 1973, dozens of reporters had picked up on the obvious trend and the overwhelming sentiment in Gotham at least seemed to be that it was either the work of organized crime, the FBI, or Batman. With each new mysterious death, the conspiracy grew.

Who would have guessed it had been Selina Kyle?

In a strange way, her incarceration had actually aided her work. Blackgate had been nothing more than an alibi for the former Catwoman, effectively removing her from the suspect pool. She had obviously used the Spook to establish an escape route and then killed him off. Nigma had also deduced that there were enough League members in-and-around the Prison to aid her various nightly escapes and missions.

He soon learned she had her own support team.

Since Selina had returned to Gotham, the League had soon spread its dark tentacles into legitimate enterprises. A cautious Edward Nigma had soon realized that the League was far more than a group of assassins. Many of its members were now positioned in law enforcement and government agencies as well as prisons.

Blackgate itself was a hotbed for super-villain information. The recent inmates loved to brag about the rogues they had worked with in order to bolster their own reputation and Selina had _very_ good ears. These recent inmates also didn’t understand to stay away from this dangerous woman… But they soon learned. By Nigma’s third year, she had become the most feared prisoner in all of Blackgate.

Alone in his cell in the darkness, he sighed… She was so different from that young girl who had been brought before him sixteen years ago.

Edward thought back to that moment when a bright-eyed teenage Selina Kyle had been carried kicking-and-screaming into his hideout, yelling that she was his illegitimate offspring. And he had almost written her off as some lunatic child, an unexpected party favour for his lusty men until this green-eyed little street urchin had claimed that her mother had been Maria Kyle…

Who had been Maria Gattino.

At that moment, Edward Nigma knew it must have been destiny. In an epiphany of clarity, he comprehended without a doubt that the Fates had been with him on that afternoon of February 25, 1946 when he had seduced her reluctant mother. He knew the Fates themselves had brought this girl to him because the faltering Riddler had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour only hours before that fateful moment…

And now, here she was… Selina Kyle… This bright little girl who had suddenly appeared in his life and unwittingly offered him a second chance at life. Because in this world, he had learned that death wasn’t forever. There was a terrible price to be paid to come back from the dead of course, but here it was, standing before him like a sacrificial lamb at the slaughter.

And yet, in the end it had been this little lamb who had slaughtered all of them. If he had known then what he knew now, he would have thrown this little bitch back onto the streets and washed his hands clean of her…

But a dying man is a desperate man.

In his endless research, there was a legend the Riddler had heard of… A man who had been rumoured to have lived for over seven hundred years... A man who had had defeated death countless times… A man who held the beating heart of a demon in his mighty chest.

A powerful man named Ra’s al Ghul who led the League of Assassins and would never sell his secret for _any_ amount of money... But some said that he may barter his secret for another life – _if_ he deemed that life to be worthy.

A life for a life.

So the dying Edward Nigma had taken young Selina Kyle and travelled to the Orient, seeking the League of Assassins and their master for his chance at resurrection... And to his surprise, the offer was accepted. Young Selina had been adopted by a formidable female assassin known only as Lady Shiva and that very night, the dying Riddler had been immersed in the glowing green pool of a Lazarus Pit under the direction of Ra’s al Ghul himself.

And Edward Nigma had been reborn.

But his hadn’t been the only life which had been irrevocably changed that dark night. While he had quickly returned to Gotham to bask in newfound criminal glories, Selina Kyle had remained with Lady Shiva and the League for training. All that had once been good in her soon perished as she accepted her role as a daughter of the League.

She returned to him as a woman seven years later, the same age as her mother when Edward had first met her, just as beautiful yet _far_ more dangerous. Even though his daughter had only been twenty-one at that time, Nigma knew better to oppose the League’s underworld aspirations by opposing their wishes to place Selina in control of his criminal operations as the mysterious Catwoman.

And she had delivered a flawless performance.

In short order, Nigma willingly stepped back into the shadows and let his daughter run his criminal affairs. In truth, she was the most frightening thing he had ever seen. Selina had easily fooled the rubes as though they had been nothing more than naïve children, lusting after this curvy jewel-thief in a skin-tight costume.

And yet, Catwoman had been nothing more than a secret identity for her. It was Selina Kyle who was the true villain, a woman far more deadly than the simple cat-burglar she portrayed to the public. She had even toyed with the ever-dangerous Batman, consistently attempting to seduce him while still avoiding capture.

In the end, it had been Nigma’s own petty nature which had tripped up Selina… He had purposely allowed one of their financial books to remain at the scene when Batman had burst into an abandoned hideout… It had been that one single clue which the crafty Caped Crusader was able to use against her in order for Selina Kyle to be charged with criminal finance while the Riddler avoided prosecution before being arrested only months later on different charges.

Edward Nigma silently prayed that his daughter would never find out who had left that incriminating book behind. If she ever did, Selina Kyle would end his life _very_ painfully. And yet, there was a part of him which was proud of her.

She was one of the greatest villains of her generation. She had pulled off one of the greatest scams in criminal history, even if it had ended the lives of his peers. Even Batman couldn’t stop her… Nigma wondered again if Batman’s name had ever been on that list of hers.

It’d be a shame if she had to kill the Caped Crusader. It was strange, but he’d always wanted them to become an item. The Bat and the Cat.

Just as he had lusted after the Boy Wonder, he knew that his daughter had always loved Batman from afar. In his heart, he had always wanted them to be together as lovers and achieve the happiness that had been so long denied her, to put the callous life of an assassin behind her and become Mrs. Batman…

Pipe dreams.

Edward Nigma sat alone in his lonely concrete room waiting for the morning sun to crest the eastern horizon, gazing up at the dimly-lit pristine top bunk where his only daughter had often slept above him for the past six years – and wondered where she was now.

As much as she terrified him, he missed her. He would die here. He deserved to die here. But he wondered what life held for Selina Kyle?

The sudden smell of cigarette smoke shook him from his sentimental reverie as he nervously peered into the darkest corner of his cell to make out the crimson-lit feminine features of a woman he had prayed to never meet again…

Someone who had been carefully watching him this whole time.

“Lady Shiva?”

The world’s deadliest assassin stepped forward into the faint light and held out her lit cigarette for him. He wasn’t even going to bother asking how she had got in here.

“I’m pleased that you remember me, Mr. Nigma… Cigarette?”

“Please… Thanks.”

Christ, he hadn’t smoked in years… He savoured the taste of what would be his last cigarette as the Asian assassin eyed him carefully.

“Surely you know why I’m here.”

“Of course… It was only a matter of time before my number came up, wasn’t it?... Not many of us left these days.”

“She wanted to save you until the end. She would have been here herself but a situation has arisen.”

Edward Nigma chuckled as he drew a long, last drag from the cigarette.

“She hated me that much, did she?... No surprise, after I gave her up in exchange for my own miserable hide.”

An unexpected and predatory smile spread across Lady Shiva’s full lips as she brought her face before Edward Nigma’s widened eyes. He shivered when her fingers suddenly twisted into the hair on the back of his head and a sharp steely point gently pressed against his chest.

He knew he was going to die.

“Oh no, she didn’t hate you for that, Edward… Selina was very understanding of your desire to save yourself, just as any loyal daughter would be… No, you wretched little man… She hated you because I told her who _really_ murdered her parents.”

Shiva’s thrust was quicker and cleaner than he deserved, easily piercing his still-beating heart and yet - through nothing more than sheer determination - he still managed to stare up into her cold, hard eyes and smile as his heart’s warm blood began to trickle out of the corners of his mouth while he asked one final riddle.

“I know… Who paid you… Riddle me… this… When do… two… right angles… make… a wrong?”

They were the last words Edward Nigma ever spoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! What just happened there?! Are you telling me that Selina Kyle has been murdering all these super-villains?!
> 
> Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Selina is the League of Assassin’s primary agent in Gotham as well as Lady Shiva’s adopted daughter. The former Catwoman has murdered almost all of Gotham’s rogues single-handedly - but was not responsible for the death of Hal Jordan (or any other super-hero for that matter).
> 
> Did you catch that bit at the end? It wasn’t Union-breakers who nailed the doors shut and burned down the happy home of a young Selina Kyle… It was Edward Nigma and his goons. You see, eighteen years ago, the District Attorney had been investigating the untimely death of Nigma’s parents when a thirty-year-old Edward had been first arrested as the Riddler. And the crafty Prince of Puzzles never did like having a dangerous loose end like Maria Kyle dangling over his head…
> 
> Maria Kyle had been the single person who could tie him to the murder of his parents and had to be taken care of. Ultimately, it was Selina’s own biological father who had killed her family. Hell hath no fury…
> 
> And when _do_ two right angles make a wrong?


	30. Storm, Sky, Earth and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce confesses his true feelings for Selina.

 

 **Chapter Thirty:**  
Storm, Sky, Earth and Rain  


 

 

As a cautious Bruce Wayne slowly turned and stared down the unanticipated barrel of a handgun, the man who had been Batman once again gathered his wits into a sharp focus and rose to his feet – quietly studying his slender adversary’s stance and bearings for any opportunity to subdue the deadly Doctor Isley.

He understood beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would kill him as soon as he had signed over control of his company to her dubious charity - and yet Bruce ultimately concluded that making a play now would be too dangerous. He couldn’t risk the chance of an unconscious Dick getting hit by a misfire. It was obvious this young woman wasn’t comfortable with the heavy weapon, yet that didn’t mean that Isley couldn’t get off a lucky shot before he pounced. His best chance was to catch her unaware once they had left the bedroom, perhaps on the stairs…

His daring plans were instantly rendered meaningless as the hard barrel of a Colt 45 violently slammed across Isley’s unexpecting skull from behind, driving the naked scientist down to the floor in a state of unconscious oblivion to reveal the upright figure of an angry Selina Kyle towering over her.

A stunned Bruce stared at Selina’s clenched jaw through the visor of her gasmask before suddenly finding himself transfixed by a pair grim green eyes as she suddenly snapped off the safety on her automatic pistol and pointed it directly between his own two eyes. Bruce slowly raised his hands, all too aware that Selina had every intention of pulling that trigger should he attempt the slightest move against her.

One woman holding a gun had simply been replaced by a more dangerous one...

“If you’re going to handcuff someone to a dishwasher, you’d better make sure they don’t know how to pick a lock with a pair of dirty salad forks first.”

“Selina, I…”

As a bad-tempered Selina suddenly jerked the lethal weapon to her left and fired as Bruce’s words died mid-sentence, he flinched as the abrupt shot echoed in his ear drums like a death sentence, intentionally missing him…

He soon felt his heart tighten in his chest as he turned his gaze to his left, realizing who her _true_ target had been all along…

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the fresh bullet hole in the plaster directly above Dick’s unconscious head. His gasmask filtered the familiar smell of gun smoke that now wafted throughout the room from the barrel of Selina’s gun as Bruce marvelled at how close she had come to parting Dick’s hair with that reckless volley...

In truth, it was an incredible feat of marksmanship… She had never even taken her eyes off of his own the entire time, almost aiming from memory as much as peripheral vision. That was the sort of stunt he expected from Deadshot, not Selina Kyle…

“I’ll spank you later, Bruce… But first, grab those ropes and tie that scheming bitch up… If you want to argue about it, I assure you my next shot _won’t_ be as high…”

Bruce Wayne remained silent and gathered the ropes to do as he was told… He knew that Selina’s feelings for him might cause her to hesitate and perhaps give him the chance he needed to escape, but she had made it perfectly clear that she held no similar affection for Dick...

Quite the opposite in fact.

The former Catwoman had also hinted about secrets in her past and now things were beginning to fall into place for Bruce… Selina Kyle was far too skilled with guns, grenade launchers and martial arts to have been just a homeless teenager turned jewel thief... She also knew far too much about their enemy… Perhaps the Riddler had made a deal with the League to have young Selina Kyle trained by these masters of death…

But _why_?...

One thing was certain though, whatever the reason had been, Selina Kyle _had_ to be a League assassin…

And with so many of its members now littering the floors here, there was a possibility that the League had been involved with Isley’s drug scheme through Selina as well... Was Pamela Isley also connected to the League of Assassins?... Or had this whole sordid operation been Selina’s venture from the beginning and Isley had only been the hired help?

As Bruce finished tying the unconscious redhead’s hands and ankles with the rope that had once bound Dick to the bed frame, he noticed that the comatose young lady was now sporting a large goose egg. With the force that Selina had used to pistol-whip the unsuspecting woman, he suspected the unconscious Dr. Isley may have a concussion.

It was strange that he should feel _any_ compassion for her… A tired Bruce Wayne reflected upon how this vile young botanist had caused so much destruction and despair in Gotham… Fortunes which had taken lifetimes to accumulate had been stolen within a matter of weeks… Harvey Dent and Judson Caspian had almost lost their lives while Commissioner Gordon had nearly broken beneath Pamela Isley’s seductive touch...

And now, his own innocent Richard had been tainted by her toxic caress.

Standing in the doorway and unconcerned about the current state of Pamela Isley’s head trauma, Bruce looked up to find an amused Selina checking out Dick’s still engorged member.

“Wow, that thing _is_ huge… So, is that why you call him ‘Dick’?… I guess I finally understand what you saw in him… Jesus, and I thought he was a pain in _my_ ass… Christ Bruce, your poor ass must have been torn apart by that monstrosity… You really are a little slut, aren’t you?... Well my slutty little masochist, put the treacherous Doctor Isley over your shoulder and let’s get going… You need to make amends before the Police arrive… Move it.”

As Bruce carried the unmoving Pamela Isley over his shoulder towards the back door, he noticed that many of the still-unconscious men collapsed on the floor were Asian and obviously dangerous. While all of them carried guns, the observant Detective noted that they had more exotic concealed weapons on them as well…

The kind of weapons that were not usually seen in Gotham… Wakizashi, sai, tekko and jitte... These men had obviously been brought in from out of town.

As they left the house, the clouds which had been threatening the skies of Gotham were now thickening overhead, quenching the promised heat of a late summer day with a wet fog that now descended from the grey skies above. Its spreading moisture glistened across the naked body of Pamela Isley which was still slung across Bruce’s aching shoulder as he pensively walked across wet grass.

He needed to put this all together.

There had been a clue from the Oswald Cobblepot murder case which niggled at the edge of his reason. That combined with the more recent events were slowly guiding his frantic thoughts down a twisting path filled with quagmires and sheer drops to a dark place he feared to tread…

But he had to.

Only a well-trained marksman could have made the shot Selina had just fired across Dick’s forehead. Her angry green eyes hadn’t even left his own while staring through that gasmask visor…

And they had been the unmistakable hardened eyes of a killer…

As the weight of his female burden continually bore upon him, Bruce stopped and set the limp form of Pamela Isley down upon the wet grass, peeling off his gasmask to boldly face the gun-wielding Selina Kyle beneath the churning dark skies above.

If what he thought was true, he had to make his stand now.

“If you’re going to kill me… Do it... Otherwise, this is as far as we go... It was you all along, wasn’t it?”

He stood at his full height, making a bold play based on nothing more than conjecture and that sudden sickening feeling dancing around in his gut. It seemed so farfetched, so implausible… To believe that Selina Kyle was the deadliest foe he had ever faced… And yet there was a desperation in her eyes that he had never seen before… He held fast as she peeled off her own gasmask at stared at him intensely down the barrel of her wet Colt 45…

For an instant, he thought it would be his final gamble.

A flash of lightning caused the mist glistening in her dark hair to shine as its gathered droplets streamed down her beautiful face - making him suddenly realize that this remarkable sight of Selina Kyle set against grey storm clouds might be the one he took with him to his grave. If she had truly done it… If she was as far gone as he now suspected… Why would she hesitate to murder him as well?

Like the gunfighters of old, they stood staring into one another’s souls for what felt like an eternity. The mist became a light rain as the storm approached and yet neither moved. Selina finally broke the mounting tension.

“You have no idea of how much easier my life would be if I _could_ pull this damned trigger…”

“Selina… Tell me… You killed Oswald Cobblepot, didn’t you?”

Her wry smile taunted him. She wasn't going to make this easy.

“I was in jail when the Penguin met his end.”

“The Medical Examiner concluded that Val Kaliban’s decomposed corpse had been buried in an escape tunnel around 1972, two years after you had been incarcerated at Blackgate and also around the same time that Gotham’s first super-villain was murdered. My own investigation revealed that explosives had been used to trigger the cave-in which buried the elusive Spook… And that there was also a second tunnel.”

“Most people believe that you were responsible for his death.”

“I wasn’t… Then there’s the fact you’re incredibly skilled at martial arts, guns and even grenade launchers… Plus you knew that Ebeneezer Darrk was a high-ranking member of the League of Assassins… Which is information that even I don’t have... Selina, you’re a member of the League of Assassins.”

“Perhaps I’m naturally gifted… And perhaps prisoners like to gossip about who they’ve worked for... You should do a little undercover work in prisons sometimes... The things they say.”

“I have… But even with an escape tunnel, you still couldn’t have done it alone… Which means that the League was aiding you to target super-villains…”

“Such an imagination! I like this story so far.”

“Be careful what you wish for… You told me I had to guess your secrets, so I will… You’re a member of the League, a trained assassin. You hired Val Kaliban to provide an escape for you from Blackgate back in 1972 and then you murdered him… And you’ve been killing the rogues in Gotham ever since.”

“A plausible theory, I suppose.”

“No super-villain in Blackgate was ever targeted the entire time you were there… Because you didn’t want to cast suspicion upon yourself.”

“Or perhaps your killer couldn’t get in-and-out of Blackgate.”

“Thomas Blake was flailed to death with a cat-o-nine-tail whip, similar to the one you used to wear… He’d been spotted with a brunette woman wearing a cat-suit who matched your description hours before his death in 1975…”

“Kinky… He always did enjoy a good beating… I suppose he was just into that kind of thing... And yes, I am a brunette.”

“That accidental fire in Jonathan Crane’s lab was no accident… The Police investigation revealed it was a time bomb.”

“Some people may consider it an unfortunate accident, dearest.”

“Cobblepot gave me the final clue… For the past two years, I’ve wracked my brain over the cryptic message he had scrawled across the floor in his own blood as he lay there dying… A semicircle with three crooked lines beside it… One last clue that even the fire was unable to obliterate… He was attempting to write ‘CW’… Catwoman… The name of his murderer.”

A slow and wicked smile spread itself across Selina Kyle’s lips as the first clap of distant thunder echoed against the cold chill now running along Bruce’s rain-soaked spine.

He had slept with a murderer…

“And here I was thinking he had written the Roman Numeral for one-hundred-and-three… That crafty little devil… Well done, Detective… I confess, I murdered Oswald Cobblepot and happily watched him die.”

The tectonic plates of Bruce’s world suddenly shifted beneath him as his legs began to tremble, unable to support the heavy weight of the Earth-shattering truth he now carried. He felt like Atlas attempting to uphold the enormity of a revelation which threatened to shatter his own sanity under its oppressive weight.

“Selina… It was you… You murdered them _all_ …”

“I did… But tell me, Bruce… Is the world any worse off for their absence?”

“My God… Over the past five years… Dozens of lives… Ended... _Why_?”

“Forty-three to be precise.”

“WHY?!”

“Because I am the Yin to your Yang, Bruce… Your own tortured reflection cast upon a darker glass... Because this isn’t a game… Have you ever considered how many lives you would have saved if you allowed yourself to bring these animals down?”

“Selina… You’re insane…”

“Insanity is locking up the same madman over-and-over again, expecting a different result every time he’s released… How many lives would you have saved if you had simply allowed yourself to kill the Joker the first time you fought him?... Have you been keeping count of his victims since then?... Because every single victim’s blood since that time is on your hands and that’s more people than I’ve _ever_ killed… And then there were the victims who survived… Just think, Dick could have been Batman Jr. by now if you had the courage to do what was right all those years ago and caved in the Clown’s skull.”

“That is not our decision to make… Society must judge those who break its laws... Otherwise its anarchy.”

“Anarchy is a transition… A means to an end for the powerful… Batman was created by murder… And so was I… In our own ways, we’ve both become more like the monsters we hunt, haven’t we?… Just think, if you had simply let Edward Nigma fall to his death the first time you tangled with him, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

“Selina, what are you talking about?”

“Eighteen years ago, that single choice could have prevented this very moment… Choices have consequences, my love… And I have made mine… Now you must make yours… Batman is no more, but you must prove to me that you’re still the same man who once wore that cowl… Show me you’re still the man I fell in love with… Show me we deserve one another… Answer this one last riddle and I promise I’ll save you, Bruce Wayne... But fail to answer it and I swear to God that I’ll squeeze this trigger and end you right now…”

Selina levelled her Colt 45 at Bruce’s broad chest as her finger quivered along its tight trigger… He felt the cold damp air thicken with anticipation around them. Without a doubt, Bruce understood this was no game. She would place a bullet through his heart while fresh rain fell upon his corpse if he failed to answer her question.

“Riddle me this, Batman… What was the first three-letter acronym I ever received from the Riddler?... Think carefully, you only have one chance to answer.”

Three-letter acronym?!... There were literally thousands of 3-letter acronyms, including diseases, professional designations, codes and locations… Edward Nigma and Selina Kyle were both criminals… Convicts at Blackgate… But what had the Riddler given her first?... His logical mind considered the myriad possibilities while Selina continued to grow impatient.

“Tick, tock Batman, I can already hear Police sirens in the distance.”

The way she said ‘ _tick tock_ ’ was familiar… He had heard it somewhere before… It had been when he had answered _another_ riddle… Bruce had never realized it, but many of her gestures seemed familiar to him… The angle she held her head when she stared… That mad look in her green eyes when she grinned that crooked smile of hers… That nervous tick...

Oh dear God…

It couldn’t be…

It seemed impossible, but it _had_ to be true… Somehow, Selina Kyle was actually Edward Nigma’s biological daughter… That’s why so many of her gestures seemed familiar!... And that was also what she had meant when she had said he could have prevented all this in the past… He had saved the Riddler’s life eighteen years ago before a homeless Selina had ever turned to him.

Suddenly, he knew the answer.

“… DNA.”

Selina slowly lowered her weapon and exhaled, almost as relieved as Bruce was.

“Correct… You’re still the Detective after all… Yes, Edward Nigma is my biological father… He raped my mother two months before her wedding and then he murdered my family twelve years later, shortly after you apprehended him the first time… You could not have prevented the death of your own parents, Bruce… But had you let him fall to his death, you could have saved mine... Just imagine, a world without Catwoman… My family would still be alive.”

“Selina… I’m sorry about your parents… Edward Nigma will spend the rest of his life in prison - even if he’s never charged with the crime of your parents’ murder… But no single person has the right to take another person’s life, no matter how heinous the crimes they may have committed…”

“Because your Politicians say so?... Or perhaps the Priest who terrorized you as a boy?... Or do you sincerely believe that these animals can be reformed?… You really think they’re _like_ us?.... These creatures that you agonize over, they’re not even human anymore… They look like us, they talk like us, but on the inside they’re nothing more than animals, Bruce… You know this!... You know this because you’ve had to think like they think… You’ve hunted them down and then put them in gilded cages… But I don’t hunt monsters to capture them, Bruce… I hunt them to kill them.”

He wondered… Was there even a shred of humanity left in her?... Her own father the Riddler had betrayed her and now she had hunted him and his kind to near-extinction.

“Is that how you justify it, Selina?... You’ve allowed yourself to become a monster so you can stop other monsters?... You kill without remorse?”

“What I feel about it does not matter… I kill to survive… Kill or be killed… This is the way of the League… But now, both of our life spans can be measured in mere hours unless you do as I say… The storm has finally come to your shores, Bruce Wayne… And I alone am your safe passage... Your final hope…

I promised I would save you and I will… But there is only one way left to us… You have to join them, Bruce… You must join the League of Assassins… Because even if I die, others will take my place and hunt you until my contract is fulfilled… And there are thousands of us in America alone… The fact that Ebeneezer Darrk was here… They know who you are now, I can no longer protect you…”

“Protect me?”

“I’ve suspected you were Batman for a long time, dearest… I could have ended you years ago… After my release, they tasked me with helping Pamela Isley to steal money from Gotham’s wealthiest citizens and continue my hunt for the Batman… I’ve been trying to lead them astray while your mind heals… But I only have until tomorrow at sunset to kill you or else they’ll kill me for my failure… If you’ve ever cared for me, even a little, join us… My contract will be considered fulfilled... It’s the only way for us both to survive.”

“Selina… I can’t join a clan of assassins.”

“We’re not only assassins… The League is doctors, scientists, community leaders… Violence is only the first step to our new world, Bruce… All revolutions are violent at first but then men like you will shine… We’re building a better world where humanity can live in harmony with nature and be strong once again… You won’t be required to kill… With your resources and intelligence, you can help the League create a world at balance with itself… And we can finally be together as we were always meant to be.”

“The Police can...”

Selina laughed.

“The League has members in the Police, in the Government, the FBI and CIA… We are Legion… You have no idea as to our true power…”

“Selina… Did the League?... The Heroes?…”

Selina stepped forward and quickly placed her index finger over Bruce’s wet mouth to silence him, casting a grave look which answered his painful question. There was a sadness in her own eyes.

“Please believe I had nothing to do with that, my love… It’s better not discussed here… Our time is short.”

“Selina, _why_?! Why did you join them?! You could have stopped this years ago by coming to me!”

“I was given to the League sixteen years ago by my father. They are my family now... And they can be yours as well… The time has come, Bruce Wayne… I offer you a choice… You can live in my arms… Or you can die in Richard Grayson’s… Choose.”

Bruce ran.

He ran knowing that Selina Kyle could easily shoot him in the back. He ran knowing that her life was contingent upon ending his own. He ran through mud and puddles towards approaching sirens not knowing what he would tell the Police but desperate for their protection.

He ran from the monster who had received his seed and whose life he had only just saved short hours ago. He ran as lightning flashed and he shuddered at the subsequent clap of thunder which could have been the shot which ended his life.

Selina watched the man she loved run through the sight of her Colt 45. She had held his life in her hands for years now, but never quite so literally as she did now. A frightened Bruce ran straight as an arrow, presenting an easy target for her, silhouetted by a sudden flash of lightning. It would have been child’s play to place a bullet through the back of his head and bury the sound of her gunfire in the loud clap of thunder which followed…

And yet she did not.

Bruce Wayne had always been too damned stubborn for his own good… And she loved him. What she had done, she had done for him as well.

Selina Kyle felt the familiar curved blade of the kama suddenly pressed against her throat, its razor-sharp edge threatening to draw blood if she even dared to breathe. She remained perfectly still while she carefully lowered her gun as the fleeing Bruce made his way past the house towards the approaching squad cars.

The voice of Lady Shiva spoke softly into her ear as Selina felt the rain trickle down her jaw line and onto the blade of her adopted mother’s treasured weapon. As much as Bruce’s life had been in her hands just now, the life of Selina Kyle had always belonged to Lady Shiva.

“He has made his choice, Kitten… He has chosen death... Kill him.”

“He will join us.”

A deep sigh from behind her… A mother’s disappointment.

“Only if you force him… The sky and the earth love one another, Kitten… This soft rain is their kiss… Yet the rain can also be the tears of the sky for her daughter the earth...”

“I understand what is at stake, mother.”

“I doubt you do, my daughter… But let us embrace elsewhere... This storm is upon us and there are questions I must ask of this pale-skinned rose which you have so lovingly plucked for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run Bruce, Run!
> 
> Three whole chapters without a sex scene... Wow!... Join us next chapter as Bruce may gain some unexpected allies.


	31. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gains some unexpected allies but will it be enough to save him from the League of Assassins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to update with the Selina Kyle/Lady Shiva chapter first, but I think at this point it's important to keep the events strictly in chronological order. By the end of this chapter, it's around 3:00 P.M.

 

**Chapter Thirty-One:  
Intervention**

 

As a sprinting Bruce Wayne slid across rain-slicked mud and directly into a breaking GCPD squad car, his squinting eyes glanced up from where he had doubled-over on the car’s hood to find the startled driver suddenly bursting out of it. As the gasping and breathless Bruce painfully raised himself to his feet, he suddenly realized he knew the driver well…

Gotham’s Chief of Police, Clancy O’Hara.

“Saints be praised! Y’er alive, Mr. Wayne!…”

Bruce then noticed at least ten other squad cars arriving as the large Irishman quickly deposited him into the safety of his squad car while keeping a careful eye on the large house and the men laying unconscious on its lawn. The shivering Wayne also cast his blue-eyed gaze through the grey downpour, silently searching for any trace of the woman who could have ended him…

But the deadly Selina Kyle was nowhere to be seen. He had run for his life, expecting to hear and then feel the gunshot that would have brought him down, the final nail in Batman’s tired legacy. He knew that she could have easily put a bullet in him, but she obviously had other plans for Bruce Wayne… Plans he would _never_ concede to.

A hand the size of a catcher’s mitt suddenly clasped him on his shoulder while a deep Irish voice comforted him.

“S’alright, y’er safe now, lad… Y’er butler called us the moment you left, Mr. Wayne… An’ lucky fer you ‘ _e_ did! That was a right foolish thing to do, Sir...”

“I know it was, Chief O’Hara… I was lucky to escape with my life... When Dick was kidnapped, I panicked and gave in to the kidnapper’s demands to come alone... There are eight men on the lawn, maybe twenty more inside... All unconscious for now… There was a tear gas attack, tell your men to wear gas masks before they head inside... Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley are on the back lawn… Kyle is armed and extremely dangerous and Isley should be considered dangerous as well... You got here just in time.”

“Begorra! Thank Heaven _f’r_ that!... And Officer Grayson… He’s still inside is he?”

“Yes… Unconscious, but alive... In the master bedroom upstairs.”

“I’ll let the men know… Now don’t you move, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce listened as the brash Irishman barked orders into the car’s radio, ordering an ambulance and gas masks. He watched as the Chief commanded a flurry of cops to secure the men on the front lawn and carry them handcuffed to awaiting squad cars while more Officers cautiously headed to the backyard with their weapons drawn.

Tense moments later, Chief O’Hara came back to apprise him of the situation.

“Don’t ye worry, we’ll have y’er Officer Grayson out shortly… I recognized most of ‘em on the lawn, Mr. Wayne… Nasty bunch that… No sign of anyone out on the back when we looked though… Looks like that slippery Catwoman got away… In the meantime, why don’t ye tell me what happened…”

Bruce told the Chief what he could… About how Dick had been called to the Station by the Commissioner and his subsequent abduction by Isley… He told him all about Pamela Isley’s ransom calls, about Selina Kyle and Dr. Ebeneezer Darrk and the sex drug scandal… Bruce explained he was sure that the ex-Senator’s greenhouse would have been the source of the Need that had been plaguing Gotham’s most powerful men.

He didn’t mention the League of Assassins or how Selina Kyle had murdered forty-three rogues over the past five years. Or that he was the League’s next target. That probably would have prompted an urgent call to the National Guard… As the veteran Officer made notes, Bruce finished as Chief O’Hara nodded and then left to coordinate the sudden arrival of the gasmasks.

The Police would have to handle the cleanup here. But alone and quivering, there was still something buried deep inside of him that burned with hot rage, wanting nothing more than to charge into that house and pull Dick out of it and then go after Selina Kyle.

How could he have been so blind?… It had been Selina all along… She had coordinated her attacks while she was still a prisoner in Blackgate Penitentiary, murdering at will.

And the villains hadn’t been the only ones who had been disappearing… The Justice League itself had been disbanded by an executive order from President Ford last year… That act alone should have triggered something in Bruce Wayne’s fear-addled brain as to the deadly depth of this conspiracy…

The villains had only been the tip of the proverbial iceberg… Christ, it had been an effective strategy since the days of Julius Caesar… _Divide et impera…_ Divide and Conquer.

It was all too obvious now… They were being hunted... Heroes and villains alike… Eliminated… But _why_?!.... And how far up the chain did it go?... Selina had mentioned that the League’s dark reach even extended into the hallowed halls of Government… And now it seemed that even the politicians had somehow been turned against them…

But what now affected him most was that the League knew his secret identity… There was nowhere for him left to hide… The safe life of Bruce Wayne had been rendered meaningless… Bruce Wayne was Batman and Batman had been marked for death…

Bruce suddenly felt very alone.

He wondered again what had happened to Clark?… If their enemies had somehow brought down the Man of Steel, his prospects of survival against an enemy like the League of Assassins were slim… Could he contact Diana?... Arthur?... J’onn?... Surely some of the members of the former Justice League must still be left alive…

God, let them still be alive… They needed one another now more than ever…

Commotion at the front of the house snapped his attention back to the present. Bruce suddenly exited the Police car and rose to his feet, standing tall in the rain as he watched two Officers wearing gasmasks help an ailing young man out of the front doorway – the coughing Richard Grayson wearing nothing more than a blanket.

There was no force in the Universe strong enough to prevent him from getting to Dick. Bruce Wayne made his way through a throng of cops and gathered his bleary-eyed lover into his strong arms to hold him tight, to feel his muscular frame against his own.

“… Bruce?”

“I’m here, Dick... I’m here.”

One of the Officers who had rescued Richard Grayson didn’t stop to address him but instead kept moving forward until he fell to his knees and ripped off his gasmask, drawing a sharp breath before vomiting against the wet grass. His fellow Officer remained standing deathly still beside him, slowly pulling off his mask while Bruce observed how unnaturally pale and clammy the large cop was…

That Officer just looked over at him with hollow eyes and whispered a steady warning.

“Don’t go in there… They’re dead… All dead.”

Instinctively, Bruce looked past the teary eyes of the traumatized man and saw that the pair of Asian guards whom he had stepped over before were indeed dead, their throats slit from end-to-end. A pool of fresh blood had only just begun to congeal beneath their cleanly slashed necks…

The true horror of this act of brutality suddenly struck him like a hard blow to the chest… In the handful of minutes Bruce had been talking with Chief O’Hara… It must have happened then… Oh dear God, had Selina?... Could she really go _that_ far?!... Had she returned to the damned house and quietly murdered every single unconscious man inside in cold blood?!

And yet she had spared Dick... Not out of mercy, but as an offering. A gesture to let him know that it wasn’t only his life in jeopardy if he failed to join the League of Assassins…

“Come on, son… We need to go... Now.”

They staggered ten steps while Richard clung to him, slowly regaining full consciousness until he spoke again.

“Bruce, is Jim Gordon alright?...”

“He’ll be fine… He should be in the Hospital by now.”

“I don’t want a Hospital… I just want you.”

Bruce stopped suddenly and stared urgently into Dick’s bloodshot blue eyes.

“Richard… I love you… But you have to know my life is in danger… The League of Assassins have put a contract on my life… And they know… They know who I really am… It tears me apart to say this, but I can’t protect you, Richard… I don’t think I can even protect myself… You’re in terrible danger because of me.”

“Then let me protect you.”

“Dick… You can’t… I can’t… They’re stronger than we could have ever known… And they’ve been quietly dismantling anything that could stop them for the past five years now, even the Justice League… Selina Kyle is one of their assassins… She killed everyone in that house _except_ you… She was sending me a message, just to let me know what was truly at stake… They’ll spare us if I join them, Dick… I don’t want to… God knows I don’t want to… But if it’s the only way to save your life… I will.”

“Bruce, no! There has to be another way! Let the Police handle Kyle…”

“It’s not just Selina Kyle… There are thousands of them…. They’ve put their people in the Police, in the Government… We would constantly be on the run until we knew who we could trust, Dick… And then there’s Alfred to think of…”

“I’ll help you fight them... As a team again... Whatever it takes!”

Bruce brought Dick’s head to his chest and ran his fingers through the young man’s thick wet hair… He had longed for Dick to say those words for years now, but was it already too late for them?

“Thanks old chum, but I really think we need a miracle at this point…”

Police Chief O’Hara solemnly approached the two men, gently placing a firm hand on Dick’s shoulder as he drew a deep breath.

“Officer Grayson, it warms this old heart to see ye’r still among the living… The ambulance is just pulling up now… Yourself and Mr. Wayne will need some medical attention… And then our new acting Commissioner will want some questions answered... And she can be a right demandin’ bitch.”

Dick looked incredulous.

“… _She_?!”

“Captain Ellen Yindel… The Mayor’s decision… With Jim Gordon recoverin’ in th’ Hospital, she’ll be takin’ over the Department _f’r_ now… Though I expect it t’be made official soon, lad… She’ll be the new Commissioner by t’morrow if our made Mayor has his way.”

Bruce quickly interceded.

“Chief, Dick is fine. We really don’t need an ambulance, just a little rest…”

Selina had told him that he had until sunset tomorrow to make his decision. Which meant he couldn’t waste time in an interrogation room or Hospital.

The three men suddenly paused as a large black Cadillac sedan with tinted windows slowly pulled up alongside them, a car entirely out of place amongst the hastily-parked Police cruisers with red-and-blue flashing lights. Bruce watched amusedly as a blonde-haired man with a well-trimmed beard stepped out of the driver’s door. He (and every other cop nearby) then watched as a striking blonde beauty confidently stepped out of the passenger door of the sedan. Finally, from the rear door, an official-looking middle-aged man he didn’t recognize also stepped out to meet them.

All three of the recent arrivals were dressed in black suits.

Bruce tried to hide his grin as he quietly stared at Oliver Queen standing stiff as a board in one of his own suits while the stunning Dinah Lance also stood impatiently beside him in the suit Dick had worn for his University graduation. Bruce prayed that no one else noticed that the cuffs on their suits were two inches too long or that the hems on the pants had been folded inwards. Obviously there hadn’t been much time for alterations.

The mystery man from the back quickly stepped up to Chief O’Hara and held out an F.B.I. badge for the Chief’s careful inspection. Although Bruce had an idea who this third agent might be, he wouldn’t know for sure until he talked to him. He quietly thanked God that the cavalry had arrived as the mystery agent addressed O’Hara…

“Are you the Commanding Officer here?”

“I am… Police Chief O’Hara. An’ tell me, what exactly can I do for you… Agent Hunter?”

“Washington needs to question these two men immediately. It’s a matter of urgent National security, Chief O’Hara.”

“I see… But we’ve got an investigation of our own here…”

Bruce did his best to assuage the Chief’s worries.

“It’s alright, Chief. Selina Kyle revealed that this drug operation was far larger than just Gotham. It’s obviously under Federal jurisdiction now.”

Bruce watched as the third agent handed the Chief a business card while Oliver Queen quickly escorted him to the back of the large black sedan while Dinah Lance followed Green Arrow’s lead and guided Dick to the other side. Their mystery agent never backed down in his stare-down with Gotham’s Chief of Police.

“If you have any other concerns, please call the number on this card. We need to be going.”

“One moment please… Dick, ye’r the sole survivor here… Did ye see _anything_ , lad?”

By the sedan’s back door, a drenched Richard Grayson slowly shook his head.

“Sorry Chief O’Hara… I was unconscious when I arrived and tied up by Pamela Isley… And then I came to just a minute ago… Other than that, I really didn’t see much.”

The Irishman grimaced.

“And you, Mr. Wayne… Is there _anything_ else you can give us?”

“Place some extra men around Arkham Asylum tonight… The last time I checked, the Joker was still alive… Be on the lookout for Selina Kyle.”

A befuddled Chief Clancy O’Hara scratched his head while Bruce and Dick crouched into the backseat of the large sedan and closed the doors. Had they actually just pulled that off?

Once they were all finally on the road and driving through the rain, Bruce let himself relax and sink into the seat while Dick stared curiously at the voluptuous blonde bombshell sitting beside him who only smiled affectionately back at him.

“Ah, Bruce… Why is this lady agent wearing my suit?”

Bruce laughed out loud. He suddenly realized that Dick wouldn’t have a clue who she was…

“Dick, that’s not an F.B.I. agent… Allow me to introduce you to the lovely Dinah Lance, also known as the Black Canary… And that scruffy-looking vagabond who’s driving - the one in desperate need of a haircut and bath - is her roguish boyfriend, Oliver Queen… Also known as the minor-league super-hero Green Arrow.”

Oliver shot Bruce a dirty look through the rear-view mirror.

“Hey! I heard that Wayne! This is the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass again?!”

Bruce grinned at his old friend.

“Oh don’t worry, the fun’s just beginning, Ollie… You have no idea of how deep we’re in it this time.”

As Bruce leaned forward to address the other passenger, Dinah Lance leaned over and pressed her ample breasts against Dick who was still huddled in a wet blanket.

“Wow, you’ve really grown since the last time I’ve saw you, Boy Wonder… Goodness, you really _are_ quite the man now.”

A feverish Dick had been doing his ample best to hide the raging hard-on caused by the Need which was still coursing through his bloodstream - but obviously the mischievous Dinah had already caught sight of it. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he blushed while she stared between his legs.

“Ah… _Thanks_?”

As Bruce Wayne leaned forward, he peered closely at the unknown man riding in the front passenger seat. Although Batman had been a master of disguise, he was not an alien with the ability to change his appearance with nothing more than a mere thought.

“J’onn… Is that you?”

The Martian Manhunter grinned.

“Always the Detective, my friend…”

“You have no idea of how glad I am to see you.”

“Actually, I am quite aware.”

Bruce chuckled.

“I suppose you are… J’onn, can you do something for Dick? He’s doing a wonderful job at controlling himself, but he’s been exposed to a powerful plant-based aphrodisiac that psychedelically imprints the abuser’s actions onto the victim’s psyche... Put simply, he’s as horny as Hell and Pamela Isley has gotten her slutty little hooks into him.”

The Martian J’onn J’onzz turned around and gently placed his hands on Dick’s temples, quietly probing the young man’s mind. Bruce watched as Dick’s face broke into a serene grin and his tension slowly eased. Having completed his task, J’onn slowly withdrew his hands and looked inquisitively at Bruce.

“I had no idea the two of you were so close… I have replaced his recent experience with Pamela Isley to one with you… She will have no further hold on him and his lust will be satiated for awhile.”

Bruce breathed a deep sign of relief while Oliver Queen looked at him through the mirror.

“Hold on a second, Bruce… You mean to tell me… That you and Dick are… _lovers_?!”

“Yes… Since he was eighteen, Oliver… We’re a couple.”

Bruce almost heard the snap in Oliver’s brain as an evil smile crossed Dinah Lance’s lips. The curvy blonde slowly leaned back and started loosening her tie before looking daringly across at the two men sitting beside her.

“I’m not sure I believe you, Mr. Wayne… I’m afraid I’ll need to see a little proof to back that claim up... So why don’t the two of you handsome studs just get naked while I watch? After all, we’ve got a _long_ drive ahead of us boys… Maybe we should all blow off a little steam.”

“For Christ's sake, Dinah!”

The car swerved violently as a jealous Oliver Queen suddenly spun around to glare at the innocent-looking Dinah Lance who simply raised her hands in protest and smiled serenely.

“What? A girl can dream, can’t she?”

“Dream, yes… Screw two guys behind my back… No!”

Bruce Wayne suddenly cleared his throat.

“Alright you two, calm down… No one’s getting naked… We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan… It’s painfully obvious that all of our lives are in immediate jeopardy and that both super-villains _and_ super-heroes are being killed… Perhaps it would be best if we shared what we’ve learned so far.”

From the driver’s seat, Bruce heard Oliver Queen quietly whispering under his breath.

“Christ… Batman and Robin… _Literally_ … That’s an image I’ll never be able to get out of my head again…”

“Oliver, why don’t you start?”

Oliver coughed dryly.

“Fine… Yeah, you’re right Bruce… We _are_ being hunted… For me, it all started off as an attempt to clear my good name… After the Justice League was disbanded last year, I devoted myself to investigating the mysterious deaths of Star City’s super-criminals… Every single one of them had been killed by arrows from a mysterious dark archer and people were starting to point their fingers at yours truly… I was left with two options, catch the bad guy and clear my name or wind up getting arrested by the Police…

After months of pounding away at the underworld, I found out that my old archery mentor, Malcolm Merlyn, was the one who had been behind the Star City murders… When I finally cornered Merlyn and his goons two days ago, he offered me a deal… Join the League of Assassins or die… And if I didn’t give him an answer right away, he’d kill Pretty Bird there… So I shot the string out of his bow while Dinah blasted the gang with her Canary Cry before we ran and high-tailed it to Gotham… I figured that if anyone knew what was going on with this whole League of Assassins crap, it would be you Bruce... And then we ran into tall, green and Martian at your estate about an hour ago…”

The stoic J’onn J’onzz nodded at Oliver before starting with his own sad tale.

“A most fortuitous coincidence I agree, Green Arrow… It was your Butler who informed us that you had just left with Miss Selina Kyle to rescue young Richard, Bruce… Alfred also mentioned that the Police would be involved so we needed to be prepared for that eventuality as well… As I had already assumed the identity of this F.B.I. agent and commandeered his vehicle, I believed it would be fairly simple to pass off Dinah and Oliver as my associates using materials quickly obtained from your home…

We promptly concluded that Richard had been used as the bait for a trap set by the League of Assassins since each of us had recently escaped from our own deadly perils of their devising… For my own part, after the Justice League was disbanded and both Diana and Arthur deported to their homes, I was contacted by the Federal authorities… Both Superman and myself come from dead worlds and could not be easily deported so I arrived at a compromise…

I worked undercover for the American Government to protect the Earth against any extra-terrestrial threats… In the meantime, they measured my abilities and studied what I was capable of… For a year, I worked closely with the human man I appear as now… A good man and capable F.B.I. agent named Samuel Hunter… Two days ago, as Agent Hunter entered the familiar testing chamber to perform an unscheduled check on his scientific instruments, there was a sudden blast of scorching flames which instantly incinerated the unsuspecting man…

He had inadvertently triggered a trap which had been meant for me…

Before his untimely death, Agent Hunter had no idea that anyone wished to harm me… I had probed his mind on various occasions with no forewarning of impending harm. His was simply an assignment of scientific observation, not assassination… Reaching out my mind to those in our facility however revealed that there were indeed traitors in our midst… Our own government has been infiltrated by this League of Assassins and it had been they who had set the fiery trap.

To protect myself, I immediately assumed the poor man’s identity. As Agent Hunter, I reported to his superiors that there had been a horrible accident in the research facility and that the Martian Manhunter had been destroyed by fire. After filing this report, I then requested a few days of leave to come to terms with this traumatic experience and they reluctantly agreed.

I decided to locate and enlist the aid of any former League members I could.

To be honest Bruce, you were not the first person I had sought out. Yesterday, I arrived in Metropolis to locate Superman when I learned that Lois Lane had been missing for a week and that Clark Kent had just travelled to Gotham for an interview… It seemed reasonable that he should visit you while in Gotham so that was how I came upon Dinah and Oliver at your doorstep.”

Bruce stared hard at the ceiling of the Cadillac before he gripped the seat in front of him.

“Clark _was_ here this morning J’onn… He went to search for Dick shortly before nine o’clock and I haven’t heard from him since… I’ve had a bad feeling ever since he left… I received the ransom calls from a criminal botanist named Pamela Isley for Dick’s release awhile later and then had to take matters into my own hands…

Like you Oliver, I too was approached by the League and given an ultimatum… But mine was less than an hour ago and it came from Selina Kyle… Like Merlyn, she’s also a member of the League of Assassins and has been murdering all of Gotham’s super-criminals for the past five years… Even though she had been locked up in Blackgate the entire time.”

Bruce heard the loud gasp of shock from Dick beside him as he gripped his lover’s strong hand in comfort.

“You were right about her all along, Dick… She is _extremely_ dangerous… As for Dr. Pamela Isley, she was working on a side-project for the League… A new sex drug that can reduce a man to nothing more than an obedient puppet… They were using it to bleed the richest men in Gotham dry and control Commissioner Gordon… Selina Kyle was sent to keep an eye on the enterprising Dr. Isley but got infected with a toxic black mould instead for all her troubles… I spent last night perfecting a fungicide to save her that I’ll have Wayne Industries patent should I survive all of this…

As for Selina, I have the feeling that this is personal… Her biological father is the arch-criminal called the Riddler which I have battled on numerous occasions… It was the Riddler who murdered her parents by arson when she was only twelve… Somehow she found her way to the League of Assassins and has been trained by them… They’re like family to her… In her own twisted way, she’s extracting her revenge upon the Riddler for what he did to her family eighteen years ago…

As far as what happens next, we have two clear priorities… One is to find Clark and any other heroes… The other is to determine who initially hired the League of Assassins to kill us and see if the contract can be broken... From what I understand, it was a five-year contract which ends tomorrow so we don’t have much time… And from what you’ve told me, J’onn… I have a sinking feeling as to who hired them five years ago.”

Oliver chuckled as he turned the large steering wheel of the black sedan towards the road leading to Wayne Manor.

“You forgot option three, Bruce… If you can’t beat ‘em… Join ‘em.”

The temperature in the cab of the sedan dropped instantly as Bruce cast a steely stare at the blonde driver who had offered the flippant remark.

“That’s _not_ an option, Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the spelling of Chief O'Hara's Irish brogue.  
> Also, in my story I'm limiting the Martian Manhunter's telepathic abilities so that he can only read the minds of those people near him, no further than a mile away.
> 
> Next chapter which will be Shiva/Selina...


	32. He Who Laughs Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dick journey to Arkham Asylum to save the Joker, but Bruce soon finds himself pushed to his breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : A grim chapter with graphic violence. There will be a character death.

**Chapter Thirty-Two:  
He Who Laughs Last**

 

 

It had taken seven long years, but they were the Dynamic Duo once again, ready to take on the world.

As he gripped the steering wheel, Dick Grayson allowed himself a small grin, recalling fond memories of when this version of the Batmobile had been new and its passenger had been an excited Robin the Boy Wonder, proudly riding alongside his idol the Batman to nights of rooftop adventure...

But this time, Dick _wasn’t_ the passenger. Bruce had finally let him drive.

Like its tired owner, the Batmobile – a heavily modified Revell Corvette - was beginning to show its age, even if the familiar roar of its powerful engine combined with precision handling still thrilled a smiling Richard. It was big, powerful and surprisingly responsive as it roared across the side roads of Gotham while the sun dipped below the western horizon.

As the GCPD Officer put the car through its paces, speeding towards their final destination, Dick felt a dawning awareness that this would be the car’s final journey, its last blaze of glory as it raced through the darkening streets of Gotham. The last ride…

The young man was left wondering if the same thing could be said for its brooding passenger. And yet, for all of Bruce’s silent intensity and inner turmoil, Dick still found a reason to smile. Two grown men who loved one another dressed in outlandish costumes racing across Gotham towards Arkham Asylum to save an insane clown...

A clown that had tried to kill both of them repeatedly in the past. That certainly wasn’t something he’d been expecting to do today. And he’d never expected Bruce to put on the suit again either.

But the biggest surprise to Dick had happened just over two hours ago when they had _both_ become superheroes… And this time he didn’t have to wear tights! The former Boy Wonder had never known that Bruce had secretly designed a new costume for his crime-fighting prodigy shortly before Dick had graduated from Hudson University - all in the hopes that his former ward would become his partner once again.

Bruce had _always_ intended for them to be the Dynamic Duo, only to have those undeclared hopes dashed when Dick had unwittingly announced his intention to join the Gotham Police Academy shortly before his graduation. Without another word, Bruce had left the black-and-blue suit in storage until only short hours ago when it was finally presented to its intended recipient.

And Dick had to admit… He looked badass. Gotham’s newest hero didn’t need Dinah’s ravenous, lip-biting glance to let him know that this new costume clung to every muscular curve of his tight body like a glove and looked great. Richard Grayson was back in the superhero business again.

After that, Batman, the newly-christened Nightwing, the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Black Canary had reconnoitred in the Bat Cave, discussing what they had learned since the Justice League had been disbanded and planning their next moves.

Finally it was decided…

J’onn would fly to California to confront the man Bruce believed had been the true mastermind behind this mad scheme. Oliver and Dinah would travel to Metropolis to search for Superman while Bruce and Dick would stay in Gotham and attempt to stop Selina Kyle from fulfilling her deadly contract against Gotham’s last two remaining rogues…

The Joker and the Riddler.

Alfred would travel to one of Batman’s safe houses and be the contact person for the group. Bruce had declared (against Alfred’s protests) that it would be far too dangerous for his oldest friend to remain at Wayne Manor since the League was fully aware of Batman’s secret identity.

Bruce had then rationalized that Selina would kill the Riddler last, the final act of her vengeance against the man who had unwittingly sired her and then burned away her childhood innocence eighteen years ago. As Batman, he had called Blackgate Penitentiary to alert them of those fears and then prepared for a trip to Arkham Asylum where the Joker was still being held.

It was as though Fate itself had preordained one last showdown between madness and nobility, between a man born of tragedy who protected this city and an evil madman who would laugh as he watched that same city burn.

And so, the former Justice League members went their separate ways, each with their own agenda. That was how Dick now found himself racing towards Arkham with a fatigued Batman in an attempt to save the life of a pale madman who had once viciously raped Robin and then gleefully destroyed Dick’s childhood dreams as nothing more than a sadistic joke.

It was tough not to hold a grudge.

Richard quietly wondered how many times Bruce had been tempted in the heat of battle to wrap his hands around the neck of the Joker, or the Riddler, or the Penguin, or even men like Carmine Falcone and squeeze a little too hard for a little too long… Probably every damned time... And yet, he hadn’t.

That was Batman’s true legacy… Mercy.

The Dark Knight had never allowed himself to kill any of the devils he protected this city from, even though they had tormented him relentlessly. And now a masked Dick found himself facing the same temptation; trying to save the life of the homicidal madman who had plagued this city for years from a deadly woman who had murdered over forty of her fellow criminals and even beaten Bruce into unconsciousness the night before…

He hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that wanted to beat the Clown into oblivion. And then he privately worried about what Bruce would do when he saw Selina Kyle again. As they neared their destination, Batman finally broke his long silence once they approached the wrought iron gates of Arkham.

“Dick… I wanted you to know… I’m sorry I have to put you through this.”

Looking at the dark and foreboding monstrosity of architecture named Arkham Asylum before them, Dick understood only too well what the older man meant.

“It’s my choice to do it, Bruce… I let the Joker take away my life with you seven years ago… I need to face him now and prove that I’m back before I can start this new life.”

“I’m here for you.”

“I’m here for you too… But what about Selina Kyle?... She hurt you pretty bad… Will you be alright to face her?”

“I’ve taken worse beatings… Still, she could have killed me, but she didn’t… I know it sounds strange, but I think she wants me to save her.”

“Save her?... From what?... Herself?”

“From what she’s expected to do… I get the feeling she doesn’t want to kill us… Dick, what if either of us had been raised by professional killers after what we went through as children?… All that hate, the guilt, the despair… What if our oaths to bring criminals to justice had been at _any_ cost?... Can you honestly say that we’d be any different than Selina Kyle?”

“Bruce, we’ve never killed anyone…”

“No, but I don’t believe Selina had a choice in that matter.”

“My God, are you actually trying to defend what that woman did?!”

“No… I can’t defend her actions… She’s murdered a lot of people in cold blood… But I think she’s justified it in her own mind because they were _bad_ people, like her father Edward Nigma… She honestly believes she’s saving innocent people from the imminent atrocities of her criminal victims… The fact remains that she had ample opportunity to kill either one of us today, but she didn’t.”

“Because she wants you to Join the League of Assassins.”

“Because she doesn’t _want_ to kill us.”

“Maybe, but are you’re willing to bet your life on that?”

“Selina Kyle has already risked everything for us, Dick… If I don’t join the League of Assassins in less than twenty-four hours, her own life is forfeit… Kill or be killed is the League’s credo... Her life is just as much at stake as my own.”

“Look, even if all this is true, I still don’t understand how we _could_ save her.”

“I don’t either… But if she wants to talk, let her talk… Alright, old friend?”

“I’d rather see her do the talking in an interrogation room with her lawyer present.”

“That wouldn’t solve anything. There’s only one way for us to survive past tomorrow, Nightwing… The contract with the League of Assassins must be broken within twenty-four hours or we’re all dead… All of our hopes now lie with J’onn and his mission.”

* * *

As they parked the Batmobile and then entered the dimly-lit entryway of Arkham Asylum, Bruce couldn’t shake the chill this damned place always gave him. There had been something inherently sinister about Arkham, as though the madness of its occupants over the long years had slowly seeped into the woodwork.

Luckily, Batman had already made private arrangements with the Joker’s attending psychiatrist, Doctor Harleen Quinzel in order to guard the inmate for the night. The Dark Knight could only attribute Quinzel’s sudden altruistic acceptance of his offer of additional security to the mysterious death of Victor Zsasz four months ago. That unsolved murder - which had occurred unobserved in a secured cell - had been a black mark against Arkham’s security systems ever since.

A black mark he now attributed to Selina Kyle.

As they were escorted to the Doctor’s office, Batman easily recognized the attractive young blonde who had dedicated her career to deciphering the Joker’s madness, Doctor Harleen Quinzel. To psychologists, the Joker was treated like a celebrity or a side-show freak.

And although Doctor Quinzel was respected in her field, Bruce quietly wondered if the specialist was beginning to realize that her work would never bear fruit for Arkham’s most notorious criminal. In his own less-than-professional opinion, Bruce sincerely believed that anything less than a full frontal lobotomy for the Joker was pointless.

“Batman! Thank you for your concern about my patient’s safety... He’s quite anxious to see you actually.”

“You told him we were coming?”

“Of course. I find that surprises... _agitate_ him unnecessarily. In this controlled environment, it’s best that my patient is prepared for any additional stimulus... I’d hoped that perhaps we might conduct a session while you were present. It would do him a world of good.”

“Not tonight… And I’d prefer if you remained with security, Doctor… His life is in immediate jeopardy.”

“Nonsense, we’re quite safe here I assure you. I admit the Victor Zsasz incident caught the facility off-guard, but the Director has made several significant improvements since then. And I _must_ accompany you... After all, his mental well-being is my professional responsibility.”

“It’s not his mental health I’m worried about.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

As the two men and the slim psychiatrist strode through the concrete halls past various security check-points, Bruce noticed that although Dick had remained quiet, he held his head high and remained alert. The boy had lived under the Clown’s haunting shadow for years, and now it was finally time for the man to confront those old fears and forge his own path as Nightwing.

He couldn’t have been more proud of him.

However, there was another thing weighing on Bruce’s mind as they neared the dark heart of the Asylum… If Chief O’Hara had been correct about Gordon and that Gotham’s long-term Commissioner would be quickly replaced, there may be a warrant issued for Batman’s arrest any moment now. The days of going out in public dressed like this would soon be over.

“Just give me tonight and I’ll fade into the shadows again…”

“I’m sorry, did you say something, Batman?”

“Just thinking out loud, Doctor Quinzel… I believe the days of Batman and the Joker are becoming things of the past… It’s time for me to hang up the cape and get on with my life.”

“That’s a very healthy attitude… I have to admit, there are a number of my colleagues who’ve opined that you belong in here just as much as men like the Joker, but I think they’re wrong… I believe you’ve undergone a traumatic episode in your past which has pushed your psyche to develop a split personality… Another violent personality that seeks to protect your less dominant personality… If you don’t mind me saying, you would make an interesting case study.”

Bruce glanced sideways at the blonde psychiatrist and then briefly chuckled before continuing.

“You have no idea, Doctor.”

“If you’d ever like to talk about it…”

“Sorry, I’m already seeing someone else… Professionally.”

“Oh… Oh, good… I’m happy to hear that actually… Alright gentlemen, if you’re ready, let’s meet our guest, shall we?... Try not to engage him, he’s quite easily stimulated... One might say _manic_ actually.”

“I’m aware of what he is.”

Doctor Quinzel was about to respond when she thought better of it - cautiously leading the two men past the last security station into Block J, into the entire wing reserved for one man alone. A solitary inmate who intimidated even the most deranged patients of Arcane Asylum…

The Joker.

For the first time in seven years, Bruce saw the familiar slender pale body sitting alone in his glass-walled cell… Sitting, staring, smiling… The mad clown watched Batman’s every move as he approached, the smile growing impossibly wide until he suddenly stood bolt upright.

“My God, it really _is_ you!... Is it my birthday, Doctor Quinzel?... Have I been an exceptionally good boy this year?... And look, he’s even brought a little friend for me to play with!”

Doctor Quinzel slowly stepped forward.

“Just remain calm, Joker… These men are here to protect you.”

The evil smile again... Something wasn’t right, she was edging too close to his cell…

“ _Are_ they?”

“Yes, they are… There’s no reason for you to get excited… There’ve been a number of mysterious homicides across Gotham involving super-villains over the past few years… They have reason to believe your life may be endangered tonight.”

“Do tell me more!!!”

The young psychiatrist yelped as the thick glass door suddenly swung wide open, allowing the quick clown to grab her long blonde hair and yank her violently into his cell before Batman or Nightwing had a chance to stop him. As Batman ran at the open doorway, he paused when he saw the knife the madman had suddenly pressed against the trembling psychiatrist’s slender neck…

The Joker edged his frightened hostage backwards until he was at the rear of the cell while Batman balled his fists in silent rage. Not this time…

“Let her go, Joker.”

“I’ll make you a deal, Bats. You can take her place… Stay where you’re at, Junior… If you make a move to alert the guards, I’ll slit this shrink from cheek-to-shining-cheek.”

Behind Bruce, Dick paused mid-step on his way to the emergency alarm and eyed the madman cautiously as the Clown was taking pleasure from Batman’s grimacing distress.

“God, I’ve missed you!... I’ve missed all the fun we used to have together… But you’ve changed, haven’t you?... You can just admit it to me, Bat-Brain… Just admit that you’re the one who’s been killing all those dopey villains… Say that and then I’ll let this pretty young girl go so we can tango in Paris… Or I hear the Riddler’s still alive… Maybe we can zip over to Blackgate and finish him off together?... When you found out what I had done to your precious little Robin… Oh, how it must have festered inside of you, twisting in your guts like a knife… You must have wanted to kill every stinking last one of us, am I right?”

“You’re wrong, Joker.”

“Rationalize it however you want, Darling… I just want you to admit that I was the man who finally broke you… The one who turned the great and noble Batman into a serial killer… You’ve wracked up a pretty impressive tally over the years!... Tell me, did you offer to protect Oswald Cobblepot before you stabbed him in the back?... We’re old friends Bats, there’s no need to keep secrets… It was Robin who finally broke the camel’s back, wasn’t it?... Did the little slut tell you how much he loved having my big cock up his tight ass?... About how he practically begged me for it?... Did the vision of my long white dick sliding in-and-out of his poor little bum in front of a hundred cheering criminals finally make the clock strike twelve underneath that cowl?”

All eyes turned to Nightwing as the powerful man stood at the edge of the glass, glaring with murderous intent at the Clown on the other side.

“ _Shut up._ ”

It was the same cackling laughter which haunted his darkest nightmares. The Clown finally figured it out.

“Oh!... Oh, this is too precious!... Oh Ho Ho!… Little Robin has grown up to become a crow!”

“You raped me… You’re a coward and a liar… If you’re looking for someone to fight, fight me instead.”

The Joker cautiously eyed Dick’s muscular physique through his skin-tight costume and then paused.

“Ahhh… No… But if you wanted me to fuck you silly again, I’m sure we could work something out… C’mon, admit it kid… I was the best you ever had.”

“You were wrong all those years ago and you’re wrong now… You’re delusional and inept… You have no idea of what’s been happening… Batman isn’t the one killing Gotham’s rogues… It’s Selina Kyle.”

The Joker laughed again, amused at Dick’s little joke.

“Oh c’mon kid… How crazy do you think I am?... Catwoman’s been locked up in Blackgate almost as long as I’ve been locked away in this dump… And I hear for the price of a pack of cigarettes, she’ll even let you fuck her willingly... Not that you would care about that, Fag Wonder."

Batman stepped inside the cell as the Joker pressed the knife against Doctor Quinzel’s throat.

“Stay back… You know I’ll do it, Batman!”

“I know you will… But it _was_ Selina Kyle… She was using an escape tunnel at Blackgate to carry out the assassinations… I only found out about it today… She pulled the wool over all our eyes… And she’s the Riddler’s daughter.”

Another laugh, although not as confident this time.

“Oh c’mon, Bats… Now you’re just pulling my leg… The Riddler’s _daughter_?!... Look, I enjoy a good joke as much as the next guy, but Eddie’s _never_ shown interest in a woman before… He’s as queer as a square doughnut… Although… I _do_ suppose they do bear some family resemblance... Those beady green eyes, that wavy black hair, that annoying high-pitched laugh, a forbidden desire for fatty Italian desserts and vigilantes… By God, you’re right!”

“I’m not here to hurt you, Joker… I’m here to save your life... Let Doctor Quinzel go.”

The evil Clown relaxed his grip and then blinked at Batman, obviously perplexed while a thousand thoughts sparked across the faulty wiring of his mad brain.

“Gosh… I feel so silly now… I mean, all this time… I really _did_ think it was you, Batman… That you were the one killing all of us… Talk about getting deflated… Wow, this whole Catwoman and Eddie thing… Father and daughter super-villains... Does Eddie know?... I mean, that his daughter is an even bigger badass than that puzzle-brained blowhard _ever_ was?”

It was only then that the leering madman seemed to realize that he was still holding onto his hostage.

“Oh jeez, I’m really sorry about this Doctor Quinzel, I just panicked when I saw him… I mean, he’s dressed like Dracula and I really thought the gig was up, y’know… And you’ve been working so hard to rehabilitate me under these really rotten conditions… I guess this will really set my treatment back significantly, won’t it?”

Before she could answer, the Joker shoved the wide-eyed psychologist towards the Batman - who caught the tumbling woman in his arms and guided her towards the door – as the coiled Joker suddenly sprang at him with the knife.

As Batman attempted to shift his weight away from the attacking madman, the wiry blonde in his arms held onto him for a second too long, preventing the Cape Crusader from entirely avoiding the plunging knife as it opened up his side – only then making her way to the exit.

A glancing right cross forced the laughing Clown to retreat momentarily.

Before Dick could move past the escaping woman and join the fray, the Joker’s female psychologist quickly slammed the door shut behind her and stared at the young hero with bright blue eyes. As Nightwing frantically turned and pushed against the door and its automatic lock, he screamed at the blonde in the white lab coat behind him.

“Open it!”

Nightwing pounded on the glass as he watched Batman narrowly avoid a second slash from the laughing lunatic until Dick felt the hard circular muzzle of cold steel pressed against the back of his head and heard the familiar click of a revolver’s hammer being cocked inches away from his ears. As the woman holding the gun called out to the pale clown in the cage, Dick realized that Doctor Quinzel’s voice had also betrayed him, now draped in a heavy Brooklyn accent…

“All secure, boss! Ya want I should waste d’is one?”

The madman eyed Dick’s lean body pressed against the glass door before he swiped at Batman again.

“Oh Harley, where’s your sense of fun?! There’s this movie I wrote years ago that I’ve been just dying to produce… I call it, _Whatever Happened to the Boy Wonder_?!... It really doesn’t have a very happy ending though... Well, at least not for him... It’ll be a real blast for us though!”

“Oh Puddin’! I always wanted t’be in movies!”

“And I’m gonna make you a star, baby!”

As Batman’s blood continued to spill from his side, Dick tensed as he watched Bruce get slashed across his defending forearm while the Clown danced across the room like a furious matador, easily avoiding a wounded Bruce’s desperate haymakers while continuing to pick his prey apart with the knife.

Dick frantically attempted to reason with the woman holding the gun against the back of his head.

“Doctor Quinzel, listen to me! The Joker will murder you as soon as you’ve helped him escape! You have to open this door before it’s too late!”

Only to find she was just as insane as her patient…

“You don’t know my Puddin’ like I do, sweet cheeks… He only moirders squares like you’ze and Bats… ‘Cause you don’t get it, y’know?... Y’er _bor-ing_!... I mean, I spent all my life tryin’ t’make crazy people sane ‘fore I realized d’at d’ey had it right th’ whole time… D’at bein’ sane is fer losers!... My Puddin’ would never hurt me!”

Dick frantically stared through the glass door as he witnessed a bloodied Bruce perform a manoeuvre he never dreamed Batman would _ever_ attempt; removing his cape and cowl and flinging it at a charging Joker to temporarily blind him.

The risky gamble prevented the madman’s wild thrust from finding its mark in an unmasked Batman’s chest, allowing Bruce to latch both of his hands onto the Clown’s outstretched right arm and squeeze. Dick cringed a little when he heard the snap of the bones in the Joker’s forearm and watched as the gore-coated knife tumbled to the ground.

With his left hand still locked onto the Clown’s crooked forearm, Batman’s powerful right hand suddenly found the Joker’s skinny neck and slammed the thrashing madman up against the wall - his steel fingers tightening like a vice around his arch-enemy’s windpipe.

Without looking over, a rasping and bloodied Batman barked out a command…

“Let him go, Quinzel! Let him go or I swear to God I’ll end it right now!”

Dick breathed a short sigh of relief as he felt the hard tip of Quinzel’s gun’s muzzle suddenly pull away from the back of his head… She might be crazy but she still loved that Clown… The fight was over…

But something about the way the Joker stared in disbelief at the woman behind him caused the young man to pause… It looked almost like… Fear?… And then Dick felt the misguided young lady’s body slide lifelessly against his back, slowly tumbling to the ground at his feet, a pool of her blood beginning to form at his feet…

Something sharp sliced through the skin at the side of his neck like butter to rest against his exterior jugular vein, only a hair’s breadth away from severing it. Richard shuddered as he felt that a new female body had replaced the one that now bled out on the floor beneath him. A warm body that pushed hard against him and seemed _much_ more dangerous.

Something in Dick’s fast-beating heart told him _not_ to look behind him… To not even breathe hard… To remain perfectly still.

A grim and unmasked Batman looked up at the whispering Joker as the madman’s thrashing suddenly ceased, attempting to make out his choking words as he shifted his gaze sideways.

“You know I’m crazy, right?... I see things that aren’t there… Batman, tell me… Is that Asian lady _really_ standing there?... Is Harley _really_ …?”

Against his better judgement, Bruce also turned his eyes to the doorway and gasped as he witnessed an Asian woman dressed in black-and-red holding a handheld scythe against Nightwing’s throat - a small trickle of blood already running down his lover’s muscular neck. The corrupted Doctor Harleen Quinzel’s pale and lifeless corpse now lay dead at their feet in a thickening pool of her own spilled blood.

Without removing his hand from the Joker’s throat, Bruce stared into the dark eyes of the assassin for a silent instant, taking her measure before he turned his attention back to the Joker and then called out to her.

“What do you want?”

“A better world, Mr. Wayne… But I’ve come to offer you something that many of us have never had… A choice.”

Her English was good… The accent, Arabic maybe?

“You’re Selina’s mother?”

“As you are this young man’s father, yes… I am Lady Shiva, Principal Assassin for the League of Assassins... I am Death incarnate.”

Bruce heard the struggling Joker squeeze out whatever words he could manage.

“ _Christ_ , _Eddie did the nasty with that psychopath?!_ ”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the pale madman as he brought his second hand against the Clown’s throat to prevent any further interruptions.

“Shut up, clown… What choice, Lady Shiva?”

“This glass between us is like Fate’s tragic mirror, Mr. Wayne… Just as I hold your adopted child’s life beneath my blade, so too do you hold the life of my own adopted daughter in your hands.”

“I won’t harm, Selina… You have my word... Just let him go.”

“That is the problem… You will not harm Selina and she will not harm you… She loves you… As a result, you will _both_ die… You must understand that if she fails to kill you by the time the sun sets on this new day, I will be forced to take both her life _and_ your own… Whether you harm her or not is a moot point... You will die regardless.”

“Shiva… If you ever cared for her… Please, there _has_ to be another way.”

“That is the choice I offer you… The rare opportunity for membership into the League… We are not so different you and I, Bruce Wayne… We both love our children and seek a better world for them… Our goals are similar but our methods differ.”

“I’m not an assassin.”

“No, you are not… The Buddhists believe that all life is connected and repeating… In a world which is corrupt, diseased branches must be removed so new growth can occur… The League simply seeks to cultivate this new world.”

“By killing the heroes who would save it?”

“If necessary, yes… Karma has granted you the rare opportunity to witness this with your own eyes, Mr. Wayne… The man whose throat you now hold in your hands… He is a blight on this world, a diseased animal that indiscriminately preys upon his own kind.”

“He’s insane…”

“He is corrupt… The opposite of this strong young man I now hold before me… Young Richard is good and kind… Like you, he has been conditioned not to kill… And yet, if a disease is left unchecked, it soon destroys any healthy branches it touches... Shall I demonstrate for you?”

Bruce watched as Lady Shiva slowly brought the tip of a second sickle-shaped Kama to the corner of Dick’s quivering mouth before it dug sharply into his soft flesh. Bruce prayed to God that Richard had the inner fortitude not to flinch as the second deadly blade was slowly pulled across his mouth and cheek, carving one-half of the Joker’s mad smile into the fleshy tissue of Dick’s mutilated cheek.

While her other kama rested against Dick’s jugular vein, Bruce shook with impotent rage as his lover did everything in his power to stop himself from even taking a deep breath beneath Lady Shiva’s blades. It was too much to bear to watch his young man being fish-hooked this way.

“STOP!!!”

He could yell, but otherwise he was helpless to stop her… The door of the Joker’s cell was locked and the merest flick of Shiva’s wrist would instantly place Dick in a lethal situation where he had seconds to live. Through his tightening hands, Bruce felt the madman in the cell with him begin to chuckle.

Once the assassin had finished slicing through one side of Dick’s cheek, carving the semblance of the grisly half-smile into his handsome face, Lady Shiva glanced through the glass at Bruce with impassive eyes and then kissed the side of Dick’s head as beads of sweat began to gather on his damp forehead.

“I believe you begin to understand my side of the argument… And thank you for your assistance, Mr. Grayson… There is a price to enter the League of Assassins… Each of us must willingly pay our due, Mr. Wayne… I will accept the life of the Joker as your admission.”

As his eyes followed the fresh blood streaming down Richard’s left cheek until it dripped to the floor where Doctor Harleen Quinzel lay dead, Bruce imagined he heard Dick utter a quiet _no_ …

She was demanding that he cast aside everything he had ever held sacred and kill.

Bruce turned his blinking eyes to the face of the pale clown… Always the damned smile… And then he watched as his breathless nemesis brought his left hand up to make the familiar V-for-Victory sign in front of Bruce’s clenched face before it fell lifelessly to the side.

Batman’s unyielding grip around the madman’s throat had cut off the blood supply to the Joker’s addled brain until he had caused the Clown Prince of Crime to slip into merciful unconsciousness. Dick’s eyes stared nervously down as Lady Shiva brought her blade’s tip closer to the unmarred corner of his mouth, ready to complete the second half of its macabre task and give him a grin he had never wanted.

“I assure you, Mr. Wayne… In the next ten seconds, one of these two men _will_ die... One... Two... Three...”

Bruce thought about the people the Joker had murdered during his lifetime… The lives he had destroyed while laughing at their despair… He thought about finding Daniel Redcliffe on an abandoned stage seven years ago with a chemically-induced smile twisted into his rigor-mortis stiffened flesh, believing it had been Dick… That was a moment where he had almost lost his mind. He thought about the atrocities the Clown had done to Robin and the torture his young man had endured…

As Lady Shiva counted past seven, there was a loud snap as Bruce quickly twisted his powerful hands, shattering the Joker’s cervical vertebrae and severing his spinal cord causing instant death. He would take no consolation in it, but at least it was a quick death, more than the Clown deserved.

As Bruce sank to his knees with tears beginning to fill his eyes, the Joker also slumped lifelessly to the ground in front of him, as though kneeling face-to-face for one final good-bye. Somehow, the wide smile which had haunted his nightmares now seemed at peace, as though the madness which had once twisted the man’s face had faded as the life had drained out of it…

The Joker was dead...

Bruce had no idea how long he knelt that way, weeping bitter tears for the disturbed man who had gleefully taken so much from the city he loved… Taken so much from the man he had raised as a son… Had it been the other way around, the mad clown would have happily danced on Bruce’s grave.

He felt Richard’s strong arms around him after the injured Nightwing had retrieved the cell’s key from the deceased Harleen Quinzel’s bloodstained lab coat and opened the door. He heard his lover whisper tender words into his ear as he pulled his despairing partner back to his feet…

“C’mon, Bruce… We need to go… She never gave you a choice at all…”

As Bruce looked down at the fallen clown, he sighed and looked upwards.

“They’ll probably blame me for _all_ their deaths now…”

“It doesn’t matter, we know the truth… And we’re still alive… I was wrong to doubt you before… This really _is_ a goddamned war…”

Bruce clasped Richard’s broad shoulders and then retrieved his cape and cowl before dragging Harleen Quinzel inside and placing her side-by-side with the Joker as their corpses quietly slumped against one another, the final resting place of mad lovers.

“It didn’t happen the way I expected, Dick… But I always knew that one of us would have to kill the other… It was the only outcome… Either way, he won.”

“He’s dead, Bruce… Moral victories don’t matter much when you’re dead… And you’re still alive… With me.”

Bruce paused for a brief instant and reflected, a final prayer for a madman's twisted soul and a smile for his partner before he closed the door on his oldest foe.

“I have to be honest, Dick… Selina’s Mom kind of scares the shit out of me… I’m not sure I want her as a mother-in-law.”

Dick chuckled until he grimaced in pain and held the torn piece of lab coat against his cheek even harder.

“Oh God, don’t make me laugh… It hurts when I laugh.”

Bruce bunched his own cape against the gaping wound where the Joker had sliced into him as he chuckled alongside Dick.

“Tell me about it… Let’s get out of here, old chum… I never did like this damned place.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shiva don't shiv, Robb... You see... That why we call it _Shiv_ , spud..."  
> "Shiva real nasty, Don..."  
> "Hope Robb doesn't say Balls Nasty."  
> "... Balls Nasty!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> It should come as no surprise by now, but for this fanboy, it was always Ra's al Ghul.  
> I mean, the Joker was fine to illustrate how Batman would never kill anyone, even if it were an irredeemable homicidal maniac.  
> But he also gave writers an excuse to delve deeper and deeper into violent depravity, killing off Jason Todd and shooting Barbara Gordon.
> 
> But the League of Assassins... I mean, how do you stop something like that?!  
> And the fact that their leader can match the Batman at his physical peak and then resurrect himself... C'mon! That's awesome!  
> I also wanted to make Shiva the incredible badass she deserves to be... My apologies to Joker and Harley fans.
> 
> As promised, we delve deeper into Shiva/Selina's relationship next chapter!


	33. The Ghosts of Our Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true tragedy of Selina Kyle's origin is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about the entrance requirements of the League of Assassins...  
> As we found out last chapter, potential members must murder someone of the guild's choosing to gain entry into the League.  
> In Bruce's case, it was the Joker. For a young Selina Kyle, it was someone far more notable.

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**  
The Ghosts of Our Stars  


 

There was an enduring madness she suffered.

Not strong enough to overwhelm her reason, but persistent enough to ally itself to her marginalized conscience and summon the ghost of guilt with its nightly ritual of dream. This irrepressible madness was a hand-broken facet of her personality that could be attributed to one single event in a tragic past of violence...

One singular act which had reshaped the Heavens themselves.

And unlike Bruce Wayne, it had _not_ been the untimely death of her parents which had caused her to become the haunted victim of this past, it hadn’t been another’s foul act which had brought about the bad dream night after night, tainting her waking moments for sixteen years now, or causing a revenant of remorse to materialize so that only his murderer would know.

Because the little bastard wasn’t limited to just her dreams anymore.

He was haunting Selina Kyle.

And rightfully so... She had damned her soul of her own free will at the tender age of fourteen, her own hand had pushed her young mind to slip into the realm of nightmares and perhaps even madness. It had been that single act of betrayal which Selina could never forgive herself for, yet it had been the prescribed price of acceptance from her adopted family.

(A family of murderers.)

She’d just turned fourteen, alone on the hard streets of Fawcett City, yet another orphan in another sprawling metropolis that seemed too busy to care about its forgotten children. In her dream, a teenage Selina Kyle stood amongst the bundles of early morning papers which arrived daily even before the sun rose, one girl alone in the pre-dawn darkness except for her only friend in this cold new world…

Billy Batson.

She’d only been in Fawcett City for a week, telling Billy that she’d been sent from an orphanage in Gotham to stay with a distant relation, an uncle whom she had never met before but who had wanted her to do _things_ with him once they were alone... Awful, disgusting things a fourteen-year-old girl shouldn’t do (let alone with her own uncle) so she had escaped from his apartment and found herself homeless…

Alone and without a friend in the world until the young Billy Batson happened upon Selina - cold and shivering - huddled within his bundles of newspapers on his street corner. She never did tell him that it had been more than just the pure dumb luck of an orphaned girl which had caused her to be there that morning. Not while he was alive anyway...

The dream always began with their last conversation.

“Gosh Billy, it sure was nice of you to give me your old paper job... I don’t know what I’d do without it… Finding you was really lucky.”

“Aw shucks, we orphans gotta stick together, Selina. Besides, now that I’ve got the job at WHIZ radio, I didn’t need the paper stand anyways and you’re selling more papers than I ever did!”

“Ah, you’re just saying that… You’re so nice, Billy.”

“No, it’s true. My boss says he buys his paper here now just to see your pretty smile.”

“ _Really_?... Billy… Do you think I sell lots of papers because I’m pretty?”

Selina Kyle watched in delight as the twelve-year old Billy Batson blushed until his face matched the bright colour of his familiar red shirt and then sheepishly scratched the back of his head, carefully avoiding eye contact while glancing aside.

“Holy Moly, Selina… I never really thought about it… I think you sell a lot of papers because you’re a real go-getter... And there’s not many girls selling papers around here.”

“So it’s just because… I’m a girl?”

“And… I guess… a real… pretty girl.”

The young Selina smiled sweetly, batting long eyelashes over bright green eyes, the perfect picture of hard-luck innocence. She’d often caught Billy sneaking glances at her already blossoming curves, quietly encouraging his attentions as she furtively postured for his viewing enjoyment.

“You’re so sweet, Billy... I bet _all_ the girls have crushes on you… Say, could you hand me that stack of papers over there? They’re so heavy...”

As the smitten young man turned his back and took hold of a large stack of bundled newspapers on the cold concrete, Selina Kyle’s thin arm reached under her jacket to retrieve the hidden revolver, snapped off the safety and then took aim in one smooth, effortless motion.

She would never get a second chance at this. With one magic word, this twelve-year-old boy transformed into Earth’s Mightiest Mortal and bullets would simply bounce off of him… She couldn’t allow him the slightest chance to speak.

As the young Billy Batson turned around with his lanky arms straining to lift the heavy bundle, Selina pulled the trigger, placing a bullet directly between his eyes before the boy’s mouth could invoke the names of six gods and heroes to call down magic lightning and transform into Captain Marvel. The only crack of thunder before his untimely death had come from the smoking barrel of her revolver.

This twelve-year-old boy who could transform into a god had been her first kill. Her ticket into the League of Assassins. A boy whom she had carefully befriended in order to take this one single shot and complete her initiation. And in the world of the past, she hadn’t bothered to reflect upon the enormity of this treacherous act or make apologies to a dead boy…

She had simply ran away.

But in her dreams, young Selina _didn’t_ run away… This time, she stood and watched the boy crumple and fall to the sidewalk, the blood gushing from a fresh hole between his eyes, soaking into strewn newspapers that would never report the true historical significance of this tragic act...

She had destroyed one of the greatest heroes of history and no one would know.

As her right arm tingled from the aftershocks of the handgun, the girl watched in shock as lifeless blood-splattered eyes suddenly snapped open and then stared up in confusion at her, attempting to comprehend why his friend would murder him… What he could have done to cause Selina to become the murdering Cain to his favored Abel…

As she watched the blood pool within his bewildered eyes until crimson tears ran to the frozen concrete beneath his shattered head, Selina’s frantic mind screamed that Billy _couldn’t_ be alive as the voice of reason reached a feverish pitch until it was immediately silenced by the ghostly voice of a child…

“ _Gosh, Selina… Didn’t you know I was going to save this world from the bad guys?... Now look what you did, you dumb girl… I would have done it too, but now you gotta do it, you gotta save the world… Fair’s fair, kid… You gotta fill in for me and stop the bad guys now.._. _But_ d _on’t worry though_ …”

A smile slowly creased the boy’s dead lips.

“… _I'm gonna help you_.”

Her dream-self wanted to argue with this thin corpse, to tell him she didn’t have the power of Zeus, the strength of Hercules, the speed of Mercury or even the wisdom of Solomon to save the world. She was only just a frightened girl… A girl with no other options who had been forced to take his life to survive… She wanted to tell him all these things, to tell him how sorry she was, but in the dream she always just replied…

“ _Alright, Billy.._. _I_ _Promise_.”

 

* * *

 

Selina Kyle drew a sudden gasp to emerge from the dream, only to feel the gentle sensation of her hair being stroked, twisting open her tired eyes to find her second mother sitting beside her in the darkness. Selina vaguely remembered being taken to a penthouse suite after the slaughter when exhaustion had finally overtaken her and she’d been unable to go on. As the thirty-year-old stretched past the covers, she realized her entire body was stiff, recovering from the effects of Bruce’s untested cure, but at least her lungs were clear again.

With his help, her body had fought a war against Pamela Isley’s infection and won... But it had cost her valuable time to complete her contract... Time that was quickly slipping away.

As she reached out with her senses, she became aware she was now alone in the suite with her adopted mother and it was now the middle of the night. That realization began to creep into the outer edges of her waking mind and cause panic until her shadowed mother smiled calmly down at her, and once again stroked Selina’s dark locks affectionately.

“You were dreaming again, Kitten.”

It had been her pet name for Selina ever since the master assassin had first claimed her. In a strange twist of fate, ‘Kitten’ had also been the English translation of her mother’s maiden name as well.

“Mother… What time is it?... My work!”

“Rest my child, you were ill… I have taken care of your responsibilities… After all, what sort of mother would I be if I did not?”

“My responsibilities?...”

“Are complete... All that remains is your decision regarding Bruce Wayne. He will join us if you still desire it... The clown died at the hands of your beloved, his price of admission into the League... And only moments ago, your mad father died pathetically at my own hands.”

A thousand thoughts suddenly raced through Selina’s mind. It would have been easy for her mother to kill both these men in the time she had slept, but what had turned the Caped Crusader into a killer? It seemed too hard to believe.

“Bruce _killed_ the Joker?”

Lady Shiva sighed.

“Begrudgingly… I had high expectations to witness the fighting style of this revered Batman of Gotham… Only to observe the strength of an old bull combined with the clumsy technique of a young cow.”

Selina’s initial shock was replaced by a smirk when she couldn’t help but giggle at that dismissive remark. For an assassin, fighting was a life-or-death struggle where mercy was akin to failure, directly opposed to the slug-fest style Bruce had always favoured. As formidable as Batman had been in his prime, he was still nothing more than a rank amateur compared to Lady Shiva.

Even if her skills had been limited only to the martial arts, she still would have been the deadliest woman in the world … And yet, she practiced arts _far_ more deadly and ancient than hand-to-hand combat… She had carefully studied martial arts for over six centuries now, as long as Ra’s al Ghul himself… But some also whispered that Shiva was the last of a long line of sorcerers, that her dark magic allowed her to become nothing more than a shadow.

Her adopted daughter didn’t pay heed to such whisperings… She already knew what Shiva was. As the sole daughter of the greatest sorcerer of the Maghreb, her mother was _far_ more frightening than any of them realized. Shiva was the Mistress of Shadows and a practitioner of the darkest arts. She could easily travel through shadows.

A stretching Selina pushed herself upright on the bed to find she was naked, vaguely recalling depositing the outfit which Alfred had provided for her in the suite’s roaring fireplace before collapsing into an oblivious slumber. As the former Catwoman collected her senses, her mother gently ran her fingers along Selina’s naked back, admiring her soft skin from the neon lights of Gotham through the bedroom’s balcony window. Shiva’s gentle lips soon found the smooth corners of her child’s shoulders, kissing warm flesh.

“You Westerners are so pale, Kitten… But you are not as pale as the one who betrayed you.”

Selina felt the familiar surge of anger rise within her once again. She recalled that Shiva’s assassins had taken both Pamela Isley and Ebeneezer Darrk to this room for questioning, but they were obviously gone now. A shame… Selina had wanted to extract a heavy measure of revenge against the woman who had placed the toxic black mould into her lungs.

“Isley and Darrk are dead?”

“Only one of them… It was not the master’s wish to kill the woman… At least not _yet_ , my child… But I did enjoy running the edge of my blades across her milky white skin, tracing the curves of her quivering breasts while she trembled in fear at the cold caress of steel… If she made even the slightest sound and woke you, I told her that I would happily slice her throat… But she still cried out like a little dog when I removed the crimson hair from between her legs with my blades… And then she hastily whispered how _you_ had seduced Ebeneezer Darrk, how you forced him to obtain a sample from the Lazarus Pit… And then how you had transferred the funds from these rich men of Gotham into a private account… An account she provided to me with great detail.”

Selina felt Shiva’s finger trace across the lines of her soft lips as teeth sank gently into the warm flesh of her shoulder before her mother continued.

“Such a naughty little Kitten… This woman Pamela Isley, she is like a poisonous vine… Delicate and lovely but deadly to those whom she touches, always seeking to extend her grasp and strangle the lives of those who once supported her... And yet she may still be of value to us.”

“She can not be trusted.”

“True, but she is as clever as she is vile. This poisonous little flower may yet be able to decipher the secrets of the Lazarus Pit. As you deduced, this had been her goal all along... The secrets of immortality… My daughter has proven herself to be a capable spy… Perhaps your true talents have been squandered... She may have succeeded if you did not intervene, Selina.”

“My father’s gift of curiosity I suppose… My mind naturally draws connections amongst the improbable... It seems her first employer, our own Doctor Darrk, had been the first victim of an earlier version of Isley’s Need drug… I was surprised to find him in Gotham this morning.”

“It is a travesty to refer to that man as Ebeneezer Darrk… It was only a shell of the man he had once been, a puppet bent to Isley’s corruptive will… Still, the price of betraying the League is absolute, my daughter… I sharpened the edges of my blades against Isley’s delicate petals and then cut her puppet’s mortal strings to end her hold on him… Forever. It is important that our Doctor Isley learn of the fate of all who betray us... For what she did to you my daughter, I should have cut _her_ open from end-to-end instead.”

“I had something _slower_ in mind… Do you believe Isley will be offered entry into the League, mother?”

“If the master deems her worthy, I believe so… He shall arrive this afternoon to interrogate this scheming little whore before moving onto… _other_ issues.”

“The master… _Here_?!”

“Yes, my daughter… _Here_ … In Gotham. Why are you surprised? He considers you as much a daughter as I do. If you are to take this man Bruce Wayne as your husband, Ra’s al Ghul wishes to ensure this American infidel is worthy of you… It is a great honour.”

“Yes, of course… It is only that it’s… unexpected.”

Lady Shiva rose from the bed, slowly walking away from Selina to the balcony door and then solemnly casting her gaze onto the cityscape of Gotham before replying.

“Selina… If you have second thoughts about Bruce Wayne… Now is the time for action. While I have recognized his admission to the League, he will not become one of us until he is accepted by the master… As your mother, I will never believe this man is worthy of you, but I will respect your wishes… However, if you have _any_ doubts in your heart about his loyalty or his love for you, it would be best to kill him before sunset and fulfill your contract… Our master will understand if you choose duty before love.”

A suspicious Selina eyed the older woman through the darkness, her mother’s body now silhouetted against the large window of the balcony’s doorway. There was something she wasn’t telling her…

“I will make my choice… Tell me, mother… Bruce killed the Joker… To be with me?”

With her back to Selina, Lady Shiva slowly ran her fingertip along the corner of her own smiling mouth upwards across her cheek.

“There may have been… _other_ considerations… I simply opened his eyes to the harsh realities of the choices we must make. What I have done, I have done because I care for you… The same is true about what I have to say now… Bruce Wayne may prove to be a worthy replacement for Ebeneezer Darrk, but I don’t believe he is the man who will make you happy, Kitten… If you truly wish to spare him, I will propose him as a successor to Darrk, to take over our business operations in America… Otherwise, I fear he will betray you.”

Selina quietly rose from the warmth of the bed and allowed the night’s chill to dance along her naked flesh, slowly walking towards her mother until she took the older woman’s hand to join in staring out at the dark city through smooth glass.

Selina already knew where Bruce’s loyalties lie.

“Do you ever worry that I will betray you, mother?”

Lady Shiva chuckled softly as she squeezed her adopted daughter’s fingers.

“Constantly. Your greatest asset is the mind which hides in the darkness of your thick skull and its greatest weapon is the forked tongue which lies behind your pretty lips. They guard your intentions well...”

As Selina continued to cast her gaze out along the nightscape of the city where she had been born, she rested her head upon the woman who had raised her in a faraway land of death.

“What is it you see out there, mother?”

“A tombstone… This city is nothing more than a monstrous tombstone which mankind has built over the Earth… He buries her alive beneath this ghastly rubble so that he may forget her wise caress and rule from a mausoleum... That is what I see daughter, ants sleeping in a graveyard.”

“And when you look up?”

“I see stars in the sky and the blanket of night.”

“Did you ever wonder if someone up there is looking back at us?”

“From the stars?... No, my child.”

“I have… It is not the ghosts of the Earth who frighten me… It is the ghosts of our stars.”

“You are a child of this Earth, Selina… It is our mother the Earth whom we toil to save as the League... We must not forget whose sacred soil we tread.”

“Even so, the Earth must still exist among the stars… And who will be left to protect us from them in this new world?”

“Should the stars ever wish to harm you my child, I will blot them from the sky… Should their ghosts haunt you, I will banish them to the inky void… You are my little kitten, now and always.”

Lady Shiva turned to take Selina in her arms, holding her close. Selina had never truly understood why Shiva had loved her or accepted her as her own, only that she did. Theirs was a hard world, but it was a world they shared.

“Mother… Edward Nigma… My father…”

“He was a despicable man.”

“Tell me… How did he die?”

“Without protest… He accepted his fate, although he had expected it to be dispensed by your hands… As he lay dying, his last words were not to seek forgiveness from his abandoned daughter, but rather to stammer out a riddle to prove his perceived superiority.”

“A riddle?”

“Nothing more than mere nonsense. Do not concern yourself with it.”

“Mother, please… He could have meant it for me.”

“Stubborn girl… I say this only because it should have been you who killed him… The last words he spoke were ‘ _When do two right angles make a wrong_?’… Dying men should never try to be clever, Selina.”

Selina looked knowingly at the ghost of the twelve-year-old boy who floated behind Lady Shiva and smiled, the phantasmal bullet hole still between his eyes. She had to save the world from the bad guys and now she knew who.

“Mother… If I might ask only this once… Who _is_ paying for our contract?”

As an assassin of the League, it was forbidden to know who had paid the price of your services. Once the contract was put into effect, you simply pledged your life to the task, never knowing why your victim was about to die or who had wished it to be so.

They were all nothing more than the obedient tools of Ra’s al Ghul.

“I have no need to know why our master wishes a man dead or whom has paid to make it so… This is the way of the League, Selina… You recall what I taught you about curiosity and cats?”

“Yes… A fatal combination.”

“Correct. There is a price to be paid for our new Eden daughter, a price that is measured in blood... And it will be paid by our hands, Selina… This contract will open the path to our long-held dreams and let us reclaim a better world... That is all we need to know.”

“I understand, mother... It was not my intention to offend, only to ascertain the degree of my late father’s madness.”

“Strange… He also claimed he knew who had paid our price… Selina, be honest… Does this riddle mean _anything_ to you?”

“Perhaps… But as you said, dying men should never try to be clever… My mother speaks wise words… Have my clothes and gear arrived?”

“They have… Are you feeling better?”

“I am… But I must go now, mother... There is work to be done.”

Selina gently kissed her mother’s lips before expressing her heartfelt gratitude and embracing the world’s deadliest assassin. Winking at the small ghost of Billy Batson as she turned away, she knew _exactly_ whom her father had suspected of paying the League’s heavy price, the only super-villain (besides herself) who had _not_ appeared on their hit list five years ago. God, it was so obvious...

“Where are you going, Selina?”

As the silhouettes of two women were framed against the darkened window of a penthouse balcony sixty floors above the slumbering city of Gotham, Selina Kyle looked back into the shadowed eyes of her centuries-old mother and smiled wickedly at her for perhaps the last time.

Her wise mentor had been correct, Selina’s true intentions were always _very_ well guarded beneath a impenetrable veneer and tonight was no exception. But she was running out of time and she had promises to keep… Even if it meant defying her own mother.

“Bat hunting, of course... You have opened my eyes, honored mother.... I will take your wise advice regarding Bruce Wayne.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, readers...  
> In this story, the 14-year-old Selina Kyle murdered the 12-year-old Billy Batson, (a.k.a. Captain Marvel, a.k.a. Shazam) as her initiation to enter the League of Assassins. She's been haunted by Billy's ghost ever since, at first in her dreams but lately as a corporeal entity.  
> As the current story takes place in August 1977, Billy's murder would have occurred in December, 1959 and Edward's 'donation' to the League of Selina would have occurred two months earlier than that, shortly before her fourteenth birthday.


	34. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina makes an unexpected visit to Wayne Manor and challenges Dick.

**Chapter Thirty-Four:  
An Unexpected Visitor**

 

“About time, kid… Jesus, who do you think you are, Dirty Harry?”

Richard Grayson stared at their unexpected visitor down the barrel of the .357 magnum he held as she nonchalantly lit a cigarette and stood in the front foyer of Wayne Manor as though the fact that he held a loaded handgun pointed directly at her head was a mere joke. As the woman stepped forward and inhaled her cigarette, Dick tightened his grip and studied her carefully…

She was dressed head-to-toe in black motorcycle leathers, her long dark hair tumbling past metal zippers sewn into thick rawhide. His keen eyes moved along the tight suit to observe she carried no obvious weapons, but that didn’t mean their unexpected visitor wasn’t dangerous.

Quite the opposite in fact…

Since they had arrived back at the Manor, this was the last person he had expected to ring the doorbell at five o’clock in the morning, as though she were just an old acquaintance who happened to be in the neighborhood. Still, the fact that Dick had taken the .357 magnum to answer the door meant that he had been prepared for trouble…

Just not Selina Kyle.

“Selina, if you’ve come here to hurt him, so help me God I’ll…”

The curvy assassin finished lighting her cigarette and then glanced up at him with cool, green eyes as though he were an idiot.

“If I came here to hurt him, he’d be dead already… I came here to talk… Something you _shouldn’t_ be doing right now with half your face sewn back together... Nice stitching by the way.”

The stitching had been sewn into him less than ten minutes ago. The wound was courtesy of Lady Shiva.

“Your mother has a talent for getting her point across, doesn’t she?… You must have had a wonderful adolescence… As much as I’d love to stay and chat, I’m afraid Bruce is unavailable for conversation… Actually, he just had his guts stitched back together… However, he did mention something about never wanting to see you again before he passed out.”

After their narrow escape from Arkham short hours ago, Bruce’s condition had only gotten worse. With Dick racing out of the Asylum’s parking lot, Batman had made the executive decision to return to the Cave and utilize its fully-equipped operating room, calling Alfred on the communicator to meet them there. Bruce reasoned that after he had been ‘admitted’ to the League, they should be safe for awhile…

Long enough for him to be put back together, anyways.

An hour later, the butler-turned-surgeon had discovered that the Joker’s first thrust had pierced one of Bruce’s iliac arteries, leaving the crime-fighter’s intestines saturated with fresh blood. The distraught butler had then called Doctor Leslie Thompson to assist, ordering Richard to retrieve her immediately. Two hours later, with the renowned surgeon by his side, the pair were able to save Bruce and finally complete the delicate operation…

But Bruce was still unconscious and would be for hours. The undaunted Selina Kyle looked at Dick with hard eyes laden with doubt.

“Are you strong enough to save him on your own, Richard? Be careful what you wish for…”

She stood only ten feet away from him, with a large-calibre handgun still levelled at her head and yet she showed no fear. How could he miss at this range?

“I’m strong enough to pull this damned trigger unless you turn around and leave, Selina.”

The doubt was replaced by amusement as Selina smiled daringly.

“Didn’t he ever teach you how to dodge a bullet, Grayson?”

“Of course he did, but at this range it would be suicide to try.”

At this range, you had to predict if and when the shooter would pull the trigger. If you waited until you heard the boom, it was too late. Nobody (except the Flash) was _that_ fast…

“Tell me… Would I go left?... Or would I go right?... Perhaps I’d duck… You’re strong, but not strong enough to ignore the recoil from that cannon you’re holding… It’s not a semi-automatic pistol like the GCPD use… At this range, you’d only have one shot before I got my hands on you… If you honestly believe that one shot would find its mark and that you’d be better off without me… Then go ahead and pull that trigger, Dick.”

"You’re crazy.”

Selina laughed… There was something about that laugh that unnerved him… It wasn’t the laugh of a sane woman.

“You’re right, I _am_ crazy… There’s the ghost of a twelve-year-old boy who’s frantically tugging on my arm and telling me to quit wasting time so I can go save someone else… That's not something a sane person sees... But I’ll make you a deal, just for old time’s sake… My late father left me a riddle, Boy Wonder… You see, he figured out who hired the League of Assassins… If you can solve it by the time I finish this cigarette, I won’t make you eat that gun and I'll leave peacefully… What do you say?”

“The Riddler is… _dead_?”

“As a doornail… My mother’s had a very busy night… Better hurry though, only half this smoke left and it’s still burning, Boy Wonder… And this ghost isn’t getting any _less_ annoying.”

Dick quickly looked at Selina’s side and saw nothing. There was no trick of the light or refracted air. Could this be some sort of diversion tactic? Or was she actually just mad?

“Alright Selina, say your riddle and get out.”

“Oh no, that’s not the deal… You have to solve it and then I leave… Or _else_ … I have the family legacy to uphold, after all… Daddy always said the best riddles are dangerous… And I’ve always said Bruce would be better off without you... You solve, I leave... You don't and we find out if I can dodge a bullet.”

It was hard to believe that she was the one making threats when he had a gun pointed at her head at this range. Could she actually dodge a bullet from ten feet?! No way, it wasn’t possible…

Still, if she knew something about who was behind this, it was worth a shot.

And if he _didn_ ’t guess correctly, he may have to take a _different_ kind of shot…

“Fine.”

“Riddle me this, Richard Grayson… When do two right angles make a wrong?”

As Selina smiled and took a drag from her rapidly-diminishing cigarette, Dick pictured two ninety-degree angles in his mind’s eye… Together they would form a square… But that would make four right angles… Joined another way they would make a ‘W’ and possibly be the first letter of ‘Wrong’… But that could make three right angles…

Selina held the last inch of her cigarette before her eyes and tipped its ashes before exhaling a lungful of grey smoke towards him.

“Tick… Tock…”

The former Boy Wonder considered all the landmarks in Gotham named Right and Wrong… With no success… He recalled everything he knew about Euclidian geometry, but there was no such thing as a ‘wrong’ angle… As Selina pulled the smouldering cigarette to her mouth, it finally hit him… A right angle looked like the letter ‘L’!

“Two L’s… L.L.”

Selina suddenly stopped from inhaling with the dying cigarette dangling from her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows.

“Go on...”

In hindsight, she had actually given him most important clue when she had mentioned her riddle was referencing a person… The two right angles _had_ to be initials… And there was only one person with the initials ‘L.L’ who had the resources and the ruthlessness required to hire the League of Assassins for such a deadly contract…

The evil CEO of LexCorp and Superman’s most dangerous foe, Lex Luthor.

“When it's Lex Luthor!”

A calm Selina Kyle finally inhaled, finishing her cigarette before tossing it to the marble floor and crushing it beneath the heel of her boot.

“You always _did_ have a flair for the dramatic, Richard… Tell Bruce that he should look into every LexCorp employee that’s been promoted to government positions over the past five years… They’re most likely League members… And if I don’t make it back in time, make sure he mentioned that you never saw me and he should request to join the League as a replacement for Eben Darrk... They’ll probably let him live if he does that.”

As she prepared to leave, Dick lowered the gun and finally drew a deep breath.

“Selina… Where are you going?”

“Metropolis.”

“… _Why_?”

“Atonement… Superman was never on the League’s hit list… But it wasn’t because our client didn’t want him dead… It was only because the bald bastard wanted to do it _himself_ … And I simply can’t let that happen."

As he listened to the roar of her black Honda 750 Super Sport motorcycle tear out of the driveway, Dick suddenly knew he had to get an urgent call into Oliver and Dinah in Metropolis.

It had been Luthor all along…


	35. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what happened to Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The American Psychiatric Association defines [Histrionic Personality Disorder](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Histrionic_personality_disorder) as a personality disorder characterized by a pattern of excessive attention-seeking emotions, usually beginning in early adulthood, including inappropriately seductive behavior and an excessive need for approval.

**Chapter Thirty-Five:  
Shocking Revelations**

 

Clark awoke to find his naked and stiff body laden with a dull agony spread out across a hard marble floor, his nascent consciousness nothing more than the sudden parting of a green fog…

From a deep well of agony, Superman’s mind clawed close enough to the surface to realize that Luthor _hadn’t_ taken the Kryptonite collar off of him this time and he had been exposed to its deadly effects for _far_ too long now… Each day for the past week, Clark had allowed himself to be subjected to the bald man’s basest desires for one hour while wearing the collar, if only to keep Lois safe…

But now it seemed that Lois Lane had also fallen in Lex’s vile clutches and that Luthor had no intentions of abiding by his agreement with Clark. He didn’t need his fingers to tell him that the collar was still affixed to his thick neck, but they still vainly attempted to pry loose its titanium clasp nonetheless. He then realized a metal chain had also been attached to the collar – almost like a leash.

As his fragile insides cringed in pain, he struggled to stretch his fingers along the length of the chain’s cold steel, completely unaware of how long he’d been unconscious or had been subjected to the radiation poisoning of the Kryptonite bound around his neck. Superman couldn’t recall anything after Luthor’s bed or the overwhelming pain of his heartbreak as he had watched the well-endowed Luthor rape Lois.

Even drawing breath was an effort now, a conscious endeavour which only filled his lungs with the familiar pungent smoke of Lex Luthor’s cigar while his eyes filled with unbidden tears upon hearing the billionaire’s smooth and confident voice…

“Finally awake are you?... You’ve been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours, Clark… I had to experiment with the correct amount of Kryptonite in your collar so that it wouldn’t actually kill you… Well, not right away at least… The radiation exposure may be fatal eventually of course... But don’t worry, you’ll last long enough for what I have planned for you... Actually, radiation poisoning _may_ be preferable compared to what I have in store for you.”

As Lex chuckled, Superman gathered his wits to discover that he was laying on the floor by Luthor’s desk while the evil genius sat comfortably in his huge leather chair, holding the other end of the chain shackled to the tight collar around his neck.

Lex smiled amusedly at the length of chain in his hand as he noticed Superman’s bleary-eyed gaze upon it.

“Oh, this?... Different strokes for different folks… Your next appointment has certain, shall we say… _fetishes_ … I thought I’d get a head start… I’ve also taken the liberty of booking your liquid latex coating in thirty minutes… I think it will be a good look for you… You’re going to look _extremely_ sexy, big boy.”

After the oil tycoon Tex Johnson had anally defiled him yesterday, Luthor had made his intentions to prostitute out a Kryptonite-poisoned Superman abundantly clear. Killing Clark may bring the billionaire pleasure, but it wouldn’t be profitable.

“ _The_ _others… will stop… you_.”

Luthor took another long drag from his cigar and then confidently smiled down at the Man of Steel struggling at his feet.

“And who _exactly_ – if you don’t mind me asking, Clark - did you have in mind? Please, educate me on whom you expect to come crashing through my doors in dramatic fashion and save your sorry ass this time?”

“ _The others_ …”

Luthor laughed out loud - a hateful laugh rife with venomous scorn.

“Oh Clark, my silly little Clark… You _do_ remember it’s me you’re talking to, don’t you?... Do you really think I haven’t thought this out?... My ultimate victory has been five long years in the making… By the end of this day, there will be no super-heroes left to save you... I’ve cleansed the world of your kind and its ridiculous ideals… No one’s going to save you… And you’re not going to save them… Perhaps you’d like to look over on the bed.”

Sickened by the dread of what he may find there, Clark almost regretted allowing his large body to slowly shift forward so that he could look past the large desk, towards the large, circular bed in the middle of Lex’s office where both he and Lois had been subjugated the previous day. Through blinking and straining eyes, he made out the familiar naked forms of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance bound and gagged; both unconscious upon its round mattress…

“ _No!_ ”

“Were you were talking about these two idiots?… I’ve had your apartment under surveillance for the past week now, Clark… And do you believe the these two ‘heroes’ were actually rutting like hormonal teenagers on your flimsy bed when we gassed them?... A disturbing lack of class if you ask me… It didn’t take a genius to figure out that they were the fabled Green Arrow and the formidable Black Canary searching for their old friend Superman... Or at least a bed to fuck on.”

Instead of despair, Clark felt the first stirring of hope in his heavy heart. Because if Oliver and Dinah had been at his apartment, it meant that Bruce had sent them. Neither Green Arrow nor Black Canary had been aware of his civilian identity as Clark Kent…

Bruce _must_ be looking for him.

But if they were here, then where the Hell was Batman?!

“ _You have me, Luthor… Let them go_.”

“And condemn a man to die?... No my friend, if these two don’t die by sunset, then Malcolm Merlyn must take their place… This is the way of the League of Assassins, Clark… Succeed or die… And that irrefutable fact should be sufficient motivation for Mr. Merlyn to join us shortly with a very sizable cheque… You see, I was the one who hired and made it possible for the League of Assassins to kill both super-heroes and super-villains alike… And if I have to help men like Malcolm Merlyn fulfill his end of the bargain, I expect to be adequately compensated.”

That revelation struck him like a blow. All the heroes and villains who had been murdered over the past five years...

It had been Luthor all along!

“ _Why_?!”

The evil genius gazed out his lead-lined windows and sighed in deep thought.

“I don’t expect you to understand, Clark… But have you ever thought about the effect that you and your kind have upon this world?... It causes people to look up at the stars and contemplate our own small, insignificant lives and wonder what’s staring back at us… For all the good you’ve ever done, we still can’t help but be terrified of your kind… Because we secretly know that one bad and horrible day, when we don’t live up to your lofty expectations, our shining protectors will recreate this world in their own image... Because if beings like you exist, how can anyone expect that God is far behind?... I think many of them already believe you _are_ God… So we wait like children upon our knees, clinging to your billowing cape in fear.”

“ _Does that… make you… Satan?_ ”

Luthor chuckled softly.

“I’m never defined myself as anything other than a man… But I will show humanity what it means to be a man… We shall conquer the stars, defy death and achieve our ultimate destiny under my guidance… Only one of us can be the Man of Tomorrow, Clark… That is why we must sacrifice our Gods upon the alter of self-reliance… We must forsake our ignorant fears and embrace what we truly are… Before we look to the dark skies above, we must comprehend the darkness within us… And then we must become the stars.”

“ _You’re delusional_.”

“I’m a visionary.”

Without further reply, Luthor retrieved a lead-lined box from his desk and held its contents directly in front of Clark’s blinking eyes as he calmly opened the lid. The Man of Steel found a small, older automatic pistol - as though it had been a carefully preserved relic from World War Two. What was different about this pistol was that the tip of the barrel had been extended with a green Kryptonite loop.

“A little modified, but it’s the same Beretta which was used to assassinate Mahatma Gandhi almost thirty years ago… Expensive to obtain of course, but I felt that you deserved such an historic weapon… After all, you were both unrealistic men of peace who overvalued individual freedom… Don’t worry, the rounds are embedded with Kryptonite as well… If you hold it against your temple while wearing the collar, it should do the trick… One little squeeze of the trigger and all of this despair will be left behind... No more pain... No more hurt… And if the first shot doesn’t kill you, there’s a second round to grant you a quick release… If you’re able to squeeze the trigger again that is… I’d _hate_ to see you in pain like that.”

“ _You expect me… to kill myself?!_ ”

“Is your life honestly worth living?... You’re going to become nothing more than a radiation-poisoned sex slave for the remainder of your days… What you endured at the hands of Tex Johnson yesterday will seem pleasurable compared to the Hell you’re about to descend into… But even that sadistic nightmare will seem almost bearable compared to the final blow… That penultimate _coup de grâce_ when your feeble mind finally comprehends _who_ it was that betrayed you… That person who delivered you into my service… And then, you’ll beg me for this gun so that you can finally put an end to your profound and immeasurable suffering… When that time comes, I only ask that you let me watch.”

“ _Betrayed… me_?”

“Oh come on, Clark… Surely you can’t be _that_ dense… What am I saying, of course you can!”

Luthor removed the pistol from the box and held it gently next to Clark’s temple before continuing.

“Yes, Clark… _Betrayed_ … You see, I had previously invested millions of dollars to ascertain your secret identity with no success… Quite aggravating I admit… But then, a sexy little reporter from the Daily Planet dropped into my lap and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse… Oh, she drove a hard bargain to be sure, but in the end, I think I got the better end of the deal… Wouldn’t you agree?”

Whatever fragments of his broken heart that remained shattered into dust as their razor-sharp shards called out one word… A million tiny whispers echoing against his hollow chest with that one little word…

 _Lois_.

His worst fears had finally come to pass. Lois Lane must have finally succumbed to her mental illness and revealed to Lex Luthor that Clark Kent and Superman were one and the same. The doctors had diagnosed it as an extreme case of histrionic personality disorder, an overwhelming desire to become the center of attention controllable with medication and therapy…

Neither of which she had access to at LexCorp.

The intrepid Lois Lane, ace reporter whose psychological disorder drove her to be the focal point of the action with no regard for the dangers involved. And the unscrupulous Lex Luthor had gladly taken advantage of a mentally ill woman to twist her into revealing Clark’s most precious secret.

“Be honest with yourself, Kryptonian... You’re not even human… She was nothing more than a delusional attempt at convincing yourself that you actually belong here… Do you think that’s fair to Lois?”

“ _You unbelievable… bastard!... She’s sick._ ”

“Sick of you apparently… She seemed rather healthy to me yesterday when she willingly opened her legs for me and begged me to fuck her… Is that why she came to me, Clark? Unhappy in the sack and wanted a _real_ man for a change?... Do what’s right… Take this gun and end it… I’m offering you this one chance to save yourself… This brutal world holds nothing but pain for you now… It will only to continue to hurt you… Just like your scheming little Lois did when she sold you to me… I’m simply showing compassion and offering you a way out...”

“So why don’t you just shoot him?”

The unexpected female voice caused the smooth-talking Lex Luthor to suddenly jerk his head upwards to find a dark-haired, curvy stranger dressed in full leathers standing only a dozen feet away from him, engaged in the act of lighting a cigarette while her dangerous green eyes held his own.

The flash of recognition suddenly blazed across Luthor’s intense features.

“ _Hmph_ … I had heard you’d been released from prison… But please tell me, Miss Selina Kyle… How the fuck did you get in here?”

Drawing deeply on her fresh cigarette, Selina smiled smugly at the bald billionaire and slowly blew grey smoke in his direction, tilting her head amusedly.

“You really don’t know who I am, do you?”

“You’re Catwoman… That’s public knowledge… And if you think that this little stunt of breaking into my private office will earn you anything more than a second trip to prison, you’re sadly mistaken… Leave… NOW!”

Selina Kyle pushed her full lips into a sad pout and placed a hand over her heart, pantomiming emotional hurt at Luthor’s outburst as she took a step forward.

“And after all I’ve done for you… All those bad people in Gotham I had to kill for you, Lex… Frankly, I had expected a little more gratitude… Perhaps a little kiss?”

Luthor paused and then stared carefully, reassessing her revelation as he anxiously gripped the pistol he had only just offered to the Man of Steel. Clark even noticed that the evil genius was becoming noticeably nervous. A rare condition for Lex Luthor…

“What are you talking about, Kyle?”

“A man of your intelligence, surely you realized that I am the League’s principal assassin in Gotham and have been for the past nine years... And I am happy to report that my contract is fulfilled.”

“But that’s impossible. You’ve been in prison since the contract came into effect.”

Selina laughed coyly.

“Oh, Lex, you’re so pedantic. Why do you think I was sent to _that_ prison?... Blackgate was nothing more than a cover for my operations until I could finally put an end to Gotham’s true threat… The Batman.”

“Then… The Batman is… DEAD?!”

Selina took another pull from her cigarette and smiled seductively.

“He is… Fatally stabbed by the Joker while trying to defend the clown from one of our assassins last night… Ironic, isn’t it?... Stabbed in the guts while trying to protect someone who would willingly rip his heart out… Goodness, does that sound familiar, Clark?”

“ _Selina… no…_ ”

It was difficult for the assassin to maintain her composure as she watched the tears well in Superman’s bloodshot eyes, now the same blue-and-red shades of his familiar costume. That little verbal jab at Clark’s relationship with Lois Lane may have been unnecessary, but she had to gain Luthor’s trust in order to edge a little closer.

Just a _little_ closer and she could cover that distance in one leap and deal with the pistol he was trying to hide from her.

“While I appreciate the update, Miss Kyle… I’m afraid I must ask you to leave… Immediately.”

To emphasize his demand, Luthor suddenly raised the concealed pistol from behind the desk and pointed it directly at Selina’s head, halting the attractive intruder in her leggy tracks. Lex narrowed his hard eyes.

“Even though it’s old and the rounds have been modified with Kryptonite, I assure you this weapon is more than capable of ending your life, Miss Kyle. Thank you for your service and the unexpected update… But you have no further business here.”

A tense Selina eyed the gun and the businessman holding it while her muscles quietly readied for action. She had no doubt that Luthor _would_ pull that trigger.

But that didn’t mean he could stop her.

“You didn’t answer my question, Lex… Why don’t you just shoot him?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“I’m afraid it is… You see, if you plan on ruling the world, I need to know that you’re capable of pulling that trigger… Despite what they may have told you at your Ivy League college, tyranny is a messy business... It involves getting your hands dirty… I need to know if you’ve got the guts to kill a man.”

Lex Luthor smiled.

“If it’s _that_ important to you, Miss Kyle… I shall satisfy your curiosity on both accounts… Firstly, I have not ended Superman’s life because one of the terms of my agreement with Lois Lane is that I will _not_ kill him… As she’s fulfilled her end of the bargain, I am obliged to fulfill mine…That’s not to say that I am unable to provide him with the means to end his own life… As for your second concern, allow me to demonstrate to you how perfectly capable I am of pulling this trigger…”

Having slowly narrowed the distance between them to eight feet, Selina Kyle sprang like a leather-bound leopard, leaping effortlessly through the air while the pistol in Luthor’s hands exploded in a loud pop - instantly sending Selina spinning fully around in mid-air like a top…

Until she landed perfectly on Luthor’s desk with both feet and used her momentum to propel herself forwards, taking hold of the billionaire’s stiffened right arm and the smoking gun while launching herself into him. Selina’s descending midsection tackled the stunned bald man until he fell backwards onto his own chair while the agile female assassin’s strong hands instantly twisted his arm until the pistol became lodged against Luthor’s right ear…

And fired.

A helpless Clark tensed as he looked on… It had been over within three seconds.

He watched as the crimson blood begin to trickle from Luthor’s ear, and then from his nose, and finally from the corners of his mouth… The custom-made Kryptonite round hadn’t been rigid enough to exit from the opposite side of Luthor’s skull… Instead, it had shattered into a million crystalline shards inside of the man’s brilliant brain… As though Krypton itself had taken its final revenge upon the evil genius who had wished the same fate upon its only surviving son.

In the blink of an eye, Lex Luthor was dead.

A shocked Clark watched as Selina Kyle re-positioned the chair with the dead man still in it.

“ _Selina… what…_ ”

“Making it look like a suicide. Give me a second and I’ll get you out of that collar. And then we can wake up the blonde lovebirds over there and save Bruce.”

“ _Bruce?_...”

Selina grinned and put her hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“Sorry to scare you… Just a little white lie in order for me to gain Luthor’s trust… Bruce _did_ get stabbed by the Joker last night, but he’s not dead… My mother was kind enough to spare him _this_ time… And with your help, I’d like to keep it that way.”

Clark sighed with relief, quietly wondering who Selina’s ‘mother’ might be as he looked uneasily at the crease Luthor’s bullet had torn across her tight leather jacket. Noticing his concern, she wrapped her long arms around his naked body and gently kissed him on the forehead.

“Relax you big teddy bear, I’m fine. I had a pretty good idea of when he would pull the trigger and timed my spin accordingly. He didn’t hurt me…”

**BANG!!!**

Selina heard the shot as she felt the bullet pierce the fleshy top of her right shoulder, the sudden impact knocking both herself and Clark down to the floor. As she gathered her scattered senses and felt the wet wildfire begin to burn from the wound, Selina glanced around to find a well-dressed Lois Lane standing at the office’s doorway, holding a large, smoking, high calibre handgun in both hands…

“Get off of him, you bitch! Clark sweetie, could you please move away from that woman so I can put a second slug through her? I can’t have these opportunistic sluts trying to take you away from me, not after what I’ve had to go through.”

Beneath Selina, a nervous Clark stared up with worried eyes at Lois, a million emotions blowing like a windstorm in his head.

“ _Lois…Your meds… You need to take… them._ ”

Lois Lane lowered the large handgun and stared pleadingly at Clark while Selina shifted to her knees, clutching her bleeding shoulder while carefully eyeing Lois Lane. She was a good twenty-five feet away… Too far to reach before she got off another shot… And her right arm was tingling, not good… Selina suddenly realized that if the psychotic bitch had aimed that cannon just four inches over, she wouldn’t have a head anymore…

And then she wondered if Lois was just a bad shot.

“Clark, I don’t need my meds right now, they’ll just slow me down, and I’m playing with the big boys here, matching wits with Lex Luthor, so you have to trust me, because you never trusted me, but I need my full faculties and, oh Christ! Is that him dead on the chair?!... Oh God, oh God, oh God… Wait, wait, we can _use_ this Clark, it’s all gonna work out perfectly for us baby, don’t you worry because I got it all figured out now.”

“ _Lois… Put the gun… down_.”

“Down? Why? No sweetie, she killed him didn’t she? I mean you certainly didn’t, even after all the shit he put you through over the years and the past week, but you would _never_ kill him, would you? I mean for fuck’s sake how many times has he tried to kill you? Twenty?! That’s why I _had_ to do this, to take matters into my own hands, and I fooled him baby, I outsmarted Lex Luthor, he’s done, I mean sure, he’s dead now, yeah OK, but I’ve got it all, his whole damned company!”

“ _Lois… Deep breath… Gun down.”_

“No, no, listen, this is gonna work out perfectly, Catwoman snuck in here and killed Lex and I was just defending myself. I mean it, Clark, I’m going to own LexCorp and she’s going to take the fall. We can buy our own damned newspaper, maybe the Daily Planet, let someone else worry about deadlines and headlines for awhile, or maybe just take a big vacation, and holy fuck Lex Luthor is _really_ dead. Shouldn’t I be calling Perry White or something? This is like HUGE news!”

“ _Vacation… would be nice… What do you mean… LexCorp?_ ”

“Don’t you understand? I did it for _us_. I’m going to destroy Lex Luthor or rather, I _was._ All those mean things he’s ever done to you, I made him a deal and he fell for it so at seven-thirty this evening, I become the executive CEO of LexCorp, everything that Luthor ever had will be ours, that was the deal, one week of Hell and then I get it all, oh fuck, just think of the inside information I’ll have access to!”

Selina cautiously looked into the glazed-over violet eyes of Lois Lane to realize that she had witnessed these same shades of madness elsewhere, in the eyes of men like the Joker, Jonathan Crane, and even her own father. There was a manic misfire in Lois’s brain that was overriding her morality, a short-circuit to prevent the final realization that despite her altruistic intentions, Lois Lane had done an unforgivable thing…

She had sold Superman to the Devil.

“ _Lois… He tricked you_.”

“Tricked me? No Clark, I tricked him and yes, I tricked you too. I’m sorry baby but I _had_ to, I had to act like the helpless little victim again, it was all part of the deal, a dangerous game I had to play. He just _really_ wanted to fuck you… and me. Tell me that you love me Clark, that’s all I need to hear, because I did it for us and it’s perfect! I’ll kill her and then we’ll have it all, no more worries. So you’d better cover your ears because there’s gonna be a loud bang but then it’s all going to be okay.”

Instead of withdrawing, Clark struggled to raise himself to his knees, placing himself directly in front of the line of fire to protect Selina Kyle.

“ _Lois… I didn’t… want it all… I only wanted you_.”

“And I want _you_. This was all for _you._ Do you honestly think there’s a judge in this country that would convict that evil bastard?! He wanted you so bad that he was willing to give me _everything_ he had and I took it, Clark. You had to survive one week and he had to have sex with me once, that was the deal. And here you are, we made it, baby! We beat Lex Luthor and Selina Kyle takes the rap!”

“ _Selina saved me... Lois, just put the gun down… Please… I love you… But don’t… do this._ ”

“No Clark, I’m going to be _your_ hero now, because I finally took care of things for you. He _didn’t_ fool me, you always think I’m an idiot but I’m not, I’ve had every lawyer in the city look at the contract and its one hundred percent bullet-proof, just before sunset this evening, executive control of LexCorp moves to me. Lex was so pleased with our little performance yesterday that he’s already signed it all over to me in front of eight witnesses. It’s ours, baby, all ours and all it took was a little sex. We’ll laugh about it all next week.”

“ _He… raped… you_.”

“Oh Geez no Clark, Honey! I know that little porn scene from yesterday must have hurt you terribly, but honestly, it meant nothing, it was only acting, I can fake an orgasm as easily as any other woman, not that I ever did with you, because I love you Clark, I love you so damned much it hurts sometimes but I’ll tell you what, why don’t we keep that collar on you for awhile so that I can _really_ rock your world. You’ll finally be able to give those big blue balls of yours a little relief, wouldn’t that be nice, Clark? To actually blow a load _inside_ of your girlfriend for a change? Christ, I know I’d like that.”

Lois playfully hiked up her skirt, revealing perfect legs encased in grey satin stockings fastened with a lace garter and seductively smiled at Clark.

“C’mon, I know you _liiike_ me. You’re getting hard just by looking at me. And I know you want to fuck me like the nasty little whore I am, you want to punish me with that super-dick and make me forget all about nasty old Luthor and that oversized schlong of his and I’m going to let you do it, Clark. I’m going to let you bend me over and fuck me like a naughty little slut and beg for mercy but first we need to take care of this one little loose end before we finally get to have some fun. All neat and tidy and then you can screw my brains out and I’ll make it all better for you, baby. Promise.”

* * *

 

As the hysterical Lois Lane rambled on, a bleeding Selina Kyle suddenly wondered if the former Daily Planet reporter may not have been the _only_ crazy woman in the room… Selina blinked in disbelief as the ghost of Billy Batson suddenly materialized in front of her, so clear as to almost be lifelike. She watched in disbelief as the ghost of a twelve-year-old boy and the voice which had haunted her dreams now pleaded with her.

“Selina… You’ve got to say it while I’m inside of you... She’s going to kill you!”

As though trapped in her own dream, Selina answered him.

“Billy… _What_?”

“I’m going to possess you, Selina… And then you have to say _the_ magic word… Otherwise Lois Lane is going to kill you and then maybe even Superman… It’s a long shot but it may work because it’s magic… With my spirit inside you, we might be able to call the Captain here!”

Selina Kyle gazed at the phantom boy in front of her and reached out to touch his cheek.

“Billy… Am I going crazy?”

“Gosh no! I really am a ghost... I’m really here!”

That terrible act she had performed on a cold street in Fawcett City sixteen years ago could no longer be denied. The guilt she had buried for so long finally overwhelmed her as she stood staring at the ghost of the innocent boy she had murdered.

“I’m sorry… I’m _so_ sorry, Billy... I was so scared…”

“You can’t be scared anymore, Selina… We need to save both you _and_ Lois… You need to be the hero you promised me that you would be… Lois has been possessed by the deadly sins of Wrath and Pride... She’s not in control of herself… You have to say the word!”

Through tears, Selina looked into the bright ethereal eyes of the boy who could have saved the world a hundred times over as Captain Marvel, a hero who could have easily rivalled Superman in power and deeds. A heroic destiny which she had selfishly stolen from this world.

But now it was her time to make amends.

She felt tingly as the spirit of Billy Batson entered her body, the pair of them risking everything on one magic word which hadn’t been spoken since 1961. She actually _felt_ him, all that he had been as he shared her body. There was no hatred in his spirit, only an eagerness to forgive and an overpowering hope.

Selina suddenly felt ashamed to admit that she’d always wondered if he had secretly hated her all this time, hated her for the terrible thing she had done to him…

Hated her for how she had betrayed him.

But he hadn’t.

She finally understood what it meant to be a hero… It wasn’t about revenge or hatred. It was about caring for _everyone_. It was about the hope for the future and the gift of life, about the world they could create together.

She watched as the agitated Lois Lane stepped around the prostrated figure of Clark and once again levelled the gun at her head before cocking the hammer back…

“Sorry I have to do this Selina but I’ve already taken enough risks and I know with my condition that you’ll try and take him away from me because now you know I’m crazy and I don’t like that you know that I can get like this so I really am very sorry but I have to shoot you… Any last words?”

“Only one… SHAZAM!”

With that one magical word, the gun-toting Lois Lane was literally knocked onto her round ass from the sudden lightning strike and thunderclap which struck Selina and rocked Lex Luthor’s office, causing centuries-old masterpieces to snap from their moorings on the wall and tumble to the ground below. As the dazed Lois shook her head and cringed from the loud ringing in her ears, she suddenly looked up and saw a _huge_ man in a red suit with a white lightning bolt emblazoned across his chest standing above her…

A man who hadn’t been there just a second ago.

A man of incredible power whom the world hadn’t seen in over sixteen years.

She suddenly recalled the stories of her youth, the tall-tales of this hero who had flown across the skies of Fawcett City in almost comical adventures. The stories of Earth’s Mightiest Mortal which the newspapers had dubbed…

“Captain Marvel?”

The muscle-bound champion of justice simply reached down and smiled a big boyish grin at Lois Lane before tapping the former reporter on her forehead with one finger, rendering Lois instantly unconscious as she tumbled backwards to the ground. The stalwart hero then picked up the handgun from her side and easily crushed it into nothing more than a handful of metal fragments before letting its remains fall harmlessly to the floor below.

Still kneeling, Clark looked on in disbelief at the mighty hero of his youth, the same burly super-hero who had inspired him as a angst-ridden teen in Smallville to become Superman. It really _was_ him… The honest-to-goodness Captain Marvel… His idol…

But did that mean Selina Kyle was actually Captain Marvel?!

As Clark attempted to envision Catwoman and the Captain as the same person, the big man in red-and-gold simply reached down and gripped the titanium clasp of the Kryptonite collar fastened around Clark’s throat, easily crushing the mechanism before pulling the poisonous restraint away from the Man of Steel and effortlessly tossing it to the furthest corner of the room.

“Are you alright, Superman?”

“Captain Marvel… Are you _really_ … Selina Kyle?!”

The brawny man laughed long and hard as Clark ran his hands sheepishly along the radiation burns on his neck. In retrospect, it _had_ seemed like a silly question.

“No son, just an old friend… I’m afraid my time here is short, Superman… Billy’s spirit is passing over to the other side… Before I go, you have to promise me that you’ll look after her… Despite a few bad choices, she really _is_ a good kid.”

“Selina or Lois?”

The hearty laugh again.

“Both I suppose. They need someone like you… Someone to believe in… Let Selina know that she kept her promise and that we’re proud of her… And also that Billy always thought she was pretty... Farewell, Superman.”

Superman watched as the smiling man in red faded into the dusty light and felt the sparkles of magic crackle in the air as he vanished. The Captain of the Lightning had saved Lois from taking that one final step into the Abyss. For that fact alone, he would be forever grateful.

“I will, Captain… I promise.”

As Clark slowly regained his senses, he surveyed the scene around him…

Lex Luthor was dead and slumped in his office chair, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance were still sleeping off the effects of the gas on Luthor’s circular office bed, Lois Lane was unconscious and maybe even concussed from the gentle tap of Captain Marvel’s finger on her forehead while Selina Kyle was laying beside him smouldering…

Clark suddenly realized that the wounded Selina Kyle had sacrificed her own body, allowing herself to become a magical lightning rod in order to allow Captain Marvel to materialize. As the Man of Steel knelt down beside her prone, smoking body, he was surprised to find her both alive _and_ conscious….

A quivering Selina Kyle looked up at him as her skin sparked from the massive voltage which had just coursed through her body while the leather motorcycle suit she wore actually steamed from the intense heat of the lightning strike.

“Did… it… work?”

Even though he still felt like Hell, Clark smiled like he hadn’t in a long time. It was as though a new day had just dawned for both himself and the world of humanity. If someone would have told him that Catwoman would save his life in his darkest hour, he would have laughed.

And yet, for some reason, she _had_.

Through spasms of errant electricity, this brave woman who was laying upon a soot-blackened streak of white marble floor slowly grinned up at him and then winked at Superman before involuntarily coughing up small puffs of steam from her scorched lungs.

“Yes it worked, Selina… It’s over… Captain Marvel wanted me to tell you that you kept your promise… And that Billy Batson always thought you were pretty.”

“Heh… I knew it… Probably why the big dope stuck around all those years… Still, I’m gonna miss that crazy kid… After what I did to him and he _still_ saved my life… So Superman, what’s the deal with Lois ‘rhymes-with-insane’ Lane over there?”

Clark glanced over at the unconscious form of Lois and sighed, the great sadness he had privately borne now clearly visible upon his weary features.

“She’s not well… Lois has an extreme histrionic personality disorder… It makes her take extraordinary risks, constantly craving attention but it also makes her one Hell of a reporter… She’s normally not this bad though… The medication keeps relapses like this in check, but she’s been off of it since she started here at LexCorp… The shock of seeing Lex Luthor dead, combined with her own guilt over the risk she took probably sent her over the deep end.”

“Risk?... She betrayed you.”

“I know… But in her own mind she was trying to save me… That’s what I keep telling myself anyways… I want to convince myself that this really wasn’t her fault, but for the first time… I can’t… I don’t know what scam Lex was pulling, but it sounds like Lois fell for it… Hook, line and sinker… Oh God Selina, what am I going to do with her?... I don’t think I’m even capable of forgiving her now... She almost killed me.”

It was the first time she had ever seen him openly cry, this god among men who now shed tears of pain. The woman he had loved unquestioningly had risked his very soul based on the enticing promises of an evil madman.

She also knew what heartbreak felt like.

“Clark, she needs you… But I need to know… If I hadn’t shown up when I did… Would you have done it?... Would you have ended you life?”

A naked Superman stared ahead, pondering long and hard for a moment so that he could give Selina an honest answer. He certainly owed her that much.

“No.”

She opened her arms to him them and without a word having to be spoken, he lowered himself into Selina Kyle’s comforting embrace. He head automatically laid itself upon her soft bosom while she gently stroked his hair. There were no answers to be found here, only the brief reprieve of a moment of time where two very different people found solace in one another.

“Selina, I need to know too… Were you telling the truth? Are you _really_ the League’s principal assassin in Gotham?... You’re the one who’s been killing all of Batman’s old foes?”

“Hatred only knows one colour, Clark… _Black_ … And it doesn’t paint a very pretty picture… Although I’m considering adding a little blue and red to my palette.”

Clark gazed up at her, confused and saddened.

“You know, I should _really_ hand you over to the authorities…”

Her soft lips brushed his own as she brought his head forward and kissed him. This kiss was so different from the wild and desperate kisses of Lois, instead this was slow and confident and seductive as hell. He found himself unable to resist, willingly returning the soul-stirring kiss, losing himself in the sensations and passion of the moment until she broke away and grinned.

“But you won’t do that… Because you _liiike_ me…”

He laughed despite himself.

“But what would Bruce say?”

“Bruce loves Dick. He always has.”

“Then he’s an idiot.”

Laying on top of Selina Kyle should have been horribly wrong. He shouldn’t have been so happy. Clark hadn’t wanted a woman this way since he had first met Lois.

“Selina, I’m not sure what to do now… This whole damned world seems to be going crazy around me... Was this just another of Luthor’s evil schemes?... Is it really over?”

Selina suddenly stared up at him with sober caring eyes, gently brushing the side of his moist cheek with the back of her hand while Clark realized that he actually _was_ falling in love with this mysterious woman now comforting him.

As though she could his thoughts, she gently kissed his forehead.

“I know this is going to be hard for you…. Our whole world has been slowly falling apart, hasn’t it?... I think you’ve realized by now that Luthor didn’t act alone… That he needed help… Do you think that he was able to deport Wonder Woman and Aquaman by himself?... No, the American government sanctioned those actions and then disbanded the Justice League... Luthor had political influence, but not _that_ kind of influence… The League of Assassins could quietly take care of the villains without raising many eyebrows but Luthor needed the fed’s assistance to help him go after the heroes… That’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

“God help me, yes… But I can’t believe our own government has been secretly working with Lex Luthor against us... That the country we’ve sworn to protect is secretly attempting to put us down... That just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Are you well enough to use your X-Ray vision to locate where Luthor keeps his contracts?... I need to find the one he signed with the League and I’m willing to bet it’s in here… Also, if Lois has a contract with Luthor, it should be around as well.”

Clark slowly scanned the room with his X-Ray vision as his temples throbbed in agony… It will still be awhile before he fully recovered from the Kryptonite poisoning.

“In his desk drawer.”

Selina carefully rifled through the dead man’s desk files until she located what she was after… The contract with Lois Lane which actually did give the former reporter full control of LexCorp at 7:30 PM local time and then Selina found an older contract from five years ago…

Which granted the League of Assassins full control of LexCorp at sunset today.

“Clark… What time is sunset today?”

“Seven thirty-two. Why?”

“Lois will have control of LexCorp for a full two minutes before it turns over to the League of Assassins… That was the agreed upon price of their contract from five years ago… Full control of LexCorp and _all_ of Luthor’s assets… He gave his company to Lois because he had previously signed away everything he owned to the League of Assassins at sunset today.”

“Lois… You blind little fool…”

As Selina continued to read, Clark watched as the dark-haired beauty suddenly became very pale, almost allowing the pieces of paper to fall from her hands as she quickly steadied herself upon Luthor’s desk and stared blankly ahead.

“Selina… What is it?!”

“Clark… This contract… It wasn’t _just_ signed by Lex Luthor in 1972… It was co-signed by Richard Milhous Nixon…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP!!!
> 
> And now it seems as though Selina may have her catty sights firmly set on _another_ hero... Or perhaps she was just having a bit of fun.   
>  And how does a former president figure into all of this?!


	36. Contract Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm Merlyn walks into the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Chapter Thirty-Six:  
Contract Negotiations**

 

“Mr. Luthor?... Hello… Are you there?... It’s me, Malcolm Merlyn… Sorry, I let myself in, your receptionist seems to have gone missing… I have your cheque, signed and certified, just as you asked.”

When he received no answer, the world’s deadliest archer took a few more cautious steps into Lex Luthor’s extensive penthouse office suite, regretting that LexCorp’s security detail had confiscated his bow-and-arrows, knives and handgun back on the ground floor. He was unarmed and the hair on the back of his neck was beginning to rise…

There was blood in the air.

Taking another step, the dark archer finally spied Lex Luthor slumped over his mahogany desktop which had now become a puddle of crimson blood. At first glance, it certainly looked like a suicide, but why would Lex kill himself? A dead Luthor was certainly the last thing he had expected to walk into, but Merlyn had more pressing matters to attend to.

Merlyn’s attention was suddenly drawn to the middle of Luthor’s massive office to find an incredibly gaudy circular bed holding an unconscious man and woman, both bound, gagged and unconscious. Luthor may have been dead, but at least he had come through on his half of the deal to deliver Green Arrow and Black Canary.

“Thanks Lex, but it looks like you won’t be needing my cheque after all, you greedy old bastard.”

The assassin chuckled to himself as he strolled over to the pair of blonde heroes and glanced down admiringly at Dinah Lance’s firm, naked ass. The deadly archer then reached out and placed his hand upon that perfectly-formed derriere before delivering a playful slap across her rump while Black Canary uttered a slow moan.

“You like that, don’t you?… Such a naughty little slut… I’ll tell you what, sweet-cheeks… Why don’t I toss your good-for-nothing boyfriend off the balcony and then you and I can find a nice little room somewhere… I’ll show you what a _real_ bowman can do for a fine woman like you... Hell, it’s the least I can do, let’s make your last few hours on Earth enjoyable…”

“Get your hands off of her, Merlyn.”

The sharp blade against his throat actually took him by surprise. Hell, he hadn’t even heard this woman approach, which meant whoever this broad was who had slid the knife against his jugular was good… _Damned_ good.

Still, if she had wanted to kill him, he’d be dead already. He slowly raised both his hands into the air and started pressing for information.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, can you?… But you’re right, I shouldn’t be mixing business with pleasure… You have me at a disadvantage... Here I am without my bow and I don’t even know who the lovely lady holding a knife against my throat is.”

A small chuckle from behind.

“The Principle Assassin of Star City doesn’t even recognize the Principle Assassin of Gotham? I’m a little disappointed... Or were you just too busy groping Black Canary’s ass to notice me?”

“Selina! Dear, dear Selina… Ah, it all becomes clear now... You’re as good as they say you are… I assume that’s your nasty handiwork bleeding all over the desk.”

“That was a suicide.”

“And a well-executed suicide it was. I can’t say I’m surprised though... I always knew the League wouldn’t want a liability like Lex Luthor walking around after the deal was done. Smart to hit him early when he wasn’t expecting it... Once the League’s shadow company performs its hostile take-over on LexCorp this evening, it’s all the motive the cops will need… And believe me sweetheart, I’m not here to get in your way. I’m only here to finish off Green Arrow and his blonde bimbo to fulfill my contract.”

“There’s no need to kill them. I’m having the contract waived.”

“Just because you kill the client doesn’t make the contract null-and-void. So why don’t you be a pal and lend me that knife for a minute so I can take care of business…”

“Arrow and Canary live. I won’t permit anyone else to die.”

Malcolm Merlyn drew a deep, disappointed sigh.

“And I might believe you if that blade weren’t cutting into my throat right now. Have you discussed this with your Mother yet? She never struck me as the live-and-let-live type.”

“Actually, you’re going to inform Shiva for me, Merlyn. Tell her to meet me at Wayne Manor at seven o’clock tonight. We’ll finish this once and for all.”

In the blink of an eye, Merlyn gripped her wrist and spun before Selina could stop him, hanging on to her wrist with his strong grip while they faced one another. The two assassins stared intensely for a moment, each waiting for the other to make a move before Merlyn finally broke the silence.

“Selina, what happened to you?”

“This world needs its heroes, Malcolm…”

“No, I meant what happened to _you_. You look like shit. Did you get hit by a Mack truck on the way to LexCorp?”

“… I was struck by lightning.”

“Seriously?”

Selina quietly nodded to the black soot mark on the marble floor where Captain Marvel’s magical lightning bolt had struck her moments ago.

“In the middle of an office, you’re telling me you were struck by fucking lightning?”

“It was magical lightning.”

“It must have magically fried your damned brain. Assassins don’t change their contracts, Selina… Do you actually believe you can convince the League to just lay off the remaining heroes on your own?… Christ, forget the League, do you think you’d last more than five seconds against your scary-as-shit mother before she cut your tongue out with all this new pacifism shit?…”

“Who says I’m going on my own?”

Selina Kyle watched with deep satisfaction as Merlyn’s dark eyes suddenly grew wide with trepidation as he stared breathlessly behind her while loosening his grip. Unless she had missed her mark, that air against the back of her neck signalled the return of Superman.

Malcolm finally drew another deep sigh and resigned himself to the situation.

“Lex Luthor is dead, you were struck by lightning and now you’re working with Superman… This is shaping up to be one Hell of a day!... Fine, I’ll deliver your message on one condition… You bring Green Arrow and Black Canary to the party tonight. When it all goes down, I want to be standing on their corpses before Lady Shiva is finished with you and the big blue boy scout here... At least that way she’ll know I wasn’t part of your little rebellion.”

“It’s not a rebellion, it’s a compromise. You can tell her that too.”

“I just hope she doesn’t compromise my head from my body once I give her your good news.”

* * *

 

After a disgruntled Malcolm Merlyn had finally left, Selina finally turned and saw Superman once again wearing the familiar red-and-blue outfit behind her. With a flash of embarrassment, she caught herself staring like a schoolgirl as his cape fluttered in the breeze like some guardian angel.

Oh God, was she actually falling for him?

“Sorry I took so long, Selina... I had to make sure Miss Lane was alright and then pick up a spare costume… Friend of yours?”

“Malcolm Merlyn is the League’s Principal Assassin for Star City and Green Arrow’s arch-nemesis… He was here to kill Dinah and Oliver… Instead he’s going to be my messenger boy. Clark, we’re running out of time, we need to have all the pieces assembled at Wayne Manor before seven o’clock tonight.”

“I see… Does Bruce know to expect guests?”

“Not yet… I suppose I should give the arrogant jerk a call and let him know that the entire League of Assassins will be showing up on his doorstep this evening… By the way, this is yours.”

After Clark had flown off with an unconscious Lois to Jimmy Olsen’s apartment, Selina had managed to keep herself busy. She had quickly found the lead-lined humidor box Luthor had used to house the Kryptonite collar. Then she had found and collected the first Kryptonite-tipped round the evil billionaire had fired at her. Finally, she had retrieved the damned collar which Captain Marvel had snapped off from Clark’s neck and placed it back into the box and sealed its clasp just before Merlyn showed up…

Selina Kyle reached down and picked up the collar’s case in her trembling hands and presented it to Superman. Clark’s sickening look of revulsion became immediately obvious to her as the Man of Steel became flooded by painful memories of what that bastard Luthor had done to him over the past week. Suddenly she wanted to smash the damned thing against the floor.

“Clark, I need you to trust me and this is the best way I know how.”

She was surprised when he gathered her up in his broad arms and held her close. It felt so good to be held by this incredible man that she _almost_ didn’t notice her throbbing shoulder where Lois Lane had put a bullet through it. Selina knew she’d be lucky if she could hold a gun steady with her right arm for the next week let alone aim one.

But even with that discomfort, she could still stay like this all day, wrapped up in his arms.

“Selina, I trust you…Do you really think you can change the contract?”

The ex-con stared up at the Man of Steel with sparkling green eyes and grinned. She knew Clark wouldn’t be crazy about this part of her plan, but it was their only hope.

“I can’t… But Lois Lane and Richard Nixon can… At precisely two minutes before sunset.”

“Lois?!...”

“Yes, Lois... At exactly 7:30 tonight, Lois Lane becomes the CEO of LexCorp with full executive signing privilege for two whole minutes. Both herself and former President Nixon can use those two minutes to enter a new accord and declare the original contract satisfied with no further obligations or debt required from the League of Assassins. The League saves face and is paid in full without having to kill the remaining targets.”

“That sounds risky... I gave Lois her medication, but I’m not sure if she’ll be ready for this.”

“She has to be... Look Clark, she screwed you over to be a hero, now’s her chance to make amends and be one for real.”

“There is that… Will two minutes be enough?”

“There’s a League lawyer in Metropolis that I need to get in touch with and draft the revisions. You’ll have to pick up former President Nixon from California and deliver both him and Lois to Wayne Manor before 7:30 tonight... And if you want to save Bruce Wayne’s life, I’d suggest showing up earlier… Are you up for it?”

“I’m up for it, but do you actually believe this will work? I’ve never used a contract to stop someone before. I usually just pound the bad guys with my fists. It’s worked out pretty well in the past.”

“Yes, a contract accord is risky, but it’s our safest bet and there is a precedence for it. After all, assassins take their contracts _very_ seriously… And even though you’re Superman, I’d think twice before confronting the League. You’re vulnerable to magic, aren’t you?”

“Depends on the magic.”

“Clark, listen to me very carefully... Avoid a fight with the League unless absolutely necessary. And whatever you do, stay away from my adopted mother, Lady Shiva. She may look like nothing more than some Kama-wielding psychopath, but she mastered the shadow disciplines _long_ before Christopher Columbus ever set foot in America... She’s an incredibly powerful sorceress and I’ve personally watched her Kama slice through steel-plating like butter.”

“I’ll bear that in mind…”

Clark suddenly paused as he cocked an ear towards the floor.

“Gather up the troops. We have to go. Your friend Malcolm Merlyn is talking with LexCorp Security.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some readers of the comics may be familiar with the character of Lady Shiva but find my interpretation remarkably different. For one thing, Sandra Woosan is not more than 500 years old. Nor is she a practitioner of the dark arts. 
> 
> More will be revealed in later chapters, but suffice it to say that Ra's al Ghul is not the only one with access to a Lazarus Pit.


	37. La Casa Pacifica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martian Manhunter is pleasantly surprised when an unexpected visitor suddenly appears at La Casa Pacifica.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
La Casa Pacifica**

 

As the last of the Martians, the former Manhunter known as J’onn J’onzz knew all too well what it was to be terrified and alone. After his own Martian wife M'yri'ah had perished at the height of the war and he had been unexpectedly transported to Earth, J’onn often found himself questioning the will of this mad Universe. And yet, as he streaked across the darkened skies of his adopted world towards the Pacific Coastline, his thoughts were on his friend Bruce Wayne.

For all the hardships he had endured, he thanked the old gods of Mars that at least Batman had been finally returned to them.

As an empath and telepath, J’onn had noticed when a frightened Bruce had pulled back from his attendance at the Justice League three years ago, but had made the conscious decision not to pry into Batman’s private affairs. With his Martian telepathic abilities, it would have been child’s play for J’onn to discover the true cause of Bruce’s self-induced estrangement, but the former Manhunter had long ago decided against any such unwelcome invasions of privacy amongst his friends.

It had been the wrong decision.

For three years, Crane’s fear toxin had coiled around Bruce’s guilt like a deadly serpent, slowly squeezing Batman’s greatest fears to the surface of his fragile psyche until he was left alone with nothing more than a mere shell of his former self to reason with.

The Scarecrow’s toxin had feasted upon Bruce’s old fears in which he had failed to save his parents and constantly rekindled the terror of his father’s wrath over the violent discovery of his homosexuality. But one of Bruce Wayne’s most private and pervasive fears had been that his altruistic act of taking in the young orphan Richard Grayson had been nothing more than a disguised attempt to replace his first childhood love, the roguish Tommy Elliot.

That he had been attempting to replace his first love that his father had driven away.

Bruce’s immense guilt over his illicit love affair with Richard Grayson and fear of his true motives had been steadily gnawing at him for years now, a volcano of shame simmering beneath his broken psyche as Crane’s toxin drove Gotham’s greatest hero continually closer to madness. It had taken Bruce three long years before he could even acknowledge that he needed help.

Help that J’onn was eager to provide.

Hours ago, after Bruce had assigned them their separate missions in the Bat Cave, he had quietly reached out to J’onn to help repair his fear-laced memories, precarious mental state and the deep-seated anxieties in regards to his father and Dick, allowing J’onn free access to his entire mind.

After diving deep into Batman’s psyche, J’onn helped Bruce confront these fears and provided him with the emotional support he needed to finally accept himself for the man he truly was while finally erasing the vile hold that Crane’s toxin exerted on him. Even on Mars, there were men who found their soul mate in other men and women who found no greater love than with another woman.

J’onn sorrowfully reflected that if Mars had embraced the power of acceptance between its white and green races as it had its lovers, he strongly suspected that life on his home planet would have flourished instead of the white and green Martians destroying one another.

In a world where Superman and Wonder Woman existed, Batman may not have been the most powerful member of the Justice League, but he possessed an uncanny ability to predict possible threats against them and prepare accordingly. Without Bruce to guide the heroes, the dismantling of the League by the American government after the death of Hal Jordan had taken them all by surprise.

Earlier tonight, Batman had reasoned that high-level members of the American government _must_ have been conspiring with the League of Assassins in order to disband the Justice League. It was the masterstroke necessary to bring down Earth’s mightiest champions. The heroes had always fought on the side of the law and had no choice but to separate once the law they’d sworn to uphold had been turned against them.

Bruce had then taken the next logical step, concluding that the President at that time _must_ have been aware to some extent of the nature of this collusion. Which made J’onn the perfect team member to investigate Richard Nixon. He could fly to the west coast faster than any of them could travel and he could read minds. J’onn was then tasked with uncovering the true depth of this conspiracy and then reporting back to Bruce.

He didn’t need Batman to tell him time was of the essence.

J’onn suddenly wished he could fly through the Earth’s atmosphere as quickly as he could through space, but the increased friction at those incredible speeds would expose him to his one true weakness… Dreaded fire. And unlike Superman who could harness the sun’s power to provide him with metabolic energy, J’onn also had to obtain his energy the old-fashioned way.

He ate.

The Martian had already stopped at four diners along the way and shifted his appearance to that of his alter-ego, the human detective John Jones while he consumed heaping helpings of entrees. While greasy hamburgers washed down with chocolate milkshakes may not have been the healthiest choice, they provided him with the quick energy he needed. At the last town, he had also managed to locate his favourite cookies and finished off six boxes with a quart of milk.

Feeling fully charged, J’onn quickly made his way to the Californian coast as the morning sun rose behind his back, casting its shimmering light along the breaking waves of the Pacific Ocean’s surf. Using the Bat Computer, Bruce had provided the Manhunter with the former President’s current address, a sprawling beach estate surrounded by tall palm trees named La Casa Pacifica.

As J’onn neared his final destination, he decided to change his appearance to that of his close friend Superman. While the former President and most Americans were aware of the Martian Manhunter, he often found that his strange appearance caused them unnecessary anxiety. Also there was the small detail that certain members of the American government currently believed him to be dead and his supposed demise granted him a certain degree of safety.

Until he could ascertain Nixon’s involvement in this murderous conspiracy, there was no need to let the former President know that the Martian Manhunter was still very much alive and well. Of course, there was always the chance that Superman had also been declared an enemy of the state, but no one would be expecting Superman to read their thoughts or phase through walls…

As a disguised J’onn landed upon the balcony of La Casa Pacifica as the Man of Steel, he found former President Richard Nixon eating a bowl of cornflakes in the breakfast nook inside. As President Nixon looked up, he immediately stood up in a panicked frenzy, waving and yelling at the Martian…

“Superman! Get out of here, they have Kryptonite bullets!”

J’onn registered another thought pattern bursting into the kitchen before he saw the large man in the black suit appear. As the man drew his gun and fired without warning, the Martian Manhunter simply allowed his molecules to phase out as Kryptonite-tipped bullets flew harmlessly through him and into the wall behind.

Stepping towards the bodyguard, J’onn became amused when the man pulled out a piece of Kryptonite crystal attached to a gold necklace and held it in front of himself like a protective charm while continuing to discharge the remaining rounds of his pistol at point-blank range into J’onn’s incorporeal chest.

“Die, you freak! I’ve got Kryptonite…”

J’onn simply placed his hand on the man’s forehead and scanned his memories before sending the terrified guard into a deep sleep, watching his slumbering attacker suddenly tumble to the floor like a crumpled receipt.

Richard Nixon nervously spoke.

“There’s another one downstairs with my wife… Please Superman, you’ve got to take care of him before he hurts her…”

Without speaking, J’onn phased through the floorboards and rendered the second guard unconscious as he had the first. Mrs. Nixon seemed to be heavily sedated and was still asleep during the whole ordeal. Using his mental abilities, the Martian Manhunter quickly scanned the surrounding mile for similar thought patterns to the previous two guards and found none.

He made his way back upstairs with the second guard slung over his shoulder to find Nixon pouring himself a large glass of scotch.

“Thank God… They had orders to kill you if you showed up… I always wondered when you’d figure it out, Superman… What I did to your kind was a mistake I was never allowed to rectify… And trust me, I tried… But Luthor brought me down with that whole Watergate scandal as soon as I came to my senses… But you do what you’ve got to do, son… I won’t stop you… Hell, I couldn’t stop you If I wanted to... Just please… Leave Pat out of it.”

“I’m not Superman, President Nixon.”

J’onn suddenly transformed into his familiar green form, shedding the illusion of the Man of Steel as the former President coughed up a fine mist of his potent drink.

“Well I’ll be… You’re the Martian right? The Manhunter… So that’s why their Kryptonite bullets didn’t hurt you… But where’s Superman? Is he with you?”

“I was hoping you would know, Mr. President. He seems to have gone missing.”

The former President downed the last of his scotch in one smooth swallow.

“Christ, that’s not good news… I hope that bastard Luthor didn’t finally get a hold of him… He wanted to destroy that poor man more than any of you.”

J’onn gently placed his hand upon the former President’s head.

“I need to scan your memories Mr. President. You don’t need to cooperate with me but I would advise you to… for your own safety.”

“Like I said, son… You do what you have to do… It’s high time the world learned the truth anyways.”

As J’onn’s probing mind reached into the memories of the former President, he saw a flurry of moments from the past, including Nixon’s earlier career in the military during World War Two and then later as a Senator rising to the office of Vice-President under President Eisenhower. The Martian passed through these thoughts until he came across an image of Superman…

This particular recollection was of a high-ranking general in the Pentagon slamming down a photo of Superman on his desk in 1969 and demanding to know why the new President was ordering a retreat when they had the means to wrap up the whole damned Vietnam fiasco by the end of the week?

J’onn then saw another memory of meetings with various Police commissions across the nation demanding that Washington do something about the ‘Costumed Menace’. There was an enormous amount of pressure placed on the President to declare vigilante costumed heroes like Batman and Green Arrow as enemies of the state…

Interesting, but not what he was looking for.

J’onn delved deeper and isolated the memory of Lex Luthor’s quiet entry into Nixon’s Committee for the Re-election of the President, passing a cheque for one million dollars to the President. Luthor had bought his way into the President’s inner circle.

The richest man in Metropolis had several secret meetings with the President, outlining a plan for America to become free from all these costumed villains, a plan where ‘super-heroes’ would become American patriots under the direction of the government. And as a concerned citizen, Luthor would handle all the details and pay for the expenses out of his own deep pockets.

Lex rationalized that if these so-called super-villains were eliminated, all remaining super-heroes could be sanctioned by the U.S. Military as an offensive resource. These powerful meta-humans would then be conscripted to become a branch of the armed forces which would give the United States of America the tactical advantage it so desperately needed over other emerging super-powers like China and Russia.

Those who refused - and there would be some who refused to serve their proud nation - would be exiled. Those who resisted vigorously would be ‘dealt with’. There was one chilling quote from the bald billionaire which still haunted Nixon to this day…

‘ _Mister President, all of my research has shown that if we do not gain control of these incredibly powerful beings within the next five years, they will make themselves our masters within the next ten. These new gods who now hover over us as equals shall soon rise to the heavens above to rule us._ ’

It was the Justice League’s proposed orbiting satellite station dubbed ‘Watchtower’ that finally pushed the President over the edge. With deep reservations, President Nixon signed Luthor’s contract with the League of Assassins in early 1972 to take effect later that year with the addendum that no heroes operating within the laws of this country were to be targeted until 1975.

There was a three-year grace period for heroes to join them.

J’onn then saw a memory of President Nixon on vacation in Key Biscayne, Florida in 1972 where his Chief of Staff had privately warned the President that there were rumours that the incredibly persuasive Lex Luthor had been pushing members of the Committee for the Re-election of the President to conduct some sort of criminal espionage at the Watergate hotel, one which could be aimed to discredit the office of the President if discovered.

On June 20, 1972 after the Watergate scandal had broke, there was a recollection of President Nixon calling Lex Luthor to the Oval Office to discuss these allegations with his Chief of Staff. Unbeknownst to Luthor at the time, the President had secretly recorded this conversation where Luthor’s true ambitions were made all too clear…

‘ _This is all nothing more than a sleight of hand, Mr. President… Surely you recognize that you need to fool all of the people some of the time when you’re hunting gods…_ ’

Nixon then discovered what very few people had ever truly known…

Lex Luthor was insane. His hatred towards these super-beings was so intense that he would go to _any_ length to destroy them. There was never any intention to bring them into the fold. He threatened to bring down the entire Presidency if Nixon made any move to stop him. The deal was done and it was their shared legacy, one that could land them both in prison… or worse.

The Martian Manhunter suddenly lifted his hand from President Nixon’s forehead and stared at the man in stunned surprise. There was an unexpected memory after this meeting with Lex Luthor which softened J’onn’s hard demeanour…

“You tried to save us?”

Richard Nixon grinned.

“I’m a former lawyer, son… I always build in an escape clause into my contracts… First, any hero who joined the special branch of the armed forces I was going to create would be given amnesty of course… But secondly, the contract was only in effect on American soil… I think Ford must have realized this when he had Aquaman and Wonder Woman deported, but maybe I’m giving him too much credit…

For my part, after Luthor had revealed his true intentions, I made moves to annex Saint Croix island in the Caribbean and have it recognized by the U.N. as a separate country which would be governed by the Justice League. The League of Assassins could not hunt your kind on foreign soil under the terms of our contract… You’d all be safe there until this whole thing boiled over, and then you could govern yourselves.”

J’onn saw the logic in this. It would have been nice to have a place to truly call their own.

“I see… But you were stopped before you could put this plan into effect?”

“With my eighteen-and-a-half minute recorded conversation with Lex Luthor, I thought I had enough leverage to keep that bald bastard off my ass and ensure the future safety of America’s super-heroes... During the Watergate investigation however, the committee finally managed to get a hold of those tapes and could have blown the whole scandal wide open if they ever had a chance to hear them. Little did I know that Luthor had paid the transcribing secretary an enormous sum of money to erase the portion of the tape where he had confessed to his crimes…

And without his confession, I was sunk.

But just to make sure I never moved against him, that cocksucker had us poisoned just before I left office. If my wife and I don’t drink a dozen ounces of this damned hooch he provides us every day, we get blood clots. Of course, I didn’t believe him at first and wound up with a pulmonary embolism in my right lung and then a month later in my left iliac vein. My wife tried to sober up last year and had a stroke... The doctors couldn’t find any trace of poison in her, or so they said… So we drink twelve ounces of this every day… We’ve been prisoners in our own goddamned home with these goons watching over our every move.”

J’onn picked up the bottle of alcohol to carefully examine it.

“He provides the antidote to his poison in this scotch?”

“Luthor’s little joke to make us look like alcoholics. One shot every hour… I suppose this is how I’ll pay for my crimes… But there’s still a chance for you, Manhunter… Fly somewhere far away, get off American soil. The contract expires after tonight, then you can return... I don’t know what Luthor has planned for Pat and I after today but there’s no need for you to die.”

The Martian Manhunter put the bottle back upon the table.

“My friends are in danger and I will stay to defend them. The Batman is still alive and perhaps the greatest chemist I have ever known. If anyone can devise an antidote for Luthor’s blood-clotting poison, it’s him.”

Richard Nixon softly chuckled.

“I admit, Batman was the one that always scared me, Martian… I knew he’d never accept our terms and that he’d wind up on the League’s hit list… I half expected him to show up by now and kick my sorry ass before he broke this whole damned affair wide open and brought down the entire League of Assassins single-handedly.”

“I’m afraid he had been facing his own private demons, Mr. President… But I’m happy to report that he’s finally back to his old self.”

A familiar thought pattern suddenly appeared in the Martian’s peripheral mental senses approaching incredibly rapidly. Familiar alien thought patterns which could only mean the arrival of one man…

“J’onn?... What are you doing here?”

The former President and the Martian both spun their heads around to see the Man of Steel gracefully land upon the open balcony, his red cape billowing in California’s early morning sun like a god descending from the skies above. To President Nixon, it was a strange sense of déjà vu as the Martian Manhunter had entered his home in this exact same manner only moments before.

Those who knew him knew that J’onn J’onzz rarely smiled, but he was positively beaming right now.

“Superman, you have given this day new hope.”

The two former Justice League founders soon clasped hands and exchanged smiles as the last son of Krypton embraced the last son of Mars. With J’onn by his side, Superman understood the odds of overcoming the League of Assassins was now entirely possible. His bright mood suddenly darkened as he levelled a heavy glance at the former President standing by the table.

“Mr. President, I’ve just seen a certain contract which bears your signature… Would you care to explain why you authorized the genocide of this nation’s heroes who risked their lives to defend it?”

Richard Nixon drew a heavy sigh and then pulled out a chair.

“I think we’d all better sit down and have a discussion, son… You’ve got some catching up to do with your Martian friend here… Look, I won’t pin this on Lex Luthor, I’m as much to blame as he is, but I can honestly say that it was never my intention to have any of you murdered…

I’ve had to make some difficult choices… Many American lives were lost under my watch, but I need you to believe that I sought an end to the wars that have been killing our young men and women… Because I knew if I didn’t that you would, Superman… And once you started solving our problems for us, you wouldn’t stop.

At first, I rationalized that the contract was necessary to conscript all your powers to defend this great nation of ours… That these costumed super-villains were nothing more than an unnecessary distraction to your real purpose… But once I gained a little insight, I realized that men like you shouldn’t belong to _any_ nation or else they would disrupt the entire balance of power…

Either you belong to the world or the world belongs to you. It has to be one or the other. It’s really that simple, son. You were sent here to represent the best in us or protect us from the worst of us.

As I told the Manhunter, I had legislation to create a nation of super-heroes outside of the bounds of _any_ nation’s laws. A plan that would have protected all of you from that damned contract Luthor and I had orchestrated… Until he made sure that I never had the opportunity to put those plans into effect…

Superman, I still believe in you… I don’t think you’re here to put your fist through my face, so even though I was pardoned by President Ford, I’ll willingly stand trial for any charges you wish to bring against me… What I did was wrong and I’m ashamed to admit it was done out of fear… I turned my back on both you and every hero who would willingly sacrifice their own lives to protect us… And I’m ready to face the consequences of my actions… So long as you bring down that bastard Luthor as well.”

“Lex Luthor is dead, Mr. President.”

Superman and J’onn watched as the former President’ face turned ashen pale before he poured himself another glass of scotch from Luthor’s bottle and took a drink.

“Damn it… I warned him… I warned that bald madman back in seventy-two, I told him that once those bastards had their foothold in America they’d cut us loose… But he wouldn’t have any of it, he was always too damned smart for his own good… If you don’t mind me asking, how did he die?”

“From a Kryptonite bullet.”

Nixon stared up at the Man of Steel in disbelief.

“My God, son… Did you finally...?”

“No, Sir. I didn’t kill him… But if you were telling the truth about wanting to stop the League of Assassins, you may have an opportunity to do so… Before his death, Lex Luthor willed his entire estate to Lois Lane of the Daily Planet to take effect at two minutes before sunset tonight, including executive signing authority… If the two of you append the contract during those two minutes and release the League from any further obligations, no one else has to die.”

Richard Nixon pondered for a moment.

“Sure, that would work, but they’d have to agree to it… And I honestly don’t think they would.”

“Why is that?”

Nixon finished his second glass of scotch and grinned.

“Because their leader, this Ra’s al Ghul character, wants _everyone_ dead… Back in early seventy-four before I left office, we managed to get an undercover operative into their ranks for a few weeks. He told us the League’s ultimate goal is to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth... And then we lost contact with him.”

J’onn gasped in horror.

“Human extinction doesn’t make any sense.”

“Some people are just plumb crazy… You learn that once you get into Politics… But for what it’s worth, I think our man was telling the truth... I believe the League’s ultimate goal is to achieve global genocide.”

Superman considered this latest information for a moment.

“We’ll take the high road and offer them the chance to concede and face their crimes in a court of law… But if they come looking for a fight, we’ll give it to them… You’d better pack a bag Mr. President, we’re on our way to Gotham.”

“Before we head to the final showdown, can you make sure Pat is taken care of?… She might not be safe here... That’s all I’ll ever ask of you.”

A solemn J’onn stepped forward.

“I’ll transport her to safety, Mr. President… But if you wouldn’t mind, could I first use your telephone? There’s someone I need to call.”

“Of course… I’m just going to wake up my wife and let her know what’s happening and maybe sat good-bye… And Superman, I truly believe the fate of the world now rests on the shoulders of what remains of the Justice League… We might not always have the chance to say thank you… But I do… So thank you both for what you’ve done and are about to do... I’m proud to know you both.”

Once President Nixon had left, a concerned Superman turned to face J’onn.

“Is he really telling the truth?”

“Yes, he is... He is feeling genuine remorse… His mistake was joining forces with Lex Luthor and then trying to out-manoeuvre the evil genius… Clark, how _did_ Luthor die?”

Clark stepped towards the Martian.

“Selina Kyle finished him off... But to be fair, Luthor took a shot at her first… She saved my life, J’onn… She saved me after Luthor had almost destroyed me.”

The Martian Manhunter felt painful waves of anger, shame and darkness emanating from his close friend, realizing that whatever Luthor had done to Clark, it must have been terrible beyond words. J’onn then placed a comforting hand upon Clark’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk about what happened when the time is right, my friend… For now we must concentrate on the matter at hand… Do you trust Selina Kyle?”

“I’m not sure… She had every chance in the world to kill me, but she didn’t… And I know she could have finished off Bruce too, but she didn’t… This whole contract amendment was her idea, but as President Nixon mentioned, I don’t think the League would simply accept a cease and desist... It seems a little too easy… But why would she do it otherwise?”

“I take it that Selina set up the meeting in Gotham as well?”

“She did... Do you honestly think we’re being set up here, J’onn?... Like lambs being led to the slaughter?”

“I do not know. But as always, we need to prepare for every eventuality, my friend… Which means I need to call our good friend Mr. Wayne and let him know to expect guests... The time has come to rally the troops, Kal-El… Because whether or not we know where Selina Kyle’s loyalty lay, I still believe we’ll be fighting for our lives this very night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like most super-heroes who've been around for awhile, the Martian Manhunter has had differing origins and levels of power throughout his long history. In my story, the green and white Martians fought a vicious war which ended in their mutual destruction shortly after J'onn was beamed to Earth.  
> Martians also have to obtain the energy required for their powers through eating. J'onn can fly at great speeds, but if he does so in the Earth's atmosphere, he'll burn up from the friction like a meteor. And his best telepathic links are established by touching the individual whose mind he is scanning.
> 
> The reason Superman arrived early in the morning in California is due to the time zone changes. It would only take him moments to fly from Metropolis to California where he would gain three hours. However, on his eventual trip back to Gotham, he'll lose those three hours.
> 
>  **Next Chapter:** Back to Bruce and Dick... Finally!


	38. Heroes United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes matters into his own hands.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:  
Heroes United**

 

Strangely alone, Bruce Wayne found himself walking through his home.

Something about his familiar estate had changed. He had the unmistakable impression that the angles of the hallways were wrong and that the colour of the walls had mysteriously faded… Walls that had once shone brightly at sunset were now drab and dreary. Carpets which had once been a deep royal red were a shadowed, rusty ochre…

As though his proud home had become haunted by grey.

And then there was that stifling, suffocating tension in the air around him as though a scream wouldn’t be able to carry beyond the boundaries of the room… That oppressive kind of atmospheric weight which could bear down on a man for days until he couldn’t get up again.

The same kind of air at a funeral parlor…

Almost as if in a trance, Bruce found himself slowly drawn into the living room to find a man seated in front of the fireplace, the light of its roaring flames dancing across the shoulders of his formal black tuxedo as though he had been patiently waiting for Bruce. Bruce didn’t recognize the mysterious stranger as the man’s face was obscured, wrapped in white bandages like a patient who had just underwent plastic surgery.

Wayne didn’t even want to think about what sort of scars those white bandages hid.

And although carefully tailored, the tight fit of the man’s tuxedo couldn’t hide the powerful frame beneath it, the type of muscular body which Bruce had worked so hard to achieve twenty years ago. As the prodigal son of the Wayne empire slowly approached his uninvited guest, Bruce watched as the stranger’s sharp blue eyes stared back at him, silently followed his every move beneath those gauze bandages, measuring every step.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my home?”

The stranger broke off his intense stare to pour himself a small brandy from a decanter and then smugly toasted Bruce with it, grinning maliciously beneath his wraps.

“Oh come now, it was never really your home anyways… It was always the old man’s, wasn’t it?”

Bruce was losing his patience as his fists balled by his sides.

“Answer me! Who are you?!”

A soft, unnerving chucking accompanied the man’s reply.

“Oh surely you know who I am, Brucie… No?... Then let’s put those fabled detective skills to work… I can’t be Dick though, now can I?... Because he’s right over there.”

Bruce’s gaze followed to where the man had nodded, suddenly finding Richard Grayson leaning against the wall, hidden in shadows and for some reason wearing the exact same tuxedo as his unwelcome guest. Dick’s body seemed to be gripped with a casual tension, a powerful storm raging behind still-blue eyes that pierced him like a knife.

Held in that sultry gaze, his former ward motioned with his finger for Bruce to approach.

At that gesture, his legs seemed to move of their own accord towards Dick, as though he were guided by some powerful magnetic force against which he was powerless as the former Boy Wonder’s hypnotic blue eyes watched his every step, his every move, his every thought. Bruce was being drawn closer towards the younger man’s powerful allure with no hope of resisting.

When Bruce finally stood face-to-face with the man of his forbidden desire, Richard gathered him up in his powerful arms and spun, suddenly pinning Bruce against the hard wood paneling of the wall behind him while Dick’s firm grip steadily lifted his wrists painfully above his head.

As Bruce gasped in protest, Richard’s lips savagely met his own while his flashing tongue instantly sought out Bruce’s open mouth until they became locked in a desperate kiss. With a reckless passion, he rubbed against Dick’s hard body as it shifted against his own, further pushing him against the wall until the young man released one hand while still using the other to secure both of Bruce’s wrists above his head.

His free hand slipped between their hot bodies as Richard Grayson slowly lowered his out-stretched fingers between Bruce’s legs until they found what they had been searching for. Wayne’s stiffening cock was then stroked by Richard’s deft fingers until Bruce began to silently beg for mercy. Uttering a soft moan, Bruce felt his belt and pants being undone while Dick’s ravenous mouth slid down his neck, passionately kissing and sucking on its most sensitive parts while Bruce gasped for breath.

As his unfastened pants and discarded briefs dropped to his ankles, Bruce melted in ecstasy as Richard continued to delicately stroke his throbbing member until he was ready to explode in his hand… And then those playful fingers abruptly left his aching cock and seductively worked their way back up his chest, leaving him begging for more.

The assertive Richard then released his steely grip on Bruce’s wrists as the former Boy Wonder placed both of his powerful hands on top of Bruce’s shoulders to guide the older man downwards into a kneeling position, until his widened blue eyes came to a rest directly in front of Dick’s engorged crotch.

Bruce could already see the massive bulge lurking beneath those tight tuxedo pants and understood what was expected of him. He quickly worked to unfasten Dick’s belt to free the enormous hard flesh now straining to break free. As Bruce quickly lowered those pants, he was met with an unexpected sight that caused his own manhood to painfully stiffen…

Dick had been wearing his green Robin shorts with white tights underneath.

As though unwrapping his favorite present, Bruce greedily ran his fingers along Dick’s nylon-encased thighs until they hooked on the firm waist of the boy-shorts and carefully pulled them down, finally allowing the Boy Wonder’s monster-sized member to emerge from its tight captivity with a grateful sigh of relief sounding from above.

Instinctively, Bruce’s eager mouth quickly wrapped itself around the head of Dick’s incredible cock as his hands slid down to gently caress the impressive full testicles dangling below. As Richard audibly moaned his approval, Bruce forced his mouth deeper onto the Boy Wonder’s massive shaft, allowing his throat to open wide to accommodate Dick’s incredible length.

With heavy breathing, Richard’s fingers soon locked around handfuls of Bruce’s hair as he steadied the older man’s head in order to slide his stiff cock rhythmically across his lips and tongue. In response, Bruce’s hands left the base of Dick’s balls and slid around to grip his rock-hard ass, ravenously pulling Richard’s hips closer to him, forcing more of that massive cock into his eager mouth.

Bruce loved the sensation and taste of Dick’s enormous tool, eagerly tonguing and sucking his incredible manhood until Richard shuddered in ecstasy. Bruce increased the frequency of his fellatio until he was bobbing up and down on Richard’s shaft like a crazed metronome, frantically slurping and caressing its entire length while longing for Richard’s hot semen to explode into his hungry mouth.

But Richard wanted more than just Bruce’s talented lips and tongue.

Pulling the breathless older man back up to a standing position, Dick turned him around and then lowered Bruce down to a kneeling position with his legs spread wide apart, his glistening upended ass ready to be conquered by Richard’s now saliva-covered, stiff cock.

As Bruce’s gaze peered ahead, he spied his uninvited guest now standing with his own penis freed from his pants, happily tugging on its flaccid length to achieve an erection as he watched Bruce being forced to his knees. The facial bandages were looser now, strands of red hair now poking through their white folds.

“You always were the bottom, weren’t you Brucie?”

As he watched the stranger jerking himself off to the sultry scene in front of him, Bruce suddenly felt the incredible shock of Richard entering him, causing him to moan in equal measures of pleasure and pain while he braced himself. Bruce whimpered as Dick slid more of his massive cock into him, steadily pushing past his tight sphincter while Dick’s strong hands gripped Bruce’s hips.

Closing his eyes as his lover pushed more of his long shaft deeper into his stretching anus, Bruce inhaled deeply while his own hands gripped the threads of the carpet to stop himself from being knocked over. With each new thrust, the older man involuntarily made a high-pitched ‘ _ugh_ ’ sound while taking sharp, quick breaths as Dick worked to fill him completely, exploring his deepest depths.

There was no emptiness to Bruce Wayne anymore, the pervasive darkness which had filled his soul was gone. It was as if this man’s flesh filled him with light and became the best part of his own anatomy. The tips of his fingers crackled with energy as Bruce happily took everything that Richard had to give.

After a vigorous slam of his sweaty hips against Bruce’s responsive ass, Bruce’s eyes suddenly popped open to find a second erect cock now dangling in front of his face. Looking up, he saw that more of the stranger’s bandages had untangled to reveal hard blue now eyes staring down at him while he waved his manhood in front of Bruce’s mouth.

“Go ahead, suck it. Take it on both ends like the little whore you are…”

Bruce quickly turned his head as Richard’s powerful thrusts forced him even closer to the kneeling stranger’s pungent hard-on, refusing to indulge this man’s demeaning fantasy. Who was this man to call him a whore? And where did he know him from?…

Bruce’s head was suddenly grasped by two powerful hands as the stranger pulled his mouth onto the tip of his stiff cock until they became locked in a battle of wills. Bruce refused to open his lips, even as Richard’s incessant pounding on his backside was pushing his mouth further onto the stranger’s engorged flesh.

“I said suck it, you little bitch… SUCK IT!”

Unable to resist any longer, Bruce felt the man’s thick tip push past his lips and into his mouth, almost gagging him with its taste. As Dick frantically thrust into him from behind, the stranger now thrust just as hard into his throat from the front. Bruce felt tears well in his eyes as he struggled to swallow the stranger’s thick girth and still draw breath.

“Mmm… That’s it, Brucie… Suck that cock like the little slut you are... You may not remember me but we’ve got unfinished business… And you’re going to take every hard inch I’m going to give you like the little cocksucker you are.”

It was a strange mix of panic and pleasure as Dick continued pounding his ass unabated, nearing a climax while at the opposite end the stranger plunged his choking girth down Bruce’s throat to cut off his air supply. As hot tears streamed down Bruce’s cheeks, he looked sorrowfully up at the stranger to beg for relief with his teary eyes…

He suddenly knew who this man was...

He was older, but in his heart, Bruce knew that this was the grown-up Tommy Elliot. The same red hair, the same blue eyes and the wicked smile that told Bruce there was still no mercy in him. Only that same selfish need…

At the exact moment as Bruce felt Richard spill his hot semen deep into his quivering ass, the master of Wayne Estate also saw the first blots of inky darkness closing in on his peripheral vision as he began to slip into unconsciousness, still struggling to draw the breath he needed while a laughing Tommy kept his thick, meaty cock lodged deeply into his esophagus…

* * *

 

Bruce Wayne awoke with a violent gasp.

He found himself in his bed, sweating profusely with his heart racing like an engine. A dream… It had only been a dream.

Still catching his breath, Bruce looked over to the chair beside his bed where the slumbering Richard Grayson was also coming to. He’d obviously stayed by Bruce’s side the entire night and dosed off. Dick rubbed his eyes before he reached over and put a gentle hand on Bruce’s naked shoulder to calm him.

“Bruce... You should be asleep… Get some rest… Leslie said she dosed you with enough tranquilizer to knock out a grizzly bear.”

Bruce reached up and took Richard’s hand in his own, squeezing it tightly.

“Dick, at the end of every patrol for the past three years I’ve been dosing myself with enough sedatives to _kill_ a damned grizzly bear… Trust me, I’m fine... What time is it?”

“It’s… 11:00 A.M.”

“What did I miss while I was under? Any word from J’onn yet? How about from Oliver and Dinah? Clark?”

Dick gazed sideways, visibly worried.

“Not yet… All the villains we fought together are gone now… Lady Shiva finished off the Riddler after she tangled with us last night… I know that because Selina Kyle rang the doorbell just after your operation… And then she threatened to end my life if I didn’t guess her little riddle about who the League of Assassin’s mysterious client was.”

“Lex Luthor.”

Richard blinked twice and almost fell over in his chair.

“How in the Hell did you know that?!”

That sly grin again.

“The prototype military jet that Hal Jordan was testing when it exploded was manufactured by LexCorp. The authorities found no evidence of sabotage which meant that it was manufactured to make it _look_ like an accident... Also, there are only a handful of people with the motive and the means necessary to enact a contract of this magnitude. Lex Luthor was at the top of that list. J’onn is investigating my second suspect.”

“And you couldn’t have told me that earlier?”

“Sorry, old chum… Nothing had been substantiated... But I take it you guessed correctly anyway.”

“Yeah, but I could have done without that crazy bitch's drama.”

“So what else did Selina say?”

“That she was going to Metropolis. Even though Superman wasn’t a target of the League of Assassins, she figured Luthor was going after him on his own. She also said we should investigate any LexCorp employees who took government jobs over the past five years.”

“Sounds reasonable, but not my top priority right now… With Luthor now confirmed as the architect behind this massacre, it worries me that we lost contact with the Man of Steel yesterday… Dick, I need your help to get dressed.”

“Bruce, are you crazy? The Joker’s knife slashed your goddamned iliac arteries ten hours ago... If Dr. Thompson hadn’t made it when she did, you’d be dead right now.”

“But I’m not… And we’ve got a lot to do before sunset, Dick... I’d like the grey boxers with black socks, please. And the third black suit hanging in my closet on the right, if you wouldn’t mind… Any yellow tie you like will do.”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“And while you’re gathering up my clothes, could you push the button for Alfred, please? We’re going to need some breakfast... I’m starved.”

“What am I, your valet?”

“No, you’re my beautiful man… And if we make it through this, I have every intention of making that permanent… Dick, there’s something I’ve never told you that I need to… Something I’ve never told anyone… I can’t let the past keep haunting me and preventing me from being happy anymore…

When I was a boy, I had a friend named Tommy Elliot… Christ, we were always getting into trouble, two rascals loose upon Wayne Manor… Anyways, about six months before my parents were murdered, Tommy introduced me to a new game he called ‘fucking’…

Tommy was a couple of years older than me, and already had a reputation at our private school as a ‘bad boy’… I admit, even at that young age, I was attracted to him so I was happy to let him show me this new game… He became my first sexual experience… Except that my father walked in on us while he was busy taking me from behind… Tommy ran out of the room like a rabbit, but me… Well, I wasn’t so lucky… My father beat me to within an inch of my life… I spent two weeks in bed recuperating.”

“Oh Bruce… Oh Jesus, I’m so sorry… This whole time I just thought you were ashamed of me… No wonder you had all those panic attacks about us after Crane’s toxin.”

“That’s why my mind blocked out our previous relationship… My father indoctrinated me into some pretty heavy fire-and-brimstone education after that little event… To him, homosexuality was a carnal sin so he literally put the fear of God into me… He never struck me again, but he never trusted me either… So yes, I do carry some emotional baggage concerning my father… But there was another thing else I wanted to talk to you about, Dick… About Tommy…

Last night, I finally let J’onn finally repair my mind… Something I should have done three years ago… And he dredged up an old fear I’d been repressing for years… You see, I was always afraid that when I had brought you in as a young boy after your parents were murdered that it wasn’t just because I was trying to help a fellow orphan… I was afraid that a part of me did it to replace Tommy… That I was just using you as a substitute for the boy my father drove away.”

Dick sat on Bruce’s bed beside him and took his hand, for a moment staring deeply into his blue eyes before asking the only question he needed.

“Bruce, just tell me one thing… Do you love me?”

“Yes. More than anyone.”

“Then whatever fears you have… We’re going to face them _together_. That means you’re not going to drive me away… I’m going to be a part of you and you’re going to be a part of me… All that guilt and fear you’ve been holding onto like some damned pariah is going to be replaced by our love… Do you understand?”

“Yes… I would like that.”

Richard leaned over and gently kissed Bruce on the lips, wiping away the tears on the corners of Bruce’s eyes with his thumb.

“Good... Now you can get dressed.”

As Bruce put on his suit with Richard’s assistance, he reflected back on the horror of the past three years where he had driven everyone from his life. That was the single greatest price he had paid for his exposure to Crane’s poison… That he had driven the people who loved him the most from his life and allowed his fears to privately consume him as Batman.

It was high time to right the wrongs of the past…

The phone rang.

As Dick looked at him with a glimmer of hope shining in his young eyes, Bruce picked up the receiver.

“Bruce Wayne here... J’onn, thank God! Where are you now?... And Clark’s there with you?!... I’m putting you on speakerphone, Dick’s here with me. Tell me what you found out in California.”

As they listened, the Martian Manhunter carefully reported to Bruce and Dick about his encounter with President Nixon and how Luthor had orchestrated the entire contract, later foiling the former President’s efforts to provide an escape plan for the heroes with Watergate. He also explained how Luthor had poisoned the former President and First Lady and imprisoned them in their own home.

Once finished, J’onn put Clark on the line.

“Bruce, look I’m sorry about the other morning, I’m afraid I ran into some trouble with Lex Luthor… Has Selina Kyle contacted you about your big date for this evening yet?”

“Ah, no...”

Bruce found Clark’s hearty chuckle at the other end of the line more than a little disconcerting.

“If I were you, I’d expect that the entire League of Assassins to be showing up on your doorstep soon… Selina sent out an invite to Lady Shiva for seven o’clock tonight at your place and took steps to make sure she’ll attend… She’s going to try and amend the contract.”

“Is Selina with you now?”

“No, she went to see a League lawyer in Metropolis... Bruce, I’m not going to go into details, but Selina Kyle saved my life less than an hour ago… And she also saved the lives of Dinah and Oliver as well… We all owe her our lives.”

“She’s also been responsible for the deaths of forty-three people over the past five years, Clark.”

“Better make that forty-four… Lex Luthor is dead.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive... But Selina wasn’t to blame, Luthor attacked her first… I’ll testify that it was self-defense.”

“Self-defense doesn’t mean you have to kill your attacker… But this may change things… Clark, this is very important, do you still have the contract with you?”

“No, Selina has it… But I do have a photographic memory.”

“Then I’ll need you to repeat the entire contract to me… I need to understand exactly what the terms were and if Luthor’s death affects anything.”

“Fine, but before I do that, I have to let you know that Lois Lane also made a contract with Luthor before he died. She gains complete control of LexCorp at exactly 7:30 PM tonight… Two minutes before sunset… Whatever powers Lex Luthor had before his untimely demise, Lois inherits them for two minutes… Selina plans to have Lois and President Nixon release the League from any further obligations to satisfy their end of the bargain during that time.”

“I take it that Lois’s brief windfall regarding LexCorp has something to do with your recent troubles with Lex Luthor?”

“You know damned well Lois has a mental condition, Bruce… Just drop it.”

“I’m not here to cast stones... Trust me, after what I’ve been through over the past three years… I’m just worried that Selina may be playing you, that’s all… Selina has Lois’s contract as well?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s just hope she comes through with them. In the meantime, start reciting the League’s contract from the beginning.”

Richard and Bruce listened intently while Clark recited the entire twenty-page document, skipping over the legal formalities whenever Bruce indicated. Even so, it still took more than ten minutes for Superman to repeat the entire document over the phone.

At the end of the lengthy recitation, Bruce stroked his chin and pondered thoughtfully before delivering his assessment.

“Luthor’s death doesn’t affect the outcome… The League of Assassins will still gain complete control of LexCorp, even if all of us survive… Any failures on their part at this point will simply result in financial penalties and the lives of a handful of their assassins who failed to deliver… But this contractual generosity doesn’t strike me as a typical Lex Luthor negotiation… He was never this soft… Clark, I have a bad feeling that Luthor was planning on joining the League of Assassins, if not attempting to take it over.”

“You suspect he was going to buy his way in?”

“You can’t ‘buy’ your way into the League… You need to murder someone… They have very strict admission standards that way... And please don’t ask me how I know that.”

“I’m sure Luthor’s got enough blood on his hands for their tastes...”

“It has to be someone of their choosing.”

Superman suddenly recalled how young Billy Batson had been Selina’s admission into the League of Assassins, a grisly initiation which had haunted her to this day. That was the very definition of an assassin, the prescribed murder of another human being for reasons you weren’t required to understand. But why would Luthor want to join them?

“Even so, it wouldn’t be a problem for a man like Luthor to murder one person, no matter who they named…”

“Clark, it was _you_ … Think about it, Superman is the only hero _not_ on the list… The League’s not suicidal… Why would they risk the wrath of the most powerful being on the planet after they’ve murdered all his closest friends?... There _had_ to be a side deal with Luthor... And I have no doubt he was angling to take over the League itself.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line as Clark caught his breath. That sick bastard had only wanted him to take his own life as a final victory… To know that he had broken the Man of Steel’s spirit to the point where Clark felt he had no option but to take his own life… Luthor never had any intention of letting him live past tonight.

“Bruce… What do you need me to do?”

“The first order of business is to fly as fast as you can to Themyscira and get Diana… Tell her we need to put ‘Operation Diplomacy’ into effect and then bring her back here immediately... Then you can retrieve Dinah and Oliver… J’onn can take the Nixons to the airport where I’ll have my private jet waiting for them. Then he needs to contact Arthur in Atlantis… Tell him to get here without delay and be ready for war… The Justice League is back in business.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words… What about Lois and President Nixon?... Are we proceeding with Selina’s plan?”

“Clark, I could personally write a cheque for the League’s financial compensation to LexCorp at this point… And trust me, so could they if their client were still alive… Whatever game Selina Kyle is playing has nothing to do with contracts, I’m certain about that.”

“Then why don’t we just ask her? I’m sure I can find her once I’m back in Metropolis. If she has another agenda, we should find out about it.”

“With Diana’s Lasso of Truth, it would probably be the most honest conversation we’ll ever have with her… That would be a nice change… Alright, if you see her, bring her. If not, don’t waste your time… I’m sure she’ll be here one way or another.”

“And Lois?”

“Fine… Bring her too... But she stays with Alfred.”

“That’s funny… You honestly believe she’ll listen to me.”

“Then I’ll tell her.”

“Uh-huh… Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when she kicks you in the Bat-testicles… Anyways, I’m off to visit the Amazons without actually setting foot on their island… Would you like a souvenir?”

“Just the paperwork for ‘Operation Diplomacy’… And I’m sure Diana will want to bring a few things along as well… Mainly weapons… If Lady Shiva is any indication of what we’ll be facing tonight, we’re in for one Hell of a fight.”

“Sounds good to me… You may want to make sure your home insurance premiums are paid up though, with Diana involved it could get pretty messy… So, are you going to tell me what this whole ‘Operation Diplomacy’ thing is or just keep me in the dark as usual?”

Bruce chuckled.

“Why break tradition? See you soon, Clark... Could you put J’onn back on?”

“… Yes, I’m here, Bruce.”

“J’onn, my security access code for the flight will be 03-30-39. The Nixons will have to bring me a sample of their antidote in the scotch bottle so I can extract it… I’ll have a driver waiting for them in Gotham… Keep a low profile and we’ll chat once you get back.”

“Understood.”

“Tonight may be our one and only chance to stop the League of Assassins. The fact that they still believe you’re dead may be the advantage we need to turn the odds in our favor.”

“Bruce, I’m glad you’re back with us... We never truly realized how much we need one another until moments like this...”

“I’m glad too… And now the entire world is counting on us once again… See you soon, J’onn.”

“Good luck, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright fine, you got me... The first half of that chapter was a gratuitous sex scene set in a dream sequence.
> 
> But it was also symbolic in a yin-and-yang sort of way... It symbolized how Bruce had allowed his tragic past to suffocate his future happiness. And now that he's finally back to his old self, he's willing to resolve these past tragedies with his life-partner Richard Grayson to pick up where they left off three years ago... :)


	39. The Third Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crafty Selina Kyle begins to uncover Lex Luthor's secret plan... But will it be too late?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s Note:** I have changed Selina’s prison term at Blackgate Prison from seven years to a seven-year sentence of which she only served five years. She was released three months ago on good behaviour.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:  
The Third Contract**

 

As Selina Kyle listened to the thudding and muffled cries coming from behind her driver’s seat in the trunk of a silver/grey 1973 corvette stingray which she had procured from the parking garage of Jimmy Olsen’s apartment, she reflected on her sullied past…

It was a memory from five years ago, late in the summer of 1972, shortly after the first day of her trial for theft. Her thoughts recounted that time when she had been forced to visit her biological father in Blackgate prison, the infamous Riddler. It had been the first and only time she had ever visited Edward Nigma in prison this way - even though he had already been rotting away in that Hellhole for years.

She loathed the man and what he had done to her family, but it had been necessary.

Selina remembered looking at this tall, gaunt man behind the security glass, talking only through the phone, just like in those old prison movies. With no one to answer his countless riddles in Blackgate, she knew he must have been going slowly mad, an evil genius tossed in amongst the barking dogs of crime.

And yet, this smiling man behind the glass had had a _very_ important visitor yesterday, and that was the purpose of Selina’s visit.

“I heard Lex Luthor was here to see you, Eddie… Tell me what is it that you have which a man of Luthor’s talents and vast resources doesn’t already possess?”

“… A full head of hair!!!”

She waited for his insane laughter to subside, taking a long drag as her patience grew as thin as the falling ashes of her tight cigarette. As expected, it would be a game to him with no straightforward answers. With the trial and the new contract, she had enough to occupy her time, but she still needed to know why the richest man in Metropolis had traveled to Gotham to see her biological father.

Once he had stopped his high-pitched fit of laughter, Edward Nigma recovered enough to continue.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my sweet… What fun we shall have! But now it’s my turn… Let’s see now… I’ve got it!... Riddle me this, Selina Kyle… What will a gambler willingly kiss but never embrace?”

She actually had to think about this… Selina had heard a thousand of his riddles before but this one was a new… Money?... No, that didn’t make sense… Gamblers often kissed their dice for luck, but never embraced them... But what did that mean?

As Selina slowly finished her cigarette, the grinning Edward stood up to leave.

“Well my dear, our time is up. If you would like a hint, schedule a visit on Thursday. Otherwise, I’m afraid I must get back to the grind.”

And with that, he simply left her with an unanswered riddle… The next time she had visited her father had been as a cellmate and she simply wrote off his riddle as nothing more than a pathetic attempt to prove his intellectual superiority when the simple truth was that he was already a dead man.

Because by that time, the contract had been signed and Nigma’s name had been on it. And oh how she would make him suffer…

To her eternal shame, it had taken Selina five long years to solve that riddle. Soon after her dangerous mother had provided her with Edward’s very last riddle, sputtered through a mouthful of blood as he lie dying in his cell, she suddenly remembered that earlier unanswered riddle of five years ago…

Christ, she had been right all along. It _had_ been dice, or more importantly, the singular of dice… Die! A gambler will kiss each die before they roll it on the craps table, but they will never embrace dying. Her father had woven Luthor’s reason for that jailhouse visit into a simple riddle which she had failed to solve…

Lex Luthor had come to see Edward Nigma about death. Or more specifically, why the Riddler wasn’t dead after having been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. She knew for a fact that the genius had always hated riddles and that one must have irked him terribly.

And on that night where Selina had discovered that Lex Luthor had also been the architect of the League’s contract to eliminate the super-villains and super-heroes of America, it followed that the evil genius must have also had another objective in mind…

If her incarcerated father had disclosed the existence of the Lazarus Pit and Ra’s al Ghul, Selina knew that a man like Lex Luthor would stop at nothing to obtain its secrets. It all made sense now… On her way to Metropolis, she had decided to stop by stately Wayne Manor and reveal her suspicions to Bruce, but had encountered his gun-toting tot instead.

She should have made Richard Grayson eat that fucking gun.

But she needed Bruce to be her backup plan. Even if he hadn’t been capable of killing someone, he was still clever enough to follow the breadcrumbs if he knew where to start. And leaving his well-hung lover-boy dead on the front steps would only distract him, however much fun the Russian Roulette in his mouth would have been.

Besides, Dick wasn’t her true enemy, only a pain in the ass. She had bigger fish to fry.

So this morning, after a naked and Kryptonite-poisoned Clark had flown Lois Lane to Jimmy Olsen’s apartment, the wounded Selina Kyle soon discovered what she knew must have existed... A lead-lined wall-safe with Luthor’s _other_ contract.

The injury sowed her down, it had taken almost sixty seconds to crack his safe.

And what she found inside shocked her even more than Captain Marvel’s lightning bolt had...

In a twisted and egotistical way, it made sense that Luthor would have wanted to kill America’s most powerful super-hero all on his own. That’s why Superman’s name hadn’t been on the contract so Selina had simply left it at that. But now she discovered that Superman’s death had also been Luthor’s admission into the League of Assassins…

As the successor to Ra’s al Ghul _himself_!

Luthor giving up LexCorp was meaningless if he was to become the de facto leader of the organization he was signing it over to. At sunset tonight, if Luthor had killed Superman by that time he stood to gain control of the entire League of Assassins!

But why would Ra’s al Ghul simply step aside?

For any other organization, Lex Luthor would have made a worthy heir... His intelligence and ruthlessness were unmatched… But Ra’s al Ghul and Lex Luthor had vastly differing ideals… One wanted the genocide of all super-beings while the other simply wanted to turn humanity into fertilizer.

Something clearly wasn’t right here…

And yet, that was the signature of Ra’s al Ghul signed in his own blood. And it was dated less than a year ago. Curious…

With a resigned sigh, the wounded Selina had simply folded up the contract and stuffed it between her ample cleavage. She knew that Clark was far too much of a gentleman to ever use his X-Ray vision to ogle her breasts (not that she would have minded) so it stood to reason that the document should remain undiscovered upon his return. Besides, if the second part of her plan with the Man of Steel came to fruition this evening, none of this would matter anymore.

Lex Luthor was already dead. Now she just needed Clark to play his part and give her the opportunity.

Legends often told tales of the brave men who had slain monsters to save a beautiful Princess, but rarely did they speak of how the cunning Princess had planned it that way all along. Few men understood that captive Princesses are often beautiful monsters themselves because they _have_ to be.

 

* * *

 

Selina had taken a risk in calling Saul Shapiro, the League’s lawyer in Metropolis twenty minutes ago from a payphone. Luckily, he had been available. She could make good time in the stingray, but she was still Gotham’s Public Enemy Number One, which meant that she didn’t dare drive _too_ fast so she needed the lawyer to be prepared.

As the elevator opened, the old litigation lawyer bid her welcome as she walked into his posh office suite. Selina had been careful to park the stolen car in this building’s underground lot to avoid any unnecessary attention. And Heaven help her if someone investigated the strange muffled cries coming from its trunk... Yet another unavoidable risk.

As always, Saul was a man who got straight to the point.

“Ah, Miss Kyle… Welcome. Do you have the contracts you mentioned on the phone?”

Selina presented Mister Shapiro with the League’s original contract and Luthor’s subsequent contract with Lois Lane. She kept the third one neatly hidden between her breasts.

“Very good… And if I may ask, what is the purpose of this amendment you mentioned?”

“A safety clause, nothing more. There’s been an inheritance… Lex Luthor is dead.”

“Is he?... I believe that event was covered in the original contract, but I’ll still need to verify that this second contract poses no threats to us… And I see I’ll also need to establish the time of sunset in Gotham tonight as well as the legitimacy of this second contract…”

“You have thirty minutes, Saul. I'll put your busy mind at ease... The likelihood of Lois Lane surviving past sunset tonight is non-existent. Just draft me something that _looks_ legitimate. Quick and dirty. And I need you to leave my mother out of this. That's _very_ important... But don’t worry, you’ll be well compensated for your time.”

“Yes, I see… Well, I'd better get started... Would you like to wait in my office in the meantime then?”

“Alright. Can I use your phone? I have to make a call.”

“Of course, of course. Right this way, please.”

Selina followed the old gentleman down the hallway, planning what she would say to Bruce over the phone. The Dark Knight had always been a sharp one… a small slip of the tongue and the ruse might be exposed. She had to tell him about Lex Luthor of course. And then there was Clark and Richard Nixon, but what should she tell him about…

As Saul Shapiro opened the heavy oak door to his office, Selina Kyle suddenly froze in raw terror. Standing in the middle of that office, draped in shadows and lighting a cigarette with a stare as cold as ice was Lady Shiva. She realized two steps too late that Shapiro must have sold her out…

As her knees threatened to collapse, Selina suddenly knew she’d never leave this office alive as the door slammed behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time as I'd like Chapter 40 to be the big reveal for Selina's ultimate agenda.  
> That is of course if she lives that long...


	40. Grendel's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtain now raises upon our final act when all the actors have taken their place upon the stage and all is revealed.

**Chapter Forty:  
Grendel’s Mother**

 

As the surprised Selina Kyle stood face-to-face with her greatest fear in the darkened office of Saul Shapiro, the rogue assassin suddenly found herself paralyzed, held in place like one of Medusa’s later suitors by the intense power burning in her mother’s glare. The red glow of Shiva’s smoldering cigarette reflected off those dark eyes while a thousand nightmares swirled behind black irises like coiling vipers waiting to strike.

Selina had once heard it said that Lady Shiva could kill you with nothing more than a glance, and now she knew this to be true. If Shiva had but willed it, Selina was sure her heart would have stopped under that paralyzing stare. Once again, the errant daughter had found that her mother was far more powerful than she had ever realized.

“This night’s rain shall be my tears, daughter… Selina, I shall ask you this only once… Why are you in Metropolis?”

Even though her body was not her own to move, her mind was spinning like a top, frantically searching for a plausible answer to that question. If Lady Shiva was ever to learn of the true extent of Selina’s betrayal, there would be no hope for her…

“Mother, I was just about to call you.”

Casually tossing her lit cigarette to the floor, Lady Shiva walked forward towards Selina, her black eyes now drifting towards the ugly wound on her daughter’s right shoulder while an expression of concern softened her sharp features.

“You seem to be injured… Does it hurt?”

“No, I’m fine, it’s… _AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_ ”

Selina’s piercing scream echoed off the walls of the posh office as her mother deliberately plunged her index finger deep into the bloodied wound, forcing the ragged exit wound even wider as she twirled her finger until it hooked around Selina’s exposed clavicle.

Shiva smiled as wet tears poured from Selina’s green eyes.

“Oh dear, I expect it hurts much more than you’re letting on.”

“ _Ugghnn_ … It _HURTS_!!... Please mother, _STOP_!!!”

In response, the woman who had raised her from the age of fourteen slowly pulled her finger from Selina’s raw flesh and then held it up in front of her eyes for inspection, casually glancing at the crimson gore it now held.

“Now that I have your attention, let’s try that answer again, shall we?”

Through searing waves of pain pulsating from her shoulder, Selina struggled to catch her rapid breath for any answer which might keep her alive. She’d never seen her mother this serious.

“… Lois Lane had… a _second_ contract… with Luthor.”

“I see. So this is the one you’ve left with Mr. Shapiro?”

“… Yes.”

“And this is the reason you were in Metropolis?”

An unexpected glimmer of hope appeared in the dark recesses of the desperate woman’s frenzied mind. If Selina could somehow convince her mother that she had learned of Lois Lane’s second contract _prior_ to leaving Gotham, that would provide her with an alibi to be in Luthor’s office… She would have to convince her mother that she had learned of the second contract earlier this morning and had traveled to Metropolis simply to investigate, and then it had all gone downhill from there.

“Precisely.”

WHAM!!!

The incredibly hard slap across her face almost broke her jaw, sending Selina Kyle staggering into the wall while black spots of ink clouded her consciousness. After an alarming thud when her body involuntarily folded onto the floor, Gotham’s principle assassin slowly collected herself into a leather-clad ball of pain against the baseboards, wondering if her jaw was dislocated as she attempted to spit out a bloodied tooth.

Christ, she had forgotten how inhumanly strong her mother was.

With one last accusatory glance, Lady Shiva turned from her huddled daughter to another corner of the room and spoke aloud to the shadows it held.

“Mr. Merlyn, could you enlighten me as to how long it takes to drive to this office from LexCorp tower?”

Through blinking eyes, Selina watched in horror as Malcolm Merlyn stepped from the shadows of that corner, a smug smile set upon his lips as he looked down at a beaten Selina helplessly crumpled on the floor.

“Around ten minutes, my lady.”

“Ten minutes… Not long at all… But you were delayed. Tell me, how long were you postponed by the authorities?”

“An hour, my lady. I explained to them that I found Lex Luthor dead when I arrived. I quickly departed upon the first available opportunity.”

Lady Shiva now turned back to Selina as her daughter struggled to raise herself up off the floor unsteadily to her feet. Selina knew that talking her way out of this was going to be difficult. Fuck, talking at all was difficult now after that slap so she let her mother carry on…

“You seem to have lost an hour, Selina… And this next part is _very_ important, my dear… Was the esteemed Mr. Luthor dead when you found him as well?”

“… No.”

The former Catwoman somehow managed to tilt her head a split-second before Lady Shiva’s left fist punched through the wall next to her ear as white drywall dust slowly floated downwards onto her freshly bleeding shoulder.

“STUPID COW!!! Do you have any idea how his death jeopardizes the League and our pending takeover of LexCorp?”

Was it possible that her mother didn’t know of the _other_ contract between Ra’s and Lex?…

“It was… self-defense...”

“Was it?... Then it would have been better if you had just let him kill you... At least that death would have been _much_ quicker than what I have planned for you... And Mr. Merlyn also mentioned a ‘compromise’, a plan to have Richard Nixon and Lois Lane declare our contract satisfied this evening… You intend for the League to meet in Gotham at seven… Why?”

Before she could answer, Selina shuddered as her mother’s nimble fingers removed themselves from the broken wall and danced around her ragged throat.

“Bruce Wayne may betray us… and my life could be… considered forfeit.”

It was the wrong answer. Selina’s eyes widened in terror as her mother leaned forward to whisper something softly into her ear so that Malcolm Merlyn could _not_ hear… And when she had finished, new tears of dread flowed from Selina’s wet eyes as she strained to keep herself from openly weeping.

Her mother knew she was lying.

“You had my protection regarding Bruce Wayne… And this plan for amnesty has obvious faults… For one, President Nixon resides in California. How did you intend for him to be present in Gotham by seven o’clock? There would not be enough time.”

“Superman.”

“Oh yes, the fabled Man of Steel which Mr. Merlyn believes you have allied yourself with… The same hero who prevented the industrious Mr. Merlyn from completing his contract.”

“Yes.”

Selina shuddered as her mother slipped her thumb under her bruised jaw line.

“And how, dare I ask, have you secured the loyalty of such a powerful man?”

“He owes me… his life.”

“Then you saved him from Luthor… Such altruism does not suit you… And then there’s this Lane woman who gains control of LexCorp for moments… According to Malcolm, she seems to be missing… What guarantee do you have that she’ll even attend your little contract negotiation tonight?”

There was no point in hiding it anymore.

“She’s tied up… in the trunk… of my car.”

Her mother suddenly laughed out loud.

“At least you haven’t taken total leave of your senses… A hostage may give you some leverage… Give your keys to Mr. Merlyn so he can retrieve this poor woman… And bring her back here _unharmed_ , Malcolm… I’d like to ask her a few questions regarding Luthor.”

Selina obediently fished for the Stingray’s keys in her pocket before tossing them towards the deadly archer who was noticeably hesitant to leave.

“I’d like to watch you finish this, my lady…”

“Do not disobey me, Merlyn.”

After a dejected Malcolm Merlyn departed, Lady Shiva allowed her daughter to crumple once again to the floor and cradle herself into her knees. Lady Shiva then slipped a gentle finger under Selina’s chin to raise her fallen eyes upwards.

“We’re alone… There can be no more secrets between us, Selina… Now tell me… Why did you murder Luthor?”

“He was… going to kill… Superman.”

“But why should that matter to you?”

“I… need him.”

“ _Need_ is such a strong word… So I must ask for what nefarious purpose do you require this powerful man, my mischievous daughter? I doubt you are even capable of love and the gods know you are not a benevolent woman... You twist men to your sadistic whims.”

“I need him… to kill Ra’s.”

In that eternal moment, Selina expected her life to end with the penultimate confession of her treachery, her master plan. The League’s contract would end with the death of the world’s greatest super-villain… Ra's al Ghul. Her mother simply stared, almost as in disbelief until an unexpected smile danced across Lady Shiva’s lips as she lowered herself down to Selina’s level, taking her daughter’s trembling hands in her own.

“Truly, I should expect no less from my daughter… But this is not an attempt to usurp the crown, is it?... You do not seek power, you seek something else… _Revenge_ … That's it, isn't it?... Oh my child, the truth is at last spoken from your soft lips… What is this desire which burns within you?”

“I will kill evil.”

“We kill who we are told to kill… But you have strayed... This mission of vengeance has been your true path since the death of your parents when you were a mere girl… To purge this world of wicked men.”

“To kill evil.”

She would deny it no longer. This unrelenting desire had taken hold of her angry heart since the age of twelve, but it had taken root in her soul two years later – after the murder of Billy Batson when she had vowed to kill the criminals who preyed upon the weak and uphold Captain Marvel’s discarded legacy. Even if she didn’t have his awesome power, she could still hunt the monsters which preyed upon the innocent at night by becoming a monster herself.

“So it was you who murdered that wretched Doctor Sivana eight years ago?”

“Yes. He bragged to me… about how he had hired the League of Assassins… to exterminate Captain Marvel… He died painfully.”

“Naughty girl, you seem to have made a habit of murdering your employers… And now you have decided that our master, Ra’s al Ghul, is also wicked?”

“Yes... He would… kill everyone… on Earth.”

“Not everyone… Only most… But tell me, from what I have learned of this Man of Steel, do you honestly believe he would kill our master?”

“Ra’s will… kill Lois… and then… _maybe_ … But if not… I could… finish him.”

Shiva thought about this for a moment.

“Ah, now I see! You only need Lois Lane to be present tonight... I have no doubt our master _would_ dispose of this woman once Luthor’s other contract was revealed... And then you believe this Superman would take revenge upon our master after our leader had slain the woman the hero cares for?”

“Yes.”

Her mother stroked Selina’s tangled hair and then whispered softly into her ear.

“Such a wicked little Kitten to employ a traitor’s ruse… You would betray both our master and also break the heart of your darling Superman… Using the death of his woman to create a war between the two rivals before you stab your own marching leader in the back… Effective… But you always were a clever girl.”

“Mother… aren’t you… _angry_?”

“Of course I am. But it does not matter what I feel. I have a sacred duty that transcends both love and anger… Although I will admit that your scheming mind has always amused me, Kitten… In fact, you remind me of myself as a girl. And even though we are not of the same blood, we seem to bear the same inclinations… But confess, does your plan include killing me as well? You know what I would be forced to do once you had succeeded in killing our master.”

“No… I always expected to die… by your hand… Just not so soon.”

“Honorable words… As you live, so too shall you die… But tell me, what of your old flame, this Bruce Wayne? What part did he play in your scheme?”

“He’s not… mine.”

Another smile creased across Shiva’s lips.

“Ah, the pain of failure shines within those bright eyes… You sought to use him first, did you not?”

“Yes.”

“You intended to bring this Batman into the League… To get him close enough to our master and then use Wayne to murder Ra’s… But he would never kill for you, would he?… He was far too much in love with his man-child to ever fall for your crafty wiles… And he’s clever enough to see the snarling wolf that speaks with the forked tongue of a serpent beneath those pretty sheep-clothes you wear… You really _are_ a monster, my daughter.”

Now it was Selina’s turn to chuckle, however painful it may have been.

“I am Grendel… I dine upon the evil hearts of corrupt men… in their halls of greed.”

Lady Shiva was quiet for a moment before she cracked an alarming smile that terrified even Selina as she realized the true scope of her mother’s crimes over the centuries.

“Then I am your mother, the Great Dragon who has birthed this monstrosity unto the unsuspecting world of man… And believe me when I say that I _am_ … I have toppled Empires and crushed Dynasties with these sharp claws… I have turned great nations against one another only to dance among their slaughtered armies and drink their blood… The name I bear is my birthright… I am Shiva... Have you ever wondered why I serve Ra’s al Ghul so faithfully, my daughter?”

“Yes.”

Lady Shiva suddenly turned around and lowered herself against the wall to sit next to Selina, as both women stared straight ahead into the dark shadows. A hushed silence had fallen over them as the mother gently clasped the hand of her unfaithful child and spoke.

“I shall tell you an old story, my daughter... A story you deserve to hear before you die… Centuries ago, there was a great sorcerer who lived upon the vast plains of Maghreb, in a land now known as Algeria. So powerful was this mighty sorcerer that he was even feared by the strongest Kings and Queens of old, so much so that the King of Libya had given this powerful wizard his first daughter, a beauty beyond compare named Hebia, in order to win over his favor.

“The sorcerer was pleased with the Princess Hebia and together they had six healthy sons. When his wife become pregnant once more, the sorcerer was elated. For he himself was the seventh son of a mighty wizard and it was well known that the seventh son of a seventh son would be gifted with magical prowess beyond compare. Preparations for a great feast were soon made as the Princess grew heavier with child.

“But when his seventh child was finally born, it was a daughter who cried out to the world. Upon the starry dunes, the sorcerer cursed the heavens above that they had so cruelly deceived him as the weary Princess made plans to send their only daughter to her father the King. She rightfully feared that her enraged husband would slay the girl-child in his rage and seek to undo what Fate had done.

“Thirteen long years passed until it was learned that the Princess was once again heavy with child and their hidden daughter was secretly returned to her mother as a serving girl. If the Princess were to produce another son, surely the wrath of the father would subside so that the daughter may rightfully take her place by her mother’s side. With this new hope, a great feast was held to celebrate the pending birth with all six sons invited and the veiled daughter put to work as a servant.

“After the great celebration had run its course, when the bright sun in the east rose upon the slumbering party, the tired Wizard wandered from his bed to the great hall where he found that his lazy sons had not awoken. And nor would they… When he went to ask his wife about this in their bed, he found Hebia impaled with his own sword stuck through her round belly...

“Both she and the baby she carried were dead while the young servant girl stood there with fresh blood on her hands and burning hatred in her eyes.

“The grief-struck sorcerer roared with fiery wrath as he realized this was his seventh child, the wayward daughter whom the gods had cursed him with, now returned to carry out her vengeance. This unholy child had poisoned his six sons and then murdered her own mother and unborn sibling.

“Only one defense was spoken by her treacherous lips…

‘Teach me.’

“The old sorcerer was now left without a wife and heirs, but he would never reward this malicious cur with his arcane knowledge. With a wave of his staff, he raised the spirit of his slain wife from the realm of the dead so that she may pronounce her judgment upon the reckless girl, if only to damn her soul to the fiery pits.

“Yet the wizard was surprised by his wife’s spectral words of compassion.

“ _Teach her, my love_ … _And as her reward, she shall faithfully serve you… To protect you when I can not… From this day on, she shall be called Shiva so that others may know of her deed_ …”

As she finished her tale, a saddened Lady Shiva then turned to face her daughter with heavy eyes.

“And now there are no secrets between us, Kitten… I am the child Ra’s al Ghul… The unrepentant daughter of a loving mother who once murdered her own brothers in hatred for nothing more than the power which was denied me… And now you also understand why the depth of your own treachery could never surprise me... Goodbye, my love... I shall make this quick.”

As Lady Shiva raised her long pointed finger directly in front of Selina’s widened eye and gripped her trembling face with her other hand in a vice-like grip, her terrified daughter suddenly called out when she remembered what was tucked between her breasts.

“WAIT!!! Ra’s has betrayed you mother!”

“The time for lies has passed… Be brave, my child... I shall put an end to your suffering.”

Unable to move her head, Selina frantically fished the parchment out from between her heaving bosom and managed to push it in front of her mother’s face, perfectly aware that her life now hung in the balance between one single finger and the contents of this document she had just procured from Luthor’s office.

“With the death of Superman, our master would name Luthor as his heir!”

Holding her finger in place, Shiva quickly scanned the unfolded document which had been shoved in front of her face.

“It is as you say… But why should my father agree to these unreasonable terms, daughter?”

“I’m… not sure.”

“Then I shall have to ask him myself… Do you have any more tricks hiding between those large breasts of yours before I kill you?”

The younger woman quickly held up her arms in protest.

“Mother, wait!!! Please, just hear me out…. I have a theory!”

“Time is what you do _not_ have, my daughter…”

Lady Shiva glanced up the clock on the wall which now displayed five minutes until one o’clock and then lowered her finger. Helping Selina to her feet, the League’s greatest assassin reached into her belt and slowly pulled out one of her kama, carefully eyeing its razor-sharp blade.

“I had such great hopes for you, Selina… You were to be my redemption amidst a life of turmoil… Fine, I can afford to spare your life for five more minutes… _Speak_.”

Selina’s brilliant mind spun like a high-speed flywheel as she considered all the possibilities and facts, a rare talent she had inherited from her father. A moment ago, she had suddenly remembered a row of test-tubes from the Senator’s greenhouse during her first meeting with Isley, test-tubes which had the LexCorp logo imprinted upon them.

Test-tubes Pamela Isley had later disposed of…

“Mother, you yourself admitted that Pamela Isley can not be trusted… You compared her to a poisonous vine… Delicate and lovely yet always seeking to extend her grasp and strangle the lives of those who support her... I have the feeling that those vines have stretched farther than we knew… When she was captured, what exactly were your instructions from our master?”

Lady Shiva turned her attention from her blade and stared at her daughter with a new interest. Clearly there was something bothering her about Isley’s recent capture.

“To not harm a hair on her head… So I limited myself to those between her legs… Our master was most insistent that I spare her life at any cost.”

“You mentioned that he also wished her aid… In deciphering the secrets of the Lazarus Pit... Why?”

“I do not question his wishes.”

“But why would he want to create _more_? He seeks an end to human life, not to prolong it. And Isley had a sample of its waters when she was captured?”

“She did.”

“Do you recall if our master had ever met or mentioned her previously?”

“Our master has been engaged in some intensely private matter for the past three months. Even I am not allowed to know of his work.”

“But Isley is with him now?”

“Yes. He is with her in Gotham to determine her worthiness for admittance.”

“There’s a good chance that she was working with Luthor… Or more likely she had seduced Luthor to do her dirty work for her… But Gotham wasn’t the first city to be doused with Need, was it?”

“Clever girl… No, this Isley woman was an operative in Washington D.C. before Gotham… There was a number of high-ranking politicians she was able to bring over to our cause while perfecting her seduction drug... This was Darrk’s original mission and she was his protégé.”

“And after that they moved on to the rich men of Gotham for money, to help fund the League's take-over of LexCorp to make it _look_ legitimate… But you purposely had me paroled from Blackgate to spy on them… Why?”

“I had received information that Isley may have gone against her orders and seduced Darrk. I needed to know the truth and her intentions.”

“I believe the depth of her betrayal is much deeper than _either_ of us know… One thing’s for sure, she knew I was a spy… Isley never trusted me from the start… That’s why she tried to control me with that damned lung infection…”

“Do you believe Darrk informed her?”

“Perhaps… Before I was incarcerated, Lex Luthor visited my father… In prison to inquire about his miraculous recovery... It’s entirely possible Luthor knew of the Lazarus Pit and hired Pamela Isley to help him.”

Lady Shiva glanced at her daughter suspiciously.

“You’re saying that this woman Pamela Isley was in league with Lex Luthor against the League?”

“They’re after the secrets of the Lazarus Pit... Although judging from his lecherous behavior… I think that she seduced Luthor with her Need drug later on... And now I fear that she may have… _extended_ her influence even farther than the late Lex Luthor.”

As Lady Shiva paced, she looked up at the clock before tapping her fingers on the desk.

“These are heavy allegations, daughter. You are insinuating that this crimson whore has dug her nails into the back of our master, Ra’s al Ghul... A shame you only have two minutes and fifty seconds remaining of your life to substantiate it.”

“Mother! I’d need the toxicology results from Luthor’s corpse! Those won’t be available for days! Or at least a blood sample from our master to see if she’s poisoned him…”

“Your litany of lies haunt you, Selina… Show me there is at least _one_ modicum of truth to your accusation and I _may_ allow you to live to discover the truth… Two minutes and thirty seconds.”

In a blind panic, Selina Kyle suddenly stared at the phone sitting on the desk as though it were a lifeboat in an ocean of sharks. She only had one chance left…

 

* * *

 

As Alfred Pennyworth placed a tray of finger sandwiches between three perfectly brewed cups of tea upon a makeshift table in the Bat Cave, he jumped as the phone broke his careful concentration. With Master Bruce busy preparing a strategy of engagement for their incoming guests - the last remaining remnants of the Justice League - the old butler resigned himself to answer the annoying device.

“Hello, Wayne Residence.”

“Alfred, get me Bruce… NOW!!!”

The oldest resident of Wayne Manor recognized the frantic voice of Miss Selina Kyle on the other end of the line. And if he had to be perfectly honest, it was a voice he had hoped to never hear again after she had been such a troublesome guest.

“I’m afraid he’s preoccupied, Miss Kyle… Perhaps you could call back in a day or two... Or next year.”

“Alfred, this is a matter of life and death! Look old man, you owe me a favour and I’m calling it in. Get Bruce on the GODDAMNED PHONE!!!”

“I’m sorry. As I said, I’m afraid he is _rather_ busy at the moment…”

“Alfred, so help me God, I will grind your skinny little legs into hamburger and then personally serve them as a party favour… TO YOU!!!… Put him on the goddamned phone, NOW!!!”

Working diligently at the Bat-Computer, Bruce Wayne happened to look over at Alfred’s uncharacteristic expression of disdain some twenty feet behind him while the old butler stared at the phone receiver as though it were a soiled diaper.

“Who is it, Alfred?”

“Miss Selina Kyle, Sir... She is being rather insistent that she be allowed to speak with you.”

“I’ll pick it up here.”

Bruce pushed the button for the speakerphone on his giant Bat Computer console and took a deep breath. Princess Diana stood behind him, sensing the sudden tension in his mood.

“Go ahead Selina, this is Bruce.”

“Bruce! I need to know if Pamela Isley was ever connected to LexCorp during the past five years… And for God’s sake, _hurry_ … This is a matter of life and death!”

“Selina, tell me what’s going on?”

“I can’t… Just hurry!”

Sensing that she was in actual danger, Bruce opened the files from his previous investigation of Pamela Isley and scanned through her employment history, examining the data of certain IRS and FBI documents he should not have had access to, yet he did.

After a tense moment, he finally announced his findings.

“She was… Isley worked at an advanced pharmaceutical research firm owned by LexCorp a year ago... She then left that position to go work with your friend Ebeneezer Darrk’s company six months ago… Selina, what’s going on?!”

Bruce heard a deep sigh before a loud ‘ _click_ ’ at the other end which signaled that the line was now dead. Bruce frantically began tracing the unexpected number, only to find that it was unlisted, originating somewhere in downtown Metropolis, but unable to determine anything more.

His balled fist slammed onto the console’s thick steel in obvious frustration.

“Damn it! What the Hell is that woman up to?!”

Behind him, Diana raised her eyebrow mischievously.

“Relationship troubles?”

“No… God, no… She’s planning something… But what does Isley have to do with it?”

“Perhaps you’d better bring us up to speed when Superman arrives with the others. We can discuss this once we possess all the facts.”

“I intend to… Although I have the feeling he won’t be bringing us Selina Kyle.”

“A shame… I had looked forward to meeting the woman who had finally seduced the elusive Batman.”

A troubled Bruce Wayne slowly looked behind him as Wonder Woman bent over and kissed him gently on his flushed cheek.

“ _How_?...”

“I’m more than just the beauty of Aphrodite and the strength of Hercules, Bruce… The wisdom of Athena, remember?”

“How could I forget?… But don’t underestimate her, Diana… Selina’s far more dangerous than she looks.”

“As are _all_ women… Now, tell me more about her mother, this Lady Shiva whom you’re so frightened of… Frankly, she fascinates me.”

 

* * *

 

In the office of Saul Shapiro, with her mother’s kama cutting into her bleeding throat, Selina Kyle allowed herself the luxury to draw another painful breath as she hung up the phone, waiting for it all to end. Her nervous green eyes were locked onto the second hand of the wall clock to watch it smoothly pass the number twelve.

One o’clock... Her five minutes were up.

Her mother slowly withdrew the curved blade which she had been holding against her daughter’s throat causing Selina to involuntarily whimper, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face while a trickle of blood ran down her neck. The fraught daughter carefully turned around to face her mother as the two women quietly stared at one another while a life hung in the balance.

Selina was momentarily stunned when her mother suddenly leaned forward and kissed her passionately, her surprised tongue eventually intertwining with her mother’s like dancing nymphs upon the sea until she lost herself in a strange moment of sensation.

She had never kissed her mother like this, so warm, so passionately…

Was it to be her last kiss?

As their soft lips finally separated, the bewildered daughter stood with her head still tilted, staring at her mother with wide, questioning eyes, wondering…

“Why?”

The smiling Shiva gently brushed away a stale tear away from Selina’s eye.

“Simply to satisfy a mother’s curiosity... I’ve always wondered how talented that scheming tongue of yours _truly_ is… Prepare yourself, daughter… If my father has truly fallen under the spell of that red-headed witch, I assure you that _both_ of our lives are now in danger...”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

In a private fortress over two hundred miles away, set high atop the hills overlooking Gotham city, Pamela Isley ground her sweaty hips into Ra’s al Ghul’s rolling pelvis like a well-paid whore. The ancient man below her squeezed his eyes shut, moaning in hoarse ecstasy until she finally felt the trickle of semen escape from his embattled erection.

As his red-headed mistress milked him for all he was worth, the master of the League of Assassins took a firm hold of her soft ass for one final thrust, straining to give her every last drop of seed he could muster while his lover shrieked whatever guttural moans of passion were necessary to placate his fragile male ego until she finally collapsed onto his hairy chest.

Content with pleasure, Ra’s al Ghul stroked her copper hair, fascinated by its bright colour while he gathered his breath.

“To think it had been five hundred years since I had felt the pleasure of a woman before I met you… Surely you are the reincarnated soul of my long-lost Hebia.”

Pamela Isley's hidden mouth slyly grinned.

That had been the key to seducing Ra’s al Ghul, tricking him into believing that she had been the reincarnation of his long-lost wife. How fortunate she’d been that the recently deceased Ebeneezer Darrk had possessed some knowledge of his master’s past love life for her to employ in his seduction.

“I am your Hebia, my love… Returned by Fate so that we may be finally joined in our promised world together...”

The two star-crossed lovers were suddenly interrupted in their sultry bedroom by an incredibly large man who entered, each of his powerful arms easily as thick as Isley’s waist. As the hulking man bowed reverently, Ra’s al Ghul glared at the clumsy interloper with fiery hatred in his bright pale eyes.

“UBU!!! You insufferable fool! I shall have your bald head mounted upon a plaque as a warning against those who would intrude upon my privacy!”

Pamela Isley watched with predatory satisfaction as cold beads of sweat formed on the bald man’s scalp as he stammered out a reply in fear for his life.

“I am sorry, my master… I have news… From Metropolis… Lex Luthor is dead, my liege.”

Ra’s quickly leaned forward in bed.

“How?!”

“Our agents report it looks like a suicide.”

“Bah! I am surrounded by fools… Leave us!”

As the massive bald brute left, a solemn Ra’s al Ghul turned to his supple lover and took her delicate hands in consolation.

“I am sorry, my love… I know this man Luthor was integral to our plans.”

A serene smile slowly formed across Isley’s full red lips. She had needed Luthor to gain access to Ra’s al Ghul and perfect their Lazarus solution, but the bald genius had already served his purpose. In fact, his unexpected death only saved her the trouble of disposing of the billionaire herself.

A shame.

“Nonsense. You are all I require to make a perfect world, Ra’s.”

He held her tightly.

“As are you, my sweetest Hebia… Now that you are returned to me, truly I need no other… Although with Luthor’s death upon the eve of our greatest triumph, I fear that my hateful daughter may have begun to move against us as you predicted.”

Isley smiled as she kissed her conquest gently on his forehead.

“It was only a matter of time, my lord… It was foretold there is no place for a daughter in our promised Garden… Only for the son I shall bear you... Our son who shall inherit the world.”

Ra’s al Ghul suddenly kissed her and then quickly gathered his clothes as he prepared to depart.

“And so he shall… I must leave you again, my love… Luthor’s death is a harbinger of ill tiding… I sense forces conspiring against us.”

“Of course, my lord… Then I shall see if the corpses from the Asylum have arrived and occupy myself for our cause as well… Our army of the Fallen grows more numerous each day.”

As he fastened the clasps of his jade cloak, the ancient sorcerer of the Maghreb smiled at his crimson-haired mistress while he reiterated his dark pledge to her.

“Then you shall soon have the world I have promised you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t see _that_ one coming, did you?
> 
> I hereby cast my vote for Pamela Isley as the most conniving and scheming bitch of all time. She’s an amazing opportunist who worked her way up the seduction ladder and makes 'The Real Housewives of...' look like rank amateurs. She climbed on top of Luthor, then made her way over to Ebeneezer Darrk while keeping Luthor on the side and then finally to Ra’s al Ghul.
> 
> Oh, and let’s not forget poor Jim Gordon and Dick as well.
> 
> With her immunity to toxins, the cunning Isley has been able to slowly infuse her bloodstream and sweat glands with concentrated Need so that any prolonged physical contact makes her irresistible to the point of addiction. This is how she eventually bagged an unsuspecting Luthor who believed she required the chemical compound to work her magic.
> 
> So if anyone ever wondered why old Lex was so randy during that week he wrecked sexual havoc upon the lives of poor Clark and Lois, it was simply because Isley had recently poisoned him with Need so that she could control him. Now I’m sure a genius of Luthor’s caliber could have easily concocted an antidote, but I have the feeling that he was enjoying himself too much at that time.
> 
> Finally, Luthor was set to become Ra’s al Ghul’s heir as the price for his brilliant work on the Lazarus Pit elixir which can reanimate the dead. Another side project of the lovely Miss Isley. More on that later…


	41. The Means to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tender moment between mother and daughter before the horrific scope of Ra's al Ghul's master plan is finally unveiled!  
> 

**Chapter Forty-One:  
The Means to the End**

 

An the obviously irritated Malcolm Merlyn swayed in the open doorway to the office, his arms struggled to hold of the rebellious and curvaceous form of Lois Lane slung over his shoulder. The gagged-and-bound reporter’s veiled obscenities were being muffled (thankfully) by the cloth gag while she thrashed like a hellcat, attempting to break free from her captor. As Merlyn wobbled into the office like a drunken sailor carrying an off-kilter gyroscope, the archer’s irritated gaze quickly spotted the fresh wound on Selina Kyle’s pale neck.

His mood suddenly brightened.

“If you don’t have the heart to finish her off, my lady… Please, allow me.”

Staring at shadows and seemingly lost in her own thoughts, the reflective Lady Shiva shifted her black eyes back towards the doorway in an icy glare which lowered the temperature of the room.

He had awoken the dragon.

“If I _ever_ needed a heart to finish someone off, Merlyn… I’ll personally carve yours out of your insolent chest and solve that problem.”

Malcolm Merlyn suddenly went pale.

“My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to offend, only that it may be difficult for a mother to...”

“Then you obviously have no idea what I’m capable of. Pray to whichever gods you hold holy that you are never granted the opportunity to find out.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Lady Shiva turned her attention back to the shadows and spoke aloud.

“My mischievous daughter has produced certain new information which requires my immediate attention... Set the boisterous Miss Lane down upon the chair and make sure she stays there... I shall leave you in charge of our hostage until I return. She is to be cared for and _not_ to be harmed, but she must not leave this room until my return… Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Good... Come daughter, let us discuss what den of vipers your incessant meddling has uncovered this time.”

Once in the elevator, the preoccupied Lady Shiva began to wipe the fresh blood of Saul Shapiro from the blade of her kama before turning her attention to the sullen and silent Selina Kyle standing beside her.

“Are you actually upset that I killed the lawyer?”

“No, I understand why you had to do that... I’m just thinking about what happens next... Between us.”

“We arrive at an impasse, daughter… I too have been placed in a difficult position.”

Selina glanced suspiciously at her mother as the elevator descended, careful not to speak out of turn. Only moments ago, her mother had been ready to end her life and now she seemed conflicted.

Sensing her daughter’s unease, Shiva continued.

“No matter how I may feel about it as a mother, my obligation to Ra’s al Ghul is unalterable. I am bound by powers you can not begin to comprehend, my daughter. I had long suspected that you were engaged in some form of treachery.”

“You knew?”

“I knew you acted of your own accord to circumvent the contract... Just not the details.”

“Then… why didn’t you stop me?”

Lady Shiva smiled.

“Because you lied to me.”

“But you _knew_ I was lying.”

“Yes, but I did not know your intentions or your actions.”

“Are you really suggesting that you turned a blind eye even though you were prepared to kill me a moment ago?”

“When presented with irrefutable fact, I must act in the best interest of our master… Until that time, I had convinced myself otherwise… Until the call from Mr. Shapiro, I had deluded myself into believing that you had disposed of Bruce Wayne’s man-whore and then crushed the lamenting Wayne beneath your heels to use him as nothing more than obedient breeding stock to grant me grandchildren... You can see how I was deeply disappointed to learn you were actually in Metropolis.”

As Lady Shiva stepped out of the opening elevator and into the private underground parking garage, her surprised daughter stopped mid-stride, staring wide-eyed in amazed bewilderment at the centuries-old assassin who had adopted her.

“I… never really pictured you as the grandmother-type.”

Now it was her mother’s turn to stop and stare while Selina noticed an uncharacteristic sadness soften her dark eyes. As Shiva reached out to brush her fingertips across the soft cheek of her daughter, Selina could have sworn that the dust of the parking garage must have become pixie dust in order to bring about this magical moment.

“Even monsters love their children… I have raised you to be strong and hard, my Kitten… To survive in this cold world of bitter men. And even though I am bound by duty at the Gates of Hell… I want you to know that I am proud of the woman you have become and choices you have made…

“If my will were truly my own, I too would have stood against my father long ago… Even though I should be cursed seven-fold, I would stand against him… But I can not. The power I so desperately longed for as a girl has long since crafted my chains as a woman and tied these bloodied hands to his own dark fate…

“I have never told you this before, but when Edward Nigma brought his bedraggled daughter to us almost seventeen years ago to trade for his life, I _begged_ my father to let me have you… Even at first sight, I could see in those shining eyes the same burning rage which I possessed as a young girl… How you hungered for vengeance… And do you know what he said to me?”

“No.”

“He told me that since the gods had cursed him with such an insufferable and hateful daughter, why should I not be granted the same opportunity to experience his eternal shame.”

With a gasp, Selina reached out and took her mother in her arms as the two women silently embraced. A single tear fell from her eye as the young assassin realized that for all of her mother’s many years, the cursed Shiva had never been shown one single moment of tenderness from her cruel father.

Even after all this time, Ra’s al Ghul still hated his only surviving child.

“ _Why_ , mother?!... Why do you so serve this man who hates you?”

Lady Shiva stroked Selina’s dark hair before gently kissing her forehead.

“Because I have no choice. I am cursed to serve him… While I have taken much from you daughter, I have never taken your freedom… As a mother, I have provided you with the one thing I have never been allowed.”

“He _must_ be stopped… Mother, please… Help me.”

It was the first time she had ever seen her mother shed a tear before a helpless grin spread across her mouth almost by way of an apology.

“I can not… By the sacred command of my own deceased mother, I am cursed to protect and serve my father while he is cursed to protect and teach me… There is no other path for us, dearest.”

“Mother… _don’t_ … Please…”

In her heart, she knew this was goodbye.

“Selina, you know there is no other way… You must leave me now, daughter… Oh my Kitten, please don’t cry… You need only lie to me one more time… Give this mother’s heart a reason to let go… Tell me that you are off to make Bruce Wayne submit to the League’s will… Or that you shall complete your contract by presenting me with his fickle heart by sunset… Tell me that you go to protect our master from enemies unseen…”

Holding back her tears, Selina Kyle embraced her mother tightly, suddenly comprehending the true nature of her curse and why Lady Shiva had so readily accepted her daughter’s lies for all these years…

Because she loved her.

“Goodbye, mother… I am off to protect our master from enemies unseen.”

It was the tightest hug she had ever felt.

“Then go with my blessing, child.”

As Shiva finally let go and stepped back, she tossed Selina the keys to Saul Shapiro’s black Mercedes 450 SLC and then gave her errant daughter a conspirator’s wink.

“I’m sure Mr. Shapiro won’t be needing these anymore. And I would wager that his death won’t be reported until well past the time you arrive in Gotham... Go, seek out the enemies of Ra’s al Ghul.”

Before she could leave, an emotional Selina paused to address one final concern. There was something that had been bothering her about the new contract which she had found in Luthor’s wall safe.

“Mother… Luthor’s other contract with Ra’s… Did you notice the date?”

In a flash, Lady Shiva retrieved the contract from her overcoat’s pocket to examine the recently discovered document until her brow suddenly furrowed.

“This was signed in 1972… Which means… Whatever deal my father had made with the recently departed Lex Luthor was agreed upon _long_ before they fell under the spell of Pamela Isley... But why would my father name this man as his heir?”

Selina’s eyes hardened, two shining green orbs in the shadows.

“Because he always intended to betray you, mother... That’s obvious now… And when he does, I swear… Whatever gods I have to bring down from the heavens and whatever demons I have to drag up from hell… I _will_ protect you!”

Lady Shiva stood for a moment as she proudly watched her daughter turn and walk towards the car with the unwavering swagger she had always seemed to possess, a woman confident of her power who would not be denied. As Selina gunned the car’s large engine into life and then raced towards the exit, Lady Shiva finally allowed herself a private smile, wiping one last tear from her eye.

She may never see her daughter again.

“Go, my daughter... Protect our master from enemies unseen… While I shall protect you.”

 

* * *

 

**Author’s Note :** We now jump ahead by two hours.

 

An anxious Bruce Wayne glanced at the clock on the Bat Computer and noticed that it was now just past 3:30 PM… Four hours until sunset. Behind him Princess Diana had turned her attention from his printed files to watch an agitated Superman frantically pace the Bat Cave continuously.

The Kryptonian had returned with Green Arrow and Black Canary moments ago, but had been unable to locate either Selina Kyle or Lois Lane, even after an exhaustive search of Metropolis. Combined with the death of his arch-nemesis Lex Luthor this morning, Bruce could empathize with Clark’s growing anxiety.

But they all had their demons to face.

As Batman, he’d been forced to snap the Joker’s neck only twelve hours ago in order to save Dick’s life, and most likely his own life as well... That bone-breaking crack beneath his tightening grip had been a desperate act of finality in a long history of madness, but it had not been the end he had hoped for.

It was the end none of them had hoped for…

Ra’s al Ghul and his League of Assassins had quietly ushered in an end to their heroic era, and not a single one of them had been smart enough to piece it all together until they were surrounded by their dead friends and foes.

As he watched Superman pace, Bruce knew that Clark hadn’t killed Luthor. Perhaps he could take some consolation in that fact, perhaps not, but he had the sense that the bald billionaire had somehow pushed Superman far beyond his noble beliefs. All of them were being pushed to their breaking points…

Clark finally stopped pacing and stared at him.

“I scanned that whole damned city and I can’t find Lois _anywhere_ … She was at Jimmy’s, and then she wasn’t… I keep thinking that the League…”

“Clark, we can’t jump to assumptions... We need to keep our heads now more than ever… Dinah and Oliver really don’t remember anything?”

“No… They were unconscious the whole time. They didn’t even have a clue Lois was with them until I asked them where she was.”

“Alright, let’s think about this… Did anyone else know you had taken Lois to Jimmy Olsen’s apartment?”

“Just Jimmy… And Selina.”

Bruce shifted his eyes.

“Clark, look… Whatever she may be, Selina Kyle is up to her neck in this… There’s a chance she may have been compromised and forced to give up Lois’s location… Or she may have abducted Lois of her own volition… All I know is that she did call me from somewhere in downtown Metropolis a little over two hours ago inquiring about Pamela Isley… Isley was connected to LexCorp _and_ the League of Assassins... Did she mention anything about that to you this morning?”

“She didn’t mention Pamela Isley at all. Do you have the address she called from, Bruce?”

“No… I wasn’t able to trace it… But that was over two hours ago… She could be in Gotham by now for all we know… Or Selina and Lois _could_ be captives of the League... But I honestly think that there’s a better probability Selina kidnapped Lois.”

A shirtless Dick called over from where he was working on a pneumatic net launcher.

“I’m with Bruce on that one!”

“You’re with Bruce on _every_ one,” Clark mumbled under his breath as a clear-headed Wonder Woman stepped forward to place her reassuring hands on Superman’s heavy shoulders.

“I know you’re worried old friend, but now is not the time to act alone. Our best chance to rescue Lois is to work as a team… _together_. From Bruce’s compiled research, it is obvious that this enemy will seek to drive us apart and strike from the shadows as it has in the past.”

Superman’s extraordinary hearing picked up the additional heartbeat a second before the unexpected stranger interrupted them from the shadows.

“I have seen the enemy and it no longer matters what strategy you employ, Amazon... You face a hopeless battle.”

Bruce, Dick, Diana and Clark suddenly turned to face the direction of this dismayed female voice as a staggering Lady Shiva stumbled from the cave’s dark shadows, beaten and bloodied. The world’s deadliest assassin was bleeding from small cuts as though she had tumbled down a mountainside of jagged rocks.

“Shiva!”

As Bruce shouted her name, Superman instinctively placed himself in front of them while a wide grin spread across the lips of Princess Diana. As Wonder Woman prepared to spring into action, the immortal warrior intuitively unhinged the impressive short-sword hanging at her side...

From its sickle-and-blade design, Bruce wondered if this was the same sword which Zeus had once presented to Perseus before the hero decapitated the legendary Medusa. It didn’t take a genius to realize that over the centuries, the Amazons had been quietly stockpiling a sizable armoury of fabled weapons such as this one.

“Stand down. This fight is _mine_!”

Before they could even attempt to stop her, Bruce, Dick and Clark watched in astonishment as the Amazon Princess flew like a shot towards the injured assassin - her deadly sword thrust out before her - only to witness that short-sword deflected at the last possible second by Shiva’s kama.

“Stand down, Amazon! I only came here for…”

“I stand down for no one! Yield to me and then I shall allow you to speak, assassin!”

Diana’s blade may have missed its mark, but the warrior-Princess was far from finished. Her sword and fist flashed through the air next to Shiva’s head as the League’s pre-eminent assassin avoided Diana’s strikes and retreated.

“I have no intention of yielding _or_ fighting you, Amazon… I am looking for my daughter… Where is Selina?”

“She’s not here… If you will not fight, then you shall be beaten soundly.”

“I highly doubt that.”

The two female combatants continued to warily circle one another with Shiva able to back-pedal away from Diana’s quick strikes until Clark shot a troubled look at Bruce.

“For God’s sake, shouldn’t we do _something_?!”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea... The penalty for interfering with a duel under Amazon law is quite severe. Our Princess has ordered us to stand down so I would advise you to butt out of this one, Clark.”

“Wonder Woman isn’t my Princess and Amazon law doesn’t apply to me.”

“I’m afraid it does… This property is now the official Themysciran Embassy to the United States of America… Which means that we’re technically standing on Themysciran soil… Which means that we’re under Amazon law and Diana is the daughter of our monarch… Ergo, she is our Princess.

“Are you flipping _serious_?!”

“Of course. You wanted to know what Operation Diplomacy was and now you know. The Amazons gave us diplomatic immunity by the way. Pretty sweet deal...”

Clark shook his head in disbelief.

“You couldn’t have waited for Arthur to show up and make this the Atlantis Embassy, could you?”

Bruce chuckled.

“I had the paperwork presented to Diana’s mother Queen Hippolyta way back in 1969. Operation Diplomacy was originally created to use Wayne Manor as a refuge for Wonder Woman if she were ever targeted by our government… I just had no idea those same politicians would eventually turn against _all_ of us.”

“And now you think the government will actually recognize your estate as the Themysciran Embassy?”

“They already did. A copy of the document was filed and approved in 1971... Ambassador Kent.”

Clark face-palmed and sighed in exasperation.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

As Wonder Woman lunged and suddenly sliced through the air, narrowly missing the elusive Lady Shiva, the two men turned their attention back to the one-sided battle. Of all the members of the entire Justice League, each of them knew that Diana had always been their most gifted warrior…

Except that both Batman and Superman were quickly learning that even though she was injured and not attacking, Shiva was still holding her own against the Champion of the Amazons. It was inconceivable, but it almost seemed as though she were toying with Diana... Lady Shiva was evading Diana’s violent storm of thrusts and strikes as though this were a well-known dance of flesh and steel. The quick assassin somehow knew the Amazon’s moves ahead of time, as though Wonder Woman’s attacks had been elaborately choreographed, allowing the assassin to easily slide out of range but not engage...

Bruce wondered if Lady Shiva’s defensive strategy had been designed to fatigue Wonder Woman or to catch her off guard, If so, the assassin had gravely miscalculated the Amazon’s stamina and skill. However impressive, her artful dodging and parrying had no lasting effect other than simply making Diana angry.That in itself may have been an effective tactic against certain opponents, but not against an Amazon.

As the frustrated Wonder Woman lunged at Shiva’s thigh, the slippery assassin once again side-stepped the attack except that this time the Amazon was able to grab a handful of Shiva’s leather overcoat and then use her great strength to twirl and send the surprised Lady Shiva hurtling through the air towards the cave’s rocky walls over thirty feet away…

Where Shiva melted into its shadows before impacting.

They watched as Diana carefully made her way towards the wall in search of her quarry until Bruce realized a second too late that the crafty Lady Shiva had been attempting to lure the Amazon into the shadows where she could work her dark magic.

“Diana! Get out of the shadow…!”

It was only the Amazon’s amazing reflexes and her bracers forged from the unbreakable Aegis itself which allowed Diana to prevent Shiva’s twin kamas from slicing through her neck. Wonder Woman raised her left hand with blinding speed to intercept the criss-crossing blades before they could slit her throat.

As the Amazon instantly reacted with her own attack, the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul had already broken away. The tricky assassin had once again disappeared into the darkness as a tense Diana quickly backed away into the light and away from the shadows, frantically searching for her opponent.

As she spun wildly around, Wonder Woman finally spotted her adversary…

Standing behind a surprised Richard Grayson with her curved sickle blade pressed against his muscular throat. With a simple flick of her wrist, Lady Shiva could end the young man’s life.

Wonder Woman lowered her sword.

“I am your opponent, Shiva… Release him.”

“No Princess, you were never my opponent… Lady Shiva has no opponents, only victims… And yet when I come open-handed to ask for my daughter, you bury my words beneath the din of cold steel.”

“I wished to study the fighting techniques of my enemy.”

“Do you _truly_ wish to see how an assassin fights, Princess?... Shall I serve you the severed heads of your allies upon a silver plate until you are mad with grief?... Or shall I visit the sleeping chamber of your mother Queen Hippolyta in Themyscira?... Would your hot warrior’s pride invoke disaster upon the unsuspecting neck of the immortal Queen of the Amazons?...

“These are the methods of an assassin... I would take all that you have ever held dear before I allowed our blades to ever cross again… And I too am armed with mystic steel, Amazon… My blades were forged from the legendary _Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi_ … If you consider your immortal flesh beyond their craft, I assure you that they will cleave a god’s flesh as easily as a child’s… Shall I demonstrate?”

As strong as Dick had become, he couldn’t even budge the hand which held the curved weapon against his throat. This was inhuman strength, the same kind that could break steel chains. As she responded behind him, Dick was convinced that Shiva was more of a match for Wonder Woman than any of them suspected...

With a disappointed sigh, Diana secured her sword back onto her belt.

“Demonstrate on me if you must… There is a truth in the clamour of cold steel which Amazons know well… If your lips can speak as truly as that honest ringing, I shall listen… But know that we now stand upon Themysciran soil and abide by Amazon law… Release Richard Grayson and you shall be allowed to address us in good faith without harm... If you do not, you will face justice… This is my decree.”

Before she released her steely grip on her hostage, Lady Shiva cocked her forward to whisper in Dick’s ear as her finger traced the curve of his fresh scar and then brushed across his mouth.

“How I longed to embrace you again, dearest… To carve a smile upon these petulant lips... _permanently_.”

As her hot breath left his ear, Dick shuddered and almost collapsed when Selina’s deadly mother suddenly backed away and faded into the shadows before once again reappearing in front of Diana, her own kama now safely sheathed by her side.

“Do not rush to your death, Amazon… It shall come soon enough… Truly, my daughter is not here?”

Clark, Bruce and Diana approached as the assassin’s countenance sunk with the heavy weight of despair. A cautious Bruce spoke as he examined her injuries.

“We haven’t seen Selina since before dawn. Although according to Clark, she had arranged a contract negotiation at this property shortly before sunset.”

Shiva scoffed.

“That negotiation was nothing more than a ruse designed to assemble the pieces required to obtain her true objective, Detective.”

“And her true objective was?”

“The death of our master, Ra’s al Ghul.”

The World’s Greatest Detective caught his breath as he realized that even he hadn’t seen _that_ one coming. In a way, it all made sense now… Selina Kyle was a deadly assassin but she had limited her deadly art to villains... But if Selina’s ultimate target had been the leader of the League of Assassins, then…

“You’re here to stop her?”

A morose Lady Shiva quietly shook her head.

“No, there is no reason for fighting anymore… I have simply come here to escape with my wayward daughter... To spend whatever short time we have left _together_... There is no hope for any of us, Bruce Wayne... I have seen what is coming and I would advise you all to make peace with your gods soon.”

“Lady Shiva, please… Tell us what’s going on.”

“These small wounds I now bear are but a small price to pay to scale the Abyss and gaze into the lifeless eyes of the Apocalypse… To witness the means of my master’s final triumph and be filled with despair.”

A passionate Clark spoke up.

“Shiva, whatever you know, tell us… _Please_ … Let us attempt to stop this.”

Dark eyes peered into blue eyes of hope until Shiva drew a heavy breath.

“It is too late to stop him… The contract was only an excuse, Man from the Stars… My father… Ra’s al Ghul… has been resurrecting the dead… _Your_ dead… For each one of your kind that we murdered… He has made them live again and submit to his mad will… And now that army is complete.”

Bruce pondered this revelation for a moment.

“He used the Lazarus Pit on the victims of Luthor’s contract?”

“And more… He employed Lex Luthor to decode the mysteries of the Lazarus Pit and then construct an artificial heart to pump its restorative liquid through the veins of your kind after they had fallen… Whether or not a handful of you managed to survive is meaningless at this point.”

“Then you’ve actually seen his army?”

“With my own eyes... Every enemy you have even faced, and even ones you have not, will soon be set loose upon this unsuspecting world... He means to kill us all… He always has… And now he has created the means to achieve that end.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Shiva's Curse:**  
>  When the spirit of her dead mother spared her life all those years ago, the wise Hebia cursed the deadly Shiva to act as a protector to her father. It works like this: if Lady Shiva perceives a threat against her father Ra's al Ghul, she literally _must_ defend him. However, if she is able to convince herself that no threat exists, she is free to act of her own accord. That's why she was able to abstain from taking action against Selina until she was caught in a lie.
> 
> I skipped ahead two hours in the middle because I wanted to devote the next chapter to Lady Shiva and what happened during that time when she confronted her father.
> 
> And for those of you wondering why Themyscira may need an embassy in the U.S.A., I would advise you to look at the cover to [Wonder Woman 260](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090422160610/marvel_dc/images/6/63/Wonder_Woman_Vol_1_260.jpg). Amazons _need_ diplomatic immunity.


	42. Timelines

**Chapter 42  
Timelines**

 

I have been unfaithful to you.

I’m afraid my heart was seduced by a younger story. You see, I have been busily creating another work of fiction much younger than the one you now read. Ah, the innocence and promise of youth to heal the wearied heart and give it hope before we enter these dark waters once again, my loyal companions...

In order to balance the moral compass of the Universe, I felt I needed to work on my all-ages ‘Damian Wayne vs. Sword Art Online’ story and take a break from this crazy tale filled with twists, turns and naughty sex scenes before it went off the rails and carried us away into the Abyss just around the next corner...

But like the Siren of old, it calls me back to her naked shores.

But can we do it? Do we have the will to navigate our tumultuous hearts through such stormy seas and while we hear her sultry song? You need only navigate past the sharp and perilous rocks masked by the crashing waves to return to her familiar embrace.

But as the Captain of this voyage, I _must_ steer my way back to her after we have been adrift at Sea for so long now…

Her song is death to fools but there is also hope in those notes, the promise of an end and new lands beyond these rocky shores.

As such, I’ve spent the last week frantically going through the original story and carefully editing every chapter, attempting to rein in the various loose ends of this massive mystery which slowly unfolded before my startled eyes after beginning its life as nothing more than an intimate scene between Bruce and Dick.

It was literally born out of their forbidden love.

She spies us and welcomes us back, but the Siren is always farther away than she seems, an illusion of the light played across the mists of a salty sea which carries her song. But we are helpless under her spell. She is the Muse who sings of beauty and seduction amongst the damned and we are her unworthy chorus.

But let us look to where we have been before we sail blindly ahead.

The story you’re now reading has been re-posted. If you’d like to see all the changes I’ve made to navigate these mad seas, feel free to read the entire story again, all 160,000 glorious words of it. As I write this, I have already added over 40,000 more. If you’re not so inclined, I’ve put together a timeline of events which should quickly bring you back up to speed while we prepare our sails and fix our courage to an end.

These were the landmarks on our journey which have led us to her…

I have recorded them faithfully.

* * *

 

**February 25, 1946  
Chapter 26: ** Maria Gattino (Selina’s mother) is seduced/raped by an 18-year-old Edward Nigma two months before her wedding to Brian Kyle. It’s Nigma who is actually Selina’s biological father.

**Winter, 1947  
Chapter 43: ** In the next chapter, Zatanna Zatara will be born in the cold mountain city of Nanda Parbat to Giovanni and Sindella Zatara.

**Summer 1958**  
**Chapter 30** : In a bid to cover up loose ends, Edward Nigma burns down the Kyle family home where the 12-year-old Selina is out searching for her escaped cat. She is the only survivor.

**Fall and Winter of 1960**  
**Chapter 28** : At the age of 14, the orphaned and oblivious Selina Kyle finds her biological father and is quickly bartered to the League of Assassins in exchange for Edward Nigma’s life-saving dip in the Lazarus Pit.  
**Chapter 33** : The 14-year Selina kills Billy Batson as her initiation into the League of Assassins and is haunted by that act for the rest of her life… Literally.

**Summer 1964**  
(Back-story): 30-year-old Bruce Wayne adopts the 12-year-old Richard Grayson as his ward after Dick’s parents fall to their death at the circus due to foul play. He soon begins to train the lad as Robin the Boy Wonder.

**Early 1967**  
**Chapter 28:** Selina returns to Gotham as Catwoman. She’s now 21 and secretly running the Riddler’s financial operations for the League of Assassins.

**August, 1970**  
**Chapter 14:** Desperate to seduce the older Batman, the 18-year-old Robin has resorts to allowing criminals to catch him and then tie him up. This dangerous ploy goes horribly wrong when Dick suddenly falls into the hands of a lustful Joker. ‘The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder’ arc begins.

**June 20, 1972**  
**Chapter 37** : After the Watergate scandal broke, President Nixon calls Lex Luthor to the Oval Office and secretly records the conversation in order to stop the evil genius’s foul plans he’d previously agreed to. Luthor’s mad intentions are recorded but the billionaire later bribes a White House secretary to erase the tape before he can be indicted.

**Thursday, August 24, 1972  
Chapter 28** : The League of Assassins contract is finally ratified months after Richard Nixon has been removed from the Presidency and is no longer a threat to Luthor’s deadly scheme. Over the next five years, America’s superheroes and supervillains are targeted and systematically taken out by the League of Assassins.

**September, 1972**  
**Chapter 1** : Selina Kyle becomes the first woman ever sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary. We find out later that her father Edward Nigma had been her cell mate. Her incarceration however was nothing more than an elaborate cover to allow her to assassinate Gotham’s rogues under Batman’s nose with impunity.

**Sunday August 21, 1977**  
**Chapter 1** : Our story begins! Bruce wakes up with a terrible hangover from the night before when he went undercover to a party with Selina Kyle to investigate a powerful new sex drug which has put District Attorney Harvey Dent into a medically-induced coma. Officer Richard Grayson shows up to question Bruce about a strand of missing pearls which were absconded as anal beads.  
**Chapter 2** : Dick “arrests” Bruce and seduces him.  
**Chapter 3** : Dick has his way with Bruce and Bruce finds out he really likes it. Really, _really_ likes it!

**Monday, August 22, 1977**  
**Chapter 4** : Bruce wakes up after 20 hours of sleep and decides to go back to work and try to get his life back. There, he receives flowers from Selina Kyle with an apology note for her behaviour after the party. Bruce calls her to tell her he’s not interested in a relationship when Selina is suddenly ‘captured’ by the crazed Judson Caspian.  
**Chapter 5** : Using a pistol, Judson Caspian forces Bruce Wayne to be seduced by Selina Kyle. Bruce learns too late that her massive strap-on is coated with Need and almost falls under Selina’s seductive spell... Bad Selina!  
**Chapter 6:** About to be taken from behind by Miss Kyle and her massive toy, Bruce hallucinates that Judson Caspian is Joe Chill and quickly tackles him. In the ensuing struggle, he almost beats Caspian lifeless. As Selina fires a warning to snap Bruce back to reality, Officer Grayson and his partner Officer Valdez arrive at the scene and arrest Selina Kyle for breach of parole. Valdez and the handcuffed Kyle leave. His passions aroused by Need, Bruce then carries Dick into Selina’s closet and applies some oral persuasion to get Dick in the mood.  
**Chapter 7:** Bruce literally fucks a blissful Richard Grayson into unconsciousness. When Dick awakens, Bruce discovers that this wasn’t the first time they’ve ever had sex. In fact, he soon realizes that Crane’s fear toxin must have blocked out the memories of the relationship he’d with his ward while Dick was attending Hudson University…  
And also that he may have serious Daddy issues.  
**Chapter 8** : Bruce grabs a sample of Need from Selina’s apartment. As they depart, he and Dick soon discover Officer Valdez hogtied and gagged in the apartment’s elevator with a 13-inch strap-on jammed up his ass. Bruce suspects Selina must be trying to discover Batman’s secret identity by seducing her suspects with Need.  
Back in the Batcave, Bruce learns the drug Need is made from a genetically-engineered variety of a tropical shrub and would have to be grown locally in a greenhouse. As he prepares for bed, he discovers a smoking hot Selina Kyle waiting for him.  
**Chapter 9** : Selina challenges Bruce to a fight and proceeds to kick his ass, eventually choking him out.  
**Chapter 10** : Bruce awakens to find Selina literally has him by the balls. She makes him admit to being Batman and then seduces him as easily as an unpopular teenaged boy on prom night. What readers don’t know is that the Need drug not only makes its victims incredibly horny, it also imprints the identity of the supplier onto the victim’s psyche. They literally become ‘addicted’ to that person. This makes Bruce unable to resist Selina’s advances and she’s aware of that. Selina also mentions in passing that Dick may have had sexual relations with the Riddler and the Joker in the past.  
**Chapter 11:** Selina Kyle reveals she’s been infected with a toxic mould by a redheaded woman named Pamela who also hooked Judson Caspian on the Need. She claimed it was Judson and this mystery woman who ‘forced’ her to seduce Bruce. After untying Alfred, Bruce agrees to help cure Selina.  
**Chapter 12** : We learn that Officer Richard Grayson was forced to give Commissioner Gordon a blowjob before Dick was allowed to interrogate Bruce Wayne privately at Wayne Manor on Sunday morning… In a big reveal, we also learn that James Gordon is being controlled by Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley and that she quite enjoys riding his moustached face bareback in limousines.  
**Chapter 13:** Bruce begins to work on Selina’s cure in the Batcave when Superman shows up. Bruce gets the feeling that Clark is hiding something from him after learning that other superheroes have been disappearing. After chatting with Selina, Superman encourages Bruce to settle down with her and forget all about Dick. Through sheer coincidence, Bruce discovers that Dr. Pamela Isley is the ‘Pamela’ which Selina had implicated.

**Tuesday, August 23, 1977**  
**Chapter 14** : An exhausted Officer Grayson collapses into his bed and reflects on why he gave up on being Bruce’s sidekick. We begin “The Last Days of Robin, the Boy Wonder” arc which took place in August 1970 while Dick was 18. The arc continues across Chapters 15, 16, and 17 and details the horror Richard suffered at the hands of the sadistic clown.  
**Chapter 18:** Dick resolves to tell Bruce about his tragic rape by the Joker so that they may begin their new life together with no secrets. As he arrives at Wayne Manor, he’s informed by another Officer that seven vials of Need had been discovered in Selina Kyle’s apartment.  
Meanwhile, Alfred had run into Dr. Leslie Thompkins while picking up some breakfast items and soon uncovers a skeleton in the Wayne family closet. Bruce’s father, Dr. Thomas Wayne, almost beat the boy to death after walking in on him in a compromising position with a young Thomas Elliot...  
Oh yes, and Martha Wayne always knew Alfred was a homosexual man who’d been forced to leave England after Alfred’s strict father learned of an illicit affair he was having with a handsome young male actor named Ian.  
**Chapter 19:** Richard walks into Bruce’s bedroom and is shocked to find a naked Selina Kyle casually smoking on his bed. Dick later confronts Bruce and learns that the two had sex the previous evening which causes an enraged Dick to slap the older man across the face. He then sets out to bring the Police to the Manor before receiving an urgent summons from Commissioner Gordon that he’s needed at the Station.  
**Chapter 20** : An angry Dick makes his way to the Police Station where he meets the Commissioner and the redheaded Agent Ivy (who’s actually Pamela Isley in disguise). We soon learn that Jim Gordon likely raped his own daughter when she was discovered to be Batgirl. Richard is shot with a tranquilizer dart by Agent Ivy and kidnapped.  
In the meantime, Superman visits Bruce and Selina before setting off to find the angry Richard Grayson.  
**Chapter 21** : Alfred provides the ailing Selina with clothing and is forced to listen to her back story. This chapter was heavily edited in the reboot.  
**Chapter 22:** Alfred reveals the tragic account of Bruce’s father to his employer, surprised that Bruce was already aware of his father’s violent act. In a rare moment of tenderness, Alfred suggests that Bruce’s Batman identity has been attempting to bury his past to make Bruce become the heterosexual man which his father wanted. Bruce resolves not to become _that_ Batman again and then receives a ransom call from Pamela Isley who’s kidnapped Richard. Selina Kyle insists on coming along.  
**Chapter 23** : “Holy Pickled Penises!” Dick dreams he’s been captured by the diabolic Miss Andrist only to awaken and discover that he’s been captured by Pamela Isley who rubs Need all over his manhood and then begins to seduce him. Probably my favourite chapter of the entire story.  
**Chapter 24:** Bruce and Selina travel towards former Senator Cathcart’s country estate where Ivy is holed up. Selina provides some hints to her mysterious past while Bruce is really only interested in saving Dick.  
**Chapter 25** : The formidable Ivy engages once again in her favourite equestrian sport of bareback face-riding with the bound Richard Grayson… Giddy up!  
Selina and Bruce begin their assault on the estate with knockout gas. Selina panics when she finds Ebeneezer Darrk among the unconscious kidnappers and Bruce handcuffs her to a dishwasher. While he rescues his former ward, Bruce is surprised from behind by a naked Pamela Isley with a gun who’s immune to his knockout gas.  
**Chapter 30** : Selina saves Bruce from Isley but forces him to answer her riddle before she’ll let him live. When he does, Selina begs Bruce to join the League of Assassins and be with her so that they can survive… Bruce runs away.  
**Chapter 31** : Chief O’Hara shows up to rescue Bruce while the GCPD discover that Dick is now the only survivor left in the former Senator’s estate house. Selina Kyle and Pamela Isley have disappeared. Disguised as FBI agents, the Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Black Canary show up and abscond Bruce and Dick from the Police.  
**Chapter 32** : After making a plan, Bruce and Dick travel to Arkham Asylum as Batman and Nightwing to protect the Joker from Selina Kyle. With Dr. Harleen Quinzel’s unexpected betrayal, the two heroes soon fall into the Joker’s trap. The unexpected arrival of Lady Shiva changes the playing field when she presents the wounded Bruce with a simple choice… Kill the Joker and join the League of Assassins or Dick dies. Bruce snaps the Joker’s neck.

**Wednesday, August 24, 1977  
Chapter 27: ** Harvey Bullock is by the bedside of James Gordon as he recovers from the Need Pamela Isley fed him. Bullock informs Gordon that his bottle of whiskey a day habit probably saved his life as it flushed most of the Need out of his system. Jim admits to orally raping his daughter seven years ago and Bullock admits to some things he’s not proud of either. Harvey informs Jim they’re going to force him into retirement due to medical reasons and Gordon agrees it’s probably for the best.  
**Chapter 29** : As Edward Nigma awaits patiently for the sunrise in his lonely Blackgate cell, he reflects back on his daughter and how she’s become a monster due to his own weakness. Lady Shiva appears from the shadows and ends his life, but not before he leaves her one last riddle.  
**Chapter 33** : We learn that Selina is haunted by the ghost of her first kill, 12-year-old Billy Batson. Selina and her adopted mother Lady Shiva share a tender moment where it’s revealed Ra’s al Ghul is on his way to Gotham. Selina hears her late father’s riddle and silently solves it, realizing who it was that took out the contract with the League of Assassins five years ago. She leaves quickly.  
**Chapter 34** : Selina makes a quick stop at Wayne Manor and confronts Richard Grayson. It’s revealed that Lex Luthor is behind the League’s contract and that Selina believes Superman’s life is now in jeopardy. She leaves for Metropolis.  
**Chapter 35:** Bound by a Kryptonite collar, Superman has become Luthor’s slave. As Lex offers Clark the chance to end his life, Selina intervenes and kills the bald billionaire instead. A crazed Lois then shoots Selina through the shoulder before the League assassin is able to summon Captain Marvel for one final time and save them...  
In a bombshell, we learn the League of Assassins contract was co-signed by Lex Luthor _and_ Richard Milhous Nixon in 1972.  
**Chapter 36** : Selina saves the unconscious Oliver and Dinah from a recently arrived Malcolm Merlyn. She uses the disgruntled bowman to send a message to her mother. With Superman, Selina convinces him that the best chance they have is amending the League’s contract, using Nixon and Lois to declare it satisfied in front of Ra’s al Ghul.  
**Chapter 37** : J’onn finds former President Nixon at La Casa Pacifica where he learns he and his wife are being held hostage by Lex Luthor’s goons. Nixon reveals how the contract came about and how Luthor forced him out of office with the Watergate scandal before Nixon could modify it. Superman then shows up and he and J’onn discuss what’s going on.  
**Chapter 38** : Recovering from his surgery, Bruce wakes up from a sexual dream and then opens up to Dick about young Tommy Elliot. The phone rings and it’s J’onn and Clark in California. Superman tells Bruce about the contract and they decide to prepare for action by assembling all the remaining members of the Justice League in Gotham.  
**Chapter 39** : Selina discovered there was a third contract which would have named Lex Luthor as the successor of Ra’s al Ghul upon Superman’s death. As she visits the office of Sal Shapiro, she’s surprised to find Lady Shiva waiting for her.  
**Chapter 40** : Lady Shiva almost kills Selina for her betrayal before the shifty daughter produces the contract which grants Luthor control of the League. In order to save her own hide, Selina obtains evidence linking Pamela Isley to LexCorp and Ebeneezer Darrk, speculating Ivy may be the one secretly pulling the strings. A worried Lady Shiva reveals she was the seventh child and only daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, cursed to serve her father after she murdered her mother and six brothers centuries ago.  
In a shocker, we then cut to Pamela Isley and Ra’s al Ghul in bed together. The little redheaded tramp has convinced Ra’s that she’s the reincarnation of his late wife Hebia in order to get him under her slutty hips…  
**Chapter 41** : Selina and Shiva continue their conversation in the parking garage as the former Catwoman leaves for Gotham, believing Ra’s al Ghul has now launched his final assault upon humanity. We then jump ahead two hours to the Batcave where Lady Shiva suddenly appears with a tied-up Lois Lane to exchange for her daughter. Shiva and Wonder Woman fight until the previously injured Shiva uses Dick as a hostage. The assassin then reveals that Ra’s al Ghul and Pamela Isley have been resurrecting the bodies of the super villains and that to fight them now is pointless.

* * *

 

And here we are!

The seductive Muse is once again beckoning us to her sandy shores and we shall soon sail on, but not before we once again we cast our eyes to the seas we’ve left behind.

Our journey here began on Sunday August 21, 1977 when the incredibly hung 25-year-old Officer Richard Grayson unexpectedly visits the incredibly hung-over Bruce Wayne in his darkened bedroom. Bat-slash ensued. It’s amazing to believe, but all of the madness we have endured along the way after that first encounter literally took place over the next three days.

And now we are reaching our final destination. The final battle is at hand, the armies of evil have gathered at the city walls. Let us end this long journey in the watery laps of Poseidon while lusty-eyed Hades climbs into the dark caves of the Batman, old friend…

But before we do, I must first tell you a tale from the past. A tragic tale of a man named Giovanni Zatara and his wife Sindella who dared too much in their quest for arcane knowledge. This is the tale of how their only daughter, the powerful Zatanna Zatara, came into this world…


	43. Himalayan Mountains, Winter of 1947

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nanda Parbat' is a mythical city set in the DC Universe modeled after the also fictional Shangri-La. This chapter takes place in the winter of 1947, shortly after the second world war.

**Chapter 43  
Himalayan Mountains, Winter of 1947**

 

In the hidden city of Nanda Parbat nestled high in the mountains of Tibet, the stage magician Giovanni Zatara rubbed his cold hands to keep his circulation flowing as he glanced over at his _very_ pregnant wife Sindella reading from a book of ancient legends by the light of their kerosene lantern. The journey to find this mystical city had taken far longer than they would have liked and the harsh Himalayan winter was now upon them, but they were so close to finding their ultimate goal…

The fabled Books of Magic.

His wife glanced over at him at took his hand in her own, shifting the blankets around her belly before turning her attention back to the book. Even Giovanni had to admit that it had gotten much colder than he would have liked over this past week, the fire pit in their tent unable to stave off the chill of the mountain’s long cold nights. They had reluctantly agreed to leave the ancient city of Nanda Parbat and abandon their search in two days time so that their child could be safely born in America.

Even with her round belly, Giovanni ‘John’ Zatara couldn’t believe how beautiful Sindella was. He was a lucky man, a second-rate magician who had this beautiful and magical woman to love and bear his child. In one of her greatest tricks, she had transformed his life and made him an overnight success in the cutthroat world of magicians. Even though he was the one receiving top billing in their acts, it had always been his lovely assistant with her skimpy outfit and the fishnets stretched across long legs who was the _true_ star of the show.

When she’d become pregnant, they had eventually put their tour on hold as John wasn’t about to replace her with some other woman. After all, his wife was the one who made his best tricks possible. She was the _true_ wizard in the family and he was a mere prestidigitator, a man who could perform cheap parlour tricks while he twirled his moustache and worked the crowd.

The charming Sindella was the one who could perform _real_ magic.

So, the pair had eventually made their way to Nanda Parbat for what was supposed to be a brief holiday in search of the mystical Books of Magic... Five months had now passed and their time here was growing short, but he knew in his frozen bones that he was so damned close to finding them now…

She looked at him and smiled.

“Quit your brooding, John… It’s been a wonderful adventure, even if we don’t find the books… And the history books I did find are quite interesting… Have you ever heard of the Greek legend of Amazonia?”

Glancing at the book’s cover, John remembered that was one of the decrepit old tomes she’d picked up from a forgotten library back on the mainland for a hefty price... ‘Amazonia’, that _did_ ring a bell actually… That’s right, that woman in the gaudy swimming suit from the news reels during the war.

“Is Amazonia the place where that ‘Wonder Woman’ was supposed to be from? You remember, the one who fought against the Nazis. I believe I read something about her in the papers back in the States… That she was a Princess of the Amazons.”

“Oh yes, that’s right… But this book says the ancient country of Amazonia is different from the island where she comes from… It says here that Amazonia was a Greek nation which bordered powerful Sparta, constantly at war with her neighbour for territory… But unlike Sparta, Amazonia trained its girls to fight from a young age as well…

“It was their women who became the legendary Amazons…

“It also says here that the old King’s wife was favoured by the war god Ares who fathered twins with her; a daughter and a son. The daughter’s name was Hippolyta and the son was called Hippolytus.

“Both of these children grew strong and clever, soon becoming Generals in the old King’s army; Hippolyta leading the women and Hippolytus leading the men… Together they fought against Sparta and might have conquered her…

“But when their father the King suddenly took a turn for the worst and was laying on his death bed, Hippolytus feared a power struggle between himself and his sister for the throne… As she had been born moments before he had, many perceived her as the rightful heir…

“So he plotted his sister’s downfall...

“Cunning Hippolytus had his scouts greatly underestimate the size of a Spartan legion and gave this information to Hippolyta, knowing his sister would lead her best warrior women into wholesale slaughter…

“With the promised support of her scheming brother denied, brave Hippolyta became awash in a sea of blood and was forced to retreat with less than half her troops remaining as they realized they had become abandoned by the men. Her brother took this opportunity to turn the dying King against his daughter claiming she was mad with bloodlust, so the King banished brave Hippolyta and her followers to an island in the west for this perceived madness…

“Once the women had been exiled, Amazonia was soon crushed by Sparta and all her people slain… Her proud existence would be forgotten were it not for the exiled Amazon tribe of Hippolyta… She and her female warriors built a shrine to Hera on this new island and began to live off the land, swearing that no man would ever set foot on their sacred soil for the bitter indignity they have been forced to bear due to her brother’s betrayal and her father’s carelessness…

“Soon, they built an empire, naming their new land Themyscira and engaging only in minimal trade with envoys sent to the mainland when required… And thus the legend of the Amazons grew… Proud warriors who defied the laws of man…

“Soon, Zeus himself had become resentful that these strong women had scorned the world of men, refusing to be ruled by what they believed to be an inferior sex… He soon cursed them for their feminine arrogance…

“The King of the Gods tasked his own son Ares to humble his proud daughter Hippolyta - who in truth was Zeus’s own granddaughter as well. As instructed, loyal Ares flamed the warring passions of brave men and sparked the Amazonomachy, pitting the ancient heroes of Greece against this new nation of the Amazons in a bitter war.

“Another son of Zeus, the mighty Heracles and the son of Poseidon, brave Theseus also joined the battle against these warrior women. The battle raged for many weeks and the Amazons may have won had not proud Hippolyta been dragged from her camp in chains and savagely raped by Heracles as her lamenting Amazons were forced to bear witness to this act of cruelty.

“To spare their noble Queen’s life, the women threw down their spears and surrendered… And would have met with a horrible end had not the bodies of the fallen warriors slain in battle began to stir and rise to fight again…

“Apparently, on the island of Themyscira there is one of the doorways to the Underworld… Hades himself brought forth the spirits of the fallen to defend it until Hera begged her husband’s brother to spare the living and suggested the humbled Amazons become eternal protectors of this passageway, never allowing mortals entry onto this sacred isle…

“So while the Amazonomachy created by Ares ultimately ended in the Amazons’ defeat, it also marked a new beginning for them… As protectors of the gateway to Hades….

“The immortal Hippolyta was given the power to fashion daughters from the clay of the island’s shore and imbue the spirit of any of her fallen warriors into this form so that her followers need never know death… Each was reborn as her daughter, fashioned from sacred clay so that she never need bear the touch of a man and bear children or pass into the Underworld…

“And even though they had suffered defeat, this society of women would become stronger than any mortal man, more beautiful than any mortal woman, and be blessed by the grace and wisdom of Hera herself… In time, they would become unconquerable warriors and emissaries of peace, a shining example to the world that had once shunned them…

“And it’s said these Amazons still protect their island paradise to this very day.”

He watched as her sparkling eyes lit up with excitement.

“Oh John, wouldn’t it be wonderful to see?!... What do you say?... After this baby is born, let’s travel somewhere warmer and search for the Amazons and their tropical island… Wouldn’t that be exciting, dearest?”

Giovanni looked at her with his own dreamy eyes and winked.

“An island filled with half-naked beautiful women who’ve never known a man… Are you sure you wouldn’t get jealous?”

“Not at all... They wouldn’t even let a horny old toad like you set foot on their lovely sanctuary… Although you should be careful what you wish for, dearest… They might just seduce me and make _me_ join them forever!”

John laughed and gently kissed her hand.

“They’d be fools not to… You’re beautiful beyond words.”

“OH!”

The stage magician sat bolt upright as his wife suddenly clasped her midsection in distress. She took s heavy breath as intense strain suddenly contorted her features. He stood nervously for what seemed like an unending moment before Sindella was finally able to relax and speak again.

“A contraction… But this is too soon… Perhaps it is the false labour doctors speak of… Still, we should leave here at first light just in case... The Books of Magic will just have to wait for us until next time.”

“Of course, my love. I’ll let the guides know right away.”

When he quickly returned and witnessed the second contraction occurring moments later, John ran back out from their tent to get help from the locals.

Hours later, with an old woman and young servant girl by her side, Giovanni Zatara knew that his child would be born tonight. Sindella’s sudden labour had only become more pronounced since her first contraction, increasing in frequency and intensity.

And there was no way they could make it down the mountainside at night…

It wasn’t ideal, but they had no choice now. The would do what they could and the baby would be born here.

A sudden hush seemed to fill the tent as a tall stranger entered… A doctor perhaps?... But Giovanni’s hopes were quickly dashed as he took a closer look at this strange older man with his oddly shaped moustache and scornful green eyes… The two local women reared away and made the sign of the evil eye, backing away from where he darkened their doorway as they hissed under their breath.

It was as though Satan himself had just entered John Zatara’s tent.

“Who are you, Sir?! Can’t you see my wife is having a baby?!”

The stranger smiled and then bowed, unconcerned by the outburst.

“Forgive my intrusion… My name is Ra’s al Ghul… I have heard you sought the seven mystical tomes of magic which I have in my possession… As such, I had come to barter with you Giovanni Zatara, but I see I have arrived at an inconvenient moment… I shall take my leave… I am staying at the inn across the street until morning, should you wish to discuss my terms.”

A loud muffled scream from his wife as she bit down on the rags between her teeth snapped John back to the present reality.

“That’s not bloody likely… All things considered.”

“As you wish.”

As the mysterious stranger in the green cloak left, the stage magician quickly turned to the servant girl beside him who spoke English.

“Who the bloody Hell was _that_?!”

She looked back at him with terror in her young dark eyes and whispered...

“A demon... Do not speak with him.”

Well, whatever he was, the man was gone now.

What seemed like an eternity later, but still before the first light of dawn struck the hidden city of Nanda Parbat, John saw the first glimpse of their baby as his wife struggled with all her might to free the child held within her womb…

It was a tiny foot.

The old woman crouched in front of Sindella spoke something in their native tongue to the younger girl while John looked at them, his panic mounting. The young girl gritted her teeth and wiped her brow, preparing for the worst.

“What did she just say?!”

“She says the baby is backwards… Breeched… And that if we wish to save the child, it must be born quickly… Your wife needs to _push_.”

As the second foot appeared, it was as though Sindella understood, screaming in agony as she continually pushed the baby out of her womb feet-first, alternating between screams of pain and breathless gasps of sheer exhaustion.

When a tiny waist poked through, John saw it was a girl and let his wife know.

As dawn broke, Giovanni Zatara breathed a profound sigh of relief as he heard his daughter crying for the very first time, sucking in her first tiny breaths of cold mountain air before being placed on her mother’s chest…

Merciful Saints, she was alive! His daughter was alive and healthy! What an amazing performance of courage and strength his wife had just given!

But as the little miracle was placed on his wife’s breast, he saw she was so pale… Her eyes were sunken… She weakly held their daughter and whispered one word he didn’t understand before her head tilted to the side, never to rise again…

“ _Za… tan… na_.”

Sindella Zatara was dead.

In this strange country, his wife had sacrificed her life, giving all that she had so that their daughter could live and had left him.

With wet tears in his eyes and wild emotions threatening to tear open his chest and fly out into the cold world, Giovanni Zatara threw open the tent’s flap and stepped outside into the dawn, his hands clutching his dark hair in unbearable sorrow...

And suddenly came face-to-face with _him_.

The solitary figure of Ra’s al Ghul stood watching, as though he’d been waiting just outside the entire time. His hard face and sharp eyes were bereft of all emotion.

“I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Zatara.”

“How… How could you know _that_?”

“Your wife is of the species Homo Magi… As am I… Our people feel the passing of one another, the darkening of our collective light… There are so few of us left now.”

“I see… Trust me, I’m feeling it too… I’m sorry Mr. al Ghul, but I must make preparations to leave this godforsaken place… I won’t bury Sindella here.”

“Then shall you bury your newborn daughter beside her?”

An indignant John Zatara looked at the man in shock, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

“What the Hell do you mean by _that_?!”

“Only that it is a four-day journey to the city below… With no mother’s milk to give to her, how will your daughter survive the harsh trek?”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“Mr. Zatara, you have been left in a very precarious situation to which I may be able to offer some assistance… Please hear out my proposition… Let me safeguard your newborn daughter and I shall grant you the Books of Magic for seven years… Long enough for you to become the pre-eminent magician of your age… You will become a _true_ sorcerer… And I will raise your child as though she were my own, though she will never call me ‘Father’…

“One of my retainer’s wives has just birthed a child only a week ago… She would make an excellent wet nurse for your own daughter… As a descendant of the Homo Magi, I give you my word that I will raise your child to become a powerful sorceress… I am an incredibly powerful man Sir, wealthy beyond your wildest imagination… She will lack for nothing, I promise you…

“You see… I _do_ understand your loss… Only too acutely… My own wife and children were murdered long ago… I have no heirs… Please allow me to care for her so that she may live on and I may pass along my extensive knowledge to another of my kind.”

For Giovanni Zatara, in a secret city high in the Himalayan mountains, it was as though the entire world had become frozen in a surreal moment of fate… What this stranger had proposed was appalling… And yet… How would he care for his newborn daughter?... Even if he made it down the mountainside and somehow back to the States with her, without Sindella by his side, he’d be back to working street corners again, hustling rubes for pocket change within a month.

And then there were the seven sacred tomes of magic… With those, he could become a _real_ magician… Giovanni Zatara could actually be someone… Not just an out-of-work deadbeat magician with a daughter to support, but an actual somebody.

Sure, it was a tough pill to swallow… But maybe this was for the best.

“You promise to take care of her like she was your own daughter?”

“I do.”

“Her name is _Zatanna_ … Zatanna Zatara… That’s what Sindella named her… And you have to let her know how much her mother loved her… She wanted nothing more than to make sure she was born… Look, I’ve got a trunk with her things in the tent… Zatanna has to have them.”

“Of course, Mr. Zatara… She’ll know who her parents were and that they cared for her… I have no desire to replace either of you… Only to raise Zatanna up to her full potential… To me, she represents the hope of my kind.”

“Alright, Mr. al Ghul… You’ve got me over a barrel and you know it… I hope Sindella can find it in her heart to eventually forgive me… But God help me, it’s a deal.”

Ra’s al Ghul bowed.

“I’m sure she would only want what’s best for you both, Mr. Zatara… I will send my retainer to drop off the Books of Magic and then collect the child… A word of advice though… You may wish to leave this city quickly... They have a very low opinion of me.”

“I’ve already got my guides packing up… For the sake of her mother, please look after her… Give her the better life I couldn’t.”

The green-cloaked stranger nodded.

“Of course… Seven years from this day, my man will call upon you to collect my books... Until that day, study them well… Farewell, Mr. Zatara.”

Giovanni Zatara never saw Ra’s al Ghul again.

But true to his word, the old sorcerer did supply him with the Books of Magic and John eventually cracked their mysteries to become a powerful magician, battling the forces of evil in his home country for the rest of his life, attempting to atone for what he had been forced to do on that dark morning.

He never saw his daughter again.

For his own part, Ra’s al Ghul also kept his word. He raised Zatanna Zatara to become a powerful sorceress, preparing her for the ‘Age of Magic’ when man’s world of science would come crumbling down around him and sorcery would once again rule the cosmos.

As she grew stronger, so too did her beauty, yet she never knew the touch of a man. Such things were forbidden to her by her ancient Master who watched her closely. The innocent Zatanna believed his intentions were to keep her pure, but the truth was that Ra’s al Ghul had always intended Zatanna for himself, for that time when the Age of Magic was finally upon them.

This glorious new age would usher in a simpler world ruled by Homo Magi… A new Eden to be inherited by his children… And the old sorcerer intended the beautiful Zatanna to become the first of his many virgin brides… His marriage to this child born at the first light of dawn in Nanda Parbat would be a grand celebration to coronate his final victory over mankind and mark the dawning of his own new age.

An age where he ruled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very lovely Zatanna Zatara will be appearing in this story very shortly and I wanted to give her a back-story. Having been raised by Ra’s al Ghul from birth, she’s not really an evil person. She’s simply been isolated from the world and grown up within the League of Assassins, educated in the ideals of a madman.
> 
> I also wanted to give Wonder Woman a little back-story in a roundabout way. Believe it or not, the Amazonomachy is an actual part of Greek mythology where ancient Athens went to war with the Amazons. 
> 
> It didn’t end well for the Amazons.
> 
> **Next Chapter** : We’ll finally learn what happened to Lady Shiva before she reappeared broken and bloody at the Batcave in a chapter entitled “Hell and Back”…


	44. Hell and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place just before Lady Shiva used her shadow magic to visit the Batcave and had that scrap with Wonder Woman way back in Chapter 41.

**Chapter 44  
Hell and Back**

 

Malcolm Merlyn had always believed he’d been a patient man.

As the greatest archer-assassin of his generation, he _had_ to be. Archery was as much about the prey as it was the predator, a lethal study of habits for that one perfect shot. You had to know your target’s environment, their routine, their schedule, and where they felt safest. Then, and _only_ then, in that one brief instance, could you loose your draw string in that beautiful, whispered twang of silent death.

Yes, he was a patient man…

But Malcolm Merlyn wasn’t a fucking baby-sitter.

Having now spent an hour and forty-five minutes in the office of a dead lawyer with a tied-up and gagged Lois Lane, this gig had soon lost its appeal. Especially when Lady Shiva had ordered him not to lay a finger on their bound captive’s sexy little body. Setting off the steel balls of the Newton’s cradle toy on Shapiro’s desk while listening to its continual ‘ _tick, tick, tick, tick_ ’ sound was now like a countdown to his own imminent insanity.

Even Miss Lane’s muffled outbursts were beginning to sound more like boring whines than the stifled threats which had turned him on from earlier. Poor girl, he might just have to liven her up a little to help pass the time. Shiva had left him with strict orders not to harm the captive, but Malcolm was growing more and more restless with each ‘ _tick, tick, tick, tick_ ’…

Besides, he wasn’t _really_ going to harm her.

Over the past hour and a half, he’d given the matter a lot of thought… Something was definitely wrong here… Selina Kyle was making some kind of final play and managed to somehow drag her mother into it.

And if Lady Shiva _had_ decided to defy Ra’s al Ghul in order to protect her adopted daughter with the massive tits, Merlyn had the feeling that neither of them were going to be around for much longer... Hell, Selina Kyle was living on borrowed time as it was. If that stupid cunt actually _had_ put the hit on Lex Luthor without the Master’s executive order like she’d said she had, her sexy round ass belonged to a dead woman walking.

But then again, so was his if he didn’t get his hands on Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance in the next four hours. They were the last two victims left on his own contract and failure for assassins with the League wasn’t exactly an option.

Lady Shiva or not, he needed to leave.

“Fucking shadow witch.”

Lois Lane gave a loud muffled sound through her gag as though she agreed with him.

“What’s that, perky-tits? You agree with me?... Well thanks sweetheart, I appreciate it… How about I loosen those ropes?”

If he _was_ being forced to baby-sit this little brunette with the long legs and nice tits, he might as well have a little fun. He’d been playing with those steel balls on the desk for the past hour... It was only fair to give Miss Lane the chance to play with his balls as well. Actually, she’d look pretty good with his nutsack resting on her chin with the rest of his cock stuffed down her whiny throat.

How’s _that_ for a gag, darlin’?

Yes, Shiva had told him to keep his hands off of her, but it was likely that Shiva was dead by now. The Master had a way about finding out who had betrayed him and then making sure it never happened again…

A really fucking terrifying way.

So yeah, she was probably dead by now, right?

Malcolm Merlyn stood behind the chair which Lois had been deposited into and then gently massaged her shoulders while her slender wrists remained tied behind her back. Through her gag, there was a panicked ‘ _MMMPPHH_!’ from the struggling reporter as she squirmed violently beneath his massaging hands.

“Relax, Miss Lane… I’m not going to hurt you… You just need to loosen up a little… I know being tied up for this long makes your muscles all knotted and stiff… You must be in agony… Would you like to stand up?”

After a tense moment, Lois quietly nodded her head up-and-down.

“Here, I’ll give you a hand.”

Malcolm guided her upwards and then placed himself behind her, suddenly reaching around with his strong hands to cup her perky breasts through the silk fabric of her white shirt through muffled protests.

“Goddamn, I was right!… Those _are_ perky!… You’re not as busty as some women like old Cat-tits, but they’re still a nice handful… I bet your nipples are like little sparkplugs too, aren’t they?... Are they popping yet, sweetheart?”

Malcolm rubbed his thumbs roughly across her nipples as Lois squirmed to free herself from his tight grasp like a thrashing animal.

“There’s no need to be unfriendly, gorgeous… I figure you and me could play a nice game of ‘Naughty Secretary’ before I have to blow this popsicle stand… Maybe untie those ropes around your ankles so you can spread those long beautiful legs against that desk over there… Help us _both_ loosen up a little… We can do it nice or we can do it rough…

“I’ll be honest with you… I don’t think Shiva or her little cat-bitch are _ever_ coming back… Which means that me and you, we can have ourselves a little fun before I have to take care of some unfinished business… And that sexy ass of yours rubbing against my crotch is giving me a _massive_ hard-on, sweet-cheeks... You need to take some responsibility for your actions… You’ve been a _bad_ little secretary…”

“ _Meryln_ …”

That weak, scratchy whisper coming from the shadows in the corner of the office made Malcolm Merlyn freeze. Any passion between his legs instantly disappeared as he quickly pushed Lois back into the chair.

He recognized that voice…

“Lady Shiva… My apologies… I was simply having a little fun to relieve the boredom... I had no intention of actually untying her.”

“ _Come_ … _here_ …”

For a terrifying moment, he couldn’t move.

Something deep inside him told him to run, to get out of this office as fast as his legs could carry him. And he should have... But the fear of his old master was still too strong in him. She had trained him as a fledgling assassin to die before he would ever defy her.

“Yes, my Lady.”

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was surprised to find she was barely alive. There wasn’t a single square inch of Shiva’s skin that wasn’t covered in blood, a thousand cuts spread across her broken body, her clothes torn and ragged. How as she even alive?!

“My Lady, what happened?!”

“ _Come_ …”

As Malcolm knelt down beside her, her bloodied arm suddenly shot out like a cobra and clamped onto his wrist, an icy chill clutching his heart. Struggle as he might, he couldn’t break that powerful grip and she was draining his life force.

“ _Malcolm_ … _I’m sorry… But this is… a mercy_.”

It _was_ a mercy.

After what Lady Shiva had seen of the fate which awaited the League assassins, it was better to end him this way. Better to die free than live on as a slave. Long ago, there had been a time when he’d been like a son to her, an apt pupil with a penchant for deadly miracles. She wasn’t about to let him become another revenant for the redheaded witch.

As Malcolm Merlyn slowly transformed into a grey-skinned husk, Shiva leaned forward and kissed his forehead, smeared blood instead of lipstick. It had been quite some time since she had engaged in this form of necromancy, but she needed to do this for Selina’s sake. Her age-old soul was forever tainted by its shadow, she had no delusions about that, but she had just crossed into Hell and back for her daughter.

What had once been a man was now only a pile of lifeless dust.

“Happy hunting, Merlyn… Wherever you may find yourself… Be free and strong.”

With a deep sigh, Shiva cursed herself once again as she remembered the opportunity she had let slip between her deadly fingers last evening. She had had her kama pressed against the throat of that pale witch and had settled on only removing the scarlet hair from between her whorish legs…

Why in Hell’s name had she allowed Pamela Isley to live?

The vile temptress had twisted their Master around her soft finger and destroyed the League. Ra’s al Ghul was now no more than her willing puppet, blinded with lust for the bitch. Lady Shiva could scarcely believe that her father could be so easily controlled, but somehow Pamela Isley had done it.

She had seduced the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

But what Shiva had witnessed in the abandoned mountainside compound of Felix Faust on the outskirts of Gotham had left her chilled to the marrow. Pamela Isley hadn’t just been controlling him, they’d been building an army of the Dead…

But not just _any_ Dead.

She had been resurrecting the victims of the Contract.

Even with just a quick glance, Lady Shiva had looked in despair upon the submerged bodies of villains like Bane, Giganta, Mister Freeze, the Cheetah, Doctor Light, Gorilla Grodd and hundreds of others immersed in her vats of green liquid derived from the Lazarus Pit like some bubbling chamber of horrors…

Even the recent arrivals of the three bodies she herself had dispensed of last night had been prominently on display… The Clown, that blonde psychiatrist and even Selina’s pathetic father, Edward Nigma… Each of them had already been fitted with a mechanical heart which would pump the mixture of synthesized Lazarus Pit ooze and the witch’s own potion through their dead arteries so the these depraved souls would live again and obey only one master…

Pamela Isley.

But worst of all had been that her own father had been rewarding their loyal assassins with the same fate. Dozens of the League members Shiva had personally trained were now floating in the same vats of synthesized Lazarus Pit fluid, awaiting to serve their new Mistress in death.

Lost in the horror of her unexpected find, the all-seeing Ra’s al Ghul had soon discovered a spy in the shadows of Faust’s compound. As her enraged father used his magic to pin Lady Shiva against the walls where no shadows dwelled, she had begged him to free himself from Isley’s seductive spell, to reclaim his own powerful will.

She would never forget his words...

“My wayward daughter… This has _always_ been my will… To send you _all_ to Hell!”

And then he’d literally sent her to Hell with a satisfied smile.

Her lungs had burned with the fire of the burning lake and Eurynomos himself had tasted of her scorched flesh, but her kama had soon proven to be sharper than the demon’s thousand hungry teeth. It hadn’t been easy to find her way back to the world, but she finally had surfaced here with just enough strength left to steal the life of Malcolm Merlyn...

Kill or be killed.

She would never wish to see any of them in one of Isley’s vats of green bubbling liquid… The bitter truth was that upon completion of their portion of the Contract, Ra’s al Ghul was rewarding his loyal assassins with their own death and handing them over to his mistress to begin a new eternal life as her grovelling slave.

The League of Assassins was no more. There was only the Dead and a precious little time left for all of them. When she had to die, it would be with her daughter by her side and only after she had removed the redheaded whore’s smiling head from her pale shoulders and presented it to her father.

“Come along, Miss Lane… The End Times are upon us and you should make peace with your gods… Let us see if I can exchange you for my daughter… I wish to see her one last time before they are upon us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter:** Entitled “The Final Battle”, Chapter 44 will introduce the ten villains who will be battling our heroes in an earth-shattering struggle with the very fate of humanity hanging in the balance... And then the real fun begins!


	45. The Final Battle

**Chapter 45  
The Final Battle**

 

Selina Kyle gunned the large engine of the Mercedes 450 SLC along a familiar country road as the guttural roar emanating from under its wide hood made her just a little wet between the legs. She liked her cars how she liked her men; fast, powerful, and with responsive handling. The luxury sedan had safely taken the fugitive from Metropolis to Gotham in good time, but she’d lost thirty minutes picking up a few supplies along the way...

The kind of supplies that ended lives.

She wasn’t sure if she would need the fifty-calibre sniper rifer, but it couldn’t hurt. The assassin _was_ sure that the pair of semi-automatic Colt 45’s at her hips and the extra magazines would come in handy. Couldn’t go to this little gathering without her two best party favours, now could she? She knew most League assassins were shit against guns as well, relying on stealth and traditional weapons instead of bullets...

Idiots.

She’d never had that particular problem… Selina Kyle _loved_ guns. The grenades would probably prove useful as well. And the Bowie knife was always handy in a pinch. She’d considered taking the whip for old times sake, but with Ra’s al Ghul involved she couldn’t afford to play around.

The former Catwoman only wished her right shoulder didn’t hurt like a mother fucker right now. That stupid bitch Lois Lane had almost taken her head off with that damned cannon back at Luthor’s office and Gotham’s Principal Assassin hadn’t even bothered to retaliate...

Honestly, she’d been keeping the crazy woman alive so that Ra’s al Ghul would simply try and kill her when they presented him the addendum. This would cause a protective Clark to go ballistic and take action against the League’s leader, at least long enough for her to get a decent shot in and finish off the old bastard...

No, it hadn’t been one of her best plans and it was falling apart faster than a house of cards in a hurricane, but after Batman had lost his edge, she didn’t have much of a choice. Superman would be her best chance to distract the immortal sorcerer. The hard part had been bringing the two men together, but the con job which Luthor had pulled on Lois had seemed like the perfect way to accomplish that. Seriously, what kind of idiot would _ever_ trust that bald megalomaniac.

So yes, the bad Selina Kyle _was_ putting dear little Lois Lane in jeopardy… But Lois was the silly cunt who’d gotten herself involved with Luthor in the first place… And then shot her… It was a shame she had to leave the Daily Planet reporter back in Metropolis.

Besides, from what she’d seen of Lois so far, Clark would have been better kicking her shapely ass to the curb a long time ago. What had that dumb bitch been thinking?! If Selina hadn’t arrived at Lex’s penthouse office when she did, Superman would most likely have been dead by now…

She cringed as she imagined the Hell the Man of Steel must have gone through at the hands of Luthor ( _and_ Lois) for the past week… How did a man recover from that kind of abuse?

And why did she secretly want Clark to break it off with Lois so that he could turn to _her_ to heal his broken heart?

Quit it, Selina… Focus on the task at hand and stay sharp… Superman might have one chance to stop Ra’s - _if_ you’re lucky… And then it’s up to you… Even after all the awful crap he’s been through with Luthor, that big blue boy scout likely _still_ won’t finish off Ra’s…

At least her mother had woken up to the fact that their Master might be in league with Satan _herself_ … It had almost cost Selina her life, but she’d managed to tie Isley to the League _and_ to Luthor… And perhaps even to Ra’s al Ghul himself.

That was a frightening (and disgusting) thought… Isley might be the one pulling the strings to this whole sordid affair and using Ra’s al Ghul as her puppet.

Still, one thing bothered her though… If Ra’s _had_ been planning his masterstroke, why had he bothered with Pamela Isley’s Need scheme over this past year? Why bother to seduce and steal millions from wealthy old men when you just planned on killing everyone anyways?

Why did they need the money?

Did they need to make the League’s purchase of LexCorp look legitimate? Or was LexCorp building a massive weapon of destruction for Ra’s al Ghul and the additional funds were required to fund it? Isley must have soaked the horny old coots of Gotham for millions, but _why_?...

Perhaps she was just a slut with a taste for older men.

Selina coughed with laughter as she pulled into the secret entrance to the Bat Cave. Her lungs were still burning with the remains of the infection the redheaded bitch had given her and she still needed to pay that lying whore back. Selina should probably get another dose of that concoction Bruce had cooked up for her in the lab…

Later.

For now, the handful of aspirin would have to suffice. Applying the iodine and then Crazy Glue to her right shoulder at the storage locker hadn’t been much fun, but it was better than getting an infection. Although watching the way the iodine had bubbled meant it might have already been too late.

Christ, she was falling apart…

But none of this crap would matter in another four hours because she’d likely be dead by then. They were going against the greatest killers in existence and a man who could bend reality to his will... But at least her mother _probably_ wouldn’t kill her now. Selina didn’t mind killing other assassins, but she would never raise a hand against Lady Shiva.

She might never had said it, but she actually did love her adopted mother. Shiva was as scary as Hell and the pair of women had a strange relationship, but the shadow-witch had done all she could to protect Selina over the years despite her curse and also raised her to take care of herself.

Driving into the Cave, she needed to get her mind on the task at hand. She’d arranged this little soiree and now it was time for the hostess to prepare for her expected guests. Selina just hoped Bruce and Dick were ready for fight. The entire League of Assassins was about to show up at their doorstep and things were about to get real. Those two men needed to pull their collective heads out of one another’s asses and get down to business.

Parking the black Mercedes behind the Batmobile and stepping out, Selina was surprised to find Bruce, Dick, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Lois Lane all staring back at her…

As well as her mother.

“Selina!”

Somehow, Lady Shiva looked in even worse shape than she was as her mother scooped up her adopted daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. God she was strong!…

“If we make our stand, daughter… You must realize there is no hope for us.”

Selina stared at her incredulously as she got her breath back. Did her mother actually look… afraid?!

“What are you talking about? What happened to you?”

Shiva looked down at the floor and wet her lips.

“Our Master has fallen under the spell of the redheaded witch… She carries his child… If only I had run my kama through her pale throat instead of just the hairs between her legs… But I was been blinded by my duty, daughter… Pamela Isley will use the League of Assassins to end all human life on this world… There is no hope for us now.”

“Mother… We have some of the most powerful beings on the planet standing behind you… We _have_ to fight Ra’s al Ghul... What did he do to you?”

She felt her mother shiver.

“He… sent me to Hell… The countless teeth of Eurynomos have dined upon my living flesh… With my final ounce of strength, I was able to escape back to this world… But I have seen what he plans to unleash upon us and we can not stand against it and live.”

“What? What is he planning?”

She noticed that _everyone_ was listening now.

“Every villain the League has killed over these past five years… She has resurrected them, my daughter… Lex Luthor devised a way to synthesize the brackish waters of the Lazarus Pit and then used it to replace their cold blood… And he designed a mechanical heart to pump it through their dead arteries to give them life…

“And not only the villains but also the assassins who killed them… Our own League has been converted into an army of the Dead under the control of that seductive witch...

“Pamela Isley has used her poisons to ignite the passions of the villains and to bend them to her destructive will… With my own eyes I saw Bane, Doctor Light, Giganta, Mister Freeze, the Mirror Master, the Silver Banshee and hundreds of others in her emerald resurrection tanks…

“Even your vile father whom I killed last night was there.”

Selina gasped as the enormity of that revelation struck her. How many supervillains had they killed over these past five years?...

Hundreds.

In Gotham alone, she had ended the lives of forty-three psychopathic murderers. How many had Malcolm Merlyn killed in Star City? How many had Cheshire killed in Jump City? And how many had that cold-hearted bastard David Cain laid to rest in Central City after Felix Faust had sent the Flash to an alternate reality?

Her mother wasn’t kidding… This was terrifying beyond words.

Selina’s attention was drawn to a green Martian carrying the Lord of Atlantis as they flew in from behind her and landed. Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter had now joined the fight. Now if only they had a thousand more like them…

The Princess of the Amazons strode towards the newest arrivals and then surprised Selina by placing her hand on her mother’s shoulder...

Normally people lost their hands that way.

“If it is as you say Lady Shiva, perhaps we need to strike first… Gather your courage and aid us so that we may save this world together… Let us take this fight to Ra’s al Ghul and his Legion of the Dead to stop him before they rise against us.”

As Lady Shiva paused, unsure of how to answer the Amazon’s request, Aquaman smiled at Wonder Woman and then cast a quizzical eye at both Selina Kyle and her bloodied mother.

“Sounds like we’re in for a fight, Diana…I recognize Catwoman, but who’s this other poor woman?”

“This is Lady Shiva, Arthur… She…”

Wonder Woman was interrupted by a deafening crack of thunder suddenly bursting through the Batcave as the air became flooded in shimmering lights, electricity seemingly flowing through them as ten thousand bats suddenly awoke and rustled above.

A magical portal crackling with arcane energy had opened on the far wall with Ra’s al Ghul himself now stepping through. His harsh green eyes fell upon the heroes as energy swirled through the air, bursting from his wooden staff and engulfing them within some strange spell which instantly froze them in place.

Selina felt her eyes harden as Pamela Isley also stepped from the portal to his side, dressed in a green miniskirt that was far too revealing with a white blouse fastened with a single button, grinning like the whore she was.

Fuck, if only Selina could’ve moved her arms, she could make this shot…

The piercing gaze of the last sorcerer of the Maghreb fell upon Lady Shiva.

“Ah, my wayward daughter… What a surprise… When I send someone to the afterlife, I expect them to have the decency to stay there… You may apologize to me by ending the lives of all these fools…”

To Selina, it seemed as though Superman had instantly appeared in front of Ra’s al Ghul, suspended and unmoving in midair with his fist only mere inches away from the face of the now concentrating sorcerer. With the Man of Steel’s incredible speed, he must have launched an attack upon the magical leader of the League of Assassins only to be stopped at the last possible instant.

Ra’s al Ghul smiled.

“Or not... Either way, I’ll kill you all… Or perhaps we should take this unique opportunity to conduct a field test, dearest Hebia... After all, we are invited guests, are we not?”

The former Catwoman felt her stomach lurch as Pamela Isley smiled and nodded… So _that_ was how the bitch had snagged him… ‘Hebia’ had been the name of the first wife of Ra’s al Ghul and the mother of Lady Shiva… If Isley had somehow convinced the old man that she was Hebia reincarnated, she could have worked Ra’s al Ghul under her thumb.

If Selina could just lift her arm and draw a bead on that poisonous bitch, she’d blow that smile off her face. With the hallow-points, she’d probably blow Isley’s entire face off.

The former League assassin then watched in horror as another shapely figure stepped through the magical portal… Even without the signature magician’s outfit, she would’ve recognized those huge tits anywhere…

Zatanna Zatara had been the prized pupil of Ra’s al Ghul, poisoned by the lies and brainwashing of the League since she’d been a child... But she was also Selina’s best friend. Like herself, the girl had been traded to the League of Assassins by her father Giovanni - but this time for magical knowledge instead of a dip in the Lazarus Pit.

In a way, their paths had been similar with Selina being raised by Lady Shiva and Zatanna having been raised by Ra’s al Ghul. They could have been step-sisters. One was an assassin, one was a sorcerer.

She knew Zatanna wouldn’t have been resurrected. The woman in the fishnet stockings and tuxedo was obviously being summoned for additional magical support in this battle. Ra’s had only been holding Superman in place for less than a minute but already it was obvious that this high level of sorcery was consuming his energies.

And then there was Wonder Woman to consider…

The Amazon warrior had already forced her way closer to Ra’s, fighting against the magical energies which couldn’t hold this powerful Amazon back. As the immortal Champion of the Amazons, Ra’s would have his hands full with this hero as well.

“POTS!”

Zatanna yelled the backwards spell at the Amazon while Wonder Woman seemed to freeze in place. Selina had always been amused that the curvy magician had to say her spells _backwards_ \- but as silly as that was, it didn’t make the results any less formidable.

Zatanna Zatara was no joke.

Next through the portal was a man dressed in a three-piece suit that Selina only recognized from photos and by reputation…

Maxwell Lord.

She remembered the businessman-turned-politician had been tasked with running an International Justice League but had been secretly attempting to manipulate them with his mind control powers. Selina had no doubts that the man had likely been an operative of the League of Assassins the entire time.

She’d heard Wonder Woman had snapped his neck like a twig when the deception had been uncovered - but obvious Ra’s and the redheaded witch had brought him back for his unique talents. She’d shoot him through the head if she got the chance.

Next through was a nearly seven-foot-tall redheaded giantess dressed in a leopard-skin bikini and wrap-around skirt. While her size and physique was impressive enough with those thick arms and defined abdominals, Selina knew this woman could get _much_ more dangerous…

This was Giganta, the woman who could grow as tall as a skyscraper.

And if she got _that_ big, even the grenades hanging from her belt would seem like nothing more than a child’s firecrackers to her.

Selina recognized the next undead guest as well, a biological experiment the League of Assassins had attempted gone _horribly_ wrong. She watched as the masked muscle-bound figure of Bane stepped through the magical gate, various tubes shunting the steroid Venom through his powerful body.

After the League’s initial experiments to create the perfect killer, Bane had burst his heart in a fit of rage, instantly killing himself from the muscle-building madness coursing through that powerful body. At full power, he could crush a man’s head like a grapefruit - but that same strength had also overwhelmed his heart.

Apparently, the League wasn’t finished with him yet either.

The insane laughter now peeling through the portal sent shivers down _all_ of their spines as it echoed across the walls of the Batcave as the chalky white face of the Joker suddenly poked through…

“SURPRISE!!!”

More laughter ensued from the Clown as he cart-wheeled through the portal and raised his arms victoriously in the air, somehow smiling even wider when his mad eyes fixed on both Batman and Richard Grayson.

“Heh… Heh… Heh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!... _Ooohhh_ … Laughed a little too hard there… I’ve got this sudden pain in my neck... Last time I ever try _that_ chiropractor!”

Behind him, a woman wearing a skin-tight red-and-black outfit with white face paint and a domino mask stepped through the portal, carrying an aluminium baseball bat over her slender shoulder.

“Surprise, kids! I’m _baaaaacccckkkk_!”

Selina didn’t recognize this woman, but she was obviously the perky little sidekick of the evil clown. As the former League assassin suddenly noticed the distinctive scar of her mother’s handiwork across the blonde’s delicate throat, she assumed this must have been the misguided psychiatrist who’d been seduced by the Joker and dispatched by Lady Shiva.

But if this silly lovesick bitch was only planning on bringing a bat to a gunfight, she wouldn’t be around long. No, the true threats here were Ra’s, Zatanna and Maxwell Lord.

Selina would need to take out those two men as soon as she could move again… And then hopefully reason with Za-za… She honestly didn’t think she could pull the trigger on Zatanna.

“Riddle me this! Who has a cat for a daughter, a bat for a foe, and a robin for a bit of fun?... The answer… ME!!!”

With that riddle, Selina’s blood froze in her veins.

No… It _couldn’t_ be… Not him… Not her father…

But the well clad figure of the Riddler _did_ step through the portal, dressed in a green-and-purple three-piece suit with the same signature scar across his knobbly throat… Selina grit her teeth as she watched Edward Nigma strut forward and then silently cursed…

Her mother had been too kind when she had finished him… His own daughter would have dumped his skinny ass into the shark tank at the Gotham Aquarium bound with a pair of handcuffs, ankle weights, and a knife in his back to wet the sharks’ appetite…

She would have liked to see the old prick come back from _that_ one.

Selina’s attention was diverted away when a muscular green figure suddenly appeared before Ra’s al Ghul and levelled the evil sorcerer with a powerful right hook, sending the old man careening across the floor...

J’onn!

Her joy was short-lived when she realized the blow hadn’t killed him… But the punch from the Martian Manhunter _had_ been enough to briefly interrupt Ra’s al Ghul’s concentration and close the portal... That was something at least.

Using all of his considerable will, the sorcerer had somehow managed to prevent Superman from freeing himself, but it seemed like the strange hold he had over the rest of them had finally been broken.

Selina could move again!…

And that was all she needed. It was a considerable distance, but taking two steps to the left allowed her to get a clear shot at the bearded old goat. With Ra’s al Ghul alive, their chances of survival here were negligible.

But with him dead, those odds improved significantly.

Quietly raising one of her Colt 45’s, grimacing in agony at the tripwire shockwaves her argumentative right shoulder was sending down her arm, Selina steadied herself for a _very_ difficult shot and made herself steady…

_Get your breathing under control, girl… You’re not going to get another chance like this… Focus…_

With a gentle squeeze of the trigger, Selina Kyle sent a slug streaking across the Batcave directly towards the head of Ra’s al Ghul as her shoulder erupted in an explosion of riotous protest…

Still, she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to see the hallow-point slug mushroom just in _front_ of its target as though it had hit an invisible wall… An invisible wall which suddenly took on the shape of a strange, naked, hairless green woman who curiously picked the lead shroud from off her side and then tossed it to the floor…

She looked like J’onn J’onzz except feminine... But how could that be?... J’onn was the last of his kind… The last Martian… Whatever she was, she’d blocked Selina’s shot.

Rising back to his feet, Ra’s al Ghul scoffed at his newest arrival before sending an evil glare Selina’s way.

“Ah… D’Kay D’Razz… How nice of you to _finally_ make an appearance.”

The green Martian woman ignored him as her creepy red eyes fixated on the Martian Manhunter, stopping the hero in his proverbial tracks with an intense otherworldly gaze. It appeared to Selina as though this mysterious alien was here for one reason and one reason only…

J’onn J’onzz.

With the portal now closed, the battle lines had been drawn. Now standing upright and content with these odds, the diabolical Ra’s al Ghul slammed the tip of his staff into the hard floor and then peered out at all of them in a wave of malice as he grinned like a mad heretic to pronounce their approaching doom…

“ _For my sword shall be bathed in heaven: behold, it shall come down upon Edom, and upon the people of my curse, to judgment..._

“ _They shall call the nobles thereof to the kingdom, but none shall be there, and all her princes shall be nothing. And thorns shall come up in her palaces, nettles and brambles in the fortresses thereof: and it shall be an habitation of dragons, and a court for owls_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That final quote of Ra’s is from the book of Isaiah, Chapter 34 by the way.
> 
> My hat’s off to Mr. Scott Snyder for knowing his Biblical references when he created ‘The Court of Owls’ for DC in Batman comics. For my own story, I particularly liked: “ _They shall call the nobles thereof to the kingdom, but none shall be there, and all her princes shall be nothing_...” as it referenced the League’s elimination of America’s superheroes to bring about the end of the world.
> 
> And so here we are… The Big Finale! I wanted to get this party started so I threw a lot of information your way rather quickly.
> 
> On one side we have: Ra’s al Ghul, Pamela Isley, Zatanna Zatara, Maxwell Lord, Giganta, Bane, the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Riddler and finally the female Martian D’Kay D’Razz… Don’t feel bad if you don’t recognize that name. She’s not a character even most devout comic book fans would recognize. I’ll explore her back-story in detail once we get there.
> 
> For the good guys, we have: Batman, Dick Grayson, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Martian Manhunter, Selina Kyle, and her mother Lady Shiva... 
> 
> Oh yes, and poor Lois Lane is caught up in all of this as well. 
> 
> Ten heroes versus ten villains.
> 
> These next chapters will be in a “Hero vs. Villain” format; for example “Wonder Woman vs. Giganta” or “Dick Grayson vs. the Joker” to highlight each particular battle as they all happen at the same time… 
> 
> But be _warned_ , dear reader.
> 
> These will be sexually charged fights as the bad guys not only have synthesized Lazarus Pit pumping through their veins, but also Pamela Isley’s Need as well. The pornography is coming back in full force.
> 
> I’m pulling out all the stops here. This is anything goes. Male on male, female on male, female on female, female on male that transforms into male on female… Literally a sexual Battle Royale as these lusty villains confront the heroes and attempt to subjugate them to their sexual will.
> 
> We started with sex, we shall end with sex.
> 
> Some chapters are violent as well. For characters like Dick, it will be a battle against past tragedies as he attempts to finally defeat his white-faced demon and move forward... Selina will be in the fight of her life against the vicious father who murdered her family and then sold her off to the League of Assassins without a second thought to seal her fate as a killer.
> 
> But first, poor Batman will be trying to stop the monstrous Bane. That Venom steroid the muscle-bound wrestler shoots through his body doesn’t just make his biceps huge, you know. It also affects the erectile tissue between his legs, giving him a monster-sized manhood. With that and Isley’s Need pumping through his thick veins, it means our hero is in for a whole lot of trouble…
> 
> **Next Chapter** : Batman vs. Bane.


	46. Batman vs. Bane

**Chapter 46**  
**Batman vs. Bane**  


After the strange holding magic of Ra’s al Ghul finally let him go, Batman immediately snatched a Batarang from his Utility Belt and attempted to get his bearings for a clear shot. With that right hook across the jaw of the old wizard, the invisible J’onn J’onzz had just given Batman the opportunity to further break the sorcerer’s magical hold over Superman and quickly turn the odds in their favour…

But first he needed to make this throw.

As the Caped Crusader loosed the metal Batarang, Bruce watched it fly straight and true until a large masked man who was dressed like a professional wrestler with tubes running into the back of his neck swatted the spinning boomerang out of the air as though it had been a flittering insect, sending the weapon clanging against the floor of the cave before it skidded harmlessly into the wall.

The monster then glared at Bruce through his black-and-white mask before running towards the Batman at a breakneck speed.

So this was to be his opponent. Let’s just see if he’s as tough as he looks.

As the muscle-bound man ran towards the Dark Knight like a runaway freight train, the crafty Batman managed to land a jumping sidekick square across the goon’s jaw as he recklessly ploughed ahead. It was a solid kick, but it did far less damage than he would have hoped, only causing the big man to stop and chuckle while Bruce sent himself flying backwards from the man’s momentum.

The masked wrestler was nothing more than amused as he brushed away the dirt from his jaw.

“You kick like a little cabrona.”

Was his accent Spanish? Whoever this freak was, he was obviously as tough as nails. His neck was as thick as Bruce’s thigh and had held firm when Batman’s boot had slammed across his jaw. As the muscleman simply stood there and flexed, the Caped Crusader got a true appreciation of the size of his masked opponent...

He must have been nearly seven feet tall and well over four hundred pounds without an ounce of fat.

Stay calm. You’ve fought big men before. Everyone has their weak spots. Including you unfortunately… Bruce would have to avoid taking shots to the gut where the cunning and unpredictable Joker had almost run him through only the night before.

So it was best to end this soon.

A hard right aimed at the mountain’s nose was avoided when the towering luchador dropped his forehead at the last second, rendering Bruce’s strike useless against his massive bony forehead. That old bare-knuckled boxing move might have even caused Batman to break his hand, if he didn’t know how to protect his fist.

Instead, it simply bruised his knuckles and sent a stiff jolt of pain through his forearm as it harmlessly thudded into the Neanderthal’s brow.

Alright, so this big goon had some fighting skills as well.

Before Bruce could reach into his Utility Belt, a swift backhand caught him clean across his jaw and damn near snapped his neck. He was literally knocked off his feet and crumpled to his knees before shaking off the wallop.

Alright, besides being freakishly strong, this guy was damned fast as well... _Ouch_ … Even a simple backhanded slap had Bruce seeing stars.

“I am Bane, Señor… I promise that you will scream my name like a little bitch before I am through with you.”

_That’s right, big man… Just keep mouthing off._

Quietly gripping a concealed Batarang and holding it like a knife while the giant made his idle threats, Batman spun around in a flash and jammed its sharpened edge into the inside of the wrestler’s leg before jumping backwards and standing up with his fists raised, ready for action. If he could just take away this Bane’s mobility, Bruce knew he’d be able to pick him apart with all the goodies in his Utility Belt.

Instead, the masked giant only smiled, plucking the bloody Batarang out of his inner thigh as though it had been nothing more than a burr. Bruce watched wide-eyed as the beast called Bane bent the metal weapon into a U-shape between his thick palms, discarding the Batarang like some meaningless trinket.

“You attack me with toys, Señor… But I assure you… Playtime is over… Behold the _true_ power of Bane.”

Before he could go back on the offensive, Bruce watched as large man pushed a button on his belt while glowing green liquid suddenly bubbled and flowed through the thick tubes spread out over his large body. At first, Bruce thought this must have been the Lazarus Pit formula which he might use to heal himself, but then he watched as Bane started to grow to impossible proportions which no human should’ve ever been capable of attaining…

Bane’s massive biceps became the size of Bruce’s chest while veins as thick as Bruce’s wrists criss-crossed his gigantic muscle-laden body beneath straining flesh. The villain’s entire body seemed to shake with raw power as he swelled to an inhuman size.

If Bane had been over four hundred pounds of pure muscle before, he was easily eight hundred pounds now, easily larger than any gorilla in the world …

“The age of the Batman is over!… This is the age of BANE!!!”

In stunned awe, Bruce just managed to avoid a powerful double axe-handle strike which shattered the stone of the cave floor like glass. He then dove out of the way from a grasping hand which must have been as wide as his nightstand table. If this creature ever got a hold of him, he’d crumple Bruce’s body like it was yesterday’s newspaper.

Fishing in his Utility Belt, the Dark Knight grabbed a canister of concentrated tear gas and then ducked under the giant’s outstretched arm, avoiding the wide swing which would have sent him flying through the air like a slingshot had it connected, safely releasing the contents of the concealed gas weapon into the monster’s face.

That mask might afford him some protection, but the tear gas would still make Bane feel like tearing his eyeballs out.

“NNNYYYYUUUUAAAHHH!!!”

As the giant screamed in agony, a grinning Bruce planted a spinning roundhouse directly on the sweet spot on Bane’s square chin, a kick that would have shattered the jaw of a normal man…

Yet didn’t even faze the blinded monster who couldn’t even see that kick coming.

With surprising agility, a blinded Bane snatched Batman’s ankle before he could pull it away and then lifted the Caped Crusader upside-down three feet off the ground as though he were nothing more than a child. With incredible power, the mass of muscle then swung the helpless Batman back down towards the floor like a human sledgehammer with a thundering impact.

Even attempting to absorb the bone-jarring landing as best as he could, Bruce was still left bloody, dazed and confused. He might have broken a rib or two and his head was now filled with flashing cobwebs instead of thoughts…

He felt his Utility Belt being ripped away from his waist like cheap costume jewellery.

Struggling to get back to his feet, the huge right hand slamming across his face caused explosions of bright lights to manifest around the periphery of Bruce’s vision as his consciousness and two teeth were scattered across a painful fog which seemed to be spreading all around him.

He desperately attempted to prevent the darkness from descending until he suddenly wobbled, his knees buckling beneath him. The Caped Crusader’s last thought before he tumbled to the floor was that that must have been the hardest _anyone_ had ever hit him...

Something hot and meaty slapped him across his swollen jaw to bring him back to reality.

Opening his eyes, Bruce thought he must have been having a nightmare when he blearily made out an impossibly large cock being held directly in front of his dazed vision.

Oh dear fuck…

He’d been to breeding stables where thoroughbred horses dragged their prized penises along the grass who might’ve been envious of that thing! It was easily two feet long and as thick as his wrist - even though it wasn’t even fully erect yet.

Its shaft was almost as long as his arm and throbbed with each powerful beat of Bane’s mechanical heart.

Before Bruce fell over, the giant’s strong hand grasped the top of his head while he swung that massive flesh stick across his bruised face once again, slapping the Batman with his monstrous appendage. The arteries coursing through it were easily as thick as his goddamned fingers.

“And now, my little bitch… SUCK THE COCK OF BANE!!!”

Seriously?! Bruce had no idea how he could even fit something like that into his mouth let alone suck it, and he wasn’t even sure if his jaw was in one piece yet… But the incredible pain from the top of his head as Bane dug his thick fingers into his skull made the Caped Crusader gasp in agony…

Until the monster forced his gigantic fleshy appendage into Bruce’s mouth, painfully stretching it as Bruce noticed he was missing two teeth.

As the Caped Crusader gagged on its incredible girth, his hand reached out to try and stop Bane from thrusting that enormous meat further down his throat when his fingers encountered hairy balls the size of apples. The thought suddenly occurred to the choking Bruce that he might be able to strike this vulnerable area and actually hurt the man-beast, but then Bane would most likely crush his skull.

More of the horse-sized cock was eagerly forced into his throat, steadily choking the life out of the Dark Knight.

In desperation and now completely unable to breathe, Bruce made his move. He bit down hard with his teeth before quickly dropping to his back and bringing the heels of his boots hard into Bane’s huge dangling testicles. As the muscle-bound freak roared in agony and doubled over, the Dark Knight scrambled away on his hands and knees towards his discarded Utility Belt while trying to regain his shaky balance.

If he could just get a hold of his tranquilizer cartridges, he might be able to bring this massive freak down…

Batman’s shorts and leggings were suddenly ripped away like cheap plastic, exposing his bare ass to the enraged Bane standing behind him as he shoved Bruce into the floor with a hand that hit him like a sledgehammer, knocking the air out of his lungs.

He was still ten feet away from his Utility Belt.

“I am Bane and I _could_ kill you… But death would only end your agony and silence the shame you bear… Instead, I will simply… BREAK YOU!”

Two incredibly strong hands gripped his hips from behind and almost snapped his pelvis bone in half, literally digging their fingertips into his flesh to hold him in place... Oh God, Oh God, NO!!!… If Bane planned to take him up the ass with that throbbing monstrosity, it wouldn’t just _break_ him…

It would kill him.

Bruce Wayne’s world became an explosion of crimson pain as something the size of a softball bat forced itself past his tight anus, immediately stretching his besieged rectum beyond its breaking point. He’d been able to accommodate Dick’s enormous size before, but _this_ …

This was something on a whole other level. Something no human was ever meant to bear.

He felt the monster’s cock pulsating and throbbing with a steely intensity as Bane slowly forced more of his huge manhood into him, making Bruce squeal in mindless agony as the beast’s powerful hands forced his own hips an inch further backwards, impaling him onto that massive muscled rail of hard flesh.

“Squeal for Bane, my little _puta_... Squeal my name to let all of them know who you truly belong to... SQUEAL THE NAME OF BANE!!!”

He was squealing alright.

Where was Dick?! He needed his young man to save him again… He needed his beautiful boy… Save me from this monster, Dick… Please!!!

Somewhere, Bruce knew Thomas Wayne must be laughing at the bitter irony of how his son was about to die by being fucked in the ass. He could only imagine the ghost of his late homophobic father chastising his dying son while a lake of brimstone burned in the background like a scene from an old movie…

‘ _Live by the sword, die by the sword, faggot_ … _Little bitches like you burn down here, Brucie-boy… I’m gonna watch you ride that monster’s fat cock all the way to Hell and have me a little popcorn while I wait...See ya soon!_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter:** Dick Grayson vs. the Joker


	47. Dick Grayson vs. the Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies (and full credit) to the late Mr. Rodney Dangerfield.  
> I try to give the comedic legend all the respect he deserves…

**Chapter 47**  
**Dick Grayson vs. the Joker**  


As the motionless Richard Grayson watched in horror as the pale face of the Joker emerged from the glowing magical portal of Ra’s al Ghul and then yelled out “SURPRISE!!!” to all of them, his heart must have skipped a beat…

No...

He had watched Bruce snap the Clown’s neck only last night…

This wasn’t possible. It was supposed to be over now…

A thousand nightmares suddenly flooded through Dick’s mind as he remembered what the insane bastard had done to him seven long years ago, those old fears bubbling to the surface after he’d been repeatedly raped by the merciless Joker and forced to give up his life as Robin.

_Stop it... Stop being the victim... You were only a kid back then, now you’re a man. Bruce needs you!_

That’s right… Dick was a cop now and he was Bruce’s lover again. And he would personally end that damned Clown if that’s what it took to protect his partner. The Devil himself may have turned the Joker away from Hell, but Richard was going to personally send his insane pale ass back down there.

He knew Bruce had tortured himself with having to put the Joker down last night to save his life. It was time he returned the favour.

Gotham’s newest superhero also recognized the facial features of the pretty blonde psychiatrist behind him, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. The same woman the Joker had brainwashed during his long stay at Arkham and had turned against the dynamic duo. The same woman Lady Shiva had murdered, the slashing scar still visible across her thin neck through the white face paint she wore.

Dick wondered why had they brought _her_ back? Quinzel hadn’t been a supervillain, only a poor deluded woman who found love in the absolute worst place possible... Whatever, if she wanted to stand against them, Dick was prepared to put her down too.

Both of them would soon be getting one-way tickets back to where they came from… Courtesy of the insurance he’d packed into his duffel bag.

Now able to move once again after the Martian Manhunter had flattened Ra’s al Ghul, Dick quickly grabbed the satchel he’d kept carefully hidden from Bruce, the one containing his .357 Magnum. He knew Bruce _hated_ guns and he knew why, but Dick also knew he would do whatever it took to protect his lover and secure their future together.

Maybe the words of Lady Shiva from a moment ago had unnerved him, but the former Boy Wonder knew the Joker’s reign of terror had to end _now_. The Dead were returning to life and they needed to make their stand…

As Dick levelled the cannon at the approaching pair, the resurrected clown threw his hands up into the air and stopped suddenly with that stupid fucking grin. Always the fucking grin…

“Alright, Sheriff… I admit it… Me and Calamity Jane here rustled those misguided cows… But they’d all been bum steered… I _swear_ it!”

Without as much as a word, Richard Grayson pulled the trigger as his .357 exploded into life.

He couldn’t miss at this range.

The hot slug slammed into the Joker’s gut and blew the Clown’s skinny ass backwards. Landing flat on his back, the downed villain began to clutch his stomach and wiggle around on the floor as though it was some dramatic death scene from a corny movie.

“He got me!... Oh God, he got me… It’s getting’ so dark, Calamity… So dark and so cold… I jus’ wan’ ya ta know…”

The pale-faced woman in the red-and-black Harlequin outfit and softball bat paused and stared down at the fallen Joker, confusion evident upon her face as she down at him with those big blue eyes.

“Wanted me ta know what, Puddin’?”

“Come closer…”

“Yeah?”

“Harley-girl… I jus’ want’d ya ta know… Oh, it’s so dark now… But before I go… Ya gotta… Know that… Ya should… DO SOMETHING WITH THAT DAMNED BAT BEFORE I SHOVE IT ALL THE WAY UP YOUR SILLY ASS, YOU NITWIT!!!... HE JUST SHOT ME FOR CHRIST”S SAKE!!!”

Harley Quinn loosened the fabric around her neck and swallowed nervously as she recovered from the Joker’s tirade before grimacing and charging Dick with her softball bat held at the ready.

As he took aim, he thought they were like a twisted parody of an undead Laurel and Hardy, the pair of them clearly delusional.

The GCPD Officer squeezed his .357’s trigger once more, taking the former Dr. Quinzel straight through the top of her right lung in an explosion of green and crimson ichor…

And then he stared in disbelief as her chest seemed to patch itself back together as she continued towards him, actually sucking air through the smoking hole he’d just put in her.

“Owwie! That hurt!!!”

What the fuck was she made out of?! How was she even standing?!

A wide swing from her aluminium bat knocked the heavy magnum out of Dick’s stunned hand as it twirled across the cave floor like a deadly game of spin the bottle…

Dick shook out the tingling numbness in his right hand and watched in dismay as the Joker began to giggle and raise himself back to his feet before he amusedly poked his long white finger through the new hole in his purple jacket where Richard had put a hole through it.

Harley stood like an obedient puppy and waited for her owner as the Joker strutted towards them.

“Nice shootin’ Tex… But we’re not in Kansas anymore... World’s a-changin’ faster’n you kin reckin, son… Me and Dorothy here… We’ve just been to Oz and followed the yellow brick road… Unfortunately, we had to stew the little dog and use the Scarecrow to start the fire along the way, but hey, when in Rome, right?…

“Anyways, kid… When we finally got to the Wizard, he gave us both new hearts… I asked for a replacement brain for Harley here, but he told me only one upgrade per customer!... Hahahahaha!”

The offended Harley looked at the resurrected Clown Prince of Crime and pouted silently as the Joker held his ribs and cackled with laughter, finally slapping her firm ass playfully.

“Oh c’mon, sweet-cheeks… We both know who the brains of this operation is.”

“ _Yeah_ … Pamela Isley.”

The Joker frowned and grumbled as he vigorously loosened his tie while staring bug-eyed at Dick.

“D’ya see that?... No respect… I’m tellin’ ya, I get no respect… And my psychiatrist, she’s no treat either… Lemme tell ya… My psychiatrist is _so_ dumb…”

The Joker continued to stare at Richard with baited breath and play with his tie for almost an entire minute before he finally whispered under his breath, “ _C’mon kid, y’er killing me here.._. _The line is: How dumb is she?_ ”

“Fine… How dumb is she?”

The wide grin returned.

“My psychiatrist is so dumb that just the other day, she stood on a chair to raise her IQ… My psychiatrist is so dumb that on her application to Arkham Asylum, when it told her to circle either M or F beside the ‘Sex’ question, she asked why she could only get laid on a Monday or Friday...

“And speaking of sex, I wouldn’t say Harley’s a slut… But when they took her Gotham University yearbook photo… It was _horizontal_... When she was born, the Doctor slapped her on the ass and she turned around and told him not to forget to pull the hair.”

The Joker paused while staring expectantly at the silent, angry faces of both Dick and Harley Quinn.

“Damn, tough crowd tonight… Reminds me of the time I went to that happy endings massage parlour over in Chinatown and they told me it was self-service only… No respect…”

As Dick was about to punch the comedian in the nose, the Joker suddenly looked past the pair of them with a look of concern in his eyes to where the massive Bane had forced a half-naked Batman to the ground and was about to rape him.

The insane comedian straightened his tie and suddenly became deadly serious , placing a firm hand on Quinn’s smiling head.

“Harley my sweet, would you be a dear and stop Vlad the Impaler from turning poor Batman into a human shish-kabob with that gargantuan skewer?... I’d really like the Caped Crusader to be in one piece after I’ve finished with the Boy Wonder here… After all, torturing and killing Batman and Robin is _my_ job… And I won’t just sit idly by while these foreigners come in and steal my job… No Sir, it’s just damned unpatriotic.”

Harley Quinn giggled and gave a thumbs up with her free hand.

“Sure thing, Mistah J!”

Dick watched in astonishment as the petite blonde trotted off towards the mountain of muscle about to destroy Batman’s ass, her baseball bat happily slung over her shoulder. He couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck could she do against the monstrous thing which now held Bruce in its powerful grip.

The former Robin eyed his .357 where it had landed fifteen feet away…

As he did, the Joker slapped him hard across the face.

“Come to your senses, man!… Bullets can’t stop him… If you were to shoot that muscle-bound Lothario now, you’d only wind up pissing him off... And I won’t have you jeopardizing dear old Bats while I haven’t had the chance to kill him yet.”

The Joker suddenly looked at Dick with lethal eyes and then smiled, showing all of his large white teeth.

“Or perhaps you were thinking about trying your luck with me again, _hmmm_?”

Dick’s sudden right hook took the Clown square across the jaw, spittle flying from his flopping lips as the former acrobat back-pedalled and desperately made his way to where his gun lay waiting on the ground.

A combat roll allowed him to grab the weapon and spin when Richard Grayson was shocked to find the Joker was almost on top of him, only two steps behind and not even dazed from his powerful haymaker…

On instinct, he pulled the trigger as he swung his arm upwards and watched through the explosion of fire and gun smoke as the back half of the Joker’s skull evaporated into a grey and red cloud of brain matter…

He’d literally shot him at point-blank range.

Half of the Clown’s head was now missing…

But he was still saying something.

“Heh… heh… heh… heh…”

Was he actually _laughing_?!

With only one eye left, the damned Joker was staring back at him and chuckling like an idiot… Richard looked on in horror as the man’s brain seemed to be re-growing itself, reforming amidst glowing green ooze as it moulded itself before his terrified eyes…

Oh fuck no…

Dick gasped as the Joker’s right hand suddenly shot across and grabbed his wrist like a vice, the heavy gun tumbling out of his broken grip as his hand was yanked forward.

The evil clown turned his back to Richard as he locked Dick’s forearm beneath his armpit, taking hold of the Officer’s right index finger with his left hand and squeezing. Dick couldn’t help but smell the pungent odour of the Joker’s reforming cranium in front of his turned face while attempting to free his suddenly trapped right arm.

“This little piggy pulled the trigger…”

SNAP!!!

Motherfucker! Richard screamed in agony as the madman yanked his index finger back, snapping the bone at the knuckle like a dry twig in summer.

Even pulling with all his desperate might, Dick still couldn’t dislodge his hand from the Joker’s insanely strong grip.

“And this little piggy held the stock…”

SNAP!!!

His index finger was rendered useless as the Clown yanked it backwards the same way - accompanied by insane laughter, breaking his finger like a toothpick as Dick screamed in mindless anguish once more.

He couldn’t take any more of this… Desperation and years of training under Bruce finally took over.

Wrapping his powerful left arm under the Clown’s other armpit, Richard violently swung his hips forward to break the madman’s balance before arcing his spine in a powerful swinging motion, using all of his strength to deliver a devastating back suplex, tossing the undead lunatic over his shoulders to slam the Joker’s skull into the hard stone floor behind him with a satisfying thud.

With the violent impact, Dick was finally able to pull his two twisted fingers and most likely broken wrist away from the madman’s grasp before delivering a thundering kick to his ribs for good measure as the Joker attempted to get back to his feet.

“OOF!... So… You like it rough, do ya?”

Still acting on instinct, Dick soccer-kicked the lunatic in the head as the smiling man continued to pick himself up, absolutely undaunted.

“You know… You really shouldn’t kick a man when he’s down, Robin… He might just get back up!”

Richard Grayson ran.

This wasn’t going to solved with punches and kicks.

He needed a better weapon. Something to take that regenerating Clown apart or at least subdue him until he could figure out a way to stop him. Did Bruce have a bazooka? Perhaps some C4? The cave’s weapons cache was just on the other side of that gorge past the safety fence, an eight-foot jump across a chasm which he should be able to make easily…

As Richard sprinted, easily clearing the waist-high perimeter fence which was only fifteen feet distance from the cave’s natural ravine, the slug hit him in the back of the right thigh and spun him like a top.

The Joker had shot him with his own gun.

Careening towards the edge of the high abyss, rolling helplessly towards its precipice and almost falling into it, Dick grasped the stone floor and frantically crawled backwards… Luckily, Batman had made his new Nightwing outfit bullet-proof but the back of his right leg now felt like flaming petroleum jelly…

His femur was still in one piece though. Sure, it might have felt like Jack Nicklaus had just taken a swing at the back of his right thigh, but he’d be able to hobble around on it easily enough.

As Dick slowly struggled to get back to his feet, now heavily favouring his left leg, the sprinting Joker brutally pistol-whipped him across the face the moment he looked behind him, knocking the young man senseless.

“Bad Robin! Naughty, naughty… You’ll just have to be punished.”

The second pistol-whip was a sudden crash of pain across his forehead which plunged the man into an ocean of oblivion as Dick struggled to get back to a shaky reality which had lost all its senses…

He didn’t even know which way was up.

As the darkness finally faded, Dick was vaguely aware that he was on his hands and knees, his face buried in something sticky… It was his own blood from the throbbing bruise on his forehead… Staring down at the flowing water of the dark chasm below, he felt something hard moving back-and-forth across his burning anus while long white fingers clutched his hips.

Insane laughter sounded from behind while the fallen man still struggled to regain his wits…

“Whoo-weee!.... Daddy’s home!”

That constant jabbing in his ass meant the Joker was fucking him.

As the Clown’s long white shaft penetrated his inner depths, Dick grimaced from the dull ache in his head, realizing (with some surprise) that his ass was the least of his worries. The Clown’s cold erect cock was little more than an annoyance actually. Maybe Bruce’s big, thick cock had turned him into a slut, but the Clown’s thin penis really wasn’t doing anything for him.

Except really pissing him off.

“Oh how I’ve missed you, Boy Wonder!… Fucking your tight little ass… Sure, you’ve put on a little weight, but you’re still the sweet little whore I remember… Admit it, you just _love_ having my big white pecker stuffed into your dirty little hole, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t… I barely even feel you in there… Batman’s _twice_ the man you are.”

With his denial, the Clown increased the ferocity of his anal rape, thrusting himself harder and harder against Dick’s flushed cheeks as the GCPD Officer’s wits finally sorted themselves out within his pounding skull. He might have a concussion, but his double-vision had finally cleared.

Just in front of him, Richard saw the flowing waters of the underground river at least fifty feet beneath them. If he launched himself forward, could he make the river and escape?

No.

If he missed and hit the rocky stalagmite-covered shore, he’d be killed instantly. And even if he _did_ somehow make the water, the fall might still kill him as the water might not have been that deep…

Dick felt something cold, wet and sticky being injected deep inside his ass while the Joker grunted with satisfaction, shoving his long thin cock all the way into him.

The Clown had just filled his rectum with cold, dead semen.

“Ah, Robin… You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that… I tell ya, fucking that blonde bimbo almost made me lose my mind!... Christ, talk about a needy shrink!... But you… You _get_ me, darling… You… _complete_ … me.”

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself, clown.”

Dick heard the whirl of a his .357 cylinder spin and then click in place as the hammer snapped down just behind his head…

_Click_!

“BZZZT!... Wrong answer!… You were supposed to say, ‘Your big cock completes _me_ , Joker!’”

The madman had just played a game of Russian Roulette with Dick’s own gun pointed at the back of his head!... There were still three rounds left in the cylinder which meant there had been a 50/50 chance that his head could have just been blown clean off.

The Joker slipped the gun back into his jacket and then slapped Dick playfully across his muscular ass, leaving his pale pecker buried deep inside.

“Cheer up, honey-buns!… I’m going to have them bring you back too, y’know… I couldn’t bear the thought of a world without my main squeeze… Just think, you’re going to be my own personal sex toy!... You’ll exist for no other reason than to have me fuck you silly…

“I’ll dress you up in green, yellow and red and name you Robin… Just like the old days!… And then I’m going to ass-fuck you for _weeks_ … And then I’ll dress you up like a girl again, just for a change of pace, y’know… And then I’ll ass-fuck you so hard that you’ll actually scream like a little girl…

“Ah, such cherished memories… Makes me hard just thinking about that wonderful performance back when I bent you over like my own little bitch and had my evil way with your virgin ass… I was the envy of every man in that theatre, you know… They all wanted a piece of that sweet ass…

“Well, would ya lookit that?... I’ve already popped another stiffy… Ready for Round Two, darling?... You don’t have to answer, it was just a rhetorical question… As I’ve long suspected, it looks like my big cock just can’t get enough of your creamy little bum!”

As the Joker started to plunge his long white shaft deep into his burning asshole once more, Dick gathered his strength for a final gamble. He understood the Joker was going to fuck him and then kill him.

And then he’d kill Bruce…

Richard Grayson wasn’t about to let that happen.

Suddenly dropping his hips and scrambling forward to spin his body around underneath the insatiable clown, the pair of men briefly stared at one another for a single instant as though frozen in time.

When the pale arch-villain went for Dick’s large gun he’d tucked away into his jacket pocket, Nightwing used both his hands to secure the Joker – jamming his own useless right hand against the wrist reaching for the gun in agony – while planting his knees into the Clown’s thin stomach.

There was a tight snapping in his battered hamstring as the powerful legs of Richard Grayson launched the lanky maniac over his head in a Judo sacrifice throw, tossing the surprised Joker head-over-heels towards the deep chasm until his long white fingers frantically clawed at the blood-soaked edge by Dick for a purchase, staining his white glove in gory crimson while attempting to save himself from a lethal drop…

The second crack of the gun which had put his lights out had also opened up a deep gash on his forehead. This was the very spot where his gushing brow had been while the Joker had anally ravaged him while he lay helpless and unconscious. How ironic that it was now causing him to fall into the gorge below.

But worst of all was that the Joker had refused to let go of his revolver with his other hand. While his left hand was losing ground on the blood-soaked edge of the cliff and the other was attempting to dig the magnum’s handle into hard stone, Dick reached out with his good hand as the frantic Clown clutched at his wrist.

With two broken fingers and a fractured wrist now swollen to the size of a softball, his right hand was useless. Dick needed to plant his feet and pull the man to safety with his left arm only…

He watched in slow-motion horror as the Joker used his mad strength to pivot the gun’s barrel towards him, his finger sliding onto the trigger as the tip began to point towards Richard’s direction with mad laughter echoing from below.

The sick bastard intended to pull that trigger!

Dick flattened himself just in time as his .357 exploded into life, the recoil knocking the gun’s handle off the slippery precipice while the Joker’s other blood-soaked hand couldn’t bear the additional strain and slipped along Richard’s wrist until there was nothing more to hold onto…

The Joker took his final pratfall and plummeting howling to the darkness below.

After the ringing in his ears had subsided, Dick managed to stand and look down, seeing the Clown impaled on one of the taller stalagmites by the river’s edge, its rocky point driven straight through the Joker’s manufactured heart while his broken body hung like a discarded dress shirt on the edge of a laundry basket.

His .357 had obviously gone into the drink.

The bastard was frantically clutching at the stalagmite’s smeared length with his hands, desperately attempting to pull himself upwards. But his own slimy gore had coated the stony shaft and made it impossible for the madman to maintain a grip. The whole spectacle was like a macabre carnival game that had been rigged against the Joker like a greased pole.

There was an irony here… How many people had tried to help this poor tortured soul?... And how many of them had he destroyed for their compassion?... If the Joker hadn’t tried to kill Dick while barely hanging onto the edge and had just let him pull him up…

But he was beyond help. He always had been. This might not have been the end he wanted, but it _was_ an end.

Through wet gurgles of coughing mirth, the madman slowly brought his fingers to his green lips and then kissed them, blowing a final kiss to the hard-eyed Richard Grayson standing far above, the villain’s final performance as though to say ‘ _Goodbye cruel world_ ’ before his body went slack, finally drained of all life…

In response, Richard only sighed and shook his head.

“Bruce was right about you… You’re a sad, twisted, pathetic man who tried to hide his hatred with his own laughter… You always tried to be the clown, Joker… But in the end… You were nothing more than the fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Joker won’t be coming back from _that_ one.
> 
> The reason Dick was able to kill the resurrected madman was because the large stalagmite which impaled the Joker went straight through his new mechanical heart – instantly destroying it and preventing the green healing liquid from pumping through his reanimated body.
> 
> This chapter was quite dark (and a little sad) as Dick finally moved past his trauma with the Joker. However, I’ll think you’ll really enjoy the next one when the injured Batman faces off against Harley Quinn in an orgasmic battle of wills I like to call…
> 
> “Batman vs. Harley Quinn”!


	48. Batman vs Harley Quinn

  **Chapter 48**  
**Batman vs. Harley Quinn**  


In the fight of his life, Bruce struggled with everything he had to escape from Bane’s unyielding and terrifying grasp, desperately twisting and kicking to break away from from the monstrous member that was steadily ripping him apart in a slow epiphany of pain.

The alpha beast was simply too strong to escape from, enjoying every ounce of the Bat’s agony as he slowly inserted his gigantic cock into the hero’s clenched ass to impale him.

“Scream my name, little whore… Scream the name of the man who broke you!... Scream for BANE!!!”

As the over-endowed Bane pushed his modified manhood deeper into Bruce’s shattered hole, the besieged man knew it would literally tear him apart and eventually push out his throat if he wasn’t able to do something about it damned soon…

The distinctive ‘CLANG!’ of an aluminium baseball bat striking something hard registered in Batman’s ears as the implausible mountain of muscle holding his hips like a steering wheel finally let go, allowing the horrified man to finally twist free.

Bruce scrambled forward and twisted to see a petite woman - who had just cracked Bane’s thick skull with her dented aluminium bat – standing face-to-face with the angry beast. The former Dr. Harleen Quinzel didn’t even budge as the monster raged his threats in her pretty face.

_“PERRA_!... I’m going to tear your arms off and then stuff them into _both_ your holes, you stupid BITCH!”

“Mistah J sez you bettah take a cold shower an’ leave this one alone… Back off, Pedro… Batman belongs to da Joker!”

Bruce watched as Quinzel neatly dodged a powerful backhand as he felt the breeze from nearly fifteen feet away. She was nimble, that was obvious. He silently cursed as he spotted his discarded Utility Belt now on the _other_ side of this enraged monster.

If Bane got a hold of her, he could risk it.

What was he thinking? If Bane got a hold of her, it was going to be a bloodbath. He didn’t see what possible chance this tiny one-hundred-and-twenty pound former psychiatrist might have against the eight-hundred-pound monster which had almost snapped his pelvis like a dried wishbone while anally raping him.

He watched as Harley nimbly dodged a second swing before she brilliantly timed her metal bat in a full golf swing directly between Bane’s massive legs. Bruce almost doubled over vicariously in pain just at the sight of the thudding impact the bat made when it connected squarely with the monster’s family jewels…

“AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!”

Getting back to his feet, Bruce watched as the blonde in the tight outfit pulled something out from between her perky breasts that looked like a green apple before casually tossing her metal bat aside. A switchblade unexpectedly snapped open in its place, obviously concealed up her sleeve.

“Well, I gaves ya a chance.”

Bruce felt his stomach suddenly lurch as Doctor Quinzel used the switchblade to slice open the doubled-over Bane’s muscular side, quickly jamming her fist into the bloody opening just under his ribs and relentlessly forcing her arm in further. As the monster howled in agony, the blonde continued to push her arm upwards into his ribcage with all of her might.

With a sudden roar of deafening anger, the hulking Bane snatched Harley’s head in his giant hand and yanked her up off the ground, finally forcing her gore-coated arm out of his midsection.

As the giant man held her struggling tiny frame three feet off the ground, Bruce shuddered when he heard the audible crack of her neck, watching her suspended body suddenly go limp as her spinal cord was audibly severed.

The monster grinned as the hole in his side miraculously healed.

“You crazy little bitch… First, I’m gonna twist your head right off your shoulders… And then I’m gonna shove my cock so far down your…”

Before he could finish, Bane’s ribcage blew open like cellar doors in a firestorm to reveal a smoking hollow where his heart and lungs had once been, the sudden explosion painting Harley’s unmoving body in smoking purple and red gore, smearing her with the ooze that had once been Bane’s chest.

Bruce tasted bile in his throat as he realized it _hadn’t_ been a green apple after all.

It had been a grenade.

The pair of dead combatants collapsed to the cave floor in a charred blend of Bane’s internal body organs while Bruce drew a heavy sigh...

For all of her flaws and misguided affection, the naive little blonde psychiatrist who had been secretly seduced by the Joker had saved his life. It might have been for all the wrong reasons, but she had bravely stood up against that steroid-infused monster and sacrificed herself to inadvertently save Bruce from a fate worse than death.

As he stood over her, a stoic Batman spoke a prayer for her tortured soul.

“I hope you find the love you were searching for in the next world, Dr. Quinzel.”

He was shocked when her skinny yet curvy body twisted on the ground and mumbled something beneath Bane’s massive hand wrapped around her cranium.

“Ugh, is this dumb prick _evah_ gonna let me go!”

Bruce almost toppled over as he watched as the unstoppable Harley Quinn was using her feet to help pry Bane’s dead fingers from around her crushed skull. Once she had managed to pop her head out of the dead man’s grasp, the broken woman then sat up and used both her hands to realign her disjointed head back squarely onto her shoulders with an audible _POP_ while her spine somehow reset itself.

“Ouchie...”

“Dr. Quinzel, are you alright?!”

As she turned to smile at him, Bruce was stunned to see she was fully healed.

“Harley Quinn… My name is Harley Quinn now... Aww, does Bats have an _owwie_?”

Her blue eyes were looking at his bruised and bleeding jaw as Bruce tenderly ran his fingers along it to make sure it was still in one piece.

“It’s not broken… I’ll be fine.”

“Ya want I should kiss it for ya?”

“That’s really not necessary… Where’s Dick?”

Realizing his mistake too late, he watched as Harley’s innocent gaze soon drifted downwards between Bruce’s legs. Stunned by Harley’s miraculous recovery, he’d forgotten that Bane had ripped his shorts and pants from his waist as though they had been nothing more than grey and blue tissue paper.

His thick penis was now openly swaying in the breeze as he watched Harley’s smile grow wider while she suddenly pointed at it, giddy with excitement.

“THERE IT IS!!! HOLY BAT-POLE, BATMAN!!!”

An embarrassed Bruce cleared his throat.

“ _Ahhh_ … Thank you… A little wardrobe damage… Harley, look… I _know_ you’re not an evil person, that you became a psychiatrist to help people… Please… You have to help me find Richard Grayson.”

“Nope… I’ve got my oiders from Mistah J… I gotta keep ya here ‘til he’s finished wit’ da Boy Wundah… _But_ … If ya wanna fool around in da meantime… Well, dat’s fine wit’ me too… What’s good for da gander is good for da goose, I always say… An’ Mamma wouldn’t mind slidin’ down _d’at_ Batpole!”

Batman took a tentative step forward.

“He’s only using you, Harley… The Joker has never loved anything except his own twisted sense of humour.”

“But I love him!”

“He’ll only betray you and then hurt you _because_ you love him.”

She childishly folded her arms and pouted her full lips.

“I see what y’er tryin’ ta do, Bats… Y’er tryin’ ta break us up!... But my puddin’ loves me!... He told me that!!!”

Unmoved, Bruce narrowed his eyes and flatly replied to the emotional Harley with a disgusted growl.

“He loves boys more.”

There was a couple of sniffles before the blonde finally fell into his broad chest with wet tears falling behind her domino mask. As the Clown’s former psychiatrist, she knew _all_ about his bad habits, including the homosexual pedophilia…

“I know… I _know_ he does… I was treatin’ him for it… He used ta haul out that long pecker of his and start whacking off during our therapy sessions when he talked about all da things he used ta do ta those poor young boys…

“Oh, Bats… Ya _gotta_ help me… I don’ even know which way is up no more… It’s cuz I’m dead, ain’t it?... I do… I do wanna be a _good_ girl again… I wanna be flesh-and-blood real girl and break it off wit’ d’at jerk… You just _gotta_ make me a good girl again!”

Bruce patted her gently on her thin back.

“Harley, I’ll help you… But first we have to stop Ra’s al Ghul…”

The hard and unexpected right uppercut to his stomach briefly knocked the wind out of him... Christ, this woman was _a lot_ stronger than she looked, probably the effects of the concoction of Need and Lazarus Pit flowing through her small body…

“You don’t love me!!!... You just love stoppin’ the bad guys!... You’re just as messed up as the Joker is!!!”

Bruce reached out and gently placed his hand on her hip before he managed to stand up again.

“No, Harley… That’s not true… I _will_ help you… But you have to help me first.”

Bruce gasped as she suddenly took hold of his manhood and began to lustily stroke it while a mischievous smile spread across those dark red lips. She was way too close to him…

“Oh Bats, I thought ya’d _never_ ask!... Don’ worry, I know y’er an old guy an’ need a little help getting’ it up nowadays… You just let Dr. Quinn take good care of d’at love muscle an’ relax!”

A surprised Bruce was about to tell her it was pointless because he was gay when she bent down and placed her soft lips around the head of his penis, instantly sliding them across his sensitive tip with a sudden pleasure that took his breath away.

With one hand sliding back-and-forth along the base of his rapidly thickening shaft and the other stroking his exposed balls, the blood suddenly descending from his brain to his _other_ head and made the beaten Batman dizzy until his knees gave way.

He soon found himself lying on the cave’s floor with a lustful Harley Quinn bent overtop of his hips, continuing to bob up-and-down, working his rebellious and stiff cock with her wonderfully talented mouth.

He didn’t _want_ to get that hard, God knows he didn’t, but the way she moved her hungry mouth over his cock and stared up at him with those big blue eyes wasn’t giving him much of a choice in the matter. Bruce was good at blowjobs, she was a fucking professional!

_Stop it, Bruce… Concentrate._

All around him he heard the sounds of battle… He had to get back up… Dick must still be battling the Joker and he’d need his help.

“Harley… We have to save everyone…”

She looked up at him and smiled, stroking his hard cock until she stood overtop of him and then used her hands to tear open her soiled red-and-black bodysuit to reveal gorgeous little perky breasts and a glistening snatch before tossing the relegated costume aside.

She then yanked her jester’s cap off as Bruce saw her long blonde hair had been tied into pigtails on either side of her head – making her look _far_ younger than she actually was. Her crazy blue eyes fixed him with a lustful gaze.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere, Bat-stud… I’m a bad girl and y’er gonna make me become a _good_ girl again!... Until then, d'at Bat-cock is all mine!!!”

The naked woman dropped her hips and mounted him, wrapping her long legs around his thighs and suddenly seizing both of his wrists, forcing him further onto his back before positioning her groin directly in front of his stiff, spit-polished tip. Christ, she _was_ stronger than she looked!

“Harley, stop this… _Ugh_!!!”

Bruce gasped as an impossibly tight pussy slid onto his thick manhood while Harley’s eyes lit up like diamonds in a spotlight.

“Oh… My… GOD!!!”

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk as the blonde bombshell’s eyes rolled back into her head. He was only three inches into her and already she was breathing hard, on the verge of achieving a powerful orgasm from only the first three inches of his ample cock. The idea that he was fucking the Clown’s girlfriend both repulsed _and_ excited him, causing him to get even harder inside her.

“Doesn’t the Joker do this with you?”

“He does… But you’re… like… three of him… put together!... You’re so fucking… THICK!!!... Aaaahhhhh…. Oooooh…. FUCK ME, YOU BIG STUD!!!”

Her thin body shuddered in an earth-shaking orgasm as her tongue dangled out of her mouth like an ecstatic lapdog, struggling to draw enough breath to satisfy the explosions of sexual pleasure rocking her sexy naked body.

With his wrists suddenly freed, Bruce planted both of his hands on her incredibly taut ass and forced it down further onto his stiff cock, spreading her straining pussy lips further apart to accommodate his incredible girth while she continued to lose her mind in a tsunami of his cock-induced pleasure.

“AAAAHHHH…. SO FUCKING BIG!!!.... OH GOD… I’M GONNA… CUM AGAIN!!!”

Bruce actually felt her entire vagina clench like a fleshy valve around his hard shaft as her second powerful orgasm in under a minute shook her toned body and made his cock want her even more. It was too late to resist this horny little blonde any longer. He was going to rock her world and fuck her properly until she forgot all about that sick clown.

He smacked her firm ass hard in anticipation.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Harley… I’m going to fuck you until you’re a good little girl… You’re never going to want that pencil-dick clown ever again.”

“But… I love… Mistah J… OOOOoooohhh!”

Harley almost lost consciousness when Bruce pushed himself all the way inside her, her ecstatic pussy stretched to the brink of collapse as he filled it entirely. Without allowing the panting slut to recover, he pumped his powerful shaft in-and-out of her like a fleshy piston, sending waves of pure pleasure through her quivering body with each dominating jab.

Her juices were already flowing down his muscular legs.

He was going to make damned sure that skinny clown would _never_ be able to pleasure his little blonde groupie again. He’d fuck that tight little snatch so goddamned loose that she wouldn’t even _feel_ the Joker’s pitiful cock inside her. Only a _real_ man would be able to satisfy Harley Quinn from now on.

“Get those sweet tits on up here!”

Bruce pushed her ass forward so that her exposed breasts fell into his awaiting mouth while only the thick head of his cock remained within her juicy snatch, Harley’s innermost depths attempted to recover from its massive onslaught before it could fill her with its incredible pleasure once again.

Batman greedily took her stiffened nipples into his hungry mouth, sucking and nibbling on her perfect little tits until he actually heard her openly sobbing with tears of pure joy above him. She was no Selina Kyle in the chest department, but he had to admit these cute little mounds were still pretty tasty, topped with pink lightning rods that delighted in his every touch.

He slapped her tight ass again as Harley cried out in ecstasy, suddenly gripped by her third mind-numbing orgasm while Bruce relentlessly tongued her hardened nipples, sucking them like sweet rock candy.

His cock was aching for her, but he wanted to tease those tits a little more first.

But Harley had other ideas.

Unable to be without his thick cock deep within her any longer, the petite blonde sat up and drove her pelvis downwards, engulfing his incredible girth with a loud sigh of relief. Bruce grinned and tucked his hands under his head as Harley’s eyes snapped shut, her entire body shaking as she struggled with all her might to squeeze him all the way back into her quivering uterus.

So it was to be a battle of wills then…

“Take that thick cock of justice all in, you nasty little girl… My Bat-cock is going to rehabilitate you… It’s going to make you a good girl again... Get it all in there, you little slut… It’s going to straighten you out.”

Bruce grinned as Harley bit her lower lip and breathed like a woman in the late stages of labour, shifting her hips back-and-forth while his thick shaft moved around inside her, slowly working its way back up to her uterine wall as she ground her wet pussy against his pelvis, lost in a dream of rehabilitated bliss.

“Good… little… girl… _Mmm_ … Cock… of… justice... Fuck… that… big… powerful… cock.”

“That’s right, Harley... Fuck that big cock of justice… You’re going to be a good girl now... I’m going to fill you with my goodness while you cum out all of your badness... Cum for me, Harley… Let that badness all out.”

Bruce brought his right hand forward and vigorously thumbed her slick clitoris before her entire vagina exploded once again and squeezed his hard cock in a fleshy embrace of physical fireworks. She screamed in mounting pleasure, her voice hoarse while her shaking arms struggled to keep her trembling body upright. Her tight cervix once again throbbed around his meaty shaft, begging for sweet release, attempting to suck his hot seed through his meaty straw into her tight depths.

Bruce let the breathless blonde fall against his broad chest until his strong hands took hold of her hips as he thrust himself fully into her, fucking this beautiful little slut for all she was worth. Christ, he couldn’t believe it, but she was _still_ as tight as Hell and felt like Paradise.

He continued to pound her greedy little snatch with increasing ferocity until her bright blue eyes rolled halfway back into her head and her jaw no longer had the strength to keep her mouth closed. Her wet tongue rolled out like a panting dog while drool began to trickle down her chin, smearing her white face paint.

He was literally fucking her senseless.

“Say it, Harley!... Say you’re a good girl!”

“I’m… _aaahhhh_ … good…girl…Oh Batman… Fuck me… Fuck me hard… I only want you… Just you… and that big… thick… juicy… cock... of… JUSTICE!”

“That’s right. You want my big cock of justice. You’re being filled with my goodness. Are you going to cum for me again?”

“Oh… God… yesss…”

“Cum for me, Harley… Cum for me!... Let all your evil juices flow out… Or do I have to put this big… thick… hot… meaty… cock all the way up your tight little ass to do that?... Am I going to have to fuck you in your tight little asshole to make you cum again, Harley?... Do you really want this thick, powerful cock jammed all the way up your sweet little ass?!”

“AAAAHHHHH… AAAHHH-HHHUUUHHHNNN!!!”

As Bruce felt an explosion of liquid gushing from between her legs, soaking his inner thighs with her ejaculated juices, his own burning load of cum now straining to break free from his pulsating shaft, begging to fill her womb with his own gushing orgasm that he could no longer hold back.

Taking hold of her hips, Bruce clenched his teeth and slammed into her mercilessly.

“Fuck, Harley… I’m going to CUM!... I’m going to fill your tight little pussy with all my Bat-cum!!!”

“Fill me… Fill my tight… little… pussy...”

Pushing with everything he had into her moist hole, Bruce erupted in a volcanic gush of hot semen, flooding her shuddering womb with his hot seed while Harley cried tears of pure joy, sobbing with deep breaths of enlightenment before she powerlessly collapsed on top of him, her lifeless arms dangling by his side.

“So much… Bat-cum… Harley’s… a… good… girl… now.”

With that, the quivering blonde finally passed out, sinking deeper into Bruce’s heaving chest as the aftershocks of his own powerful orgasm shuddered throughout his sweating body. After a moment, he grinned contently and gently groped her sweet little ass with his strong hands, finally pulling his satiated cock out of her moist depths as she happily purred contentedly on top of him, sweet dreams of earth-shaking orgasms filling her head…

Bruce wiped the sweat from his brow, trying not to disturb her, only to look up to find a battered Richard Grayson staring back down at him in stunned disbelief, his bloodied cheeks a bright shade of crimson.

“Jesus Christ, Bruce… Will you fuck _anything_ with a vagina?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not _anything_... I think Bruce has a particular fetish for aggressive and powerful women who suddenly jump on top of him... Or maybe he really is just a bit of a male slut… But not to worry... He’s still very much in love with Dick and they’ll work it all out…
> 
> Once Dick invests in that Bat-collar!
> 
> Still, I’m sure Dick will forgive Bruce, all things considered. The Batcave is a crazy place right now with lots of strange stuff going on.
> 
> I had a funny scene play out in my imagination between Adam West and Burt Ward in full costume circa 1968…
> 
> “The war for Justice is fought on many fronts, Old Chum… I was forced to cure Dr. Quinzel’s mad obsession with the vile Joker by employing the exact same methods he used to ensnare that poor, misguided woman in the first place... That’s why you caught us in such a… compromising position.”
> 
> “Holy Quackery, Batman! What are you talking about? You were just fucking her brains out.”
> 
> “Precisely!”
> 
> Now _that_ would be funny.
> 
> Before any of you bring up the topic of disease, let me just say that the synthesized Lazarus Pit formula coursing through both Harley and the Joker acts as a Panacea. It heals all their injuries and kills off any diseases/infections they may have... And to be fair, the Joker’s only had one sexual partner for the past seven years while he’s been locked away in the deepest bowels of Arkham Asylum.
> 
> I couldn’t say the same thing for Harley though.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed Bruce and Harley’s little fling. Some chapters (like this one) are fun little romps with the DC characters being very naughty. But some chapters (like the next one) are not like that at all. They’re closer to the Horror genre where a battle-scarred woman is forced to face the abusive father who’s returned from the grave to drag her back to Hell. 
> 
> **Next Chapter** : Selina Kyle vs. the Riddler


	49. Selina Kyle vs the Riddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** ADULT readers only! Father/daughter incestuous elements ahead. Skip this chapter and just read the 'More Notes' below if uncomfortable.

**Chapter 49**  
**Selina Kyle vs. the Riddler**

As Selina Kyle’s right shoulder buckled in agony from the muted recoil of her first shot – a vain attempt which had harmlessly mushroomed against a female Martian - she gritted her teeth and transferred the pistol to her left hand, forcing the pulsating ache of her entire right arm from her mind which was now tingling with numbness from the shoulder on down while Ra’s al Ghul began quoting the Bible.

_‘That's right... Just keep talking, you old fool_ …’

She could still make this shot with her left hand… As an premiere assassin, she’d trained extensively with _both_ hands after all… And she’d only fired off the first round in the chamber… There were still seven more in the magazine, lots of ammo left to send enough lead Ra’s al Ghul’s way to make one count…

' _Just keep concentrating on Superman while I finish you off, old man…_ '

She just needed to focus and aim and…

She caught him out of the corner of her eye in the nick of time.

Selina Kyle spun the instant Edward Nigma pulled the trigger of his shiny revolver, hearing the bullet whirl past her earlobe as the distinctive high-pitched crack of the gunshot echoed off the cave walls.

Oh fuck… That had been _far_ too close.

Spinning around, she saw her deadly mother had dissolved into the shadows again, but Selina needed to find her own cover and _fast_. The Riddler was no joke with a pistol in his hand, especially _that_ one. While it was true that Edward Nigma preferred to outsmart his opponents, he could still plug a target’s bull’s-eye at 100 yards with his shiny custom .38 revolver with uncanny accuracy.

She’d obviously inherited her marksmanship skills from _his_ side of the family.

Quickly changing her course, Selina made his second shot go wide as she took the opportunity to squeeze off two defensive left-handed volleys at him before the Riddler brought the barrel of his Model 60 stainless steel ‘Chief’s Special’ back in line with her body and aimed once more.

She took off running, constantly changing direction in crooked lines, attempting to time his shots until she could finally get behind something.

As another bullet creased the air by her head, Selina finally spotted the giant 1947 Lincoln penny towards the wall and made her play. It was a ridiculous relic from Bruce’s past and it might have been goofy, but no bullet was going to penetrate a foot of copper. If she could just get behind that thing, it would give her the cover she needed to get a clean shot at the Riddler.

Her well-dressed and recently deceased father just kept walking straight towards her, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she could return fire anytime she wanted. In fact, she thought that her first two shots might _not_ have missed actually …

Her mother had told them that Lex Luthor had devised a way to synthesize the waters of the Lazarus Pit and then used it to replace their victims’ cold blood with it… While a mechanical heart pumped it through their dead arteries to resurrect them…

Fuck… That meant he’d be tough to kill.

Saving her rounds, Selina Kyle cut a random zigzagging path towards the giant darkened face of Lincoln as her father’s fourth shot brought up a puff of dry dirt from the wall beyond her...

‘ _That’s right, you prick… Just keep wasting those shots_.’

His fifth shot ricocheted off the giant penny and _almost_ hit her before she tucked behind its monumental girth and gathered her breath, taking a quick sideways glance at where her gun-happy marksman using her for target practice was...

Instead of reloading and seeking cover, the Riddler was still simply walking towards her, completely out in the open... Mentally fixing his location in her mind and timing his steps, the former Catwoman popped around the opposite side of the giant penny and fired off two shots from her 45, the first one blowing off his ear while the second one took him square in the forehead.

She saw the bottom of Edward Nigma’s heels as the 45 slug literally bowled him over, caving in the front of his skull.

‘ _Got ya, you bastard!_ ’

Keeping her gun trained on the motionless body of her former cellmate, Selina cautiously left the cover of the giant penny and made her way closer before suddenly pumping another round into his back from a distance - just to make sure he was actually dead. Her body tensed when she thought she heard a small moan after that last bullet splayed his guts across the cave floor.

Best not take any chances.

Holstering her Colt 45 and stopping, Selina used her left hand to unclip one of the incendiary grenades on her belt and pulled the pin with her teeth. The bleeding Edward Nigma was still a good thirty yards in front of her, more than enough room if she hit the dirt after lobbing the concussive device at his flattened body.

That was beauty of grenades… ‘Close enough’ still counted.

As she spit out the pin and pulled her left arm back, Selina’s world seemed to grind to a stuttering halt as she witnessed the Riddler slowly turning around and aiming his ‘Chief’s Special’ directly at her with a grin…

As she dove to the ground in an ocean of confusion, time stretched out to become a slow motion movie, each second an eternity of consequence… The loud crack of his final gunshot hit her ears the same instant the .38 slug tore through her right side, just above her hip as she fell towards her left side in stop motion.

The hot slug sliced through her, the bullet’s impact tearing her open and knocking Selina onto her ass before she heard the metallic clinking sound of the grenade bouncing along the cave floor behind her, rolling farther and farther away…

THE GRENADE!!!

The world returned to normal speed as the assassin frantically pushed in her bleeding side and attempted to run, stumbling forward like a bloodied cow towards the Riddler who had just put a gaping hole through her…

But she wasn’t worried about what was in front of her right now.

The live grenade she’d dropped exploded fifteen yards behind her as fragments of its shrapnel pierced her leather jacket and lodged into her back, each with the burning intensity of a branding iron while a wave of heat tossed her face-first to the stone floor.

Her face skidded to a stop in an burning world of searing agony.

A world where night was now falling as she lost consciousness...

* * *

 

Selina Kyle awoke within the sensation of a nightmare, a heavy weight bearing down on her lungs and what felt like a dozen small knives twisting into her back. Someone had lit a fire in her right side that was roasting _all_ her nerves like young arsonists with marshmallows at a campfire. That pain dragged her back to the land of the living, forcing her head to capsize in an ocean of agony…

Only to find her father sitting on top of her.

Naked from the waist down.

The initial shock of that horrific discovery made her cringe and instinctively try to get up, but her right side buckled as Edward Nigma jabbed the warm barrel of his .38 hard into her throat to force her back down. Her left hand immediately went for the gun which _should_ have been at her left hip before he pushed his snub-nosed revolver into her throat even harder…

Oh Christ, she was naked…

That fucking pervert had stripped off all her clothes.

“Stay down, my dear… Or else Daddy is going to put a bullet through one of your cervical vertebrae… Sure, it might not kill you instantly… It might only shatter your spine and paralyze you… Say, that’s not a bad idea actually… Except it would block out all the lovely pain you must be feeling right about now.”

As she dropped her hand, the half-naked Riddler sitting on top of her ribcage released some of the pressure at her throat, but not enough so that she couldn’t still feel the warm barrel just below her jaw line.

“Good girl… While you were sleeping, a nice young lady stopped by and borrowed one of your grenades… I didn’t think you’d mind… I mean, you’re certainly not having much luck with them, are you?… Your backside looks like it was painted by Jackson Pollock… Quite a sight…

“As I took off your clothes though, I suddenly realized how much you looked like your mother… Uncanny, really… I’ve always just seen you as this terrifying, violent, nasty creature… But physically, you’re not that different than she was… It’s funny, all this time together and I’d never seen you naked until now.”

With his weight on top of her and the serious injuries she’d sustained, the best she could manage was a hoarse whisper.

“ _You’re a… terrible… father_.”

“I know… And I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about it.”

“… _Sorry_?”

“Oh yes, Selina… Sorry for being a father at all… Sorry for creating the monster which killed so many of my peers… It would have been better if I had simply strangled your mother with her stockings after I’d fucked her… Instead of actually paying that stupid WOP a hundred dollars to keep her mouth shut.”

“ _Shut up_.”

“Oh, your mother shut up alright… Especially after I burned your lovely little house down… Couldn’t indict me then, could she?... I probably did her a favour actually… Did you know she begged for my cock when we first met?… She had no goddamned idea what to do with it, but she still begged for it… Bet she never begged her old man for _his_ cock, now did she?...

“You should have seen the way her eyes lit up when it went all the way in… Far past the point where your drunk-ass father could ever reach… That horny little bitch just couldn’t wait until it was all the way up her tight hairy snatch… And then she _begged_ for me to cum inside her…

“And that’s what I’m sorry for, Selina… Because I did… If I just could have pulled out, think of how different the world would've been… We wouldn’t be having this conversation for starters…

“Do you have any idea of how many times I wanted to apologize to all my dead friends for that one simple moment of weakness?... That one fateful moment when I sent my blind semen hurtling towards your mother’s ripe ovaries to create a monster... Admit it… You’re a monster, Selina… You always were.”

“ _Fuck you_!”

“Oh, she fucked me, alright… Quite willingly too… For five brand new twenty-dollar bills she fucked me… That’s how much it cost me to make a monster… I will say this though, it wasn’t _all_ bad… We had a little fun… Your mother had those big, round gorgeous tits… Just like you do, Selina... You’ve inherited those round, soft, milky tits from her… I wonder… Do they feel the same?”

His left hand reached out and fondled her naked breast, cupping her body’s warmth in his cold grasp and squeezing too hard.

“ _Mmm_ … Just like I thought… Heavy and soft… I remembered how she excitedly rubbed her ass against my crotch as I fondled those full tits… God, they really are the exact same... You’ve got her eyes too… She really had beautiful eyes… Maybe that was what first attracted me to her…

“But no, come to think of it, I really think it was the tits… Forbidden fruit for a gay man, you know… Those big, bouncy tits on a frightened little cleaning lady… There’s something I never got to do with your precious Mother though… Something I really should have done.”

“ _Apologize for murdering her?_ ”

“Heh… Look who’s talking, you vicious bitch… No, I never got to _titty-fuck_ her… She had those big beautiful lovely breasts that drive the men wild… I mean fuck, I was still a kid when we met… I didn’t even know you _could_ do that with a woman… But you, Selina… Well… You’ve got those perfect big tits _just_ like your mother.”

_Oh fuck_ … Selina Kyle tasted the acid in her throat as she figured out what was coming next… The way Nigma had straddled her, the way he was half-naked and she was completely naked… She shuddered as his cold penis dropped between her warm breasts and his left hand slapped the side of her right tit.

“Now... Squeeze ‘em together for Daddy…”

That fucking sick bastard… If he honestly believed… But then she heard his right thumb cock the hammer on his revolver and push its barrel farther into her tight throat.

“Squeeze them together Selina or I’ll be titty-fucking your corpse… Your choice.”

Her mind raced with a thousand possibilities, some way to talk him out of this, to shift his weight and disarm him, to hook her legs around his head and snap his neck…

But that barrel at her throat had the final word.

No matter how quick she was, she wouldn’t be faster than the .38’s hair-trigger.

Looking away in disgust, Selina obediently pushed her ample breasts together with her hands, locking his cold hard shaft between their soft caress as he smiled.

“ _Mmm_ … That’s so nice, baby… Really fucking nice… So soft, lovely and warm… Just a little titty-fuck between family members… Besides, you owe me this… You really should have taken better care of me during our time in prison together instead of being such a cold bitch.”

‘ _Yeah, I should have killed you myself, mother-fucker..._ ’ was what she wanted to say, but there was no sense provoking him now. As disgusting as this was, she needed to control her emotions and just focus on surviving. She figured the only reason she was alive right now was because he preferred fucking warm tits as opposed to cold ones...

Or perhaps it was because he simply enjoyed torturing people. That was probably closer to the truth.

“Push them together _tighter_.”

Selina did as she was told while her resurrected father thrust his growing shaft back-and-forth between her Double-D’s, apparently enjoying the new sensation of their warm softness.

“Now move them back-and-forth... Faster!… Shake those big titties for Daddy.”

She shook them backwards-and-forwards as instructed, playing the docile little daughter-slut, making all the right whimpers but secretly planning that if the sick freak ejaculated or got distracted, she would twist and snatch his wrist before he could pull that trigger. And then she'd use that revolver to finish him off for good.

Her left hand was so painfully close to his damned gun now.

She was sorely tempted, but Selina had to bide her time. Even without looking at him, she knew the asshole was still concentrating on her, patiently waiting for her to break down and attempt to escape. He was a clever and evil bastard that way.

She finally heard him sigh as her big tits cradled his hard cock between their milky softness, bouncing back-and forth like twin speed bags.

“ _Mmm_ … That’s it… Work those big titties… Now let me see those big green eyes… Good girl… When I cum, I want you to open your mouth and swallow it… Then you’re going to lick my shaft clean, not letting a single drop go to waste… You’re going to smile and moan like a little whore while you gulp down every last drop… You owe me that...

“You really should have done this in prison for me, Selina… A nice titty-fuck one night, a blowjob the next, maybe throw in a hand job every so often… I know we’re father and daughter, but would a proper ass-fucking have been too much to ask?... It’s not like anal sex would have knocked you up or anything…

“Oh?… And what’s _that_ spiteful look for, young lady?...

“Oh this is so _precious_!... The mighty Selina Kyle has never been fucked in the ass, have you?... That whole slut routine was all just an act performed in a tight cat suit, wasn’t it?… I knew you secretly hated us, that we disgusted you… No man was ever good enough for my daughter, were they?… Well, there was one I suppose...

“You sad, pathetic bitch… Mooning over your revered Batman when he was too busy stuffing Robin’s tight little hole to even notice a tramp like you… Pining with your wet pussy for his Bat-cock when it was never meant for you…

“This is probably the first time you’ve ever been titty-fucked too... First time for _both_ of us I guess… This is going to be a day of firsts!...

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you now… After all, I wouldn’t want to send my precious daughter into the next life without having experienced a big, stiff cock pounding that fat, round ass of hers… Yes, Daddy’s big cock is going to fuck that big, round, virgin ass of yours, Selina… _Mmm_ … Just imagine how good it will feel... I’ll bet that juicy fat ass is just as tight as _any_ boy’s…”

As the Riddler closed his eyes to indulge in his sick fantasy, the League-trained assassin seized her opportunity, shooting her left hand sideways to knock his gun aside and bridging upwards with both her legs to force him off balance in one fluid, leftward motion.

Which was going to hurt her back like fuck in a second.

In the resulting tumble, Selina cringed as she heard the hammer of the revolver go ‘ _Click_!’, instinctively expecting an ear-shattering boom when the gun was pushed away from her throat…

But there was only a strange silence afterwards... Had it been a dud?

THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!

A quick glance at its empty chamber told the former assassin that her lazy father hadn’t even bothered to reload his .38 while she’d been unconscious. It had all been a fucking ploy! The whole goddamned time that perverted bastard had been happily fucking her sore tits, his gun hadn’t even been loaded!

Ignoring the new cascade of pain from her side and a torn-up back threatening to shut down her senses, Selina rolled on top of the thin man and started angrily punching him in the face. The first shot broke his nose, but the Riddler didn’t even seem to notice, simply smiling up at her as she continued to pound his face, only reaching up between her punches with his hand towards her right shoulder.

“Oh... were you... injured, my dear?”

“NNNYYYUUUGGGHHH!!!”

As he twisted his bony fingers into her right shoulder where only jagged torn muscle fibre remained, Selina felt the familiar excruciating pain spread numbness like wildfire all the way down her right arm…

Mother-fucker!!!

She smashed her left elbow into his mouth to make him let go, knocking out four teeth in the process. In response, his other hand dropped the unloaded pistol and then calmly joined the first in wrapping around her neck to squeeze the life out of her.

“You can hit me all you want, my dear… It won’t matter… I’ll simply heal while I strangle you… Go on, keep hitting me if it makes you feel better… You’ll lose consciousness… And then you’ll die… And then I think I’ll finally fuck that virgin ass of yours… Necrophilia is something I’ve been _dying_ to try actually... Your first time up the ass and my first time with a corpse… Isn’t that _exciting_?!”

She watched in horror as his crooked bloodied nose straightened itself without any assistance… Punching Edward Nigma obviously wasn’t going to stop him… And she needed to get those clenched hands off her throat…

As the skilled martial artist jammed her forearms into the crooks of his elbows and then dropped herself onto his chest to break the choke, she felt something round and hard in his left vest pocket slap against her cheek… Something she knew the feel of _very_ well…

Something she’d need…

With newfound vigor, Selina Kyle fought like a cornered wildcat, scratching her father’s eyes with her filed fingernails and then using her knees to create some distance, finally slamming her foot into his exposed crotch before rolling away while grabbing his discarded ‘Chief’s Special’.

After he finished massaging his aching balls, Edward Nigma slowly got back to his feet and frowned when he witnessed the kneeling and naked Selina Kyle pointing his own gun back at him.

He was pleasantly surprised when she asked him a riddle at least.

“Riddle me this… What lives in a womb, goes click, and then boom?”

“Oh Selina, we both know Daddy played a little joke on you… That gun’s not even loaded, sweetie-pot-pie… So why don’t you just turn the other way around... Jut that nice plump ass of yours up in the air for me… And then smile nice and pretty... Daddy’s got a big surprise for you!”

The gun exploded into life as the slug hit him directly in the chest, throwing a confused Riddler backwards onto his skinny ass until Selina fixed him with an icy glare through hot gun smoke.

“Wrong answer, cocksucker… The correct answer was the bullets in the spare clip you keep in your vest pocket.”

As his caved-in chest attempted to rebuild itself, Edward Nigma ran his fingers over the pocket in his vest where his spare clip _should've_ been… That fucking conniving little bitch!… She actually pick-pocketed him during their struggle… Well, he’d fuck her up the ass with that damned gun now…

Two more rounds slammed into his forehead, removing the back of his head as Edward Nigma’s hellish thoughts suddenly ceased to exist and he crumpled backwards like a hopeless drunk who’s surpassed his limit after another lonely night.

Selina Kyle watched in disgust as a greenish ooze slowly began to solidify into the shape of a new skull for Edward Nigma. A quick glance revealed what she’d been looking for... She retrieved her twelve-inch Bowie knife and her last grenade near the pile of her discarded clothes on the floor.

The naked Selina Kyle then walked confidently back to the healing body of her father, grenade in one hand, revolver in the other, and the knife wedged between her white teeth.

She watched as his new eyes snapped open when she brought the massive blade of her Bowie knife hard into his throat, using her body’s weight against her buckled right arm to push its tip the rest of the way in, shifting the sharp blade back-and-forth until it sawed through his spine and messily decapitated Edward Nigma, her arms and shoulders now smeared with his green blood.

“ _Se-lin-ahhh…”_

Even detached from its body, the reforming head was still trying to talk to her. Its eyes were still open and watching... Christ, he always had been a creepy mother-fucker.

Carefully placing the head off to the side, Selina took the grenade in her left hand and pulled the pin, jamming it down Edward Nigma’s wide-open oesophagus until her fingers nudged against his still-beating mechanical heart. She let it go and pulled her arm away, grabbing the gun and jabbing the large knife through her father’s open mouth to pick it up like speared trash before walking away.

The decapitated head with the Bowie knife sticking through its mouth was still trying to talk to her, but the thick knife made coherent speech difficult. She stopped and turned a second before his body exploded in a green and crimson cloud of gore, coating the walls and floors in bits of what used to be Edward Nigma.

She’d made sure to turn the head so his eyes could watch the show as well, to witness the smouldering blackened husk that was once his body that now lying there in charred, smoking flesh that stank like the rotting pits of Hell.

Gripping the handle of her knife, she brought up Edward Nigma’s bloody head to her own face and stared into those bloodshot eyes with an inferno of hatred. He wasn’t going to last long this way, but she wanted to send him off properly.

“That’s for my mother, you gutless bastard… She was _far_ too good for a piece of shit like you… I wanted _that_ to be your last thought as you exit from this life.”

As the hardened echo of her voice faded, the eyes of Edward Nigma finally rolled back into their sockets, spilling green ooze from his congealed neck in a puddle of filth on the floor.

Pulling her knife from his gullet and then tossing the head to the floor, Selina Kyle stepped back and aimed the .38 while drawing a deep breath, her green eyes glowing with the last fires of vengeance.

“And this one’s for her daughters... Rest in peace, Maggie.”

With that soft-spoken eulogy to her younger sister complete, Edward Nigma’s unwanted daughter pulled the trigger without a shred of remorse and put a slug through his decapitated cranium, spreading his legendary brains like crimson and grey oatmeal across Bruce’s floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped to the end, Selina Kyle just had a very difficult and traumatic fight with her biological father Edward Nigma. She prevailed in the end, but took serious injuries from a nearby grenade and a gunshot wound to her right side.
> 
> If you _did_ read this chapter, let me say that this world's Riddler is every ounce as vile as the Joker. He's a vicious man capable of unspeakable acts of horror but unlike the Joker, Edward prefers to keep his evil deeds behind closed doors. He's a man who's built his reputation of innuendo and secrets. To the public, he's this charming and meek fool, but if you were with him alone, he'd put a knife in your back and then flay you with it if he thought it might be to his advantage.
> 
> He's much like a smiling jackal; a coward until he has the upper hand and then he's a killer. During their tormented time together at Blackgate, Selina must have made him seethe with rage which he kept buried inside. She would have mentally twisted him to the point of snapping after what he'd done to her family.
> 
> Magdalene ‘Maggie’ Kyle was Selina’s younger sister who died tragically with her mother and father when Edward Nigma burned her family’s home to the ground... 
> 
>  
> 
> **Next Chapter:** After 185,000 words and fifty chapters, we’re finally going to experience something that hasn’t happened in this crazy story yet… That’s right, Fem-slash!... Prepare yourselves accordingly… Actually, I think it might be the first Pamela Isley/Lois Lane pairing on the entire Internet… That’s exciting, right?


	50. Superman vs Ra's al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I mentioned this yet, but the industrious Dr. Isley has been slowly altering her biochemistry so that she now secretes a powerful concentration of Need from between her legs and other glands. She’s not at the pheromone level yet, but even just tasting her would be enough to place someone under her sexy spell.
> 
> And oh yes, Fem-Slash ahead...

**Chapter 50**  
**Superman vs. Ra’s al Ghul**  


The nervous Lois Lane watched from the shadows as Superman became frozen in midair by the arcane magic of an Arabian sorcerer she’d never even heard of until just yesterday, with her poor, helpless Clark only inches away from landing a knockout blow on the bearded chin of this mysterious Ra’s al Ghul.

The uneasy journalist silently prayed that the Man of Steel would be able to break this wizard’s strange spell, actually cheering when the Martian Manhunter socked the old guy across the jaw.

She could see the intense concentration on the forehead of this Ra’s al Ghul after the emerald Martian had levelled him with that surprise right hook - _almost_ allowing her man from Krypton to break free from his nefarious magical clutches…

But not quite.

At least J’onn’s attack had disrupted that magical portal, ending the constant arrival of those villains into the rather impressive Batcave. As a lifelong reporter, Lois easily recognized the well-known supervillains like the Joker, the Riddler and Giganta but there were a few others she didn’t recognize.

But if Superman could just break free, she knew he’d be able to handle _all_ of them.

She’d watched as the Martian Manhunter faced off with what appeared to be a strange looking female Martian, hoping that J’onn would just ignore her and finish the job with Ra’s al Ghul instead - but both aliens had simply disappeared, leaving the Man of Steel locked in a titanic struggle of wills between the powerful hero and the ancient sorcerer.

They so desperately needed Superman now...

The same Superman whose life she had almost sacrificed to Lex Luthor’s carnal appetites during her week of insanity, a week seemingly lost under the Svengali-like influence of the cocky evil genius upon her fiery loins…

A week that had changed her life forever.

After Clark’s vile treatment at the hands of the evil Luthor, she didn’t know where she stood with Superman anymore, only that she had betrayed him in the worst possible way and also broken the heart of the best man in the world. And now he was struggling against the Apocalypse while she hid tucked away in the shadows…

She’d been such a little fool to fall for Luthor’s lies and promises… She needed to help Superman somehow, to let him know she was still here for him.

“CLARK!”

Casting aside her designer high heels, the brunette reporter frantically ran to his side, grasping his unmoving powerful arm with fresh new tears flowing down her bright cheeks, her violet eyes pleading with him to move, to break free and fight for all of them.

“You can do it, Clark… You can beat this… I’m here for you, baby.”

With her thoughts focused entirely on the embattled Superman, Lois didn’t see the redhead who’d been standing beside Ra’s al Ghul had quietly snuck around behind her, suddenly wrapping her long arm around the reporter’s thin neck in a tight chokehold.

Well, well, well… What do we have here?”

“Let... me… go… You Bitch!”

Lois struggled against the taller woman, but her legs and arms were still rubbery from being tied-up as Selina Kyle’s hostage for the past two hours. Frantic, the Daily Planet reporter attempted to elbow the woman behind her, only to learn that arm around her neck was cutting off her circulation.

Quickly changing tactics and attempting to yank Isley’s arm off her neck, the reporter gasped as the redhead’s free hand suddenly ran along the inside of her thigh where her tan stockings were fastened to her garter before sliding over to her lacy panties.

What the fuck?! What was she doing?! Was this woman a lesbian?! What she trying to feel her up?!

“Is this your girlfriend, Superman?... She’s very pretty.”

“Stop that!”

Gasping for air, Lois squirmed and wiggled her hips as Isley now ran her hand towards the heat _beneath_ Lois’s lacy white panties, the once familiar dark hair between her legs now gone, having been shaved off at Lex’s insistence during their awful week together.

Luthor hated body hair of _any_ kind.

“Hmmm… Interesting… It looks like we have something in common, Miss Lane.”

Lois gasped as Isley slid one of her oiled fingers across her exposed clitoris and then pushed it further down, slipping it gently into her gaping vagina which was suddenly on fire, lubricating her with some kind of strange salve which was making her temperature rise. As that fingertip made its way across her intimate places, Lois felt a strange tingling spreading across her body like a warm ocean as the woman continued to stroke her.

This was the same way she’d felt with Lex.

“My, my… You _have_ been a busy little girl… Those pussy lips are looser than a cheap whore on a Saturday night… Your lady really loves a big cock, doesn’t she Superman?”

Lois silently cringed as she gazed helplessly into Clark’s painful blue eyes.

Damn it…

She’d hurt Clark so very, _very_ badly. Those eyes told her she’d broken his noble heart in the worst way possible after Luthor had forced Superman to bear witness to her betrayal, with Lois willingly spreading her long legs for the well-hung evil man and taking everything he had to give her.

She’d been so incredibly stupid and allowed them both to be abused by the man who only wanted to destroy them. Why the fuck had she done that?! Why had she been such an idiot to allow Lex to use her like that?!

_Don’t look at me like that, Clark…_

It was the same face he’d made when he’d witnessed the domineering Luthor’s monster-sized cock penetrating her from behind. The same look he’d made when she’d been placed directly across from him by the sadistic Lex Luthor, her wet pussy soundly fucked by his bald arch-nemesis, forced to watch as her face had twisted in primal expressions of uncontrolled sexual passion, her wild screams of orgasmic pleasure culminating as the billionaire’s twelve-inch cock had finally filled her womb with its hot seed.

And what was worse was that she told Clark it had only happened once.

But it hadn’t been her first time with Luthor.

Not by a long shot.

She’d lied to Clark to spare him the awful truth. Like Superman, Lex Luthor had had his way with Lois Lane for that entire week. Clark was his 9AM…

She was his ‘anytime’… She’d been Luthor’s little personal whore, fucked whenever the mood struck him… And it had struck him _constantly_.

The mad genius had spread her gaping vagina like a wanton whore with that huge cock of his, fucking her for hours each and every day until her pussy couldn’t keep itself closed, a gaping hole that could only be filled by the well-endowed Lex Luthor.

And fill her he did… A hundred fucking times over the past week he had filled her.

The seductive Isley continued to finger Lois while she began to breathe harder, her vulva beginning to swell with hot blood while her clitoris ripened and ached for that delicate touch... What was happening to her?... Christ, a woman had _never_ affected her like this before… Maybe it was just the painful memories of Luthor continually defiling her, but Lois was suddenly getting as horny as Hell…

Pamela glanced into Clark’s pain-filled eyes and then playfully pouted her lips.

“Oh my… Cock size seems to be a touchy subject with your boyfriend… Could it be that the big cock which made your cunt as wide as an 8-man tent flap _wasn’t_ Superman’s?!... Why Miss Lane, you greedy little slut!… Cheating on poor Superman… And after all he’s done for you too!... But… If it _wasn’t_ Superman’s, then whose big cock _have_ you been riding, Lois?”

Even though the reporter did nothing more than softly moan from the Need Isley’s fingers were skilfully working into Lois’s responsive pussy, the sexy redhead playfully brought her ear forward to the brunette’s panting lips and then grinned before continuing her mock conversation with a motionless Superman.

“You say Lex Luthor fucked you?!... And you _loved_ it?!... Oh, Miss Lane… Have you no shame? Everyone on Earth knows that Lex Luthor was Superman’s mortal enemy… And yet you say you just spread your long legs for Luthor’s big cock anytime he felt like sticking it into you… Why you brazen little hussy!”

How the fuck did she know _that_?!

Dr. Isley once again brought her ear forward and playfully gasped in shock as Lois slowly felt her first orgasm building between her legs.

“What?!... Oh my goodness, Lex Luthor fucked Superman too?!... And you say he _loved_ it?!... Well, that still doesn’t excuse your bad behaviour, young lady… You’ve been a _very_ naughty girl… _Very_ naughty… Are you going to cum, Lois?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Then why don’t you play with your lovely tits first?”

Her mind now a firestorm of passion, her ass firmly pressed against Pamela Isley’s swaying pelvis, Lois unbuttoned her shirt and undid her bra clasp, allowing her firm breasts to spill free, the same breasts which Malcolm Merlyn had groped only half an hour ago.

God, they felt _so_ good in her hands… Lois cupped her heaving tits and squeezed her hard nipples, absolutely loving the way they felt as her clitoris began to tighten, her sudden orgasm overwhelming her senses until she violently arched her back and floated away on a wave of pure pleasure to those familiar warm magical shores.

She barely heard Pamela Isley laughing behind her.

“Goodness… Well, your boyfriend certainly enjoys watching you with another woman, Lois… Have a look.”

Curious, Lois Lane opened her violet eyes and saw that Clark _was_ watching them intently, a conspicuous bulge forming in his red shorts as the brunette squirmed with the glowing after-effects of her first orgasm, her juices now flowing down her inner thighs as she sheepishly grinned at Clark.

Pamela whispered hotly into her ear.

“Shall we give him a little show, dear?”

Without waiting for a response, the smiling Pamela Isley gently turned the weak-kneed journalist around and kissed Lois long and hard, their tongues swirling in a sensual dance of forbidden pleasure as Lois felt her own hands wrapping around Isley’s back, two pairs of firm breasts pressing against one another’s as the former Daily Planet reporter melted into this new feminine world of Sapphic bliss.

She’d never been with another woman before.

The sultry redhead undid the brunette’s cream-coloured skirt and let it slide to the floor past her tan stockings, moving her hands across the soft curves of Lois’s perfect ass and then suddenly pulling her closer, Isley’s hungry lips travelling down across Lois’s neck while her skilled fingers moved upwards until her unbuttoned shirt and dangling bra had joined her skirt laying discarded on the stony floor.

The brunette’s mind went blank with gasping ecstasy when Isley teasingly placed her lips and slashing tongue on Lois’s rock-hard nipples, gently sucking and caressing her breasts while sliding her frisky tongue twirled around her tanned areolas.

Her probing fingers soon found their way back between Lois’s wet snatch once more.

After a dozen panting breaths, Superman’s girlfriend had her next mind-numbing orgasm, her quivering legs finally giving way as she collapsed, helplessly burying her face into Pamela Isley’s strong thighs, no longer able to support her own weight and remain standing.

Her trembling legs felt like Jell-O as the aftershocks ran through her entire body.

The tall redhead looked down and grinned impishly, softly stroking the reporter’s hair on the top of her head while Lois gathered her lost breath and senses.

“My goodness, Miss Lane… So forward… Well then, if you _insist_.”

With a slip of her wrist, Isley unzipped her green miniskirt and dropped it past her dark stockings when Lois Lane suddenly realized this gorgeous redhead wasn’t wearing any panties... In a stunning moment of discovery, she was now face-to-face with another woman’s glistening vagina, able to smell its pungent sweet perfume and marvel at how pink her neat little labia was.

And just like Lois, Isley had also been shaved, with only short crimson stubble covering her supple skin while black stockings extended down those long, luxurious legs. As she stared, Pamela widened her stance, revealing more of her pink snatch and its strange sultry smell, driving Lois wild with forbidden desire.

“Oh come now, Miss Lane… We’re both women… Surely you can figure this out.”

Lois wasn’t so sure she could.

She’d never actually performed cunnilingus before. She knew what she liked of course, but was it the same for _all_ women? Taking a deep breath, she tentatively placed the tip of her tongue on Isley’s pink clitoris and wiggled it up-and-down until the impatient ginger firmly pushed the back of Lois Lane’s head deeper into her hot, fragrant crotch.

“No need to be shy, my dear.”

Now uninhibited, Lois’s tongue lapped at the woman’s blossoming labia, soaking in her strange exotic taste as her own pussy quivered with a strange excitement. Was this what is was like to be with another woman? If so, why had she never done this before?

Did all women taste this fucking amazing?

Her tongue became increasingly aggressive, drinking in this wonderful woman’s taste until her lips locked onto Isley’s sweet vagina and licked her juices, her hands reaching around to take hold of that beautiful pale ass and force it closer.

“ _Mmm_ … You are a greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

Isley’s voice was like a low purr, a challenge to Lois to pleasure her even more. The feisty brunette brought two fingers to the back of Isley’s vaginal opening and delicately stroked it, circling around her tight folds until she felt the warm oily liquid which flowed from her opening before sticking those two dripping fingers deep into her mouth and then straight back into Isley’s tight opening again.

She tasted so goddamned wonderful...

Unable to contain herself any longer, the botanist took a firm grasp of the brunette’s hair and tilted Lois’s head backwards before frantically grinding her wet snatch across the kneeling woman’s flickering tongue and mouth, thrusting her hips back-and-forth, rubbing her juicy pussy all over Lois’s eager face in a mounting wave of wet pleasure.

In response, the intrepid reporter took a firm hold of Pamela’s ass cheeks and drove her tongue even deeper into Isley’s pink hole, swallowing her flowing juices as the swaying redhead let go of her hair and desperately fingered her own clitoris to arrive at a powerful orgasm.

“Ohhhh… _Mmyyyy_ … FUCK!!!”

A jet of hot juices suddenly shot into Lois’s hungry mouth and flowed down her throat until the lustful brunette was suddenly rocked by her own massive orgasm, her contented face drenched with Isley’s sweet nectar.

Lois found she liked having sex with another woman...

Loved it actually.

She wanted to write a story on it, to do research, to be with other women and see if they _all_ tasted this way. She would then throw her finished piece - complete with dozens of explicit pictures - on top of that old prick Perry White’s desk and watch as his heart exploded in his fat chest.

Christ, she wanted to taste Pam’s pussy forever like it was sugar. She wanted more.

Lois knew that lesbians often engaged in the sixty-nine position. Fuck, she’d _love_ to try that with Pam right now, the thought of those long gorgeous legs spread on either side of her face as Lois buried her tongue deep into this beautiful woman and drank more of her forbidden juices…

“ _Mmm_ … Good girl, you have pleased Mistress.”

‘Mistress’… That was Pamela’s name… And she had pleased her!... Lois waited like an obedient dog for her Mistress to take her on this journey of desire as Pam helped her up from the ground back to a standing position.

Pamela Isley slipped behind her once more and gently caressed Lois’s shuddering breasts, causing her to tingle with excitement while her nipples stiffened like fleshy diamonds, begging to be touched. Mistress leaned her chin of Lois’s naked shoulder and then gazed forward while continuing to indulge her fascination with this new plaything’s responsive tits.

“Those poor boys… Looks like they enjoyed our little show though… Wouldn’t you say?”

Lois giggled when she saw the massive hard-on pushing out of Superman’s tight shorts, and then she gasped as she glanced over and saw what was hanging between the legs of Ra’s al Ghul…

That cock was Lex Luthor sized!... Even _bigger_!

Twelve inches of thick, veined, knotted man-meat was dangling between the thin thighs of the ancient sorcerer while he watched the two women with a creepy approving gaze. And if that thing was only fucking half-erect now, Lois didn’t want to go anywhere near it when it was full-sized!…

“Maybe we should indulge them a little, _hmmm_?”

The thought of Clark’s hard cock buried deep inside her vagina made Lois’s itching crotch quiver with a newfound excitement. She could take care of Mistress with her tongue while Clark slid his wonderful cock into her own hole. She wanted to make him happy. To be like it had been before…

She’d betrayed him, but she could make it up to him. She wanted Clark to fuck her, even though it wasn’t safe, and feel good again. She just wanted to forget all about Lex Luthor and what that bastard had put them through and make Clark love her again with her slutty body.

She’d even let him take her in the ass if he wanted…

Her ass was still tight. If he fucked her in the ass for a couple of weeks, she was sure her stretched pussy would go back to normal. And for the first time in her life, she _wanted_ Clark to fuck her in the ass as that dirty thought made her drip with anticipation…

But Pamela Isley had other plans for her handsome lover.

“Beloved, why don’t you show Superman who his _new_ master is?... I think he should take the knee and pledge his eternal devotion to you… Use him as you will.”

What was Mistress talking about?! Superman wasn’t about to declare his eternal devotion to Ra’s al Ghul... If the sorcerer actually let him go, Clark would knock his block off in the blink of an eye.

Lois watched in confusion as the old sorcerer nodded to his redheaded lover and then tapped his staff onto the stony ground as Superman’s eyes suddenly glazed over. Exerting his powerful will, she heard Ra’s al Ghul speak with a commanding voice towards the Man of Steel.

“Bow before your new master, boy!”

Clark suddenly tumbled to the ground, attempting to fight the irresistible force which was relentlessly pulling him forward, crawling along the stone floor as though one half of him was fighting the other half, his movements slow and erratic.

“I said… BOW!!!”

The deep angry voice of the sorcerer echoed off the cave’s walls as Lois shivered at his awesome power. Pamela hugged her a little tighter from behind and nibbled on her ear.

“Scary, isn’t he?”

Yes, the old man certainly was.

Ra’s al Ghul reminded her of one of those evil old wizards from a fairy tale, the lecherous old vizier who would defile the young Princess with his indomitable will. He’d entrance the beautiful Sultan’s daughter and make her his unwilling little fuck-slave until the hero came to save the day and then she’d have to bat her thick eyelashes and pretend to be a virgin again… at least until they were married.

Lois watched in horror as Superman crawled towards the commanding wizard, finally stopping in front of that massive hanging cock which a grinning Ra’s al Ghul dangled with his hand in front of her boyfriend’s chiselled face…

“Now… Pleasure the mighty rod which commands you, boy.”

“… No.”

With that one single word, Lois felt her heart come alive, burning with a new hope. Superman was fighting back! He was resisting the power of Ra’s al Ghul! She squeezed her fists together and tried to lend him her strength as the Man of Steel slowly rose back to his feet, struggling against some invisible, unbearable weight pushing down on him…

“Give it up, Ra’s… It’s over.”

The two men were locked in a battle of wills, beads of perspiration sprouting on their foreheads as their steely eyes connected in a current of raw spiritual power. The world around Lois seemed to grow unnaturally still as the inky darkness of the void seemed to stare into the burning glare of the sun.

The blackness of the void blinked first.

“Bah! This is USELESS!”

With a quick wave of his staff, Ra’s al Ghul made Superman suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. Lois stared in utter disbelief as she watched that smoke dissipate, refusing to believe that Clark could be gone so easily… The ancient wizard fell to his knees, sucking in deep gasping breaths before staring up apologetically at the redheaded seductress before him.

“I’m sorry, fairest Hebia… His will was far too strong to control.”

Isley was still groping Lois Lane’s breasts and playfully thumbing her erect nipples.

“Oh well… He would have made a worthy addition to our cause, but no matter, we have more than we need… You have done well, my Lord… Your Queen is pleased.”

“But your King is not…”

As Lois’s mind frantically attempted to conceive where Superman might have gone, she gazed in fear as the old wizard stood back up, his monstrous appendage now fully erect and throbbing with anticipation. As the reporter realized his wrinkled eyes were slowly traveling up her long shapely legs, drinking in her creamy thighs until they finally came to a rest upon the wet, glistening mound that lay between them, her body shivered with a cold fear.

Ra’s al Ghul wet his dry wrinkled lips, his intense gaze locked squarely on Lois’s hairless and moist vagina.

“I require satisfaction… Bring the slut to ME!... I shall make this whore pay _dearly_ for her man’s insolence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lois’s ‘willingness’ to engage in sex will be revealed next chapter. And while you may not think she’s a part of this battle, she’s doing a wonderful job of distracting Pamela Isley and Ra’s al Ghul in the meantime.
> 
> **Next Chapter:** Lois Lane vs. Ra’s al Ghul!


	51. Lois Lane vs Ra's al Ghul

**Chapter 51**  
**Lois Lane vs. Ra’s al Ghul**  


As Pamela Isley led a doe-eyed Lois Lane towards the old man with the massive fleshy appendage which seemed to be pointing directly at her, the brunette felt like she was walking along the bottom of the ocean, her limbs thick and heavy with a sense of dread, a primal self-preservation instinct attempting to resist what was about to happen to her as she stared at the unnatural cock of Ra’s al Ghul…

But all she could do was utter one soft word.

“… _no_ …”

The eager redhead holding her hand slowly turned and tilted her head with an amused glance before softly laughing, Isley’s full and milky white breasts captivating the reporter’s attention despite her best intentions _not_ to stare down at them.

“ _No_?... I’m surprised that word’s still in your vocabulary, Lois… I worked two ounces of Need into that hungry snatch of yours and then you must have swallowed another two more when I had my own lovely orgasm…

“And let’s not forget all that Need Luthor stuffed into your greedy hole last week… I swear, I gave that man enough product to pimp out an entire Barnum & Bailey elephant troop… By all rights, you should be bending that sexy ass over and eagerly pulling those bruised lips apart and _begging_ for it by now…

“You’re impressive, Lois… Judson Caspian is a man twice your size and I easily broke him with only half the Need Luthor gave you… Perhaps you’re naturally resistant… Shall I let you taste my pussy a little more?... Would you like that?”

Christ, she would _love_ that… The thought of her mouth feasting between Isley’s shapely legs sent a shiver of excitement down her spine that became lodged in her engorged sex… But what was this ‘Need’ Mistress had mentioned?

Through a hot fog of desire, her reporter instincts kicked in as she pressed for more information… Was Isley saying she’d been drugged?... Is that why her ovaries had become two lakes of fire burning with carnal lust?... Was that how Luthor had taken her so easily?!...

“ _Need_?”

“Yes, Lois… _Need_ … It’s the name of a powerful Aphrodisiac I perfected over the past ten years… Please don’t tell me you’re normally this much of a slut... You might just hurt my feelings.”

“No… I’m not… Luthor used… your sex drug… on _me_?”

“Oh God yes, he used _gallons_ of it on you… What, did you just think it was just K-Y Jelly he kept rubbing into you?... Oh, my poor naïve little Lois, this must come as such a shock…

“Fucking Superman’s tight little girlfriend like she was his own personal whore was a wet dream of his… I’m sure it was like he’d died and gone to supervillain Heaven… Or at least came back to it… By the end of it all, you must have worshipped his big cock like it was some phallic pagan god.”

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!… Isley was right!… Lois _had_ worshipped Luthor’s cock by the end of it!… She’d let him do _anything_ he wanted to her with it, eagerly taking his huge member in her mouth, between her tits, and then in her pussy until she’d been stretched apart like some Babylonian whore…

He’d buried his face between her legs, licking her until she couldn’t see straight, surprising Lois with his undeniable taste for her intimate juices before he happily defiled her again. How many times had she seen his familiar face covered in her natural secretions, buried between her long quivering legs?

And with time, she had come to love every second of it… Countless orgasms until the point where she could barely move… And she had returned the favour tenfold… She’d tasted Luthor’s milky semen until she honestly thought she’d never be able to taste anything else ever again… Her ovaries had been drenched in his hot seed and her abused uterus slammed with the head of his foot-long meat-stick until it hurt to put her thighs together for the rest of the night…

And all that had all been because of a drug?!

But of course it had been.

Somehow, she had known it all along…

Luthor had forced her the first time… Raped her in his lush office while she had screamed for help… He squeezed what she’d believed to be lubricant into her unwilling vagina to help accommodate his monster-sized schlong into her neglected hole…

But it had been Isley’s drug.

She’d been so ashamed when her body betrayed her and she came like a traitorous slut while he brutally rutted her, taking her violently from behind like she was a bitch in heat… Painfully pulling her hair and slapping her ruddy ass as though she were some amusement park ride…

And then he made her believe she _wanted_ to be treated that way.

Lois had told herself that she would just have to bear it for a week and then it would all be over. That the crazy ride would stop and she could get off, a little nauseous, but there was that big consolation prize he’d constantly dangled in front of her the entire time…

LexCorp.

He had signed LexCorp away to her _if_ she could last the week.

She would willingly fuck that cocky bastard to take his precious LexCorp away from him, but all those soul-destroying orgasms had been due to Isley’s damned drug. Every time she’d allowed that bald prick to fuck her senseless like some horny lovesick teenager in the backseat of her boyfriend’s car had been because of Isley’s fucking drug.

Damn it! She’d been such a little fool to doubt her loyalty to Clark…

Near the end of the week, when she had honestly thought the guilt of loving Luthor’s cock like some mindless whore combined with her own unchecked Histrionic Personality Disorder had finally caused her to snap and lose her mind…

It had been the fucking drug all along.

And now, like a sex-starved junkie, she was under its influence once again and willing to do whatever her new Mistress wanted her to do…

And what she wanted her to do was fuck that old man with the massive penis.

Of fuck, that was _way_ too big… How was she even supposed to fit that thing inside her?!

With a casual smile, the creator of Need presented the naked and shivering Lois Lane to Ra’s al Ghul as he greedily eyed her curvy body like it was some choice cut of beef while licking his lips. Pamela had to place her hands on Lois’s trembling shoulders and push her the last step of the way.

“As requested… The _slut_ my lord… Please forgive her apprehension at the sight of your manly magnificence… Might I suggest a few furnishings to set the mood first?... These barren stone floors leave _much_ to be desired… A few pillows and rugs might brighten her spirits and entice her... It’s so frightfully drab and cold in here.”

With an impatient sigh, the sorcerer waved his wooden staff while Lois watched with eyes full of wonder when her surroundings shimmered like a mirage and changed. She was suddenly standing in an explosion of colour, dozens of lush rugs and bright pillows laid atop exotic furs spread across the grey stone of the cave’s cold floors.

Her surroundings now reminded her of some elaborate harem from an old movie with Rudolph Valentino as the Sheik. There were even smoking braziers of incense filling her nose with an exotic aroma.

She quietly wondered if Ra’s al Ghul had used magic to make his pecker so damned big as well.

In front of her, with her dark stocking feet almost touching her over-endowed lover, Pamela Isley laid back atop a tiger skin rug, popping a pillow under her long crimson locks as they spread luxuriously across this sudden opulence of comfort before glancing up seductively at Lois, opening her arms by way of an invitation.

“Come… Don’t be shy… Let us be as lovers while I whisper my sweet secrets to you.”

Turning her back to Ra’s al Ghul ( _and_ his frightening appendage) to face Pamela Isley, Lois obediently crawled on top of the voluptuous redhead, feeling the shared heat of their bodies as they pressed together, that touch sending shivers of pleasure throughout. Pamela leaned forward and kissed her before wrapping those long sensual, nylon-clad legs around her hips and whispering into her ear.

“Prepare yourself… He’s quite large… And make no mistake, you will be thoroughly ravished… But I’m afraid it’s just your lot in life to be fucked by well-endowed men, Lois… But you _must_ satisfy him… Or else I will let you die here and now.”

Lois gasped and then shrieked as she felt the massive, knotted penis suddenly plunging into her wet vagina as though the ridiculously well-hung Lex Luthor had been nothing more than the appetizer… Holy _fuck_!... Was he sticking his entire _arm_ into her?!

But then she felt the old man’s bony hands grasp both sides of her hips - just below where Isley had positioned her strong calves to secure the kneeling Lois firmly in place. The ‘slut’ grimaced and held her breath, trying to bear the shock while this old man’s massive cock stretched her vagina beyond recognition…

Christ, this must be what childbirth felt like!

“Fuuuuccccckkk!... It _hurts_!”

Pamela held her closer and gently stroked her hair, kissing her damp forehead as Lois made guttural whimpers, trying to stop herself from crying by biting her curled finger.

Oh dear fuck, even losing her virginity at sixteen hadn’t been _this_ painful!

Apathetic to her plight, Ra’s al Ghul continued to slowly work his massive manhood deeper into Lois’s opening until she suddenly gasped again in agony, having finally gone past the point where even Lex Luthor had taken the Daily Planet reporter in their most passionate sessions as her besieged uterus was now being introduced to her lower intestines. As panic filled her entire core, Lois finally felt the man’s bony pelvis finally collide with her flushed ass.

“Hush, my darling.”

“I can’t… He’s too fucking BIG!”

“Then get used to it… Or else I really won’t have much use for you now, will I?”

Lois lost her ability to talk again when the old wizard pulled back his hips and thrust deep into her wet opening once more, pressing against parts she’d recently believed to be far beyond the reach of mortal men...

As the dark-haired woman attempted to bear the stabbing ache, Isley’s hands reached up and cupped her face, her pale green eyes staring directly into her own while the botanist whispered a dark warning…

“Tomorrow is the dawning of a brave new world, Lois… The dawning of _my_ new world… And if you can’t satisfy this old goat’s lust, then my new world really won’t have a place for you…

“He needs a concubine, my dear… Someone to take care of his basic needs while I rule this new world… It’s quite simple… If you please him, I will spare you… If you do not, I’ll destroy you... I would strongly suggest you start doing whatever you can to pleasure him.”

What the fuck had happened to her life that it had all come to _this_?

Her hero was gone… She had to face that fact now… Their entire relationship had been based on the fact the intrepid reporter always pushed too far, constantly getting herself into trouble before the heroic Superman always bailed her sorry ass out…

Except that this time, she’d gone too far… Luthor had taken Lois too far down the rabbit hole for Clark to even _want_ to get her back out now… Especially after she’d betrayed him so horribly, allowing Superman to join in on the act to help satisfy the mad billionaire’s insatiable sex drive.

And now he was gone…

Here she was, being banged by an ancient magician with a cock bigger than her goddamned forearm and told she’d better put a smile on his wrinkled face by the same woman she’d just had sex with…

The _only_ woman she’d ever had sex with.

And there was no Clark to save her this time.

Once again, she wondered why she hadn’t broke it off with him a long time ago and just slept with Jimmy Olsen instead? Her life would have been so much simpler, just another girl in Metropolis… Lois grinned as she realized Jimmy was far too much of a sycophantic little Momma’s boy for her tastes anyways…

‘ _Lois, you silly bitch… You always set your sights too damned high... Well, you brought this on yourself… You fucked Clark over and now you’re getting what’s coming to you… If you want to survive, you’d better start screwing like you really mean it… Or die trying._ ’

Biting her bottom lip, the besieged brunette squared her hips and started to rotate her round ass in small circles, grinding against the massive schlong buried deep inside her. As she seductively pushed her hips back-and-forth, sliding against the fleshy rail which impaled her, Lois faked her moans of pleasure but still gasped in earnest when Ra’s al Ghul stuffed his full length into her.

A smiling Pamela guided Lois’s hips with her long legs, slowly sending her finger down past the slight bulge in the reporter’s extended midsection before stroking her engorged clitoris…

That magical finger eventually helped ease some of her tension and transformed the searing pain into searing pleasure, soon bringing Lois to a hard-fought climax.

“Good girl.”

“Oh fuck!... Does… this… ever… get… any… easier?”

“With practice… Maybe you should just let him get you knocked up… Worked wonders for me… He’ll dote on you and be gentle… Just think, our children could be siblings.”

The thought of Lois carrying the child of this old ghoul instantly repulsed her, but here she was, grinding her ass up against his withered pelvis while his gargantuan pecker must have been thrust all the way up her Fallopian tube. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it would be a pretty easy shot from that distance to literally drown her egg with his semen.

Isley continued to gently stroke her clitoris.

“Ra’s is _much_ bigger than Lex Luthor, isn’t he?… That’s another thing we have in common… But I fucked that conceited cock-sucking megalomaniac _long_ before you ever did, Miss Lane.”

Through the wet tears in her blinking eyes as her entire body was being rocked by the thin frame of a man slapping against her bouncy ass, Lois somehow looked down at the malevolent grin of Pamela Isley in stunned silence.

Isley had slept with Lex Luthor?

“Look around you, my sweet… All of this was my doing… This is the culmination of the ten-year plan I made in University… A girl needs a plan if she wants to succeed on her own terms… You see, I knew I’d have to seduce Lex Luthor to achieve my goals… So I transferred to Metropolis ten years ago to complete my doctorate degree, making sure to attend all the right parties and charity events just to meet that pretentious prick…

“And then it finally happened… I played the moon-eyed student and blushed just enough when Mr. High and Mighty groped my ass during our first dance together… By the time I graduated, he’d offered me a job so he could secretly bend me over whenever the mood struck him… Which wasn’t _nearly_ often enough as I had barely started my work with Aphrodisiacs by then… But it was still enough to keep him around…

“It took some doing to seduce him… Quite honestly, he could have had any woman he wanted… But I had the LexCorp facilities to help me develop my love drugs to keep him intrigued… Lex had no interest in a relationship of course, except that obsession he had with your alien boyfriend… He _hated_ Superman… But a smart woman knows how to use that kind of hate to her advantage…

“I gently suggested Lex take his cause up with the government… With the war, public support was turning against these costumed vigilantes… With his money and clout, I knew Luthor could easily turn the politicians against these so-called superheroes… And besides, I needed those do-gooders out of the way to eventually achieve my own goals of a new Cambrian era…

“And then, my subtle urgings bore fruit when our clever Lex Luthor heard of the League of Assassins… It was simple enough for him to make the connection… And with his growing political connections, the Contract was soon born…

“But I had to admit, this League of Assassins fascinated even me… The idea that magic actually existed… So as I expected, once the Contract had been signed, Lex soon broke it off with me to focus on his work while I left LexCorp and continued with my own research… Moving from city to city, I began to slowly perfect my drug by seducing powerful men who’d help fund my research… Whether they wanted to or not…

“I leaned more about this mysterious League of Assassins along the way… And then I finally created the perfect Aphrodisiac…

“ _Need_.”

As Ra’s continued to pound away at her backside in low timbre grunts, Lois suddenly wondered why Pamela Isley was even telling her all this… Why confess to _her_?!... She remembered an evening sitting on the couch with Clark when he’d theorized that deep down, all villains who made these type of longwinded confessions must secretly _want_ to be stopped…

She doubted this was the case with Isley though… Somehow, this woman with a doctorate degree in biochemistry had seduced and broken enough powerful men to put her long-range plan into cataclysmic motion… It was as though she was the Alchemist of Men’s desires.

“I was eventually able to find and seduce Ebeneezer Darrk within the League… He provided me with my first sample of the Lazarus Pit which I eventually had to provide to Luthor for analysis… Truly, the strangest substance I’d ever examined… It even took Lex much longer than I would have believed… He spent hundreds of millions of dollars in research, but his big brain finally came up with a suitable reproduction…

“Because that was part of my _new_ plan…

“All those supervillains from the Contract were just going to waste anyways, Miss Lane… And Nature _is_ the great recycler… Why not just bring them back and enslave them with my own perfected drug?...

“Only a brilliant woman like myself could combine the smartest man on the planet with the world’s greatest sorcerer to actually make it all work…My darling Ra’s has always indirectly shared my vision of a greener world, so he was quite easy to bend to my feminine guiles… But Luthor, I had to ride him for awhile before he finally saw the light…

“I do _love_ planting my tasty pussy on someone’s face and riding them until I break their will so that they become slaves beneath my labia… Even girls… Whoever said we’re the weaker sex has never between _my_ legs, have they Miss Lane?” 

Lois’s violet eyes almost popped out of her sockets when the horny old wizard picked up his pace, fucking her even harder as Pamela giggled below.

“I’d say he _really_ likes you… Either that or he’s feeling extra frisky today… Shall I tell you another secret, Lois?”

“Oh… dear… fuck… he’s… crushing… my… poor… fucking… ovaries!”

“And you’re going to grin and bear it, just like a good little slut… Give him a few more moans, he loves that.”

“OH GOD!!!”

Pamela Isley smiled up at her and laughed.

“He loves _that_ too… You’re wondering why I’m telling you all this, aren’t you?... It’s because I’ve decided that I’m going to keep you as my trophy, Lois… With the amount of Need you’ve had already been given by Luthor, your mind must be damned near the tipping point…

“I’m telling you all this because you’re one of the few people who might actually survive to see my new world… Sure, you’ll be about as mindless as all the other plants by then, but I’ll be able to look at that pretty little of head of yours and think… “

Isley brought up her long delicate finger and tapped Lois’s sweaty forehead.

“Somewhere in that vacant skull, she _knows_ … My sweet little Lois knows who truly brought this beautiful world into being… She remembers how it used to be and who made it this way…

“You’ll be my pretty trophy and always smile for me… You’ll be the reminder of all the superheroes and supervillains I had to get rid of along the way to achieve my green world… Especially the greatest of them all… Your precious Superman... He’ll never have you again, my sweet…

“But I will… For the rest of your life.”

Pamela brought Lois’s face down until their lips locked in a passionate kiss which she was powerless to stop… How many people had this woman killed? How many _would_ she kill?!... And yet, Lois couldn’t lift a finger against her… Ra’s al Ghul wasn’t the only one who could cast a spell… Pamela Isley had enchanted her in other ways.

“I must say though, it’s worked out quite well for Ra’s and I, hasn’t it?… You could even say that we’re soul mates… Of course, I have to pretend I’m his long-lost love Hebia… Honestly, you think the lovesick fool would have moved on by now… Maybe that’s why I still cheat on him… I’m such a bad girl…

“Just for old time’s sake, I rode dear old Lex until he was like putty beneath my pussy… Until he couldn’t even think straight unless he had his taste of what was between my legs… Trust me, I broke him _far_ worse then he ever broke you, Lois… All because I thought he might be lacking in motivation… I wanted him to hurry up and keep his promise to kill Superman, you see…

“Only to find he was secretly in love with him… So I gave him a week to say goodbye and then I’d take matters into my own hands… I was Superman’s _final_ client you see… Just think, all that time Lex was fucking you, did you know he was secretly wishing it was me?…

“Every time he buried his face in your anxious muff, he just couldn’t find what he was looking for, could he?…

“Oh don’t be so shocked… You’ll soon know _exactly_ what he was going through… I’ve spent a fortune transforming my own body into a Need factory… You’ve already tasted the sweet nectar between my legs…

“Your entire world will soon become nothing more than pleasuring me like a dark-haired little butterfly inevitably drawn to that musk-scented flower between these welcoming thighs… In time, you’ll beg me for the taste of what lays beyond my sweet petals as though your life depended on it…

“Because it will.”

Oh God…

Lois’s world suddenly began to spiral out of control… Could it be true?!... That Pamela Isley was the true mastermind behind _all_ of this and that her life would soon depend on sucking this woman’s moist sex for her life-sustaining nectar?...

To prove her point, the scheming redhead inserted two fingers into her own moist vagina and then swirled them around until they were good and wet, withdrawing them and carefully placing her coated fingers into Lois’s gasping mouth.

The brunette greedily sucked the juices from Isley’s long fingers, licking them clean as Lois felt her mutinous pussy squeezing with ecstasy, erupting into another powerful orgasm with that massive cock still inside her…

Her mind became filled with nothing more than insatiable lust.

She wanted Mistress to bring her hips forward and spread those long legs beneath her face so Lois could taste even more, to drink of Mistress’s delicate flower like the dark-haired butterfly Pamela had told her she’d become.

Instinctively, Lois moaned and pushed her hips back as Ra’s al Ghul continued split her apart, his record-breaking cock filling every hidden crevice inside her. She now wanted him to finish in her, to fill her womb with his seed, to please him for Mistress and to carry his baby.

She ground against him and longed for that cock.

She uttered a disappointed sigh when her older lover finally pulled his lengthy shaft out of her vagina - feeling her insides collapse while her enflamed uterus almost followed it out. As Lois waited for the return of Ra’s al Ghul’s mighty tool in her needy pussy, she was surprised when Pamela Isley’s eyes suddenly lit up like green headlights…

“That fucking horny old goat!”

Lois suddenly understood where her new master had stuffed his monstrous cock. Pamela Isley looked up at Lois with a venomous stare as she grit her teeth, taking the full length inside her.

“I swear… If your second-hand snatch can’t keep that old lecher happy, I’ll… _Ooohhh_ ….”

Lois watched as the redhead’s eyelids suddenly flickered while her entire body tensed and then relaxed, listening to the exhausted groans of Ra’s al Ghul until Lois knew where old wizard had spilled his hot seed…

Into Pamela’s awaiting depths.

Her Mistress looked up at her and then slowly smiled while exhaling a deep breath.

“I suppose he’s _my_ old goat though, isn’t he?… The cost of conquering the world… Now, let us strike while the iron’s hot and see if he’s willing to keep his slutty new pet, shall we?... I think you handled him well enough for your first time.”

Lois felt the beautiful redhead’s legs uncoil from around her waist as Pamela brought herself up to a sitting position, her fragrant mound now tantalisingly close to Lois’s hungry mouth… And yet she didn’t dare... She knew her life hung in the balance upon this question her beautiful Mistress was putting forward to her new Master.

“I thank you for your seed, my lord… Does this new dark-haired concubine not please you though?”

Raising himself back to his feet, Ra’s al Ghul cast a critical eye at Lois’s still bent-over round ass as though it were nothing more than stock cattle. After a lengthy pause and with an appraising slap to her cheek, he finally nodded.

“She’ll do, I suppose… But my heart… my soul… _and_ my seed… These all belong to you, sweetest Hebia.”

“And I am honoured by each gift… But do you not wish to fill her with child, my love?... She’d make a fine wet nurse for our own son, would she not?”

Ra’s al Ghul looked at the dark-haired whore and then nodded as he eyed Lois’s firm, hanging breasts. The sudden image of these two beautiful women, their extended bellies heavy with his unborn children eagerly pleasuring one another while he watched them aroused his old loins.

“ _Mmm_ … She would indeed… If this is your wish, then so be it… I will fill her womb with my seed and make her with child… But allow me to rest for a moment… A man’s appetites are often too quick and too easily spent.”

Ra’s al Ghul sat cross-legged on a pillow and rested, sighing with pleasure when he watched this beautiful scene of womanly love unfolding before him. His own beautiful Hebia had placed this new whore on her back and brought her long legs encased in black stockings around either side of the brunette’s upturned head, dropping her wet mound on top of this whore’s eager mouth.

The old sorcerer watched and stroked his satiated manhood as this new concubine named Lois greedily tongued his Hebia’s pink depths while his crimson-haired beauty fingered the whore’s exploited hole to moans of forbidden pleasure.

How better their act of Sapphic love would be when their tight bellies were stretched with his babies… And then there was the lovely Zatanna Zatara’s virginity to claim as well… His children with these three women would welcome the dawning of his new age.

Yes, he _would_ fuck this new whore named Lois and fill her womb with child. She would bear his child and become Hebia’s and Zatanna’s wet nurse. His first infant son with his reincarnated wife would greedily suck this Lois’s full breasts and drink of her warm milk to grow powerful and strong…

And then Zatanna’s newborn child as well…

The old sorcerer grinned as he watched Lois moan with primal lust, her dark nipples swollen with hot desire as his lengthy cock began to swell with new life. In nine months, he might just decide to indulge in the taste of her warm breast milk as well…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally written this as Chapter 50 as it’s ‘The Big Reveal’ where we find out this whole damned mess is entirely Pamela Isley’s doing… But then I added Chapter 43 to give Zatanna an origin story which bumped all subsequent chapters up by one… Oh well.
> 
> Poor Lois… Things are looking pretty bleak… But don’t worry, she’s resilient! I know she can get out of this with a little help from her friends… She’d better because that’s a _horrible_ thing to do to someone, Pamela Isley!... Boo Hiss!
> 
> **Next Chapter** : Green Arrow finds out that he just might be a merry man after all…


	52. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Aquaman vs Maxwell Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Maxwell Lord is an incredibly powerful telepath, able to force his own will onto his victims by thoughts alone. When he uses this power, it causes him to bleed, usually from the nose.

**Chapter 52**  
**Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Aquaman vs. Maxwell Lord**

 

Now free to move once again, the sharp-eyed Oliver Queen notched his emerald bow with a custom-made boxing glove arrow and took aim at the curvy female stage magician standing next to a suddenly frozen Wonder Woman. Green Arrow didn’t know who this little lady with the tuxedo jacket (and the healthy-sized rack) was, but she’d just stopped Diana with a single word which meant she was bad news...

The kind of bad news he didn’t _need_ to know about.

It was an easy shot, a straight fifty yards with no wind… As Oliver prepared to release his two fingers, he felt his left arm suddenly swing up just as he let go of the bowstring, sending his boxing glove arrow tumbling end-over-end, harmlessly flying high above the head of his female target, lost to the dark depths of Bruce’s enormous cave.

What the fuck?!... Why had his arm just moved like that?

As though his body had suddenly developed a mind of its own, the emerald archer felt himself lowering his bow to the ground and carefully setting it down. Something was wrong here…

Cloaked in the shadows, a nervous Oliver suddenly noticed a dark-haired man in a grey suit silently watching him. At first glance, this chucklehead reminded him of a lawyer from Washington, a bureaucrat now sorely out of place in this battle of titans.

That’s what he thought until the man brought up the stainless steel lighter to the cigarette dangling in his mouth and revealed the small trickle of blood running down from his nose.

Oh Christ…

It was Maxwell Lord.

Taking a drag from his European cigarette, the former leader and public liaison of Justice League International stepped forward and patted the unmoving Green Arrow on the head as Oliver lost all control of his motor functions, standing still like an obedient puppet.

“Picking on poor Zatanna, Mr. Queen?... For shame!... It would be a shame to mar such a pretty face, don’t you think?... Besides, I’m more than happy to let our dutiful little magician help Giganta tear that Amazonian bitch apart after what she did to me… What can I say?... I’m the kind of prick who holds a grudge.”

Oliver only stared straight ahead, frozen in place. Maxwell Lord had mind control powers on a whole different level now…

“I’m so glad I found you here, old friend… I’ll need your help to finish this whole ugly business… But hey, you finally get to play the big hero for once… So let’s put away those silly boxing glove arrows and get real, shall we?... But first, let me say hello to your lovely lady over there.”

The man in the tacky suit walked forward and appreciatively strolled around the motionless Black Canary also standing in place, eyeing every sexy curve but not laying a single finger on her still body as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

“As sexy as ever, Dinah… I never could understand what a woman with your beauty, talent and appetite ever saw in a delusional underachiever like Queen… From what I’ve heard, he leaves _a lot_ to be desired in the romance department as well.”

Green Arrow flinched at that parting shot.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the resurrected Maxwell Lord left Dinah and stepped towards the struggling Arthur who was desperately attempting to break Lord’s mind control. To reward his efforts, the former leader of the JLI blew cigarette smoke into the blonde man’s face and then chuckled.

“The Lord of Atlantis… Come now… There’s no point in even _trying_ to resist me, Mr. Curry… I’m afraid you’re out of your element and I’m _much_ stronger than I used to be… The only limitation to my power was the amount I could bleed… And with the Lazarus Pit formula flowing through my veins, I can now bleed ad infinitum... Which makes me - quite literally - a _god_.”

Oliver watched as the man in the suit threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his heel, gritting his teeth in anger before continuing, blood suddenly emerging from his ear as he fixed Aquaman with an angry glare.

“And yet you _still_ persist… Seriously, you truly are an annoying man... The best your fish telepathy can do is give me a slight headache, Arthur… You really should have stayed at the bottom of the ocean though… You’re like a fish out of water up here, helplessly flopping around before you die… And after all that trouble I went through to have you deported as well.”

Oliver watched as the Lord of Atlantis spat out one single word like a curse…

“YOU!!!”

Maxwell Lord smiled.

“Oh yes, of course it was me… I infiltrated the ranks of _all_ you goody-two-shoes as the JLI boss while secretly working for the League of Assassins… Who do you think provided those assassins with all your secret identities?... Your weaknesses, your strengths, even your fucking home addresses… Surprise, assassins make house calls!...

“I was the one who brought down your precious Justice League and told Ra’s al Ghul all he needed to know to wipe your kind off the face of the Earth…

“But I wasn’t _all_ bad… I mean, I thought I was such a nice guy when I decided to spare you and Princess Wonder-Tits over there by having you both deported… I must admit that I’m honestly surprised to see the Manhunter alive though… J’onn, you conniving alien bastard, well done… Good thing we brought along a little Martian insurance of our own…

“But anyways, as I was saying… I cut you and the ice Princess a break and then she has the nerve to go all Amazon Warrior on me and snap my neck... If that’s not being ungrateful, I don’t know what is... It’s true what they say, I suppose… Women really _are_ a fucking pain in the neck… Get it?”

The smiling Maxwell Lord selected another cigarette from his pack, brought it to his mouth and lit it.

“Still… It’s worked out pretty well for me… The only reason I was working with the League in the first place was because I wanted access to their Lazarus Pit… And now, Lex Luthor’s chemical substitute is pumping through me like a goddamned fountain of youth…

“Seriously Arthur, knock it off… All you’re doing is driving the fish in Gotham Harbour nuts with your so-called mental telepathy… If you expect a couple of mackerel to flop their way down here and save you, I’m going to show you how to make tasty sushi later on… Fine, have it your way then… Be an ignorant prick, you’re only going to wind up pissing Oliver off.”

Maxwell Lord took another drag from his cigarette and smiled, fresh green-tainted blood trickling from his nostril.

“Miss Lance, would you mind coming over here?”

Oliver clenched as he watched his girlfriend obediently joining Lord’s side like a trained seal. What the fuck was he planning?! He’d kill that prick if he laid a finger on her!

“Dinah, I’m going to need you to distract Mr. Currie here for awhile... Could you yank down his tights please?”

Oliver wanted to scream when he saw the mind-controlled Black Canary get down on her knees and pull down Aquaman’s skin-tight green leggings to reveal a cock that was bigger than his own full-sized penis…

And it wasn’t even close to erect yet.

Aquaman was fucking hung!

“Lord of Atlantis indeed!... Your Mera is a very lucky girl, Arthur… But now you’re about to get a little head from a surface-dweller for a change of pace... Oh, and try not to damage your vocal cords on that sizable harpoon, Miss Lance… I may have need of them later on.”

Oliver felt tears of anger welling in his cringing eyes as he attempted _not_ to watch his beautiful Ladybird begin to hungrily take Arthur’s fat cock into her mouth, stroking his full balls and tonguing his head until the shaft beyond became disturbingly large until she started to swallow it whole like a fat kid devouring a whale-sized fish stick.

A grinning Maxwell Lord then walked backwards - without even bothering to look behind him – before rejoining the fuming Oliver. How dare this slimy prick do that to his Canary! Making her enjoy gobbling down another man’s cock like some greedy whore with his damned mind-control powers!…

He was going to kill Lord for _far_ more than what he had just done to Dinah though… This was the goddamned traitor who’d betrayed his friends, the greasy fucker who’d sold them down the river so they could be murdered while they slept in their beds… Sure, it might have been the traitor’s own blood running from his nose, but the hands of Maxwell Lord were covered in the blood of fallen heroes.

And he’d pay dearly for that crime.

Now facing him, Maxwell Lord placed his manicured hand on the archer’s shoulder as though they were old acquaintances.

“You look so angry… I _did_ ask him politely to stop with the fish telepathy, Mr. Queen… But don’t worry, once we conclude our business here, she’ll be all yours again… Hell, if this all works out like I’ve planned, I may have a place for a man like you… But first, you have to set things right… I’ll need an honest answer because you’ll have to be my eyes for awhile... I can’t look behind me.”

Oliver eyed him carefully.

“Why not?”

Lord took another drag from his cigarette and then sighed.

“Because if I look at that redheaded whore with Ra’s al Ghul who’s poisoned my bloodstream with her fuck-drug, I’m going to wind up nailing your blonde girlfriend in every hole imaginable like a horny monkey… And neither of us wants that right now, do we?”

“Don’t you fucking touch her!”

“Alright, alright… Just calm down… I’m fine so long as I don’t turn around… Trust me, I can control my own mind just as easily as I can control yours… Look, I’m going to be straight with you, Queen… Years ago, I crossed the line and sold my soul to the Devil for a chance at immortality… But then the Devil went and got himself pussy-whipped by that nasty ginger bitch beside him… Having the ability to control everyone’s mind doesn’t amount to much when everyone’s suddenly been wiped off the face of the Earth…

“That redhead’s made the entire League of Assassins her little fuck-bitches… We’re all her loyal undying zombies with fat erections when she uncrosses her legs and we catch a whiff now… And she’s going to turn the rest of you poor saps - and by ‘rest of you’ I mean the entire human race - into high-grade fertilizer to help her precious plants grow… I’m not joking, Oliver… I’ve seen what’s inside her pretty head and let me say it’s fucked up in the Biblical sense of the word…

“So I need an honest answer… All the cards are dealt and I’m going all-in… Would you be able to put an arrow through the skull of Ra’s al Ghul from this distance?... We need to take him out first before you can move on to her… And unfortunately I can’t watch you do it.”

Oliver gazed at the old sorcerer and found he was contentedly watching Pamela Isley fingering Lois Lane’s snatch in front of horizontal Superman suspended in midair… Despite what was at stake, the archer found himself transfixed by this unexpected girl-on-girl show as he swallowed a dry lump in his throat... There was just something inherently wrong about watching Superman’s girlfriend being seduced by another woman, but damn if he could stop looking at it…

Maxwell Lord, who was still purposely facing the opposite direction and growing impatient, asked him once again.

“Can you?”

“Yes.”

“Good… And what about Isley?”

“Not from this angle.”

That was the truth. Lois was in front of the long-legged redhead and would block his shot... And… Holy fuck, they were _really_ going at it now… He suddenly wondered what the Hell was happening with Lois... Was someone mind-controlling her mind as well?... Or did she just like other chicks?... Fuck that was hot…

“But you _could_ end Isley easily enough, correct?... You would just need to move to get a better angle.”

“Yes.”

Yes, but he’d just rather keep watching the show, thank you very much.

“Excellent… Then for the sake of our world, pick up your bow, pull out your two deadliest arrows… Put one straight through the eye socket of Ra’s al Ghul and the other through his redheaded whore… And then I’ll take it from there.”

“You mean you’ll take over the entire fucking world from there… That’s what your plan is, isn’t it?”

Lord smiled and took another drag from his cigarette.

“Of course… You know what I’m capable of… But it needn’t be so bad for you, Oliver… Me and you, we could be _great_ friends… You just need to make this shot and I’ll fix you up with anything you’d like… And I mean _anything_.”

He wanted Roy back for starters.

He also wanted to put an arrow through Lord’s skull after what the prick had down to all the heroes. Could he fix him up with that?

Still, Oliver Queen knew he was going to make a shot whether he wanted to or not, all thanks to Lord’s mind control… But the conniving bastard was clever enough to know that he needed Oliver on board to make this shot count… Plugging Ra’s al Ghul in the shoulder would only get them both killed…

It _had_ to be a kill shot.

As he grasped his bow, the emerald archer prayed that once Ra’s was out of the way, Superman could take care of the rest… But the Kryptonian was susceptible to Lord’s mind control as well… Alright, there was always Diana and her invulnerability to telepathy… She could stop Maxwell Lord.

Oliver cringed as he watched a giant woman as tall as the Bat Cave pick up the noble Amazonian Princess like a tin soldier and sent her crashing through the overhead lights in an explosion of sparks, literally slamming Wonder Woman _into_ the stone floor so that he felt the shockwaves travel through his boots from fifty yards away…

 _Ouch_ … It looked like Diana might be out for the count.

Where had J’onn disappeared to?... The Martian Manhunter was a telepath at least as powerful as Maxwell Lord… J’onn could shut down his mind control so they could beat this delusional bastard to death…

But the Martian was nowhere to be found.

As Oliver’s keen eyes scanned the scene before him in search of the missing J’onn J’onzz, he happened to come across the spot where a kneeling Lois Lane had her head buried between Pamela Isley’s long legs, slowly bringing the naked redhead to a rollicking orgasm…

Without intending to, he suddenly imagined Dinah getting in on that action, all three women bringing each other to moaning orgasms in the complete triumvirate of every man’s fantasy; blonde, brunette and redhead.…

Easy boy, you need to concentrate on making this shot… Focus on the shaft that you’re pulling with your bowstring instead of the one you want to tug on between your legs… Don’t look at Superman’s girlfriend chowing down on that sexy redhead’s snatch like they were two horny, sex-starved inmates at an all-female prison with no conjugal privileges…

Man, Isley had a pretty sweet ass… Lois must have thought so too because she had her hands all over it… Come on Oliver, focus!... You need to take out Ra’s al Ghul right now to help turn the tide of this battle...

“ _Wob emoceb srewolf_!”

What the fuck?!

A confused Green Arrow stood and stared incomprehensibly at the bouquet of red roses which had suddenly appeared in his left hand where he had just held his bow. He felt his hunting arrow tumbling from between his two fingers to the floor below. Oliver glanced in confusion at the fresh flowers and then at Maxwell Lord who was turning around with murder in his angry brown eyes…

They both saw the pretty dark-haired magician staring back at them as she folded her arms across her well-endowed chest and fixed Lord with a spiteful stare. Had this chick just said some strange words and actually turned his bow into a bouquet of flowers?!…

And then Oliver saw Maxwell Lord catch sight of the two naked women _behind_ Zatanna Zatara as the man’s hands suddenly flew to his eyes as though someone had just thrown acid into his face. Frantically turning his back to the woman-on-woman show which had been burned into both their retinas now, Maxwell Lord began pounding his thighs with his fists and cursing, fresh blood beginning to pour from _all_ his orifices.

“Ah, fuck!... Why did I have to see _that_?!... Fuck, fuck, fuck!… I’m going to have to nail somebody now… Alright Miss Magic Tits, if you want to fuck with your betters, then bring those big titties on over here... I’ll show you a trick or two of my own… I’m going to fuck your magic box so hard, you’ll think you’re being cut in half!”

Without even looking, Maxwell Lord took complete control of Green Arrow’s mind and growled out his instructions while Oliver could already see the erection growing in Lord’s trousers, blood pouring down from his nose and ears.

“Oliver, go help out your slutty girlfriend before she strangles herself on Curry’s cock… You two boys keep Dinah’s pussy nice and wet for me, but don’t fuck her… Once I’m done with little Miss Magic Bitch, I may need to bounce against your lady’s juicy ass for a little while to calm down… But don’t worry, I’ll let you keep Arthur occupied while I’m doing that... So why don’t you just go and get a taste for his cock right now.”

With Maxwell Lord in full control of his mind, the entranced Oliver found himself stumbling towards the pair of blonde lovers behind him to find Black Canary deep-throating Aquaman’s impressive member while the Lord of Atlantis pushed the back of her head forward. Oliver suddenly became transfixed by Arthur’s thick cock, its long shaft glistening in the saliva his sexy lover had coated it with as a groaning Aquaman finally eased up to let Dinah take a breath.

Lord was right… He _did_ want to taste that cock... There was a part of him that had always wondered what another man would taste like… What he would feel like inside him… What it would be like to have a stud like Arthur use him for his own gratification…

As his lady recovered, Oliver went down to his knees and wrapped his own lips around Arthur’s thick shaft, taking as much as he could, although it was still less than half of what Dinah had easily choked down…

Oh wow!

 _Mmm_ … It was so big and hot… Bringing his mouth and tongue across its tip, he found there was a salty taste as well, but that shouldn’t have been surprising… As the Lord of the Seven Seas, Arthur probably had salt water flowing through his veins.

Oliver’s hands began to stroke the mighty staff of the King of Atlantis, his tongue soon following his grasping fingers all the way down to those large testicles before he tongued them as well, finally rubbing his beard across the hero’s nut sack and drawing a low moan from an appreciative Arthur.

His mouth soon found the thick tip again as he attempted to force more of it into his throat, working it back-and-forth, twisting his jaw around its meaty girth while gulping down his own wet saliva.

When he opened his eyes, Oliver finally became aware that Black Canary had taken the opportunity to remove her leather bustier and was now kneeling beside him, her tits hanging free and her pale blue eyes filled with lustful excitement as she watched her boyfriend happily sucking another man’s cock.

“Tastes good, doesn’t it, Baby… You’re doing just fine... Relax and enjoy it.”

Oliver felt his cheeks go flush as he sucked in air, realizing how much bigger Arthur was than his own six inches. He was an average sized guy but he’d always suspected that his lady wanted more than he had to offer… She’d been a _notorious_ slut before he’d met her. But she seemed to be genuinely enjoying watching him give Arthur a blowjob.

“That’s a good boy, Ollie… You suck that big cock... C’mon, deeper you little man-whore… Show Mamma what you got... Arthur wants to see you choke on his big cock.”

As he gagged trying to force more of this incredible man-meat down his throat, Oliver had to pull out and cough... Fuck that thing was big! How the Hell had Dinah fit that monstrosity all the way down her throat so easily?

“ _Aww_ , poor Baby… Watch Mamma and learn.”

Oliver watched in awe as his Ladybird opened her mouth and sank Aquaman’s package in one fluid motion, forcing her face forward until he saw it bulging out of her throat. She slid her lips back-and-forth across his long shaft, making ‘ _glub, glub, glub_ ’ sounds with each new bob as she took it all in like a pro.

He should have been so jealous watching this, but he was enraptured and turned on... He _wanted_ his lady to show him how to suck a cock, how to properly go down on a man… He just wanted Arthur’s big hot cock in his mouth again and to make him moan with pleasure like his lady could.

As Dinah finally slid off the fleshy appendage and took a deep breath, wiping the drool from the side of her mouth, she smiled over at Oliver.

“Your turn, hot stuff.”

With a new determination, Oliver Queen took Arthur Curry’s bulging cock into his mouth before relentlessly working it deeper with each new thrust, greedily tonguing its salty tip in his wide-open mouth before forcing it deeper with each new attempt.

Relaxing his neck and taking a deep breath through his nose, Oliver steeled his resolve and went for it. He twisted his body forward and felt Arthur’s hot meat pressing against his oesophagus until his lips finally touched the base of the Sea King’s mighty pole.

Fuck, he almost cheered.

Slowly withdrawing along the spit-shined shaft and then catching his own breath, Dinah suddenly kissed his cheek.

“You make a fine cocksucker, Oliver… I’m so proud of you!”

He could only nod as he continued to greedily suck on his old friend’s cock, taking more and more of it into his mouth as Aquaman closed his eyes and moaned when Oliver ran his fingers across his muscular things, groping those powerful legs, wanting to feel all of that this incredible stud had to offer.

Beside him, Dinah grinned naughtily.

“You want to do more than just _taste_ this big cock, don’t you Oliver?... Be honest… You know you want it inside you.”

As the archer ran his tongue across Arthur’s hard shaft, he felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he shivered with forbidden lust... Of fuck, he _did_ want it… But did she know? Did Dinah know he’d secretly fanaticized about being with another man for years now?... Did she know he privately looked at her stash of Playgirl magazines just as much as she did? That he secretly used her entire dildo collection up his ass when she was out?

The thought of Arthur’s massive cock inside of him was making his ass twitch with hot anticipation, the chance to finally fulfill his forbidden secret desire of being taken by another man in front of his lady love.

But could he handle a monster like this for his first time?

Arthur was so damned big…

But whatever doubts he may have had, Dinah wasn’t about to allow this glorious opportunity slip through her fingers.

“Do you want to be fucked up the ass, Ollie?... Would you like Arthur to put his big, thick cock up your little virgin asshole?... Just think how nice it would feel riding that big juicy cock as your two strong, sweaty bodies bounced off one another and he plunders your virgin man-pussy and makes you a _real_ man… Do you want Arthur to pop your cherry and spread your tight little ass cheeks with his big, hot, meaty cock, Oliver?”

“… _yes_.”

“Yes _what_ , Oliver? Tell me what you want him to do.”

“Yes… I want Arthur… I want him to put this big cock inside me… I want his big, hot, meaty cock to pop my cherry and make me a _real_ man.”

Dinah Lance smiled like a cat with a caged canary and eagerly rubbed her hands together in anticipation. She was obviously just as excited as Green Arrow was nervous.

“Arthur, would you be a dear and lay on your back?... And Oliver, you’ll need to get undressed, sweetie.”

The nervous archer watched his beautiful lady as he disrobed, pulling off his green tights as Dinah took a firm grip of the fishnet nylons over her crotch and ripped them wide open to reveal her puffed lips and well-trimmed pubic hair. When you wore an outfit _that_ revealing, you had to keep yourself landscaped.

Oliver cleared his throat as he saw Black Canary drop her exposed pussy and curvy ass directly on top of Arthur’s upturned face, smothering the poor man as she ground her hips deeper and deeper until she had practically swallowed his head between her thick thighs and ass.

“I’ve always wondered how long Aquaman could hold his breath… Ooohhhh, Arthur!... What a naughty tongue you have!... _Mmm_ … Don’t stop!... Oh you bad boy, that’s the wrong hole!... Or maybe it’s not… _Mmm_ ….”

The now naked Oliver felt his own cock stiffen as he watched Dinah fondling her ample breasts, squeezing her nipples and sighing with delight as the Lord of Atlantis drove his tongue deeper into her wet ass. She opened those big baby blue eyes and winked at him, beckoning him closer.

“Come to Mamma, you bad little boy.”

He did as he was told, until his stiff manhood was directly in front of her luscious lips as she ran her wet tongue across them and gazed up at him.

“Now turn around.”

Confused, Oliver Queen turned around so that his back was to Dinah... His hopes for a blowjob before Arthur deflowered him suddenly flew out the window.

“Spread those legs and bend over.”

What the heck?... Confused, he widened his stance and then grabbed his ankles with his hands as Dinah grabbed the front of his hips with her own powerful hands and pulled him backwards.

Oliver gasped when he felt her own hot tongue forcing its way into his tight anus, moaning softly as she tongue-fucked his man-hole... Thank God they had showers when they made it back to Bruce’s mansion… Wow, this was nice... He’d never expected his sexy lady would ever give him a rimjob, but the sensation of her powerful tongue slashing its way across his tight hole made him want more.

Letting go with her right hand, Oliver felt Dinah spit into his crack, her saliva lubricating the finger she now slid into him, carefully working its way back-and-forth across his tight rectum while he arched his back and felt his breathing quicken from this new arousing sensation.

“You _are_ a greedy little whore, aren’t you?... Still, can’t have you going in dry, Baby... Mamma’s going to slip in another finger, alright?”

Oliver moaned as his beautiful woman slid in a second finger, using more of her spit to prime his asshole as she pumped two fingers in-and-out of him, stroking his prostrate with each small thrust and letting her saliva drip down his widening crack.

“Do you like that, baby? Do you like it in the ass?”

He moaned with pleasure as she continued to finger-fuck his moistened manhole.

He liked it _a lot_.

“Good, because you’re about to get the real thing… Go stand over Arthur’s hips and face me… I’m not going to lie, baby… It’s going to be uncomfortable at first… But I’m going to be right here and help you through this… Just like when you sucked his big cock… If you keep at it, you’re going to _really_ like it… Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good boy.”

Like a frightened schoolboy, Oliver moved into position and looked at his blonde Venus as she wiggled her pelvis deeper into Arthur’s submerged face, running her hands along his broad chest in purrs of ecstasy. From the satisfied look in her eyes, the archer figured the Lord of Atlantis must not have come up for air yet.

Wow, he really _could_ hold his breath for a long time.

The man who was Green Arrow took his own deep breath as he stood over Aquaman’s daunting shaft and wet his lips. Fuck, he was really going to do this. He was finally going to have sex with another man.

And what a man!

“Alright lover... You need to ease into that, just like he needs to be patient with you… We’ll start slow and just take our time... I know you can hear me down there, Arthur… No matter how good his virgin ass feels, you can’t fuck him like one of your cheap Atlantean whores until I say you can… Got it?”

Oliver heard a muffled grunt from below Dinah’s wide hips.

With his Ladybird to give him courage, Oliver Queen placed his knees on either side of Arthur’s hard stomach, reaching behind him to take the King’s long, hard pole into his hand and positioning its tip just below his spit-lubricated hole.

Would it really fit?

With a final glance at Dinah, he lowered his hips until he felt Arthur’s thick head splitting his tight sphincter in an explosion of sensations… It _was_ painful, but not unbearably so… Shifting his tight hole around, he’d managed to squeeze it inside, his tight anus taking a firm grip on Arthur’s tip… It had a heat that he liked… He wasn’t used to something _entering_ him this way… Such a strange feeling…

Oliver dropped himself a little more and then took a sudden breath… Oh wow!... Arthur’s thick cock had hit something inside his core that had literally sent shivers along his spine… He continued to carefully wiggled his ass up-and-down right there and gasped as the King of the Seas continued to nail his sweet spot with that brawny cock of his.

“You really like it up the ass, don’t you Baby?”

Dinah was grinning as Oliver put his own hands on Arthur’s hard, flat stomach, slowly easing the ocean Monarch’s manhood deeper inside him.

 _Mmm_ … What a fucking great cock he had… He _did_ like it up the ass… It was hitting all the right spots inside him… Like all of Ladybird’s sex toys combined…

Dinah began to quickly finger herself as she watched her man bravely taking his first cock, watching intently as he moaned with pleasure and pain, slowly working his way down his new King’s mighty staff.

“God you’re making me so wet, Ollie!… I _love_ watching you getting fucked by another man… _Mmmm_ … Take that cock like a good little boy… Open that tight ass wide and let that big cock in… God, you’re such a whore!...

“When we get back to Star City… You an I are going to hire the biggest stud we can find… And then I’m going to watch him ass-fuck you… _hard_ … for hours… You’re going to suck his big cock… And then he’s going to make you his boy-bitch… While I just lay there… and work my wet pussy with my vibrator… just like… _ooohhhh_ … just like… _oooohhhh_ …

“OOOHHHH FFUUUCCCKKKK YESSSS!!!”

Christ, he hadn’t seen her orgasm like _that_ in years.

Fifty feet away, a portion of the Batcave’s roof collapsed.

Dinah Lance’s tight body literally shook with spasms of heavenly pleasure as she squeezed her thighs together and arched her back wildly, jutting her beautiful breasts upwards as she secretly filed this naughty fantasy away for later.

For his own part, Oliver let more of Arthur’s shaft slide further into him, amazed by its size and how good it felt now. What had once been discomfort had melted away into pleasure, a hot warmth which filled an emptiness he’d never known existed within him. An emptiness he was happy to let Arthur fill. A pleasure he was happy to let Arthur take from within him.

His shifted his penetrated ass across every burning inch of that incredible rod, finally managing to take its entire length as he softly moaned in divine bliss. He would never have imagined this magical sensation, his own love of having this cock inside him, to be joined with Arthur this way, to share in another man’s pleasure and connect with his friend on such a primal level.

Oh God, did this mean he was gay?!

Oh fuck… He must be!… He _loved_ having Arthur’s big cock in him… But he loved his sexy Ladybird too… He badly wanted his own manhood in her too and loved Dinah so damned much… Their hot sex together had _always_ blown his mind…

With the undeniable epiphany that he was bi-sexual, that Oliver Queen _loved_ having sex with another man and a woman, it was as though an ancient weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. He suddenly realized the years of hot-headed anger and the whole macho routine had simply been because he’d been in denial over his _true_ sexuality…

All those angry years of denial had been because he’d been too afraid to admit he wanted men just as badly as he’d wanted women. Arthur’s stiff cock had just filled a void in him that his anger never could. His misplaced rage had only left him frustrated and desperate for attention while this man’s beautiful baton had touched him places he didn’t think possible.

As Oliver sighed deeply and slowly opened his eyes to take it all in, he found the hanging head of Dinah Lance sexily staring up at him with a playful grin. There was something unnerving about that smile as she loudly called out…

“OK Arthur, he’s good to go… Full speed ahead, Captain!”

He’d honestly forgotten how strong the Lord of the Seven Seas was until he felt himself being bucked like a sleepy cowgirl on a raging bull. Holding on for dear life until an excited Arthur Curry finally placed two powerful hands on his swaying hips, Oliver Queen gasped repeatedly as the powerful Atlantean thrust his huge cock in-and-out of him like an upside-down jackhammer.

With Oliver moaning like a bouncing bitch in heat, Arthur rode him all the way to Paradise, finally spilling his load of hot cum deep inside the archer as Dinah shifted herself forward and allowed the struggling man to finally breathe.

She gathered Oliver into her arms and brought their lips together as they shared a deep and passionate kiss, two lovers sharing the same man until she reached down and stroked his own stiff manhood, finally bringing Oliver to a gasping release as he looked down to find he had blown his hot load all over Arthur’s rock-hard abs.

She smiled as she used her fingers to scoop up a sample of his milky seed and place it onto her tongue before swallowing.

“Did you like it up the ass, Baby?”

“Oh Ladybird… I fucking _love_ it up the ass… Almost as much as I love you.”

Dinah smiled beautifully and then laughed light-heartedly.

“ _Awww_ … You’re so sweet… I love you too, baby… Almost as much as I love watching you take it up the ass… Now we’ve just got to find you a nice boyfriend so Mamma can watch.”

“Dinah, I…”

The crack of a gunshot only twenty feet away snapped them out of their euphoric bliss as the three heroes rapidly regained control of their lost senses as they quickly untangled their sweating naked bodies from each other.


	53. Zatanna vs Maxwell Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The third section in this chapter, the one after Giganta says "I could do this all day...", has a mind-control rape scene between Maxwell Lord and Zatanna. Skip to the fourth section if uncomfortable.

**Chapter 53**  
**Zatanna vs. Maxwell Lord**  


In this strange subterranean lair, the concentrating Zatanna Zatara stood in front of the Amazonian Princess called ‘Wonder Woman’ and focused all her powerful will into the magic she had created to hold this powerful warrior frozen…

By the seven tomes, it was taking everything she had just to keep this woman in place! Her will to break free was like nothing she’d ever encountered before, her physical being literally coursing with natural magic, almost impossible to control…

Ra’s al Ghul had secured the greatest threat to them all, an alien called ‘Superman’ but he had also identified this Amazon ‘Wonder Woman’ as an equally dangerous threat, one which must be quickly contained. And that is why she had been summoned by her Master.

From her lengthy research, Zatanna knew the Amazons were an ancient tribe of warrior women and wise in the ways of magic and philosophy. They dwelled on a beautiful island named Themyscira where no man was allowed, a society of women ruled by their immortal Queen Hippolyta.

And from her current struggle to retain just _one_ member of that ancient tribe under her freeze spell, Zatanna thought they must be powerful indeed! Living a sheltered life, Themyscira actually sounded quite wonderful to Zatanna… There were bound to be vast libraries and magical artefacts which had been long lost to the world of men which she might discover…

It was a shame that her noble Master could not convince these powerful Amazons to help him in his quest to bring about the promised Age of Magic.

As Zatanna continued her struggle to hold the potent Amazon in place, the resurrected giantess named Giganta strolled quickly past her, stepping behind Wonder Woman and cupping the Princess’s full breasts in her large hands with a massive grin beaming across her face as she wet her lips with lustful intentions.

The drug which Lady Hebia had infused into the bloodstream of these revenants seemed to make them rather too… _licentious_. It livened them up to be sure, but perhaps a little too much. Actually _, a lot_ too much... She’d tried to broach this touchy subject with her Master, but he would tolerate no discussions about the decrees made by his beautiful, pale Queen.

A focussed Zatanna shuddered as Giganta pulled down the red-and-gold brazier of Wonder Woman, exposing her large breasts (which somehow remained inexplicably taut and buoyant without its support) before massaging them in her large hands and exclaiming...

“Holy fuck! I can’t believe how _firm_ these puppies are!”

“Please don’t do that.”

The almost seven-foot-tall Giganta shot back an annoyed look and then continued to grope the Amazonian’s full breasts despite Zatanna’s instructions.

“Why not? Does the thought of two women together disgust you, Zatanna?... Or did you just want me to grope your big bouncy titties instead?”

They _seriously_ needed to reduce the amount of Lady Hebia’s potion that was being injected into these cadavers. They were _far_ too insolent.

“No… You’re just making her… very difficult… to keep… still.”

Seeing the perspiration quickly forming on Zatanna’s brow, the redheaded Giganta released her grip on the Amazon warrior’s upturned breasts and folded her powerful arms with a frustrated sigh.

“Then _don’t_ keep her still, Zatanna… After all, Diana and I are old friends… I’ll gladly put this Amazon bitch in her place for you.”

The resurrected supervillain wasn’t making this any easier.

“Giganta, please… I can’t release her until the Master instructs me to… She’s far too dangerous… It’s best just to restrain her.”

“You want me to tie her up then?”

“No… Just let me concentrate.”

“You’re no fun at all… Do you _always_ do just as your Master tells you?”

“Yes, I do… I am loyal to him… Just as you should be.”

Giganta sighed and then turned her head sideways with a disappointed groan, clenching her muscular jaw as she drummed her fingers against her thick biceps.

“Alright, I’ll be a good girl because I owe the old man, Zatanna… After all, he _did_ give me that special ‘upgrade’ between my legs… So I’ll wait… And be good… And get bored… So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?”

“Just wait.”

Giganta was soon running her hand along the Amazon’s behind.

“You should check out her ass at least… It’s _super_ firm!... You wouldn’t believe how hard those cheeks are!”

“Stop it.”

“Can I strip off her clothes at least? I want to see if Amazons go Brazilian down there…”

“No.”

“How about I just make threats and talk dirty to her?... She probably likes that.”

“Later.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is… You know they’re all women on the island of Themyscira, right? I’m sure it’s not like another woman hasn’t felt her up before... Trust me, she probably _loves_ that girl-on-girl action… Seriously, why can’t I just rub up against her a little? That hot ass is driving me fucking crazy!”

_It’s Hebia’s potion which has driven you crazy giantess, not this Amazon’s ass…_

“No… No touching the Amazon… Please stop talking… I need to concentrate.”

“God, you’re no fun… How about I just feel _you_ up a little then?”

“Giganta!”

“Oh c’mon, have you looked in a mirror lately?... I mean seriously, what’s up with that sexy outfit?... You might as well write ‘FUCK ME’ in big bold letters across your chest... Shall we give my new upgrade a trial run before I bend the Princess over?”

“Control yourself, giantess!… And this was my mother’s costume... It’s all I have left of her.”

“Oh, sorry… Bet she must have gotten laid a lot though, huh?”

Zatanna rolled her eyes in exasperation, her patience finally exhausted.

“Would you please just shut up?!... Seriously, the next time you speak I’m going to turn you into a bullfrog!”

After the magician spoke, the three women stood in silence for a moment, the unyielding Zatanna attempting to restrain the Amazon Princess who fought her with an indomitable will to break free. The giantess who seemed to be hypnotized by Wonder Woman’s gravity-defying breasts was also fighting her own internal battle, a struggle which pit her rapidly diminishing reason against the inferno burning in her loins.

Giganta had come here for one reason and one reason only… And it was standing frozen only inches in front of her… She was so close to this beautiful woman she had lusted after for years now… Diana was her mortal enemy _and_ also her forbidden love…

But she wouldn’t get very far with Wonder Woman as a bullfrog…

As the giantess folded her arms and huffed, the sorceress breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little…

Until out of the corner of her eye, the glowing red embers of the cigarette belonging to Maxwell Lord suddenly caught the attention of Zatanna Zatara as the dark hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end... What was he up to?…

The Master had assured her that Lord had been indispensable in overcoming their most powerful enemies and deserved resurrection for his service, but Zatanna had never trusted the scheming bureaucrat as he was _far_ too ambitious.

As she watched the bleeding telepath talking to the man called ‘Green Arrow’, Zatanna watched as the archer picked up his bow and took out one of his arrows, obviously under the control of Maxwell Lord as the bearded figure slowly took careful aim at…

Her Master!!!

The devastating impact of that revelation made the sorceress lose the delicate balance of control as the Amazon began to break the bonds of Zatanna’s magical restraints and slowly begin to move…

Realizing what must have just happened, the grinning Giganta made herself grow to the height of the cave, her leopard-skin bikini-top and skirt instantly torn to threads as her now enormous hand scooped up the warrior Princess like a half-naked Barbie doll and slammed her to the stone floor far below.

As she plummeted, the Amazonian Princess was driven through the hanging lights of the Batcave, sending a shower of sparks dancing around Zatanna’s feet as Wonder Woman struck the cave’s hard floor like a shooting star beneath Giganta’s massive palm.

Zatanna didn’t have time to see if the giant had killed the Amazon. Managing to keep her balance on her high-heels from that powerful shockwave, the panicked sorceress realized she needed to do something about Maxwell Lord and his mind-controlled assassin _fast_!

The archer was about to let loose his deadly arrow.

“ _Wob emoceb srewolf_!”

_Phew_ …

The sorceress smiled in amusement as the masked archer now stared in bewildered disbelief at the large bouquet of roses he held instead of a bow. Giganta would have to handle the freed Wonder Woman now, but that had been _far_ too close… A split-second later and her Master may have been dead.

Someone would die alright… That insolent fool Maxwell Lord had just played his final hand and Zatanna was about to play hers. He’d obviously planned to eliminate their Master in a dramatic coup and then seize control of the League. As he had betrayed his own kind, he was about to betray theirs…

She stared at him and then folded her arms, thinking of the terrible things her Master would do to this treacherous man once he learned of his cowardly betrayal. As though in pain, she watched as Maxwell Lord suddenly planted his hands over his eyes when he saw her, perhaps thinking the same thing.

So be it, the price of disloyalty to the League was death. This man had already died once and now he would die again by the will of Ra’s al Ghul. He would not see the glorious Age of Magic...

Zatanna’s consciousness was suddenly shoved sideways, as though she were now watching her own body move of its own accord in an out-of-body experience. She had no control over her actions, watching herself slowly walking towards Maxwell Lord as though she was a stranger to herself, unable to stop from moving.

Oh Merciful Gods of Magic, NO!!!

With panic suddenly rifling through her displaced perception, Zatanna comprehended that this evil man was mind-controlling her!… Obviously he’d want her out of the way to keep his attempted coup quiet… Which meant he was going to kill her!

She vainly attempted to call out to Giganta, but her own thoughts didn’t seem to reach her voice anymore. She tried to communicate telepathically with her Master, but he didn’t hear her desperate pleas for help…

Zatanna Zatara was under the power of Maxwell Lord…

* * *

 

From seventy feet above, Giganta briefly watched as the sexy little magician slowly walked away from her and speculated that Zatanna must have finally lost her battle of wills with Wonder Woman and decided to move onto greener pastures...

Which meant she had finally the Amazon all to herself!

The giantess looked down cheerfully at the tiny figure of a battered Wonder Woman directly below who was woozily attempting to get back to her feet inside the human-shaped crater she’d just made in the cave’s stone floor.

“Aw, poor baby.”

The redheaded giantess smiled as she slammed a fist as big as a dining room table into the powerful body of the Princess of the Amazons, easily flattened the wobbling Diana under tons of flexing muscle.

When Wonder Woman finally moved, she did it again.

Now having rendered her unconscious, the giantess saw the Amazon’s naked breasts still flopping out of her brazier from the shock of that last blow. The grinning Giganta placed one of her giant fingers on Wonder Woman’s bouncing tits as though they were two fleshy marbles and gently jiggled them back-and-forth for her own amusement.

“You know, I could just do this all day, Princess… But let’s get rid of that silly little costume first _before_ I tie you up.”

* * *

 

As his mind flooded with lust, Maxwell Lord watched the sexy magician strolling towards him on those black stiletto heels. Careful which was he was looking, he made her wide hips sway in a sultry strut for his own enjoyment...

‘ _That’s right, come to Papa, baby… Oh, and jut that chest forward… Stick ‘em out…_ ’

Christ, he couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on those huge tits, maybe slip his dick between her fleshy mounds of fun for a little warm-up before he bent her over and gave her the full nine yards.

From past experience, he knew he’d need to blow six or seven loads before he could even begin to get his reason back and quit thinking with his throbbing dick. The Need drug that the bitch Isley had doused them with would only be satisfied by near dehydration. Luckily, he’d always been an advocate of premature ejaculation so he should be able to work it out of his system fast enough…

Maybe he’d save the last couple of loads for Dinah to show that little prick Queen how a real man fucked a woman.

‘Queen’… That was the right name for that fag alright. Christ, he was choking down Arthur Curry’s fat cock like it was a fist-sized candy cane and he was Santa’s little helper. Well, enjoy it while you can, archer… If you don’t make your next shot after I’ve had my way with your old lady, Ra’s al Ghul is going to take us both apart…

Piece-by-painful-piece.

For now, Lord had been lucky that the old sorcerer was distracted by his private girlie show. Ra’s would probably fuck both those horny bitches which should give him the time he needed to get his shit together… Old Maxwell Lord just needed to keep Zatanna quiet and get his thoughts back on track to the point where both he and the archer could think about something other than sex…

Like murder for instance.

And he wouldn’t let Oliver fuck up that shot a second time.

His nose now bleeding profusely, the former leader of Justice League International drank in the recently arrived Zatanna with his hungry eyes. Honestly, he would have gladly fucked her even if he _hadn’t_ been under the influence of the drug… Using his mind, he forced the sexy stage magician to strip off her black coat, undo her bowtie and then unbutton her white vest. Finally it was the shirt’s turn to drop.

When the two booby prizes beneath it were revealed, barely contained by her heroically stretched bra, Maxwell Lord felt his own magic wand struggling to break free from his trousers… Fuck this chick was _stacked_!... He actually gasped when she undid that taut bra, letting those babies finally erupt like mountains of joy, nipples as tight and pink as any he’d ever seen set on top of monumental peaks he just needed to climb…

His hands and mouth were instantly upon her warm mounds of flesh, tonguing, suckling and groping her smooth skin until it was coated with his wet saliva and glistening in the electric light of the Batcave.

While his partner stood there like an apathetic drugstore mannequin…

Fuck, unlike the three moaning morons behind him, Maxwell Lord didn’t _dare_ let Zatanna back into her skull. That would be incredibly stupid _and_ dangerous. Honestly, she’d most likely turn him inside-out if he ever let her talk, no matter how much he wanted to hear her gasping reactions to his lusty advances…

_‘No old boy, best just to use her as a living sex doll before you have Aquaman crush her pretty little skull in. Given half a chance, she’d spread you like peanut butter across this entire cave floor for what you’re about to do to her…’_

But where to start first?...

Goddamn it, he _really_ wanted to fuck those big tits.

Making her get onto her knees and bending his own legs, Maxwell Lord had Zatanna use her hands to squeeze those soft melons together, locking his ecstatic pecker into the tight fleshy Paradise between them and making her jiggle those fun-bags up-and-down in a methodical titty-fuck.

“Oh sweet mercy… That’s it, honey… Fuck that cock with your big titties… Shake ‘em for Maxwell... That’s it… Now move ‘em faster… Squeeze ‘em… Oh fuck yes!”

He stepped back and then quickly blew his first load all over her massive mammaries, smiling as he watched his creamy jizz running down her soft flesh. Alright, that was the first blast and his dick was still just as hard as a rock in a gay prison quarry.

“That’s a good look for you, sweetheart… Decorated in white… Now, why don’t you suck on this so I can give you a nice pearl necklace to match your new bra.”

Placing his stiff cock in her mouth, Lord soon realized this woman had no fucking idea of how to orally pleasure a man. There was literally nothing in her past to draw from. And he sure as Hell didn’t know how to suck a cock...

As difficult as it was to believe, she’d never given a man a blowjob before.

And just standing there with his pecker in her mouth certainly wasn’t doing him much good either. It was like some bizarre Mexican standoff.

“What are you, allergic to cum?”

Curious, Maxwell Lord made his plaything stand up and take off her slender black corset before he slipped a finger between a gap in her fishnets, sliding it past her thong and into a _far_ too tight vagina with an intact hymen.

Oh, Christ… This was just too precious.

Zatanna Zatara was a virgin. She’d never taken a cock in her life in _any_ orifice.

Un-be- _fucking_ -lievable… Just how old was this woman?... She must be pushing thirty... To believe she’d been a virgin for that long in this crazy world… Christ, did the assassins in the League have their nuts cut off when they joined?!... With a sweet ass like that, she could have had any man she wanted… And any she didn’t want…

So why had she never been laid yet?

There could only be one explanation... Ra’s al Ghul _must_ have been saving her. She must have been his precious little treasure, too good to have another man’s dirty cock shoved between those long, gorgeous legs...

Well fuck him _and_ his old prick! How long had it been since he’d had a virgin? Too goddamned long, that was for sure. The women he normally mind-controlled and fucked were blathering, stupid whores who’d given it away long before he ever got his hands on them…

Time to deflower something a little fresher.

“Don’t you worry, darling… Uncle Maxwell is going to open up to a whole new world for you.”

Christ, he would have loved to slide her back into her own mind, to hear the whimpers and gasps of pain as he broke her precious cherry, but as horny as he was, he wasn’t stupid. This little girl was more dangerous than the entire trio of moaning cock-lovers behind him.

He glanced over and saw Oliver Queen beginning to lower his naked ass onto Aquaman’s huge mast while Black Canary road the Sea King’s face like her own personal surfboard… Well, that was certainly interesting… At least Dinah would be good and primed when he was finished with the virgin sacrifice here… He’d make those two fags fuck one another senseless while he had his way with the blonde Canary and made her squeal hard enough to take out half the Batcave.

But first he had this virgin to take of... After all, she’d been waiting thirty years for this… It would be downright rude to keep her waiting any longer… Maybe he’d find out if that juicy ass were just as tight as the snatch beneath it… Hell, if you’re going to deflower one hole, you might as well do them both, right?

Getting the zombie-like Zatanna to spread her sexy legs, bend over and place her hands on her knees, Maxwell Lord stood behind her and ripped the crotch of her fishnets apart, sliding the white thong panties aside, a thin strip of cotton lost between those two big and beautiful ass cheeks.

Of fuck, he wanted a picture of that. That sight was just so damned hot.

Unzipping his pants and stroking himself while he admired the spectacular view for a moment, Lord finally positioned himself and attempted to squeeze his throbbing member into her tiny slit to gain some much-needed relief.

_Ouch_!!!

He soon realized her sweet little pussy was just as dry as it was tight... Which was tough on his uncircumcised dick as it yanked his foreskin back… And for once, he didn’t have any lubricant with him… But he had a solution.

“Your tight little virgin pussy needs some lubrication… But don’t you worry, Miss Zatara… I’ll just use that bouncy ass of yours to make my own.”

Ripping her fishnets even wider, Lord happily slipped his hard cock in between her luscious ass cheeks, pressing himself against her backside as he squeezed those thick buns around his hard shaft, creating a meaty hotdog.

Now _this_ was nice.

Thrusting along her ass crack, Maxwell Lord took control of his own pleasure, using those juicy rolls to wrap around his sliding frankfurter of joy… God, this was such a hot ass… He’d really have to fuck it later on…

The thought of his cock pushing into her tight asshole made him even harder.

Increasing his fevered pace and closing his eyes in ecstasy, the resurrected Maxwell Lord eventually shot a load of cum all over the small of her back and then sighed in relief.

Using two fingers to gather up his thick cold semen, he carefully worked it into her delicate pussy lips, sliding them back-and-forth to create a moist opening, suddenly thrilled by her tightness.

_Let’s just prime the pump a little, sweetheart…_

Maxwell Lord was shocked when he heard Dinah Lance screaming out her own earth-shaking orgasm, almost blowing the roof off this place as she frantically fingered her clit while screaming like a born-again whore… Christ, that Atlantean must have some kind of tongue to elicit _that_ kind of reaction...

Across from her, Lord saw that the well-hung Aquaman must have finally blown his own hot load into Oliver Queen’s needy ass as the archer moaned with pleasure like a gay cowboy riding an overturned bull…

_Yeah, you’re Arthur’s little slut now, aren’t you Queen… I wonder if your old lady likes it up the ass as much as you do?... How about I find out for myself in just a little while?..._

_That’s alright Blondie, you get your rocks off so that pussy is nice and wet for your old Uncle Maxwell before he gives your greasy little snatch the fucking of its life…And then takes your tight ass for a little spin too…_

Unable to bear his own overwhelming need any longer, Maxwell Lord lined up the tip of his swollen penis with Zatanna’s cum-moistened lips and began to wiggle his way into her…

There wasn’t a peep out of the unmoving woman as he split her apart… It was as though she were on autopilot… But hey, pussy was pussy.

And _Fuck_ this was one tight pussy!!!

Managing to squeeze his cock’s head past her clenched opening, Maxwell was surprised to find the familiar pressure building in him once again… Jesus, he was going to blow three loads in under two minutes… Some kind of record… Her innocent vagina was so hot, so fucking tight and getting wet with his cum…

And it was about to get a _whole_ lot wetter.

Once he blew load number three, he knew with that much lubrication in her dry pussy that the fun would _really_ begin… He’d spread her tight hole apart like there was no tomorrow and bounce off that fat ass until it was raw with friction burn before he finally blew load number four deep into this bitch’s fresh womb.

Load number five would be reserved for her gorgeous ass.

And then Dinah’s snatch was going to get load number six while number seven would be deep into her own sweet ass as she toyed with her wet clit and watched Aquaman fucking her sissy boyfriend over and over again.

Maybe he’d place Oliver and Dinah side-by-side so they could have their asses fucked at the same time. And why not make Oliver wear Zatanna’s fishnets as well? Wouldn’t that be fun?

It was good to have a plan.

As Maxwell Lord grabbed Zatanna’s wide hips with both hands and thrust them back as far as he could bear, he felt his next sticky load preparing for launch at the base of his shaft, closing his eyes in joyful anticipation for the blast of semen which was preparing to squeeze out into her vice-like depths to start the celebration…

Which was why the ecstatic Lord never saw the naked Selina Kyle stumbling towards him out of the shadows, her shaky left arm raising a Colt 45 on even shakier legs, struggling to keep the heavy pistol level with his head...

_BLAM_!!!

* * *

 

Even the muted recoil from the balanced 45 was enough to knock her on an ass which felt like it had been dragged across hot coals.

_Ouch, ouch, ouch_!

Through green eyes blurry with unbearable pain, Selina Kyle managed to make out the evil bastard falling down - but she didn’t see where she’d nailed Maxwell Lord before she was forced to sit down herself…

Christ, she should be thankful she’d even _hit_ the prick in her current condition. Her double-vision had refocused itself enough so that she’d managed to lift up her left arm up for an unsteady, wavering shot and pull the trigger…

And then get knocked back onto her sorry ass.

Thankfully, poor Za-za had been bent over and Maxwell was kind enough to close his eyes and leave his entire upper body as a target. Normally, she could have shot the hairs off his moles at this range, but this wasn’t normal. Her adrenaline had burned out shortly after she’d settled her score with the resurrected Riddler and it had literally dropped Selina to her knees. She was desperately attempting to stay conscious while bleeding to death.

She was going to die soon if she didn’t get to a hospital.

Her right side was now ragged flesh hanging below her ribs and her back felt like Julius Caesar after the Roman Senators had plunged all their knives into it. Her right shoulder was the least of her worries now, even though it had practically numbed her entire right arm to make it useless…

Somehow, the former League assassin had been able to crawl over here and catch a glance of Zatanna’s glassy-eyed stare as the unbelievable bastard Maxwell Lord had raped her unaware body. Seeing that, Selina had used the anger to drive past her own pain, forcing her body through the shadows, managing to stay conscious enough to get close, stand up and take a level shot.

For Zatanna.

In a strange way, it’s like they’d been step-sisters. It was as though Za-za had been the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul and Selina had been the daughter of Lady Shiva in a fucked up family called the League of Assassins.

But they had still been a family. And they had been friends. Hopefully, they still were.

Fuck, she was losing consciousness… As her wavering mind slipped back to their first meeting seventeen years ago, Selina felt herself falling, her world going dark, replaced by this distant memory…

It had been just after she’d murdered Billy Batson in Fawcett City and her new mother had taken her to Asia to meet with Ra’s al Ghul to be initiated into the League of Assassins. As Lady Shiva bowed before Selina’s terrifying new Master, she saw a girl of her own age standing near the ancient sorcerer like an obedient puppy.

The scornful eyes of Ra’s al Ghul regarded Selina with obvious contempt.

“So… The little kitten has found some claws, has she?… And for this you would wish to allow her entry, Shiva?... It would be better if she were tied in a sack with rocks and tossed into a deep lake.”

She felt Shiva bristle at the insult.

“She has a rare strength, my Liege… This little kitten will grow to become a powerful lioness... She will make an excellent hunter.”

“Bah, she will only grow to be a cattish whore… A slutty distraction for my men… Look with clear eyes… It is this girl, my precious Zatanna, who will show you the true meaning of power.”

Selina had flinched at her new Master’s harsh words as well... She wasn’t a whore! As much as she wanted to hate the girl beside him, this Zatanna seemed to be about her own age and also offended by how Ra’s al Ghul had spoken of her...

Soon they would become friends.

Lady Shiva placed a comforting arm around Selina’s fourteen-year-old shoulders and defended her as her mother.

“And yet, with guile and skill, my little Kitten has just slain Earth’s Mightiest Mortal and made your coffers overflow with wealth… Is this not a hunter?”

“No... This is a stupid girl who made a ‘lucky shot’… I tire of this… Keep her if you must… But do not shed a tear when you must put her down, Shiva… She’ll never make it as an assassin.”

“We shall see…”

Had she blacked out?

She didn’t even realize Zatanna had cradled her head into her heaving bosom, sobbing her name as she stroked her hair with shaking fingers. Her very first thought as she flicked open her swollen eyes was that Za-za’s soft breasts were nearly identical to her own, probably even bigger, like really warm, comfy pillows.

It was kind of nice actually. She just wanted to go to snuggle her head into them and go back to sleep…

_Wake up you stupid bitch!_

Forcing her thoughts back to reality, the former Catwoman realized this wasn’t over yet. If she let herself drift off now, the mechanical heart of Maxwell Lord would automatically pump his green blood into his head and heal his blown out brain.

Then he’d kill all of them. It was all she could do to speak.

“ _Za-za… His heart… Have to destroy… his heart_.”

The two women glanced with frightened eyes towards the fallen Maxwell Lord where his shattered head had _almost_ reformed itself from Selina’s unexpected gunshot wound. Suddenly, the naked Aquaman quickly put his fist _through_ the chest of the shuddering revenant, crushing his mechanical heart within his powerful grasp and then pulling its remains from a crushed ribcage before tossing the debris to the floor.

He then put his foot through Lord’s new skull.

“May the eels feast forever on your innards, you traitorous bastard!”

_Well done, Arthur… Well done…_

With that, Selina felt herself fading away once again into her friend’s soft chest... It wasn’t too bad really… At least Maxwell Lord was dead... And Za-za _did_ feel so nice and warm against her bruised cheek… She’d really done all she could… It was too soon, but it was a good death…

“ _LAEH_!!!”

* * *

 

When Selina eventually came to, she found an out-of-breath, naked Zatanna in torn fishnets beside her - panting heavily on her hands and knees while her body glistened with fresh perspiration.

Zatanna was grinning at her.

Again, her waking eyes looked up to her friend’s large breasts as the assassin wondered if her own tits were actually _that_ big? They would never admit to it, but their bust size had always been an unspoken competition between the two girls as they had grown up together in the League. Each of them had easily surpassed Lady Shiva by the tender age of fifteen.

God, why was she thinking about their childish competition at a time like this?

And why did she feel so… _good_?

Where had the pain gone? Looking down, her right side was now back to the way it had been when she’d arrived… And her right arm could move!... Her shoulder was smooth and loose…

Even her back felt great!

Selina Kyle was shocked to discover that she’d been completely healed by her fellow League member. That high level of magic had obviously cost the sorceress as Selina had been on Death’s doorstep.

“Zatanna! You saved my life!”

Her blue-eyed friend smiled serenely back at her, catching her breath and eying Selina’s own heavy breasts. They’d really did have to compare measurements and finally settle the score when this was all said and done.

“No… You… saved… me… ‘Lina.”

Selina hated herself for what she was about to do.

It was a _really_ shitty way to say thanks.

Without any warning, her hard right hook impacted with her friend’s smooth jaw to instantly put out the lights on the kneeling Zatanna Zatara - who crumpled like a cheap rug on the stone floor, the impact softened by Selina’s quick reflexes.

The former Catwoman got back to her feet and then sighed.

“Sorry Za-za… Hope that doesn’t leave a mark… We’ll settle up later… Now, could one of you get me something to use as a gag? We’ll need something to tie her up with as well.”

The naked Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary remained dumbstruck and stared at the green-eyed assassin as though she’d suddenly grown a second head. Rolling her eyes, Selina folded her arms and stared back at them reproachfully.

“What?... If you dummies think Zatanna’s going to help us defeat Ra’s al Ghul, you’re sadly mistaken... He’s like a goddamned father to her… So stop staring and get me your tacky outfits so I can use them to gag and hogtie Sleeping Beauty here… _Before_ she wakes up and turns you all into adorable puppies… Chop, chop!”

They did as they were told, leaving Selina to care for her unconscious friend before joining their own colleagues in this battle against an ancient sorcerer who had pushed their courageous kind to the very brink of extinction. As they handed her their outfits, each of the three heroes knew this woman had just saved them from the frightening powers of a corrupt Maxwell Lord but now they must continue the fight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the bad guys are dropping fast… The Joker, Bane, the Riddler and now Maxwell Lord are all toast... Zatanna and Harley Quinn are out of action… That leaves only Ra’s al Ghul, Pamela Isley, D’Kay D’Razz and Giganta left in this crazy battle of uncontrolled libidos.
> 
> Giganta's fascination with Diana's 'gravity-defying' boobs is actually a comment on the 'inflated pecs' style of many male comic book artists where a heroine's heroic breasts simply refuse to fall down, even when unsupported... It just ain't natural.
> 
> And speaking of Giganta…
> 
> **Next Chapter:** Wonder Woman vs. Giganta!


	54. Wonder Woman vs Giganta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING** : This chapter contains _futanari_ (the Japanese term for females with penises) and a certain Amazon being dominated... If that description alone makes you cringe, skip the chapter. We're almost out of these dark woods. Soon there will be cold milk and warm cookies for everyone!

**Chapter 54**  
**Wonder Woman vs. Giganta**  


Diana slowly regained consciousness in a rough and shifting darkness.

Her entire naked body seemed to be laid out and squeezed horizontally between two fleshy surfaces - as though she were nothing more than kneaded dough being rolled. By the gods, what was going on here and why was she being handled this way?!

That’s right, she remembered the female giant raining down blows on top of her until she couldn’t hold onto consciousness, but where was she now?

Attempting to use her arms, the Amazon suddenly found her wrists had been bound behind her back with her own magic lasso, her bracelets tightly lashed together. Merciful Hera, that made this terrible situation that much worse!…

As per Aphrodite’s Law, when an Amazon allowed her wrists to become bound by a man, she became as weak as any other woman who’d submitted to the rule of their kind. Her fabled strength had now abandoned her.

But who had tied her?

Giganta was female... She always had been… Had a man bound her wrists while she’d been beaten unconscious?... Surely that was the explanation… But what in Hera’s name was happening to her now?!

Diana’s face suddenly moved across a thick ridge of flesh, causing her to cry out in shock… The rough shifting abruptly stopped. The giant hands which had been pressed against her naked back now lifted while one of them grasped her hips between its thumb and index finger, pulling her upwards into the dimmed light…

Diana suddenly realized in horror what is was she had been so roughly rubbed against…

Merciful Hera! It was a giant PENIS! The gargantuan appendage was nearly twice as long as she was its massive size took her breath away with! The very first Titans of the world surely didn’t have a manhood like that!

The booming voice of Giganta spoke to her from above as she was being lifted in the air, still horrifically gazing upon a ton of man-flesh.

“Do you like it, Princess?... I wanted you two to become acquainted… After all, I had it custom made… just… for… _you_.”

By the follies of Bacchus! This giantess now possessed over ten feet of manhood! What manner of sorcery was _this_?! Diana wanted to convince herself it was only a nightmare, but the details were far too real, the blue of each vein and the waist-sized artery running along its enormous top, culminating in that massive mauve tip of smooth flesh…

The lustful giant brought the Amazon Princess upwards, seventy feet above the ground so she could be face-to-face with the redheaded titan’s mouth which could swallow her whole, the giant’s teeth wider than her shoulders.

“So… Do you think it will fit, Princess?”

With each word, Wonder Woman felt Giganta’s breath blowing through her hair. Was she still talking about that monstrosity between her legs?!

The thought of even being beneath a man was like sacrilege to an Amazon… But the thought of this giant having its way with her was even worse, like bitter poison being spilled into the squirming guts of Diana. She would sooner die before she ever let that vile thing touch her again!

“Release me, Giganta!… Fight me if you will!... An Amazon’s greatest joy is battle!”

“We’ve _already_ fought, Princess… You lost… And now as they say… To the victor… The spoils!”

Diana felt herself suddenly getting closer and closer to the ground as Giganta shrank back down to her original size of nearly seven feet, yet still managing to easily handle the struggling Princess and set her onto the balls of her feet… Cursed Aphrodite!... If only she had her true strength back she could slip off the lasso which now tightly bound her…

Diana gasped as the taller woman suddenly seized her waist and locked her hungry mouth upon her open lips, Giganta’s tongue now swirling around her own until the fierce Amazon broke off the passionate advances and jerked her head to the side in disgust.

The undaunted redhead soon pushed her against the cool cave wall with a strength far superior to Diana’s own under the Law of Aphrodite...

She wasn’t used to being overpowered. She felt the cave wall, hard and cold against her naked back, but at least mercifully smooth. And thankfully, this spot was immersed in shadows so no one would be able to see her shame.

The Princess of the Amazons felt herself blush with anger as the villain passionately seized her naked breasts while passionately kissing her neck. Those powerful hands groped her breasts’ full softness before her oppressor’s sucking mouth threatened to leave a mark on her sensitive neck.

This kind of passionate love between two women was not unknown to the Amazons. In fact, Diana herself had bonded with many of her sister-warriors this way after stirring athletic competitions, enjoying their supple taste while they indulged in the pleasures of Sapphos.

But none of her fair sisters had _ever_ had a man’s anatomy hanging between their legs.

“Were you… ashamed… to be… a woman, giantess?”

Giganta answered as she brought her sucking mouth down to the Amazon’s firm breasts.

“Not at all… I love being a woman… And I love women… I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you, Princess.”

“You know nothing of love, monster.”

“I know you’ll soon belong to me, Princess.”

“Never!”

“So spirited… I’ll enjoy breaking you… And I _will_ break you… Body and soul… And then you’re going to have my beautiful baby.”

“NOOO!”

Diana became as straight as a board as the giantess continued to suckle her full breasts, crying out as stroking fingers worked their way down between her legs. Giganta’s red hair fell against her chest as she continued to ravage Diana’s heaving breasts while her own blue eyes went wide with fear.

Would this Hermaphrodite truly rape her and fill her womb with its foul seed to make her with child? Great Hera, was that even possible! She was an Amazon!

“Now, Princess… You’re going to spread those lovely legs for me… And then I’m going to fill you with so much of my cum that you won’t have a choice _but_ to get pregnant… Your insides will be drenched with my milky seed until it makes a puddle on the floor…

“Who knows, you may even like being a mother… I can only make girls though… Even though I have man parts, I still only have X chromosomes… But I assume that shouldn’t be a problem for you… Just think… Soon our own daughter will be sucking on these big titties of yours.”

“Giganta… Don’t do this!... It is forbidden!!!”

Her probing fingers worked their way deeper into Diana’s tight vagina and then across her quivering clitoris.

“Forbidden is what makes it so fun though... Let yourself go, Princess... Surrender to me... Soon I’ll be the only thing that matters.”

“Never!... _UGHN_!”

Giganta’s fingers stroked her most sensitive parts as that lustful tongue flickered across her now hardened nipples, greedily enjoying her conquered prize... Was this what it was like to be a woman? Dominated and powerless beneath a man’s insatiable lust?... Nothing more than a fleshy vessel to be filled?

“ _Aahhh_!… Stop that, Giganta!... Hera forgive me for my weakness.”

The giant’s fingers continued to work between her legs until her own hot juices began to flow, the heat steadily rising inside her with Diana powerless to stop her own body’s sultry reaction.

Her wrists and back were being forced against the smooth cold walls of the cave, her trembling legs forced further apart until she felt the powerful Giganta pick her up beneath her arms and raise her until the Amazon’s feet dangled a full foot off the ground.

At this new elevation, the proud warrior could easily stare into the intense green eyes of her lustful captor.

“Kiss me.”

Diana quickly turned her head to the side until Giganta pressed her large body against her and brought a firm hand to her chin, forcing the jaw of the Amazon back around. Their lips locked together as her shameless oppressor’s tongue soon found her own until she felt her proud resistance crumbling.

When her own unruly tongue finally responded, the giantess became tender, their kiss became gentle until a soft hand stroked Diana’s flushed cheek and they kissed like young lovers under starry skies of Nyx.

“You see… I can be gentle, Princess… Now, wrap your legs around my hips.”

“Giganta… Please… I’m begging you not to do this!”

“Wrap them… Or would you rather I fucked you like a dog?”

Wonder Woman slowly brought her long legs around Giganta’s waist, feeling something hard pressing against her underside as she shivered and bit her lower lip. With her wrists bound, it was impossible to stop this woman.

“Good girl… Now kiss me again.”

Their passionate tongues swirled as the giantess held her firm, their soft breasts pressed firmly together… Diana suddenly wondered if her own breasts may one day hold the milk for her own suckling babe… A daughter from her own womb…

But such a feat was impossible… Amazons were fashioned from clay by Hippolyta, not made within the wombs of their sisters… Surely this passionate giantess could not impregnate her, only defile her with her unnatural appendage in shame.

Diana felt something hard and wide splitting her virgin lips apart, causing her to gasp loudly in pain as uncontrollable tears began to roll down her cheeks.

By the gods, how was it that BIG?!!!

Even Giganta seemed to be shocked by the unyielding sensation as well.

“Holy fuck you’re tight!”

A tearful Diana cast her gaze downwards.

“I am… a virgin.”

A strange smile danced across the lips of Giganta as her expression changed, a grin not as cruel as Diana might have expected. She seemed to be suddenly sympathetic to the Amazon’s plight, pleased but not pitiless in regards to her revelation of inexperience.

“I’ll make myself smaller then... How’s this?”

Diana was shocked when some of the searing pressure between her legs suddenly abated.

“But _how_?...”

“I have complete control of my size, Princess… I can be as big or small as you’d like… Since you’re new to this, let’s just ease you in slowly...”

Wonder Woman lowered her head into the redhead’s broad shoulder and resolved herself to her cruel fate, drawing sharp breaths as the giantess slowly pushed her thinned manhood further into the Amazon’s virgin depths.

It still hurt, but not nearly as much as it could have.

Ws this the same fate her mother had been forced to endure?

A vengeful Zeus had once sent his powerful son Heracles against the Amazons, eventually defeating Diana’s mother and savagely raping the proud Hippolyta to end a war. This was the painful tale the Amazons told of the intercourse between a man and a woman, a tale of shackles and humiliation beneath the fleshy spear of a man.

And from that moment onward, all Amazons had worn the bracelets of submission to remind them of what their Queen had been forced to endure. To show their loyalty to her and their subservience before the Gods for eternity. They were an Amazon’s birthright but also her bonds.

She was surprised that the lustful Giganta could even display such patience with her, although Diana was fully aware this may be nothing more than the eye before the oncoming storm. It was as though a sudden kindness had come over her conqueror.

As the appendage slowly pushed itself deeper into her uterus, the Princess of the Amazons managed to gather her breath and whisper a prayer to the Amazon’s second goddess for wisdom.

“Wise Athena, guide me.”

Even here, her prayer had been heard. The ghostly image of the goddess with a warrior’s helmet and spear appeared before the impaled Amazon, a gentle and ancient voice suddenly filling her mind.

“ _Princess of Themyscira… This enchanted woman has been plucked from the cold depths of Hades, the stolen blood of Gaea now coursing through her veins… But worst of all is the poison of the crimson witch… This giantess is a slave to her own fiery lust, a captive of her mad desires… Animate, but not truly alive... Her heart is a machine._ ”

The mechanical heart and green fluid running through Giganta’s body was suddenly revealed to the grimacing Princess, as was Pamela Isley’s foul poison as it corrupted the giantess’s mind. Diana saw that Giganta was not a woman guided by the loving Eros, but rather by his winged brother Himeros who continuously plunged her coarse thoughts deeper into a stormy seas of mindless passion.

Diana ’s blue eyes suddenly snapped wide, yelping as Giganta’s manhood grew larger and filled her completely. Her ancient virginity had now been fully claimed…

As had she.

Her second prayer wasn’t a whisper.

“Merciful Hera… Help your servant!”

The ghostly figure of Athena faded as the robed figure of noble Hera wearing her golden symbol of rank now appeared before Diana… Great Hera herself!.. Patron goddess of the Amazons.

“ _Child… I have already granted you whatever tender mercies I could… You must now be strong and bear this cruel invasion… As must all mothers, my dear… If you wish to be an ambassador of your people, you must experience all that it is to be a woman…_

_“You will be conquered but you will become stronger for it… As did your own mother before you… Let your humility become compassion and your own suffering bring you closer to those you love so that you may embrace their love… This is the task I have set before you.._. _You must remain strong, my child_.”

But how could she remain strong when Hera had abandoned her?

In a sudden grip of panic and loss, Diana turned her head to see the lustful madness returning to Giganta’s green eyes as the larger woman scooped up the underside of the Amazons long legs within her powerful arms, almost pinning Wonder Woman’s knees against her shoulders. Trapped against the wall, this new position allowed the giantess full access to her abused sex…

“Playtime’s over, Princess.”

Diana felt Giganta’s manhood grow even larger, stretching her insides to full capacity as the Amazon cried a long, sobbing note of pain. By the Gods, she was _massive_! Now thrusting in-and-out of the folded Amazon, the muscular redhead groaned her pleasure as the child of Hippolyta grit her teeth, unwanted tears streaking across the corners of her closed eyes.

“You’re mine now, Princess… Mine forever.”

Giganta increased her manic frenzy until the warrior heard the giantess grunt the word ‘ _Cumming_!’ into her ear and felt something cold and wet being spilled deep inside her, coating her insides with its seminal burst. Merciful Aphrodite, what a load!...

Was it finally over? Had the lust of this giant who not truly man or woman finally been satiated? As Hera herself had commanded, Diana had remained strong and bore this cruel invasion to learn humility.

One look at the madness in Giganta’s possessed eyes told the trapped Amazon it was _far_ from over.

“ _Mmm_ … That was nice, wasn’t it?… To get that age-old cherry finally popped… You’re going to enjoy this, Princess… Soon you’re going to be begging me for this magical cum… I know you can’t see down that far, but I’ve grown my new balls to the size of grapefruits… I’m going to fill you up with that sweet sap all night until you’re my little cum-hungry bitch.”

“NO!!”

“Oh yes… Ready for round two?... I know I am.”

Diana groaned as Giganta’s thick penis slid within her once more, slippery with the huge eruption of semen she now held within her. The powerful giantess continued to rhythmically pound the panting Princess until she felt something stir within her own hot loins…

A tingling excitement, the desire for this massive shaft to fill her, to be claimed by her mighty Giganta.

Was she mad?! Was she actually enjoying this unnatural rape?!

No… She would _never_ enjoy such beastly treatment… But why was her body betraying her noble spirit?... Why was she becoming so enthralled by her own submission to this vile manhood?

The poison!

Diana quickly realized the witch’s poison must have spread through the giant’s seed and had now entered her own bloodstream… She could literally feel her clitoris and vagina become engorged, flowering against this mystical manhood which was constantly dominating her.

If Giganta _were_ to fill her bound captive with more of her poisoned semen, it would be as she had predicted… Diana _would_ lose her mind… She would want more and more of this giant’s milky fluid until the Princess of the Amazons existed for nothing more than Giganta’s never-ending gratification.

Was she to become nothing more than a mindless whore?... Her empty world revolving around the giant’s incredible manhood, constantly craving to be filled by it and the poison it provided?... Was this the bitter fate Hera had proscribed to her Champion of the Amazons?

With her lashed wrists now pinned against her tailbone, Diana’s outstretched fingers felt something wet sliding down against them… Blood?... No, the consistency was wrong… It was the giant’s cloudy seed which had spilled out of her embattled sex, travelling along the crack of her hot flesh.

“Oh… My… FUCK!!!”

Collapsed against the cave wall, Wonder Woman suddenly felt the second powerful gush of Giganta’s orgasm filling her, a monstrous rush across coating her uterus and ovaries as her tall jailor slowly worked her massive stick in-and-out of her, spreading more of the poison she had loosed within Diana’s hot loins.

Wonder Woman’s fingers gathered more of the giant’s slippery seed spilling from her womb while a desperate plan hatched. But would she have the resolve or the time for it to succeed? She would need to free herself quickly from this giant’s hold or all hope was lost. In moments, she would become a prisoner of her own lust.

“Do you love me, Princess?... You’re bound with the Lasso of Truth… You can’t lie.”

“I do _not_ love you, monster… And I never will.”

“But you love my big cock inside your tight Amazon pussy though, don’t you?”

With the second load of poison now entering her bloodstream and firing her loins like wild chargers until she needed to twist and grind her engorged clitoris against the base of Giganta’s hard shaft for blessed relief, she was left with no other answer…

“Merciful Hera… Yes!”

“Then… Would you like me to fuck you some more, Princess?”

The redhead thrust herself slowly in-and-out of Diana’s quivering depths as though to tease her with her powerful tool of hard flesh.

“Goddess help me… YES!!!”

“And when I fuck you, you want me to fill you with more of my cum until I’m standing in a puddle of it, right?”

“Please… Please cum in me.”

“And yet you _don’t_ love me… When a woman doesn’t love the person she’s fucking… But she loves their cock and all that cum they fill her with… That makes her a slut, wouldn’t you say?”

“… Yes.”

“Is that what you are, Princess?... Are you a slut?... Are you _my_ slut?”

“UGHN!”

Giganta had pushed deeper inside her than she ever had before. There was a mad energy radiating from her, an unrelenting desire which Diana wasn’t sure she could _ever_ satisfy.

“Say it, Princess!… Tell me you’re my little slut.”

“I am… your little slut.”

“Good slut… After all, a woman should know her place in the world, don’t you think?”

“… Yes.”

Somehow, mighty Giganta managed to continue talking while aggressively taking her to new heights, slamming her massive fleshy spear deeper into Diana’s eager sex with a ferocity that could only be attributed to the spirit of Mania.

The Amazon was being conquered, her own desires betraying her as her tongue lolled from her gasping mouth, eyes half-closed while moaning with the forbidden craving for this giant’s powerful staff, the desire to be ruled by it.

“You’re my good little slut… You know your place now... With that tight Amazon snatch wrapped around my giant cock, that’s where you belong… With me deep inside you so we can make our wonderful babies…

“You’re about to worship a new God, little Princess… A new God called ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’… Every morning you’ll get down on your knees and worship ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’… And then you’ll beg to be filled with the divine essence of ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’… You’ll bend that sweet ass over and pull your cheeks apart, praying to receive ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’ within your heavenly depths.”

Her mad lover was now slamming into her harder than ever before, Diana struggling to control her hot passions as ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’ filled her with a longing and joy she had never known before, her wet vulva now grasping the slick shaft as it tirelessly pumped within her to create a magical frenzy of ecstasy.

Under such a powerful onslaught, it was all the naked Wonder Woman could do to massage the giant’s spilled seed along her bound wrists and hands as the rest of her naked body continued to be battered mercilessly like a faithless ship upon Poseidon’s angry seas.

The lust in Giganta’s voice had deepened as she continued, her mind obviously snapped by the poison which had eroded her questionable sanity… Those mad green eyes almost glowed with depravity as she thrust mercilessly into Diana’s depths.

“But don’t worry, Princess… I’ll make sure you’re not the _only_ Amazon who worships ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’… Once that belly is nice and fat with my baby, we’re going to take a little trip, you and I… And you’re going to introduce me to your mother… And then we’re going to bend her over and indoctrinate the Queen into our new faith…

“You’re going lay down, reach your arm around that big, round belly and finger yourself while you watch me fuck your precious Queen Hippolyta like a dog… And then, if you’ve been a good girl, I’m going to plant her moaning face between your legs while I fuck her senseless and make Mommy lick that hot, pregnant pussy…

“And when Mommy’s tongue finally makes you cum… You’re going to reach down and take that crown from her head… You’re going to place it on your own gorgeous head where it belongs… What a coronation, Princess!… Your mother will bow between your sexy long legs while I fuck her from behind like the bitch she is and you’ll become _my_ Queen…

“I’ll give that old hag the fucking of her life until she screams that ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’ is the new God of the Amazons!... That all must bow and worship before this mighty new God and receive its divinity into all their virgin wombs…

“Hell, I’ll even knock the old broad up if she hasn’t dried out yet… Wouldn’t you like a new sister, Diana?... Because I’m going to give you _lots_ of them…

“We’re going to line up the rest of your pretty little sisters on their hands and knees… And then, with their cute virgin pussies anxiously waiting to receive the blessed seed of ‘Giganta’s Big Cock’, we’re going to make you _lots_ of new sisters… Because I’m going to fuck them _all_ , Princess… I’m going to put a baby into every single one of their flat bellies…

“But don’t you worry, beautiful… You’ll _always_ be my Queen… You just remember that as you watch me fuck your horny little sisters while they moan with delight, each of them unable to stop themselves from grinding their tight asses against my thrusting pelvis as those greedy little Amazon whores let their virgin pussies drink in every last ounce of my divine cum to make my babies…

“Just imagine it, an entire island filled with pregnant Amazons… Each of them carrying my daughter and worshipping my big cock… I’ll be their King and you’ll be my loyal Queen… We’ll raise an army of giant Amazons, Diana!... We’ll crush Ra’s al Ghul beneath our massive heels and then rule this world!...

“Mine will be the only cock our new world will ever need…

“You’re going to be my Queen, Diana… My beautiful Queen as we rule this world of Amazons together… Oh fuck, move those hips… No one could possibly feel as good as you!… To be as goddamned beautiful as you… That’s it, bounce on my big cock… Do you know how much I _love_ you?!... How badly I want you to take all my cum and make our baby?!!!... I love you, Diana!... OH FUCK!!!”

As Diana felt the third powerful spasm of Giganta’s milky semen literally drenching her insides, her fingers gathered jets of sticky cum pouring out of her, her entire womb now saturated with Giganta’s seed.

As Diana’s own mind began to plunge into the madness of passionate lust, the Champion of the Amazons finally slipped her greasy wrist free of the first coil of her magic Lasso, quickly using more of the cold fluid to loosen her lashings to finally loose her hands free of her golden bounds.

As she glanced upon Giganta’s passionate reddened face, her green eyes closed with dreams of scores of pregnant Amazons dancing on Themyscira as they catered to the giantess’s every need, there was a brief moment of pity from Diana...

But only a brief moment.

She plunged her right hand into Giganta’s thick chest and thrust it out the other side, holding the still-beating mechanical heart in her ooze-coated fist, covered all the way to her shoulder in an unnatural green gore.

With her Lasso of Truth no longer binding her wrists, Wonder Woman was no longer restrained by Aphrodite’s Law. Her fabled strength had now returned and Giganta would never again enslave her.

Her blue eyes blazed with anger.

“We Amazons are created by our Queen from the clay of Themyscira… Not from the seed of men... Or whatever it is that you have become, Giganta.”

Diana felt the giantess’s knees growing weaker until she fell backwards, the Amazon still impaled by her diminishing shaft as the giant tumbled like an ancient tree in a quiet forest as the Princess yanked free the powerful arm which had felled her.

Still mounting the fallen giantess, the Champion of the Amazons was surprised when Giganta reached up with a gentle hand and brushed her cheek, a tender smile spreading across her bleeding lips as she embraced the imminent hand of Thanatos, her green eyes filled with the last vision of her true love as the mightiest of the Amazons sat perched atop her hips…

“Forgive me… But… I always… _did_ … love you… my… _Princessss_.”

As her emerald eyes slowly closed forever, a saddened Diana leaned forward and gently kissed the lips of the powerful villain who’d claimed her sacred virginity. Even though her own loins were still fiery with the hot poison which had long since corrupted this beautiful giant’s mind, Diana felt a deep sorrow growing within her as the enchanted Giganta passed from this existence.

“Your Queen forgives you, Giganta… When you see dour Chiron, mention my name and tell him I will gladly pay his fare… Tell the boatman to take you to a place where you may finally find the peace which was denied you in this small world... Farewell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Giganta and her lost dreams of Amazon conquest... Poor Diana for having to experience them first-hand!  
> I liked how WW was able to confer directly with the Goddesses to gain information though. Made sense to me.
> 
> **Next Chapter** : Martian-style!


	55. J'onn J'onzz vs D'Kay D'Razz

**Chapter 55**  
**J’onn J’onzz vs. D’Kay D’Razz**  


The surprised J’onn J’onzz couldn’t believe his own red eyes…

He’d wondered if the embattled sorcerer had somehow enchanted his mind, if this figure before him were nothing more than an illusion created by Ra’s al Ghul to distract him…

But it _was_ real! By the old gods of Mars, she was real!

In front of him stood a female green Martian, the slender angular body of a true Martian... The first Martian he’d seen in decades! And by the red sands, he’d honestly believed he would never see another one again…

J’onn’s disciplined mind was flooded with a thousand emotions, drifting back to his last moments on Mars before it was lost to him forever, desperately wishing to see his spouse one last time as the war between the white and green Martians raged to its final conflict, resulting in the ultimate destruction of their home world…

An entire civilization wiped out by war only moments after J’onn was accidentally teleported to Earth by the rogue scientist Dr. Saul Erdel and cursed to live on this new planet as the last Martian in existence.

But he wasn’t… Not any longer… There was another female Martian before him…

As she reached out to take his hand, J’onn accepted it as though in a dream, becoming invisible and floating upwards with her, soon finding himself in one of Bruce’s many well-appointed bedrooms.

The transfixed J’onn recalled the manservant Alfred had travelled to the airport to pick up the Nixons and then would stay safely elsewhere - so at least the older servant would be spared the shock of witnessing two aliens suddenly materializing.

As the enthralled and curious J’onn attempted to reach into her mind and learn more about who this mysterious female Martian was, he immediately discovered a very troublesome fact…

She was a _much_ more powerful telepath than he was. On Mars, his own mental powers had been considered formidable, but there were a few among his kind who were _truly_ gifted, able to send their thoughts across worlds…

And this new female was among them. She had been quietly reaching into his own mind with no difficulty.

_‘Do not be afraid… I am_ _D’Kay D’Razz… My search has finally ended.’_

She didn’t even have to speak, easily projecting her voice into J’onn’s consciousness and overwhelming his own thoughts with her incredible power. She could read his mind as easily as a book laid out before her.

He watched as she suddenly blinked with a surprised start, staring at him curiously while tilting her slender head to the side.

‘ _Why have you hid your true form, J’onn J’onzz?... Are you ashamed?_ ’

Since arriving on Earth and adopting the identity of the Martian Manhunter, he appeared more like a green-skinned bald human than an actual Martian..

“Not at all… I find the humans to be less apprehensive if I reshape my body closer to their own… Does this suit me better?”

J’onn morphed into actual Martian physiology, his elongated head and arms making him leaner and taller.

‘ _It does… But this is still not your true form… Why do you choose to portray yourself as a male?_ ’

That’s right…

She wasn’t really a male…

It ‘d been so long that J’onn had almost forgotten…

When she’d first been transported to Earth by the strange experiment of Dr. Saul Erdel in 1955, the scientist had immediately died from a heart attack at the unexpected sight of her.

Now trapped on this strange new world while her own Mars perished, J’onn had investigated the old man’s lab and located various magazines which had depicted the female sex of this world as nothing more than domestic slaves, apparently valued only for their sex appeal and their ability to prepare meals.

She’d immediately decided that her best chance of surviving on this new world that subjugated its women would be to change her physiology to appear as a male. As she had to take on a human guise, choosing the male outer shell of these aliens seemed to give her more acceptance. By the time she had eventually joined the Justice League, the deception had been in place for so long that there seemed little reason to discontinue it.

“I chose to portray myself as a male to avoid many of the stereotypes humanity has regarding its female sex… They’ve made significant strides over the past decade, but I’ve become known by this male identity, so it was easier to remain this way… I was accidentally teleported here by an Earth scientist who perished shortly afterwards I appeared.”

‘ _May I see you as you truly are?_ ’

J’onn J’onzz allowed herself to transform into her true female Martian identity, a form she hadn’t displayed in over twenty-two years. How strange it felt now not to hide beneath a mask…

‘ _You are exceedingly beautiful._ ’

“Thank you… It’s been many years since I’ve shown my true self to anyone.”

_‘I am honoured… You’re wondering how I survived as well… When the war on our home world took away everyone I ever held dear, I reached out with my desperate thoughts for sanctuary, suddenly being brought to this world by the powerful Earth sorcerer you struck below… And I have been his captive since that time… A pet for his amusement.’_

A prisoner of Ra’s al Ghul?! It had been twenty-two years since Mars had fallen… To believe D’Kay D’Razz had been held captive by that madman for that long.

“I’m sorry you have known such sorrow… I will help you, D’Kay D’Razz… We will defeat this sorcerer and secure your freedom.”

‘ _We shall indeed, J’onn J’onzz… But I may be patient for a while longer… Let us first wait for these humans to destroy one another and leave this fertile world to us… Then let us create this planet Earth as our own new Mars._ ’

J’onn felt herself growing tense... Earth as the new Mars?!... She suddenly felt her dreams of companionship descending into the realm of nightmares as she discovered that D’Kay D’Razz had no interest in preventing the planned genocide being orchestrated by the madman Ra’s al Ghul in the Batcave below…

She actually _wanted_ humanity to die.

‘ _You are troubled, J’onn… But why should you concern yourself with these primitive aliens when Fate itself now seeks to right the wrong it has done to us?… These humans intend to destroy themselves with or without our help... Why does it matter to us?_ ’

“D’Kay… We must stop Ra’s al Ghul!”

‘ _And we shall… But only after he has done the bidding of his woman… She is the key, J’onn… As Mars is a red world, she seeks to make this one green… Is that not fitting?... I can easily control her primitive mind and make the survivors destroy one another for her favour… And then I can easily destroy her as well... In time, this world shall be ours._ ’

J’onn turned away from the other Martian female in disgust.

“No!... This is madness... Have you forgotten?!... We were forced to watch our own people burn as Mars fell… And now you’re prepared to sacrifice the people of this world as well?... Have you learned nothing from the terrible tragedy of our world?... Reach into my mind… Find the goodness in humanity… Understand what I have seen in them.”

She didn’t need to look at the expression on D’Kay’s twisting face to feel her rising anger as her sense of betrayal began flooding through her thoughts.

‘ _UNDERSTAND?!... I understand only too well… I understand that you are WEAK, J’onn J’onzz… That you have become the pet of these savages and would betray your own kind for them!… Fate has brought us together, yet you would willingly push me aside!_ ’

“The Earth does not belong to us… _UUNNHH_!”

By the red sands of Mars, her mind had _never_ been dominated like this!

With a flood of jumbled thoughts crashing through her consciousness, a stumbling J’onn realized too late that not only was D’Kay D’Razz extremely powerful, she was also flirting with insanity… More than two decades of captivity at the hands of Ra’s al Ghul had created such a hatred in her heart for all humankind that it had twisted her talented mind with the singular desire to destroy her jailor’s species…

She hated humanity.

J’onn caught snippets of her past… Her life on Mars as the daughter of an old and powerful political family… The brutal death of that family while her anguished thoughts had cried out across the Cosmos… Only to be suddenly transported to Earth by the magic of Ra’s al Ghul…

Once she had appeared on Earth, believing her strange emerald form to be that of a female Djinn, the old wizard had cast her into a brass lantern until he had finally learned of her tragic tale… And yet, there she had remained… In time, he had persuaded his captive Martian that an ungodly humanity needed to be cleansed and magic returned to this world…

He simply wished for her aid and she would be given a place in his new world… And then J’onn witnessed her intense desire when D’Kay learned of another green Martian who’d survived the destruction of their homeland…

Her hope for a new Mars was born that day.

D’Kay began to literally control her thoughts… Seized with the unsteadiness of this mental invasion, J’onn soon tumbled down to the bed behind her, vainly attempting to gain control of her body but utterly helpless to do anything more than observe...

In panicked disbelief, she soon found that D’Kay’s body was suddenly changing, altering its humanoid form into something similar but different… When she gained control of her body once more, the female Martian Manhunter saw what it was that D’Kay had made herself into…

D’Kay D’Razz was now male.

‘ _It wouldn’t do if we were both females, J’onn... We have a responsibility to propagate the species after all._ ’

J’onn looked up with wide eyes at the new broad shoulders of this Martian standing before her… Had D’Kay actually performed a genetic change?... Was she… _he_ … that powerful?!

As shape-shifters, Martians could change their sex this way, but it was normally done only in special cases and with a great degree of difficulty… The amount of concentration and skill required to change oneself at the chromosomal level was exceedingly rare… Normally, it would have taken years of practice and dedication to master a DNA-level shift…

J’onn was in awe after such an elaborate transformation… What incredible power!… She had no conception of the amazing amount of energy or skill D’Kay must have used to effect this chromosome-level alteration and become male…

She couldn’t believe he was even still standing.

‘ _And now woman of Mars, we shall become as one_.’

A lustful D’Kay made his intentions perfectly clear as he pushed J’onn into the mattress and easily snatched off her blue shorts which had become far too loose to offer any meaningful resistance. The powerful male Martian then grabbed her ankles and removed her oversized boots before forcing her legs apart with his newly formed muscular arms.

His massive body then almost collapsed on top of her, his raging breath sucking in deep gasps of air while his intense red eyes held J’onn with a desire she’d never felt before. D’Kay D’Razz might’ve been on the verge of sheer exhaustion, but his insatiable lust drove him onwards, holding J’onn down onto the bed while her struggles were soon overpowered by this new strength.

‘ _Cease your struggles… Shall I use my own_ _Mayavana to construct a new reality for you, my darling?... Unlike you, I was never married… I have never shared a Martian’s single greatest gift with anyone… Shall I change your mind so that you believe we are husband and wife?... That you exist only for my happiness?... You wouldn’t struggle so much then, would you?_ ’

“D’Kay, no!... It is forbidden!”

‘ _Nothing is forbidden to us, J’onn… This new world is ours to shape… So spread your legs and wrap them around me while I engage in a man’s right… I believe I shall enjoy this_.’

J’onn did as she was told.

If D’Kay D’Razz really _did_ have a Martian’s greatest mental ability still available to him - the fabled Mayavana which was so incredibly powerful that it could only be used once in their own lifetime - J’onn would need to tread very carefully.

Or else she really _could_ lose her own perceived reality.

D’Kay was mentally strong enough to force the thought-altering Mayavana upon her mind, whether she wanted him to or not. All her memories could be wiped away and reformed into a new fictional existence where J’onn would become anyone he wanted her to be…

D’Kay was on the brink of physical collapse and may not have the cellular energy left to use the gift, but the risk was far too great for J’onn to leave it to chance. She would need to reason with him…

“OH!”

She truly hadn’t expected the sharp pain from D’Kay’s new manhood as it roughly forced apart her protective opening… As a shape shifter, J’onn’s mind automatically adjusted her long-relegated sex to easily accommodate his unexpected girth and reduce the pain of entry… Before her opening was suddenly forced back to its original size by the mind of the Martian who was currently pushing into it.

D’Kay could control her shape-shifting as well.

“It hurts.”

‘ _Did you not indulge your former husband at all?… Or has it simply been too long?… You’re like a virgin to me and this was our first mating… I prefer it this way_.’

“And I’d prefer it if you were _smaller_.”

She heard him chuckle above her.

‘ _This is actually my natural size… I must admit, I do make a very impressive male… In time, perhaps you’ll even appreciate the fact I’m so well endowed… By the Gods, you feel amazing, J’onn!... Here, let me show you_.’

As her mind was suddenly immersed with D’Kay’s projected newfound pleasures of intimacy, J’onn J’onzz could only reach back to her distant memories with the Manhunter’s beloved husband M'yri'ah to remember these kind of sensual experiences…

But it had been so _very_ long now since she had shared these feelings.

She felt D’Kay’s passion, his frenzied lust driving his new body to satisfy its burning desire within her before it collapsed in utter exhaustion. As excepted, his gender reassignment had left him as tired as J’onn had suspected - with nothing more than his primal lust even keeping him conscious.

And though she felt this new experience was _extremely_ pleasurable for D’Kay, she knew he still wanted nothing more than to spill his hot seed into J’onn as quickly as possible and then sleep.

He was physically exhausted, but his immense need had been intensified by twenty-two years of isolation.

As the well-endowed male pulled back and attempted to push himself even further into her opening to cause her even greater discomfort, J’onn placed a gentle hand onto D’Kay’s strained face and shifted her hips to the side to prevent further entry.

“Roll over onto your back.”

‘ _When I’m finished with you_.’

The other gentle hand was then placed on the other side of his face as she stared up at him intently.

“D’Kay… Listen to me… You’re exhausted… I sense your profound need and I will share myself with you… But _not_ if you insist on raping me… If we're to make love, I’d prefer it not to be this painful or so abrupt… Please… Let me help you.”

There was a feeling of regret and shame that suddenly came over D’Kay which J’onn felt acutely. The fledgling male had been excited to indulge in this novel sensation, but at the mention of ‘rape’, it seemed to stir painful memories within him.

Too tired to argue any longer, he rolled onto his wide back, filling up over half the King-sized bed as D’Kay gathered his weary thoughts. Changing his sex had been impulsive and _far_ too taxing, but he’d always wanted to be strong and dominating instead of just being hurt…

But he knew he could never truly hurt J’onn. He simply couldn’t… Not after what had happened to him while he’d been a young female on Mars...

Taking her own deep breath, J’onn carefully straddled the prone Martian’s firm waist and then lowered her recently rediscovered sex onto his impressive manhood with a quick gasp.

But this time, she _did_ use her powers to loosen up her fleshy shroud to accommodate his imposing size, still mindful of D’Kay’s pleasure and compensating by making herself warmer and wetter for him. They soon arrived at a sensual compromise where both lovers began to thrill at each other’s touch, the first sexual act performed between two of their race in over twenty years.

J’onn rhythmically moved her pelvis across D’Kay’s hard midsection, a fulfilling sensation deep within her now that she had adjusted her womb to allow his length. There were spots within her body that she could elicit powerfully arousing pleasure from if she twisted correctly and controlled his steady ascent. Now that she was on top, it was much easier to stimulate these sensitive areas and control her own pleasure…

Meanwhile, with D’Kay’s hands now comfortably beneath his head, he looked up at her and smiled.

‘ _By the old Gods of Mars, you’re beautiful... I never knew a woman who was so beautiful… Will you kiss me, J’onn?_ ’

J’onn acquiesced and bent forward, placing her hands on his thick chest, their lips locked in a deep and passionate kiss until she felt his thickening pleasure growing within her, moving her swaying hips back-and-forth, wanting to feel his warm touch deep with her insides.

That ‘powerfully arousing pleasure’ was now slowly working its way towards becoming something magical. He’d shared his initial joys, but this sacred act as a woman certainly had its own delights, ones she had long forgotten. She’d only known her husband a year before he’d been lost to her forever and that had been so long ago.

‘ _Stay this way for me forever, J’onn… You’re far too beautiful to appear as a man… I’ll do anything for you if you’ll just remain as a woman... My woman._ ’

By the red sands, this was beginning to feel so good… Just the sight of her alone was enough to please D’Kay, but the constant needful grinding of her pelvis against the base of his shaft soon took his breath away… He felt her deep desire to be filled by him… To keep hitting that magical spot which made her feel so wonderful… Over and over again…

To J’onn, the sudden sensation in her legs felt like a butterfly with hot wings, gently fluttering along her stretched muscles as it made its way haphazardly to her core, spreading its warmth throughout her tensed body. There was a sudden contraction from her entire being as though everything were being pulled towards this magical creature as it suddenly perched atop the spot where she had joined with D’Kay.

Her quivering clitoris exploded in a mind-numbing orgasm as it culminated in hot spasms of pleasure pulsating throughout her vagina and traveling along her lower spine.

“OOOHHH!!!”

An elated D’Kay smiled at J’onn’s first orgasm in over two decades while it forced her to collapse into his muscular arms, shuddering with its warm, numbing beauty.

‘ _So, my lovely woman_ … _Is that a yes?_ ’

It took the exhilarated J’onn a moment to collect her rattled senses as she continued to claim more of his hard shaft within her, trying to scratch a deep itch which had only one remedy. By the ancient Gods of Mars, she’d never felt _that_ way before…

Why did he feel so wonderful in her?... Yes, she would belong to him… She already did… But only on one condition.

“D’Kay… I will happily be your woman… But only if you use your Mayavana… to _connect_ our shared experiences… Let us be joined as husband and wife… Let us be as one soul and share ourselves.”

Her powerful lover grinned and held her close.

‘ _So you really are_ _a woman… One orgasm and you’re already planning the wedding… But so be it… I said I’d do whatever you desired if you’d stay this way and become mine… And I meant it, J’onn J’onzz… If you wish to be joined as one soul with the Mayavana… Then it shall be so… But first…_ ’

J’onn felt her lover’s powerful hands take hold of her hips as he began to thrust faster within her, soon pushing against the very depths of her inner wall while his wild tilting passions threatened to bring back the powerful orgasm which had now made its way to her tingling fingertips. Those powerful thrusts were calling back a thousand tiny new butterflies to her tightening clitoris as his hot body ground against her in throes of wild ecstasy, his powerful need reaching a fevered pitch to become a part of her…

Oh, by the old Gods of Mars!!!

“AAAHHHH!!!... OOOHHH!!!”

Her second orgasm made her head roll back while her spine arched involuntarily with his strong upward thrusting, making her feel like a helpless castaway adrift on his stormy seas of passion, a sea she would willingly lose herself in.

With his own groan and one final upwards tilt, she felt his hot eruption begin to fill her thirsty womb, drinking in his passionate seed as it filled her ovaries like a warm Spring rain after a hot drought. Her numbed mind was set adrift with new reclaimed pleasures until all else was rendered meaningless.

The two exhausted Martians collapsed together, fully satiated and worn until they slept peacefully within each other’s arms, the last of their kind in existence brought together by the winding threads of Fate. 

* * *

 

‘ _Welcome back, my beautiful woman_.’

J’onn didn’t know how long she had slept in his arms, only that she awoken on the warm chest of D’Kay D’Razz to find his own tired red eyes staring dreamily back at her.

“This feels like a dream… How long was I asleep?”

‘ _What does it matter now that we are together?… J’onn, you must believe that we are meant to be joined this way.’_

“I do, D’Kay… I wish to be with you forever… But I must aid my friends.”

‘ _No... Stay with me.’_

“I am needed, my love.”

_‘My own need is greater… Stay with me… I saw pieces of your memories… I know your experiences on this world have differed so greatly from my own… You are a hero to these people.’_

“I am… You will not allow me leave?”

‘ _No._ ’

“Then I shall remain and attempt to covey why I must aid my friends… When I first arrived on this new world, I soon discovered a powerful hero in their news called Captain Marvel… I believed that if Fate had brought me to this world, with my native Martian abilities, perhaps I too could be a hero to these people…

“That perhaps I could save them from the tragedy of our own world… And thus I modeled myself after this Captain Marvel to become the Martian Manhunter… And soon joined others with the same ideals, defending this world against all threats…

“Humanity is not perfect, D’Kay… But it is certainly worth saving… Despite the madness of one powerful man, this world is not wicked…

“I too saw your memories and emotions… I know your imprisonment at the hands of the evil Ra’s al Ghul… I know he has slowly created a hatred in your heart for all humanity which he has exploited… I would implore that you do not base your opinion of his kind solely on that despicable man… While they may not have the mental capabilities of Martians, they are still a people with a great potential.”

‘ _But a potential for what?_ ’

“Good and evil… Creation and destruction… But more than anything, a potential to learn from their mistakes… It is my greatest hope these people can learn the harsh lesson of our own barren Mars so that they may value their own world… And also each other.”

‘ _Your spirit is so bright… But my own tragic past… Both here and on our lost Mars… was not so pleasant, J’onn J’onzz… You are correct, there is a strong hatred in my heart… But it was born long before I came to this place… These moments with you have been the first true joy I have ever really known._ ’

She held him for a moment.

“Then will you perform the Mayavana to join us as one? To lay our souls bare to each other? I wish to share in your suffering and ease your pain and for you to know of my own joys. Let us complete one another.”

‘ _Are you sure this is what you desire, J’onn?... I have forced myself upon you.._.’

“I shall gladly give myself to you in whatever form you desire, D’Kay D’Razz… I only ask that we share ourselves completely in the Mayavana first.”

She felt his immense joy as he held her tighter in his powerful arms.

And then he stared deeply into her crimson eyes.

‘ _A warning, J’onn J’onzz… There are events in my past which are painful to bear.._. _Prepare yourself._ ’

“I am ready… My thoughts and heart are open to you.”

Within her mind, J’onn felt the flood of memories from D’Kay D’Razz as they swirled and mingled in a storm of shared consciousnesses. She saw the powerful family D’Kay had been born to in the northern steppes, the exceedingly high expectations that had been placed on their only daughter to become a powerful telepath in the ruling class of Mars.

J’onn saw her family’s pride in her developing abilities and D’Kay’s own growing confidence when her mentorship was complete and upon that same horrid day, she was told she’d been promised to her father’s brother to preserve their powerful bloodline...

An elder uncle which she loathed.

Before the ceremony had been arranged, the war had begun and her own family had been moved to the Capitol, leaving her behind in her promised Uncle’s care.

That same Uncle who had violently raped her the first night after her parents had left and then locked her within a room… J’onn suddenly felt her despair, her powerlessness and confusion at this unmerciful act… And the seed of her hatred as it began to bloom within those darkened walls.

She’d been betrayed by her family, hastily abandoned to the monster they had willingly sacrificed her to. Why did they not take her with them? Did they not know the depths of his depravity? What he would do to her?

Or had they simply not cared…

Her suffering continued for weeks until after one particularly painful and violent episode of rape, she’d finally regained consciousness and immediately broken down, reaching out with her mind to make her Uncle drink the flaming poison which he’d threatened her with, the liquid quickly consuming him in a fiery and painful death. The following day, the authorities had blamed his apparent suicide on the terrible despair of the approaching war and then freed her from that hellish room.

Making her way to the Capitol while witnessing countless acts of brutal atrocities along the way, D’Kay soon located her family shortly after they’d been slain, the latest victims of the White Martians’ devastating new weapon which was destroying the planet itself.

In a pile of ash, as she held her smouldering mother’s remains in her arms, her profound mental cries of anguish had made it all the way to Earth until she had been snatched by the sorcery of Ra’s al Ghul and magically held within a lamp. The first years of her imprisonment on this world had been marked by severe isolation and the lingering guilt of having murdered her abusive Uncle. She was continually tormented by her inability to save her parents as well, but even more so by her own powerlessness to escape from this man and return to her own dying world.

In time, D’Kay learned that the white Martians had destroyed _all_ life on her beautiful planet and that she was now the last of her kind. With that realization, only then did she truly know the depths of despair, simply wishing to die in this strange place rather than to remain alone forever. It was only when her captor had shown her the image of another of her own kind here on Earth that she allowed herself to hope.

Hope that she wasn’t alone, that cruel fate hadn’t abandoned her to a life of imprisonment.

Sensing his alien captive’s desperation, Ra’s al Ghul soon promised her this other Martian for her own and an island called Oahu where the last children of Mars could both live in peace… But only if she allied herself with his cause… Because just as on Mars, the old wizard had prophesized that the Earth was destined to fight one last devastating atomic war…

And that a hate-filled humanity would soon destroy this beautiful world and eradicate all life here with its hatred as well.

He needed to reduce their numbers and usher in the Age of Magic to avoid this tragic ending. He had begun a plan. His first wife had just returned to him, now resurrected into a young human woman with hair like fire. She had shown him the way to achieve these simpler ends.

He knew the secret of life eternal and together they would build an army of the Dead.

But with the Mayavana, D’Kay was also experiencing J’onn’s powerful memories of when she’d been a member of the Justice League as the Martian Manhunter… Working alongside a Green Lantern of Oa, a Scarlet Speedster with blinding speed, an immortal warrior Princess, the King of the Seven Seas, a Knight of Darkness, and another alien from a dead world called Krypton with the powers of a god…

D’Kay experienced their battles against Starro the Conquerer, against the cybernetic intelligence called Brainiac, against the criminals of this world who would enslave their own kind, and against the dark God of Apokolips who would crush all free will and enslave the entire Universe beneath his heavy boot…

She felt J’onn’s courage, her nobility, her passion for life and her inner peace. J’onn J’onzz had become a hero beyond reckoning for more than just one world, a symbol of justice. How many lives had she saved? How many worlds?

The Mayavana ended.

‘ _My love… I am so sorry… I have taken away more from the Universe than I could have ever dreamed._ ’

J’onn held him tight.

“I am still here… Nothing has been lost, only shared between us… I shall experience all the joys a woman may know with you by my side… Your own life as a woman was painful for you, will you be happier as a man?”

‘ _With you, I shall be happier than any man has ever been… But what of your role as the Martian Manhunter?..._ _A hero of this world?... Will you simply change your appearance back to that of a male again?... I could not bear for you to relinquish the noble destiny you have forged._ ’

There was no hesitation when she answered.

“I will remain as a female… I will no longer falsely portray my sex... With you by my side, I am stronger than I ever could be and proud to be born a woman.”

‘ _No heart was ever more glad to hear those words_.’

J’onn J’onzz smiled at him and curled into D’Kay’s strong arms.

“But you must help and support us… I could not bear this burden alone.”

‘ _Yes, I shall help defend this world and her people against all who would threaten it… This is our home now, J’onn… We shall earn our place here and become worthy of all who would share it with us_.’

J’onn laughed softly and then gently kissed her new husband’s chin.

“No heart was ever more glad to hear _those_ words… But there was another ‘us’ I was referring to… Your seed reached my egg only a moment ago… It was fertilized the very moment we shared our lives within the Mayavana… I now carry our child born of one soul…

“This first child of Mars in over two decades is now being created within me, D’Kay… Our child… Let us help build a world of peace and tolerance worthy of that child… As I said husband, I shall happily experience _all_ the joys a woman may know with you by my side… With you, I am complete… Now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this funny image of a recently-arrived female J’onn J’onzz flipping through some ‘Better Homes and Gardening’ and ‘Playboy’ magazines on Dr. Erdel’s coffee table while staring at the pictures and thinking… ‘ _What the fuck?!_ ’
> 
> Switching J’onn’s pronouns from ‘his’ to ‘her’ and D’Kay’s from ‘her’ to ‘his’ mid-chapter was probably just as confusing for you as it was difficult for me. I’ve been conditioned to think of J’onn J’onzz as a male, but I really do like this origin for her. The Martian Manhunter _could_ be female.
> 
> I would like to think that as telepaths and shape-shifters, the stigma of being a transgender person to a Martian would be practically nonexistent… As J’onn had mentioned, with enough skill and training, any green Martian could change their sex given time… Being born male or female wouldn’t be so rigid…
> 
> So really, it’s not too surprising that J’onn could easily accept D’Kay’s new male identity. She was more surprised by the ease of the transformation than the change itself. Or that she would forgive and allow herself to love him after the Mayavana was performed, especially since they’re the last two of their kind in existence.
> 
> I imagine J’onn’s new female superhero body would probably look a lot like that of M'gann M'orzz, (a.k.a. Miss Martian) from the comics… And I suppose the now male D’Kay could easily assume the original Martian Manhunter appearance of J’onn J’onzz and claim that this new female Martian was simply his long-lost niece… 
> 
> Oh wait!!!
> 
> **Next Chapter** : After a thousand years of bloodshed, Lady Shiva is given one final chance at redemption in Purgatory.


	56. Talia al Ghul vs Lady Shiva

 

**Chapter 56**  
**Talia al Ghul vs. Lady Shiva**  


As Lady Shiva moved within the eerie shadow-world across the now shimmering Batcave, she thanked all the gods of Hell that she’d been granted this second chance to make amends and avenge her mistake. Nothing on Earth was going to stop her from slicing through the pale neck of the seductive redheaded witch-whore who’d just joined her father’s side…

As Shiva was about re-enter the physical world from the Realm of Shadows behind Pamela Isley to finally decapitate the scheming bitch, she decided she would allow herself a second to watch that pale lifeless body tumble to the floor before presenting its lifeless head to her father.

And then she heard the voice.

“ _Talia_ …”

A ghostly female voice calling to her in ancient Arabic… A voice she hadn’t heard in centuries… A voice who called her by a name she hadn’t heard for a millennium…

Her mother’s voice.

“ _Talia, my daughter… There is no hope for you if you do this._ ”

The dark-magic sorceress froze and stared at the spectral visage of her mother as it slowly appeared before her from the shadows, her long black hair like wind-scented night set across the rich purple of a thousand fabrics sewn of perfect twilight...

And held within those sharp dark eyes were _all_ the stars of the desert sky…

The glorious Hebia.

Some said she had not been born of woman but rather had simply descended from the skies of night so men could feel its cool caress under the hot sun…

This was not the red-haired pretender but the true gift of beauty bestowed upon an ancient world a thousand years before. The woman who had given the age-old assassin her life as the seventh child of Ra’s al Ghul…

The mother who had named her Talia as she had attached herself to her breast…

The same mother who had later cursed her to become Shiva after she had murdered her siblings in a jealous rage.

Why should her mother wish her to spare this western pretender who’d defiled her heavenly name?!

“Mother… I must!”

“ _No, my child… You must not spill blood in my name… I release you from your curse… For a thousand years you have faithfully served your father… Now you must serve your soul.”_

“I’m free?... To take action against my father?”

_“No, that is not your fate… I have released you from my curse….But your brothers still demand restitution for your sins._ ”

Talia felt herself suddenly falling through darkness, constantly plummeting downwards through endless shadows until she landed with a large splash into water in a netherworld, her initial fear of drowning abating as she slowly floated back to the water’s dark surface to gasp the sulphurous air above.

It was wrong here.

This place had the feel of one of the outer dimensions, the unreality of a dream. Even the texture of the water was too think and stank of sweet iron. The sky above was a dark red reflection of this sea of crimson, warm and endless from end to crimson end…

This wasn’t water she was floating in…

It was blood.

For as far as she could see, she seemed to be in the middle of an ocean of blood under a blood red sky as though the shade of sunset where the sun touches the horizon had been permanently painted across the heavens above.

This was a world of blood.

She saw the glowing spirit of her mother appear above these waters incarnadine as a confused Talia struggled to tread their murky depths and gather her senses.

“ _This is your Purgatory, my daughter… The blood of your brothers and every child they may have ever conceived… Combined with the blood of their children’s children and so forth… This is the blood of their fifty generations which were never born, the bloodline of their future you so callously spilled…_

“ _If you are to save your life and your soul, you must make your way to the shore to gain salvation… But I must warn you my daughter, this sea is vast… And it is my prayer that this sea should take away your taste for blood… Should you survive here, you must not take another life, Talia… Else you will be lost to me forever._ ”

“Mother… Am I meant to die here?”

“ _That is up to you and the tides of Fate… For a thousand years of loyalty to your father, I can offer you one chance of redemption… You have bore my curse and served him well, Talia… This path he has forged was not of your own making and you shall not bear the taint of his wickedness should you find the shore… But you must still swim in this age-old sin which your brothers have cursed you with._ ”

“What should I do?”

“ _Make your way to shore, my child… You must choose who you truly are… Whether you will spare a life as Talia al Ghul or take it as the Lady Shiva… Fore only one shall see me in the spirit world again… Choose wisely, my daughter._ ”

And with that, her ghostly mother was gone.

Talia al Ghul, seventh-born child of Ra’s al Ghul and Hebia, was now alone.

It didn’t matter which way she swam, there was no promised shore in sight so she simply began swimming through this murky crimson in the direction she was facing. Her mother need not worry… She had lost her taste for blood long ago.

It simply had no taste anymore.

After the countless lives she’d ended, did she feel _anything_ as Shiva anymore?... She loved Selina because she saw a younger version of herself in those hard green eyes… A daughter to care for… But she’d almost put her Selina down for defying the League earlier in the day without a second thought…

But she had not.

Some small part of her had desperately wanted Selina to be spared even if Shiva’s curse had burned within her… Her wise mother had been correct… On that fateful day one thousand years before, more than a century before the first western Crusader had set foot on their dry soil, on that morning when she had murdered her siblings, she had murdered Talia al Ghul as well… She had become Shiva, the unfeeling vessel of Death…

Nothing more than an inhuman tool for her vengeful father.

Over the centuries, he’d honed that tool, teaching her of the black arts and making her an assassin. Through those forbidden arts, she’d become like a vampire, stealing the strength and the life force of her victims to extend her own life until there was almost nothing of Talia left, buried beneath the sins of her existence.

But if she was immortal, why had she wanted a daughter?

From the moment she saw Selina with that sharp-toothed weasel of a man that claimed to be her father, she wanted the girl. Talia’s own lust for power and unspeakable crimes had turned Fate against her a thousand years before, but this girl had done nothing wrong and yet it seemed they would share a common destiny.

But perhaps that shared destiny was simply to die this day.

Blood was beginning to have a taste again and it was one she didn’t care for as it spilled into her mouth as she swam. Pausing for a moment, Talia scanned around her, searching for _any_ signs of a shoreline…

But there were none.

Her shadow magic didn’t work in this place. With a curse, it was to be expected as nothing was ever easy with curses… By the Gods! How much blood could fifty generations have?! Already her arms and legs were tiring and there was no end in sight to this cursed crimson ocean…

It fell like a shooting star, streaking across a blood red sky until it impacted the thick murky sea like a stone from above as though tossed by the Gods themselves…

The impact hit less than forty feet away, causing her to bob up-and-down in its crimson waves like a cork lost in an ocean of merlot. Was that a man who’d fallen from the scarlet skies above as she had a moment before?

Intrigued by this unexpected visitor, Talia swam quickly towards it, finding the surfacing bubbles where the body had submerged and took a deep breath as she followed. It was physically impossible to see anything below the surface so she simply dove deeper, using her arms to feel for another object in this surreal wetscape of life and death.

As her lungs began to silently scream for air, Talia managed to get hold of what felt like an arm and began to drag it upwards towards the surface. Even submerged in the ubiquitous plasma of fifty unborn generations of unborn nieces and nephews, this thing was heavy! She wondered if she may have taken hold of an anchor…

It was all she could do to drag him to the surface before she blacked out.

Gasping desperately for breath, the resurfaced Talia slowly made out the form of a man under a coating of crimson gore as she struggled to keep them both afloat, adrift in this ocean of ancestral blood.

The large ‘S’ emblem on his broad chest meant this was Superman… But why had he fallen from the sky to share her strange fate?... This was _her_ Purgatory, not his.

A few of her breaths into his unconscious mouth gave the drowning man the air he required to cough out the bloodied waters, but she felt he was still so weak. Where once his life had been as bright as the sun, it was now as dim as a candle…

But _what_ a candle.

Reaching inside of him with her necromancy, Talia could feel his immeasurable strength, his unmatched vigour. If she were to steal what little remained of his life force, surely she could make her way to that unseen shore with his fabled strength. As it was, her own tired limbs could barely keep them afloat with the weight of this unconscious man…

Better one to survive than none.

_You must choose who you truly are… Whether you will spare a life as Talia al Ghul or take it as the Lady Shiva…_

Her mother’s words suddenly haunted her, their meaning becoming crystal clear.

Necromancy worked both ways… She could take Superman’s life force as Lady Shiva… Or she could give him her own as Talia al Ghul.

It was dangerous though...

Once the connection was made, she would have to break it off before he drained her completely… But with his awesome strength that might prove impossible. If he refused to relinquish the hold, he could easily leave her in a pile of ashes spread across this cursed sea…

And yet her spectral mother had been succinct… If she had _any_ hope of salvation, she must not take another life… And Talia al Ghul did not fancy another trip to Hell.

“Man from the Stars… Listen to me carefully… I am about to give you some of my life, but do not drink deeply… I am but a teacup to your deep sea… Sip lightly.”

As they bobbed in this strange ocean of penance, Talia leaned her head forward until it gently touched his own, initiating the life transfer. She was strong, a mystic warrior of a thousand years, but he was a god in the shape of a man.

With a sudden jolt of electricity between their foreheads, she passed out briefly, supported by his arms when her eyes flickered open once again. Even in that single blink of an eye, he had taken almost all she had to give…

But at least they were both alive and conscious.

“Shiva, where are we?!”

“ _Talia_ … My name is Talia al Ghul… Seventh-born and first daughter of Ra’s al Ghul with Hebia… This is my Purgatory.”

“Wait… Is this water… _blood_?!”

“The blood of my unborn ancestors… The punishment for my sins of a thousand years ago when I killed all six… _seven_ … of my siblings… One was unborn… This is the curse I bear… My kind mother has finally released me from it, so I am Shiva no more… But as you can see… My murdered brothers have not... Fifty lost generations now curse me with their unborn blood.”

She felt herself rising out of the gore, slowly being lifted to the red sky above...

That’s right, he could fly.

“Hold on tight.”

Even from this new height, she couldn’t see land, just the endless red sea. Had it all been a lie? Was there truly no salvation for her? A cruel lesson to be learned while she struggled and drowned in the blood of billions of unborn souls?

“I don’t see land…”

“It’s around eight thousand miles away… If my strength holds out, we may be able to fly there within twelve hours.”

Talia considered that possibility. She wasn’t sure humanity itself had twelve hours left.

“Can you create a shadow?”

Superman looked down at Talia as he held her in his arms. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the dim sunset glow from the sky above seemed to cast no shadows on the scarlet sea below. The light here was eerie, almost surreal.

“I don’t seem to cast one. Neither do you.”

“No, we don’t… But can you _make_ one? You still have your heat vision, correct?”

She watched as his eyes glowed red and then faded once more.

“Apparently so.”

“Then use it to heat my kama blade... Its magic transcends dimensions… When it glows, we should be able to create a shadow for me to disappear into. Then I will no longer be a burden to you and you can fly at your full speed... Twelve hours is _far_ too long if we are to save our world, Man from the Stars... You must fly to that distant shore in _minutes_ , not hours.”

Clark carefully took the offered curved weapon and held its strange power in his hand… _Magic!_ … Selina had been right, it would have been dangerous for him to go against her adopted mother…

Using his heat vision to superheat the blade until it glowed bright red, he stretched out the fingers on his other arm that secured her, easily creating a shadow against his chest which Talia suddenly disappeared into. For that one brief instant, it was as though she were nothing more than shadow herself.

That woman was _spooky_.

Still, she was right… Without the worry of turning Talia’s body into hot mush, the Man of Steel could really open up to make his way to the distant shoreline far beyond…

In less than a second he’d broken the sound barrier... In two seconds, he was hypersonic, travelling at seven thousand miles an hour while the world become a constant red blur… In three seconds, he’d achieved the escape velocity of a rocket leaving the Earth’s atmosphere, travelling at twenty thousand miles an hour while the sea of blood behind him evaporated into a dry crimson fog with an ear-shattering scream of ultrasonic speed.

In seconds, the sulphurous air behind him ignited into hot plasma as he left a fiery streak of thick black smoke that burned for hundreds of miles past. It took him a full thirty-one seconds to cover those eight thousand miles - as Superman had no intention of burning up this strange world by going any faster.

The scene far behind him now literally resembled Hell.

Touching down on the rocky shore, the Kryptonian gathered his breath as it became obvious that he was in rough shape. The former Lady Shiva had given him all that she could bear and still remain alive, but it wasn’t nearly enough...

He’d need sunlight soon or he _would_ die... It was difficult to comprehend, but with a single wave of his staff, the old wizard had almost killed him before he wound up here.

Using his heat vision on the kama once more, Clark created a shadow on the shore as Talia soon reappeared from its dark core.

He was surprised when she soon bent over and started laughing.

“What’s so funny, Talia?”

“My practical mother… She was speaking literally… Look!... You’re the only thing on this shore which even casts a shadow, Superman... Even if I had made my way to shore, saving you was truly my only means to leave this place... My salvation.”

“I guess we saved each other… Shall we go?”

“One moment… There is something I must do.”

He watched as Talia al Ghul approached seven distinct rocks that seemed to be standing on end, ranging from the largest which was as tall as he was to the smallest which was smaller than a bread loaf. She humbly bowed before all of them on her knees.

“Forgive me, my brothers… I thought only of my own dreams and not the love of my family… Or of their potent destiny… You have shown your repentant sister the true amount of blood her hands must bear for her unspeakable crime… With this mercy, I shall find peace… I pray that you each find peace as well.”

Behind him, a humbled Clark watched as the crimson ocean seemed to drain, the blood of fifty generations disappearing into a quiet oblivion. The curse was broken.

Talia smiled at him as she struggled to her feet.

“Mine own eyes see clearly now… My kitten is falling in love with you… It’s easy to see why… You are _her_ redemption… Let us go, Man from the Stars… Let us save Selina and all that we have ever held precious in our world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! No sex in this chapter!... Wait, does this mean milk and cookies?!... 
> 
> (They’re in the oven.)
> 
> Now that we’ve finally moved past all that exploitative pornographic nonsense for now, the fever has broken and we’ll soon wrap things up. Well, at least until we get to the happy endings part where Bruce and Richard can finally begin their new life together…
> 
> If they make it past Ra’s al Ghul, that is.
> 
> Were you surprised that Lady Shiva and Talia al Ghul are actually the same person? Who else could the first daughter of Ra’s be but Talia al Ghul though?... Still, she looks pretty good for her age though. I wouldn’t have guessed a day over thirty-nine let alone a thousand years old…
> 
> Does an entire ocean of blood seem like a lot to you? I was being conservative… Take seven brothers and assume each of them have twelve children who in turn each have twelve children. By the _fiftieth_ generation, you have a number of theoretical descendants with 53 zeroes after it, about half a septendecillion. 
> 
> Why yes, that _is_ a real number actually.
> 
> To put this crazy amount in perspective, the combined water in all the Earth’s oceans is around 350 quintillion gallons. That’s a one with 18 zeroes after it. The average adult human body has 1.5 gallons of blood in it which means Talia’s ocean was both orders of magnitudes larger and deeper than our own.
> 
> Now of course, not everyone makes it to breeding age or spawns twelve healthy children who also make it that far. That massive number of theoretical descendants would strip the Earth of resources long before it ever reached those insane numbers. Talia’s Purgatory dealt with theoretical probabilities of what might have been, not the harsh realities of survival… 
> 
> Still, it’s a good thing Clark can fly _really_ fast!
> 
> **Next Chapter** : The conclusion of this epic Final Battle!


	57. Everyone versus Ra's al Ghul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone versus Ra's al Ghul and Pamela Isley!

**Chapter 57**  
**Everyone versus Ra’s al Ghul**

As the sniggering ancient sorcerer eyed the round ass of this new concubine, he watched as Lois knelt down before him and willingly presented it to her new master, her mind now given over to the pleasures of the divine Hebia, begging for his touch and willing to satisfy any of his carnal desires.

How eager this woman was to be taken… He would fill this lovely Lois with his virile seed and make her ripe with his child. And as her tummy grew, she would serve him faithfully and bear witness to his glorious Age of Magic…

As the lusty Ra’s al Ghul set down his staff and knelt behind the dark-haired woman to claim her ripened sex with his once-again engorged manhood, the lobbed gas grenade landed on a pillow beside him, spewing forth its noxious contents…

“WHO DARES?!!”

Standing once more, his angry vision became blurry as he scanned the foggy scene beyond, suddenly unable to maintain his balance as he tumbled, rapidly losing consciousness while attempting to fight off the effects of the narcotic gas until the world itself went dark and the would-be conqueror collapsed beside the already unconscious Lois Lane.

From the nearby shadows and wearing a custom gasmask, Batman stepped forward with a Batarang at the ready, his Utility Belt once again slung around his waist. Beside him and also wearing a gasmask while giving him an excited thumbs-up was Richard Grayson, his partner who’d handcuffed a slumbering Harley Quinn only a moment before.

It was just like old times.

“Nice shot, Batman!”

As they moved into the thick but quickly dissipating gas, Bruce froze at the unexpected sight of the desperate Pamela Isley suddenly holding an antique dagger she’d taken from the fallen wizard against the throat of the prone and unconscious Lois Lane...

Damn, he hadn’t counted on her immunity to toxins and quick recovery time from their surprise attack. If only Oliver still had his bow…

“One more step and I slash her pretty throat, Batman!”

He knew she would, but Bruce needed to stop them... Quickly glancing beside her, the Caped Crusader knew it would be fatal for _all_ of them if he let Ra’s al Ghul regain consciousness… The madman _had_ to be stopped… He might be able to stun Isley with the Batarang, but not before she had the chance to hurt Lois… But he needed to take this shot for the sake of humanity itself…

Christ, where had Clark and J’onn disappeared to?!

The instant before he would throw the Batarang, a blue blur carrying a fierce gust of wind in its nearly supersonic wake blew past him before he could even _think_ about moving aside. And then, as Bruce regained his balance, a naked and disarmed Dr. Pamela Isley was sent flying through the air screaming towards him, impacting the Dark Knight square in the chest as the pair tumbled backwards to the floor with her on top.

As the fallen hero shook his head as Dick looked on in astonishment, the stunning redhead looked down upon the stunned Batman, pursing her red lips and raising her hand seductively towards his gasmask.

“Nice catch, hero… How about I reward you with a kiss?”

Bruce caught her hand before she could peel off his mask and then winked at Dick.

“Alright… But I like it kinky… How about we handcuff you first, Isley?”

As the former Boy Wonder forcefully slid his Bat-cuffs onto the irate Isley’s wrists and cinched them tight, the Dynamic Duo looked up to find that Superman had indeed returned to the battle. An angry Man of Steel was now holding a half-conscious Ra’s al Ghul against the cave wall by his ancient throat, a full foot off the floor with Clark’s right fist cocked back and ready to finish the wizard once and for all.

With that single blow, Superman could end this... He could pulverize the sorcerer’s skull like an overripe grape… Yet somehow stopping his powerful punch a fraction of inch before it impacted against the old man’s coughing face while Ra’s fought off the effects of the gas.

Bruce almost couldn’t understand why Clark hadn’t done it… Superman was the best of them; a man with the powers of a god but with a noble heart as kind as a saint… As he watched them, this was one of the few times Bruce actually wished that Clark wasn’t so damned forgiving.

“It’s over Ra’s… Surrender!”

The low-throated laughter which came from the old sorcerer sent shivers down their spines. Bruce watched in horror as the dark mage instantly transformed into a giant black snake, coiling around Clark’s powerful body until it looped around his thick neck…

Bruce gasped as that strange holding spell came over him once again, freezing his muscles as though he’d looked upon the hideous Medusa of legend. But this time, it seemed even _more_ powerful. He could feel his own heart slowing down, succumbing to the deadly effects of this powerful magical paralysis.

Behind him, Diana, Oliver, Dinah and Arthur were also falling to their knees while Dick had crumpled against the wall beside him.

Ra’s al Ghul had regained consciousness and he would kill all of them… Even Superman had fallen to his knees as the giant serpent slowly crushed him, its long length coiled around his neck and constricting while it brought its serpentine eyes to look directly into Clark’s own straining face and hissed words…

“ _You’re too weak… Why would I ever surrender to such a slave as you?... You could have ruled this world long ago… And yet you bow before its powerless men._ ”

“Ra’s… Stop this!”

“ _Stop?... This is my destiny!... Look around you, godling… Your friends are dying because of your weakness… Your pathetic mercy has killed them… Look upon the fate of a coward who would spare his enemy_.”

As Clark felt the crushing coils of this serpent continue to squeeze the life out of him, he knew the old sorcerer was right… There were evils in this world you couldn’t reason with, hearts too black to change… The life force which Talia had given him moments ago was now nearly depleted and he desperately needed sunlight…

He didn’t have the strength to fight anymore…

He had failed them… He’d allowed Lois to become a victim of Luthor and this man… Talia had risked her life and soul to give him one final chance to end this war... And he didn’t have the ruthlessness to take an unconscious life and end it… Bruce, Dick, Oliver, Dinah and Arthur were now struggling to draw their own breath, their muscles frozen and helpless…

Even the relentless Diana was struggling to crawl forwards, but even she wouldn’t make it this far… The last of Earth's heroes were dying before his eyes...

With his remaining strength, Superman squeezed the throat of the serpent as it tightened its grip around his throat. With his last breath, he needed the sorcerer to see the ugly truth.

“Ra’s… She’s… using you… Isley… is _not_ … Hebia!”

He’d never seen a snake smile before.

“ _Truly, do you think me a fool?… So easily deceived by a woman’s guiles?... I know who and what she is… I always have… Her wickedness and charms simply intrigued me… She will become the mother to my child in this next Age… And for her service, along with the rest of her hundred sister-wives, she shall bow before her powerful Master for all eternity and receive my sacred blessing… As shall your precious Lois._ ”

“NO!”

“ _Oh yes…_ _Her loins have already tasted of my forbidden fruit and now they hunger for my seed… Even now, her sweet nectar flows from between her legs to entice me… So let that be your final thought as you depart this life, Man from the Stars… Your woman’s belly heavy with my child as she bows before me to swear her undying love and devotion between my legs… Blissful to bear the child you could never give her… Her only desire to please me until I’m satiated by her worshipping caress and her unspeaking tongue…_ ”

As the last remnant of life was being brutally squeezed from him, a dying Clark still flinched as he felt the sudden impact through his hand, the snake’s head suddenly exploding into nothing more than wet splatter against the cave’s darkened wall. An inch from where he held the neck of the serpentine sorcerer was now nothing more than a gory stump.

Almost two seconds later, he finally heard the booming crack from a far-off high calibre rifle as it traveled through the damp cave air to reach Superman’s powerful ears.

Now without its head, the serpent’s long dark body went slack as it peeled away from him, crumpling to the stone floor below, slowly reverting back into the headless body of the powerful Ra’s al Ghul around his feet…

While a half-a-mile away at the other end of the cave, Clark glanced up to see a naked Selina Kyle lying on top of one of the higher platforms near the Mercedes, a telescopic lens and tripod mounted to her smoking 50-calibre rifle as she spitefully grinned and whispered a final farewell to the fallen leader of the League of Assassins…

“I'd like to see you try and call _that_ one a ‘lucky shot’ you old bastard.”

With the headless Ra’s al Ghul slowly growing cold, Superman tensed as he witnessed Selina loading a second round and slightly adjusting the rifle’s position for a new target…

NO!

When the second crack sounded, Clark had managed to find enough strength left in his battered body to place himself in front of the handcuffed Pamela Isley and catch the hot bullet a mere nanosecond before it impacted with her unexpecting head.

Staring ahead, he tossed the hot slug to the floor in front of him a full second before the sound of the shot finally reached their ears.

From nearly nine hundred yards away, the sniper stared back at him and held him with those defiant green eyes, holding up the third large round in her hand to show him this wasn’t over.

Selina Kyle then spoke with the only man in this massive cave who could hear her from that distance.

“Clark… She was the mastermind behind this madness… She’s evil to the goddamned core… You _know_ it had to be her who made Maxwell Lord sell both you and Lois out to Lex Luthor for his own sick, twisted amusement… Let me do it… For _all_ of us… Let this end.”

Superman gravely shook his head as he stared back at the strong woman who’d just saved his life... Christ, he owed her this… He really did… But he couldn’t… Not this way, Selina... You're better than this...

Pamela Isley would face justice, but he couldn’t allow Selina to murder this woman in cold blood for his sake… Or her own sake… Or anyone’s.

He wasn’t sure he’d have the strength left to intercept her next shot though…

Superman sighed in relief as Talia al Ghul suddenly appeared behind her angry daughter from the shadows and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to speak merciful words… Pamela Isley would pay for her many crimes but Selina must not collect the heavy debt… They must murder no longer.

Selina finally relented while Clark wiped his damp brow until a lunging Pamela Isley wiggled past him.

With sudden tears in her frightened eyes, a desperate and handcuffed Isley suddenly threw herself at Diana’s naked feet when the paragon of feminine power walked forward to join them... It might not have been obvious to the others, but with his heightened senses, Superman could tell she'd been raped... But by _who_?!

“Mercy, Amazon!... I am with child!... For the sake of my innocent unborn baby… SPARE ME!”

The botanist had literally thrown herself at her feet and begged for mercy... The Amazon Princess glared at the prostrated Isley with obvious loathing before uncoiling her golden Lasso of Truth, looping it around the sobbing woman’s arms and drawing it tight as the redhead was forced back to her knees... Clark had the feeling she would've rather tightened it around Isley's scrawny throat.

“You claim to be with child… Is this true?”

“Yes.”

An angry sigh from Wonder Woman before she continued with gritted teeth.

“And who is the father?”

“… Ra’s al Ghul.”

The expression on Diana's horrified face showed she finally comprehended the terrible truth.

“Hera forgive me, I should end you here and now, witch of Aphrodite!… But you have begged for Hera’s mercy on the soil of Themyscira… For the sake of your unborn child, I grant you the mercy of the Mother and will not end you at this time… Amazonian Law forbids it.”

A concerned Batman stepped forward.

“Then turn her over to the American authorities, Princess… She’ll be charged with her various crimes and held in custody… Both her and the baby will be cared for, but I promise she’ll still spend the rest of her days in jail.”

“No, old friend… Under Amazonian Law, I must provide her shelter until the child is born… But this does not mean she’ll be free… If the child is born a boy, mother and infant will be immediately returned to the rule of man and I will turn them over to you directly… If it is a girl, Isley will be allowed to nurse the child until her daughter’s first tooth appears and then she must face the full weight of her crimes before our wise Queen…

“And the consequences could be heavy indeed…

“That is the law of Themyscira as decreed by merciful Hera… And even so, our Queen may still declare that Isley and perhaps even her child must be banished from our island to be returned to the rule of man… Or simply that the mother is to be put to death… It is our Queen’s decision as decreed by the Gods that shall ultimately determine her fate… But for now, this fire-haired witch shall remain a prisoner of Themyscira under my care.”

“What about the others, Diana?”

“They must also be judged.”

As Clark stepped forward, the Amazonian Princess noticed for the first time he was actually bleeding from his nose and had dark bruises forming around his thick neck. In truth, it was the first time she’d even seen him injured, lending him a sense of mortality that she hadn’t believed possible. She grimaced in embarrassment. The last son of Krypton was probably thinking the same thing about her after Giganta had beaten her to a pulp and performed an unspeakable act upon her moments ago. With his acute senses, he must have been more than aware of what had happened to her.

“Diana… The Lady Shiva… Talia al Ghul… She just saved my life… And Selina Kyle just saved _all_ of us… I'm not saying they're without sin... But this was a war fought in the shadows which we couldn’t see until the very end… And now it's finally over... With their help, we've won... What right do we have to judge them?”

“It is the Gods who judge _all_ of us, friend Clark… That is the way of Amazonian Law.”

“It’s your Queen who will judge them… Talia and Selina have more than redeemed themselves… Ra’s al Ghul is dead… The League of Assassins is finished… We should be thanking, not _persecuting_ them.”

“This cave’s soil belongs to Themyscira… As such, they must face Amazonian law for their past crimes and be given penance… My sacred mother is wise beyond measure, Clark… Her father may have been War itself, but Hera has tempered that hard steel with her divine mercy long before the laws of this country were even conceived… Have faith in her that she will decide what is best.”

Superman narrowed his eyes as he cocked his head to some unheard sound.

“This isn’t over… We’ll discuss it later… I’ll be back.”

With that, the Man of Steel flew off as the sun made its way towards Gotham’s skyline, an oblivious mankind unaware of just how close it had come to its final end on this dark day.

An uneasy Diana turned to Bruce as she uncoiled her lasso from around Isley.

“Secure the witch… Bring the others before me so we may learn the truth… And let us pray Superman does nothing rash.”

Half-a-mile away, while a suspicious Selina paused to watch Superman fly off towards the sunset, she returned to the telescopic scope mounted on her rifle and continued reading the lips of the Amazon, finally nodding gravely to her mother crouched in the shadows beside her.

“That Amazon’s in a _real_ pissy mood… Think I could blow off her right tit from up here?”

“Selina, no!... These are our allies.”

“Someone better tell that to Miss High-and-Mighty then… I don’t like where this is headed… You’d better get us down to Za-Za so I can make some quick apologies… We’ll need her.”

Moments later, when a judicial Wonder Woman had finished questioning a revived (and still naked) Harley Quinn and loosened her magical golden lasso coiled around the blonde’s thin frame, Diana turned to Bruce and placed her hands on her hips. Was there the hint of a grin on those lips?

“The only crime this one is guilty of is being seduced by a madman… And it seems you have already persuaded her to return to the path to righteousness, my friend… Without the evil influence of the Joker to guide her, she no longer poses a threat… As such, I release her to your custody to continue with her rehabilitation.”

Bruce actually felt the heat from Richard’s heavy glare boring into the back of his head as Batman glanced down at the grinning blonde, her blue eyes instantly drawn like a magnet to what lay between his thighs... This wasn’t good… Yes, it was a big house, but there was no mansion in the world big enough to house both Dick _and_ Harley without a fight.

He’d need to plead his case to Diana and beg for the mercy of the court… To try and reason with the same Amazon Princess who’d just taken an inordinate amount of enjoyment from Harley’s request to be rehabilitated with Batman’s ‘big cock of justice _for-evah_ ’.

“Diana… _Please_ … It’s not possible… Can’t I just turn Dr. Quinzel over to the authorities?”

Wonder Woman’s cold blue eyes narrowed and stared back at him.

“No, you may not… Your former nemesis mistreated and manipulated this woman to the point where she may only find her salvation through love… As your Princess, I am declaring that she is the spoils of your private war with the Joker and that both you and Richard must bear full responsibility for this young woman, including her continued well-being… She is your responsibility… I will judge her progress accordingly in three months time and then we will discuss the matter further… Do you have any questions?”

Bruce drew a heavy sigh… There was no point in arguing with his Amazonian Princess when he’d been the idiot who made Wayne Manor a Themysciran Embassy in the first place… While she was in his own home, Diana was literally his monarch.

“No, Princess... I understand.”

“Good... Then let us question the next three.”

As the freed Harley Quinn excitedly grabbed hold of his arm and whispered in his ear that they should get started with that rehabilitation right away, Bruce shivered and watched as Arthur, Oliver and Dinah led Lady Shiva, Selina Kyle and the half-dressed magician (still with a gag in her mouth) towards the awaiting Diana.

Selina’s hard emerald eyes met the cold blue of Diana’s as Bruce felt the friction between these two women like crackling electricity in the air... Selina was ready for a fight.

“If you so much as _think_ of putting that Lasso around any of us, I’m going to hang you with it.”

Amused, Diana cocked her eyebrow and grinned at Selina Kyle while Bruce felt himself tense.

Wonder Woman stepped forward with her lasso in hand.

“Oh? Shall we put that statement to the test? Are you going to stop me, Catwoman?”

Without backing down, Selina jerked her thumb towards Zatanna Zatara.

“Nope… But she will.”

“ _Epor dnib sti renwo_!”

Before any of them could stop her, Bruce gasped as he realized Zatanna’s gag and bonds had only been for show... Selina must have loosened them while they’d been questioning Harley Quinn!

Wonder Woman’s own Lasso of Truth suddenly coiled around her like a golden snake until the Amazon tumbled over, completely bound by its unbreakable length. As a surprised Arthur, Oliver and Dinah advanced to aid the fallen Wonder Woman, Selina spun around to face them.

“Hold it right there, three stooges… The only thing I’m guilty of is saving all your sorry asses… _Twice_ … So back off until I've said my piece!”

The former Catwoman then turned on Bruce Wayne.

“And if you weren’t so busy stuffing your boyfriend here like some Thanksgiving turkey, we could’ve worked together… God knows I tried, Bruce… I thought we could rekindle that old spark, but I guess we were never meant to be… Still, I’m prepared to let bygones be bygones… Are you?”

“Selina, I…”

The struggling Diana wiggled around on the cave’s floor like a yellow worm and finally managed to kick Bruce in the back of the leg.

“Do not talk with this treacherous woman… SUBDUE THE SORCERESS!”

With fiery anger in her piercing green eyes, Selina crouched down to the ground and took a handful of the Amazon’s long dark hair to engage her face-to-face.

“Princess… I know you’ve had a _really_ shitty afternoon… Trust me, we all have… But don’t ever interrupt me again when I’m talking.”

“How _dare_ you… You’ll pay for your crimes, Catwoman!”

“My name isn’t ‘Catwoman’… It’s Selina Kyle… Adopted daughter of Talia al Ghul and Gotham’s _former_ principal assassin with the League of Assassins… So let’s get our facts straight… The Riddler was personal, so I’ll give you that one as a freebie…

“Maxwell Lord was just as big a threat as Ra’s al Ghul ever was and I took him down for you… So I guess we have that in common… It was my bullet which ended Ra’s al Ghul earlier while you were busy crawling on your knees and trying hard not to die… And it was my mother who saved Superman’s life in Purgatory to bring him back here after I'd already saved his ass from Lex Luthor… Finally, Miss Zatara is actually one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet… So you don’t get to judge us... Not after what we've done for you people.”

The two women glared at one another with murderous eyes until the ground itself shook, as though an earthquake had just registered nearby and the Batcave itself rumbled. Any bats remaining on its ceiling above now flew off into the dusk as everyone on the ground stumbled to retain their balance.

Bruce looked around at the various seismic alarms around the cave after the shockwave had passed.

“An earthquake?!”

As they regrouped, the confused heroes witnessed a recharged Superman flying into the cave and carrying an unconscious man dressed in blue robes lined with gold trim. The Man of Steel laid this strange-looking mage down amongst them and chuckled softly when he saw Diana lying on the floor bound by her own lasso while she glared up with hatred at Selina Kyle.

“Sorry about leaving earlier… There was one last piece of business to take care of… This is Felix Faust… When he wakes up, he’s agreed to help us get the Flash back from an alternate dimension… But only if we spare his life.”

Bruce stared at Clark with wide eyes as the comprehension of what had just happened finally dawned on him.

“Superman… That earthquake from just a few seconds ago… Did you?...”

“Yes… I leveled the mountainside compound containing all the League’s resurrected supervillains and assassins… I had to slingshot around the moon to do it, but there’s nothing left of it but dust…

“What we faced here this afternoon was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg, Batman... There were hundreds more of them just waiting to be activated… And Faust there had the tools to do it.”

Bruce noticed Isley’s horrified expression as she suddenly realized that all her work over the past ten years was gone… Her dreams of a New Eden had literally become dust in the blink of an eye… In her arrogance, this woman had attempted to sacrifice the god in the red cape to a manic humanity and now she had felt his divine wrath.

Bruce was well aware that Clark could have just as easily flown around the sun and used its gravitational pull to slingshot himself back towards the Earth at nearly light speed to literally destroy the entire planet instead of just slamming into Faust’s compound like a five-megaton bomb.

And the most frightening thing about it was that there wouldn’t be a goddamned thing any of them could do about it. Gods had the power to destroy both the dreams of scheming women and entire worlds. Clark was no different and luckily he'd selected Door #1…

The Man of Steel smiled at Selina as he placed his warm hand on her shoulder.

“It’s over… Could you please release Wonder Woman?”

Selina averted her gaze as she crossed her arms and screwed up her lips in protest.

“But she’s being a royal pain in the ass.”

“I know… But we need to discuss the future… Like reasonable adults.”

Talia al Ghul crouched down to stare into the poisonous glare of the magically-bound Amazon.

“But our lives are not guided by reason, Man from the Stars… Does Amazonian Law still recognize the sanctity of trial by combat, Princess?”

“Of course.”

“Then it seems we have unfinished business… Let us settle our differences under the Gods on the fields of battle and let them decide our fate… Should you prevail, then the three of us shall willingly submit to any judgement proscribed by your immortal Queen… Should I prevail however, my daughter, Zatanna Zatara and myself will be pardoned by both the Gods themselves as well as the Amazons… Is this agreeable?”

The warrior’s fire slowly faded from Diana’s clear blue eyes to be replaced by concern.

“Be careful what you wish for, assassin… This trial is no simple duel… It is a fight to the death between two Champions where only the Queen’s mercy may spare the vanquished should they survive… Do you still wish to proceed?... If you would simply submit to our justice, my Queen will be _far_ more merciful than I.”

“Then let us hope for your sake she is.”

Diana smiled at that answer. This was Amazonian soil and this was how true warriors faced their fate. The world around them may be ruled by the law of man, but here the Gods still held sway. This was as it was meant to be and she _wanted_ to settle this with a fight.

“Then it is settled… In three days time, our blades shall cross and their prayers shall be carried to the heavens high above glorious Themyscira… The Gods themselves shall decide whose steel rings more true.”

As Diana was freed from her own lasso, a nervous Superman leaned over and whispered into Selina’s ear.

“Are you sure about all this?”

The former League assassin sighed audibly and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Hell no… But I’m not stupid enough to argue with my mother… But first I suppose I should find some clothes so that you can finally tear those big baby blues away from my ass and back to where they need to be… Trust me, I’m going to be all over you as soon as I'm back…"

Selina's gaze fell on the still unconscious and discarded form of Lois Lane. Something inside her felt immense pity for the woman who'd become involved with this war of the Gods.

"But for now, you need to look after Lois… She’s suffered far worse than any of us, Clark... Promise me you’ll take care of her when I'm gone.”

“I promise.”

“Good… None of this was really her fault, she just got caught up in it… And after what she’s just had to go through, I can’t stay mad at her even if she _did_ plug me in the shoulder… Anyways, we’ll talk about what happens with us when I get back… You know I’m in love with you, right?”

“Yeah, it’s happening to me too... Ma and Pa Kent always did warn me about bad girls like you.”

“Oh? Then maybe you should introduce us to see if I can change their mind about us 'bad girls'… But for now, I’m off to Themyscira to see some Amazons… Wait for me.”

It was their first real kiss.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all caught up! There's no way I can keep these daily updates going but I'll try to do my best on future updates.
> 
> Did you notice how Selina is like a darker reflection of Bruce? They're actually very similar except that young Selina was trained to kill. She's a lot brighter (and more dangerous) than people realize. She may not have the book smarts of Bruce, but her female intuition is off the charts. She's a brilliant tactician, incredibly skilled at figuring out human behavior and motives.
> 
> Don't worry. Bruce and Dick will soon have their moment in the sun but I wanted to wrap up the fate of the League of Assassins first. After that, I'll get to a Happy Endings epilogue for everyone! Yay!


	58. Talia al Ghul vs Princess Diana

**Chapter 58**  
**Talia al Ghul vs. Princess Diana**

In her solitude, she was a woman quietly awaiting what could be her last sunrise after a thousand years of life. With her legs dangling atop a high cliff set above the pristine shoreline of Themyscira, Talia al Ghul sat alone and faced the thin lavender hue of the eastern horizon spread out across the still darkened distance of the sea. This was the beginning of the destined day when she would face the Princess of the Amazons in deadly mortal combat to cast her fate against the fickle will of the Gods.

For a thousand years now, she’d been cursed to act as a slave for the murderous legacy of that one dark day when she had murdered her family… And now her own daughter and Zatanna had their fates pinned upon this one dark day when she might be murdered in turn.

Talia al Ghul had lived a dozen life spans… And like Selina and Zatanna, none of those lifetimes had truly been her own.

For her crimes, she’d become the Handmaiden of Death, her mad father’s tool to forge a future of despair. Her only wish now was for Zatanna and Selina to be free of this bloody destiny she’d been forced to create, for the last survivors of the League to be able to live their lives as they wished, not bound by the broken dreams of a tired madman ruling atop billions of corpses or a thousand enemies waiting in the dark.

She honestly hoped that they would survive and be set free, but Talia was aware she’d likely lose her life this day. She’d given so much of her strength to Superman in her bloody Purgatory that it would’ve taken a hundred stolen lives in the past two days just to make her feel whole again…

But it was stolen blood which had cursed her soul... She wouldn’t kill... Never again.

Which meant her odds of winning against Diana today would be somewhere among the realm of miracles… Was there ever a more unworthy champion?... Listening to the gentle crashing of the waves below, Talia silently prayed that after Diana had defeated her, Queen Hippolyta would at least show mercy to Selina and Zatanna…

“Come here often?”

The deep male voice on an island of immortal women surprised her.

The hero floated in the air before her as his red cape fluttered in the cool salty breeze with his arms folded across his muscular chest, suspended one hundred feet over the ocean sands below.

“Superman... It is good to see you again… But your visit will cause your friend Diana unneeded anxiety… No man is permitted to set foot on this island.”

“I’m not actually standing on it… I’m floating above it… I came here because I owe you a debt, Talia.”

She smiled at him, reaching out and leaning forward to place a gentle hand upon his cheek as this visiting god hovered before her.

“There is no need for repayment, Man from the Stars... But it was kind of you to come and say farewell to an old woman on her last day of life.”

“This isn’t goodbye… I’ll see you again… When I was drowning, you gave me all your strength so I might survive…”

“So _we_ might survive.”

“Still, if you’re fighting Diana, you’ll need it back... Trust me.”

“What I gave was given freely...”

“And it’s freely returned… Take it, Talia… I’ve recovered a hundredfold since then.”

Talia grinned at him sceptically.

“But are you not worried about your friend, Diana?... If I am at full strength, this might give me an advantage… Surely you don’t wish to see her lose this battle?”

“Of course not… But I couldn’t bear the thought of you dying by her hand only because you’d made yourself so weak to save my life… Besides, I know you don’t really want to kill her… Since your curse was broken, you’ve been trying to atone for your past.”

“Such confidence in me… But does this sudden generosity have anything to do with your feelings for Selina whose fate _also_ rests on my performance in this deadly battle?”

She watched as the god blushed.

“Well… Yes.”

“Then I shall take only what I gave and no more… Thank you, friend Clark.”

“You’re welcome… Just promise me you’ll try to end this peacefully without anyone getting hurt, alright?... Diana’s a real hard-ass sometimes, but at her core she’s a very good person… We think.”

“You have my word.”

* * *

 

Later, as the scorching sun reached its zenith high above hidden Themyscira, both Talia and Diana bowed in the grey sands of the arena before the majestic Queen of the Amazons was seated at the head of the coliseum with hundreds of Amazons in attendance to witness this duel.

The time had finally come.

Diana and Talia wore nothing more than simple white tunics and a thin strap of leather around their waists. These two women would soon choose their weapons like the Gladiators of old and then place their lives in the hands of the Gods as the Queen of Themyscira looked on.

Now seated, the stoic ruler looked carefully at each woman and then spoke to the first.

“Diana, my daughter… Should you forfeit now, it shall be resolved that the Amazons have no jurisdiction over these three women… Yet no blood shall be shed in doing so… They shall simply be our guests… As our Champion and the one who seeks justice in this matter, I will ask you one last time…Is it still your wish to proceed?”

The Princess scowled before casting a cool sideways glance at her opponent.

“I must proceed… Such clemency is beyond me, your Majesty… Only the Gods themselves could pardon the unspeakable crimes of this woman.”

The Queen drew a heavy sigh.

“So be it… And you, Talia al Ghul… The assassin who was once called Lady Shiva… We Amazons know a little of mercy… Should you willingly submit to my judgement, I shall listen to your pleas and offer what compassion I can… You have courageously placed your fates into the hands of the Gods, and I commend you for that… But I warn you that the Gods are often deaf to our pleas… Do you wish to proceed against my daughter or shall you throw yourself to the mercy of the daughter of War?”

Talia grinned.

“I’m afraid your father the lustful Ares was a frequent suitor I’ve unkindly shunned… An assassin admires War from afar but never seeks to embrace it, your Majesty… As such, he now bears me _many_ grudges…

“However, I’ve spent a thousand years as a suckling to the bitter milk from the darkened teat of his sister, cruel Eris… Her many offspring who’ve plagued the tortured lives of men were my littermates… Let us see if hateful Strife shall now wean Lady Shiva from her poisonous breast and allow Talia al Ghul to leave her fold.”

The Queen fixed a heavy stare on the former assassin.

“I remind you that this battle is for the sake of two others besides yourself… Strife is a cruel mistress, Talia… Few escape her grasping embrace… So I’ll ask you just one last time… Do you wish to proceed?”

“Yes, your Majesty… I do… But should Eris only laugh and callously strike down her unruly daughter, show my own charges the mercy I never knew… Judge them as the mewling children they were when they were plucked from the tides of fate by the bloodied hands of my father, Ra’s al Ghul.”

Hippolyta cast her gaze to Selina Kyle and Zatanna Zatara in the stands.

“They will be fairly judged… Diana, as our Champion, pick which two weapons you shall use in this trial and they shall be provided to you.”

“The Sword of Perseus and the Lasso of Truth, my Queen.”

“Excellent choices… And you Talia al Ghul, what weapons shall you choose to defend your innocence?... Your twin sickles made by the Gods of the Orient are available should you choose them…

“But as you’ve seen, we Amazons also possess _many_ other fabled weapons… If you believe these might serve you better, you may choose any weapons we have… Knowing which weapons my own daughter has chosen, which do you now desire to defend your cause, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Magic and Shadow, your Majesty.”

There was a sudden murmured buzz that spread like wildfire among the Amazons in attendance, as though Diana and Talia were in a field of gossiping bees. Queen Hippolyta soon held up her hand for silence.

“I’m afraid these weapons are outside of our arsenal… Diana, as the one who must face these unorthodox choices, I must leave the final decision to you… Will you allow Talia al Ghul her weapons of Magic and Shadow?... Consider it carefully, my daughter.”

Wonder Woman tilted her chin at the sun directly above them and then glanced at the slender shadows the midday sun cast across the sands of the coliseum. There was a narrow ridge of darkness along the western rim and truly nothing more. If she could keep this battle away from that one wall, Talia stood no chance.

“I readily accept, my Queen… I have faced her dark magic before… But I remind my opponent that to willingly flee the bounds of this sandy battlefield is forfeiture… And the penalty is death.”

“You are aware of this, Talia al Ghul?”

“I am, your Majesty… But these are still the weapons I choose.”

“So be it… Take your places at the center of the field of battle and then face me… When I drop this red cloth of silk, begin… May the Gods hear your prayers and show you their favour, warriors.”

A moment later as Talia stood tensely facing the Queen of the Amazons and the sun beat down upon her, she knew she had disadvantaged herself. With the sun high in the sky above them, shadows were in short supply and Diana was well aware of that fact which was why she’d let her choose those weapons.

Luckily, the Queen was seated on the eastern end of the round coliseum which meant Talia could easily run for the western edge where the shadows would be slowly lengthening as soon as the red cloth fell from her hand.

Unfortunately, the Princess was likely aware of that plan as well…

As the crimson cloth fell, Talia turned and sprinted towards the western wall without hesitation. She managed to spin around just in time to dive out the way of the golden lasso before it could coil around her neck, now confident she’d have enough to make it to the far wall…

Until the second coil caught her ankle as she rolled across the sands to avoid the first.

Cursed Amazon! She’d looped _both_ ends of the rope into a lasso and used her waist as its fulcrum!

With an unbreakable binding now cinched around her ankle and the strength of two hundred men pulling at the other end, Talia soon found herself flying through the air towards Diana as the Amazon drew the Sword of Perseus.

Landing feet away with a hard and dusty impact, Talia desperately gathered a loop of the lengthy lasso as Diana swung her legendary blade down at her head, managing the catch the blade in her own coil of unbreakable cord an inch before it cleaved her skull. Diana did what was expected and violently yanked the hooked blade out from its ropy trap while Talia let go of the lasso and scrambled backwards to her feet.

The slightest grin betrayed the Amazon as she glanced down at the golden coil still wrapped tightly around Talia’s ankle and pulled. With no choice left but to move forward and attack, the League’s premier assassin drove into her immortal opponent, catching the raised wrist of an off-guard Wonder Woman as it was about to bring the sword back down upon her opponent.

With a sudden twist of her body and bending of her hips, Talia managed to send the taller Amazon over in a shoulder throw, purposely burying the sword’s tip deep into the sands until the crafty Diana managed to use its embedded purchase to twist herself around and land on her feet.

The Amazon’s hand was still on the hilt, ready to pull the weapon free.

As Talia brought her own hand down on stop Diana, the quick Amazon changed tactics and suddenly caught the unexpected Talia with a powerful left hook which almost broke her jaw. The assassin realized if Clark hadn’t visited her just before the dawn, this fight would have ended at that exact moment.

Instead, Talia managed to somehow keep her senses as she tumbled sideways, her outstretched hand miraculously landing within the slender shadow which Diana’s fabled blade cast upon the hot sands…

Until only an ankle-sized loop of lasso remained in the dirt.

Now alone, Diana frantically scanned the battlefield, searching for her cowardly opponent among the shadows with no success. Slowly growing enraged, the Champion of the Amazons faced her mother and yelled out her displeasure at this turn of events.

“This is FORFEITURE! She’s left the battlefield!”

Queen Hippolyta only shook her head gently back-and-forth.

“No, she has entered the Realm of Shadows - which _was_ the agreed upon weapon, my daughter – and I sense her shadowy form is still somewhere within the bounds of this arena’s confines…

“However, as per our ancient laws, if one challenger is unable to stand after the sands of the ceremonial hourglass have fallen, then the opponent who does remains upright shall be declared the victor...

“And, as I can’t see you, I have no way to tell whether you’re standing or not, shadow-sorceress.”

From the darker world, Talia al Ghul watched as one of the Amazons in front of the seated Queen turned a massive shimmering hourglass suspended by an axle to begin the countdown... Damn it!… The Queen was playing dirty, knowing that the longer Talia could hide out in the netherworld within the arena, the longer the shadows along the western wall would grow.

Now she might have three minutes at best.

The hard-eyed Diana also watched as the sands of the hourglass tumbling down, edging her way closer to the western wall. If the sorceress was to reappear, she would do so there. And the Amazon would be ready…

As the last handfuls of sand gathered at its narrow funnel, the daughter of Hippolyta heard the voice from where she’d expected it would appear, the sneaky Talia finally declaring that she was indeed still standing. The Amazon sent her sword flying directly at the source of that voice, a flash of steely death to welcome the sorceress back to their world.

The surprised Wonder Woman saw her magical blade slice _through_ the shadowy form which had just spoken, only to watch her mystical blade cause the dark body to melt into the darkness…

An illusion!

So the shadow-witch could perform these childish tricks as well… Better to use the lasso to find her true form then… Angrily striding towards the wall where her wobbling sword had become embedded into its ancient stone, an angry Wonder Woman literally fell into the darkness as soon as she stepped within the shadow of the barricade to grasp its quivering hilt.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as the real Talia al Ghul suddenly stepped out from the shadows just as the last grains of sand slid through the narrowed waist of the hourglass. Raising her voice, the assassin addressed the Queen.

“It’s over, your Majesty… I’ve sent your daughter to the lowest depths of Tartarus... Declare me the victor so that I may spare her.”

Queen Hippolyta frowned and then calmly addressed the tall Amazon standing by the giant hourglass.

“Tecmessa, please turn the hourglass around once more... Rules must be equally applied... Should my daughter not reappear in the allotted time, Talia al Ghul shall be declared the victor.”

The shadow-witch watched in horror as the obedient Amazon timekeeper spun the giant device around. Did the Queen not understand?! This wasn’t a question of simply remaining standing, Diana’s situation was certain death!

“You Majesty, _please_ … Diana won’t survive a minute there!”

An unyielding Hippolyta remained impartial.

“Indeed she may not… But rest assured, I am connected to my daughter’s life force… I will feel her passing within my mother’s heart and declare you the winner at that point… Or when these sands run dry… But not before.”

With panicked breath, the ancient daughter of Ra’s al Ghul watched as the sands slowly tumbled into the huge empty glass at the bottom, an eternity of waiting while Diana was surely being torn apart by the predecessors of the Gods… Talia’s heart began to beat like a drum in her tightened chest while beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

It was too much time! She wouldn’t survive there…

How long had she herself spent in the Hell her father had sent her to? What had seemed like an eternity had been in reality no more than thirty seconds… Even as strong as she was, the mighty Diana would last no longer than a minute… Her Sword of Perseus was still embedded into the coliseum’s stone wall which left her only with her lasso.

If the Amazon Princess died, Hippolyta would declare herself as the victor and Selina and Zatanna would be set free, but it would be a freedom purchased with the blood of a noble warrior.

The very same price she’d promised her mother’s spirit she would never pay again…

“Damn it.”

Talia al Ghul disappeared into the shadows before even a fifth of the hourglass sands had fallen while a hush fell over the crowd. As they held their breath until half of the sands had spilled, Talia finally emerged back from the shadows covered in gore and carrying the slack body of their Princess over her shoulder.

They emerged hardly recognizable as two women, seeming almost like a single creature spawned from the depths of Hell, covered in unspeakable oozing crimson pus.

As the weighed down assassin slowly made her way towards the silent Queen across the coliseum, dripping slime-covered mucous with each heavy step upon its dry sands, Talia finally laid the defeated and unmoving Champion of the Amazons before their Queen in a cradle of hellish filth.

Wiping the rotting flesh from her own almond eyes, Talia cast her gaze towards the last of the sands trickling through the waist of the hourglass and then back towards the stoic Queen, their stares locked upon the souls of one another.

Finally, Queen Hippolyta stood and addressed the crowd.

“Talia al Ghul, by the ancient laws of Themyscira, I declare that both you and your cohorts, the assassin called Selina Kyle and the sorceress called Zatanna Zatara have been found innocent by the Gods themselves… Even the Gods of the Underworld as it would appear… And let no Amazon question the will of the Gods…

“As such, my daughter’s life is now in your hands… As the victor, it is your right to decide whether she lives or dies… Those who would question our innocence with the sword may also have it answered in the same way… This is the truth we Amazons know well.”

Talia al Ghul spit crimson bile from her mouth before answering.

“Let the Gods choose whom they would send to the Underworld… I have no desire to make that choice for them any longer… Your daughter should live until the Gods themselves – and _not_ Talia al Ghul - decide otherwise.”

The glittering eyes of the Queen seemed to behold something Talia could not see just beyond her.

“You speak with a mother’s love… Hera herself smiles upon you, child… I only pray my own daughter lives to learn of your mercy...Tecmessa, make haste to bring Diana to the infirmary for treatment!”

* * *

 

The following morning, as the sun shone upon a lively Themyscira, it found a bruised-and-bandaged Princess Diana, a reflective Talia al Ghul, an anxious Zatanna Zatara and the watchful Selina Kyle all bowing reverently before the Queen who was now seated in her majestic throne within the temple while one hundred Amazons also bowed before their eternal monarch.

“Rise up my subjects and my guests… Talia al Ghul, approach me… You have been found innocent by the Gods and the Amazons… Yet you have also impressed me greatly with your strength and wisdom, defeating our own Champion but having no desire to soil the sands of battle with her blood… I believe it was by divine will that our destinies have crossed… I wonder… Do you share this belief?”

Talia looked up respectfully at the Queen.

“I do, your Majesty… I know so little of freedom, I suddenly find myself lost… My own twisted fate has placed me in your glorious palace at a crossroads, having finally been released from both my father’s mad whims and a thousand year curse by my own mother’s spirit.”

The Queen stood and held out her hand.

“Then join us, Talia al Ghul… After a thousand years of bloodshed and an exhaustive study of forbidden arcane arts of the Underworld, you have shown us the thing you value most is the gentle mother’s heart Hera herself bestowed upon you…

“As such, I offer you the Bracelets of Submission to become an Amazon… Should you accept, you shall become the first new Amazon in over twenty-five hundred years… And even more importantly, should you accept our shared burden, I myself would be honoured to call you sister.”

How many centuries had it been since a tear had crested the assassin’s cheek?

And yet, they flowed like an undiscovered spring now.

“Your Majesty, I am humbled and honoured… But… Are you are truly aware of my own dark past?... My thousand years were not a gift from the gods of Olympus… They were stolen as a necromancer.”

“I am aware of your past and how you have lived… Last night, I was visited by the spirit of your own beautiful mother Hebia who spoke for the God of the Underworld… She believed we could learn much from one another, Talia…

“We Amazons are a proud race but we must never forget that there are _two_ temples of the Gods raised upon this island… The one we built for Hera and the one Hades himself placed here long before we even existed… Your wise words from yesterday reminded me that we must also worship at the doorway to Hades… We protect its divine sanctity with our very lives… This is our sworn duty.”

Talia al Ghul broke down in full tears as the Queen of the Amazons walked from her throne to gently comfort the sobbing child of Hebia with new tears of her own.

“Sister… I too have suffered greatly, but I have also been allowed to experience joy because of those tears… This is the freedom your mother wished for you… To allow your oppressed heart to finally experience the joy we would willingly share with her only daughter… Join us, sister… For sparing the life of my own proud Diana, allow me to help you find that blessed Peace which you so desperately seek… Let us find Peace together.”

Talia held her shaking arms forward as Queen Hippolyta secured the Bracelets of Submission upon them, an Amazon’s burden and gift. Staring at her new bracelets, Talia nodded to Hippolyta in thanks.

“Any mercy I have shown, you have now exceeded, my Queen… I will serve both you and our Gods faithfully… As a sister Amazon.”

There was a loud cheer from a hundred warriors behind her. Hippolyta smiled as she stood and helped Talia to her feet, glancing down at Zatanna and Selina.

“A glorious welcome, Talia of the Amazons… We shall celebrate later tonight… And like a true Amazon, you have borne no children of your own, Sister… Yet to appease Hera, it seems you have inherited these two wayward daughters who now kneel beside you… What is your wish for them?”

“That they be free, my Queen.”

“Your victory from yesterday has already accomplished that… Then I must ask this _other_ dark-haired sorceress what she wishes… Zatanna Zatara, you are welcome to indulge in the hospitality of the Amazons for as long as you please.”

The blue-eyed Zatanna smiled up at the Queen.

“It _is_ lovely here, your Majesty… But I have always wished to learn more about my birth parents… Giovanni and Sindella Zatara… I would very much like to explore the strange places where they lived and search for other relations I may have… I would like to know where I came from before I can decide where it is I am meant to go.”

“You are wise beyond your years, Zatanna… But I must warn you, the world of men is a dangerous place… Euryleia, where are you child?”

A smaller Amazon with dark hair from the back of the throne room slowly stepped forward as Hippolyta motioned her forward.

“Come here, Euryleia… Tell me… Is it still your desire to see the world of men?... To learn of the shores beyond our own blessed Themyscira?”

“… Yes, your Majesty… Very much so!”

“Then it is decided… Euryleia shall be your traveling companion and keep you safe for the period of two years, Zatanna Zatara… She is an adequate warrior but I’m afraid her true gift is as a scholar of history… After two years have passed - or sooner if you’ve grown tired of listening to her constant prattling - she shall return to us…

“You are welcome to join her at that time as well, my dear… I only pray that you are blessed with inexhaustible patience and that Euryleia‘s constant babbling and wanderlust is satiated by that time.”

Zatanna and Euryleia both smiled widely at one another like children who’d just awakened on a bright Christmas morning. The Queen then addressed Talia’s other dark-haired, green-eyed ward.

“And now Selina Kyle, the daughter who bears her adopted mother’s very dangerous nature if not her magic, what are your wishes, child? Is there something the Amazons may help you with on your journey through life?”

“You have already given me my freedom and my mother’s happiness, your Majesty… As the daughter of the League’s first assassin, it is my duty to settle its affairs to insure that its deadly business is finally dissolved with no sustainable legacy left to haunt the world of men…

“To grant my mother the peace she deserves, the house which murder built shall be torn down brick by blood-stained brick… Of course, there is also the small matter of its _legitimate_ businesses such as LexCorp… With my mother’s permission, I shall handle those affairs as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Donna Troy truly an Amazon? It seems like a silly question, but in her earliest origin Wonder Girl was in fact a magical replica of Diana. I don’t believe she was ever indoctrinated into the tribe by Hippolyta and made an official Amazon. And since this story is set in 1977, that’s why Talia is the first new Amazon in over 2,500 years.
> 
> Did you know that _Euryleia_ is Amazonian for ‘Woman Wanderer’? Or that _Tecmessa_ means ‘She Who Judges’? It’s true!
> 
> Speaking of Amazons, in the last chapter when Selina (jokingly) asked her mother if she thought she’d be able to shoot Diana’s right tit off from this distance, Miss Kyle was actually referencing an ancient folktale which believed that the Amazon warriors used to cut off one of their breasts to facilitate archery. There’s no evidence to support this and it was likely a vicious lie spread by men to prevent women from taking up the bow.
> 
> That clever Selina's always thinking though, isn't she?


	59. Richard Grayson vs Bruce Wayne

**Chapter 59**  
**Richard Grayson vs. Bruce Wayne**

Bruce watched his beautiful man slowly grind on top of him, his perfectly defined abs glistening with sweat as Dick closed his eyes and accepted all the older man had to offer into his hot depths. This wasn’t the needful animalistic sex of a week ago, this was the slow and tender act of making sensual love with their bodies.

God, Dick felt so wonderful around him! Like a warm and magical world meant only for his thick cock, a thousand nerve endings crackling into joyous life to light up Dick’s darkest depths. He watched his boy slowly moan with the wave of ecstasy by being filled with Bruce’s wide pole, slowly rolling his tight ass around the base of his hard shaft as though frantically attempting to shift to a higher gear.

With his own ribs still black-and-blue from being tossed around like a rag doll by Bane and Dick’s two fingers in a splint for the next four weeks, a higher gear probably wasn’t the best idea right now.

“Whoa… Easy boy.”

His blue-eyed lover stared down seductively at him with simmering electricity.

“C’mere.”

Dick leaned forward and carefully placed his palms on either side of Bruce’s head until Bruce brought himself upwards and they kissed, their hot tongues swirling in a dance of passion until Dick picked up the pace of his hip rotations and Bruce was forced to break free and accept it, drawing in a gasping breath while his muscular lover continued to slide his tight wet hole along Bruce’s lubricated shaft.

When he managed to open his eyes, Bruce saw the intense mixture of pleasure and purpose written across his beautiful man’s face, determined to take every last drop of Bruce’s milky seed within his creamy ass as Dick used his quivering hole to stroke every inch of his mentor’s shuddering manhood.

“Oh God, Bruce… Cum in me… _Please_ … Cum in my tight ass!”

It was his one weakness… He’d always spoiled the boy… Bruce could never deprive his lovely shining ward of anything he’d ever asked for… Including his cock.

As Bruce slapped his hands around Dick’s amazingly toned ass, he felt his hot seminal fluid shooting up through his shaft like a cannon, not once, not twice but three times into Dick’s warm and welcoming depths while a breathless Richard moaned above him, suddenly filled by Bruce’s wet and sultry love.

They belonged together.

* * *

 

Later, lying cuddled in bed, Bruce gently stroked Dick’s thick hair as the younger man rested his head on his shoulder. Christ, he couldn’t believe he’d let the last three years of his life slip by without this wonderful feeling, and instead allowed himself to become the hollow shell of a costume filled with anger and fear.

“Have I told you yet today how much I love you?”

Dick looked up at him with those big blue eyes and smiled.

“You did, but I still never get tired of hearing it… I love you too.”

“Any word on your suspension?”

“No… I’ve got a meeting with Commissioner Yindel tomorrow.”

“If you need any help, let me know… We’ve already lost one good man… Now that he’s officially retired, it sounds like Gordon’s going to take the fall for this whole Isley scandal.”

“It might be for the best… I still can’t believe they let Selina Kyle out on a ten million dollar bail to wait for her trial though.”

“Well, she will be running LexCorp now, Dick… And she’s not being charged for all those supervillain murders, just the extortion with Isley… Still, she must’ve pulled some pretty big strings to get the nod for the CEO position… She was the one who knocked off Luthor in the first place.”

“What are you planning to do with her, Bruce?”

“Nothing… She’s outside of my jurisdiction.”

“You’re just going to let her go?”

“She’s living in Metropolis now… Which means she’s Clark’s problem, not mine...

“Look, I don’t approve of what she did… But there’s still something inside me that wonders if what she did was wrong… That maybe some criminals _are_ incurable… That night we were in Arkham and I had my hands around the Joker’s scrawny neck… That wasn’t the first time that’s ever happened, Dick…

“Even before we met, I once found myself in a similar position… I keep wondering how many lives would’ve been spared if I’d just snapped his neck fifteen years ago… Had I known the brutality he was capable of, I think I would’ve been able to do it… But most of all, I could have saved you from him, Dick… Before you even became Robin and had to go through your private nightmare, I could have saved you.”

Dick placed his left hand on Bruce’s mouth.

“Don’t… Don’t ever think like that… If you murdered the Joker to prevent him from killing again, who would’ve been next?... Falcone?... Could you have stopped yourself with just one?... Or would it escalate into a war?...

“Look, I know Selina killed and I don’t like it either, but as a League assassin, her only choice was kill or be killed… You aren’t like that, Bruce… For you, you did have a choice… You could bring criminals to justice or you could have filled the streets of Gotham with their blood if you’d put your mind to it…

“You could have killed _far_ more people than the Joker ever did… And I think he knew that… That’s why he always trying to push you over the edge… He wanted you to be his successor, the heir to his deadly madness.”

Bruce grinned and then kissed Dick on the forehead.

“When did you ever get so smart?”

“I had a pretty good teacher… What did the Doctor say about your stitches?”

The Caped Crusader took a deep sigh and felt his cheeks flush… After Bane had almost split him in two, he’d actually had his rectum sewn up by a private plastic surgeon he’d paid off to keep quiet… This one was a little too much to attribute to a ‘skiing accident’.

“A couple of weeks and he should be able pull them out… He’s got me on a special diet in the meantime… Mostly prunes.”

Dick chuckled.

“Well, you _could_ stand to lose a few pounds.”

“It’s not for weight loss, smartass… But he mentioned that I should wait a few weeks before I engage in any _extracurricular_ activities.”

“Well, he’s no fun at all… How’s the jaw?”

“Only slightly dislocated… But it will still be a few weeks before I can open it more than a couple of inches… And the dentist will be able to give me implants for the two teeth I lost… So, I guess its hand-jobs for you in the meantime.”

Dick sighed in frustration.

“At least one of us is still able to use his right hand.”

“It’s only for a little while… At least we’re still alive to spend our time together… Did I mention Dinah invited us over to dinner at their place in Star City on Saturday evening?”

“No, you didn’t… Was there an occasion?”

“I suspect they may have finally gotten engaged… I’ll bring a gift just in case… I have to admit though, it’ll be nice to see Oliver and Dinah for something else other than saving the world.”

“Yeah… It will.”

“Actually, Saturday night works out well for us… Alfred’s asked me if he could invite his ballroom dancing club to use our grand room on Wednesday and Saturday evenings… After what I put him through over the past three years, I just couldn’t say no…

“Besides, the only reason he asked was because their rented dance hall was close to Felix Faust’s compound and sustained structural damage when Clark destroyed the League’s secret base last Wednesday… I felt partially responsible… And it’s the only time Alfred ever gets out to see people outside of Wayne Manor.”

“I had no idea he even _did_ ballroom dancing.”

“Oh yes, it’s always been a private passion of his… He’s _really_ good… Helps him stay in shape too.”

“Geez, you think you know someone… How’s Barry making out?”

“He’s adjusting… Faust sent the Flash to an alternate dimension where his wife Iris had died… The poor man went through six months of Hell… He’s not sure if he’s just dreaming within a nightmare yet… But he’ll never let Iris go again, that’s for sure.”

“Speaking of _wives_ \- I’m sorry, I meant Dr. Quinzel – what’s she going to be doing while we’re jetting off to Star City?... Does Diana think we’re going to baby-sit her all the time?”

“She’s not my wife, Dick… You are… Besides, I think she’s making remarkable progress… She asked if she could help out around the mansion with the cleaning… I ran the idea past Alfred and he seems alright with it… Apparently the timing works out pretty well as one of the maids is pregnant and expecting her baby within the next few weeks so there was a upcoming vacancy.”

Dick suddenly grew concerned.

“Are you seriously telling me that little blonde fuck-toy is going to be strolling around the Mansion in a sexy French maid outfit?!... Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?”

“Dick, I was barely conscious when she jumped on top of me during the battle… Trust me, I have no interest in her whatsoever… You’re the only lover I’ll ever want and need… And Mr. Pennyworth is in charge of the staff wardrobe… There won’t be _anything_ ‘sexy’ about her outfit.”

“Uh-huh… Until she starts hiking her skirt up and rubbing her ass against you again, begging for the big bad Batman to make her a good girl with his cock of justice.”

“Then maybe I should introduce her to the Batman’s sidekick; bigger, badder Robin… Relax, she’ll be fine… I’ve managed to neutralize most of Isley’s Need in her system… Transfusing her synthetic blood into the real thing may take a little more time though… Luthor’s concoction is miraculous, but it does have one serious drawback.”

“What’s that?”

“I found twelve tumours in what was left of Maxwell Lord’s body… With the rapid cellular regeneration the synthetic Lazarus Pit formula provided, it was prone to create cancerous cells just as readily… Which explains why Lex didn’t use it on himself…

“Still, it’s certainly worth exploring as a medical technology… Say what you want about Luthor’s personality, but that man was a bona fide genius… Her blood samples are literally beyond anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, just be careful with it… And who you’re taking those samples from… Quinzel’s the type of woman who’ll become obsessed with a man… Why doesn’t she just go back to psychiatry?”

“She can’t… After her little ‘indiscretion’ with the Joker was discovered, the Board immediately pulled her medical license... Apparently they frown upon doctors having sex with their patients, especially when they’re murdering psychopaths… At least the criminal charges against her were dropped.”

“Just be careful with her alright?... I don’t know what it is about you and these skanky women who manage to get on top of you, but it seems like you’ve forgotten all those bottom escape techniques you taught me a _long_ time ago.”

“Then you’ll just have to show me them again once we’re all healed… Although you’ve gotten so big and strong now, I’m not sure I’ll be able to get you off of me anymore… Or even _want_ to.”

“You’re losing your edge, Sensei… If you need someone to kick your ass every so often… I’d be happy to.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“You think you could?”

“Probably not… I’d be too worried about hurting you… You’re so old and fragile these days.”

“Oh that’s it, you’re on!… Just give me a month to recover and we’re going to have a little match for the championship.”

“Are you sure you want to wait that long?... Is it a good idea to let me have the use of _both_ hands?... I mean, if I only used one hand, you might even stand a chance of winning.”

“You little brat! I’m going to bend you over my knee and do what I should have done _years_ ago.”

“You might want to make sure I’m tied up first though.”

“ _Mmm_ … And dress you up in some flesh-coloured tights… And then spank that tight little ass… And then I’m going to bend you over and fuck you properly until you learn some manners… God, you’re making me hard again.”

“Then you’d better let me take care of that for you, old man…”

“Are you sure you’re… Oh God, Richard… What are you doing?!... Oh, fuck!... That feels _so_ good…”

“You like it?... Then tell me… Tell me if you’re ever going to have sex with a woman again.”

“No... Never…”

“Promise me.”

“I promise I won’t let those nasty woman ever fuck me again…Oh _Daddy_ … Oh fuck!... Oh God, I love you so much!”

“That’s right… And who’s my little bitch?”

“I am!... I’m your little bitch, Daddy!”

“You’re damned right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is such a slut... But he's Dick's slut.


	60. Whatever Happened to Superman's Girlfriend Lois Lane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Harleen Quinzel is able to make faster progress recovering from Pamela Isley’s Need because she was exposed to the drug for a _much_ shorter duration than Lois Lane was.

** **

 

It hurt to look at her apartment.

She couldn’t even bear the sight of it anymore...

Because it reminded her of _him_.

When he’d finally come to see her, Clark hadn’t even been able to look in her eyes until the very end, constantly turning away as she tried to bear her soul to him while he wouldn’t even step past her doorway into the place they had so often shared...

It wasn’t his home anymore.

Just like she wasn’t his anymore.

She wasn’t anyone’s.

In her self-induced darkness, Lois Lane sat by herself with her knees pressed against her chest in her cold apartment with only that one image constantly replaying in her stuttering mind…

The image of that look on his face when he’d left…

She hadn’t lived since that point.

That accusing look…

That look as he turned to leave which said he was disgusted by her.

He’d never said the word, but it was written clearly in those eyes...

 _Whore_.

Christ, there was a time when she’d meant more to him than the entire world…

When he would have moved Heaven and Earth to be with her, to have her.

But now she was worse than the forgotten garbage rotting under her sink.

She was _his_ garbage… Discarded and disgusting.

When he’d left, he’d finally looked back into her pleading eyes to let Lois know exactly what she meant to him now…

Nothing.

His mouth didn’t say it. His eyes did…

His eyes had called her a traitor and a whore and unworthy.

Like a outdated machine running on nothing more than momentum, Lois had gotten into her pyjamas, turned off the lights, drawn the blinds, and then just sat there on the couch...

Crying. Shaking. Blaming. Hurting.

Waiting to die.

No food, no water, no comforts… Just the memories of what she’d allowed herself to become with all the pain, the anger, and the disgust of that blazing look frozen in her memory. Frozen until she began to feel numb inside from the undeniable realization of that was all she could ever be to him now, nothing more than a constant reminder of his greatest failure which would dangle around his thick neck…

Lois the Albatross.

There was a knocking at her door and a voice.

 _Go away_.

Lois Lane was just going to sit here and die. She didn’t need any spectators or interruptions, thank you very much. Her goddamned nosy neighbours could just stare inside and whisper about the weird chalk line drawn around her tacky couch while the Police trampled mud on the designer carpet and then taped off her doorway after some concerned citizen had finally complained about the god-awful smell coming from the apartment…

Lois the _dead_ Albatross.

Fuck you, Coleridge. And fuck your symbolism.

Would Clark even bother coming to her funeral? Would he still look at her grave the same way he did when he’d left? Or would it be like a dead weight had finally been lifted off his broad shoulders? Free from the ball and chain which had tied him to the Earth…

Lois didn’t even notice when the deadbolt on her apartment door turned.

Some leftover part of her _did_ notice when the door swung open and she made out the figure of a woman standing there, framed in the buzzing hallway light which already hurt her eyes.

“Go away.”

The woman was smoking a cigarette… Lois smelled its pungent smoke from the couch.

“I _did_ knock... Christ, it smells like piss in here… We need to talk.”

Without being invited in, the dark-haired woman entered and closed the door behind her, kicking off her heels. Lois cursed herself for noticing they were designer shoes which were _really_ nice. How was she supposed to die in peace when she just wanted to go over and read the manufacturer’s name on those damned shoes?

She didn’t want those nice heels in the apartment-grave she was digging by allowing herself to die.

This woman also had on a classic sexy black dress with a twist that made it all the way down to her knees over very taut thighs, with yellow fabric sewn into the tapered slits of that black dress which reminded her of…

Cat’s eyes?

“You weren’t at work today, Lois… To be honest, I was so wrapped up in what I was doing, I didn’t even notice until I left.”

Wait…

She knew this woman…

That’s right, it was the thief who’d tried to steal Clark from her. The same woman she’d tried to kill with the gun before Captain Marvel had appeared out of nowhere and knocked her silly with nothing more than a flick from his finger.

The same bitch who’d kidnapped her later.

“Selina Kyle?”

Why would Selina Kyle care if she wasn’t at work?

“So, you remember me… You don’t have an ashtray, do you?”

Without waiting for a reply, Lois watched as this well-dressed woman pulled a cigarette ashtray from her custom Italian handbag and then placed it on the coffee table before tipping the ashes from her cigarette. The apartment grave could have ashes and cigarette butts, that was fine.

Just not nice shoes.

“I don’t have a job anymore… Perry White replaced me when I left for LexCorp.”

In the dim light of the Metropolis evening filtering through the drawn blinds, Selina rolled her green eyes.

“Perry White can shove his rag of a newspaper up his big fat ass… I was talking about your job at LexCorp… You’re my executive assistant, Miss Lane.”

“ _Your_ executive assistant?”

“Well yes… I’m the new acting CEO… Luthor didn’t fire you, did he?”

“No, but…”

“Then you’re still the executive assistant…” Selina suddenly grinned at her. “Even if you _do_ look like a raccoon in mourning and smell like a latrine.”

Days of tears had spread her black mascara across Lois’s cheeks.

And she hadn’t bothered to make the trip to the bathroom that last time.

“Why?… Why are you… even here?”

LexCorp’s newest CEO carefully sat down in front of Lois and then stared straight ahead while exhaling.

“Lois, how much do you know about Clark?... I mean his history… Particularly about his home planet of Kypton?”

Lois Lane looked at Selina Kyle suspiciously as her old reporter instincts kicked in once again… She knew Selina was itching to tell her something… Something _really_ big about Clark… She could sense her nervous apprehension.

She slowly crawled out of her apartment grave for a moment to respond.

“Just what most people know… Krypton blew up shortly after his real Mom and Dad sent him away on a spaceship which crash landed on Earth in Smallville, Kansas… That’s where Jonathan and Martha Kent found it… And baby Clark.”

Selina looked at her with a green-eyed stare.

“And that’s it?... He never mentioned _anything_ else?”

“No, not really… Selina, what’s going on?... Did something happen to Clark?”

“Clark’s fine... I just uncovered some pretty deep shit in Luthor’s office and needed to talk to you about it… But first, can you get changed?... Cigarette smoke can only cover up so much… And you fucking reek… C’mon.”

After Lois had changed into an oversized sweatshirt and new underwear, Selina joined her in the bedroom as Lois watched the former Catwoman reach into her pack once more and produce a hand-rolled torpedo-like cigarette which she held up to Lois with a big grin.

“Ever had one of these?”

“Is that a _joint_?!... Damn, the last time I had one of those was when I was in my college sorority listening to the newest Beatles album… Been awhile.”

“Well pucker up sweetheart because the shit’s about to get real deep and it’ll help if you’re stoned… I found the journals Luthor kept on Superman locked away in his private safe… I read them all day and into the night… Christ, I got a lot more than I bargained for… I’m at a loss with what to do now.”

Lois watched timidly as Selina lit the spliff, taking a deep drag before handing it to her. God, it had been over ten years since she’d had one of these… But what the fuck… She was on the verge of committing suicide anyway… Why not go down high?

Selina blew out thick grey smoke before she continued.

“Anyways… Luthor’s journals answered a question I always had… Superman is an alien, right?... He’s from Krypton, not Earth… So why the fuck does he look exactly like us?”

Lois coughed hard as oily smoke expelled from her lungs. An hour ago, she would have guessed that the odds of her sitting on her bed with Selina Kyle and smoking a fat joint were about the same as her dating an alien from Krypton.

“Christ, this is potent shit… I dunno… I always figured it was just a coincidence, y’know?”

“But the odds of that… Well, Luthor actually worked it out… Krypton was two-and-a-half _million_ light years away… It’s basically impossible… And you know what else that means?”

Lois handed the joint back to Selina and giggled despite herself.

“That Luthor spent too way much time obsessing about Superman?”

“Heh… No kidding… But besides that… It means Clark’s _really_ fucking old!... Unless there was some strange wormhole shit going on that allowed Clark’s little spaceship to travel through warped dimensions instantaneously… Kind of like my Mom’s magic, I guess ... But if it he was being kept alive by suspended animation, it means baby Superman would’ve been floating through space like that for millions of years.”

“Whoa… I never really thought about it… Talk about your May-December relationships… I was screwing a guy older than the human race!... But why _does_ Clark look just like us then?”

Selina took another deep drag before she handed the dying roach to Lois to finish off, retrieving a fresh one from her cigarette pack.

“Alright, this is where it gets really fucked up… Apparently the military confiscated Clark’s original spaceship from old Ma and Pa Kent’s farm back in 1956 and then quietly moved it to a place called Area 51 in Nevada… Later, they brought in a young genius named Lex Luthor to check it out in 1964…

“Lex found out it was from Krypton and contained these weird information crystals… It took him awhile, but he eventually figured out how to get the information out of them… And then the clever bastard taught himself Kryptonian…

“You know if we used a _really_ powerful space telescope and looked at a distant planet, we’d be seeing images from millions of years ago, right? Because the light would take millions of years to travel through space to reach us… The Universe is a really big fucking place… So when Superman’s Dad on Krypton looked at the Earth, he would’ve seen images from at least two-and-a-half million years ago.”

Lois watched as Selina lit the next one which seemed even a little fatter than the first.

“Christ, my head’s already spinning… Woo, do you smoke a lot of these?”

“Have to… My brain’s always thinking… My biological father was Edward Nigma so I naturally form all these weird relationship patterns between people and events at close to a million miles an hour… These sticky fuckers help to take the edge off so I don’t go crazy.”

“Whoa… I didn’t know your father was the Riddler!”

“Yeah, he was a real mother-fucker, alright… Unfortunately she just happened to be mine.”

“So that means you’re like really smart?”

“Not Lex Luthor smart… But I can see how everything interacts and why things happen the way they do… I’m constantly predicting things… Speaking of, can I use your phone?... I want to order in some Chinese food.”

“Sure.”

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Nothing… I’m not eating… I’m committing suicide.”

“Like fuck you are… And you’re too damned skinny as it is… I can’t allow my secretary to make me look like a cow.”

“You’re not a cow, you’re beautiful… But I’m doing this… I’ve made up my mind… Clark broke up with me.”

“I’m going to order one of everything then.”

“Go ahead. But I’m not going to eat any of it.”

Selina Kyle fixed her with a dangerous look that suddenly terrified Lois.

“You’re a stubborn broad… And I like that about you… But do you think I could make you eat if I wanted to, Lois?”

“ _Ummm_ … No?”

“Alright, let me put it this way… You can eat voluntarily… Or I can dump your sorry unconscious ass off at the Emergency section of the Hospital.”

“But he dumped me!”

“So?... Fuck his pretentious little man-cunt… Look Lois, you weren’t the only one Luthor was screwing… He drugged you with Need, for Christ’s sake… And what’s Mr. High-and-Mighty Kent’s excuse?... From the surveillance tapes I found in my office cameras, it looks to me like Clark _loved_ it hard up his ass.”

“He did it… to save me.”

“Bullshit… I think he’s secretly wanted a fat cock up his super-ass for years now… He just didn’t have the balls to tell you… And then, when you needed him most, he turned his back on you.”

“God, it’s like fucking Bizarro world, isn’t it?… I mean, the man I gave my heart and soul to for ten years and now he can’t even stand to be around me… And the woman whose head I almost blew off last week – the former Catwoman - comes to my rescue and then we wind up smoking weed together.”

Selina laughed.

“What’s so weird about that?... Besides, that whole Catwoman shtick was only an act… I needed a way to get close to Gotham’s supervillains and gain their trust.”

“Really? Why?”

Selina exhaled from her joint and handed the fresh reefer over to Lois.

“Because I’m one badass bitch… I was the League’s principal assassin in Gotham for the past ten years, y’know… I basically put Batman out of work… You’re right, that _is_ funny… As long as you’ve been dating Clark, I’ve been pretending to be a slut in a cat suit for an old prick who secretly hated the fact he was attracted to me and not his little boy-toy… All the while, I was secretly murdering the supervillains who just wanted to fuck me.”

Lois shivered as she inhaled as she remembered the ancient sorcerer.

“You worked for Ra’s al Ghul?”

“My step-mother did… She was his daughter.”

“But you were the one who killed him, right?”

“Yep… There’s only a handful of people in the world who could plug a snake between its beady little eyes from half-a-mile away… Luckily, I’m one of them.”

Lois looked at Selina Kyle in a new light.

“I never really got a chance to say thank you… It gives me freaking nightmares… Can you believe Ra’s al Ghul was planning on making me his personal breeding stock?… And Isley was going to make me a living trophy just to remind her how she’d beaten Superman every time she jammed my brainless smiling face between her wet legs.”

Selina smiled.

“I believe it… When you fix yourself up, you’re actually quite a hot little number… And Isley’s one of the nastiest cunts alive… It still pisses me off that Clark didn’t let me put a bullet between that bitch’s scheming eyes… Hopefully the Amazons will do the right thing and use her for target practice with arrows after her baby’s born.”

“Jesus, that’s pretty ruthless… You _are_ a badass… I can see why they made you the CEO.”

“Yeah… I’ve really got to lighten up a little… But no one’s going to convince me that Pamela Isley is nothing more than a fucking plant-crazy bitch that should be buried six feet underground.”

Lois nodded in deep thought.

“I wish she were… You know what’s really fucking sad, Selina… I still trembled like a junkie when I mentioned having my face crammed between her thighs… What the fuck is wrong with me?!... I mean, I hate her guts with every fibre of my being… But if she were here right now and spread those legs, I’d be going down on her poisonous snatch like Etta Candy on a lollipop.”

Selina chuckled before she made a startling revelation.

“She did hook you pretty bad… Lois… Have you been taking your medication to get off the Need?... The stuff Bruce sent you after your blood transfusion?”

Through a cloud of smoke, Lois looked at her confused.

“Bruce didn’t give me anything… I think Clark might have dropped off some vials… He might have even said something about them… I don’t really remember… I was too busy crying… I was on autopilot after he glared at me.”

Selina quietly drummed her fingers on the edge of the bed in irritation. Christ, no fucking wonder she was suicidal.

“Lois, listen to me carefully, alright?… You’re going through withdrawal… When you go off the Need, you enter into a severe depression… Even if Bruce flushed it out of your system, it still has a hold on you… Isley purposely designed it that way so she could control her victims… Where’s the vials Clark left?”

After Lois had nodded towards the corner, Selina turned on a lamp and found the twenty-one small vials of diluted Need all perfectly numbered which Clark had dropped off.

Yes, he might have explained to Lois what to do with them, but she was obviously in no state to understand him. And Clark was obviously still too upset and looking for a way out to give Lois Lane what she really needed.

Coward.

Locating vial number one, Selina brought it to Lois.

“Here, drink this… Only one vial every day and no more… Each one contains a little less of the active ingredient so that you’ll finally be able to wean yourself off of this junk in three weeks.”

As Lois Lane obediently downed the familiar bitter liquid, she felt the stirring of the monster in her loins as the dragon awoke once again, her depression soon melting away under its hot fiery breath of desire.

Selina looked at the crazed eyes of a lustful Lois Lane as the bedraggled woman angled towards the purse in her hands, suddenly realizing why Clark had left before he made Lois drink her first dose of the Need. He _knew_ she’d get like this and he obviously wanted a clean break.

She’d given him the best ten fucking years of her life and now he was just going to toss her aside like a broken woman.

Yeah sure, Lois had fucked up… But Luthor had pumped her with enough of this shit on a daily basis to make an elephant give him a trunk-job… And then Isley had jammed Lois’s face between her legs to get a taste of the new, improved version of her sex drug which was three times more potent than the plants…

_Heroes don’t do that, Clark… She’s a lot more than just your girlfriend, moron… Lois Lane needed your help and you just washed your hands of her._

Selina stood her ground before Lois could get to her purse.

“Alright, calm down… You get one every day. I’m putting these samples in my bag... If you want the second one tomorrow, you need to be at work… That’s the deal.”

Selina hadn’t expected Lois to lean forward and passionately kiss her, taking the new CEO completely by surprise. She felt arms powered by insanity wrap around her back as Lois brought her thin body against Selina’s own.

Her lips were soft and the desire was evident, but she tasted stale and desperate.

“Look… We both know this is only because of the Need… Get yourself cleaned up and I’ll see you tomorrow… We’ll talk then, okay?”

The former assassin watched as Lois’s face suddenly dropped all pretence of self-control into something primal and raw and heartbreaking. Even with the marijuana to take off the edge, it was obvious this passionate and talented woman had been brought to the edge of despair and her tired fingers were losing their grip on the edge of sanity.

She was breaking down.

“Don’t leave me… Please don’t leave me… I can’t be alone…”

Unlike the heartbroken Clark, Selina couldn’t leave Lois this way… Under the influence of the Need and stoned out of her gourd, she’d likely go out and bang the first guy she happened across, probably some fat fuck in the decrepit hallway of this old apartment building… God, that would be a scandal, wouldn’t it?

Or then again, maybe she’d even do something more stupid.

“Alright, don’t worry, I’ll stay… But if we’re going to make out, you _really_ need to brush your teeth and get cleaned up.”

Selina wasn’t exactly sure how the former reporter had talked her into taking a shower with her, but as the green-eyed brunette watched Lois’s violet eyes passionately staring at her wet breasts and biting her lower lip while crossing her anxious thighs as hot water bounced off her fleshy mounds, she decided to take a little pity on the agitated Miss Lane.

“I’ll probably regret this… But would you like to wash them?”

She’d never seen anyone grab a facecloth and soap so fast. Within seconds, Lois was excitedly spreading a soapy lather all over her firm breasts with her face only inches away, as though she were an excited archaeologist who’d just discovered some sacred foreign treasure.

“They’re so big and firm! God, I wish mine were as big as yours.”

There was a time when Selina wished they _hadn’t_ been that big. She quietly reflected on her exhaustive training with the League when she’d had to tightly wrap her chest like a corset-wearing mummy every damned morning…

Lois’s facecloth soon drifted lower.

“And your stomach’s like a washboard… Wow, I didn’t know women could be this ripped… You’re so strong… I can see every muscle.”

_Well my dear Miss Lane, that’s what happens when you do 500 sit-ups in prison every day… And then 500 push-ups… And then the League was kind enough to provide me with a prison full of assholes to keep my martial arts training sharp._

“And that ass!... So toned but still soft…”

“Ahhh, Lois?... What exactly are you doing?”

Selina looked down as Lois Lane wrapped her mouth around her nipple, greedily sucking and tonguing its stiffening tip while her groping hands became planted on her round ass.

“ _Mmm_ … Sucking on these big tits... They’re goddamned fantastic!”

“Lois… Look, I’m flattered, but I’m not really into girls… Don’t you have a vibrator or sex toys?”

“Just you.”

“Then why don’t you just masturbate?”

“Good idea.”

Lois looked up at her with those big innocent violet eyes as her two fingers slipped between Selina’s legs to find the exact spot it shouldn’t have.

“How’s that?”

As her shower-mate’s talented fingers made Selina’s breathing become ragged and coarse, she was forced to admit that maybe she was willing to give another woman a chance…

Besides, it wasn’t like she could leave the poor woman alone in this hot-and-bothered state…

* * *

An hour later, as the bleary-eyed Lois Lane finally turned and collapsed onto her heaving bosom, literally panting from sexual exhaustion, Selina Kyle struggled to refocus her own blurry vision after her twelfth orgasm to shakily retrieve a cigarette from her pack.

Holy fuck…

As soon as they’d hit the bed, Lois’s tongue had done its best impression of an outboard motor between her spread legs to give Selina four amazing orgasms in rapid succession. Then the former Daily Planet reporter had flipped herself around to jam their wet pelvises together as the two women proceeded to grind their hot mounds against one another in mounting delight, using various scissor positions to give Selina four more screaming orgasms until she thought the neighbours might call the cops.

For a change of pace, Lois had then plunked her ass over Selina’s face until her new executive assistant had achieved a more few earth-shattering orgasms of her own. Finally, a breathless Lois had fallen forward and they ended off in a nice sixty-nine position at a slower pace until their tongues had virtually gone numb.

Now, as the two contented women laid together, an exhausted Selina figured if Clark wasn’t up for taking care of Lois’s needs anymore, then the job would just have to fall to her. She now understood why the most powerful man on the planet had been with this little wildcat for ten years.

“Lois… you’re… fucking… incredible.”

“Christ… I’ve _never_ … came like… that before… This must be why… there are… lesbians.”

As the naked Selina finally got her cigarette lit, she felt its cool menthol guide her thoughts back down from the stratosphere of a reefer haze into her own addled brain… _Fuck_ … In Lois’s heightened state of desperation, she’d certainly gave the performance of a lifetime over the past sixty minutes.

This could really be habit-forming.

The LexCorp CEO wasn’t even sure she could feel her hips anymore, but she could feel her stomach growling.

“Fuck… I forgot to order the Chinese food.”

Lois gently fondled her breast.

“Can’t we go out instead?... I don’t want to be in this place right now.”

“Sure… Why don’t you come sleep with me in my penthouse?... I’ll order room service.”

“Thanks, Selina… I just really need to get out of here… It’s my place, but it still reminds me of him… Sorry I made you distracted… You never got a chance to finish telling me what you found in Luthor’s journals… And give me a drag of that, would you?”

Selina handed Lois her cigarette as they laid side-by-side in each other’s bodily warmth.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I don’t… I’m just picking up all your bad habits.”

“Said the first woman to ever have a tongue jammed half way up my uterus… Not that I minded, of course… Well, let’s see now… So Superman’s dad…”

“Jor-El.”

“Yeah, that’s right… So Jor-El discovered our planet using a space telescope - except that what he saw would have been a few million years in the past… And what he saw according to Luthor’s files was a lush planet that looked perfect for Kryptonians except that it had all these giant lizards stomping all over the place… That would eat a Kryptonian for breakfast… literally.”

“You mean the dinosaurs, right?”

“That’s right… But here’s the crux… All the dinosaurs on this planet died off _sixty-five_ million years ago.”

“Wait a minute… Your devil weed’s got my poor brain all fucked up… You said Jor-El would have seen the Earth as it was around three million years ago… Not sixty-five.”

“Yep… And this is where it gets _really_ damned trippy… Do you know what a Tachyon beam is?”

“Tack-ee-on?”

Selina smiled and lit her own cigarette while Lois continued to suck back her first one.

“According to Einstein, nothing could be faster than the speed of light… But around ten years ago, a physicist named Feinberg proposed that if something _could_ , it should be called a Tachyon particle and that it would actually travel backwards in time…

“What our late Mr. Luthor discovered was a confession by Clark’s biological father… He was convinced Krypton was dying, yet none of his scientific peers would believe him… Desperate, Jor-El used forbidden technology to build a powerful cannon to send a Tachyon beam sixty-five million years into our past to wipe out the dinosaurs and prepare for their arrival.”

“ _Waitaminute_ … You’re telling me Superman’s Dad killed the dinosaurs?!”

“It gets better… Not only did he use a Tachyon beam to kill off the dinosaurs, he also encoded it with the information for Kryptonian evolution… Kind of like an evolutionary radio broadcast that traveled into the past it could be broadcast over the planet… Called a World Engine… He’d planned to use our world as an evacuation colony for his world… Which means that you and I are modelled off Kryptonians.”

“Then why can’t we fly or bend steel with out bare hands then?”

“Because he was really smart… If every single human being was born with Superman’s powers, how long do you think this world would’ve lasted?... A generation?... Jor-El realized what a yellow sun would do to them and purposely made us as weak as the Kryptonians beneath their own red sun... We needed to balance with this new world so it could survive and evolve as he intended it to…

“Before his son arrived.”

“But what about people like Wonder Woman and Aquaman?”

“It might have been that over countless generations, certain genetic mutations might’ve happened that allowed new races to channel the sun’s energy in different ways… Or maybe other alien races decided to play God… Or maybe Gods actually exist… Who the fuck knows?... But the bottom line is that Superman doesn’t look like us… We look like _him_ …

“Because his Dad wanted us to.”

Lois snuggled a little deeper into Selina’s soft breasts.

“Wow… That’s pretty fucked up... So why was Clark the only one sent here?”

“Luthor wrote that Jor-El had been charged for his crimes against Nature and then Krypton’s destruction started even earlier than he had predicted… Jor-El and Lara barely had time to get their newborn son off world to a planet whose history he had just rewritten..

“That’s one reason why Luthor hated him… Because all of human evolution was simply nothing more than preparation for this one Super-baby from space… And then he turns around and wants to become just like us… I think that drove Lex insane.”

“I think Lex was pissed because someone was playing God and it wasn’t him… So we were all moulded in a Kryptonian’s image… Selina, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you love Clark?”

That deep sigh was all the answer she needed.

“Yeah, I do… Despite him treating you like an asshole, he’s still a pretty decent guy… As far as guys go anyways… And that’s what makes this next part so damned difficult.”

“That… That you have to choose between us?”

“What?... No, I’d bang you both your crazy asses at the same time if I wanted to… But Lois… Listen to me very carefully… There was another reason why Luthor hated Superman… The real reason why he wanted to destroy him… Why he _had_ to destroy him… And fuck me if it wasn’t a really damned good reason.”

The Universe suddenly came into focus as Lois stared into green eyes, waiting for a nervous Selina to continue.

“Those Kryptonian crystals our government has locked away in storage… The same ones Luthor decoded… One of them has the directions on how to build a Tachyon laser cannon, Lois…

“The same kind Jor-El used to transform our world…

“But this one is only meant to carry information across the Universe…

“To where Krypton _used_ to be…

“And there’s also video from the last hours of Jor-El’s doomed world… Undeniable evidence that his world would end exactly as he predicted… His vindication as a scientist... But Luthor suspected it was more than simple absolution.”

Lois felt her fingertips quivering nervously over Selina’s warm skin as the world-ending truth about why Jor-El’s only son was sent to Earth.

“An energy beam faster than light… Travelling backwards in time.”

Selina broke out into a cold sweat.

“That’s right, Lois… That’s exactly right… Lex Luthor speculated that Kal-El’s true purpose for being sent to this world was to construct a Tachyon laser from the primitive society his father had once created from his own laser…

“To build a beam that would travel backwards in time, carrying the indisputable fact that Krypton was dying… Like a television program being broadcast from the future, aimed at the exact spot and the exact time when it could save Krypton…

“When the good people of that far-away world could save themselves and travel to our own planet before humanity was even born… Before _we_ were born… New Krypton.”

Lois stayed silent for what seemed like hours before finally taking a deep breath.

“I think we need to call Bruce.”

Selina lit another cigarette for each of them.

“Shit… I was hoping you had a better idea than the Robin-rapist… But yeah, you’re probably right... We'll need his help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So _that’s_ how all the dinosaurs died! 
> 
> Yes, yes… I’m aware that the prevailing scientific theory is that a giant asteroid slammed into Mexico’s Yucatán Peninsula 65.5 million years ago and caused an extinction event for the fun-loving giant lizards, but I like my idea better. Why couldn't a renegade scientist from Krypton shoot the Earth with an evolutionary Tachyon beam so his son could survive? And then so his own son might return the favor?


	61. Hunt No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For long-time readers, please note I changed the ending to make it better.

 

**  
**

The setting sun had slipped behind the skyscrapers of Metropolis nearly two hours ago as the City of Tomorrow became slowly embraced by another summer’s sultry night.

Somewhere between the newly resurrected streetlights and the twinkling light of thousands of distant stars in the fading sky above, a nervous Superman stood on the outside balcony of the top floor of LexCorp Tower, nervously examining his pale reflection in its leaded glass.

As he fixed his windblown cowlick, it struck him just how different this visit was from the ones almost two weeks ago where the cunning Lex Luthor had first blackmailed and then anally raped him.

The Man of Steel took a deep breath as the muscle memory of his ass shifted uncomfortably, remembering how the bald man’s massive cock had once stretched it. Of how it’d been dominated by Lex’s foot-long member, a tight warm hole for the evil genius to satiate himself with before he filled Clark’s besieged rectum with the hot passion of release.

It still hurt.

Anyways, Lex Luthor was dead and the beautiful woman who’d killed the perverse billionaire was now waiting for him on the other side of this balcony door, the heiress apparent to LexCorp.

This was (at least he hoped it was) his first date with the brilliant woman whom he actually _wanted_ to have a relationship with. The sexy woman who could get the stringent vanilla flavouring of the mousy Lois Lane out of his mouth.

Selina Kyle had called him earlier in the day and finally asked Clark to meet her here at 09:00 PM for a late dinner to discuss their future together.

Clark had never realized how truly free he was without that crazy reporter constantly hanging off of him like an overgrown child. This past week had been so liberating, so wonderful to be free of that clinging weight.

Superman had finally gained the clarity to realize that the shrill little Lois was nothing more then a woman-shaped boat anchor dressed in a bargain-store miniskirt that coiled her arms around his neck while constantly pushing herself overboard. She wanted him to drown with her, the lusty Siren who flashed her tits to lure doomed sailors onto a rocky shore, pleasuring herself as they perished screaming.

As Superman entered the expansive office, he couldn’t help but shiver a little from the memories of the sadistic horrors which the depraved Luthor had put him through in this dreadful place, almost driving him to the point of madness where he would’ve taken his own life just to escape a lifetime of bowing before Luthor, of gulping down the man’s substantial cock as his personal sex slave.

But now Clark shivered for a completely different reason.

Standing in the candlelit darkness and giving a new meaning to the ‘little black dress’ was the voluptuous Selina Kyle. He sighed as he witnessed the dress’s straining dark fabric losing the battle being waged across her rounded chest, its cloth vainly attempting to hold back the ample cleavage which threatened to break free from its captor at any given moment.

And _damn_ …

If she bent over, Clark was sure that hemline would’ve become a waistline. Sure, he was using his X-Ray vision to get a glance of that carefully shaved snatch with the absence of fur, but he still appreciated her clothing choices on this night.

Selina was four inches taller, but only because of those sexy-as-fuck heels. He stood transfixed as she ran her manicured nails through tangled black hair to reveal the sexiest bedroom eyes he’d ever seen.

“Thanks for dropping by, Clark… Were you hungry?”

Superman loosened his collar as though to let off some steam before he grinned like the wolf who’d just stumbled across a lonely sheep.

“Ravenous… But not for food.”

The former supervillain smiled seductively and then beckoned him forward with one pointed finger until he floated through the air and met her soft lips, the first kiss they’d shared since Selina had departed for Themyscira over a week ago.

As their moist lips parted, she smiled and placed that finger on his slightly open mouth while he gently sucked it.

“How’s that for an appetizer?”

He kissed the top of her hand and gave her a sultry steely-eyed glance.

“Tasty… But it must be Chinese… Because it’s only making me hungry for more.”

“You poor boy!… I’d better feed you before you starve… Come see my new apartment.”

Since he’d entered through the balcony’s lead-lined doorway, the spellbound Clark hadn’t been able to peel his eyes off of Selina’s amazing body as he floated behind her. That’s why he hadn’t even noticed the new room she’d had built across the far side of the massive office.

Selina held his hand and guided Superman through its doorway into a whole new world which looked exactly like a luxury condo. There was even a dining room table with two place settings and a chilled bottle of wine.

A plush couch and loveseat was in front of a large TV and tiger-skin rug.

And there was a bedroom lined with lead.

“I had the chef prepare poached oysters with leeks, and caviar paired with a 1970 Dom Perignon… But I also have a prime rib with herbed potatoes on standby in case you don’t like seafood… There’s still so much I don’t know about you.”

“Seafood is fine… It’s hard to believe you had this place built in a matter of days… But can I ask you a question?... Why did you bother building an apartment in your office when you already own a perfectly good penthouse?... I could fly you there if you’d like.”

Selina sighed audibly and then filled both wine glasses with bubbling champagne.

“To be honest, I’ve got this new roommate who’s a pain in the ass… I’ve been looking after Lois since I got back to Metropolis... Nice girl but she never shuts up about her ex-boyfriend.”

Even though he hadn’t mean to, Clark suddenly blushed.

“Oh… I _ahhh_ … didn’t realize you two were living together.”

Selina placed her hands over her breasts.

“It’s only temporary until she’s back on her feet.”

Superman took a drink of the offered champagne and then chuckled softly.

“This seems a bit much though.”

“To be honest, I had this apartment built so I could see my new boyfriend without her knowing… I don’t think she’s ready to see you just yet.”

The Man of Steel grimaced and then finished off his first glass of champagne.

“I’m not ready to see her either.”

Selina paused and then fixed him with an inquisitive gaze as she refilled their glasses.

“I have a confession to make… There was another reason why I built this swanky apartment here… I had my engineers fit it with special lights that can simulate the rays of a red sun… After all, Lex Luthor was kind enough to leave a detailed file with _all_ your weaknesses, including red sunlight.”

Superman stiffened a little as Selina continued.

“I know this might be asking a lot of you, but when we make passionate love, I’d like it if you _didn’t_ have to hold back with me, Clark… To be frank, I want you to be able to pound my pussy with that super-cock like there’s no tomorrow… And then cum inside me without worrying about your super-semen piercing my vital organs… And I hope you packed some earplugs because I might just scream your name so loud that half of Metropolis might hear it.”

Superman thought about this suggestion for a moment.

God, it was so tempting to fuck a gorgeous woman like Selina without having to hold back. Something that’d been sorely missing in his relationship with Lois, always having to be so careful when they were intimate. And unlike Kryptonite, the light from a red sun wouldn’t hurt him, only make him a normal man.

And wasn’t that the whole point?

But the thought of being vulnerable still frightened him.

“Selina… I’m intrigued by your proposal… And I want to be with you… But what if there’s an emergency in the meantime?”

She smiled brightly.

“The door’s right there, darling… Even at night, you’ll only need a moment to recharge your solar batteries… And remember, we’ve made this world a safer place now, no more supervillains…

“Just think about it… A place just for us where you don’t have to hold back anymore… Where you can make love to me as hard as you want… And I need it, Clark… I need you to fuck me like a dirty little whore as hard as you can… Do you think I wear this dress for just anyone?”

As she spoke that last bit, he felt his body temperature rising as she shook her tits in front of his widening blue eyes.

“Well, when you put it that way… But it will take awhile for the red light to drain my cells’ stored energy... What should we do in the meantime?”

“Maybe get to know each other a little better… Tell some funny stories… Have a few drinks… Have dinner… And then I’ll be your dessert.”

As an excited Superman resolved himself to her radical proposal, watching as she went over and punched in a code on a security panel, instantly flooding the nested apartment in alien red light. It was a strange sensation as Clark felt his strength slowly draining away, but it would be nice to finally have sex without the added stress of potentially murdering his partner.

In this strange new lighting, Selina turned to glance at him seductively.

“Welcome to the red light district, Clark… How is it?”

“It’s working... Geez, I can actually feel the effects of the champagne now.”

Selina poured them both another glass of the French bubbly.

“I’m glad to hear that. After all, it’s three hundred bucks a pop… Let me guess… This is the first time in your life you’ve been a little tipsy, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah… Normally I would just instantly metabolize alcohol.”

“Oh God, I’m such a bad girl… I feel so naughty for taking advantage of you like this then… Actually, I don’t… Have some oysters… I hear they’re good for the libido as well.”

Superman smiled as they began their meal. He didn’t need oysters to increase his raging sex drive since he already couldn’t wait to get his hands on those huge tits and that perfectly sculpted ass.

And Christ, would he really be able to finally blow his load _inside_ a woman? What would that be like?

Clark pinched himself, thinking Dick’s rounded ass might’ve been pretty fine, but Bruce was an idiot to choose that rear-end over Selina’s gorgeous curves.

After a dozen oysters and another glass of champagne to polish off their first bottle, Superman had to admit he was beginning to feel a little bit more than just tipsy.

“Wow… Those bubbles are going straight to my head… Look, it’s not that I care about her, but I was just wondering… Will Lois be alright on her own at your place?... Aren’t you worried she might throw some crazy party or something?”

Selina grinned and then looked at him coyly, nibbling on her little finger.

“She’ll be just fine on her own… Why Clark, are you starting to wish it was Lois here with you now instead of me?... Should I give her a call?... Tell me the truth, are you still burning a torch for your ex-girlfriend?”

“Fuck no… We’re done.”

Selina ran her sharp tongue along her finger.

“ _Mmm_ … That’s too bad… And here I was prepared to share you with her… Wouldn’t you like to try a threesome with the two of us Clark?... If it helped, I could shove her face between my legs so you wouldn’t have to look at it… Then you could finally give her the hard fucking that tasty little bitch always deserved.”

Clark looked down at the table, obviously turned off by the sexy suggestion.

“Lex Luthor already gave her the fucking she deserves… Ten years… Ten long years of me having to fuck her with the kid gloves… And the best she could do was those raspy little squeaks until Luthor shoved that huge cock of his into her trembling twat… Then she screamed like a goddamned whore right into my ear.”

Selina placed her hand back on the table and became serious for a moment.

“Clark… She didn’t _let_ Lex Luthor do that to her, sweetie… She was raped and then filled with the Need drug on a daily basis… Trust me, the way she acted in front of you hurt her far worse than it hurt you… She just couldn’t control herself, that’s all... Can’t you give her a second chance?”

Clark clenched his jaw.

“I’ll never get that fucking picture out of my head… Luthor stretching her gap wider than the one Moses put in the Red Sea and then Lois trying to fill it back in with her countless gushing orgasms.”

“The same thing you want to do to me?”

“Yes, but… You’re the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever met… Smart, dangerous, sexy… Just look what you’ve done here… Hell, if I were Bruce Wayne, I would’ve straightened myself out years ago and kicked Grayson’s sorry ass out of Gotham just so I could nail you each and every night.”

Selina smiled and reached across the table to take his hand.

“His loss is your gain… So it’s really over between you and Lois?”

“Selina, I’m ready to try and move on… With you.”

“I’m ready to move on too… I had my sights set on Bruce for awhile, but a girl’s got to know when to cut her losses.”

“You know, I always thought Bruce was so damned smart… I still can’t believe how that moody bastard chose his sidekick over you though… Guess he’s not that smart after all.”

Selina stroked her chin.

“He does have some serious Daddy issues… Still, given enough time, I’m sure I could have swung Batman over to the heterosexual side of the fence… But why would I even want to anymore?... After all, something tall, dark and _much_ more handsome suddenly walked into my life… Why did I ever chase a broken-down, middle-aged gay man with a sidekick fetish in the first place?”

“Because he’s rich?”

Selina laughed.

“Touché… But so am I… Now.”

“With LexCorp, I guess you are.”

“Don’t worry though, I’m going to take _very_ good care of you, Clark.”

“You’re starting to give me goose bumps.”

“Why? Do I scare you?”

“Maybe just a teensy tiny little.”

“Oh, but I _should_ scare you. Do you think I’m smart?”

“Are you kidding? You’re fucking brilliant.”

Selina wet her luscious lips with her tongue.

“And you’re about to find out just how fucking brilliant I am… How are you feeling?”

“Drunk… And horny.”

“Then why don’t you try and stand up, sweetheart?”

Clark stood up and wobbled before he regained his shaky balance.

“Whoa… So _this_ is what it feels like… That champagne is potent!”

He watched as Selina studied him carefully and then stood up straight as an arrow. Was it just his imagination or was there was something about his sexy hostess that really was making him afraid?

“You poor dear… But I’m afraid it wasn’t the champagne… It was the barbiturate I spiked your glass with… Now, I think it’s finally time we invited our other guest to the party, darling.”

A woozy Clark gripped the table and stared at her, attempting to comprehend what Selina had just told him…

_Barbiturate?_ … It was so hard to focus his thoughts…

She’d drugged him…

And under the simulated red sunlight, his body wouldn’t be able to cleanse itself… What was this Cat-bitch playing at?!... Nothing good, that was for sure… He needed to make his way out of this room…

As Superman stumbled to the solid steel door, his hands spun around on its round knob, unable to even turn it.

Had she locked it?

The security code.

It must have locked the door as well…

Oh fuck!

With beads of sweat now forming on his forehead, Superman turned and then raised his fists defensively while he stared wide-eyed at Selina Kyle. He felt his heart beating wildly and his breathing become ragged when through bleary eyes and trickling beads of hot sweat, a staggering Superman made out the muscular frame of Bruce Wayne emerging from the lead-lined bedroom until the trapped Man of Steel desperately tried the door once more for a last-minute means of escape.

“Come on! Work!”

In a black business suit and unbuttoned crisp white shirt which revealed a powerful chest covered in a gentle field of thick black hair, Bruce’s steely blue eyes almost melted the Man of Steel.

“This is for your own good, Clark… Actually, it’s for the good of all humanity… I’m going to whip your ass… And then we’re going to chat.”

“This isn’t funny, Bruce!”

“You’re right… It’s not funny at all… But I think it’s time for you to learn what it’s like to be a man, not a god.”

“Unlock this damned door!... Look, I don’t want to hurt you… But so help me, if you don’t unlock this goddamned door, I will!”

Selina happily stepped aside, the battle of two titans edging ever closer as a confident Bruce strutted forward, cracking his battle-tested knuckles while stalking the nervous Superman.

“Hurt me?... The only thing you’re going to hurt are my feelings… I’d better hear an honest apology after I give you the beating of your life, Clark.”

An angry Superman pushed off the door and lunged forward, trying to tackle his opponent, only to have Bruce sprawl quickly with unexpected reflexes, taking those thick legs out of reach before landing hard on top of Clark’s falling shoulder blades with a thundering impact until the momentum from his attack drove Superman’s face into the shag carpet.

Before he could even recover, his red cape was violently pulled over the back his head to pin it down. Struggling blindly beneath a sea of red until he felt Bruce’s hard right hand begin to rain down bone-breaking punches near the base of his skull, Clark’s cage was rattled each time a precision strike battered his addled brain into oblivion.

In a desperate effort to save himself from being pounded into unconsciousness, the Man of Steel rolled over onto his back when his cape was once again instantly pulled over his face, covering his eyes so he couldn’t see the fury in Bruce’s icy glare or where the next thundering blow might land.

As he reached to pull his red cape out of the way to get a view, a driving fist to his eye made him see stars.

Holy fuck…

This bastard _really_ knew how to hit… He’d actually lost himself there for a split second after that last one, leaving Clark with no doubt that his left eye was going to swell shut into a purple golf ball.

Instinctively, Superman dropped his chin and raised his arms to protect his face from this maelstrom of violence when the next unseen blow changed course and slammed into the unprotected area between his legs... Wide-open testicles that could have once withstood a howitzer shell now buckled and recoiled beneath a left-hand that landed flush, unleashing a crashing wave of poisonous agony into his gut.

Bruce chuckled as even Selina winced after witnessing that nut-shot.

“Guess you can teach an old dog some new dirty tricks.”

_Oh fuck…_

This was more pain than he’d ever known, a beating so savage he couldn’t even think anymore. In mere seconds, Bruce Wayne had humbled the most powerful man on the planet, laying the foretold ass-whooping on Superman while ruthlessly smashing his face into a bloody, pulpy mess.

“ _Please… no more… I give up…_ ”

He was actually crying when Clark heard the click of a revolver above him.

Opening up his already swelling eye, the laid out Superman beheld the sexy Selina Kyle pointing a cocked .44 magnum down at his head while Bruce stood up beside her, rubbing his bloodied knuckles.

“ _Selina… why?”_

Clark saw Bruce pull a crystal from his pocket and then hold it out in front of him, the same kind of information crystal from his native Krypton which he’d stored away within his Fortress of Solitude.

Bruce looked down at the beaten Man of Steel sympathetically.

“You know, I didn’t believe Selina’s story at first…

“But Luthor’s files were genuine, Clark… They proved Superman wasn’t sent to this planet to save it… No, you were sent here by your father to save another world instead… A dead one… Krypton.”

“ _Bruce… What are you talking about?_ ”

“Clark, listen to me… The U.S. government is holding onto another spacecraft like the one that brought you to Earth... They’re hiding it from you with good reason… Because if you knew what it contained, you wouldn’t be the last son of Krypton…

“You’d be the first.”

Superman narrowed his eyes.

“ _My world is dead… Trust me, I checked.”_

Bruce sighed as he finally caught his breath.

“I know it is… But what if you could change all that?... What if you could rewrite history?... If you could make it so that humans never existed and Krypton lived?... Would you?”

“ _What are you talking about?_ ”

The green-eyed Selina took over.

“After reading the final chapter of Luthor’s journal from 1964, I discovered the terrifying truth, Clark. That single event which changed a young Lex Luthor forever, causing the prodigal genius to dedicate his entire life to destroying the alien known as Superman…

“You see, Superman was sent here by his father to wipe humanity from existence…

“By saving Krypton…

“It was a two-part plan… Because not only had Jor-El used a Tachyon beam to alter the Earth’s evolutionary history shortly before his world died, he’d also provided the instructions for his only son to build a beam of his own to aim it back at Krypton in your cousin’s ship…

“The plan was you to fire this beam as a broadcast which would streak across two-and-a-half million light years towards the Krypton of the past, an interstellar broadcast designed to be intercepted by the doomed planet’s satellites ten years before its own imminent destruction…

“Ten years in which Krypton could re-colonize the Earth of the past with a World Engine…

“Even the late great Lex Luthor could only speculate on how this type of causality might affect our two worlds’ timelines… Perhaps humanity might exist in another branch of hyper-time, perhaps it might not…

“The risk was simply too great to leave to chance…

“So, the cunning Luthor simply took it upon himself to destroy you... To reduce the threat of you wiping humanity from the memory of existence to zero by ensuring you never fulfilled your father’s dreams…

“But I destroyed Luthor instead…

“Lex was an evil bastard, Clark… But that doesn’t mean he was wrong… With one crystal, you can wipe us all from history.”

Staring down the barrel of her gun, Kal-El knew he’d be the one wiped from the future if she pulled that trigger.

“ _Selina… Please… Don’t_.”

“So you’re ready to make a deal?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Fine… First, I’m going to destroy this crystal… And then you’re going to marry Lois Lane and fuck both her and I silly each and every night… You’re not going to stop until you impregnate the both of us… The only new Kryptonians you’re going to create will be inside our wombs… Do you understand me, Clark?... From this point forward, you’re human.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Yes, what?”

“ _Yes, Mistress_.”

“Good boy… And you need to apologize to poor Lois for being such a dick… She really loves you.”

“ _I.._. _love her too._ ”

“Y’know, I think we’re going to get past the whole Lex Luthor penis-envy thing, aren’t we?”

“ _Yes, Mistress_.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard?… Bruce, would you do the honours.”

The battered Superman watched as Bruce Wayne tossed the crystal high into the air, Selina quickly taking aim before a thunderous shot echoed throughout the red sunlit room with the white stone shattering into dust.

The far-laid plans of Kal-El’s father crumbled into dust around the head of his only son.

“No more tachyon beams.”

Selina leaned over and kissed Bruce delicately one last time, peace finally made between the pair of sometimes-enemies, sometimes-lovers as she smiled back at Batman’s confused glance.

“No more Bat-hunting either.”

“Don’t hurt him, Selina.”

Selina batted her eyelashes innocently.

“You worry too much… I’m sure Lois and I will take _very_ good care of him from now on… We might even invite you and Richard to the baby showers.”

“I’d like that… You’ll make a good mother.”

Catwoman glanced at him with a sudden twinkling in her eye.

“You know, Bruce… With Clark marrying Lois, you and I could always…”

Before she could finish, the Dark Knight held up his hands defensively.

“I’ve already found my happy ending, Selina… I don’t need a fairytale wedding... Really.”

The former assassin stopped and then grinned as she lightly tapped the sole of her expensive designer shoe into Clark’s exposed nuts while listening to him groan.

“You’ve found a fairy’s end that makes you happy… Say hello to dear old Dick for me by the way… I’m sure the two of you will make a very manly couple.”

“I love him, Selina.”

“Yeah, I know… I guess you’ll always be the one that got away.”

Bruce took pity on the downed Superman and helped Clark to his feet as he grinned back at Selina.

“Always a bridesmaid.”

“Never a bride.”

“Story of our lives.”

“It’s still a pretty damned good story though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it is… It really is… Let’s try and keep it that way.”

Selina sighed and then smiled.

“What do you say, Clark?... Ready for your happy ever after with Lois and me?”

The broken lip of the Man of Steel finally curled into a grin.

“Fucking right I am.”

The three of them laughed until Selina Kyle kissed the last son of Krypton long and hard.

Yeah, she could be happy here.

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , there it is, folks… The End.
> 
> I promised myself I’d create some kind of ending when it got to 10,000 views and then I totally botched it.
> 
> Didn’t like it at all.
> 
> Neither did anyone else.
> 
> So I rewrote it! More of a happier ending.
> 
> I always liked that idea where Kal-El was sent here to save Krypton, not us. But I didn’t like how Bruce and Selina used the Need to control him instead of just destroying the crystal.
> 
> I had another chapter planned in my head where Dick goes off to visit the recently engaged Ollie and Dinah at their new apartment and they all wind up in this massive manage-a-trois. Dinah reveals that she needs Dick’s sperm to become pregnant because a cock-loving Ollie’s become such a bottom since Aquaman turned him inside-out that the poor archer can’t even get it up with a woman anymore.
> 
> Dick has to deal with his guilt of getting Black Canary pregnant (even though she was the one who planned it) while struggling to stay angry at Bruce for bringing a sex-crazed Harley home.
> 
> Speaking of Harlequin, I also had this bit worked out with Alfred and Harley where she seduces the butler as soon as she finds out he’s worth millions because of his lifelong Wayne Industries investments. But then the old guy actually manages to put a bun in her oven (even though he’s gay). They decide to get married and continue on as humble (but rich) house keepers at Wayne Manor while Harley’s belly continually gets bigger with the newest Pennyworth and Alfred accepts his role as a proud papa.
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments along the way. I believe there’s such a thing as artistic porn so long as you care about your characters and don’t give into the dark side. Like I did when I posted that over-the-top chapter where Selina beat the crap out of Superman and then turned him into an auto-fellatio pretzel while strap-on fucking the shit out of his bent ass.
> 
> Not a good ending.
> 
> Anyways, there were some good bits too. Loved the first three chapters. I also loved the first Joker arc entitled ‘The Last Days of Robin the Boy Wonder’ which culminates with the scheming madman putting a young Robin up on the stage in front of an audience full of criminals. I can totally see that!  
> The younger Edward Nigma seducing Selina’s mother and paying her to become his whore in the chapter called ‘Late February, 1946’ is also one I really enjoyed writing. I really love Edward’s line: 
> 
> _“You weren’t a whore when you walked in here Maria Gattino, and you won’t be a whore when you walk out… But make no mistake, for this one brief moment of time, you’re going to be my whore… And that’s going to be our little secret… Your whole life will be a collection of mundane moments doing the shitty things that you’re expected to do… But a secret is like a treasure in this humdrum life, yours and yours alone… It will make you better than the rest of those sheep… If we keep our secret, it will only grow more precious as all these dull years go by… Do you understand?”_
> 
> Kind of summed him up for me. I suppose as Edward got older, those secrets had to get darker and more ominous until he was finally able to transform into his alter ego the Riddler.
> 
> And why do I always find Lois Lane so damned sexy? There’s just something about her courage and vulnerability that makes her so desirable. Sure, Selina Kyle is my female lead in this story, but I always have a soft spot for Lois, no matter what perilous situation she finds herself in.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
